Eternal Equinox
by Sunray16
Summary: Sequel to Moonless Night - this is Eclipse from Edward's point of view.
1. Chapter 1: Persuasion

**This is my version of Eclipse as told from Edward's point of view. It is the sequel to Moonless Night - if you haven't had a chance to read it, please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 1

Persuasion

The afternoon sun streamed through the window, casting a rainbow of shimmers as it hit the ring in my hand. My mother's wedding ring – someday soon, Bella's engagement ring. I had gotten into the habit of carrying the ring with me at all times, awaiting the perfect opportunity to present it to her. Much to my chagrin, the closer we neared to the graduation deadline, the more anxious she became. I feared that she was planning to accept Carlisle's offer, putting my attempts to garner more time to an end.

Sighing, I looked up at the clock on the wall. Since Bella's return from Italy and her subsequent betrayal by Jacob, she was relegated to her house when not at school or work. I was only permitted to visit her from the hours of seven to nine-thirty, under the scrutinizing watch of her father, of course. The mid-afternoon hours were the most agonizing hours of every day. Since losing Bella once, I found it increasingly difficult to tolerate any sort of separation from her. I craved her presence like a desert yearns for water.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I looked up to see the curious eyes of my sister. Alice glided over to my side and took a seat beside me on the leather sofa.

"May I?" she asked, holding out her hand.

I carefully placed my mother's ring in her tiny palm. She brought it up to her face and twirled it in her fingers, sending a shower of sparkles across her face.

"It's very pretty, Edward. Bella will love it," she offered.

"Is that a prediction based on a vision…or just a woman's intuition?" I teased.

Her eyes flitted from the ring to my face and back to the ring. Her thoughts were clouded.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, an edge of concern creeping into my voice.

She bit her lip before opening her mouth to respond, a habit she had picked up from Bella. "I just don't want you to be disappointed," she murmured.

"And why would I be disappointed? What have you seen that you're not telling me?"

"Well –" she hesitated. "I'm afraid that one of my visions has become more prevalent than the other."

My jaw clenched as a wave of tension came over me. I was afraid of this. By the look on her face and the way she gazed at the ring, I could only deduce that the likelihood of the vision I preferred was waning in the shadow of the other.

I closed my eyes and asked the question I already knew the answer to. "Which vision Alice?"

"Maybe you should talk to Carlisle."

"Why would I need to talk to Carlisle? He's already consented. If you have seen something other than the two dueling visions we've been watching for weeks, Alice, you need to tell me right now." Her vague answers were beginning to worry me.

"It's not necessarily the vision that's changed, but there's something about its sudden prevalence that bothers me," she admitted.

"And…?" I asked, becoming impatient.

She took a deep breath and placed the ring back in my palm, closing my fingers over it, and clasping my hand in hers. "For the past several weeks, I saw Bella in a wedding gown almost daily. The vision came to my mind so often that its certainty was almost undeniable."

"But…"

"But something's changed. There may be several factors, but the vision of Bella with Carlisle has taken over and I'm afraid that one of the reasons may be you."

"Me?" I gaped at her.

"You keep pushing Bella to apply for college. You keep prodding her along, encouraging her to plan a future that you know will postpone her change, but she can see that as well. Your subtle hints are not so subtle and she's started to pick up on it."

I shook my head. It was a very thin line that I was forced to walk daily – seeming supportive of whatever Bella decided to do with her future and persuading her as best I could to seek an alternative. But I couldn't stop. I was pressed against a daunting deadline; graduation looming less than a month away. Each day moved Bella closer and closer to her death, closer to immortality. Although I would have her with me for always, I would mourn the loss of her blushing cheeks, the sweet aroma of her blood, the beautifully resounding palpitations of her heart.

She may be changing her mind, but I had to press on. What did I have to lose? As time dwindled, the urgency to persuade her only intensified. Perhaps I should make her another offer. What else could I offer her in exchange for her agreement to remain human for a little while longer?

"Alice?" I asked, bringing my mind back to the present.

"Yes?"

"You said that I was _one_ of the factors. What is the other?"

She lowered her eyes. _Don't be angry, Edward._

"Why would I be angry? What have you done, Alice?" I hissed.

"Nothing, I swear!" she nearly shouted, raising her hands up defensively. "It's nothing that any of us have done, but something we should be concerned about. You know the situation in Seattle that Jasper has been monitoring?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we all know that the most important rule is to protect the secret, right?"

"Right…" I was drawing out my words, trying to determine where this conversation was going.

"I think it would be prudent that we not allow the situation to escalate any further, unless we want someone to come to Seattle and clean it up – someone who would undoubtedly come here and check up to see if a certain promise has been kept."

A hiss escaped my lips. I, too, had been keeping a watchful eye on the headlines coming from Seattle. It was unmistakably the work of a newborn vampire. All the evidence was clear – well, clear to another vampire, at least. The humans were baffled by the slayings. But if it was a newborn vampire, one who had obviously been left unattended by its sire, then their reckless actions would certainly pose a risk of exposure. And when the law was broken…a shiver ran up my spine at the thought of the Volturi coming to visit so soon after our last encounter. I had proposed a plan to thwart them, but making a plan and putting it into action were two entirely different prospects. I didn't want Bella anywhere near those monsters.

Without a word, I rose from the couch and left to find Carlisle, Alice following closely behind.

_Patients with 17-hydroxylase deficiency have alterations in their __CYP17__ gene, which encodes the P450C17 enzyme.__This enzyme plays a central role in steroidogenesis, being essential for the production of …_

Carlisle looked up from his text as he heard me approaching. Nearly six weeks had passed since my return home, yet Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief every time our eyes met. He kept his thoughts of that time well hidden, but I shuddered every time I thought about the strain I had put him through.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, setting his book down.

"Carlisle," I began. "Do you think it will be necessary for us to intervene in Seattle?"

His eyebrow arched. _We've never gotten involved before. Why now…_ His eyes grew wide as he realized exactly why I was asking. _…ah, Bella._

"You spent quite some time with them, Carlisle. What is their procedure? At what point to they make the determination to intercede?" I asked.

He furrowed his brow as he thought for a moment. "In the past, they would act as soon as any evidence of exposure was garnered. They've become lax as of late, but I would venture to guess, due to recent events and the proximity of this situation to our home, that they will act more quickly."

"Do we need to be concerned that they will come here?" I asked, my hands beginning to clench at my sides.

"Well, of course it's a possibility…"

"I can see them coming," Alice interjected. "I can keep watch and we will know as soon as a decision to come here is made."

"See," Carlisle said, smiling. "We will have fair warning if they decide to come here and that will give you ample time to hide Bella. We won't let any harm come to her, Edward, we can promise you that. For that matter, Bella has made it perfectly clear that she wishes to be changed. If the Volturi do intend to come here, we can fulfill the promise that was made and there will be no reason for them to cause us any trouble."

"But…" I opened my mouth to protest.

Carlisle raised his hand. "I know that you hope for something more for her, Edward, but this was her decision. I will honor the promise I made to her."

I lowered my eyes, unwilling to argue with my father. The time for protests and negotiations had passed. Everything was now up to Bella. I glanced at the clock over Carlisle's desk and my worries were abruptly calmed as I realized the time. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, focusing instead on the peace I would feel once Bella was in my arms again.

Carlisle nodded, seeing the look in my eyes as I turned to leave. Alice smiled sweetly – a little too sweetly.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she replied, batting her eyelashes.

"Alice…?"

"You'll see," she teased as she turned to skip from the room, humming to herself.

_Argh, how exasperating!_ I didn't have time to deal with Alice now; I had more important things to attend to. Bella would be waiting for me.

"Go get her, Tiger!" Emmett called as I ran to the garage.

I chuckled lightly as I eased into the leather seat and started the ignition. It was amazing how just the thought of Bella could dispel every concern, every bit of gloom. The brilliancy of Bella's love chased away all the shadows – brought the light back into my life.

I listened intently to the conversation between father and daughter as I pulled in front of the Swan home. Choosing not to heed Alice's warning, I gathered the envelope of college applications and roll of stamps in my hands. As far as evening activities went, Charlie certainly couldn't object to this.

"Some of these places are pretty pricey, Bells. I want to help. You don't have to go all the way to Alaska just because it's cheaper," Charlie reasoned. I knew full well why she had chosen to apply to the University of Alaska, and the price of tuition had very little to do with it.

"I've got it covered," she replied. "Besides, there's lots of financial aid out there. It's easy to get loans." Again, something she wouldn't need.

"So…" Charlie hesitated.

"So what?"

"Nothing. I was just…" _Why does this have to be…Remember, Charlie, don't push too hard. You don't want to lose her. _"Just wondering what…Edward's plans are for next year?"

"Oh," Bella sighed. She knew full well that my plans revolved completely around her. I would follow her anywhere. Our lives were intrinsically linked, inseparable until she ordered me away.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

Saving Bella from the awkwardness of trying to lie to her father, I knocked on the door. I could hear the sound of her chair skidding across the floor as she pushed herself from the table.

"Coming!" she called. Her steps grew louder as she ran to the door.

"Ugh, just go away," Charlie mumbled under his breath. _When will she see that this guy is not right for her? There's something about him that I just can't put my finger on. He seems nice enough, but there's just something about the way they hover around each other that doesn't sit right with me. It's not healthy, if you ask me._

I could hear the beautiful sound of Bella's heart racing as she neared. The door flew open and there she was – my angel. The light cast from the kitchen formed a glow around her, highlighting the red accents in her hair. I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face. Her eyes slowly made their way to mine and as our eyes met, her breathing stopped. Her knees wobbled slightly as she reached for my hand. My fingers interlaced with hers, hot and cold meeting and the result was pure ecstasy.

"Hey," she smiled, her cheeks blushing slightly as I lifted our joined hands to brush her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly and leaned into my touch.

"How was your afternoon?" I asked.

"Slow."

"For me, as well," I replied. She had no idea how agonizingly long a few hours could seem to a vampire. I lifted her hand to my face, her ivory skin lightly caressing my own. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, allowing the scent of freesia to completely envelop me. The slow burn in my throat was nearly undetectable and a satisfied smile crept up the corners of my mouth.

_Okay now, let's not stand in the doorway all evening. Either come in or get out,_ Charlie huffed as he pushed his chair away from the table. I lowered Bella's hand as he peeked around the corner. I saw his eyes flit briefly from my face to his gun belt that hung on the wall and back to me.

"Good evening, Charlie," I greeted calmly.

Charlie grumbled in response and crossed his arms, making it quite clear that I was an unwelcome guest in his home, not that his reaction was unexpected. Ever since our altercation upon my return, Charlie had done nothing but make it abundantly clear that he did not want me anywhere near his daughter. Bella, on the other hand, made it plain that he had no choice in the matter.

"I brought another set of applications," I smiled at Bella and held up the thick envelope. She responded by rolling her eyes and letting out a sharp breath. "There are still a few open deadlines," I reassured her. "And a few places willing to make exceptions."

She made a face and I chuckled lightly. At least Charlie could approve of my efforts to get Bella into college, even if Bella herself was less than enthusiastic. I gathered that she would rather put off the entire concept of continuing her education in order to accept Carlise's offer of immortality. Little did she know that Carlisle had actually sided with me on this matter, agreeing that her continued education _was_ important. She didn't have to know that Carlisle was secretly calling in favors to all the universities he had tenured in the past.

"Shall we?" I asked, tugging her arm slightly as she followed me into the kitchen. Charlie shadowed my movements, keeping a watchful eye. My hand felt perceptibly cooler as Bella released her grasp to stride past me. She picked up her weathered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from the table and moved it to the counter. Why did she continually read that novel? What was it that she found so fascinating? It was one of the many peculiarities of Bella's mind that puzzled me.

"Speaking of college applications, Edward – Bella and I were just talking about next year. Have you decided where you're going to school?" Charlie asked. _Preferably somewhere very far away._

"Not yet. I've received a few acceptance letters, but I'm still weighing my options."

_I'll bet you are. _"Where have you been accepted?"

"Syracuse…Harvard…Dartmouth…and I just got accepted to the University of Alaska Southeast today." I turned, winking at Bella. Her face flushed and she brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter. I could hear Charlie's blood pressure begin to rise.

"Harvard? Dartmouth?...Well, that's pretty…that's something," he stumbled over his words, clearly trying to hide his surprise. "Yeah, but the University of Alaska…you wouldn't really consider that when you could go Ivy League. I mean, your father would want you to…" _Please don't tell me that I'm going to have to have another conversation with Carlisle. Sending Bella away to college was my last hope of getting her out on her own…away from you. _

"Carlisle's always fine with whatever I choose to do," I replied.

"Hmph," he re-crossed his arms and lowered his eyes; mentally forming the conversation he would have with my father about my education.

Bella's voice broke the awkward silence. "Guess what, Edward?" she smiled brightly.

"What, Bella?"

She grinned as she pointed to an envelope on the counter. "I just got _my_ acceptance to the University of Alaska!"

"Congratulations! What a coincidence!" I smiled at her conspiratorially as Charlie continued to fume in the corner.

"Fine," he mumbled before leaving the room. "I'm going to go watch the game, Bella. Nine-thirty." He shot me a glare before turning toward the living room.

I saw a brief flash of puzzlement on Bella's face. "Er, Dad? Remember the very recent discussion about my freedom…?" she asked. My ears perked up and I looked from her to Charlie, taking note of the chagrin on his face. Could it be? Had he finally released Bella from her punishment? I was surprised that I hadn't picked up on it in his thoughts. I had kept watch, waiting for any indication that he would re-establish her freedom, but his decision had not wavered. Esme would be thrilled to see her again…and Emmett too.

Charlie sighed in defeat, "Right. Okay, _ten_-thirty. You still have a curfew on school nights."

"Bella's no longer grounded?" I asked, failing to conceal my sudden burst of excitement.

"Conditionally," he responded. "What's it to you?" _I didn't do it for your benefit! I may not have read that note from Jacob, but after talking to Billy, I have a pretty good idea what it said. Jacob really needs her right now – I hope she realizes that._

"It's just good to know. Alice has been itching for a shopping partner, and I'm sure Bella would love to see some city lights."

_Absolutely not!_ _You're not going anywhere near Seattle – it's far too dangerous. _Charlie's blood pressure began to rise again and his face turned an alarming shade of violet. "NO!" he bellowed.

Bella's jaw dropped at her father's sudden outburst. "Dad! What's the problem?"

"I don't want you going to Seattle right now."

"Huh?" she asked, seemingly confused.

_Does she listen to anything I say? _He sighed dramatically. "I told you about that story in the paper – there's some kind of gang on a killing spree in Seattle and I want you to steer clear, okay?" I absently picked up the discarded newspaper, scanning the headlines. It was nothing new to me, but I felt the need to demonstrate to Charlie that I wasn't completely unaware of the danger.

"Dad," she whined, "there's a better chance that I'll get struck by lightning than that the one day I'm in Seattle –"

"No, that's fine, Charlie," I interrupted, glancing up from the newspaper to meet Charlie's eyes. "I didn't mean Seattle. I was thinking Portland, actually. I wouldn't have Bella in Seattle, either. Of course not." I returned my gaze to the paper, seemingly engrossed in the article.

"Fine," he grumbled before sauntering off to the living room. Bella stared after him, biting her lip until the sounds of the television began blaring.

"What –" she began.

"Hold on," I whispered, holding up a finger to halt her question. My eyes remained trained on the newspaper, avoiding Bella's stare. I stealthily reached my other hand out and slid a stack of papers across to her.

She glanced briefly at the college application in front of her and back at me, opening her mouth once again to voice her protests.

"I think you can recycle your essays for this one," I interrupted once again. "Same questions."

She blew out a sharp breath, but grabbed a pen and began filling out the application. I suppressed the urge to grin as I pretended to remain focused on the newspaper article. Bella's hair fell down across her eyes as she hunched over the table. She chewed on her lip as she focused on the task at hand. Satisfied that her concentration was on the college application, I abandoned my ruse and instead began gazing absently out the window.

The moonlight glinted off the rain-spattered window, reminding me once again of my mother's ring. The tiny gold band felt like a lead weight in my pocket, an anchor weighing me down, constantly reminding me that I had not yet officially asked Bella for her hand. My silent reverie was interrupted as Bella huffed and shoved her papers aside.

"Bella?"

"Be serious, Edward. _Dartmouth_?" She arched an brow and shook her head.

"I think you'd like New Hampshire," I encouraged, pushing the application back in front of her. "There's a full complement of night courses for me, and the forests are very conveniently located for the avid hiker. Plentiful wildlife." I smiled broadly, putting every ounce of energy into winning her over.

"I'll let you pay me back, if that makes you happy. If you want, I can charge you interest," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Like I could even get in without some enormous bribe. Or was that part of the loan? The new Cullen wing of the library? Ugh. Why are we having this discussion again?"

_ You keep pushing Bella to apply for college. You keep prodding her along…Your subtle hints are not so subtle and she's started to pick up on it. _Alice's warning rang in my ears.

"Will you just fill out the application, please, Bella? It won't hurt you to apply," I encouraged.

Bella squared her shoulders and I could see that she was not going to cooperate. Too quick for her to see, I slid the papers back into the envelope at my side.

"You know what? I don't think I will," she replied, reaching for the papers that were no longer there. She glanced around the table briefly before her mouth set in a determined frown. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I sign your name better than you do yourself," I replied smugly. "You've already written the essays."

Her heart rate escalated and her cheeks flooded with color. "You're going way overboard with this, you know," she hissed. "I really don't need to apply anywhere else. I've been accepted in Alaska. I can almost afford the first semester's tuition. It's as good an alibi as any. There's no need to throw away a bunch of money, no matter whose it is."

So, Alice was right. _Of course she was!_ It was glaringly obvious which path Bella was on at this moment. She had no intention of waiting, of granting me more time. If college was merely an _alibi_, as she put it, then it was painfully clear that she had chosen to accept Carlisle's offer. _Only one month left! _One month of heartbeats. One month of feeling her warm skin against mine. One month enjoying the beauty of her chocolate brown eyes and the enrapturing blush of her cheeks. One month. _It's not enough!_

I could not hide the pain in my eyes. "Bella –"

"Don't start," she interrupted me, raising her hands in exasperation. "I agree that I need to go through the motions for Charlie's sake, but we both know I'm not going to be in any condition to go to school next fall. To be anywhere near people."

"I thought the timing was still undecided," I hedged. "You might enjoy a semester or two of college. There are a lot of human experiences you've never had." I was suddenly overcome with the irrational fear that I may lose her. I knew it was silly to think that I could lose this angel who had professed her love and was willing to sacrifice her soul, but I couldn't shake the feeling. Perhaps it was her reluctance to accept my proposal.

"I'll get to those afterward," she insisted.

I shook my head. "They won't be _human_ experiences afterward. You don't get a second chance at humanity, Bella."

"You've got to be reasonable about the timing, Edward. It's just too dangerous to mess around with."

"There's no danger yet," I reminded her.

I watched her features transform as a series of emotions flitted across her face - anger, concern, hesitation, worry, and finally, sadness. She wasn't ready. I could not allow her to rush into a hasty decision about her mortality merely because she feared the Volturi. Had she not listened to me when I promised to protect her? Did she not realize that Alice would give us fair warning before they decided to visit? What concerned me more than the fear was the sadness. She would be sacrificing everything, leaving everything and everyone behind. She wasn't ready for that.

"Bella, there's no hurry. I won't let anyone hurt you. You can take all the time you need." I reached across the table for her hand. Her warm fingers laced in mine as she looked up at me and smiled.

"I want to hurry," she whispered. "I want to be a monster, too."

If that was her idea of a joke, it was far from amusing. She had no idea what she was asking for. After all she had seen, how could she not understand the ramifications of this decision? I gritted my teeth, forcing the level of my voice to remain low. "You have no idea what you're saying."

I released her hand and grabbed the paper, flinging it in front of her and forcing her to read the headline.

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE,**

**POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY**

She read the words and looked up at me, puzzled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

_So naïve._ "Monsters are not a joke, Bella," I murmured, staring deeply into her eyes.

She read the words again and whispered, "A…a _vampire_ is doing this?"

"You'd be surprised, Bella, at how often my kind are the source behind the horrors in your human news. It's easy to recognize, when you know what to look for. The information here indicates a newborn vampire is loose in Seattle. Bloodthirsty, wild, out of control. The way we all were." She stared blankly at me as I emphasized my last sentence, hoping that some small portion would sink in. She needed to understand the gravity of what she had asked for. She needed to completely grasp the depth of her commitment before it was too late.

"We've been monitoring the situation for a few weeks. All the signs are there – the unlikely disappearances, always in the night, the poorly disposed-of corpses, the lack of other evidence…Yes, someone brand-new. And no one seems to be taking responsibility for the neophyte…" I paused, reigning in my anger. Was I disclosing too much? Would this new information increase her level of anxiety regarding the Volturi and encourage her to move up the date? I tried my best to hide my concern and sound apathetic, praying she would not see through the charade.

"Well, it's not our problem. We wouldn't even pay attention to the situation if it wasn't going on so close to home. Like I said, this happens all the time. The existence of monsters results in monstrous consequences."

She refused to meet my gaze. The quiet between us was deafening and I longed to hear what she was thinking. Finally, her quiet whisper broke the silence.

"It won't be the same for me." She reluctantly raised her eyes to focus on mine. There was no timidity there, she was resolved in her decision and unwavering in her trust. "You won't let me be like that. We'll live in Antarctica."

I couldn't stifle my low chuckle. "Penguins. Lovely."

She joined in the laughter, her shoulders relaxing with the sudden break in tension. "Alaska, then, as planned. Only somewhere much more remote than Juneau – somewhere with grizzlies galore," she smiled. When did we make this decision? She was back to ignoring my pleas again. Very well – best not press the issue tonight.

"Better. There are polar bears, too. Very fierce. And the wolves get quite large." At that, her breathing hitched and her heart rate began to escalate. Her hands clenched into tight fists on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

As I watched her face, I immediately regretted my last statement. _Well, almost…_ I could not hide my distain for the creatures she insisted on calling her friends. _Filthy mongrels!_

"Oh. Never mind the wolves, then, if the idea is offensive to you."

She lowered her eyes and began chewing on her lower lip again. "He was my best friend, Edward. Of course the idea offends me."

This was an issue on which we would have to agree to disagree. She knew very well how I felt about the wolves. They were an unwelcome presence in our lives, and Jacob Black was the worst of all. Alice may not be able to see his future, but judging by his thoughts at our last encounter, he was going to be a thorn in my side. His adolescent crush made him believe he had some sort of claim over Bella. We would see about that.

"Please forgive my thoughtlessness. I shouldn't have suggested that."

"Don't worry about it," she replied glumly.

She was angry with me. _Stupid!_ Controlling my jealousy was something I would need to practice. It ripped me apart inside to see her in any pain. I reached across the table and placed a finger under her chin, coaxing her to look up at me.

"Sorry. Really," I apologized, my tone sincere.

"I know. I know it's not the same thing. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It's just that…well, I was already thinking about Jacob before you came over." She paused, waiting for my reaction. When I didn't respond, she continued, "Charlie says Jake is having a hard time. He's hurting right now, and…it's my fault." She lowered her eyes again.

"You've done nothing wrong, Bella," I assured her.

"I need to make it better, Edward. I owe him that. And it's one of Charlie's conditions, anyway –" My jaw clenched reflexively as I remembered Charlie's thoughts of the note from Jacob. _How dare he cause her pain! How dare he make her feel that his pain was her fault! He doesn't know the meaning of pain…_

"You know it's out of the question for you to be around a werewolf unprotected, Bella. And it would break the treaty if any of us cross over onto their land. Do you want us to start a war?"

"Of course not!" she nearly shouted.

"Then there's really no point in discussing the matter further." I lowered my hand from her face and looked away, unwilling to continue the conversation about the wolves. My eyes flitted to her worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_ lying on the counter.

"I'm glad Charlie has decided to let you out – you're sadly in need of a visit to the bookstore. I can't believe you're reading _Wuthering Heights_ again. Don't you know if by heart yet?" I teased.

"Not all of us have photographic memories," she spat. Either she was still sore with me for the prior conversation or I had struck a nerve. It still intrigued me how she could adamantly defend literary characters that had no true merit.

"Photographic memory or not, I don't understand why you like it. The characters are ghastly people who ruin each other's lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story."

"You have some serious issues with the classics," she retorted, her lips curving in a determined scowl.

"Perhaps it's because I'm not impressed by antiquity," I replied. I could no longer hide my satisfied smile. I had successfully diverted her attention from one topic to another, and judging by her reaction, she had all but forgotten my comments about the wolves. I pressed on, eager to hear her explanations.

"Honestly, though, why do you read it over and over? What is it that appeals to you?" I reached across the table once more to caress her face with my hand. She was momentarily dazed.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I think it's something about the inevitability. How nothing can keep them apart – not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death, in the end…"

She was right about that. No matter how miserable the two characters were or what horrid people they were, they were destined to be together. Just like Bella and I were destined for each other…but I would certainly not compare Bella to Cathy and I would sincerely hope that she would not think me to be anything like Heathcliff.

"I still think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality," I teased.

"I think that may be the point," she argued. "Their love _is_ their only redeeming quality."

"I hope you have better sense than that – to fall in love with someone so…malignant."

She smiled as she leaned her cheek into my palm, lightly brushing my cool skin with her lips. I shivered in response. "It's a bit late for me to worry about who I fall in love with," she teased. "But even without the warning, I seem to have managed fairly well."

"I'm glad_ you_ think so," I laughed. Her responding smile was dazzling.

"Well, I hope you're smart enough to stay away from someone so selfish. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff." There was no cause for worry there. Bella was the polar opposite of Catherine – selfless, devoted, compassionate – Bella was everything I wanted, everything I needed.

"I'll be on my guard," I smiled. She sighed softly as she placed her hand over mine, holding it against her blushing cheek. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the sensation of my cool skin on her face. I felt the hum of electricity traveling through my fingertips as my thumb gently stroked her bottom lip.

She opened her eyes and looked intently into mine. "I need to see Jacob."

I closed my eyes, once again trying to maintain my calm. "No," I replied simply.

"It's truly not dangerous at all," she pleaded. "I used to spend all day in La Push with the whole lot of them, and nothing ever happened."

She was lying. I could hear it in her voice. And if her voice didn't give her away, her galloping heart certainly did. "Werewolves are unstable. Sometimes, the people near them get hurt. Sometimes, they get killed."

I couldn't live with myself if I allowed anything to happen to her. I had allowed enough damage in my absence and I would be damned if I would stand idly by and allow any harm to come to her now. Protecting Bella was my utmost priority. Without her, I had no reason for being. I watched her expression intently, waiting for her retort. She sat in silence for a moment before whispering softly.

"You don't know them."

_I wouldn't be so sure about that._ "I know them better than you think, Bella. I was here the last time," I reminded her. I wondered to myself if she had had this same conversation with Jacob regarding me. Did she defend my honor as vehemently as she defended his?

"The last time?" _Had she already forgotten?_

"We started crossing paths with the wolves about seventy years ago…We had just settled near Hoquiam. That was before Alice and Jasper were with us. We outnumbered them, but that wouldn't have stopped it from turning into a fight if not for Carlisle. He managed to convince Ephraim Black that coexisting was possible, and eventually made the truce.

"We thought the line had died out with Ephraim. That genetic quirk which allowed the transmutation had been lost…" I paused, glancing up at Bella. There was sadness in her eyes – the pain she felt for her friend. I could not help but wonder if it was something about her that drew them out. Bella's affinity for supernatural creatures and unexplainable attraction made me question whether or not she had some latent power, not unlike the powers that manifest when a human is turned. I made a mental note to discuss this with Alice later.

"Your bad luck seems to get more potent every day," I continued. "Do you realize that your insatiable pull for all things deadly was strong enough to recover a pack of mutant canines from extinction? If we could bottle your luck, we'd have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands."

She frowned. "But _I_ didn't bring them back. Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"My bad luck had nothing to do with it. The werewolves came back because the vampires did." _What? Is she serious? _I thought about what she said, but quickly dismissed the notion. It must be something Jacob had told her, some story they conjured in order to place the blame for their transformations on their enemy.

Undeterred by my silence, she continued. "Jacob told me that your family being here set things in motion. I thought you would already know…" _Just as I thought._

"Is that what they think?" I smirked.

"Edward, look at the facts. Seventy years ago, you came here, and the werewolves showed up. You come back now, and the werewolves show up again. Do you think that's a coincidence?" I could see in her eyes that she believed the theory without question. I had to admit, her points were valid, but how did they explain the sudden explosion in their numbers _after_ our departure?

"Carlisle will be interested in that theory," I replied.

"Theory," she scoffed.

I ignored her irritation. "Interesting, but not exactly relevant. The situation remains the same." Regardless of why the werewolves decided to make their reappearance, they were still too dangerous for Bella to associate with.

Bella sat silent for a moment before getting up from the table. Her body angled slightly and I could see the impression of folded paper in her back pocket, no doubt the note from Jacob. My curiosity flared, but I dared not ask her what the note said. She approached me and I gladly opened my arms for her as she climbed onto my lap. I closed my eyes, nestling my nose in her hair. She clasped my hand, turning it over in her own and tracing light patterns on my palm. A low hum echoed in my chest, not unlike the contented purr of cat.

"Please just listen for a minute," she asked, still caressing my palm. "This is so much more important than some whim to drop in on an old friend. Jacob is in _pain_. I can't _not _try to help him – I can't give up on him now, when he needs me. Just because he's not human all the time…Well, he was there for me when I was…not so human myself. You don't know what it was like…" My hands reflexively tightened into fists and my jaw clenched. I closed my eyes, reliving the visions of Bella's pain in my absence, of everything I had put her through by leaving. If I had never left, we wouldn't be having this discussion. I could not deny that her relationship with those mongrels was my fault.

"If Jacob hadn't helped me…" she continued. "I'm not sure what you would have come home to. I owe him better than this, Edward." What would I have come back to? Would she still have flung herself off of that fateful cliff, yet for very different reasons? Would anyone have been there to save her? I shuddered at the thought, reliving the very real memory of her death.

"I'll never forgive myself for leaving you," I whispered, my voice strained with the agony of the truth of those words. "Not if I live a hundred thousand years."

She turned to face me and laid her hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to meet her loving gaze. There was no judgment in her eyes, only understanding.

"You were just trying to do the right thing. And I'm sure it would have worked with anyone less mental than me. Besides, you're here now," she smiled. "That's the part that matters."

"If I'd never left, you wouldn't feel the need to go risk your life to comfort a _dog_." She flinched at the term.

"I don't know how to phrase this properly. It's going to sound cruel, I suppose. But I've come too close to losing you in the past. I know what it feels like to think I have. I am _not_ going to tolerate anything dangerous." I looked into her eyes, awaiting the angry response that was sure to follow.

"You have to trust me on this. I'll be fine," she tried to assure me.

"Please, Bella," I begged.

"Please what?"

"Please, for me. Please make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe. I'll do everything I can, but I would appreciate a little help."

"I'll work on it," she muttered, clearly not taking a liking to my request.

I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her into my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around her. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on her head, breathing in her intoxicating aroma, reveling in her warmth. "Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept of how much I love you?"

Her lips pressed against my neck and the skin beneath them blazed. "I know how much _I_ love _you_," she replied.

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest." She couldn't fathom the depth of my feelings for her. She was my hope, my life, my everything. She was the air that I breathed, the light in my eyes, the warmth in my cold heart.

"Impossible," she murmured.

I placed a kiss on the top of her head, once more pleading with her. "No werewolves."

"I'm not going along with that. I have to see Jacob."

"Then I'll have to stop you," I replied. She had no idea how serious I was. I would do everything in my power to keep her safe, and if that meant forbidding her from visiting her friend, then so be it. She could hate me for it, but that didn't matter. I could not allow her to endanger her life.

"We'll see about that," she countered. "He's still my friend."


	2. Chapter 2: Portent

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 2

Portent

"Edward," Bella murmured while she slept. "Please…don't go."

I cringed. I had spent every night with Bella since my return and, even though she slept each night curled in my arms, her dreams were still haunted by the memories of my absence. She did not speak of them to me, but her unconscious mind gave me a glimpse into her hidden fears. Each word was filled with sorrow, only deepening the regret I felt for what I had done to her.

"I will do whatever it takes, Bella," I whispered. "I promise. I will prove my love to you."

She murmured something I couldn't decipher and shifted to her side, facing away from me. The absence of her warm skin against mine sent a chill through me. Would she ever truly forgive me? I would make sure of it. I would fight for her with every ounce of strength in my body.

"Jacob…I'm sorry," she muttered, her brow creasing with worry in her fitful slumber. I traced a cool finger along her forehead, smoothing out the lines. Jacob Black. It was easy to see that Bella cared deeply for him. And that mongrel, no matter how immature, truly believed in his love for her. He would fight for her, of that I was certain. If Bella was given a choice, I could not predict with any level of confidence which one of us she would choose. If she found that she could not trust me, would she go back to the familiar safety she felt in Jacob's arms?

The jealously that burned slowly in the pit of my stomach gave way to curiosity. I thought of the note Jacob had written to Bella. I looked over at the rocking chair where Bella had haphazardly tossed her jeans. I could still see the impression of the folded paper in the back pocket. Would it be wrong of me to read it? I decided if I had any hope of winning the battle for Bella's heart, I would need to know my enemy thoroughly.

I gently eased myself off the bed, careful not to wake Bella. She would be sore with me if she knew that I was prying. I silently crept over to the chair and pulled the note out of her pocket. I unfolded the paper and stared at the words. So many times, he had started to write and crossed it out. Why not start over? Why leave the words so they could still be read? My eyes scanned the page and focused on the final words in the message.

_Yeah, I miss you. A lot._

_Doesn't change anything. Sorry._

_Jacob_

I refolded the note and placed it back, turning to face Bella once again. Her hair was splayed across her pillow, tangled up in her fingers as she tossed fretfully. I strode over to the bed and caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. Her movement instantly stilled and a slight smile crept across her lips. She opened her eyes dreamily and looked up at me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

She smiled a little wider and stretched her arms above her head. First light was just beginning to peek through the window. I leaned over, kissing her forehead lightly, and dashed out the window to prepare for the day.

"Hey there, lover boy," Emmett called as I ran through the door. "You get any?"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded, a loud crack echoing through the house as she smacked his arm.

Emmett smirked and shrugged his shoulders. When Esme returned to her task, he looked over to me again, grinning widely and waggling his eyebrow suggestively. It was Rosalie who smacked him then.

I shook my head and ran up the stairs to change my clothing. As I was buttoning my shirt, Alice danced through the door. She planted herself on my couch, allowing her legs to swing playfully off the side.

"So…how was your night?" she asked.

"Do you need to ask, Alice?" I glanced at her, arching an eyebrow.

She giggled in response. "No, I don't. Just making conversation," she smiled. "I could have told you, but that would have ruined the surprise." She picked up one of my books from the side table and began absently flipping through the pages.

"Go ahead and ask, Alice."

"Can I borrow Bella? We have so much shopping to catch up on! Have you seen her wardrobe?" Alice made a face, thinking about Bella's complete lack of interest in fashion.

"It's not up to me," I reminded her. "If you want to take Bella shopping, then just ask her."

She closed her eyes briefly and opened them a moment later with a huge grin on her face. "Excellent!"

I chuckled as she skipped from the room.

-x-

There was a perceptible bounce in Bella's step as we walked from class to class. Her dreams may have been fraught with worry, but she seemed to be bubbling with excitement at the prospect of her newfound freedom. For that matter, the mood of the entire student body seemed to improve as the number of days in the school year dwindled. The senior class was exceptionally energized about the impending graduation. I wished I could share in that sentiment.

The hallway was littered with bright signs touting all the festivities planned before the year's end. A large poster announcing this year's prom caught my attention. I wished I could dance with Bella under the stars once again, but she had already made it perfectly clear that I was under no circumstances to _drag_ her to the prom again. As long as Bella was mine, I would find other occasions to dance with her. I didn't need the excuse of a formal dance to twirl Bella in my arms. My mind began to drift as I plotted the perfect scenario where we could do just that.

I saw Alice scan Bella's appearance, grimacing slightly, when we walked into the cafeteria. _That girl is in desperate need of a new wardrobe. Where should we go, Edward? New York? Paris? Milan? _I rolled my eyes at Alice, shaking my head. Leave it to Alice to take the concept of Bella's new freedom to the extreme.

"Have you sent your announcements, yet?" Angela asked as Bella set down her tray. _She's probably already finished. Why, oh why, do I have to have so many relatives and why does my mother insist I send an announcement to each and every one of them?_

"No," she answered. "There's no point, really. Renée knows when I'm graduating. Who else is there?" Bella shrugged her shoulders and eased into her seat. As sad as it was that Bella had no extended family, I had to admit that it was the ideal situation for her. If, or I should say when, she is turned, she would have far less to leave behind than most.

"How about you, Alice?" Angela asked, turning to face my sister.

"All done," she smiled. _Tell me, Edward, how many times have we graduated now? I think I've lost count. _I stifled a chuckle.

"Lucky you," Angela sighed. "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it."

Bella looked up from her lunch. "I'll help you," she volunteered. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting." Was I hearing her right? I couldn't hide my approving smile, not only because of Bella's generosity in volunteering her time, but more so the fact that she was making an effort to spend time with her friends – her _human_ friends. That would certainly make her father happy.

I felt a small glimmer of hope. The more time she spent with her friends, participating in human activities, perhaps the more she would wish to remain human. Granted, this was an unlikely scenario, but I could hope.

_Really? _Angela eyes grew wide as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's so nice of you. I'll come over any time you want."

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay – I'm sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night."

"Really?" Angela asked with surprise. "I thought you said you were in for life."

_The rest of her human life, anyway._

"I'm more surprised than you are," Bella smiled. "I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free."

"Well, this is great, Bella!" Angela gushed. "We'll have to go out to celebrate."

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

"What should we do?" Alice chimed in. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement and anticipation and I could see the answering uncertainty on Bella's face. _Oh, we have so much time to make up for! It's been ages! _I shot Alice a warning glare. _Oh, Edward, be reasonable. You know very well that I haven't spent any quality time with Bella since her birthday. _

"Whatever you're thinking, Alice, I doubt I'm _that_ free."

"Free is free, right?" she replied, winking.

"I'm sure I still have boundaries – like the continental U.S., for example," Bella teased.

_But how did she…? _Alice cut her eyes in my direction. _Edward, did you say something? _Angela and Ben began laughing at what they assumed was a joke. If only they knew…

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alice asked, persisting in her efforts to get Bella out of the house.

Bella frowned slightly. "Nothing. Look, let's give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn't joking. It's a school night, anyway."

"We'll celebrate this weekend, then," Alice insisted.

"Sure," Bella replied half-heartedly.

Alice turned to Angela. "What do you think we should do? Should we have a party? Or have a girl's night out in Portland?"

"Girl's night sounds fun. I'm going to need a break from all the tedium surrounding graduation," Angela replied.

"Hey, what about the guys?" Ben chimed in. "Why can't it be a girls' _and_ guys' night out?"

Alice's tinkling laugh filled the cafeteria. "Well…I guess we could make an exception. I think Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie may be coming home this weekend on break. Maybe we could all go out." _Wouldn't that be fun, Edward?_

I rolled my eyes and tuned out my sister, instead focusing on Bella. She was oddly silent, seemingly paying no attention to the plans that were being made. She chewed her bottom lip nervously and there was sadness in her eyes. She was thinking about Jacob, I was almost certain. She was unhappy with the edict I had created forbidding her interaction with the werewolves. She just didn't understand the danger – she never did. Whether it was my family or the wolves, Bella naively surrounded herself with the most dangerous of creatures.

My attention was sharply wrenched from Bella as I saw a flash of red hair. I shot a panicked look at Alice and her eyes were staring blankly with the vision she was seeing. I saw Victoria, her red hair whipping wildly around her face. She was preparing to come back to Forks. She was preparing to resume her hunt for Bella. The vision continued and I saw Bella strolling with her friends in Portland. The next moment, Bella turned a corner and there was Victoria.

_NO! That will not happen._

"Alice? Alice!" Angela called to her, waving her hand back and forth in front of her face. Angela had been making suggestions for the weekend this entire time and Alice had not heard a single word. I began to panic, wondering what conclusions Bella would jump to when she realized Alice was having a vision. No, I could not allow her to worry about this. It would only add fuel to her argument or perhaps cause her to move the date of her change up even closer.

Angela and Ben exchanged a worried glance as Alice continued to stare vacantly ahead. I decided it was time to intercede – we couldn't allow the humans to become suspicious. I began laughing, pretending to be privy to some sort of inside joke. Bella and the others looked at me, confused. I kicked Alice's shin under the table and she jumped up, instantly breaking her concentration.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" I teased.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess," she replied. _Thank you, Edward. You saw it, right? What should we do? _

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben said.

"Oh, I know!" Alice exclaimed, obviously trying to cover her tracks. "I'm so excited about graduation, I can't seem to concentrate in class anymore." There were murmurs of agreement around the table.

Angela and Ben continued to discuss the plans for the upcoming weekend, asking Bella what she would like. Alice took a moment while they were seemingly distracted to look keenly into my eyes. _What should we do, Edward? Do you think Charlie would allow Bella to stay at our house this weekend, or would that be pushing it? _I silently answered her questions, keeping my eyes on Bella, wary of how much she would infer from our unspoken conversation. I twirled a strand of her hair in my fingers and she gave me a weak smile. The struggle to remain composed while every cell in my body screamed at me to take her away from Forks was immeasurably difficult.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. As we rose, Bella gave me a worried glance and I could almost see the questions beginning to form in her mind. I needed to stall for more time until I could think of a solution to this problem – of how I could protect Bella and eliminate the threat Victoria posed at the same time. If I allowed her to be alone with me, she would indeed hammer me with questions and I was unsure if I would be able to conceal the truth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angela kiss Ben goodbye before heading to her next class. Bella's eyes widened slightly as I walked up to Ben, deciding that striking up a conversation would be the best way to thwart her impending interrogation.

"So, Ben," I began. "If they want to have a girls' night out, maybe we should get a bunch of the guys together and have a guys' night."

_Is he talking to me? _Ben paused, unsure of how to respond to my sudden interest. Alice was charming and easily conversed with the humans, but for some reason, there was something about me that unnerved them and caused them to maintain a safe distance. Of course, that was the way it should be. Bella was a rare exception to this rule.

"Um…" Ben stammered, "sure, that would be cool."

"I was thinking we could all go to a baseball game in Seattle or something like that."

He nodded. "That could be fun. I'll ask some of the guys and see what they think."

Bella sighed as the bell rang indicating the start of class. I hid my smug grin, secretly proud that I had been able to put her off for even a short time. I spent the class time formulating a plan to protect Bella. The problem was protecting Bella without her necessarily realizing what I was up to. What could I do or where could I take her that would not raise suspicion? Then it dawned on me. _Florida._

Bella's unused ticket vouchers, a birthday gift from Carlisle and Esme, sat on the corner of the desk in her room. I had looked at them every night, wondering when or if Bella would ever have the opportunity to redeem them. _This was perfect! _I could take Bella to Florida under the guise of visiting her mother and the rest of the family would be in Forks, prepared to fight – and hopefully destroy – Victoria. It was a brilliant plan. The only problem – convincing Bella.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of another class, I still had not decided on a plan to convince Bella to visit her mother. I looked around me, searching for someone I could talk to, once again avoiding Bella's questions.

"Mike," I called. Mike Newton spun around with an almost terrified look on his face. I smiled as warmly as I could and he responded by looking utterly confused. Mike was probably the last person I would want to strike up a conversation with, but my options were limited as the students dashed out the door to head home.

"Um….yeah?" he stammered.

"How have you been?" I asked. "We haven't really had a chance to talk before."

_Yeah, probably because every time I so much as look at Bella, you look at me like you're gonna rip my head off! _"Um…no, we haven't. What's up?"

"What are your plans for the weekend?"

_Is he serious? _"Well," he thought for a moment. "I'll probably spend the weekend in the garage. I've been having some trouble with my car, but I can't figure out what it is. I went to start it the other morning and it wouldn't even turn over."

"Is it the battery?" I asked, tying to seem interested.

"It could be…but I just replaced the battery." He looked behind me, stealing a quick glance at Bella. _Bella, who is this guy and where is Edward? _

"Perhaps it's the cables?" I offered.

"Maybe. I really don't know anything about cars," he admitted. "I need to have someone look at it, but I can't afford to take it to Dowling's." _Doesn't Bella's friend from the reservation fix cars? Maybe I should ask her for his number._

I stifled a growl that began to build at the mention of Jacob Black. As much as I disliked Mike, it wasn't safe for him to converse with werewolves either. "I know a few things – I could take a look, if you like," I offered. "Just let me drop Alice and Bella at home."

Mike's jaw dropped and I was pretty sure I could see Bella's do the same out of the corner of my eye. "Er…thanks," he mumbled. "But I have to get to work. Maybe some other time."

"Absolutely."

"See ya," Mike called over his shoulder as he climbed into his car, one I assumed he borrowed. He sat for a moment, shaking his head, before starting the ignition and driving out of the lot.

We strode in silence and Bella paused as I opened the passenger door for her. "What was _that _about?" she asked.

"Just being helpful," I smiled as I shut the door and walked around the car.

As soon as the key was in the ignition, Alice began prattling about my conversation with Mike. She had seen what I was trying to do and what I was planning, and jumped to my aide immediately, filling the silence so Bella couldn't ask her questions.

"You're really not that good a mechanic, Edward. Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face is Rosalie showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Mike's car, you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas."

Bella huffed and shifted in her seat, turning to gaze out the window. She was clearly irritated with me, but this was for her own protection. She would forgive me. I locked eyes with Alice in the mirror, encouraging her to maintain the conversation.

"A promise is a promise, Alice. I'll get it for you for Christmas," I said.

"But…Edward," she pouted. "I want one _now._ You have no idea how exhilarating that piece of machinery was. It drove like a dream, like a bumblebee blurring through the Italian countryside. You know I have a hard time being patient."

"What would you have me do, Alice? Buy it for you now and then not give you anything for Christmas?"

She smirked, "I could work with that. I just don't think I can wait any longer. It's been six weeks and I miss it so much! And that feeling would be so much better knowing that it's _mine _and I get to keep it."

I chuckled. "Okay, Alice. I'll see what I can do."

She giggled and clapped her hands. She continued to gush over the finer aspects of Porsche ownership and Bella would let out an exasperated sigh every few moments.

_Edward, I can see what you're planning. I think it's a good idea, but I don't think Bella will agree to it. Are you sure you don't want to just tell her the truth? She will be sorer with you later when she finds out you lied to her._

I narrowed my eyes at Alice, undeterred in my planned course of action.

_Okay, I guess all I can say is good luck. _Alice shifted out of the car as I stopped at the mouth of our driveway. She glanced at me one more time before exiting. _I'll tell everyone what I've seen and what you're planning. Don't worry, Edward, we'll get her this time. Victoria won't get anywhere near Bella._

"See you later," I said and nodded, confirming all she had said.

We rode in silence. Bella would vacillate between staring at her hands and glancing at me. I could see on her face that the questions were on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't ask. When we pulled up to her house, I chose to break the silence.

"Light homework load tonight," I commented, keeping my tone nonchalant.

"Mmm."

"Do you suppose I'm allowed inside again?"

She shrugged. "Charlie didn't throw a fit when you picked me up for school." I opened the door for her, following her into the house and up the stairs to her room. She flitted nervously around the room as I lounged on her bed, watching her every movement. She shifted her weight in her creaky desk chair and waited impatiently for her ancient computer to turn on. Papers and pens were shuffled from one side of the desk to the other. I took note of the location of the tickets. She blew out a puff of air and began loudly drumming her fingers on the desktop.

She was far too anxious about this. _I can take care of that._ I stood and placed my hand over hers, silencing her nervous fingers. I leaned in closely, whispering into her ear. "Are we a little impatient today?" I asked with a smirk.

Her head turned toward the sound of my voice and she startled at my sudden proximity. She didn't respond, seemingly dazed by the unexpected closeness. I took the opportunity to distract her properly. I leaned in, pressing my cool lips against hers. The slow smoldering in the skin that met hers began to spread throughout my body. The slow burn in my throat was barely noticeable.

Her lips were hesitant on mine, as though she were unsure of something. Perhaps she realized I was trying to distract her. _Then, I'll have to try harder._ I knotted my fingers in her hair and pressed her face to mine. She reacted by wrapping her arms around my neck and I smiled in triumph. Our lips moved together in perfect sync and her body heat blazed its way straight to my heart. I slowly slid my free arm down her back and pulled her toward me, her back arched and she molded herself to my chest. I felt her shiver and slowly released her. She responded by tightening her grip on my neck and pressing herself even closer.

A low groan rumbled in my chest. She had no idea what she did to me. Then I felt it. The unanticipated sensation was completely unnerving. Bella had opened her mouth and I could feel her tongue tracing my lower lip, like a smoldering flame licking at fresh tinder. I could feel myself beginning to lose my carefully guarded control and reluctantly pushed her away.

I chuckled as I saw the flush in her cheeks. "Ah, Bella."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," she smiled, arching an eyebrow.

"And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I don't." Her eyes widened at my confession. "Maybe I should go sit on the bed."

"If you think that's necessary…" she breathed.

I smiled and let her go, returning to her bed once again. She shook her head and returned her focus to the glowing computer screen. I closed my eyes briefly and breathed deep, willing myself to calm down. I was finding it increasingly difficult to control myself around her. The more time I spent with Bella, the more I wanted her. I may be a century-old vampire, but for all intents and purposes, I am still a seventeen-year-old boy with the raging hormones to prove it. I wanted her, but I knew I could never have her. Not like that.

**A/N: I just have to say…thank you! I am completely overwhelmed with the response to the first chapter. It is your reviews and encouragement that keep me going. I love hearing from you all and have enjoyed conversing with several of you. **

**I respond to all signed entries, so take that extra step and sign in before leaving a review. I'd love to thank you all personally and answer any questions you may have. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3: Contingency

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 3

Contingency

Bella shifted in her chair, focusing on the e-mail from her mother.

"Tell Renée I said hello."

"Sure thing," she called over her shoulder.

Bella closed her eyes briefly, her heart still hammering in her chest. When she opened her eyes, she leaned her head in her palm and gazed at the computer screen. She shook her head and chuckled as she read the message from her mother. It was curious how different they were. Bella was dependable, passionate, and steadfast – the very opposite of Renée. From what I had been told and from our brief encounter last year, Bella's mother was flighty and inconsistent, almost childlike in her thought processes.

Once finished, she sat up and her fingers began rapidly clicking on the keyboard. I rose silently and stood behind her, my curiosity getting the better of me. I saw the flight vouchers, still in their envelope, teetering on the edge of her desk. I leaned over Bella, paying more attention to her than the words she was typing on the screen. Her breath came out in soft sighs as she wrote. Her heart rate had slowed, but would palpitate erratically once every few moments – most likely a result of whatever emotion she was experiencing at the time.

I briefly scanned her reply and my eyes immediately went to the one word that would call for my attention. Jacob.

Jacob is fine. I guess. I don't see him much;

he spends most of his time with a pack of

his friends down at La Push these days.

I did not read the rest of the message. My eyes were locked on those few short sentences, picking apart each word, each phrase, trying to determine any hidden meaning. Bella sighed and turned off the computer. I quickly averted my eyes from the dimming screen and they, instead, fell on the pile of wires and dented metal lying at the bottom of her closet.

She pushed away from the desk, nearly colliding with me, and swiveled in her chair. She gasped, not realizing that I was so close. She followed my gaze and it was then that I decided that I could use this to my advantage. If I could divert her attention away from her desk, I could grab the tickets without her noticing.

"What did you _do_ to this?" I asked, motioning to the destroyed stereo on the floor.

"It didn't want to come out of the dashboard," she replied matter-of-factly. While her eyes were on the stereo, I snatched the tickets from her desk. The movement was too quick for her to detect.

"So you felt the need to torture it?" I teased.

"You know how I am with tools," she paused, rolling her eyes. "No pain was inflicted intentionally."

I shook my head, feigning horror over the destroyed machine. "You killed it."

"Oh, well," she shrugged.

"It would hurt their feelings if they saw this," I said. She bit her lip at the thought and I knew I had struck a chord. One thing Bella disliked more than any other was for another person's feelings to be hurt. Taking full advantage of this knowledge, I pressed on, looking for the precise moment to recommend a trip to Florida.

"I guess it's a good thing that you've been on house arrest. I'll have to get another one in place before they notice."

She blew out a puff of air. "Thanks, but I don't need a fancy stereo."

"It's not for your sake that I'm going to replace it."

She sighed and lowered her eyes.

_Here we go…_

"You didn't get much good out of your birthday presents last year," I noted, bringing the envelope from behind my back and beginning to wave it casually in front of her.

She looked up at me, a strange mixture of sadness and surprise on her face. It took her a moment before she noticed what I held in my hand.

"Do you realize these are about to expire?" I asked, handing the envelope to her.

"No," she replied. "I'd forgotten all about them, actually."

"Well…" I began. "We still have a little time. You've been liberated…and we have no plans this weekend, as you refuse to go to the prom with me." I paused, grinning at the grimace she made at the very mention of the word 'prom'. "Why not celebrate your freedom this way?"

"By going to Florida?" she gaped.

"You did say something about the continental U.S. being allowable," I reminded her, still smiling.

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't respond.

"Well? Are we going to see Renée or not?"

She shook her head. "Charlie will never allow it."

"Charlie can't keep you from visiting your mother," I retorted. "She still has primary custody."

"Nobody has custody of me. I'm an adult," she replied, squaring her shoulders.

"Exactly," I smiled broadly.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. I could almost see her weighing out the pros and cons in her mind. I knew that she wanted to see her mother; it was evident by how often she spoke of her in her sleep. Bella missed her mother a great deal, possibly more than she realized.

"Not this weekend," she finally replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to fight with Charlie," she sighed. "Not so soon after he's forgiven me."

Perhaps convincing her would be more difficult than I had imagined. "I think this weekend is perfect," I replied.

"Another time."

_Time to play the guilt card. _"You aren't the only one who's been trapped in this house, you know," I muttered, frowning to emphasize my false sadness.

"You can go anywhere you want," she shrugged.

I leaned in a little closer, looking into her eyes. "The outside world holds no interest for me without you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," I insisted, jutting out my bottom lip in a slight pout for emphasis. I learned from the best – Alice would be proud.

She sighed again and looked away, unwilling to fall prey to my charms. "Let's take the outside world slowly, all right? For example, we could start with a movie in Port Angeles…"

The vision of Victoria immediately came to mind and a groan escaped my lips. I could see that Bella was going to be stubborn about this. I would have to change my tactics. "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

"There's nothing left to talk about," she insisted as she rose from the chair and plopped down on the mattress, bringing her feet up underneath her. "Okay, then, new subject. What did Alice see today at lunch?"

She kept her eyes focused on my face, awaiting a reaction she wouldn't see. I was prepared for this. I eased myself beside her on the bed and picked up her hand, lazily turning it over in my own.

"She's been seeing Jasper in a strange place, somewhere in the southwest, she thinks, near his former…family. But he has no conscious intentions to go back. It's got her worried."

I looked up at her, her mouth open slightly with surprise. It was not the answer she had been expecting. "Oh," she replied simply. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't realize you'd noticed," I lied. "It's probably nothing important, in any case." I took note of the time and Bella caught my gaze. It would be bad enough for her when Charlie realized I was already here, but infinitely worse if he found us alone in her bedroom.

She nodded in understanding and gripped my hand, leading me downstairs. She spent the next hour pouring over her textbooks and struggling with Calculus while I spent that same hour completely enraptured. I could spend an eternity just gazing at her beautiful face. Her hair cascaded down her back like a chestnut waterfall. Her chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing. And her lips – _oh, her lips_ – perfectly pouty and begging to be kissed. It took every ounce of strength not to leap across the space and kiss her until she was dizzy.

Bella sighed and pushed herself away from the table. I watched with curiosity as she crossed the room and opened a cupboard, taking out what looked like recipe box and rifling through the cards.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Grandma Swan's recipe for Stroganoff. It's Charlie's favorite – sort of a thank you for letting me out of my punishment early."

I nodded. "Would you like some help?" I offered.

She arched an eyebrow and shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

We spent the next thirty minutes or so working side by side at the kitchen counter. Not wanting Bella to be near any sharp objects, I volunteered to slice the beef and chop the vegetables. She hummed lightly to herself as she took the prepared ingredients from me and tossed them into a skillet. They sizzled and popped when they met the hot oil and I couldn't hide my grimace at the foul odor. To a human, I'm sure it smelled wonderful, but to a vampire…I shuddered and she giggled at my reaction.

Charlie's cruiser rumbled in the driveway, signaling his arrival. _I see Cullen's here already – that boy didn't waste any time. Okay, Charlie, it was your decision to let her off the hook; you just have to accept her choice and deal with it. She promised she would try and talk to Jake. If Billy and I have to push those two together to make them talk, so be it. At least she'll have an opportunity at the party this weekend._

The door opened and I could hear Charlie removing his jacket and hanging his gun belt on the rack by the door. He sniffed the air. _Is that…?_ He followed his nose into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Bella standing over the stove. She returned his smile and her eyes flitted to me briefly. He gave me a curt nod and I nodded politely in return.

"Dinner's almost ready, Dad," Bella called over her shoulder.

I excused myself as they sat down to eat. They ate together in silence, the only sounds coming from the clinking of forks on plates and the chewing of food.

Charlie finally broke the silence. "That was great, Bells."

"I'm glad you liked it. How was work?"

"Sort of slow. Well, dead slow really. Mark and I played cards for a good part of the afternoon. I won, nineteen hands to seven. And then I was on the phone with Billy for a while."

"How is he?" she asked. I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Good, good. His joints are bothering him a little."

"Oh. That's too bad." Bella looked up as I stepped into the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. Her eyes locked with mine as Charlie continued to speak, unaware of his daughter's lack of attention.

"Yeah," Charlie continued. "He invited us down to visit this weekend. He was thinking of having the Clearwaters and the Uleys over too. Sort of a playoff party…"

"Huh," she muttered as she got up and began clearing dishes. I strode over to the sink, grabbing a dishtowel to assist in the clean up.

_Looks like it's going to take a little more convincing to get those two together. I wish she would tell me what happened. _ Charlie huffed and rose from his seat, heading toward the living room.

_Here's my chance…_"Charlie," I called before had an opportunity to exit the room.

"Yeah?"

I turned to face him, still running the dishtowel over the dripping plate in my hands. "Did Bella ever tell you that my parents gave her airplane tickets on her last birthday, so that she could visit Renée?"

Bella's heart rate shot up and the plate in her hands clattered to the floor, but Charlie's eyes were locked on me. He furrowed his brow and his eyes flitted over to Bella. "Bella?" he asked. _Why would she keep something like that from me? That was very generous of them._

"Yeah, they did," she mumbled.

He swallowed hard and returned his gaze to me. "No, she never mentioned it."

"Hmm," I murmured, turning my attention to the plate in my hands, waiting for Charlie to take the bait.

"Was there a reason you brought it up?" he asked.

_Gotcha._

"They're about to expire. I think it might hurt Esme's feelings if Bella doesn't use her gift. Not that she'd say anything." I paused, gauging Charlie's reaction and waited for my words to sink in, ignoring Bella's stare.

"It's probably a good idea for you to visit your mom, Bella," he finally agreed. "She'd love that. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about this, though?" _What other secrets have you been keeping?_

"I forgot," she replied.

"You _forgot_ that someone gave you plane tickets?"

"Mmm," she murmured, turning her attention once again to the soapy dishes.

_Wait a minute…_ "I noticed that you said _they're_ about to expire, Edward. How many tickets did your parents give her?"

"Just one for her…and one for me."

Bella dropped the plate from her hands once again and gripped the edge of the sink, bracing herself for the tirade that was sure to follow.

Charlie blew out a sharp breath and his blood pressure rose as his face began to redden. "That's out of the question!" he bellowed.

"Why?" I asked innocently. "You just said it was a good idea for her to see her mother."

He looked past me at Bella, thrusting a finger in her direction. "You're not going anywhere with him, young lady!"

She twisted around to face him, the flush in her cheeks matching his. "I'm not a child, Dad," she said through clenched teeth. "And I'm not grounded anymore, remember?"

_We'll see about that! _"Oh yes, you are. Starting now."

"For what?" she screamed. I eased myself back against the counter, distancing myself from the line of fire. I felt bad for stooping to this level, but it was imperative that I get Bella out of Forks this weekend. If Bella wouldn't agree to it for fear of upsetting her father, then the surest way for her to agree was for her father to forbid it. _Thank you Dr. Freud._

"Because I said so," Charlie shouted.

Her eyes narrowed. "Do I need to remind you that I'm a legal adult, Charlie?"

"This is my house – you follow my rules!"

She squared her shoulders. "If that's how you want it. Do you want me to move out tonight? Or can I have a few days to pack?"

_She wouldn't! _Charlie's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he stood seething in the middle of the kitchen.

Bella sighed. "I'll do my time without complaining when I've done something wrong, Dad, but I'm not going to put up with your prejudices."

_Does she not realize that I have her best interests at heart? Why doesn't she understand?_

"Now, I know that _you_ know that I have every right to see Mom for the weekend," she continued. "You can't honestly tell me you'd object to the plan if I was going with Alice or Angela."

_You're right._ "Girls," he nodded.

"Would it bother you if I took Jacob?"

My jaw tightened as my teeth came together. I fought to suppress my jealousy.

_Well…no, actually…but I can't tell her that, _Charlie thought. "Yes, that would bother me," he finally answered.

"You're a rotten liar, Dad," she sneered.

"Bella – " he chastised, raising his hands defensively.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared down her father. "It's not like I'm headed off to Vegas to be a showgirl or anything. I'm going to see _Mom_. She's just as much my parental authority as you are."

Charlie rolled his eyes. _That's questionable. _

"Are you implying something about Mom's ability to look after me?"

_She wouldn't. _Charlie flinched.

"You'd better hope I don't mention this to her," she threatened.

"You'd better not," he warned. He crossed his arms and let out a sigh, "I'm not happy about this, Bella."

"There's no reason for you to be upset," she patronized.

She turned back to the sink, drying her hands on a dishtowel. "So my homework is done, your dinner is done, the dishes are done, and I'm not grounded. I'm going out. I'll be back before ten-thirty."

"Where are you going?" he asked, his heart rate escalating once again.

"I'm not sure. I'll keep it within a ten-mile radius, though. Okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled and stomped toward the living room. She stared after him.

"We're going out?" I asked innocently.

She cut her eyes at me. "Yes. I think I'd like to speak to you _alone_," she hissed. I watched her as she ascended the stairs and came back down with a light jacket over her arm. She was angry with me, but I couldn't be happier. Relief washed over me with the knowledge that Bella would be approximately 2,500 miles away and safe in my arms when Victoria arrived.

I shut the passenger door behind her and she turned to face me as I climbed into the car.

"What was _that_?" she demanded.

"I know you want to see your mother, Bella – you've been talking about her in your sleep. Worrying actually."

"I have?"

I nodded in confirmation. "But, clearly, you were too much of a coward to deal with Charlie, so I interceded on your behalf."

Her face flushed with anger. "Interceded? You threw me to the sharks!"

"I don't think you were in any danger," I teased.

"I told you I didn't want to fight with Charlie," she insisted.

"Nobody said that you had to."

She crossed her arms. "I can't help myself when he gets all bossy like that – "

_Precisely._

" – my natural teenage instincts overpower me."

"Well, that's not _my_ fault," I chuckled, struggling to seem nonchalant while my heart still worried. I had won the battle, but I could not completely relax until she was on the plane and safely in the air.

"Does this sudden urge to see Florida have anything to do with the party at Billy's place?"

_No, but it is just one more reason for me to take you away._

"Nothing at all," I replied. "It wouldn't matter if you were here or on the other side of the world, you still wouldn't be going."

She lowered her eyes and I could see that she was thinking something over. She was angry with me - angry because I wouldn't allow her to visit the wolf and angry because I had tricked her into agreeing to this trip. I hated that she was sore with me. I wanted to give her everything, but I had to protect her. I had to protect her like my life depended on it – because it does.

I let out a sigh and smiled, urging her to look up at me again. "So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

Her eyes met mine and my heart melted once more. "Can we go to your house? I haven't seen Esme in so long."

My smile grew wider. "She'll like that. Especially when she hears what we're doing this weekend."

We drove in silence and I stole a peek at her every few moments as she gazed out the window at the trees blurring past. Judging by the thoughts of my family members as we neared the house, Alice had seen us coming and announced our arrival.

"Bella, it's so good to see you," Esme cooed as she wrapped Bella in a warm embrace. Bella returned the hug and, as soon as she let go, was nearly tackled by Alice.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so excited for you! Your first trip together!" she clapped. "You know what that means…"

Bella cringed. "What, Alice?"

"Shopping!" Alice sang and I stifled my chuckle as Bella groaned.

"Come on, Bella…I want to show you something," she said as she grabbed Bella's hand and led her up the stairs. _Don't worry, Edward, you'll get her back…but you have all night to spend with her. Just let me have her to myself for a little while._

Bella shot me a pleading glance. I shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' as she reluctantly followed Alice to what was sure to be some sort of fashion emergency.

I turned and sat on the couch, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. The frame of the couch shuddered and groaned as Emmett jumped over the back, landing next to me. He threw his arm around my neck and proceeded to put me in a head lock, sufficiently rustling my hair.

"Come on, Emmett, get off!" I yelled.

He relented, instead leaning back with his arms spanning the back of the couch. "So.." he said, "you two are going away, huh?"

"Yes, Emmett. We're going to Florida to visit her mother."

"Uh-huh, sure you are," he teased.

I gave him a warning glare. "I'm sure Alice has told you about our 'visitor' this weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied waving his hand to indicate that it was no big deal. "I think we can handle one little girl – I could probably take her myself," he laughed.

"Don't be too sure," Jasper warned as he stepped into the room. "Remember, she's gotten away before."

"Well, she won't get away this time. And I'm going to be the one to take her down," Emmett boasted.

"Care to place a wager on that, Brother?" Jasper teased.

"Hell yeah! Thousand says I'm the one to take her down!"

Jasper nodded and stuck out his hand for Emmet to shake. "Done," he smiled.

Shortly after, Bella descended the stairs, eager to get back to me. She practically ran into my arms and I chuckled as I held her to me. I kissed her hair lightly and leaned back to look down at her.

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"How about a game of chess?" Jasper suggested. _I'd really like to spend more time with Bella…if that's okay with you, Edward._

I smiled and nodded. Alice bounded down the stairs. "Me first, me first!" she yelled. "I challenge Edward!"

I rolled my eyes and clutched Bella's hand, leading her to the dining room table while Alice set up the chess board and pieces. Bella sat next to me and Jasper next to Alice. After three minutes of near silence, Alice conceded.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

I chuckled. "That's how we play chess." She gave me a quizzical expression as I explained.

"Alice sees the moves I will make before I can make them and I can see the moves she will make through her thoughts. There's really no need to move the pieces." Bella's mouth opened slightly and closed with a snap.

"My turn," Jasper said, shifting the board between Bella and himself.

I watched eagerly as Bella and Jasper played out their game of chess. Jasper was much more versed in the art of chess, but Bella held her own…at least for a while. In the end, he completely obliterated her.

"I lost," she pouted.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it lightly, eliciting a small smile. "Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and I led her to the car as everyone called out their good-byes. She sat in the car, rubbing her temples as though she had a headache.

"So, what did you do with Alice? Fashion emergency?" I asked, suppressing the desire to laugh.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "You have no idea."

I couldn't hold back my laughter that time. We drove in comfortable silence and the lights were still on in her home when we pulled into the driveway. Charlie's thoughts were unusually anxious and his heart rate shot through the roof when he heard my car approach.

_Okay, Charlie, you can do this. She is your daughter. You are her father. This is your job. She's going to do what she wants to do and she needs to be informed. Sex is not something to take lightly. She needs to understand that there are consequences. Oh, God…why can't she have this conversation with her mother?_

Once again, I found myself struggling to hold back my laughter. I could warn Bella, but that would ruin the surprise. Far be it from me to interfere with a human experience that I would thoroughly enjoy listening to.

She turned to me as I cut off the ignition. "You'd better not come inside," she said. "It will only make things worse."

"His thoughts are relatively calm," I teased. _Well, not exactly…but at least he's not going to yell at you. _I smiled slightly, desperately holding back the laughter that was bubbling up inside me.

"I'll see you later," she mumbled as she rose from her seat.

I allowed just the smallest amount of laughter to escape as I kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back when Charlie's snoring," I promised.

I sat in the driveway and watched Bella enter the house. "Could you come in here, Bella?" Charlie called over the roar of the television as he heard the door open.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. Her tone was hesitant, almost suspicious of her father's sudden interest.

"What did you do?"

"Hung out with Alice and Jasper. Edward beat Alice at chess, and then I played Jasper. He buried me."

The television fell silent. _Okay, Charlie…here goes nothing'._ "Look, there's something I need to say," he began.

"What is it, Dad?"

"I'm not good at this kind of thing," he sighed. "I don't know how to start…Okay, Bella, Here's the thing." He rose from the couch and began pacing. I could see Bella's worried face through Charlie's eyes before he fixed his gaze on the floor.

"You and Edward seen pretty serious, and there are some things that you need to be careful about. I know you're an adult now, but you're still young, Bella, and there are a lot of important things you need to know when you…well, when you're physically involved with – "

"Oh, please, _please_ no!," Bella pleaded, "Please tell me you are not trying to have a sex talk with me, Charlie." With that, my entire body quaked with laughter. I shook my head and continued to chuckle as I pulled away to return my car to the house. I would leave Bella alone to deal with the horrors of having 'the talk' with her father. The small portion I was able to hear was enough.

I wasted no time parking my car in the garage and running back to Bella. I was eager to hear about the conversation with her father. She would undoubtedly chastise me for not giving her fair warning. The phone in my pocket began to ring. I pulled it out as I ran and looked at it…_Alice_.

"Edward!" she gasped.

"What is it, Alice?"

"You need to get to Bella."

Alarms began blaring in my head. _Oh, God!_ "Alice, what's wrong? What is it?"

"I don't know. She disappeared. If I had to guess, it has something to do with the werewolves."

_Oh, no she isn't!_ "I'll take care of it," I replied tersely. "Thanks, Alice." I snapped the phone shut and pushed myself to go faster. When I reached Bella's house, I could hear her speaking to her father.

"You care if I go see Jake tonight?" I heard her ask. "I won't stay long."

_No! _I couldn't believe that Bella would deliberately try to sneak past me. Didn't I explain the danger? Did she not understand that by risking her safety to go to that mongrel, she would also be risking a war between the pack and my family? I shook my head and lifted the hood of her truck, effectively disabling it. Then, I climbed into the passenger seat and waited for her.

"Sure, kid. No problem," her father replied a little too eagerly. "Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks, Dad," she called as she opened the door. She looked around her in the darkness, as though she expected me to jump out of the shadows and stop her. Little did she know how right she was.

She climbed into the truck, oblivious to my presence and proceeded to turn the ignition. Nothing happened. She tried again with the same result. Frustrated, she sat back and stared at the steering wheel. I moved slightly, making my presence known and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Gah!" she screamed. She stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Alice called," I murmured. "She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago. Because she can't see the wolves, you know." I paused, glancing up briefly before continuing. "Had you forgotten that? When you decide to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear, too. You couldn't know that part, I realize that. But can you understand why that might make me a little…anxious? Alice saw you disappear, and she couldn't even tell if you'd come home or not. Your future got lost, just like theirs."

She did not speak. I was almost afraid of what she would say. It was one thing for me to tell her not to go, but quite another to physically stop her. So, I continued, twirling the part I had removed from her engine in my hands.

"We're not sure why this is. Some natural defense they're born with? That doesn't seem entirely likely, since I haven't had any trouble reading their thoughts. The Blacks' at least. Carlisle theorizes that it's because their lives are so ruled by their transformations. It's more an involuntary reaction than a decision. Utterly unpredictable, and it changes everything about them. In that instant when they shift from one form to the other, they don't really even exist. The future can't hold them…" I paused as her heart beat furiously in her chest. She was angry…again.

"I'll put your car back together in time for school, in case you'd like to drive yourself."

She ripped the keys from the ignition and threw her door open.

"Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand," I whispered. She responded by slamming the door and storming back toward the house. I lowered my eyes and breathed deeply, hating myself for doing this to her. _But it's for her own safety_, I told myself – justifying my over protectiveness.

She slammed the front door behind her which made Charlie jump.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Truck won't start," she grumbled.

"Want me to look at it?" he offered. _If she's willing to see Jake, I better give her any help she needs before she changes her mind._

"No. I'll try it in the morning," she sighed.

"Want to use my car?" _I'm not supposed to let anyone else drive the cruiser, but this is important._

"No, I'm tired," she replied. "Night."

I exited the truck and stood in the shadow of her bedroom window. Her angry steps echoed on the stairs as she ascended to her room. I saw her cross to the window and push it closed so forcefully that the glass shuddered in the frame. I lowered my eyes and sighed. _Oh, Bella…I wish you could understand._

I looked back up and she was still standing by the window. Her face was torn, angry at me for refusing to let her see Jacob and still wanting me to be with her. She breathed a heavy sigh and opened the window once again. I shook my head and smiled before climbing up to see my love.

**A/N: Once again, I am feeling the love from you guys! Thank you so much for your favorites, reviews, alerts, etc. I really do love hearing from you all! And exciting news, I now have a Beta - everyone welcome NellyBear85 to my team! I'm really looking forward to working with her and bouncing around ideas.**

**Ok now, you know the drill...whether you love it or hate it, let me know by clicking that little "review" button below. Only takes a moment and Edward sincerely thanks you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Jacksonville

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than normal for this chapter. I was struggling with some writer's block and time constraints...not a good combination!**

Chapter 4

Jacksonville

"You'll need this…and this…ooh, and this too!" Alice's voice called from inside my closet as garment after garment was being tossed onto the couch.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Alice, we're only going to be gone for the weekend. I doubt I need to take my entire wardrobe," I teased her, warily eyeing the growing pile of clothing.

She peered around the door and stuck her tongue out at me. _Edward, just let me do what I do best. _"You want to make a good impression on Renée, don't you?"

"You do realize I've met her before."

"Yes, yes, but those were extreme circumstances," she waved her hand dismissively. "This is the first time she's going to see you and Bella as a couple."

"And if Bella will be saying a permanent farewell to her mother in the not-so-distant future, tell me again why I have to make a good impression?" I grumbled.

Alice crossed the room and knelt in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "Edward," she sighed. "Bella wants her parents to see you as she sees you, as a kind and loving gentleman who would do anything for her. She wants to leave them with a lasting impression of her being happy and in love. Bella will be saying goodbye to her parents very soon, knowing that she will never see them again. For her, it's a blessing and also a curse. We never had the opportunity to say our proper goodbyes before we were changed, but we also never had to make the conscious decision to leave everyone we love behind."

"You think I don't know this?" I hissed, ripping my hands from her grasp and throwing them in the air. "What do you think I've been spending the last six weeks trying to convince her of? I don't want her to leave her mother behind. I don't want her to have to make that decision. It's not fair to her. She deserves a life."

"She doesn't want a life without you, Edward."

"She has me!"

"And she wants to keep you…forever. Don't you get that?" Alice cocked her head to the side, her eyes filled with concern. _Please tell me you understand why she's made this decision._

I closed my eyes and exhaled forcefully. "Alice, I know why. I know that she loves me and wants to spend eternity with me, but…"

She pressed a cool finger to my lips, silencing my diatribe. "That's all you need to know, Edward. There is no but. This was her decision to make and although you want something more for her, you need to accept it and be grateful for the gift she is giving you."

I closed my eyes and nodded, turning my gaze out the window as Alice danced back to the closet. As much as it pained me, Alice was right. Bella was my world – my everything – and I should have been elated that she wanted to spend the rest of her existence with me. I just wished she didn't have to barter her soul in the process.

My mind drifted to the other night. Bella was furious with me for halting her trip to La Push. She had slammed her window with such force; I was surprised it didn't shatter upon impact. I was even more surprised when she reopened it. As I hesitantly climbed into her room, I saw that she was already lying in bed with her back turned toward me. Her breathing was slow and even, but her heart rate was too elevated for her to be truly relaxed.

I crossed the room and eased myself onto the bed, wrapping my arms around her. She stiffened slightly at the contact, a reaction to her still seething temper. But as I began softly humming her lullaby, she sighed and sank into my embrace. There was no need for words. I knew better than to press the issue that night. When she was ready, she would come to me.

"All done," Alice clapped, distracting me from my reverie. I glanced up, seeing the insanely large pile of clothing she had selected and rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice, it's only three days. Let's see if we can narrow this down a tad, hmm?" I ribbed her.

She huffed and threw her arms in the air, "Fine, have it your way!"

I chuckled as she stormed from the room. I lifted my newly-acquired luggage and lay it on the couch next to the heap of clothing Alice had collected. At least she could rest easy knowing that I was taking what she had selected, even if it was only a fraction of the pile. I gathered the top few layers of clothing and folded them into the suitcase.

"You'll need this."

I turned to see Alice leaning against the door frame, swinging a toiletry bag on her index finger. _Remember, you're spending the night with them, so you need to at least appear human._

"Thank you, Alice," I mumbled as she tossed the bag to me.

_Are you sure you don't need a larger suitcase? _I shot her a warning glare and she raised her hands defensively before leaving the room once again. I made a mental inventory of everything, being sure that I had not forgotten anything. Alice was right about one thing, I would have to make good use of my acting skills this weekend – pretending to need 'human moments'. I wondered to myself how difficult that would be. I was so used to completely letting my guard down around Bella. It was sure to be an interesting weekend.

"Jasper?" I called.

Within seconds, he appeared in the doorway. "You seem tense, Edward," he noted.

"With good reason," I assured him. "Be sure that Alice knows to keep watch for Victoria and please call me the moment anything happens."

"There's no need for you to worry, Edward," Jasper insisted. "We will be ready for her. You just need to focus on keeping Bella safe. We'll take care of the rest." I felt a wave of calm sweep over me and, for once, I didn't protest it. I smiled sheepishly at Jasper and he grinned in return.

"Try to have a good time, okay?"

I smiled a little wider and nodded, lifting my suitcase from the couch.

As I descended the stairs, Esme ran over and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, Sweetheart, we'll miss you. Please give Renée our best."

"I will."

"We will handle everything while you're away," Carlisle assured me. "Enjoy your time with Bella."

I nodded and turned to see Rosalie and Emmett standing by the door. Rosalie smiled tentatively and Emmett wore a ridiculous smirk on his face, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He didn't say anything – he didn't have to – his facial expression said it all. Rosalie reacted to my glare and glanced back at Emmett, seeing his face, and promptly elbowed him in the stomach. I laughed out loud as he doubled over, clutching his midsection. _Serves him right._

-x-

Charlie reluctantly opened the door and stood aside, allowing me to enter. Bella descended the stairs, clutching a small suitcase in her hands. I reached out to take the bag, but Charlie stepped in front of me and took the bag from her.

"Thank you," she murmured, offering her father a weak smile.

"I really wish you would let me drive you to the airport, Bells," Charlie grumbled. _At least let me say a proper goodbye._

"Don't be silly, Dad. Edward has his car and our return flight is late. There's no need for you to go to any trouble."

"Humph," Charlie huffed as he carried her bag out to my car. I opened the trunk, offering to take the bag from him, but he ignored me and stowed the bag in the trunk himself.

He turned to face Bella, shoving his hands in his pockets and standing awkwardly next to the car. _I never was really good at this sort of thing,_ he thought.

"Goodbye, Dad," Bella sighed, reaching out to hug her father and he hesitantly returned the hug.

"Goodbye, Bells. Please be safe," he sighed.

"I'll take good care of her, sir." I interjected. "I promise."

He gave Bella a withering look before meeting my eyes. _You better, or you'll have me to deal with. _His eyes narrowed slightly. "Drive safely and call me as soon as you land in Jacksonville."

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll be fine," Bella placated him. I opened the door for her and she eased herself onto the seat.

I walked around to the driver's side, passing by Charlie on my way. He shot me a warning glare and whispered "That's my girl you have in there. You take good care of her."

"You have my word," I promised, smiling as I opened the door.

Charlie stood on the porch with his hands in his pockets as he watched us drive away. Bella sighed and leaned her head back into the seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She closed her eyes. "I'm fine. Charlie's just been difficult the past couple of days and things have been a little…tense. I'm glad to finally be out of the house."

I smiled and reached over to take her hand. I rubbed her delicate fingers soothingly and she managed a small smile. She seemed lost in her thoughts as we drove to the airport. The sun was just beginning its descent in the sky as we arrived at the terminal parking deck.

Bella's heart rate elevated slightly as she turned to face me. "Edward, we need to talk."

Nothing good ever came from a conversation that began with those words. I braced myself for what was to come. "What is it, Bella?" I asked.

Her eyes were downcast, focusing on her wringing hands in her lap. She bit her lip and sighed deeply. "There's something I need to get off my chest – something that's been bothering me – and I want to air it out before I see Renée."

I reached over, clasping her hands in mine. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm upset about what happened the other night. I know that you're trying to protect me, but Jacob is my friend and he needs me – I need you to understand that. I'm afraid we're going to have to agree to disagree on this issue."

My jaw clenched slightly, but I did my best to hide it.

She continued, "I don't want our argument over this to have any effect on our weekend. I want us to forget everything that's going on in Forks and just focus on us and try to have fun. Okay?"

"I can agree with that," I smiled, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"There is one more thing," she glanced up at me through her eyelashes.

"Yes?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't ever take my truck apart again."

I chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

She leaned back slightly, meeting my eyes once again. "I mean it."

I flashed her a crooked smile before exiting the car to retrieve our bags. True to her word, the conversation in the car wasn't mentioned again. We spent the flight discussing all the things she wanted to do with her newfound freedom and I encouraged as many human experiences as I could without drawing suspicion. As we neared Jacksonville, I noticed that she became increasingly agitated. Her knee began bouncing, almost of its own accord, and her pulse quickened.

I reached my arm around her, giving her a reassuring squeeze. I wasn't sure why she was so nervous about this reunion with her mother, but I would be by her side with every step. I laced my fingers with hers and led her off the plane. Bella began scanning the terminal as we exited the plane. I spotted Renée before Bella did – pacing in front of a gift shop and talking on her phone. She didn't notice us as we approached.

"Mom," Bella called.

Renée turned to the sound of Bella's voice and an impossibly large grin spread across her face. "I'll have to call you back," she spoke into the received before clicking her cell phone closed. "Bella!" she squealed, barreling toward us and throwing her arms so wide that she enveloped both of us at once. "It's so good to see you, Sweetheart!" she exclaimed, releasing Bella from her hug and instead placing her hands on either side of her face. "You look so good – so grown up! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Mom," Bella smiled.

Renée took a step back from Bella and her gaze turned to me. "You too, Edward. It's really nice to see you again," she smiled.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to see you again, as well."

"Well kids, let's go!" she exclaimed. "We only have a few days, so we need to get started!"

Bella stood motionless as her mother began walking toward the parking deck. "Um…Mom?"

Renée spun on her heel and a quizzical expression crossed her face. _Why are they just standing there?_

"Mom, baggage claim is that way," Bella said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh, silly me!" her mother exclaimed, bringing her hand up to smack herself in the forehead. "Of course…luggage!"

I stood back, allowing Bella and Renée time to reconnect as mother and daughter without my interference. I was happy to stand in the background and pray that Bella would see at least one of the things she would be leaving behind. Her mother's mind was intriguing to listen to – childlike almost. She took some things very literally, yet was also very perceptive. I had thought that Bella's keen skill of observation had come from her father, but I may have been wrong. Although her mother's mind flitted from one topic to the next at an almost dizzying pace, she didn't miss a thing. She noted the proximity between Bella and myself – the way I touched her, the way I looked at her. It was a little unnerving to be under such scrutiny.

It was late when we arrived at the house. Renée explained that Phil would already be asleep, exhausted by all the hours coaching his high school baseball team in the playoffs. "I have your room all fixed up, Bella," her mother smiled.

"Thanks," Bella replied, stealing a quick glance at me. Her mother caught it and looked from Bella to myself and back to Bella. _Should I let them sleep in the same room? I mean…they're both adults now, but Charlie would kill me!_

"I'll take the couch," I answered before her mother could ask. She didn't have to know that I would most likely sneak into Bella's room after she was asleep.

Renée bit her lip, another trait Bella seemed to have inherited from her mother. "Well…" she began.

"I insist," I interrupted, setting my suitcase next to the sofa.

Bella's hand covered her mouth, stifling a deep yawn. "You must be exhausted, Sweetheart," Renée fretted. "Why don't you go on to bed and I'll fix up the couch for Edward."

Bella gave me one last glance before turning toward her bedroom. I lifted my suitcase onto the couch and unzipped it, removing the toiletry bag Alice had given me. Renée returned with her arms full of blankets and pillows. She smiled tentatively. "The bathroom's just down the hall. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Renée," I smiled, grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before turning toward the bathroom. With the door closed behind me, I went through the motions any human would to prepare for sleep.

The phone rang.

I listened intently as Renée answered and heard Charlie's voice echoing through the receiver.

"Renée?"

"Hello, Charlie."

"Um…I just wanted to make sure Bella's flight arrived safely. She was supposed to call, but.."

"Charlie," Renée interrupted, "Bella's fine. I picked her and Edward up from the airport about thirty minutes ago. We're back at the house and they're getting ready for bed."

I could hear Charlie choking and could just picture him sipping his beer and suddenly spraying it all over the receiver as he heard the words 'they're getting ready for bed'.

"What do you mean 'they're getting ready for bed'? he demanded, an edge of anger seeping into his tone.

"I meant just what I said. Bella is in her bedroom getting ready to go to sleep and Edward is in the hall bathroom doing the same. You didn't think…"

"Um, well.." Charlie sputtered.

"Really, Charlie? You do realize that they are both adults now, right?"

The receiver was silent.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Charlie. Bella is sleeping in her room and Edward will be sleeping on the couch."

"Well, you know how kids are. Just keep an eye on them," Charlie huffed.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Renée sighed. "Edward seems like a perfect gentleman. He actually insisted on taking the couch. And he's been nothing but polite."

"All right, I just wanted to make sure they got there in one piece. I hope you have a good time catching up this weekend. Who knows, maybe Bella will prefer sunny Florida."

"She knows that she's always welcome here, although, I'm surprised to hear you say it. I thought you enjoyed having Bella live with you?" Renée questioned.

"Oh, I do. Don't get me wrong…I love having Bella here, but it's just…"

"Just what, Charlie? Edward?"

"Well…"

"Charlie, they're so young. It's just a crush – a phase – they'll grow out of it."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Charlie grumbled. "Just watch them and you'll see what I mean."

"Whatever you say, Charlie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I waited for a few moments before exiting the bathroom. Renée was leaning over the couch, tucking a sheet around the couch cushions. She smiled up at me as she spread out a light quilt.

"It's not much, but…" she began.

"Don't worry about me, I'm so exhausted, I could sleep anywhere," I smiled, feigning a deep yawn.

"All right then, like I said, just make yourself at home. If you need anything at all, our door is the last one down the hall."

I nodded and pulled back the quilt, easing myself down onto the couch cushions. I crossed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes, waiting for Renée to go to sleep. I could already hear Bella's steady, slow breathing. I closed my eyes and listened to the lulling rhythm of her heartbeat. No matter what happened with Victoria or how Jacob Black interfered - as long as I could hear that beautiful sound, all would be right in the world.

-x-

Bella snuggled closer into my arms as I placed a gentle kiss on her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me, smiling. She reached up and I met my lips with hers, kissing her softly.

"I need to go," I sighed, knowing that Renée would be waking soon.

"No," Bella whined, pulling me tighter to her. "Stay." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

I couldn't resist that lip. I leaned in to give her another kiss and lifted myself off the bed. She furrowed her brows and I mouthed 'soon' before exiting her room. As I lay back down on the couch, I could hear Renée just beginning to stir. I closed my eyes and waited.

The bedroom door creaked open and I could hear Renée tiptoe past me into the kitchen. As the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted into the room, I stretched out my arms and began to sit up.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

"You didn't," I assured her. "I was already beginning to wake up when I heard your door open."

"Coffee?" she offered.

"No, thank you, but I think I will take a shower." She smiled and nodded as I gathered a change of clothing and my toiletry bag.

"Towels are in the linen closet across from the bathroom," she offered.

"Thank you."

I pushed back the shower curtain and turned on the water, going through all the motions. I even flushed the toilet for good measure – Renée would become suspicious if I never used the bathroom. If she was anything like Bella, she would pick up on a small detail like that and begin asking questions.

I exited the bathroom, running my fingers through my wet hair to tame it. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table with her mother, her slender fingers wrapped around a steaming coffee mug. She smiled at me as I put my clothing back in my suitcase. I crossed the room, bending to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Very well, and you?"

"I was quite comfortable."

"So, kids," Renée interrupted, "what do you want to do today?"

Bella glanced at the patch of sunlight dancing across the floor and bit her lip. "I have a term paper that I need to finish by Monday," I answered. "I thought that you and Bella could spend the day together and have a chance to catch up, while I stay here and work on that. If you like, maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight."

Bella nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Mom?"

"Sure, sure. Phil will be gone too, so the house will be nice and quiet for you."

At that moment, Phil strolled into the kitchen and snaked his arm around Renée's waist, nuzzling his face into her neck. _Phil! _She giggled and swatted him away, turning back to her cup of coffee.

"It's good to see you, Bella. You too, Edward," Phil nodded before turning back to Renée. "I'm headed out, Honey. I should be back around seven tonight."

"That's perfect! When you get home, we can all go out to dinner. There's this new sushi restaurant I've been dying to try," Renée exclaimed.

"Mom? Sushi?" Bella asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, Bella, you know me…always branching out and trying new things."

"Sorry, Mom, but I'm going to have to veto any meal that includes fish. I get enough of that living with Charlie."

"Okay…" Renée pursed her lips and thought for a moment. _Maybe I should let Bella choose. Or Edward…I have no idea what he likes to eat. _"Edward, why don't you tell us what you would like."

Bella stifled a giggle, no doubt imagining the look on Renée's face if I answered her question honestly. "I'll eat just about anything," I answered. "Bella, where would you like to go?"

"I think I'm in the mood for Italian," she smiled.

"Italian it is!" Renee proclaimed. "I know a perfect little place downtown. They have the best eggplant parmesan."

"Sounds good. See you tonight," Phil said as he leaned in to kiss her goodbye. Renée sighed as she watched him leave and Bella gave me a knowing look. I smirked and reached across the table to clasp her hand in mine.

_ Isn't that sweet,_ I heard Renée think to herself as she stirred her coffee. _So much to do today. We should go shopping…oh, and to the beach, and…_ I felt dizzy listening to the rapid-fire thoughts going through Renée's mind. She flitted from one thing to the next, never lingering on one thought for more than a brief moment.

Bella walked up to me as they were preparing to leave. "Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" she asked me.

I ran the back of my hand along her jaw line, enjoying the electric hum that flowed from her skin to mine. "I have plenty to keep me occupied, love. You have a good time with your mother and I will be here when you return."

_ Ooh...maybe I should..._ I turned toward Renée's thoughts. She had walked in on an innocently intimate moment, yet Bella's cheeks flushed furiously when she saw her mother. "Um, Bella...are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, mom," she replied. She turned to follow her mother and I reached out to clasp her hand. She turned, a puzzled look on her face.

"Be safe," I whispered. She nodded and turned, following her mother to the door.

"Edward, there's food in the refrigerator. Just help yourself," Renée called.

Bella stifled a chuckle and I nodded, "Thank you. That's very kind."

I watched them leave the house and listened as the sound of Bella's heartbeat faded in the distance. I had already completed the assigned term paper, but pulled the books and notes out of my suitcase nonetheless to at least create the illusion of an afternoon spent busy working. With an entire day alone in what was, for all intents and purposes, Bella's home, I found my curiosity getting the better of me. I spent the afternoon flipping through photo albums of baby pictures and taking note of all the cherished childhood possessions that Renée had chosen to decorate Bella's room with.

I came across a box of home movies when the phone in my pocket vibrated.

_ Carlisle._

"Carlisle, what happened? Have you seen Victoria?"

Carlisle hesitated.

"Carlisle, please. What happened?" I begged, panic beginning to set in at his silence.

"I wish I had good news for you, Edward, but..." Carlisle began, taking another long pause. "Alice saw Victoria coming. Victoria was just as you described - quite elusive. Alice couldn't get a solid reading on her - only brief flashes. Emmett and Jasper followed Alice's instructions and got very close to catching her, but she was able to evade them and crossed the Quileute boundary line. They couldn't follow her, so they waited for word from Alice. But because the wolves..."

"The wolves?" If those mangy mutts hindered the capture of Victoria, I would have their heads.

"The wolves must have caught her scent. As soon as they became involved, Alice's visions were completely nullified."

I hissed under my breath and closed my eyes, tempering the rage that was beginning to build. "So the wolves became involved. Then what happened?"

"The wolves chased her and I can only guess that she crossed the boundary line again because we spotted her and began the chase again. We followed her north and she skirted the boundary line, almost as though she knew that the wolves couldn't cross and neither could we. It's a shame we hadn't thought to coordinate with the wolves in advance..."

I shook my head. _Working with the wolves? Our enemies? _I could easily see the advantages of such a collaboration, but found it very hard to believe it even possible. The wolves were volatile - unpredictable - and we couldn't trust them to not turn on us after Victoria was destroyed. The treaty was our only protection, but even that couldn't stop a fight if tempers flared.

"As I was saying," Carlisle continued, "we followed Victoria north and came upon the pack, waiting on their side of the boundary line. Emmett got a little overzealous - you know how he gets sometimes - and he lunged for Victoria. She darted out of the way and he nearly barreled into one of the wolves. Needless to say, the wolves acted quickly. That's when things got out of hand."

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked, overwhelmed with concern for the welfare of my family members.

"No, no...no one was hurt. Emmett made it back to our side of the boundary line, but the wolf did not relent. Rosalie came to his defense and that caused two other wolves to come to their brother's defense. We did not allow it to escalate any further. Jasper and I stepped in to diffuse the situation. Unfortunately, by that point, we had all been so concerned with each other that we didn't notice when Victoria got away."

"She got away? How could you let this happen?"

"I was able to negotiate with the wolf pack's Alpha and allowed them to take the lead in the hunt along the boundary line. Emmett and Jasper trailed them to the coast. Victoria took off into the water and your brothers would have followed, but the wolves would not allow them to cross the border."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with the tips of my fingers. This hadn't gone at all as I had hoped. A nagging thought in the back of my mind reminded me that things may have turned out quite differently if I had told Bella the truth and aided in the hunt myself. Yet, the other side of the coin was the possibility that Bella could have been harmed or even...killed. I shuddered at the thought and quickly pushed it away.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Carlisle whispered.

"She won't stop, Carlisle. How can I protect Bella? I can't take her away every time Alice sees Victoria coming. And now that the wolves are involved, Victoria could catch us completely unawares and..."

"Edward, nothing is going to happen to Bella. She has seven vampires and an entire pack of wolves looking out for her. She will be safe."

"I wish I could believe that, Carlisle."

"Alice will keep watch and we will call you if anything changes. In the meantime, please try to have at least a small amount of fun while you're away."

"It's a little difficult to think about fun when Victoria is hunting the one you love..."

"Please try, Edward. That's all I'm asking. Besides, if Bella notices your mood, she will surely ask questions. Are you prepared to tell her the real reason you two are in Jacksonville right now?"

He had me there. I couldn't tell her. She needn't worry about such things. I sighed into the receiver. "Alright, Carlisle, you win. But if anything changes, you call me immediately."

"I promise. Goodbye, Edward."

I shut the phone and returned it to my pocket. Sitting down on the couch, I lowered my head into my hands and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. Bella would be back soon and I had to focus. I had to reign in my temper. I began pacing the room and wringing my hands. My gaze fell on the box of home movies I had found just before Carlisle's call. Perhaps they would be a welcome distraction.

I pulled the first video out and read the label.

Bella's 5th Birthday

I pushed the tape into the VCR and the television screen glowed with bright images of balloons and streamers. And there she was...my Bella. Even at the age of five, she had a presence about her - an old soul. The images of Charlie's home in Forks showed just how little things had changed in the last thirteen years, almost as though the house was frozen in time. The irony was not lost on me.

Renée looked just the same - and Charlie too, for that matter. The candles on the cake flickered as Renée set it down in front of a smiling Bella. The room filled with the sounds of singing. This was how her last birthday should have been - happy and light. Bella waited patiently for the song to end, but I could not say the same for the young boy bouncing anxiously next to her.

"Okay, Bella, make a wish and blow out the candles."

"Come on, Jacob, you can help me. Okay?"

The boy's face lit up as he and Bella blew out the candles together. _Jacob Black._ He had been a part of Bella's life for so long - they had a history together. It was just one more hurdle I had to contend with.

"That was so much fun! And don't you just love the sunshine - so much better than dreary, old Forks," Renée gushed as she opened the door with her arms full of shopping bags. She and Alice would get along famously.

I crossed the room and opened my arms to take Bella's bags. She eagerly passed them to me and I set them down, pulling her into my arms. "I missed you," I whispered.

She smiled. Her eyes met mine briefly, but were distracted by the images on the television screen. Her cheeks flushed and her mouth gaped slightly.

"I needed a break and I saw this box of home movies, so I..."

"No, it's okay," she interrupted. "It's just embarrassing, that's all. I mean, who wants to watch old movies of me as a little kid?"

"I do!" her mother chimed in.

We spent the remainder of the afternoon, much to Bella's chagrin, watching old home movies from Bella's childhood. I was able to learn so much about her and what made her into the woman she is today. It was fascinating to watch her transformation as she grew. It pained me to realize that the changes would cease very soon, that she would never advance past her current stage of development.

"Honey, I'm home," Phil called as the front door swung open. Renée bounded enthusiastically toward the door to greet him. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and turned to us. "You kids ready to go?"

"Sure," Bella replied. I stood and offered my hand to Bella to help her up. I smiled as her warmth seeped into my skin and kept her hand in mine, lacing my fingers with hers. She led me toward the door, swinging our hands between us.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed. "Sorry, watching all these movies just makes me feel a little bit like a kid again." I smiled and led her to the car, opening the door for her.

_ What a gentleman! I don't remember the last time someone opened a door for me. _I smiled to myself at Renée's thoughts. Alice would be pleased by the impression I was making on Bella's mother.

When we arrived at La Cena Ristorante, Renée again noted how I exited the car first and walked around to open Bella's door for her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to me as we walked into the restaurant.

Bella leaned close, her lips so close that they tickled my ear. "Are you going to eat?" she whispered.

I let a chuckle escape and I rolled my eyes at her. I had my methods – after nearly a century pretending to be a human, I did have a few tricks up my sleeves.

The meal went well. I enjoyed listening to Bella and her mother catch up. Phil tried to engage me in a conversation about baseball, but it was difficult for me to take my attention away from Bella. She was radiant, yet hesitant. I wondered what she and her mother talked about when I wasn't around. I could only hope that Bella's time here would make her think twice about all she would be sacrificing in mere weeks.

Bella was exhausted after a full day with her mother. She fell into a deep sleep on the way home from the restaurant. Not wanting to wake her, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her in. I set her gingerly on the bed and pulled off her shoes before tucking the blanket around her. I kissed her softly on the forehead before turning to exit the room. Renée stood in the doorway, quietly observing the display.

_ This is much more serious than I ever suspected. Not that I should be surprised…Bella is so much like her father._

I smiled weakly at Renée as she stepped aside for me. I crossed the living room and stooped to my suitcase to gather my toiletries and change of clothing before heading to the bathroom. As I splashed water on my face, I listened intently to Phil and Renée.

"Did you see the way he is around her?" she asked.

"What way? Attentive? He's her boyfriend…isn't that to be expected?" Phil replied.

_ There's something odd about the way he acts around her. I can't quite place my finger on it. _"I don't know, something just doesn't sit right with me."

"She's your baby, it's difficult to watch her grow up," Phil soothed.

"No, it's not that. It's…" Renée paused as the bathroom door creaked open. They looked up and Renée's cheeks flushed slightly, a twinge of guilt crossing her face. _I hope he didn't hear that…_

_ Here's my cue. _"I'm bushed," Phil yawned, kissing Renée on the cheek. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be right there." She stood in place, watching Phil with a forlorn look in her eyes. When the door closed she turned her gaze to me.

"Thank you so much for having me, Renée. I've had a really good time."

"It's no trouble at all, Edward. I'm glad to have this chance to get to know you better." Renée sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her, inviting me to sit. _Let's see if I can figure you out._

"I have to give your parents credit, Edward. They seem to have raised you right."

"My mother always taught me to show women respect and how to treat a lady properly," I answered, wishing I could remember my human mother, but the memories were so dim. Esme and Carlisle, of course, embodied the same values, but they applied more to humans in general than just females.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?" _Bella would probably kill me, but I have to know…_

"You can ask me anything."

_ Here goes…_ "Can you tell me what happened between you and Bella – between September and March?" She eyed me cautiously and I couldn't help but flinch at her question.

"I'm sure Bella has told you."

"I'd like to hear it from you….if you don't mind."

I hesitated and took a deep breath, preparing to give a perfect recitation of the story we had concocted. "Well, my father was offered a job in Los Angeles and accepted. It was a sudden move and my parents advised me that it would be best to break it off with Bella – that a long distance relationship would be too difficult. I hated to do it, but I did. I was hoping that, with a clean break, she could move on."

Renée nodded, listening intently. I was sure she had heard this story before, but could hear in her mind that she was paying more attention to my expressions than the words.

"I was depressed for months – much like Bella was. In March, I heard from my sister that Bella had jumped off a cliff. I was devastated. My other sister feared that I may do something harmful to myself and convinced Bella to come to Los Angeles to talk to me. She came and we reconnected. Thankfully, my parents found city life not to their liking and agreed to move back to Forks. And now, here we are."

Renée nodded. "You care very deeply for her, don't you?" _I can see it in your eyes..the way you look at her. It's so intense._

"Yes, ma'am, I do…very much."

"Do you love her?"

I was not surprised by the question. I had heard it in her thoughts before she asked it, but I was taken aback by how forward she was to ask. "With all my heart," I replied.

She sat back and pursed her lips. _They're so young. Too young._

"I can see that she cares very much for you as well. I have to admit, it worries me a bit."

"You have nothing to worry about, Renée. I can assure you that I love your daughter very much and would never do anything to harm her."

"I would hope so," she replied, chuckling lightly. "If not, it wouldn't be me you would have to worry about."

"Charlie has made it quite clear how protective he is of Bella and I respect him for that."

"I'm sure he has," she continued to laugh. She patted me on the leg as she rose from the couch. "You're a good man, Edward; I can see that. Take good care of my baby, okay?"

"You can count on it."

**A/N: Wow…you guys are absolutely amazing! Over 100 reviews and after only the first 3 chapters...I am completely humbled! I wish I could thank you all individually (if you submitted a signed review, I did), but to all those who submitted anonymous reviews - THANK YOU! I really love hearing from all of you and am always open to input and ideas. So, please click that little "review" button and let me know what you think about Chapter 4!**

**Special thanks to by beta NellyBear85 - Girl, YOU ROCK! She helped talk me through quite a few scenes in this chapter and was invaluable in helping me to kick my bout of writer's block.**


	5. Chapter 5: Withheld

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

**A/N: I grovel at your feet and beg forgiveness for the length of time it took me to post this chapter. Between vacation, New Moon, Thanksgiving, and life in general - the world was conspiring against me and sucking all my valuable writing time. I certainly hope it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 5

Withheld

Bella's heart beat steadily, echoing in the enclosed space, as she leaned her head against the cool window. She had been alone in her thoughts since we left her sobbing mother in Jacksonville. Renée was so reluctant to let her daughter go, I nearly believed she knew that she would never see her again. Her perception was astounding and slightly unnerving – perhaps she would have a power similar to mine or Alice's if she were to become a vampire. I shook the thoughts from my mind, again returning my focus to the somber woman to my right. I leaned over slightly, brushing her hair back from her face.

"You've been very quiet. Did the plane make you sick?"

"No, I'm okay," she sighed. She clearly was not.

"Are you sad to leave?" She furrowed her brow, seemingly perplexed by my question. I had assumed it was an easy question to answer – one that I hoped would encourage her to talk to me, to share with me her thoughts.

"More relieved than sad, I think," she replied.

I cocked an eyebrow at her, confused by her answer. _Relived?_ That was most certainly not the response I expected. Of course, I should know by now that everything with Bella was unexpected. The pace of her thrumming heart escalated slightly as she continued to stare out the window.

"Renée is so much more…_perceptive_ than Charlie in some ways. It was making me jumpy."

A small laugh escaped my lips. Bella was absolutely right about her mother – just like Bella, she was able to see much more than the average person. "Your mother has a very interesting mind. Almost childlike, but very insightful. She sees things differently than other people." I imagined that Bella's mind worked much like her mother's – her skills of observation were not to be trifled with.

A paltry smile graced the corners of her mouth as she once again became lost in her thoughts. We continued on in silence. Her breathing slowed and her head slumped against the glass as she gave over to exhaustion. I smiled as the first few sleep-induced ramblings fell from her lips.

"Mom?" she murmured. "You're imagining…"

I wondered to myself if she was replaying her conversation with her mother from this morning in her dreams. The bright Florida sun had once again relegated me to the indoors, but I had gleaned enough from Renée's mind upon their return to surmise that she was concerned about our relationship. I was grateful that Renée and I had the opportunity to speak, so she could fully understand my commitment to Bella. But she would be remiss as a mother if she did not discuss the same issues with her daughter.

As I pulled the car to a stop in front of the Swan home, I could hear Charlie pacing anxiously inside the house. _I hope she gets home soon. If Jacob calls for her one more time, I'm taking the phone off the hook…_

I reached over and gently stroked Bella's cheek. She groggily looked up at me, blinking the sleep from her eyes and I leaned in to press my lips softly against her forehead. "We're home, Sleeping Beauty. Time to awake."

She stretched her arms out in front of her and leaned her head back in a wide yawn. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window at her home, just in time to see Charlie peeking out the window. I exited the car and walked around to open the door for her. She bit her lip and looked up at me. "How bad?" she asked.

"Charlie's not going to be difficult," I assured her, trying to maintain my calm as Charlie's thoughts filled my head. Although, from the sound of it, I didn't think I could say the same for Jacob Black.

"He missed you," I added.

She eyed me carefully. Apparently, I was not hiding my tension very well. I lifted her suitcase from the trunk and led her to the door where Charlie stood anxiously waiting to greet her.

"Welcome home, kid!" he nearly shouted. "How was Jacksonville?"

"Moist. And buggy," she replied.

"So Renée didn't sell you on the University of Florida?" _I hope she at least considers it – it would be good for her to get away from…_

Bella rolled her eyes. "She tried. But I'd rather drink water than inhale it."

Charlie chuckled lightly and stood awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets. _I guess I should say something to Edward…Renée said I should at least make an effort. _This new revelation sent a slight thrill through me. Renée had clearly spoken to Charlie after our departure and it sounded like she had actually come to my defense. Alice would be pleased with the impression I had made.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked me, flitting his eyes only briefly in my direction.

"Yes, Renée was very hospitable," I replied.

"That's…um, good," he stammered. "Glad you had fun."

_I can't believe how much I missed her. We have so little time left. _Charlie, in an uncharacteristic display of affection, wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her to him in a warm embrace. _My baby girl._

"Impressive," I heard Bella whisper.

Charlie laughed heartily. "I really missed you, Bells. The food around here sucks when you're gone."

"I'll get on it," she teased.

_First things first. _"Would you call Jacob first? He's been bugging me every five minutes since six o'clock this morning. I promised I'd have you call him before you even unpacked."

My body stiffened of its own accord at the mention of Jacob. _Persistent mongrel. _This would only add fuel to Bella's insistence on going to La Push. I shuddered at the thought of her interacting with creatures as volatile as werewolves when I couldn't be there to protect her.

"Jacob wants to talk to me?" she asked with a new edge of hope in her voice.

_Understatement of the century! _"Pretty bad, I'd say. He wouldn't tell me what it was about – just said it was important."

Bella's head whipped around as the shrill ring of the phone reached her ears.

"That's him again," Charlie groaned. "I'd best my next paycheck."

"I got it," Bella called, already running toward the phone. I cringed inwardly at her eagerness.

She snatched the receiver from the wall and held it up to her ear. "Hello?" she answered, slightly breathless.

"You're back," was Jacob's response.

Bella's heart rate quickened as she twisted the phone cord in her fingers. She hesitated and finally replied, "Yes."

"Why didn't you call me back?" he demanded. A low growl began building in my chest, but Bella remained in the same posture with her back to me.

"Because I've been in the house for exactly four seconds and your call interrupted Charlie telling me that you called," she replied, a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh. Sorry," he muttered.

"Sure. Now, why are you harassing Charlie?" I listened intently for his reply. I, too, was curious about his sudden insistence in talking to Bella.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured that part all by myself," Bella answered sarcastically. "Go ahead."

There was a long moment of silence, filled only with the uneven breathing of Jacob on the other end of the line. My jaw flexed as I waited, along with Bella, to hear what he wanted. It frustrated me to no end that I couldn't read his thoughts through the phone. Bella continued to twist the phone cord nervously between her fingers as she waited and stole a quick glance at me before returning her gaze to the wall.

"You going to school tomorrow?" he finally asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" she retorted, seemingly confused. My fists clenched. Bella – for someone so observant, she often missed the obvious completely.

"I dunno. Just curious." _Yes, curious if the trip to Florida was a charade. _It astounded me how little the werewolves understood of our kind. If we had indeed used the weekend to turn Bella, she certainly wouldn't have been able to come home – unless she wanted Charlie to be one of her first meals. I shook my head in disgust, hoping beyond hope that Bella didn't pick up on Jacob's reasoning for calling.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jake?"

"Nothing really, I guess," he stammered. "I…wanted to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm _so _glad you called me, Jake. I…" I could hear the excitement in Bella's voice. She truly cared for her friend and it pained me that I was one of the reasons they were apart. Bella's happiness was important to me, but her safety had to be my utmost priority and keeping the company of young werewolves was just too dangerous.

"I have to go," he cut her off. Another low growl began building in my chest, but I quickly stifled it.

"What?"

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"But Jake –" Bella began, but soon realized that she was speaking to a dial tone. "That was short," she muttered as she hung the phone back on the wall.

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

She turned to face me. The corners of her lips were turned down in a frown and her eyebrows were knit together in perplexity. "I don't know. I wonder what that was about," she shrugged.

"Your guess is probably better than mine," I teased her. I smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. I truly hoped her guess was better – I feared how she would react if she knew what I thought about Jacob's reason for calling.

"Mmm," she murmured, nodding her head and turning toward the refrigerator. She busied herself with the task of cooking. I leaned casually against the counter and watched her movements. Although she was involved in the activity, it was clear that her mind was elsewhere. Bella normally found joy in cooking dinner for her father, but that was not the case today – she was merely going through the motions while her brain focused on other matters.

She opened the freezer, taking out a package of hamburger, and turned to place it on the counter. She froze in mid-step. Her eyes glazed over and the package slipped from her fingers. I reached out to grab it and placed it on the counter for her, but she didn't move. _Oh, no…she's figured it out._

I reached for her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

She quivered faintly, but otherwise remained completely frozen. I could feel the muscles in my body tense as panic began to set in. Was there something else wrong? Was she ill? A myriad of scenarios played in my thoughts as I watched her stare past me.

"Bella?" I gripped her shoulders and shook her gently.

She blinked several times and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as her eyes finally met mine. "I think…I think he was checking," she began. I braced myself, already knowing exactly what she was going to say, but praying that I was wrong.

"Checking to make sure. That I'm human, I mean."

My body went rigid as the words fell from her lips. I should have known that she would come to the same conclusion I had, but for her to confirm it pained me greatly. I didn't want this for her. I felt like a thief, robbing her of her humanity – and for her remaining weeks as a human to be filled with fear and uncertainty was completely unfair. My only hope was that it may buy me some more time.

"We'll have to leave," she continued. "Before. So that it doesn't break the treaty. We won't ever be able to come back." _I don't think it's that simple._

I could see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes and I pulled her tighter to me, holding her head against my chest. I closed my eyes, hating that she was sacrificing everything for me and wishing at the same time that it didn't have to be that way – that there were some way to change her mind. "I know," I whispered.

_What are they whispering about? _The springs of the couch creaked as Charlie rose from his seat. I could hear his footsteps coming nearer, but I didn't care. Bella needed me more at this moment and I didn't care if her father walked in on our embrace.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared his throat as he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed.

Bella's heart rate jumped as he startled her. I let her go and she fretfully returned to her task.

"If you don't want to make dinner, I can call for a pizza," Charlie offered. _Looks like you have other things you'd rather be doing…although, I would much rather you cook. _

Bella gave him a weak smile. "No, that's okay. I'm already started."

"Okay," he shrugged, solidifying his position in the doorway. Bella didn't seem to mind that her father had taken it upon himself to act as chaperone. Her brow was creased with worry as she worked and my fingers twitched to reach for her and smooth out the lines.

As we stood in silence watching Bella prepare dinner, my mind was working over the situation at hand. I could not leave Bella alone while Victoria was still out there, but I needed to hunt. And I cringed to think that, in my absence, Bella would take the opportunity to go to La Push. Unknown to Bella, several times that I had excused myself and come back after Charlie was asleep, I had kept vigil outside her home. With the threat of Victoria and the wolves looming, I found it difficult to let her out of my sight. I almost lost her once and I was not going to take any chances – she is far too precious and requires protection.

I could hear her sadness as she made phone call after phone call to Jacob Black, attempting to reach out to him. My heart ached for her and I could not help but feel conflicted – on one hand, I was thankful that the wolves were maintaining their distance, yet on the other hand, it broke my heart to see Bella hurting for her friend.

The slow burn in my throat subtly reminded me of the necessity to feed. Emmett had been harassing me to go on a weekend hunting trip in the mountains for weeks, but I had been putting him off. I wouldn't be able to ignore the need much longer and the small game close to town was not enough to sate the fiery thirst. I would have to come up with a plan.

-x-

Bella's light laughter filled the car and resonated with my own. Over the course of the evening and morning, I had successfully distracted Bella from the stress of the visit with her mother and the subsequent phone call with Jacob. Her eyes were bright and her smile dazzling as I regaled her with embarrassing tales of Emmett's exploits. My brother was born to be a joker, a class-clown, and his life story was a treasure trove of comic material.

Then, all at once, my laughter faded and was replaced once again with tension. My knuckles strained as I gripped the steering wheel, praying that Bella wouldn't notice my sudden change in mood. I could hear his thoughts from nearly a mile away, and as we neared the school, the pungent odor confirmed his presence.

_Jacob Black_.

My mind instantly flew to my recollections of the Chinese military strategist, Sun-Tzu when he said, "Know thy self, know thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories." I would indeed need to become very familiar with the mind of Jacob Black. If I had any hope of winning Bella's heart and thwarting Jacob's attempt to steal her away, I would have to become quite attuned to his thoughts.

I listened to Jacob's thoughts grow louder as we drove closer to the school. He was waiting for me - acting as spokesman for the pack, once again, to deliver a message to my family - a warning. My jaw flexed. Jacob would have no qualms about telling Bella every detail of the encounter with Victoria. All my careful planning to shield her from the stress of it could be shattered with one word. I couldn't let that happen.

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" I asked Bella, keeping my eyes trained on the road so she could not see the burning hatred in them. I could already see Jacob - smirking confidently as he waited for us to arrive.

I could see her gaping at me from the corner of my eye and her heart rate increased as the seconds passed. "That depends," she finally answered.

"I was afraid you would say that," I sighed as I pulled the car into the school parking lot.

Her face was still puzzled. "What do you want me to do, Edward?"

I pulled the car to a stop and turned off the engine, the keys groaning under the pressure of my straining fist. "I want you to stay in the car. I want you to wait here until I come back for you."

"But..._why_?" Her gaze flickered from my face for only an instant, but it was long enough. Recognition filled her eyes as she caught sight of Jacob leaning against his motorcycle. She looked back at me and down at her hands. "Oh."

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion last night," I explained. "He asked about school because he knew that I would be where you were. He was looking for a safe place to talk to me. A place with witnesses."

She squared her shoulders and jutted out her chin. "I'm not staying in the car," she declared.

"Of course not," I sighed. "Well, let's get this over with."

I exited the car and walked around to open Bella's door. I took her hand in mine to help her from the car and kept it securely in my grasp as we walked toward Jacob. The corner of Jacob's mouth twitched slightly as he stared me down.

_Stupid bloodsucker._

Bella eyed me warily and I gripped her hand tighter in response. I stopped several yards short and shifted Bella slightly behind me.

_ Come on - you don't honestly think I would hurt her. She's safer with me than she is with you._

Ignoring Jacob's thoughts, I spoke as calmly as I could manage. "You could have called us."

"Sorry," Jacob sneered, "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course."

_You would just love that, wouldn't you - flaunting your temporary victory. Don't worry, the battle's not over and I plan to win the war where Bella is concerned. I will never stop fighting for her. Besides, I'm here on official business._

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure," he waved his hand casually and rolled his eyes. "I'll stop by your crypt after school. What's wrong with now?"

_What's up with those two? Looks like maybe a fight..._

_ Hey, look at that...Cullen and the Indian are gonna face off!_

I gestured to the growing crowd of onlookers with my eyes, silently answering Jacob's question. This was neither the time nor the place for a discussion between mortal enemies.

"I already know what you came to say," I whispered. "Message delivered. Consider us warned." I glanced at Bella briefly, but it was long enough for her perceptive mind to pick up on the concern in my eyes.

"Warned?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

_Oh, this is rich! He didn't tell her. I wonder how many other secrets he keeps from her - how many lies he tells her to draw her in._

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob," I retorted. Bella was sure to begin asking questions now and this was exactly what I had been trying to avoid. She had enough worries in her life - can I not protect her from anything?

"Why?" Jacob asked, an edge of defiance in his voice. His body began trembling and I struggled to maintain my calm.

Bella looked up at me, then at Jacob, and back to me again. "What don't I know? Edward?"

I ignored Bella, instead keeping my eyes trained on Jacob - wordlessly threatening him if he did anything but remain silent.

"Jake?" Bella turned her gaze to him, seeing that I was unwilling to answer her.

_She has a right to know - at least I can be honest with her. Why can't you? Because you know if she knew the truth, she would run from you and straight into my arms, that's why. _

"He didn't tell you that his big..._brother_ crossed the line Saturday night?" he asked as Bella's eyes grew wide. My fist clenched as Bella's heart rate began to accelerate - exactly what I had been trying to avoid.

Jacob turned his gaze from Bella to me, his lips curving in an arrogant smirk. "Paul was totally justified in -"

"It was no-man's land," I hissed, cutting him off.

"Was not!"

The tiny vibrations grew, causing tremors to radiate throughout his body. I edged Bella behind me as I watched him carefully.

"Emmett and Paul?" Bella whispered to me with panic in her voice. "What happened? Were they fighting? Why? Did Paul get hurt?"

"No one fought," I reassured her. "No one got hurt. Don't be anxious."

_You have got to be kidding me! _"You didn't tell her anything at all, did you? Is that why you took her away? So she wouldn't know that –?"

"Leave now," I ordered, cutting him off before he could say any more. I could no longer control my anger as I stood seething in the parking lot. It was now my body that was beginning to quiver.

"Why haven't you told her?" he pressed.

Did this mongrel understand nothing? Did he honestly think I would keep Bella in harm's way when I knew Victoria was coming after her? And why tell her? It would only cause her to worry unnecessarily. _Always in the way_ - if the wolves hadn't gotten in the way, we would have ended Victoria and she would be nothing more than a bad memory.

We continued to stare each other down until my concentration was broken by Bella as she began to gasp for air. I gripped her shoulders as she stumbled slightly - looking as though she may faint. She looked up at me with terror in her eyes. "She came back for me," she whimpered.

I wrapped my arms around her, as though I could shield her from her own thoughts. I ignored Jacob as I stroked her face and reassured her that she was safe with me. "It's fine," I whispered. "It's fine. I'll never let her get close to you, it's fine."

"Does that answer your question, mongrel?"I spat at Jacob.

"You don't think Bella has a right to know?" he scoffed. "It's her life."

"Why should she be frightened when she was never in danger?" I challenged.

"Better frightened than lied to." _How many other lies have you told, Edward?_

Bella continued to quiver in my arms and tears now cascaded down her ivory cheeks. I gently wiped them away. This was exactly what I had tried to avoid - I hated to see her in pain.

"Do you really think hurting her is better than protecting her?" I growled at Jacob.

"She's tougher than you think," he replied. "And she's been through worse." _Much worse. If you think those tears are bad, you should have seen her when..._

My mind was instantaneously assaulted with images of Bella. Bella doubled over in pain, clutching her midsection. Bella with tear-stained cheeks and a vacant stare. Bella shaking and screaming as she awoke from a nightmare. I cringed as the images continued to bombard me. Jacob knew well that Bella's pain in my absence was the key to my undoing. I hated myself for what I had done to her and the reminder was crippling.

"That's funny," Jacob laughed as he watched me wince in pain. I struggled to regain my composure, but Bella could see the agony in my eyes. She shot an accusing glare at Jacob.

"What are you doing to him?" she demanded.

"It's nothing Bella," I whispered. "Jacob just has a good memory, that's all."

An evil grin spread across Jacob's face as he again began recalling all the images of Bella's pain. I closed my eyes, as though that would stop the barrage of memories that assailed my consciousness.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed. "Whatever you're doing."

The images ceased. "Sure, if you want," Jacob shrugged. "It's his own fault if he doesn't like the things I remember, though." Bella edged herself protectively in front of me, staring Jacob down.

_That doesn't look like a student to me - looks more like a troublemaker. _

"The principal's on his way to discourage loitering on school property," I whispered to Bella, tugging on her arm. "Let's get to English, Bella, so you're not involved."

"Overprotective, isn't he?" Jacob jeered. "A little trouble makes life fun. Let me guess, you're not allowed to have fun, are you?" _No, I bet Edward keeps you locked up - treats you like a porcelain doll. What fun is that? We had fun together when he wasn't in the picture - we could have fun again. I still have your motorcycle._

I could feel my temper beginning to rise again and I fought to control it, but was quickly losing the battle. My entire frame quivered with anger and Bella gripped my arm in an attempt to calm me.

"Shut up, Jake," she scolded.

His responding laughter was mocking. "That sounds like a _no_. Hey, if you ever feel like having a life again, you could come see me. I've still got your motorcycle in my garage."

"You were supposed to sell that. You promised Charlie you would," she reminded him, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, right. Like I would do that. It belongs to you, not me. Anyway, I'll hold on to it until you want it back." _I really wish you would come riding with me again. I miss you._

Bella's eyes softened and she sighed, "Jake..."

_She still cares about me...I can see it in her eyes. If only I could get her alone - away from him - I could remind her of what we used to have. I could show her everything I can offer her that he can't. She could choose me. _I could feel him lean in closer and instinctively wrapped my arms more tightly around Bella.

"I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about not being able to be friends. Maybe we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me." _Please say yes._

Bella looked warily up at me and I did my best to remain calm. She knew how I felt about her involvement with the werewolves and I wasn't about to make a scene, not here in front of Jacob.

"I, er, don't know about that, Jake," she stammered.

_Bella...please. I need you. _"I miss you every day, Bella. It's not the same without you."

"I know and I'm sorry, Jake, I just..."

_I should have known. Always in the way._ "I know. Doesn't matter, right?" he shook his head, feigning apathy, but I could hear the sadness in his thoughts. "I guess I'll survive or something. Who needs friends?"

Bella's shoulders slumped forward and her arms twitched as I held her in my grasp. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she wanted to reach out to Jacob, to comfort him. But I also didn't need to read his to know that it's exactly what he wanted.

_What is this trio up to and why are they attracting such a crowd? I will not tolerate fighting on school property. _"Okay, get to class," Mr. Greene ordered, causing the growing crowd to part. "Move along, Mr. Crowley."

Bella looked up at me with anxious eyes and back at Jacob. "Get to school, Jake," she whispered. I released Bella from my grasp and settled for holding her hand as the principal approached.

"I mean it," he threatened. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again."

_Aww...we wanted to see the fight._

_ Man, I don't want to go to class._

The crowd dissipated under Mr. Greene's disapproving glare until his eyes came to settle on me. "Ah, Mr. Cullen. Do we have a problem here?"

"Not at all, Mr. Greene. We were just on our way to class," I responded politely.

"Excellent. I don't seem to recognize your friend." His eyes shifted to Jacob, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you a new student here?" he asked.

"Nope," Jacob shrugged.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once, young man, before I call the police."

_That I would love to see. Could you imagine Bella's face when Charlie showed up? Priceless!_

"Yes, sir,"Jacob sneered as he disrespectfully saluted and climbed onto his motorcycle. Mr. Greene huffed as Jacob sped out of the parking lot and Bella stared on in disbelief.

Mr. Greene then turned to me. "Mr. Cullen, I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again."

"He's no friend of mine, Mr. Greene, but I'll pass along the warning." I would be happy to tell Jacob that he was not welcome at Forks High.

_It looked like they were squaring off over something...Miss Swan perhaps? That boy looked like trouble and it's not like Mr. Cullen or Miss Swan to associate with such deviants. _"I see," he replied. "If you're worried about any trouble, I'd be happy to -"

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Greene," I assured him. "There won't be any trouble."

"I hope that's correct. Well, then. On to class," he nodded, waving his arm forward. "You, too, Miss Swan."

Bella was still staring after Jacob as I pulled her along to class. She stumbled along, as though in a daze.

"Do you feel well enough to go to class?" I whispered.

"Yes," she replied absently.

"From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire..." Mr. Berty glanced up disapprovingly as Bella and I entered the classroom. He shook his head and continued to quote Robert Frost. Bella sat down in her chair, ripped a page out of her notebook, and began scribbling furiously on it before shoving it in my direction.

_What happened? Tell me everything. And screw the protecting me crap, please._

I blew out a puff of air. There was no way around this - Jacob had seen to that. I couldn't lie to her. Now that the cat was out of the bag, so to speak, Bella had a right to know the truth. I began writing out as thorough an explanation as I could manage without completely terrifying her.

_Alice saw that Victoria was coming back. I took you out of town merely as a precaution - there was never a chance that she would have gotten anywhere close to you. Emmett and Jasper very nearly had her, but Victoria seems to have some instinct for evasion. She escaped right down the Quileute boundary line as if she were reading it from a map. It didn't help that Alice's abilities were nullified by the Quileute's involvement. To be fair, the Quileutes might have had her, too, if we hadn't gotten in the way. The big gray one thought Emmett was over the line, and he got defensive. Of course Rosalie reacted to that, and everyone left the chase to protect their companions. Carlisle and Jasper got things calmed down before it got out of hand. But by then, Victoria had slipped away. That's everything._

I handed the paper back to Bella. Her brow furrowed and the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown as she read. She erased what I had written and began writing a response. I could see the paper as she wrote.

_What about Charlie? She could have been after him._

I shook my head. Charlie was never in any real danger. Victoria was only after one thing - Bella. And we never would have allowed any harm to come to Charlie. She continued to write.

_You can't know that she wasn't thinking that, because you weren't here. Florida was a bad idea._

I rolled my eyes and took the paper from her. Let's see if I can distract her...

_I wasn't about to send you off alone. With your luck, not even the black box would survive._

This time it was Bella who rolled her eyes before she began writing her reply.

_ So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?_

_Why is the plane crashing?_

I handed the paper back to her as I fought to hide my amusement at where this conversation was heading.

_The pilots are passed out drunk._

_Easy. I'd fly the plane._

She shook her head at my response and began writing again, clearly trying to challenge my logic.

_Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth._

_I'd wait till we were close though to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history._

Her eyes widened as she read my response and she glared at me, arching her eyebrow.

"What?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She once again erased our conversation and began writing again.

_You __will__ tell me next time._

I looked into Bella's eyes as I thought about her response. I could see the pain on her face and the tears in her eyes, but I could also see the stubborn determination. Was she more upset because of the circumstances or because I had withheld the truth from her? It was clear that she wanted to be informed. And Jacob had been right about one thing - she did deserve to know the truth. As much as I hated to see her worry, I hated even more the she felt betrayed...by me. With a heavy sigh, I nodded, conceding to her wishes.

_Thanks._

_What are those two up to? They have the nerve to show up late to class and now they're passing notes? We'll see about that._ In one fluid motion, I snatched the paper from underneath Bella's hand and stowed it in my pocket. The movement was much too quick for a human to detect. Mr. Berty came down the aisle and stood between our desks with his arms folded across his chest.

"Is that something you'd like to share there, Mr. Cullen?" he asked, gesturing to the paper on my desk.

"My notes?" I asked, handing him the piece of paper. Bella's eyes widened and I smiled slightly to reassure her. Mr. Berty would see nothing more on that paper than my notes from his lecture. He frowned, handing the paper back to me, and continued on with his speech.

Bella shook her head and smiled. The time for passing notes was over and the time of keeping Bella in the dark about the dangers that lurked had passed. I was beginning to realize that Bella didn't want a protector, she wanted a partner. She wanted someone who could share her fears and help her deal with them head on. She didn't want to be sheltered from the truth.

**A/N: I am in complete awe over the response this fic has received already after only 4 chapters. Thanks to everyone for your reviews and words of encouragement - and for continuing to prod me along to get the next chapter written. I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Special thanks to my beta NellyBear85 who is amazing enough to stick with me even when I seem to drop off the face of the earth sometimes. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6:Uncertainty

** Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 6

Uncertainty

Bella's knee bounced anxiously as we drove the winding road to my home. After school, she had practically insisted on speaking to Carlisle. Just as I expected, the morning's discussion with Jacob and written explanation from me had only served to escalate her fears.

Before I could cut the engine, she had thrown her door open and was storming up the steps - for once, it was I who was running to catch up. Esme stood calmly in the open doorway and smiled as Bella approached.

"Good afternoon, Bella. It's so nice to see you. I trust you had a pleasant trip?" Esme smiled.

"Yes, thank you," Bella replied. "Where's Carlisle?"

_What's going on, Edward? Why does Bella seem so upset? _Esme's eyes darted to mine for a brief moment before she stepped aside and motioned toward the garage.

"Thank you," Bella nodded and began walking briskly toward the garage while Esme and I followed closely behind. The pungent odor of motor oil filled my nostrils as the garage door opened. Emmett grinned widely and waved with one arm while the other was firmly gripping the bumper of Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Carlisle. Esme said…" She stopped short when she noticed two pairs of legs protruding from the undercarriage. "Oh."

She paused, biting her lip and looked back at me. "Let's wait in the other room," I encouraged, taking her hand in mine and leading her back into the house. We strolled to the couch and I sat, pulling her down onto my lap. She sat stiffly, anxiously stealing glances back at the garage door. I rubbed my palm in slow circles on her back and began softly humming her lullaby in an attempt to calm her nerves. She let out a sigh and sank back into my embrace, leaning her head against my shoulder. I kissed her forehead lightly and she responded by nuzzling my neck.

Her sweet aroma wafted into my nostrils and set my senses on fire, yet the smoldering in my throat was nothing compared to the burning desire that was ever present in my heart. As though she could hear my thoughts, she leaned her head up and planted several soft kisses along my jaw line. Smiling, I leaned in, capturing her lips with mine and she sighed in contentment. We sat in a comfortable embrace, blissfully ignoring the ever-present dangers for at least a brief moment and merely enjoying the company of one another.

I loved the feeling of her lips on mine. My skin tingled from her touch and her body heat radiated through me completely. I could feel the electric hum of energy that surged when my skin met hers. I wrapped my arms more tightly around her and her eyes widened in surprise as I deepened the kiss. The errant thought of taking her up in my arms and dashing up the stairs to my bedroom briefly entered my mind, but I pushed it away as quickly as it entered.

_Edward? Excuse me…Edward? _I heard Carlisle enter the room, but chose to ignore him. I had more important things to attend to at the moment. "Ahem," he cleared his throat and I shot him a glare as Bella gasped and sat straight up, easing herself off of my lap. Her cheeks flushed a beautiful crimson and I could see the mortification in her eyes.

Carlisle brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle a chuckle as he walked over and sat in the chair opposite Bella and myself. He sat silently for a moment, diligently wiping remnants of grease from his hands with a white cloth.

"I didn't realize you worked on cars, Carlisle," Bella said, clearly trying to divert his attention from any mention of the intimate moment he had interrupted.

"I enjoy getting my hands dirty every once in a while," he smiled. "Although, Rosalie doesn't often allow me the opportunity – she takes very good care of our vehicles and finds it almost insulting that I would like to do some of the work myself from time to time."

"That's not entirely true, Carlisle," Rosalie smirked as she strolled in the room, followed by Emmett. "Let's just say that your area of expertise is the care of humans, not fine automobiles." _Let's face it. No one knows these cars better than I do._

"So, Edward," Carlisle turned to me. "Can you tell me why I'm now getting phone calls from Principal Greene?" His expression was more amused than stern. "He seems to be concerned about your safety – something about a boy from the reservation causing trouble."

"Aw, is little Edward afraid of the big, bad wolf?" Emmett teased.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at Emmett. "It was nothing." I braced myself for the rebuttal that was sure to come from Bella any moment.

"Nothing?" Bella replied, looking incredulous. "I wouldn't call it nothing." _And here we go…_

"I merely meant that nothing happened," I explained. "Jacob came to deliver a message and nothing more."

"About that," Bella snapped her head in Carlisle's direction. "I really need to talk to you, Carlisle."

"What's on your mind, Bella?"

"I don't think we should wait until graduation. With Victoria…"

"Bella," I interrupted. "There's no need to rush things along because of Victoria. We won't let her get anywhere near you. You know that."

"But…" she began.

I lifted a finger to her lips. "Please, Bella. Don't worry."

She swatted my hand away and furrowed her brow. "It's not up to you, remember? If you had it your way, you would stall me indefinitely." I frowned at her words, but couldn't deny her logic. She was absolutely correct – the situation was completely out of my hands and I would do just about anything to preserve her humanity.

"I don't want to wait anymore," she insisted. "It's too dangerous for me to stay human."

"There are seven of us, Bella," Carlisle reassured her. "And with Alice on our side, I don't think Victoria's going to catch us off guard. I think it's important, for Charlie's sake, that we stick to our original plan."

Esme placed a calming hand on Bella's shoulder. "We'd never allow anything to happen to you, sweetheart. You know that. Please don't be anxious." _My darling daughter. _She leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead before walking over to Carlisle's side.

"But Jacob, and the wolves..." she protested.

"The treaty is intact, Bella," Carlisle spoke calmly. "It was a misunderstanding on both sides and we were able to diffuse the situation diplomatically."

"But she'll come back. She won't stop!"

At that moment, Alice and Jasper came in through the kitchen, walking hand in hand. "Bella, I'm offended. You're not honestly _worried_ about this, are you?"

Bella turned to face Alice. "If it's no big deal, then why did Edward drag me to Florida?"

_She does have a point, Edward._ "Bella, haven't you noticed yet that Edward is just the teeniest bit prone to overreaction?" I glared at my sister and she returned my gaze with a smirk. _Well, it's true._

Bella shook her head, but before she could protest further, her panicked expression faltered.

_Stay calm, Bella. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about._

I glanced up to see Jasper staring intently in Bella's direction, focusing his ability to control the moods of others solely on her. I nodded in thanks and he smiled, bowing his head. My relationship with Jasper was still delicate, even after all these months, but I could see in his heart that he was trying his best. He really did care for Bella and for me. Sometimes I wondered, even with the devastating heartbreak for both Bella and myself, if the aftermath of her birthday wasn't hardest on him. Jasper blamed himself completely for my leaving and continued to work to regain my trust, even now.

"Honestly, Bella, you have nothing to worry about," Alice assured her.

"We can protect you from Victoria. You can rest assured that nothing will happen to you, or to Charlie," Carlisle promised.

"I know…it's just..." Bella sighed.

I took this opportunity to interject before Bella could worry further. "Love, I think it's time for me to take you home. Charlie will start to wonder where you are," I reminded her.

"Yes, you're right," she nodded, still in somewhat of a trance from Jasper's influence.

Bella rose from the couch and began walking toward the door. The next series of events seemed to play out in slow motion. The toe of Bella's shoe caught on the edge of a rug, throwing her completely off balance. She began to tumble forward and I reached out to catch her. As her arm thrust forward automatically to catch herself, she managed to tip one of Esme's priceless vases with just enough force to send it teetering toward the floor. As I caught Bella, Emmett reached out to catch the vase.

He chuckled as he set the vase back on the table. "I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around."

Bella's cheeks flushed, only causing Emmett's laughter to grow louder. Rosalie shot him a warning glare as I steadied Bella and led her toward the door. He shrugged innocently. _What did I say? _

Ignoring Emmett, I ushered Bella to the door and cast a quick glance in Alice's direction. "Would you please follow us and keep an eye on Bella so I can speak to Carlisle alone?" I whispered low enough so Bella wouldn't hear. Alice nodded and quietly slipped out the back door.

I helped Bella into the car and closed her door. As I opened the driver's door, I could see the uncertainty returning in her eyes. Jasper's influence was limited by proximity and it was apparent that it was already beginning to wear off. As I turned on the ignition, I could hear her steady heartbeat begin to race and her breathing hitched. She opened her mouth to protest as I pulled out onto the road.

"Wait, that's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"What's not fair?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"You tricked me! Jasper...we have to go back." She crossed her arms firmly.

"Bella, they all told you that you have nothing to worry about."

"That doesn't matter," she shook her head. "Carlisle said it was _my_ choice and I don't want to wait any more. It's too dangerous."

"That's between you and Carlisle. Of course," I smiled slightly to myself, "you know that I'm willing to make it between you and me at any time that you wish. You know my condition." I turned toward her, smiling broadly as her mouth set in a tight line.

"And you know what Carlisle will say," I continued, although I couldn't be sure that she was still listening. "He will remind you that it would be prudent to wait until after graduation - to ensure that Charlie doesn't become suspicious. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

She huffed and continued to stare out the window. We drove in silence and she sighed heavily as we pulled in front of her home. I reached over to her, stroking the back of her head with my palm.

"Do you have any idea how precious you are to me?" I asked.

She looked up at me through her lashes, but didn't reply. I kissed her tenderly on the forehead and continued to plant soft kisses along her cheek until I reached her lips. I cradled her face in my hands and she seemed to melt into my fingertips.

"I can't let anything happen to you. _You_ are the reason for my existence."

Her lips reached out to mine once again and as our lips parted she whispered softly, "I love you."

"As I love you."

Her cheeks flushed slightly as I opened her door and reached for her hand to pull her out of her seat. She stood and wrapped her arms around my neck and gazed up at me with a pleading look in her eyes. I pulled her to my chest and sighed into her hair. This was going to be much harder than I imagined. I needed to speak to Carlisle myself.

"Charlie will be home soon. I'll come back later tonight," I promised.

"You better," she teased, kissing the tip of my nose, eliciting a light chuckle.

"Be safe," I whispered before turning toward the forest. I could feel her eyes on me as I ran out of sight.

_Don't worry, Edward. I'll keep her safe. I don't see any signs of Victoria,_ I heard Alice's thoughts as I raced past her. Keeping Bella safe was a definite concern, but the reaction of the wolves upon her change was beginning to concern me more. They had made it abundantly clear this weekend that they had no intention of cooperating with us where Victoria was concerned.

It was becoming even clearer that, even if we all left before Bella's change, it was unlikely that Jacob would give up. He would follow us. He wouldn't stop fighting for her. And it bothered me that a small part of me didn't want him to. I loved Bella with unwavering devotion, yet her happiness meant more to me than my own. I could see in her eyes and her actions that she cared deeply for Jacob. He could give her so much that I couldn't. If she chose him, would I be able to love her enough to let her go? Could I stand by and love her from a distance? I closed my eyes and choked back the sob that was building in my throat. The possibility of her choosing Jacob was ever present in my mind, yet it seemed to become an increasing probability as the days passed. I could almost feel her slowly slipping away.

Carlisle and Esme were still sitting quietly when I returned. Esme stood and crossed the room to me when she saw my face. "What is it, Sweetheart?" she asked as she stroked my cheek with her hand.

I closed my eyes briefly and walked over to the couch, sitting across from Carlisle once more. Esme sat beside me, clutching my hand in hers and looking fretfully from me to Carlisle. I opened my mouth to begin, but closed it quickly, unable to find the words. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand and took a few deep breaths before opening my eyes to see my father's concerned gaze.

"Jacob came to the school today," I began. Carlisle nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"He came to warn us, to remind us to be mindful of the treaty and the boundary lines. The standoff this weekend was unfortunate and I'm afraid they will not be so understanding if it happens again."

Carlisle frowned and bowed his head. "I was afraid of that."

"Jacob will be a problem when..." I paused, struggling to say the words, "...when Bella is changed. He won't give up easily. Even if we leave, it is likely that he will follow."

"We've spoken about this before," Carlisle reminded me. "We know how Jacob cares for her and it is to be expected that he would not want to let his friend go. We've gone into hiding before; we can easily do it again."

I thought back to the times when my family, for one reason or another, was forced into seclusion from the outside world. Most often it was because of a slip on the part of my siblings or myself, or because a human came dangerously close to discovering our secret. We could hide from Jacob if need be, but that wasn't the life I wanted for Bella and I didn't want my family to suffer for that decision either. Carlisle could see the troubled look in my eyes because he leaned in to catch my gaze.

"She is a part of this family just as much as you are," he assured me. "Each and every one of us has willingly made sacrifices for the good of the other members. We would do anything for her, you know that, right?"

I nodded, thankful for my family's unwavering acceptance of my would-be mate. But I couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong - that Bella wasn't meant to live a life with me, that she was meant for better things.

"Something else is troubling you," Carlisle construed.

Sometimes I wondered if Carlisle didn't possess some latent ability. It amazed me at times how attuned he was to everyone around him. He had a gift for understanding unspoken troubles. Perhaps that was why he made such an excellent doctor - he could see when there was a problem even if the patient was unable or unwilling to disclose it.

I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands. _What's troubling you, son? You can talk to us._ Esme rubbed soothing circles on my back as I struggled to catch my breath. I felt like I was losing Bella all over again. It didn't matter if she professed her love to me over and over again, the threat of Jacob stealing her away loomed and I couldn't escape the fear of the possibility that he may win.

"Edward, please. Talk to me."

I took a deep breath and looked up into the worried eyes of my father. His lips were pursed as he studied my face. "I...I'm afraid," I stammered. "I'm afraid of losing her, Carlisle. I don't know if I can survive if I lose her again."

"Why would you think you're going to lose her? She loves you, Edward," Esme soothed.

"I know that she loves me, but you didn't see her today. I could see it in her eyes. She loves Jacob. She may not realize it, but it's there. She cares deeply for him. He was there for her when I...when I wasn't. It's my fault that they share this bond and I'm so afraid..."

"Edward, Bella has chosen you. She loves you. She has proved that time and time again. I don't believe you have anything to fear from Jacob Black," Carlisle said. He spoke with such conviction, how could I ever doubt Bella's love for me?

"But she's giving up so much for me. If she were...she wouldn't have to give anything up. She could keep her soul. She could keep her family and friends. She could have a family of her own..." I argued.

Carlisle smiled sadly. "You're right. She is giving up a lot to be with you. But, Edward, she has made it very clear that the only thing she can't let go of is you. Even after all your time away, she still clung to the hope that you would return. Even with the promise of a future with Jacob sitting right in front of her, she still pined for you. You are her soul mate, Edward. The kind of love you share is very rare. She understands this. I don't believe anything, even Jacob, could cause her to waver."

"But Carlisle..."

"Sweetheart," Esme interrupted. "Where is this uncertainty coming from?"

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I just have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. There's just something so unnerving about the way she looks at him. I know that she loves me, but I can't shake the feeling that she would be better off..."

"Now, you stop that this instant," Esme scolded. "You are a wonderful man and any woman would be lucky to have you. Don't you ever think that you're not good enough..._ever_."

I nodded slightly, still struggling with the thoughts in my mind, but anxious to return to Bella. I rose slowly, keeping my head down, and walked out of the house. As I ran, I couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that had set in. I knew that Bella loved me and that I would do everything in my power to make her happy. I just couldn't shake the knowledge that Jacob could offer her the things that I could not. Was my love enough to make up for my shortcomings? Would it be enough for her? Would I be enough?

Alice jumped down from her perch as I approached. She reached out automatically, wrapping her tiny arms around my frame and hugging me tightly. "You have nothing to worry about, Edward. Bella is steadfast in her decision - she hasn't wavered once," she assured me.

"Thank you, Alice."

She smiled and disappeared into the forest. I took her place in the high tree branches, keeping watch over the Swan home. I closed my eyes and let the beautiful sound of Bella's heart beat fill my mind.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

The steady beat of her heart soothed my nerves. Her heart - her beautiful heart- it beat for me. I prayed silently that she would still love me when it was silent.

-x-

My fingers were aflame as they grazed the soft skin of Bella's arm. I watched in fascination as tiny goose bumps bloomed where my hands had touched. Bella closed her eyes and shivered slightly, but gripped the back of my neck tighter.

I smiled as she pulled me to her lips, grazing them softly. Her warm skin yielded to my own, molding itself to mine. I pushed back the desire that continued to build. The leather couch in my bedroom was an ideal location for the intimate moments we shared, but was quickly becoming a daunting temptation for me. I wanted Bella to be mine in every way, and with each kiss we shared, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep those desires at bay. And Bella's relentless enthusiasm did nothing but fuel the flame of that desire. It was in moments like these that I wondered why I bothered to trouble myself with thoughts of Jacob Black. When Bella was in my arms, all my fears seemed to melt away.

_Knock-knock! Ready or not...here I come!_

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Emmett called out boisterously as he lumbered into the room.

"Get out, Emmett," Bella hissed, only separating her lips from mine for long enough to utter those few words. I smiled against her mouth as Emmett huffed and crossed his arms. _I can stand here all day._

I sighed and glared up at my brother. _So much for privacy. _Bella groaned in protest as I released her from my embrace. She sat up and crossed her arms. "This had better be good," she said.

Emmett grinned broadly. "Actually, I wanted to ask _you_ something," he said.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at him. "And you think coming up here and barging in is the best way to get what you want?"

"Oh, come on, Bella. You know you still love me," he winked as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Emmett. Spit it out."

"I was just wondering if Edward can come out and play," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Bella sheepishly. He glanced up to see my answering frown. He knew full well that I had no intention of leaving Bella alone and unprotected. _Come on, Edward...you need to hunt some real game. I know you're not satisfied with the appetizers here in Forks. You need a real meal._

Bella had a puzzled look on her face as she processed Emmett's words. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means...Jasper and I are planning a weekend hunting trip and would love it if Edward would join us."

"Oh," she said, looking up at me. "Well, that's really up to him, not me."

"No," I shook my head. "I can't leave Bella, not right now. Maybe when the danger has passed..."

"You have nothing to worry about this weekend," Alice called up the stairs. "I don't foresee anything eventful occurring in Forks this weekend. Bella will be safe and sound."

I continued to shake my head. Leaving Bella, no matter what Alice said, was out of the question. Bella reached her hand up and cupped my cheek, her eyes searching mine.

"Edward, you should go," she whispered. I looked up into her warm chocolate eyes and she smiled reassuringly as I began to shake my head once more. "Edward, you need to go. I'll be fine. Alice said so."

"But..." I began.

"No buts," she replied, pressing a single finger against my lips. "I know how much you enjoy your trips with your brothers and you haven't gone in quite some time. It would be good for you. I will be just fine. I have Alice here…and the others too."

I let out a sigh and nodded in agreement.

She smiled. "Go have fun. Bag a few mountain lions for me."

"Excellent!" Emmett cheered, clapping me on the back.

I gave him a weak smile and returned my gaze to Bella. I could see the concern in her eyes and there was something else - hesitation perhaps. I had barely left Bella's side for more than a few hours since our return from Volterra. I knew from the words she spoke in her sleep and the recurring nightmares that she was terrified of my leaving again. I smiled, realizing the sacrifice she was making for me, that she loved me that much.

Yet it wasn't only Victoria that I had to fear. In my absence, Bella was sure to venture toward La Push to see Jacob. I cringed at the thought. I was beginning to wonder which I feared more - the Jacob who was a werewolf and could harm Bella or the Jacob who sought to steal Bella's heart away from me. I would have to speak to Alice, warn her to keep an eye on Bella, for her own protection, of course. It just wasn't safe.

"Ok, Emmett, you get him to yourself for an entire weekend. Now, if you don't mind..." Bella smirked and tugged on the collar of my shirt.

_Ok, gee, I can take a hint._ Emmett raised his hands in surrender and disappeared from the room. Bella breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed _'finally'_ before pulling my face to hers once again. I let out a chuckle before our lips met and breathed a sigh of relief of my own. _Jacob who?_


	7. Chapter 7: Distress

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 7

Distress

I closed my eyes and listened to the gentle whooshing of air as it flowed in and out of Bella's lungs. Her sleep had been far from peaceful tonight and that only added to my anxiety about leaving her. No matter how many times my family reassured me that she would be watched after; I just couldn't shake the feeling that it was a mistake to leave.

The flames licking my desiccated throat subtly reminded me of the necessity for this trip. Since returning from Volterra, I had barely left Bella's side. Any form of separation from her was agonizing and hunting had been low on my list of priorities. If it wasn't for Bella's insistence that I hunt, I would probably ignore the hunger entirely, but she always became concerned when my eyes grew black from thirst.

"Edward, Edward..." Bella murmured in her sleep as she rolled over, tossing her arm haphazardly across her pillow. "Please don't leave me."

I rose from the rocking chair and knelt beside her bed, gently pushing back the few stray strands of hair that clung to her face. She unconsciously gravitated toward my touch and a small smile curved at the corners of her lips.

I wished there were more that I could do to chase the nightmares away. Time, it seems, would be my only ally. With time she would come to know that I could never again leave her, and her insecurities would slowly begin to vanish.

"Edward, please," she mumbled. I clasped her hand in mine and squeezed my eyes shut. I needed to leave. If I stayed any longer, I would surely convince myself not to go with Jasper and Emmett this weekend and I knew that was not what Bella wanted. She had practically insisted that I go.

I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, allowing my cool lips to linger on her balmy skin. I reached into my pocket to pull out the note I had penned earlier. My skin grazed the delicate diamond ring I kept in my possession at all times and I smiled as I imagined slipping it on her finger. _I wonder..._

I pulled the ring from my pocket and gently lifted Bella's hand. The ring slipped onto her finger easily - a perfect fit - as though it was always meant to be hers. I took a moment to marvel at the way it glistened on her finger and my heart swelled with pride at the thought of making her mine and displaying it proudly to the world. Her fingers twitched. I removed the ring swiftly and returned it to my pocket, fearing what she would think if she awoke and suddenly found it on her finger. _Soon..._

I instead pulled out the note. I looked down at my writing, praying that the words were enough to soothe her fears.

_ I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. Look after my heart - I've left it with you._

I lay the note on her pillow and smiled with the thought that my words would be the first thing to greet her upon waking. With one last gaze at her sleeping form, I leapt from the window to the ground below.

The cool night air did nothing to calm my nerves. With every step I took, a pang of guilt wrenched within my heart. Would I have the strength to leave, even if for only a day? Would I have the courage to leave her safety in the care of another? The weight of that responsibility rested squarely on my shoulders and I gladly carried the burden. Handing it over to the care of another would not be easy for me.

Jasper sat on the steps, waiting. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I lifted my eyes and gave him a wary look. He stood and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. My anxiety was immediately dispelled and I closed my eyes, reveling in the sudden sense of peace. He gave me a reassuring smile and patted me on the back as we walked into the house. He left to help Emmett pack the camping gear and I could feel the nervousness begin to creep back in with every step he took.

"Alice!" I called.

The next instant, Alice appeared beside me, smiling angelically. "You have nothing to worry about, Edward. She's perfectly safe."

"Can you tell me about her day? Please? I just need to hear it."

She nodded slightly. "She will wake up in less than 2 hours. She will be working the morning shift at Newton's and then she will spend the afternoon with Angela."

"Are you sure?" I asked, the edge of panic once again creeping into my voice.

"Edward," Alice chided, rolling her eyes. "I'm as sure as Bella is. Besides, I will be no more than fifteen minutes away. If she decides to change her plans or I foresee anything happening to her, I will have plenty of time to get to her. She will be just fine. I promise."

"Oh, will you stop worrying and go already?" Rosalie scoffed as she descended the stairs.

Esme shot her a disapproving look and Rosalie shrugged in response. I, on the other hand, was used to my sister's reactions and chose to ignore her.

"You ready, bro?" Emmett called from the garage. "You've got a date with some mountain lions."

I sighed deeply and turned toward the garage. Alice's hand caught mine and I spun around to meet her concerned gaze.

"Will you be okay, Edward?" she asked.

I pursed my lips, but nodded. This was something I needed to do and I knew in my heart that I needed to learn to relax when it came to Bella. I wasn't the only one who cared about her that was capable of protecting her if the need arose. My sister smiled at me and reached up, wrapping her thin arms around my neck. I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Keep her safe, Alice. I'm counting on you."

She released me and nodded. _You won't be gone any time at all, Edward. I'll be here to keep her safe - her body and her heart. I know that she distains the separation just as much as you do. Don't forget that._

With that, I turned and followed Emmett to the Jeep, already packed full with tents and sleeping bags. We didn't need these things, but it helped to maintain our human charade. If any stray hikers happened upon us, it would make the situation much more suspicious if we were found with no camping gear.

My fingers gripped the door handle and, as I prepared to open the door, I froze. It didn't matter what Alice said, I couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that had set in.

Emmett gave me a puzzled look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Edward, why are you so anxious all of a sudden?" Jasper questioned.

"I'm going to drive."

Emmett threw the keys to me and I caught them easily. "If that's all, why didn't you just say so?"

"No, Emmett," I shook my head, tossing the keys back to him. "I'm driving my car."

"But Edward," Jasper argued.

"If anything happens, I need to get back. I know you think it's silly, but just humor me, ok?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Okay," Emmett sighed, shaking his head.

I fished my keys out of my pocket and strode over to the Volvo. The door opened and Bella's scent swirled around me. I smiled, taking comfort in the familiar aroma. Easing into the seat and shutting the door, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the headrest. _I can do this. I have nothing to worry about. Alice promised she would be safe._

The Jeep's engine roared to life next to me, breaking my concentration. I turned the key and listened to the purr of the engine, followed by the sounds of Bella's Lullaby filling the space. Bella must have forgotten that she left her CD my car's stereo. She listened to it often, insisting that she was making up for all the time she wasn't able. I chuckled at the memory and turned the music up, allowing the melody to sweep my worries away.

_We're headed to Goat Rocks, Eddie. You know, the usual spot. _

I nodded in understanding and pulled out of the garage. The wet pavement glistened in the waning moonlight and the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Bella would be waking soon. I smiled as I imagined her morning. She would wake and stretch her arms above her head. Her hair would be an adorable, tangled mess. I imagined she would roll over, right onto the note I left her and chuckled, picturing the look on her face when she realized the foreign texture on her skin was not her pillow. She would rub the sleep from her eyes and sit up, crossing her legs. She would unfold the note and read the words I had written to her. I could see the smile on her lips and the blush in her cheeks, and I could almost hear her heart skip a beat.

Soon we were out of Forks and headed south toward Rainier. The sun was rising slowly in the east as the miles flew under my tires. Although I was alone in the car, Bella was my constant companion. I surrounded myself with her sound, scent, and image, allowing her to comfort me.

The similarity to the Bella who kept me company so many months ago was not lost on me. A shiver ran up my spine as I remembered that time. It seemed like a lifetime ago, yet like it was just yesterday. I shook my head, dispelling the memories as the anxiety slowly began settling back in. _Focus, Edward. She's fine. She's safe. She's yours...always._

I continued to repeat my mantra all the way to Aberdeen. From time to time, I would see Emmett's concerned gaze focused on me through the rear-view mirror. Jasper, no doubt, was keeping him abreast of the state of my mood as we travelled the nearly empty roads. I tried to block out their thoughts, instead focusing on maintaining my calm.

I thought of Bella. She would be awake now and preparing for her morning shift at Newton's Olympic Outfitters. It would please me to no end when Bella could finally quit her part-time job. Mike made no qualms about his preference for Bella. He wouldn't dare to openly admit as such, but it was plain in his thoughts. It still amazed me that she was so oblivious to the way the boys looked at her. She had a long line of potential suitors, but it was me she had chosen. How could I have been so lucky? How could I have been so blessed to finally find my match in this world?

_ Hello? Alice, love. Yes, we're just outside of Rochester. He seems anxious, but otherwise handling it quite well. He'll be fine once we get him out on the hunt. Tell Esme to stop worrying._

My body stiffened as I listened to Jasper's thoughts. Esme always played the role of the fretful mother, but that couldn't be Alice's only reason for calling. My knuckles strained as I gripped the steering wheel, listening for more information.

_ That's easier said than done, Alice. Mmhmm...what happened, Alice?_

I strained, pushing myself as far as my ability would allow, wishing desperately that I could hear Alice's thoughts as well. _What happened? Please don't say her name. Don't say that something happened to her. I just can't..._

_ She did what?_

That did it. I slammed the gas pedal into the floor and veered into the other lane, accelerating past the Jeep. I looked Emmett straight in the eyes as I passed and motioned for him to pull over.

_What the heck is he doing?_

_ Oh, no. Sorry, Alice._

I swerved into the other lane, missing the Jeep by mere inches and began to slow. Emmett complied and the Jeep came to a halt on the side of the road. I slammed on the brakes and swung onto the shoulder. The Jeep stopped about twenty yards behind me and I was sprinting to the car. I gripped the handle of Jasper's door so tightly that the metal groaned in protest. The door wrenched open and I stood there, unnecessarily gasping for breath. Jasper gaped slightly as he took in my panic-stricken expression.

"What's wrong, Jasper? What's going on? Is it..." I stammered.

He silently held the phone toward me. I stared at the electronic device, afraid to touch it out of fear of the news it would bear. My hand shook as I took the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Edward?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, gripping the phone with both hands. "Alice, what happened?" _Please tell me she's okay. Please tell me nothing happened._ Jasper reached out and gripped my shoulder, enveloping me in an unwelcome sense of calm.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. One second, Bella..."

I could feel the color draining from my face. _I knew it! I knew I should never have agreed to come on this stupid... _The phone clattered to the ground as it dropped from my fingers. I didn't hesitate, spinning around and rushing back to my car. I ignored the pleas of my brothers as they called to me to come back. Emmett and Jasper stood dumbfounded on the side of the road as I threw the Volvo into reverse and spun around, heading back to Forks.

The engine roared as I pressed the gas pedal down to the floor. I had to struggle to maintain some semblance of calm or my foot would have gone right through the floor, along with the pedal. The countryside flew by in a blur and I blocked out the concerned murmurings of the passengers in cars that seemed to stand still as I passed.

I took a deep breath and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I stared at it for a moment, unsure if I wanted to hear the details. _No, I need to know. Whatever it is, I need to know._ I dialed and Alice picked up on the first ring.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry..." she began.

"Save it, Alice," I cut her off. "Just tell me what happened."

She hesitated and a growl began building in my throat. "Calm down, Edward."

"Don't you tell me to calm down," I spat. "You were supposed to watch her, Alice. You were supposed to keep her safe. I trusted you." My voice broke on the last words. If anything happened to Bella in my absence, I could never forgive myself.

"I honestly don't know how...it happened so fast."

"Just tell me what happened, Alice. Where is Bella?"

"She disappeared." _Disappeared?_ I pressed my lips together as a wave of nausea rolled over me. My hands clenched so tightly that the steering wheel began to crack and I had to focus to keep from crushing it to dust. I needed to keep calm, telling myself that getting upset and destroying my car would only make it more difficult to get back to Bella.

"Alice, tell me everything. Give me every insignificant detail you can since the moment before she disappeared."

"She woke up, just like I told you she would. She spent the morning at home. I saw her driving to work and putting on her vest, preparing to start her shift at Newton's. Mrs. Newton decided to give her the day off."

I stopped her. "Any why didn't you go to her then?"

"I didn't have time, Edward. Let me finish," she interjected. "As soon as I saw that Bella wouldn't be working, I was planning to go to her. I know how she gets when you're not around and I thought she would appreciate the company. I saw Bella walking outside. Mrs. Newton had asked her to toss some flyers in the dumpster. She was walking to the dumpster one moment and then the next moment...she was gone."

_Jacob._

She had gone to see the wolf, even after I had practically begged her not to. She had been insistent on her need to see him and I blocked her at every turn. Why did Alice have to be blind to them? If only I could know that she was safe.

"Edward? Are you still there?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"She must have gone to see her friend, the werewolf. If she is with him, that would explain why I can't see her."

"I know."

"I don't think..." she began.

"It doesn't matter what you _think_, Alice. Werewolves are dangerous and unstable. One of them could...she could get hurt...and I can't..." I could feel myself beginning to break down. All the possibilities were swimming in my head, preventing me from forming a cohesive thought. My lungs began constricting and I found myself needlessly gasping for air. It was when my vision began to blur that I finally had to pull over onto the side of the road.

"Edward, are you ok?"

I couldn't catch my breath for long enough to reply to her. I could hear a shuffling noise in the background and then it was the soothing sound of my father's voice that filled my ears.

"Edward. Try to slow your breathing. Close your eyes and try to take slow deep breaths."

I leaned forward, resting my head on the steering wheel and did as Carlisle instructed. I could feel the air moving in and out of my lungs. I could smell the particles of dust and the faint scent of freesia as the air flowed through my nostrils. I began counting...one...two...three...

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm okay. I just need a moment."

"Is there anything I can do?"

I could hear the edge of panic in my father's voice. Surely Alice had told him what happened, and although he would be concerned for Bella's safety, he would also be concerned about the stability of our treaty with the Quileutes. It didn't matter why - if I crossed the boundary line, it would be a violation of the treaty. After listening to Jacob's thoughts, I knew that they were anxious for a fight and any misstep on our part would no doubt result in an all-out war with the werewolves.

"Carlisle. Bella, she..." I began.

"I know, son. I know you are worried for her, but remember, they are her friends. Jacob cares for her. You said so yourself. If Bella believes that there isn't a danger, don't you think it would be wise to trust her judgment?"

"Do you honestly think that Bella is the best judge of what is and isn't dangerous? Carlisle, what if something happened to her? What if he got upset? What if she got hurt? If I tried to get to her, it would break the treaty."

Carlisle sighed. "After our last encounter with the pack, I believe that they would not hesitate to act if we broke the treaty. We would have to leave Forks. You do realize that, don't you? We wouldn't have a choice. For Bella's sake, for the sake of our family, please don't do anything drastic."

"I'm sorry, but I can't promise that."

I closed the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. Once again, the countryside was flying by as I made my way back to Forks. There was one main road leading out of the reservation. I would go there. I would wait at the boundary line for as long as I could. The phone vibrated in the seat beside me - a silent protest to my actions - a caution not to act foolishly.

My frustration and anxiety grew with each passing mile. If I was honest with myself, it wasn't just Bella's safety that I was concerned about. I heard it in Jacob's thoughts and could see it on Bella's face. There was more than one way that I could lose her.

I slowed as I crossed into the town limits. I passed by Newton's Olympic Outfitters, wishing that her rusted old Chevy were still parked in the lot with Bella safely inside. I passed the police station and wondered if Charlie realized the danger he put Bella in every time he insisted that she go to Jacob. The scent of the wolves became more prominent the closer I drove to the border of their territory. When I knew I could go no further, I pulled the car into a small clearing on the side of the road and stopped.

The engine idled quietly as I sat and waited. I leaned my head against the headrest and closed my eyes. I had to believe that Bella was safe. I had to trust that Jacob cared enough about her not to harm her. I had seen him upset and on the verge of phasing before, and I knew he had the ability to control himself. _But what if..._

All the memories I had of the wolves began running through my mind. I had witnessed their viscous nature firsthand. I had seen in their minds exactly what they were capable of. They were huge, monstrous creatures with sharp fangs and volatile temperaments. Jacob was wise to keep thoughts of such things hidden from me, but the wolves we encountered when the treaty was first formed were not aware of my ability. I was able to garner a unique look into the minds of the pack and what I saw disturbed me greatly.

Although the wolves would not openly admit it, people close to them did get hurt. Sometimes they were killed. Jacob's pack was young and unstable. Even the smallest spark could set off the flame of their fury.

What if Bella said or did something that upset him? What if he wasn't able to control himself as the tremors began and he exploded into the beast when she was too close? I shuddered, remembering all that I knew about the werewolves. The image of a girl I had glimpsed in Jacob's mind once flashed into my memory. Her beautiful face was marred by deep scars, almost as deep as the sorrow on the face of the man that had caused them.

My knee began bouncing nervously and I ran my fingers through my tousled hair. The urge to go after her continued to build. I couldn't live with myself if I allowed anything to happen to her. My concentration was broken by the vibrations of the phone next to me.

I reached over and saw that it was Alice. Had she seen something? I flipped open the phone and held it up to my ear.

"Don't do it, Edward," she pleaded.

"Do what, Alice?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you disappear, just like Bella did. You cannot cross the line. You cannot break the treaty."

"But Alice..."

"No, Edward," she nearly shouted. "You have no idea what will happen if you do that. I can't lose him..."

"What are you talking about, Alice? Did you see something?"

"I saw you disappear. And then..." she began sobbing into the phone.

She didn't need to explain. If I broke the treaty, it could spell the end for our family. She must have seen Jasper disappear as well; that would be the only explanation for her hysterics. By breaking the treaty, I would spark a war between our family and the pack which would no doubt result in casualties on both sides. I couldn't do that to my family.

"Please, Edward. Just wait."

"I'm trying Alice, but..."

"Please," she whispered.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers. For my family, I would wait. For Bella, who loved my family as her own, I would wait.

"Thank you," she murmured before hanging up.

I sat in silence – waiting. I tried to imagine what Bella's visit to Jacob would be like. What would they talk about? Where would they go? I knew that he was her best friend and she missed him terribly. He hated me for returning and didn't understand the bond that we shared.

I could see in his thoughts that he was in pain. He loved her deeply. He and Bella shared a unique bond – they knew each other from childhood and grew in friendship. And when I...when I left, it was her childhood friend that she turned to for comfort. Jacob gave her all of the things that I couldn't. He gave her what she needed to survive without me.

I had no doubt that if I hadn't returned; Bella would have come to love him. It would never be the same love that we shared, but a love, nonetheless. And he knew it. I was sure that, even at this very moment, he was fighting for her. He would try to win her heart. He would try to steal her from me. My heart clenched in my chest as I thought of that very real possibility.

I pulled my mother's ring out of my pocket and held it in my hand. It glittered brightly in the noonday sun. Would I have the opportunity to present it to her and place it on her finger? Would I lose her before I had the chance to make her mine?

Then I heard it - the sound that I would know anywhere in this world. Even over the loud rumbling of an ancient pickup truck, I could hear the beat of a heart. Bella was alive and getting closer. I returned the ring to my pocket and gripped the wheel. The beat of her heart grew louder as she neared. I caught a glimpse of red as the truck turned a corner and she finally came into view. I searched her face, looking for any signs of pain or distress. There were none. She was...smiling.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful beyond measure that, at first inspection, she didn't seem to be harmed. The feeling was fleeting, however, giving over to a sense of disapproval and concern. Bella knew how I felt about the wolves, yet she went to La Push. I could not help but feel a slight sense of betrayal that she would wait until I was gone and then go to the one place I had begged her not to.

Her truck rumbled past and I pulled onto the road, following her closely. I peered into her eyes, reflected in her rearview mirror, willing her to look at me. The bright sunlight glinted off the silver paint of my car and she squinted as it reflected into her eyes. She glanced up and briefly caught my gaze.

I could hear her heart rate increase immediately as she muttered, "Aw, crap."

She knew that I was upset. Didn't she realize that Alice would tell me when she disappeared? Did she honestly think that I wouldn't know? Did she not realize how much danger she could have been in?

It was only one fleeting glance that she allowed me. She kept her eyes focused on the road, no doubt too nervous about my reaction to face me. I followed closely behind her until she pulled up to the Weber's home. Her truck stopped and I drove past. Her head was hung low - ashamed, guilty.

I continued on. She would be safe with Angela. I drove and promised myself that I would maintain my calm. I had to tread lightly. On one hand, I was absolutely furious and terrified at the same time, yet on the other hand, I realized that if I displayed my true feelings to her, it could result in the exact outcome that I dreaded more than any other. If I pushed too hard, I could push her out of my life and right into Jacob's arms.

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful readers who continue to encourage and support this story - you have no idea how much your kind words boost my spirits. I love hearing from you, so don't be afraid to review...I don't bite, promise. And what I love more than reviews are signed reviews that I can respond to personally - I really enjoy creating a dialogue with the readers and discussing the story. **

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 who is amazing and wonderful and immensely helpful! And special thanks to misticbutterfly for chatting and Twittering with me late into the night with ideas for this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 8

Jealousy

_Honk, honk!_

The blazing green light and impatient driver woke me from my stupor. _How long have I been sitting here?_ My eyes stared blankly, unable to focus completely. Tiny droplets of water beaded on the windshield and slowly cascaded down the glass. The light spattering of rain on the roof drummed out the harsh noises of the outside world. I gripped the wheel and closed my eyes.

_Get a hold of yourself! Be calm. Bella is safe. She wasn't harmed. Be calm. Be calm. Be..._

_ HONK!_

My head snapped up and I glared at the irritated driver behind me who continued to lay on their horn and shout obscenities at my unmoving vehicle. I could feel the thin veil of calm slipping as heat began rising in my chest. With nostrils flaring and teeth bared, I slammed on the gas pedal just as the light turned red, and flew through the intersection.

With my temper flaring, I decided to go to the one place where I could vent my frustrations and the one person who would be on the receiving end of my anger. I made a sharp turn, cutting off yet another irate driver, and steered the car back toward my home.

"Alice!" I shouted, slamming the car door behind me as I sprinted up the front steps.

"Alice!" I shouted again as I threw open the front door. I turned the corner into the dining room, still searching for my sister, and stopped when I saw Rosalie sitting at the table with a sullen expression, twirling a shiny object in her fingers.

"She's not here," she murmured, not bothering to look up.

"What do you mean she's not here? Where is she?" I demanded.

Rosalie let out a sigh and lifted her eyes. It was then that I realized what she had in her hands. I had seen the brass button before - one of the few objects she kept from her human life - a small token, a reminder, of her last human experience. Her brow was furrowed, as though she were in pain.

"Rosalie? Where's Alice?"

"She went to Angela Weber's house. She said something about feeling really bad that she let you down. She saw you coming here and went to Angela's to keep an eye on Bella for you. She's trying to make it up to you, I guess," she explained, ending with a shrug.

"Trying to avoid me, you mean," I sneered.

"Don't be too hard on her, Edward," Esme pleaded, coming in behind me and placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. "She really does feel awful."

"Humph," I muttered under my breath, slumping into one of the dining chairs and running my fingers nervously through my hair. Esme stood behind me, rubbing my shoulders, trying futilely to relieve the tension.

_My poor son. He worries too much. What does Rosalie have in her hands? Oh...no, not again. _Esme's hands ceased on my shoulders and she slowly walked around the table, sitting in the chair next to Rosalie. She reached out and placed her hands on Rosalie's, stilling her nervous fidgeting.

"Edward, can we talk?" Rosalie asked in a small voice.

I lifted my eyes long enough to glare at her.

_Please, Edward. It's important._

My spine stiffened and I leaned back in the chair, crossing my arms over my chest. Esme looked fretfully from me to my sister, her eyes filled with concern, wondering whether she would need to step in, considering the tenuous nature of our relationship.

Rosalie sucked in a breath through her teeth and squared her shoulders, continuing to rub small circles on the brass button in her fingers. Her eyes met mine and I could see a vulnerability in them that she rarely showed. Rosalie was not the strongest of my siblings, but she was easily the toughest. The psychological barriers she erected within her heart and mind were second to none. I was taken aback by this sudden and unabashed display of weakness.

"I want to talk to you about your relationship...with Bella."  
"You've already made it abundantly clear how you feel about that. What's there to discuss?" I scoffed.

"It's just..." she paused, shaking her head. _I don't know why I bother. You're not going to listen to me. Why should you? I've been horrible to her, to you. I'm a horrible person...or whatever I am._

"You're not," I whispered. The sincerity in her thoughts was unquestionable. I could feel the animosity that had hung over us for nearly a year slowly begin to melt away, like warm sunlight streaming over a patch of glistening snow.

Her eyes softened. _Thank you._

"You love Bella," she said. I nodded, even thought it was statement more than a question.

"And she loves you," she continued. Again, I nodded. Where was she going with this?

"I'm just afraid..." she paused again. _Afraid?_ I didn't think I had ever heard that word come from Rosalie's lips. She was never afraid. "You're my brother. I love you, whether you believe that or not. I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you...?" I began, then stopped as I realized exactly what she was trying to say. It all made sense - the sadness in her eyes, the vulnerability, the button - something about my relationship with Bella was dredging up the bad memories from her human life. I remembered the story all too well. I wished I could forget. The small brass button was the one token she kept from that life, from that night. She kept it as a reminder of what was done to her. She said it made her a stronger woman, reminded her of how weak she was and never would be again. I could still see Carlisle carrying Rosalie in his arms with her jacket wrapped around her. This one button - just like her fragile life - was hanging on by a mere thread.

"Rosalie," I snickered. "You don't honestly think I would do that to her."

"No," she shook her head, "but there's something about the way you are with her...it reminds me of...well, myself actually."

"You?"

"Edward...I understand that the wolves are dangerous and lord knows why she would want to waste her time on those mangy dogs, but she does. She spent months alone with them and was perfectly safe. Are you sure this doesn't have less to do with her safety and more with you being jealous?"

"Jealous?" I could feel the heat rising in my chest again. _Jealous?_ That was absurd!

"You have to admit, you are overreacting a bit."

My hand smacked on the table and Esme shot me a disapproving look. "Don't you remember those monsters, Rosalie?" I hissed. "You know what they're capable of. You know what they could do to her."

"And we're not capable of doing the same?" she quirked an eyebrow at me.

I couldn't look her in the eye. Could she be right? I was terrified for Bella's safety, but had also admitted to Carlisle and Esme that I was terrified of losing Bella to Jacob as well. I didn't know if I could survive if she chose him. And the thought of her...with _him_. The heat began rising in my chest again and my stomach lurched. I _was_ jealous.

"So, what if you're right?" I allowed. "It's still not safe."

"Edward," Esme soothed. "I think what Rosalie is getting at is that it's perfectly normal to be jealous, but you're taking it to extremes. We're afraid that if you show this side of yourself to Bella, that you may push her away. And we can't lose you again."

"But..." I stammered.

Esme raised a slender finger. "When I was married to Charles, I was very unhappy. I did not love him, but married him because it was what my father wanted. Charles was a very jealous man. I felt like a prisoner in my own home. He was terrified that I would meet someone else and leave him. And you know what I did, Edward?"

I lowered my head, knowing exactly what she had done.

"I left him," she answered. "He unknowingly pushed me right out the door. Do you want to do that to Bella? If you smother her, you may lose her."

I knew this. _I knew it!_ But there was just something in me that wouldn't allow me to back down. I had lost her once and the thought of losing her again drove me to the brink of insanity. I just couldn't think straight. All logic went completely out the window when it came to her safety.

I shook my head and shoved myself away from the table.

_Edward, please stop. Come back._

I didn't want to listen to this. Bella would understand – she had to understand. I just had to explain. I slammed the door behind me as I ran to her house. I didn't know if she was home or not, but that didn't matter. She had to come home sometime and I would be waiting for her when she did.

The words of my mother and sister swam around in my head as I ran. I was nothing like Charles. He was a horrible man – abusive, controlling. I was nothing like him. To even consider comparing myself to such a monster…I shook my head in disgust.

And Rosalie, I was nothing like her either. She was jealous for a completely different reason – no, not jealous. The word for her was covetous. She wanted what she couldn't have. She had a life with Royce, but she wanted Vera's. She wanted a baby that she couldn't have. She wanted me when I was unavailable. She wanted Bella's…humanity…which was utterly impossible.

No, this was completely different. Bella would see that. She knew that her friend was in pain, so she went to him. That's it. She did what was requested of her – promise fulfilled. With any luck, I wouldn't have to worry about that mongrel any more. She would have gone to him, spoken her peace, and said goodbye.

I lithely scaled the tree next to her bedroom and slipped silently into the window. I could hear Charlie moving downstairs and was careful not to make a sound. I crossed the room and lifted Bella's pillow from the bed. I hugged it to my chest and buried my face in the downy softness, allowing her scent to completely envelop me.

_Bella's safe. Bella's fine. Bella's safe._ I continued to whisper my mantra, allowing the words and her aroma to calm my nerves. _Where's Jasper when you need him?_ I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. I had to believe that everything was fine, but the tiny voice in the back of mind whispered the words that shook me to my core.

That's when the phone rang.

Charlie grumbled as he turned the volume down on the television and lumbered over to the telephone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Billy. How's it going? Mm-hm. She did? That's great!"

Billy Black, calling to celebrate the reunion between Bella and Jacob, no doubt. Charlie would be pleased. He made no qualms about the fact that he preferred Jacob as his daughter's companion. I hugged the pillow tighter and clenched my fists as I listened to their jovial conversation. It was one thing for Bella to be friends with Jacob, but another entirely for their fathers to push them together as though they were betrothed.

"It sounds like she was there for a while. That sounds promising. It's good to see those two working their issues out." My whole body began to quiver and I could hear the sickening scraping as my fingernails began digging into my palms. I reached out and used the wall to brace myself. I could almost feel myself begin to fall apart.

_It doesn't mean anything._ I told myself._ Don't jump to conclusions. Wait for Bella to come home._

"What did Jacob say when he got home? Uh-huh. Good. It's about time he was smiling again." I began humming in an attempt to block out Charlie's voice. I couldn't bear to hear any more. I closed my eyes and prayed that Bella would be home soon. If I could just have her in my arms again, if she could tell me that she was mine - one kiss and my uncertainties would melt away.

Her eyes were so fearful when I saw them reflected in her mirror. She didn't stop for me. She kept going. What if she avoided me when she left La Push because she wasn't ready to face me? What if she chose him and was only postponing my heartbreak? I gripped the pillow tighter to my chest and took deep gulps of air, trying to fill my lungs with as much of her as possible. I could feel my fingers sinking deeper into the soft down until the fabric gave way and I found myself suddenly engulfed in a whirlwind of white. Billowy feathers floated around me like a fog, covering everything in a floating blanket of fluff.

I stood there – unable to move - frozen in fear at the very real possibility that Bella would choose him over me. The pillow dropped to the floor and I ran my fingers through my unruly hair, dislodging feathers with each pass.

_Tap, tap, tap._

I spun around to see Alice peering in the window with a meek expression on her face and a pillow clutched in her arms.

"I thought you might need this," she murmured, holding the pillow out to me. I took it from her as she climbed into the room. Without another word, she picked up the destroyed pillow from the floor and began gathering the feathers that had spilled. I stood and watched as she flitted around the room, carefully plucking feathers out of all the crevices they had managed to invade.

"There, that's better," she said as she surveyed the now clean room. "Edward?"

"Don't," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. "Please, Alice, not now."

_I'm sorry. I really am. _She reached out a tentative hand, gauging my reaction, and laid it on my shoulder. I lowered my head. I think I was beginning to realize that I wasn't quite as upset with Alice as I had initially thought, but more so that Bella had figured out a way to get around her…and did. It was just one more thing to add to my uncertainty, one less advantage.

"I know," I sighed, looking up into her repentant eyes. "It's not your fault. I know if you had seen in time…"

"She's safe, Edward. That's all that matters now. And she's on her way home now. I should go."

"Thank you, Alice," I said as I gestured to the room.

"No problem," she smiled as she disappeared out the window.

Bella was coming home. I was desperate to see her, to hold her, to reassure myself that she was alright. My emotions were running across the entire spectrum - from infuriated to terrified to elated. I was unsure of which feeling would dominate when she was finally with me again. The small voice in the back of my mind reminded me of the conversation with Rosalie and Esme. _Don't push too hard, _it said. That was much easier said than done.

Just as Alice had predicted, I could hear the crunching of tires against asphalt as Bella parked in front of the house. I peered out the window and observed her carefully. She sat in the truck, her heart beating erratically. Her forehead was leaning on the steering wheel and her hands were clenching the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white. I could hear the deep breaths that she took and it broke my heart. She was afraid of me - afraid that I would be angry with her.

With a deep sigh, she exited the truck and trudged into the house.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Hey, Dad," she replied.

"So, how was your day?" he asked. _She doesn't look as happy as I expected after talking to Billy. I hope Cullen's not giving her a hard time about this._

"Good," she replied and I could hear the soft sounds of her feet shuffling on the carpet. "They didn't need me at work, so I went down to La Push."

"How's Jacob?"

"Good," she replied.

"You get over to the Webers'?"

"Yep. We got all her announcements addressed."

"That's nice," he said. "I'm glad you spent some time with your friends today." _It's good to see that you're finally taking my advice and spending time with your other friends._

"Me, too."

The conversation ended and I listened intently for her approach. Bella's heart rate escalated slightly. She must have known that I would wait here for her. I could hear her footsteps as she paced, the floorboards creaking with each step. She paused and her breath hitched.

What was she waiting for? The fears of an impending heartbreak came back in full force. I leaned back on the window frame for support and crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to hold myself together.

"I'm going to go study," I finally heard her say.

"See you later."

Her footsteps ascended the stairs at an unbearably slow pace. Her heart rate increased with each step. Finally, I could see the shadow of her feet, illuminated by the light in the hallway. She paused at the door. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever was to come - as prepared as I could be.

The door opened and her head was down. She kept her eyes on her feet as she came into the room and turned her back to me as she closed the door with a light thud. Then she turned. My beautiful Bella, safe, unharmed, and here with me. I couldn't force myself to move, glued in a statue-like pose, afraid of what was to come. I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She was so hesitant, so unsure, almost like she was when we first met.

"Hi," she murmured. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I was terrified of the words that I was so sure were going to come next.

"Er...so, I'm still alive," she said, almost nonchalant. I growled reflexively at her casual disregard for her own safety.

"No harm done," she shrugged. _No harm? Had she no idea?_ I reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose, attempting to stifle the anger that was beginning to build.

"Bella," I whispered, keeping my eyes shut. "Do you have _any_ idea how close I came to crossing the line today? To breaking the treaty and coming after you? Do you know what that would have meant?"

She gasped and I opened my eyes at her reaction. Her hand was clapped over her mouth and her eyes were wide as saucers. Her cheeks filled with crimson and she nearly shouted, "You can't!"

_I can't?_ If I thought she were in danger, I most certainly could and would cross that line. I would risk anything if it meant keeping her safe.

"Edward," she reproved, "they'd use any excuse for a fight. They'd love that. You can't ever break the rules!" Her bottom lip was trembling and tears were beginning to well in her eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if she feared more for my safety or the wolf's.

"Maybe they aren't the only ones who would enjoy a fight," I shot back, struggling to keep my temper in check. The trembling stopped and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you start," she snapped. "You made the treaty - you stick to it."

"If he'd hurt you -" I began, but she abruptly cut me off.

"Enough! There's nothing to worry about. Jacob isn't dangerous."

_Not dangerous? She can't be serious!_ Of course, this was Bella I was talking to. "Bella," I rolled my eyes in a way that was more patronizing than warranted, "You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous."

She squared her shoulders and her jaw was set in determination. "I know I don't have to worry about Jake. And neither do you."

She would never understand. I had tried my best to push her away from myself, warning her of the dangers I posed. Why would I expect her to react any differently to Jacob? She has the ability to see past the facade, past the monster, and straight into the heart of the person. She knew that I could never hurt her. She must know this about Jacob as well. But he was dangerous in more ways than one.

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, forcing the argument to remain locked in my throat. _Don't push too hard_, I kept reminding myself. I couldn't lose her, not like this. She crossed the room to me and every cell in my body ached for her, but I couldn't move. I longed to touch her, to wrap her in my arms, but the mixture of fear and anger kept me frozen in place. Her slender arms wrapped around my waist and she buried her face in my chest. I inhaled deeply, basking in her glorious scent, but nearly choked when the enticing aroma was marred by the subtle undertones of wet dog. She didn't notice my reaction.

"I'm sorry I made you anxious," she murmured.

Her touch had a miraculously calming effect, much like Jasper. I let out a breath and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me.

"_Anxious_ is a bit of an understatement," I muttered. "It was a very long day." _A long day, indeed._

"You weren't supposed to know about it. I thought you'd be hunting longer." Her chin tilted upward until she was looking into my eyes. Her brow furrowed and her lips turned down in a frown as she traced the deep bruises under my eyes with a delicate finger. I had nearly forgotten my morning's plans. My worries had completely overshadowed the hunger.

"When Alice saw you disappear, I came back," I explained.

"You shouldn't have done that," she scolded. "Now you'll have to go away again." Her frown deepened.

"I can wait," I assured her. If she thought I was leaving her again, she was sadly mistaken.

'That's ridiculous," she scoffed. "I mean, I know she couldn't see me with Jacob, but you should have known -"

"But I didn't," I interrupted. "And you can't expect me to let you -"

"Oh, yes, I can," she asserted, distancing herself a bit. "That's exactly what I expect -"

"This won't happen again," I whispered.

"That's right! Because you're not going to overreact next time."

"Because there isn't going to be a next time," I countered. The red in her cheeks was beginning to deepen, as well as the furrows in her brow.

"I understand when you have to leave, even if I don't like it -"

She wasn't seriously using this argument, was she? If I could go away, then so could she? There was one serious flaw with her logic.

"That's not the same," I argued. "I'm not risking my life."

"Neither am I."

"Werewolves constitute a risk," I reminded her. I could hear the desperation beginning to seep in my voice, my hands balling into angry fists. And Bella, as stubborn as ever, was not going to relent.

"I disagree," she shook her head vehemently.

"I'm not negotiating this, Bella."

"Neither am I." She paused, glaring at me in a determined scowl. Then, for some unknown reason, her expression softened. "Is this really just about my safety?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't...I mean, you know better than to be jealous, right?"

Of course I was jealous. She went out of her way to see another man when she knew that I wouldn't be there. And not just any man, but one that had professed his love for her and one that I knew, deep down, she loved too. Why wouldn't I be jealous? What assurances did I have that she wouldn't choose him?

The diamond ring in my pocket felt like a lead weight and I almost wondered how my pocket could hold up under such a burden. Until I had the ring on her finger and an acceptance to my proposal, I could never be sure that she was truly mine. The possibility of losing her was ever present in the back of my mind.

"Do I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Be serious," she scoffed.

_She's joking about this?_ "Easily - there's nothing remotely humorous about this."

She frowned and shifted so she could see my eyes. "Or...is this something else altogether? Some vampires-and-werewolves-are-always-enemies nonsense? Is this just a testosterone-fueled -"

She was boiling down my fears about her safety, my insecurities about her affections, to a mere pissing contest. I cringed at the word, no doubt borrowed from Emmett's colorful vocabulary, but that was exactly what she was insinuating.

"This is _only_ about you," I insisted. "All I care is that you're safe." My brow creased as I seethed, trying hopelessly to contain my frustration.

"Okay," she sighed. "I believe that. But I want you to know something - when it comes to all this enemies nonsense, I'm out. I'm a neutral country. I am Switzerland."

_Switzerland?_ I fought to hide my amusement at her analogy.

"I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures," she continued. "Jacob is family. You are...well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence."

My heart swelled at her words. For a brief moment, I forgot all about Jacob and the animosity we shared with one another. She considered me to be the love of her life - or existence. She was certainly mine and this affirmation made my insecurities seem almost childish in comparison.

She continued. "I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to find an argument to her logic, but I could not. As much as I hated to admit it, Rosalie and Esme had been right. Bella was a strong woman who knew what she wanted and wouldn't take no for an answer. I should have realized this by now instead of trying to fight a battle I knew I could not win. I had to resolve myself to the fact that there was little I could do to prevent her from remaining friends with Jacob.

"Switzerland," she repeated.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. When I breathed in again, the pungent odor from the wolf filled my nostrils and I wrinkled my nose in disgust."Bella..."

"What now?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well...don't be offended, but you smell like a dog." She bit her lip and her cheeks flushed. Then she smiled and I couldn't help but smile with her.

**A/N: It feels so good to finally be back on a semi-regular posting schedule! And I know I say it after every chapter, but I truly mean it - THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews and messages. It's the fuel that keeps me going. If you ever have a question or a suggestion, please don't hesitate - I love talking to my readers.**

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 who always helping me sort things out and giving me great ideas. And special thanks to misticbutterfly her continued help and late night Twitter sessions.**


	9. Chapter 9: Concession

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 9

Concession

Bella's scent still swirled around me as I ran through the forest, the warmth of her body still resonating in my cooling skin. After the stress of the day, I had been all too willing to cradle her in my arms while she slept. I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers along her delicate skin and peppering her face with feather-light kisses.

I couldn't suppress the need to hold her just a little more tightly than usual, to keep her safe and protected in the cage of my embrace. I never felt truly at ease until Bella was secure in my arms. I wished we could stay like that forever.

Hushed tones filled my ears before the house came in to view.

"It's between them," Carlisle murmured.

"I'm worried about him. Just talk to him, that's all I'm asking," I heard Esme's soft whisper and Carlisle's answering sigh.

Their voices silenced as my hand reached out to open the door. The house looked empty until Carlisle and Esme appeared at the top of the stairs, hand in hand, looking down at me.

"Edward," Esme sighed as she descended toward me. "I was worried."

She reached her arms around my neck, bringing me down to her level. Her troubled eyes scanned my face and a slender finger traced the dark circles under my eyes. Her lips curved downward and her hands clasped my face as she turned to look at my father.

_Just look at him. Please talk to your son._

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair before joining us in the entryway. He wrapped one arm around Esme's shoulders and placed the other firmly on my arm.

_Edward, can we have a word with you?_

Before I could respond, the door to the garage flew open and banged against the opposite wall. Emmett bounded into the room and lunged for me, tackling me to the floor.

"Man, you should have been there!" he bellowed as I struggled to push him off of me. "There was this massive bear, and boy, was he angry. I haven't had one put up that much of a fight in years. It was great!"

I stood up, brushing off my pants and shooting Emmett an irritated glare.

"You know why I came back, Emmett."

"But you missed it, man! Jasper bagged a couple mountain lions too," he boasted. I ignored him as he began to reenact his battle with the bear, instead turning my attention to Alice.

Alice had chosen this moment to flit down the stairs to join Jasper who was just then coming in the door. He smiled when he saw her, but it quickly faded when he took in the mood of the room. He cast a nervous glance in my direction and shook his head.

"Come on, Jasper," Alics said, hooking her arm in his. "Let's go."

I watched as they ascended the stairs.

"Come on, Emmett, you too," she called over her shoulder.

"What?" he asked, halting in the middle of his pantomime with a confused expression on his face.

_Emmett, are you really that dense?_ Alice rolled her eyes. "Just come on," she groaned, leaving Jasper on the stairs to tug Emmett by the arm. _Good luck, Edward._

On any normal day, I might have found this little display amusing. This, however, was not one of those days.I sighed as Carlisle stepped aside and motioned for me to sit on the couch. He and Esme sat side by side, hands clasped together. It looked exactly like every scene I had ever witnessed in a century of listening to the minds of teenagers – the proverbial parental 'we are very disappointed in you' speech.

I crossed my arms and leaned back on the couch. "I know what you're going to say, Carlisle, so why don't you just save your breath."

"Edward!" Esme scolded. Carlisle bowed his head and placed a hand on Esme's knee before lifting his eyes to me.

"I understand that you're upset," he spoke, barely above a whisper. "We recognize your concerns, but you have to respect of ours as well. You haven't been taking care of yourself as you should."

I couldn't argue. He was right. But Bella took priority over everything else. I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his hand to halt me.

"Edward, you need to hunt."

"I appreciate your concern and I will hunt when I can, but Bella is more important."

Carlisle pursed his lips and let out a slow breath. "It is admirable that you would put Bella's safety above your own needs, but it's equally important that you take care of yourself. What good would it do for you to be her protector if you are weak from thirst? If you want to be your best for her, don't you think it would be wise to first fulfill your own needs?"

"I can't leave her, Carlisle. You saw what happened," I protested.

"I did. I saw my son overreact and rush home to protect his mate – from what? She was perfectly safe."

"Safe?" I growled, the knots in my stomach tightening. "Carlisle, you know those mongrels as well as I do and she was anything but safe."

"You're right, I do," he nodded, "but I also know that you do not see or think clearly when it comes to Bella. She spent months alone with the wolves and no harm came to her. It doesn't matter how much it bothers you, you can't change the fact that they are her friends."

_Switzerland._

Bella's words echoed in my mind, reminding me that I had no choice in the matter.

"We're going hunting," he declared.

"But Carlisle – "

He rose to his feet and stood over me in an uncharacteristic display of authority. "No, Edward, we are going hunting and you _are_ coming. This has gone too far and I will not watch my son waste away to nothing. You're being irrational and I won't stand for it any longer."

My fists clenched and unclenched and I narrowed my eyes, feeling much like I did in my youthful rebellion. Carlisle was my friend, my confidant, my mentor, but in this moment, seeing the outright terror in his eyes and the anger in his voice, he was undoubtedly my father. Although he always felt like a father to me, he rarely used that as a means to impose his will upon me or my siblings. My brow furrowed as I stared at the ground, refusing to look into his eyes.

"We're going hunting again?" Emmett's booming voice echoed from the second floor as he excitedly bounded down the stairs. "Excellent!" He came down, followed by Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. The room suddenly felt smaller, the walls closing in on me as I realized I was outnumbered by an entire family who really only had my best interests at heart. How could I argue with that?

"Alice?" I asked, still refusing to look up.

She danced to my side and kneeled in front of me. She bit her lip as she looked up at me with a repentant gaze. "He's right, Edward."

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "I know."

"I'll keep her safe. I promise."

"I've heard that before," I groaned.

She clasped my hand and squeezed it tightly. "I swear to you, no harm will come to Bella while you are away. I will be more careful this time. She won't surprise me again."

I wished I could believe her. There had to be some way to be certain that Bella would be safe, some way to be sure that she would be well protected – no matter what the danger. Alice's eyes narrowed as the beginnings of a plan began forming in my mind.

"Edward, no," she whispered.

I sat up straight, my jaw set in determination. "It's the only way I'll go, Alice."

"What is he planning, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before turning to Carlisle. "He wants Bella to stay here while he's away. Apparently…" she waved her hand dismissively, "he doesn't trust me to watch her and wants me to keep a closer eye on her than before."

"Edward, be serious," Rosalie scoffed.

"I'm absolutely serious," I shot back. "I won't go unless Bella stays here."

"Bella won't be happy about this," Alice warned.

"Alice, you said yourself that she's unhappy when I'm away. Don't you think she will enjoy the time more if she has some company? You're always going on and on about wanting a girlfriend around – you could make it into a slumber party. Don't tell me you wouldn't love to have Bella to yourself. You're always criticizing her wardrobe – here's an opportunity for that makeover you're always daydreaming about."

Alice bit her lip and I could see her mulling over the idea in her mind. I knew Alice's weakness and she would find it very difficult to resist such a tempting offer. She was on the verge of accepting, but still hesitant. And I knew exactly what would send her right over the edge.

"If you do this for me Alice, if you promise to do this whenever I need to leave to hunt…" I paused, thinking of my offer rather than saying it aloud. I planned it out in my mind and watched Alice's expression change from hesitation to elation in a fraction of a second.

"Oh, Edward!" she squealed, jumping up to throw her arms around my neck.

"Umm…what just happened?" Emmett asked, scratching his head.

"So, do we have a deal?" I asked her, pushing her at arm's length so I could see her face.

"Yes, yes, we have a deal!" she squeaked, continuing to bounce excitedly.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Rosalie huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'll call the dealership as soon as they open," I promised.

"Yellow," she reminded me, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"No way…a car?" Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"Not just any car," Alice smiled.

"Edward, isn't that a little…" Carlisle began.

I shook my head. "I had already promised to buy it for her for Christmas and she's been impatient. I'm merely fulfilling my promise a little early, that's all." I smiled to myself, pleased with the turn of events. I could hunt, which I had to admit I sorely needed to do, and Bella would be safe.

"Esme," I turned to my mother who was wringing her hands nervously. "I'm going to need your help as well."

She exchanged glances with Carlisle. "Of course Bella is always welcome, you know that. I will treat her just as I would any of my children," she managed a small smile.

"That's not exactly…you're going to need to call Charlie, to invite Bella to stay. I'm sure he'll want reassurances that I won't be here," I explained.

"Of course."

"And Esme?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"We need to order a bed."

- x -

"Come on, Eddie, time's a wastin' " Emmett called.

My fingers traced the sleek lines of the wrought iron bed that now filled a large portion of my bedroom. Esme always had impeccable taste and an eye for design. I didn't hesitate when I asked her to choose a bed that Bella would like.

I lay down on the soft mattress and splayed my fingers across the golden comforter, dreaming of what it would be like to have Bella here with me, in my home. I envisioned her nestled comfortably in my bed, soft and warm. I imagined what it would be like to be with her without having to listen to the snores of her father in the next room - to kiss her lips and caress her skin, to lay with her on a bed that was designed to support more than one person. I could feel the heat rising within me as my mind continued to wander, inventing scenarios that would not only be nearly impossible, but highly dangerous.

I shook my head, scattering the licentious daydreams, and rose to my feet before Emmett could come up and drag me out of the room. I was still not entirely comfortable with the idea of leaving Bella again, but I had the assurances of Alice and Esme that Bella would be safe – not to mention the insistence from my father that I not renege on our planned weekend.

Our plans had been altered slightly, thanks to Alice's foresight. Bella was saddened when I told her I would be away for two days, but pleased that I would finally gain the sustenance that I had been lacking for far too long. She had smiled up at me and insisted that she would be fine. It was not until Alice called me as I drove home that I understood what Bella planned to do with her time while I was away.

"She's going to disappear on Saturday," Alice informed me.

"Is that so?" I asked, not entirely surprised that Bella was planning to see Jacob while I was away. "Well, I guess that means a change of plans is in order."

I convinced Carlisle to leave a day early, thus ensuring that I would be home before Bella's planned trip to La Push. He reluctantly agreed and Alice assured me that I would be home in plenty of time.

"Edward, come on!" Emmett shouted.

With one last longing look at my room, I turned and headed toward the stairs. Alice passed me along the way and gave me a reassuring smile. "I've got everything under control," she promised.

"Don't forget…" I began.

"…to pick up Bella after work," she finished with a smirk. "You have nothing to worry about." She hooked her arm in mine as we walked down the stairs. _Edward, Rose wants to speak to you. Go easy on her, okay?_

Rosalie stood from the couch as we reached the bottom of the stairs. She hesitated, wringing her hands nervously. _Edward, can I have a moment._

I nodded and strode over to her. I was about to take her hand when I noticed she was holding the brass button once again. "Rosalie?" I asked.

She blew out a puff of air and closed her eyes, her fingers clenching around the small token. "Can I ask you something?"

"What's this about, Rosalie?"

"Just hear me out. It's important…to me."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down on the couch. Emmett came barreling into the room, but withdrew when he saw Rosalie's upturned hand and forlorn expression. He hesitated, conflicted between the desire to respect his wife's wishes and the need to comfort her, but turned and followed Alice into the garage.

"Edward, I was going to ask you this before, but…" she paused, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Ask me."

"I know that you love Bella and I wish you nothing but the best together. I realize that my relationship with Bella has been tenuous, but I would like to change that. If she is going to be my sister, I feel the need to…to share with her."

This was unexpected. Could Rosalie have finally learned to accept Bella? Had she finally realized that she didn't pose a threat to our family? I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "I would love nothing more," I replied.

A tentative smile curved at the corners of her lips. "I want to tell her my story. I want her to understand me better," she said.

I nodded. I had refrained from divulging too much of Rosalie's history to Bella, out of respect for my sister. She was an intensely private person and I had tried my best to respect that. My heart swelled at the idea that the one family member who had resisted and fought against my unconventional relationship had finally recognized how perfectly Bella fit into our family – how well she balanced it out, how well she balanced me.

She lowered her eyes and bit her lip. "I just…" she faltered. _She doesn't understand. _And then it was perfectly clear.

"I think it's an excellent idea," I assured her, reaching out to clasp her hand in mine.

Rosalie not only wanted to share her story with Bella as a means of showing her acceptance, but also in the hopes that it could be a deterrent. Of all the unlikely pairings, she was my only ally in the fight for Bella's mortality. I could see in her thoughts she truly hoped that by sharing her account with Bella, she could persuade her to remain human. Rosalie, more than my other siblings, understood the sacrifices that came with our way of life. Perhaps she could illustrate to Bella one of the many things she would be giving up by becoming one of us.

She smiled up at me and I stretched my arms out to her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. For all my sister's faults and foibles, when you cut through the tough exterior, she had a good heart. I felt two sets of arms wrap around us, Carlisle and Esme.

_It's so good to see them together again._

_ Finally…it's been too long._

After all the animosity, all the disagreements, all the heartache – in this moment, we truly felt like a family again. Rosalie was no longer my adversary, she was my sister. I smiled warmly at her as we separated and Carlisle patted my shoulder, pleased with the progress we had made.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Not until I've said goodbye to my woman," Emmett asserted, gripping Rosalie by the waist and twirling her in the air. She giggled as she smacked his broad chest and insisted that he put her back down. He set her down on her feet, but not before leaning in to capture her lips with his own. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer.

_Ugh…there they go again…_

"Emmett, it's time to go," Jasper interjected.

He barely turned his face from Rosalie's as he smirked at Jasper. "Just give us a minute, we'll be right back," he winked.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"What?" he shrugged as Rosalie playfully pushed him away and ran her fingers through her hair, replacing the strands Emmett had tousled.

"There will be plenty of time for that when you get back," Alice teased.

"Aww, come on…"

"Weren't you the one trying to shove me out the door not five minutes ago?" I asked him. "Now let's go…unless you want me to tell Rosalie about a certain bet you made with Jasper the other night."

"You wouldn't!" he gasped.

"What bet?" Rosalie asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's nothing," he smirked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "We ready to go?"

Everyone chuckled as we all turned to head toward the garage. Alice glided over to her new yellow Porsche, reaching out to run her fingers along the glossy paint.

"It's so pretty…" she sang.

"Remember why you have it, Alice," I said.

"I know, I know…like I said, you have nothing to worry about."

I opened the trunk of Carlisle's Mercedes and started loading in our bags. I busied myself, allowing the three couples a moment to say goodbye to each other. In all my years alone, it never once bothered me that I was the odd man out. I was used to living with three blissfully paired couples. But now, with Bella not here to say goodbye to me, I suddenly felt alone and awkward. I wished she were here.

"Alice, do you have everything you'll need?" I asked.

She stepped away from Jasper and nodded. "Yup," she smiled. "I already went to Bella's house and packed her things. I've got movies and makeup and Esme's going to order Italian. We've got it covered!"

I chuckled, just imagining Bella's reaction. Alice would, no doubt, subject Bella to an array of slumber party rituals. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if she brought out a Ouija board or threatened to put Bella's brazier in the freezer.

"Esme, don't forget…"

"Already done," she smiled. "I called Charlie just after you got home. I even invited him to come here for dinner, but he said he had plans with Billy and Sue this evening."

I suddenly felt utterly useless. Bella was protected, Alice and Esme and even Rosalie had taken care of everything. I climbed into the back seat of Carlisle's car and Jasper slid in next to me, placing a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Edward. It's about time you get away…all this stress isn't good for you."

I nodded and leaned my head back on the seat, closing my eyes. Carlisle and Emmett sat in front, and with one last wave goodbye, we were on our way.

Carlisle had planned our trip carefully. He wouldn't allow me to drive, insisting that I wasn't going to have a repeat performance of my last hunting trip. He had done some research and found that there was a nature reserve in Northern California with an overpopulation of mountain lions. As we travelled the winding back roads, I tried my best to relax. I could feel Jasper's subtle influence drift over me and settle like a warm blanket.

The time passed quickly and soon we were pulling to a stop and exiting the car.

"Edward, you and Jasper go on ahead. Emmett and I will stay here and set up camp," Carlisle instructed. Esme had made him promise to encourage me to hunt as soon as we arrived.

Without a moment's hesitation, I turned and sprinted through the trees. The ground flew under my feet and the trees blurred past as I ran at breakneck speed. I was letting go. I was pushing away the worries and finally allowing myself to relax. The wind on my face and cool air in my lungs were invigorating. I quickly picked up the scent of a lion and took off in that direction, eager to sate my thirst.

As the thick, warm blood flowed down my throat, I realized how thirsty I really was. I had gone far too long without a proper feeding and could feel a measurable difference as my strength returned. Before I knew it, I had subdued three rather large mountain lions. I could feel the liquid sloshing around in my midsection and I nearly felt sick at my gluttony. It reminded me of the way I had gorged myself on animal blood before seeing Bella early in our relationship – making absolutely sure that my needs were fulfilled, almost to the point of discomfort.

Jasper broke through the trees and almost doubled over with laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"Did we overdo it a little?" he chuckled.

I leaned against a tree and wrapped my arms around my distended abdomen, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of a full belly.

"That's what happens when you wait so long," he chastised.

"Shut it," I snapped.

"Come on, let's go back," he encouraged. He walked over to me and placed an arm under my shoulder, supporting my weight. He snickered as I pushed him off of me.

"I drank too much, I'm not an invalid," I sighed, rolling my eyes and straightening up.

Before he could make any more snide comments, I pushed off the tree and began running back toward camp. Jasper laughed as he followed behind me. I had to admit, it was nice to see Jasper so carefree. I guessed I could be to blame for his sullen temperament much of the time – his ability to influence the emotions of others left him vulnerable to their emotional states as well. My drastic mood swings had taken their toll on him. But by finally allowing myself to relax, I felt freer, lighter, which in turn, improved Jasper's mood drastically.

"They're back," I heard Emmett shout as we turned a corner.

Carlisle's head snapped up and his eyes met mine. His face broke out in a huge grin when he saw me. _He looks so much better already. Thank heavens! _

They had set up two large tents and there was a fire crackling, sending tiny sparks and ash floating up toward the heavens. My eyes drifted to the sky, marveling at the million stars that twinkled. I wished Bella could see this.

Some day, when she was changed, her eyes would be able to see what I see. As much as I had fought against it, there was a part of me that was excited for her change. I couldn't wait to share everything with her, to be with her for each new experience. She would be like a newborn child, learning everything for the first time. And I couldn't wait to be there.

"Did you save any for us?" Emmett snickered, slapping me on the back.

I rolled my eyes at him and plopped down on the soft earth beside the fire. I lay back and continued to stare up at the night sky. Carlisle came to sit down beside me.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I glanced over in his direction. His face held a peaceful expression that I hadn't seen in some time – relief. He worried too much about me. Perhaps it was because I was the first, but Carlisle always felt such a burden for me. I wished there were something I could do to lighten it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the electronic beeping of my cell phone. I must have missed a call. I tried my best not to jump to conclusions – this was no time to panic.

I rose to my feet and followed the sound, pulling the phone out of my coat pocket. Carlisle looked at me warily as I picked up the phone. The screen illuminated, displaying Alice's number. I took a deep breath. _Bella's fine_, I told myself. If something had happened, she would have called Carlisle or Jasper when she couldn't reach me. She was probably just calling to give me an update on their evening. I hoped that Bella was having a good time, although she was at Alice's mercy when it came to the evening's activities. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ I couldn't even begin to imagine what tortures Alice would put Bella through. But Bella was gracious and Alice was her friend – I was certain that she would take everything in stride. And she couldn't deny that she was safer with Alice by her side than alone.

I pressed a button and put the phone to my ear, eager to hear Alice's message. When the voice came on the line, it wasn't Alice. It was Bella.

"You are in trouble," she hissed. I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes.

"Enormous trouble." My stomach dropped and my legs turned to rubber.

"Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."

_Click._

I dropped the phone and brought my hands up to my head. I sank to my knees and began to rock. _What have I done? Did I go too far?_ Her angry words echoed in my head and the panic I had managed to suppress thus far made a sudden resurgence. She sounded furious. Esme and Rosalie had warned me not to push too hard – had I finally crossed that line? Would she forgive me for this or would this be the final straw that made her want to throw up her hands and walk away?

Jasper reached down and picked up the phone. He brought it up to his ear, likely to listen to the message. The worry in Carlisle's eyes had returned. Jasper closed the phone and pursed his lips, glancing at Carlisle and nodding.

"Edward?" he asked quietly.

My stomach was tied up in knots and a lump formed in my throat, making it impossible to reply. I could feel my lungs begin to constrict and my eyes began to glaze over. My breaths became rapid and shallow and soon I was gasping for air. My hands were shaking when Carlisle bent down in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Edward, breathe. Slow down," he instructed. "You need to calm down."

Tremors travelled through my body, causing my entire frame to shiver. I wondered if this is what Jacob felt like just before he phased into the wolf. I was coming apart at the seams. Slowly breaking down, bit by bit, and soon there would be nothing left but a quivering mass.

"Edward…please," he begged.

I raised my eyes, barely able to make out my father's face through the haze. My chest ached from the lack of oxygen, or perhaps it was my breaking heart. How many times could a heart break before it was irreparable?

"Carlisle…I…she…" I choked.

"Edward, calm down. Let's talk about this," he soothed, still gripping my arms in an attempt to still my shivering.

Bella sounded so angry. She sounded so…hurt. I furrowed my brow and squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again and looking up at Carlisle. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. The lump in my throat grew larger by the second.

"Edward?" Carlisle's hands gripped me tighter and he began to shake me when I didn't respond.

"She was…she was so," I stammered. "Carlisle, what have I done?"

**A/N: We passed 300 reviews with the last chapter, I am humbled and ecstatic with your support for this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I am literally giddy every time I get a message in my inbox from a reader. If you like what you see, or even if you don't, don't hesitate to let me know. I enjoy having a dialogue with my readers. I respond to each and every signed review. If you left me an unsigned review – THANK YOU – I wish I could thank you all personally as well.**

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 who inspires me and talks me down when I start to freak out. Special thanks also to misticbutterfly, ****nubiancutie****, and ****xXwritteninthestarsXx for their awesome ideas and support.**


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 10

Understanding

_ What on earth could have happened? What did she say?_

The corners of Carlisle's eyes crinkled as they narrowed, trying to interpret the meaning of my words. His head oscillated between Jasper and myself – begging Jasper for an explanation of my emotional state and searching my face frantically for any sliver of reason.

My head – filled with all the images of what life could be like without Bella by my side – throbbed and I pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes, trying to dull the ache. A low buzzing pervaded my eardrums, making it nearly impossible to hear anything else around me but the frenzied thoughts of my family and my own apocalyptic visions.

I had to get back to her. I had to make this right. I couldn't let something like this tear us apart – allow my own pigheadedness and jealousy to come between us. All she wanted was my love. All she wanted was my trust. All she wanted was my understanding. And I was either too blind or too stubborn to see that. And now, as the terrifying conclusion that it could be too late engulfed me, I felt myself suffocating under the implications.

I shifted my weight, shakily standing as Carlisle continued to grip my shoulders.

_What is he doing? He can't possibly…_

I took several unsteady steps forward before Jasper reached out a calming hand to me. I wrenched myself away and took several more uneven steps, heading in the direction of home. I had to go back. I had to make it right.

"Edward, wait…"

_Oh, no you don't._

I heard Emmett's thoughts just before he came up behind me and wrapped his sturdy arms around my chest, locking his hands together in an unbreakable grip. I didn't have the strength to struggle against him. I felt my weight sagging, giving over to the power of gravity, with only my brother's arms to support me.

"Edward," Carlisle whispered, his voice calm and composed, yet laced with a hint of anxiety. "Talk to me. Please."

Emmett's grip loosened and I stumbled forward, reaching out to brace myself against a nearby tree. The soft bark crumpled like paper as my fingers clenched around it. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on my breathing. The knots in my stomach continued to tighten and a wave of nausea crashed over me. My overfull stomach twisted and groaned in protest. I gasped just before my body revolted and expelled its contents onto the undergrowth below.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed, bracing my shoulders as my stomach continued to heave. When the retching ceased, he led me back to the campfire. I eased back down to the forest floor and buried my face in my hands. Jasper laid his palms on my back and I could sense the peace he was struggling to exude. I imagined it was quite difficult for him to concentrate on remaining calm given my tumultuous emotional state – not to mention Carlisle's worry and Emmett's confusion.

"Carlisle," I muttered, not bothering to look up. "We have to go back. I need to fix this."

"Edward," Carlisle soothed. "You don't even know if anything is wrong. You heard a phone message – a relatively vague phone message at that. Don't you think you may be overreacting?"

I lifted my eyes to glower at my father, but was distracted by the shrill ring of a telephone. All eyes were on Emmett as he fumbled with his pockets to retrieve his cell phone. His brow furrowed as he pushed the button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Emmett, what the heck is going on?" I could hear Alice's demanding voice emanating from the receiver. "Why do I see Edward running home in a panic?"

"Well, Alice…" he began.

"Just let me speak to him, Emmett," she sighed.

He cringed, glancing hesitantly in my direction. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Alice," he stammered. "He's pretty broken up."

"All the more reason for me to talk to him," she insisted.

"But Alice…"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I know he can hear me whether he has the phone or not. Edward, you are being completely ridiculous. Did you honestly think that Bella would be okay with this little plan of yours? Of course she was upset. For all intents and purposes, you asked me to kidnap her and hold her hostage."

I cringed at her words and lowered my head. She was right. But how else could I be absolutely sure that she was safe? How could I know that she wouldn't be in danger unless I had someone there to watch over her?

Alice continued. "Do you want to know what she said about this? She said it was controlling and psychotic. Honestly, Edward, how did you expect her to react? Not to mention the fact that her life is in upheaval for two days and she had to cancel her plans with Jacob."

"I tried to tell him," Rosalie sang, unbidden, in the background.

"Emmett," I growled. "If you care at all for your wife's safety, you will remind her never to utter the words _I told you so_."

"Rose!" Alice hissed. "You are _not_ helping."

She exhaled and continued, "Edward, nothing has changed. The visions of Bella are intact – you aren't in any danger of losing her, so you need to just calm down. You need to stop overreacting and jumping to conclusions. You need to have a little more faith in the strength of your relationship. She's a woman and sometimes we get aggravated – you need to let her express her frustrations. If you can't deal with it every time she gets upset, you are going to have some serious issues in your marriage."

Leave it to Alice to lay it all out there – for everyone to see. Jasper grimaced as she continued, unabashed.

"But I will warn you that you are pushing the limits if you rush home. You need to give her some time and some space. Right now, she's asleep. She will be fine. You will be fine. Just please…calm down! You'll see her tomorrow night and, when you do, you'll realize just how absurd it was for you to freak out over this."

Carlisle managed a tight smile and shook his head. Emmett held the phone at a slight distance from himself, almost as though he feared that Alice's proverbial smack upside the head might somehow come through the phone and hit him instead. I blew out the breath I had been holding through her forthright tirade. Tomorrow evening seemed like such a long time to wait. Certainly Bella wouldn't turn me away if I came home sooner. Alice's reassurances were shallow until I had Bella in my arms.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, did you hear me?" she screeched. "Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, don't you dare let him come home any sooner!"

I rested my forehead on my palm, disheartened and forced into a requisite twenty-four hour waiting period.

"Fine, Alice," I breathed. "I'll stay."

"That's a good boy," she commended. "It's for the best. Trust me on this."

Carlisle cleared his throat and gave me a tentative pat on the knee. "Thank you, Alice," he replied, implying that her meddling was no longer warranted or desired.

"Oh, you're welcome," she sang. "And Carlisle?"

"Hmm?"

"Make sure Edward gets something to eat – and keeps it down this time."

My palm splayed across my face, attempting to hide my mortification. Emmett covered his mouth, failing to disguise the chuckle that threatened to escape.

"That's enough, Alice," Carlisle warned, motioning to Emmett to hang up the phone. The resounding beep that followed, signaling the end of Alice's interference, cause us all to breathe a collective sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," Carlisle apologized. "Her tact leaves something to be desired, but her heart was in the right place."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, allowing my body to sink further into itself, wishing that I could disappear completely. It was one thing to break down in isolation, as I did not so many months ago, but to have my weaknesses displayed and my dirty laundry aired so openly with my family was utterly humiliating.

Emmett shoved the offending phone back in his pocket and rubbed his other hand across the back of his neck. "Glad that's over," he shrugged.

"She means well," Jasper tried to defend his wife.

"Well she's about as subtle as a kick in the…"

"Emmett!" Carlisle warned before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't know what it is about you, Eddie, but first Bella and now Alice. What is with you and women?" Emmett snickered.

I lifted my head to glare, not at all amused by his comments, but he continued on, completely oblivious to my irritation.

"You know, maybe Bella's upset because she doesn't like the bed," he teased.

"Why wouldn't she like it?" I countered, silently wondering to myself why I couldn't just keep my mouth shut. Asking questions would only add fuel to his idiotic musings.

"I don't know, but I bet she'd like it more if you were in it," he goaded, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

One moment, Emmett was laughing uncontrollably at his own joke and the next he was doubled over, having received an elbow to the midsection, courtesy of Jasper.

My lips curved up in a crooked grin and soon I found myself laughing too. Leave it to Emmett to shatter the tension in a moment of pure levity. Nervous laughter joined my own and soon I felt like myself again.

"Come on, Eddie," Emmett slapped me on the back. "Let's go get you something to eat."

After insisting several times that I didn't need Emmett's assistance to secure another meal, my thirst was once again satisfied.

Carlisle and Jasper were speaking softly when we returned and gestured for me to sit. Conversation flowed easily at first, discussions of plans for our eventual relocation and the situation in Seattle, but I could hear in the back of Carlisle's mind that he craved a heart-to-heart with me. It pained him greatly to see me in distress. Just like a father, he struggled against the desire to fix all my problems for me. It troubled him to sit back and watch me make mistake after mistake for the sake of learning the lessons for myself.

"Go ahead, Carlisle," I surrendered. "I know you want to talk about it, so let's just get it over with."

He arched an eyebrow, surprised by my willingness to discuss my relationship with Bella openly. He knew better than most that I preferred to keep those matters private. He opened his mouth, hesitating, unsure of where to begin.

Emmett rolled his eyes. _Cat got your tongue, Daddy C?_ Groaning, he threw his arms up in the air, choosing to break the silence himself. "Alice is right, Edward. Enough is enough."

"Emmett," Carlisle chided.

"What?" he shrugged. "Someone needed to say it." He turned to me. "I know you love Bella. We all do, but you seriously need to chill out. You need to stop overreacting over every little thing that happens. You can't shield her from everything and if she chooses to be friends with a werewolf, who are you to judge? I mean, you knew that her being in a relationship with you was dangerous, but she's still here, isn't she?"

My mouth gaped slightly. Emmett was our boisterous brother, our comic relief – he was rarely the voice of reason. But I couldn't argue with anything he said.

Jasper interjected, "If anything, the way she reacted should be a red flag. She's not going to tolerate this domineering attitude from you, even if you say it's for her own protection. You lost her once, we all did, and none of us want to go through that again."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to shout that they were wrong, but I couldn't. Because they were right. Bella wasn't a damsel in distress, she wasn't a child – she was my partner and I needed to start treating her like one. Just as Carlisle sat back and gave me the freedom to make my own decisions, I had to do the same for Bella. After all, how could I know that she truly loved me if I took away her free will?

The gravity of my rumination, rather than weighing me down as I thought it would, surprisingly had the opposite effect. I felt as though a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I would still protect Bella, certainly, but I would no longer be the man who made her decisions for her. I would be the one who supported her, no matter what she decided. I would be the one to hold her hand. I would follow her in whichever direction she decided to go.

The next twenty hours or so passed quicker than I could have imagined, thanks to the distractions my brothers happily provided. Emmett was all too eager to take advantage of the rare opportunity of having me 'Bella-less', as he called it.

As the trees blurred past my window, I tried my best to prepare myself for the possible welcome that awaited me. Would Bella still be as furious as she sounded in her message or would enough time have passed for her anger to subside? I would do anything to earn her trust again, beg and plead if I had to.

I thought back over the weekend. Jasper had managed to tug Emmett away long enough to allow Carlisle and I to have our private conversation. Carlisle told me that he was proud of me for finally coming to the conclusion that I had to let Bella be free to make her own decisions.

He understood my uncertainties and insecurities, however unfounded they might be. I explained that, with Bella, I felt completely vulnerable. I had lived for nearly a century knowing exactly what everyone around me was thinking and then this one person, the only one that mattered, came along and turned my world completely upside down. I'd never known what it was to speak to someone and not know exactly where I stood or how they felt. And it would take quite some time for me to adjust.

My knee bounced nervously as the house came into view. The car pulled into the garage and I wrenched the door open. I was rewarded by the faint scent of freesia that hung subtly in the air. I was preparing to dash up the steps to my room when Alice's meek voice called to me.

"Alice, I need to see her," I protested.

"Please, Edward. It will just take a moment. Besides, Bella is already asleep."

I sighed and eased myself onto the couch beside my sister and crossed my arms.

"Well, don't you want to hear about our weekend?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Alice. I just really want to see Bella."

"About that," she paused, biting her lip. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?' I asked, bracing myself for whatever bad news Alice was about to divulge.

"Promise not to be mad?"

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

"Bella went to La Push." She paused, gauging my reaction before continuing.

It didn't surprise me that Bella would see Jacob today, knowing that I would be back tomorrow. However, I was astonished that Alice had allowed it. And what was even more surprising was the fact that it didn't bother me nearly as much as it had before.

"Are you mad?" she asked, cringing away as though she expected me to strike her.

"No, Alice, I'm not mad."

"Really?" she gaped in disbelief. _Wow, that must have been some epiphany._

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, responding more to her thoughts than her question.

"Oh, well," she stammered. "I could see that you would come to some important conclusions while you were away, but I had no idea. I'm just surprised that this doesn't seem to bother you at all."

"Please don't be under the misapprehension that I'm happy about it, Alice," I reminded her. "I have, however, learned that I can't fly off the handle every time Bella does something I don't like. She is free to be friends with whomever she wishes."

_Wow,_ she mouthed.

"So, tell me what happened because I know you're dying to," I prodded.

Relieved by my cavalier attitude to the whole situation, Alice animatedly began regaling me with the details of their weekend. Bella had been upset about being kidnapped by Alice, but was a good sport about it, with the exception of the phone message she left me. I was surprised to hear that Bella had actually defended my actions to Jacob, claiming that I was only trying to keep her safe.

I held back my groan when Alice told me how Jacob had shown up at school on his motorcycle and did some kidnapping of his own. Alice, of course, had panicked and rushed home to enlist Rosalie and Esme. They patrolled the boundary line together until Alice saw Bella on her way back.

Alice showed me the vision of Bella riding her motorcycle through the blinding rain. Bella was angry after her visit with Jacob, but wouldn't explain to Alice why and, of course, Alice couldn't see it because it involved the wolf. I couldn't help but smile a little at this. Bad news for Jacob meant good news for me.

"Is that all?" I asked, preparing to get up.

"She wasn't amused with the bribes," she admitted.

I chuckled to myself. Why was I not surprised?

"You're taking this surprisingly well," she heeded. "I was almost certain you would take the Porsche back the moment you came home."

"Alice," I chuckled. "I'm not vindictive. It was a gift. It wasn't your fault that you couldn't see the mutt when he came for Bella. And it was a split-second decision when Bella went with him, otherwise you would have stopped her."

"Really?" she squealed. She threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now can I go see Bella?"

"Yes, yes, go," she smiled, releasing me and shooing me away. Without hesitation, I ran up the stairs, anxious to get to her.

I passed Rosalie in the hallway. I could see in her thoughts the memory of her conversation with Bella the previous night. _'He loves you more than you know. It terrifies him to be away from you.' _I smiled warmly at my sister, thankful for her understanding and for trying to show Bella one more reason for her to remain human.

With each step I took, Bella's scent became stronger, her heartbeat louder. I paused just outside the door, my hand grasping the handle, and I listened to the soothing sounds of her breathing.

I eased the door open, careful not to make a noise and disturb her slumber. The light of the hallway cast a faint glow over the room and my eyes fell expectantly on the bed. Bella wasn't there. I could hear her. I could smell her. But I couldn't…and then I saw her. She was curled up on my couch, the gold comforter wrapped around her and spilling over onto the floor.

Alice had mentioned Bella's displeasure in my use of bribes, but she had failed to mention that the bed was one of them. I smiled to myself. She was so stubborn. _Or perhaps Emmett was right._ I clapped my hand over my mouth to stifle the snicker that would surely wake her.

Bella was murmuring softly in her sleep, but I couldn't make out the words. Her clothes were hanging haphazardly out of her bag at foot of the bed. I grimaced as the lingering odor of the dog reached my nostrils, but as I moved closer, Bella's alluring aroma overpowered the offending smell.

I silently leaned over her, watching her as her chest rose and fell softly. I reached out and swept away several stray strands of hair that lay across her face. She was so peaceful, so beautiful. How could such a wonderful creature belong to me? Would she _still_ belong to me?

I frowned. I couldn't leave her on the couch, not with a perfectly comfortable bed sitting right here. I reached down and scooped her up in my arms. The tension I felt for the last twenty-four hours melted away with her touch. I cradled her to my chest and held her there for a moment, just needing to be near her, to feel her body against mine. Even in her sleep, she snuggled closer to me. I kissed her softly on the forehead before placing her gently on the bed and tucking the comforter around her.

I eased myself down beside her, lying on my side, and propping my head on my elbow. The craving to be near her was palpable. I spent every night watching her dream and just one night away from her had been agonizing. And here now, watching her sleep so peacefully, I was awestruck by the serenity it brought to me. Did she even realize how exquisite she was, how unbreakable her hold on me had become? She was a goddess and I would be willing to give her anything her heart desired – even if that wish was her friendship with Jacob.

I needed to touch her. I couldn't help myself. I reached out and tenderly ran the back of my hand along her cheek. Her head moved just a fraction of degree in the direction of my touch. My fingers gently traced the planes of her face, memorizing every dimple, every groove. Her lips parted as I ran my thumb across them, her warm breath making my skin tingle.

Her eyelids fluttered only slightly and I quickly withdrew my hand, silently chastising myself for waking her. Her mouth opened in a wide yawn and she stretched her arms above her head before rolling over onto her side. Her heart rate increased marginally and her hand reached out to feel the surface she was resting on. She rolled again, her lips pursed, and she blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you." My body stiffened, awaiting the fury that had been promised to me. A small smile graced her lips.

_She was smiling?_

Her hands reached out and found mine, her fingers intertwining with my own as she shifted closer to me.

This was not the welcome I had been expecting. This was the welcome I had hoped for. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest, rejoicing in the sweet reunion. She began peppering me with soft kisses, blazing a trail from my neck to my chin and ending with my lips. The feel of her lips on mine chased away any remaining doubts and fears and my heart rejoiced in the reaffirmation of her love.

My happiness bubbled over and a laugh escaped. "I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get?" I teased. "I should infuriate you more often."

"Give me a minute to work up to it," she hummed, reaching up to kiss my lips again. The electricity flowed between us, exciting every nerve ending in my body. I tangled my fingers in her long tresses, drawing her even closer.

"I'll wait as long as you want," I breathed, my lips never leaving hers. Her heart began to beat faster and her respiration increased.

"Maybe in the morning."

I was surprised at how quickly her resolve had crumbled under my touch, but equally as surprised at the intensity of my craving. I withdrew from her mouth and my lips found purchase on the supple skin under her jaw.

"Whatever you prefer," I whispered between kisses.

"Welcome home," she breathed, weaving her hands into my hair and arching her back slightly as my lips continued to trail down her neck. "I'm glad you came back."

"That's a very good thing," I agreed.

"Mmm," she murmured in agreement, pulling herself even closer to me.

Her scent was intoxicating, making my head swim. She was so soft, so warm, so perfect. And she was mine. _All mine._ For the briefest moment, I entertained the notion of giving in to my desires, of showing Bella exactly how much I loved her. That fraction of a second was enough to open the floodgates.

My hands splayed across her back and down her arms, needing to feel every inch of her. My fingers danced along her back and skimmed her waist before running across her hip and down her leg. My own breathing started to become erratic and every cell in my body felt like it was on fire. My body was rejuvenated from a fresh kill and the energy it provided surged through me. I could feel the heat rising within me and I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have her.

My fingers grasped her calf and I pulled her leg, hitching it up over my hip. The kisses I trailed along her throat became more urgent and the lines of my carefully drawn boundaries began to blur.

"Not to bring on the ire prematurely," I teased, "but do you mind telling me what it is about this bed that you object to?"

I tightened my hold on her and rolled, pulling her on top of me. I could feel every detail of her body through the thin layers of fabric that separated us. My hands cupped her cheeks and I continued to press kisses along her chin and throat. Her breath came out in soft gasps and I realized she hadn't answered my question.

"The bed? _I_ think it's nice."

"It's unnecessary," she panted.

I recaptured her mouth once again. It thrilled me how her lips, so soft and warm, molded to my own. Like two puzzle pieces, we seemed to fit together perfectly. She had no idea what a sensual creature she was – tempting me with her very presence.

I shifted slowly until I was hovering above her, our bodies still pressed together. Our chests rose and fell with one another and the beat of her heart sent vibrations through my own.

"That's debatable," I chuckled. "This would be difficult on a couch." Why hadn't I thought of purchasing a bed sooner? Bella's entire body flushed with heat, only stoking the fires of my passion. All I had to do was place my hands just so and every scrap of clothing would be torn away. The thought of being with Bella with nothing separating us was too much to bear. I could feel my last shred of control slipping away.

She squirmed underneath me and traced her fingers along my back. I couldn't help myself. I had to taste her. My tongue darted out, slowly tracing the velvety smoothness of her lips. Her lips were sweeter than honey, more delicious than the finest wine.

"Did you change your mind?" she panted.

And instantly I was brought back to reality. _What was I thinking?_ I breathed out an exasperated sigh and rolled away from her. She sat up, her eyes questioning me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella," I reproved. I was mortified that I had allowed it to go so far – how close I came to giving in to my desires. A few more moments and I knew that I wouldn't have been able to control myself any longer. I shuddered to think of how I could have harmed her. I had to keep a tight rein on my emotions. I couldn't let her know how much I struggled.

"I was just trying to illustrate the benefits of the bed you don't seem to like. Don't get carried away."

"Too late," she murmured. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she pursed her lips. If I hadn't regretted this lapse in judgment already, I certainly did now. I hated seeing the disappointment on her face.

She must have detected the change in my mood because she reached a hand out to me. "And I like the bed," she said.

"Good," I smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly on the forehead. "I do, too."

"But I still think it's unnecessary," she waved her arm, gesturing to the bed. "If we're not going to get carried away, what's the point?"

I wasn't concerned about Bella getting carried away. I, on the other hand, couldn't bear it if something happened to her because I couldn't control myself. "For the hundredth time, Bella – it's too dangerous," I sighed.

"I like danger," she taunted.

"I know," I replied, rolling my eyes. She never truly understood the danger I posed, or the danger from the wolves, for that matter. And even though she knew what I was capable of, what I could do to her, she didn't seem to care. Sometimes I wondered if she was truly naive or just very, very brave.

"I'll tell you what's dangerous," she teased, dragging a single finger down my chest. "I'm going to spontaneously combust one of these days – and you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

She thought she was going to combust? She had no concept of just how difficult this was for me as well. Did she think I didn't want her? Surely she understood the depth of my passion for her. Teasingly, I started to push her away from me.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, tugging on my shirt.

"Protecting you from combustion," I teased. "If this is too much for you…"

"I can handle it," she declared, snuggling closer to me and I eagerly wrapped her in my arms again. Her breathing had returned to normal and she sighed in contentment as I held her.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression," I said. "I didn't mean to make you unhappy. That wasn't nice."

"Actually, it was very, very nice," she sighed.

She had no idea. If she could feel even a fraction of the desire I felt for her, I was sure there would be no stopping her from seducing me…and possibly succeeding. I was beginning to grow uncomfortable with this conversation, feeling my control threatening to slip once more.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked, attempting to change the subject. "I should let you sleep."

"No, I'm not," she insisted. "I don't mind if you want to give me the wrong impression again."

"That's probably a bad idea." _A very bad idea._ "You're not the only one who gets carried away."

"Yes, I am," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"You have no idea, Bella," I laughed. "It doesn't help that you are so eager to undermine my self-control, either."

"I'm not going to apologize for that."

I didn't expect her to, but I remembered that I did have something to apologize for. As happy as I was that she welcomed me back so eagerly, I still needed to repent for asking Alice to kidnap her. I wanted her to know that I realized the error of my ways – that I was ready to be the man she needed me to be.

"Can _I_ apologize?" I asked.

"For what?"

"You were angry with me, remember?"

"Oh, that," she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. It's much easier to have the proper perspective when I have you safely _here_." I squeezed her closer to me, emphasizing my point. "I go a little berserk when I try to leave you. I don't think I'll go so far again. It's not worth it."

"Didn't you find any mountain lions?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, actually. Still not worth the anxiety." I was certainly glad she wasn't there to witness my reaction to her phone message. I only prayed that Emmett could keep his mouth shut. "I'm sorry I had Alice hold you hostage, though. That was a bad idea."

"Yes," she said simply.

"I won't do it again," I promised.

"Okay, but slumber parties do have their advantages…" she curled her fingers in my hair and began pressing soft kisses along my neck and chest. I let my eyes flutter closed, enraptured by the sensation of her warm lips on my cool skin. "_You_ can hold me hostage any time you want."

"Mmm…I may take you up on that," I murmured. It was definitely a tempting offer. Perhaps too tempting.

"So is it my turn now?" she asked.

_Her turn? For what?_

"Your turn?"

"To apologize," she clarified.

"What do you have to apologize for?"

She sat up and her eyes began searching my face. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"No."

"Didn't you see Alice when you got home?"

"Yes – why?" Certainly she wouldn't think I could be angry with her after everything I had done. She did nothing wrong.

"Are you going to take her Porsche back?"

"Of course not," I scoffed. "It was a gift."

"Don't you want to know what I did?" she asked. She was safe and in my arms – it didn't matter to me what she did. I was determined in this moment to show her just how much I had grown during my time away, how I had learned to trust her implicitly.

"I'm always interested in everything you do – but you don't have to tell me unless you want to."

Her eyebrows knit together. She wasn't used to seeing this side of me. "But I went to La Push," she said.

"I know."

"And I ditched school."

"So did I." Did she _want_ me to be angry with her?

"Where did all this tolerance come from?" she asked.

"I decided that you were right," I sighed. "My problem before was more about my…prejudice against werewolves than anything else." _Or one wolf in particular._ "I'm going to try to be more reasonable and trust your judgment. If you say it's safe then I'll believe you."

Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. "Wow."

"And…most importantly…I'm not willing to let this drive a wedge between us." I wished there were more light in the room so she could see the sincerity in my eyes. I wanted her to know that I finally understood; that I finally realized it was my stubbornness and jealousy that had been coming between us. It wasn't Jacob at all – it was me. I wanted her to know that I finally understood what Rosalie and Esme had been trying to explain to me.

She laid her head on my chest and I reached up to cup her cheek in my palm. I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. I wanted her to see that I could be the man she wanted – the man she needed. I was no longer going to allow my emotions to be ruled by jealousy.

"So, did you make plans to go back to La Push again soon?" I asked.

Her breathing faltered and I could feel the tension as her back straightened. Certainly she wouldn't think I was baiting her. I needed her to know that I could support her in her decisions, that it didn't matter to me who she chose to be friends with.

"Just so that I can make my own plans," I clarified. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hurry back because I'm sitting around waiting for you."

"No," she whispered. "I don't have plans to go back."

"Oh. You don't have to do that for me."

"I don't think I'm welcome anymore," she replied, crestfallen.

"Did you run over someone's cat?" I joked. What could have possibly happened to make her unwelcome. I knew Jacob wouldn't give up that easily.

"No," she sighed. "I thought Jacob would have realized…I didn't think it would surprise him."

_What?_

She hesitated, biting her lip. "He wasn't expecting…that it was so soon."

"Ah." It all made sense. Jacob knew of Bella's intention to become one of us, but the timeline must have surprised him. I wished myself that it wasn't so soon. But why would that cause him to turn her away? If anything, it should have caused him to fight harder – to plead for her humanity.

"He said he'd rather see me dead," she muttered, her voice faltering.

_He said what?_ How dare he! And he claimed to be her friend? He said that he loved her. Why on earth would he tell her something like that? _Of all the hateful, insensitive… _

I could smell the salt in the tears that began brimming in her eyes and I pulled her tighter to me, as though I could shield her from Jacob's harmful words. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"I thought you'd be glad."

"Glad over something that's hurt you? I don't think so, Bella." I could never be happy when something caused her pain. I would do anything if it could prevent her from ever shedding another tear. I disliked Jacob Black before, but in this moment, he deserved my hatred. I hated, even more, the fact that he had the ability to hurt her so deeply.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing my tension.

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me," she insisted.

"It might make you angry."

"I still want to know."

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. "I could quite literally kill him for saying that to you. I _want_ to." She had no idea how serious I was.

"I guess it's a good think you've got so much self-control," she laughed.

"I could slip."

"If you're going to have a lapse in control, I can think of a better place for it," she breathed, winding her arms around my neck and reaching up to find my lips. I held her more tightly, preventing her lips from reaching mine. I had a thin grasp on my control and if I allowed her to continue, I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold back.

"Must I always be the responsible one?" I sighed.

"No. Let me be in charge of responsibility for a few minutes…or hours," she teased.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Wait – there was something else I wanted to ask you about."

"What's that?"

"I was talking to Rosalie last night…"

My breath caught. Did she finally understand why I wanted her to remain human? Did she realize all that she would be giving up?

"Yes," I managed. "She was thinking about that when I got in. She gave you quite a lot to consider, didn't she?" _I hope._

"She told me a little bit…about the time your family lived in Denali."

Rosalie hadn't shown me that part of their conversation. What could she want to know about Denali? What would this have to do with Rosalie's story?

"Yes?" I asked.

"She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires…and you." She paused, waiting for me to explain and I froze. What had Rosalie told her? If she told Bella about Tanya to scare her away, it would take more than Emmett to hold me back.

"Don't worry. She told me you didn't…show any preference," she hesitated, wringing her hands. "But I was just wondering, you know, if any of _them_ had. Shown a preference for you, I mean."

Did she really want to talk about this? I couldn't bring myself to answer. Bella was already ridiculously insecure – if I told her about Tanya…

"Which one?" she pressed. "Or was there more than one?"

So Rosalie didn't go into detail. That was good. But still, she had to have known that even bringing it up would cause Bella undue distress. I was certainly going to have a word with my sister as soon as Bella went home.

"Alice will tell me," she persisted. "I'll go ask her right now." She started to pull away, but I held her tighter.

"It's late," I whispered. "Besides, I think Alice stepped out…"

"It's bad," she whimpered. "It's really bad, isn't it?" Her heart started beating furiously in her chest and her cheeks began to flush.

"Calm down, Bella," I soothed, kissing the end of her nose. "You're being absurd."

"Am I? Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because there's nothing to tell. You're blowing this wildly out of proportion."

"Which one?" she repeated stubbornly.

She wasn't going to let this go. I let out a sigh, praying that it wouldn't increase her insecurity if I told her.

"Tanya expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest. End of story."

She bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "Tell me something – what does Tanya look like?"

"Just like the rest of us – white skin, gold eyes."

"And, of course, extraordinarily beautiful," she added. I could hear the jealousy in her voice. Was this how she felt when I was jealous about her affinity for Jacob?

"I suppose, to human eyes," I shrugged. "You know what, though?"

"What?" she huffed.

"I prefer brunettes," I whispered in her ear.

"She's a blonde. That figures." I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

"Strawberry blonde –" I supplied, kissing her neck. "–not at all my type."

I made a trail of kisses from her temple to her collar bone, and with each pass, I could feel her displeasure melting away.

"I _guess_ that's okay, then," she allowed.

"Hmm…You're quite adorable when you're jealous. It's surprisingly enjoyable."

She didn't reply.

"It's late," I said, kissing her temple. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

I cradled her in my arms and began humming her lullaby. She resisted for a moment, but I smiled as she snuggled closer to me and closed her eyes.

I closed my eyes as well, so thankful to have her in my arms. In moments like these, nothing else mattered except for us. Jacob. Tanya. They didn't matter. It was just us. We were the missing pieces that completed each other's lives – neither whole without the other. I sighed in contentment as Bella drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Wow, I'm thrilled with the response to the last chapter. You guys are absolutely AMAZING! I literally smile like an idiot every time I get a review or someone adds my story to their alerts or favorites. Thank you everyone for your continued support and interest in this story.**

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 – couldn't do it without you girl! She gave me some great ideas for this chapter and encouraged me when I started to panic (like Edward). So much anticipation for the leg hitch scene, rewriting it made me VERY nervous.**

**Special thanks also to misticbutterfly, nubiancutie, and xXwritteninthestarsXx for their awesome ideas and support – you gals ROCK!**


	11. Chapter 11: Visitor

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 11

Visitor

"Mmm," Bella sighed as she nuzzled closer to me. She smiled as I kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning," she replied, leaning up to press her lips on the underside of my jaw.

I pulled her closer to my chest and buried my face in her soft curls, inhaling the faint aroma of strawberries that still lingered in her hair. "I wish we could wake up like this every morning," I sighed.

She sat up with a confused expression on her face. "Edward, we _do_ wake up like this every morning."

"Not exactly," I said, reaching up to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "This is the first morning that I have been able to spend completely focused on you, without worrying about your father asleep in the next room."

"But what about…?" she began.

"You don't have to worry about my family," I assured her. "They respect our privacy. They won't bother us."

I spoke too soon. The moment the words left my lips, I heard my sister's lithe footsteps growing louder in the hallway. I ran my hand down my face and shook my head.

"What is it?" Bella asked. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion at the sudden change in my mood.

"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead!" Alice trilled just outside the door.

"There's an exception to every rule," I mumbled, rolling my eyes and motioning to the door.

"Bella, I know you're awake."

"Alice," I warned.

"Oh, don't throw a hissy fit, Edward," she teased. Although the door was closed, I could visualize Alice standing on the other side with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "I just wanted to remind Bella that I'll be taking her home later this morning. Charlie's expecting her home before lunch."

"Fine, Alice," I said. "Thank you."

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint."

I turned back to Bella as Alice's footsteps faded. Her lips were set in a pout and her arms were crossed. "You don't have to be mean to her," she chided.

"I'm not," I insisted, "but Alice should know that I want you all to myself. Besides, she had you for two whole days while I was away."

A slight smile curved on her lips as her irritation dissolved. "I missed you, too," she sighed, cupping my cheek in her palm. "But Alice is right. I do need to get ready to go home soon."

She edged away from me and eased herself onto the side of the bed. Before her feet could touch the floor, I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to me. She tumbled onto the bed and I leaned over her, running my fingers along her ribcage. She flinched slightly and bit her lip. _Is she ticklish?_ I wondered.

I slid a single finger along her arm and down her side. Her eyes widened as she began to squirm. _Aha, she is!_ Her hands pressed against my chest as she saw the mischievous glint in my eyes.

I began trailing my fingers along her sides, gliding along her smooth skin like the keys of my piano, and sending her into a fit of giggles. She writhed and squirmed under me as the laughter pealed from her lips.

"Edward," she breathed. "Stop."

I ignored her half-hearted protests and continued to tickle her mercilessly. She tried futilely to push me away and I found myself laughing along with her. We could never be this carefree in her bedroom – not unless I wanted to be on the receiving end of Charlie's rifle.

Changing tactics, she began drumming her fingers along my sides, searching for a weak spot. My eyes narrowed as her hands neared my hip joints, and as her fingers stroked the sensitive skin there, I recoiled, giving myself away. A wicked smile spread on her lips as she playfully poked her fingers into that spot, causing me to laugh as she had been just moments ago.

The tides had turned, it seemed. Suddenly, she was empowered and I was powerless as she continued to pay back the treatment I had given her. I rolled onto my back to escape and she perched herself over me, refusing to relent. She hesitated only briefly and that was enough. I wrapped my fingers firmly around her arms, pinning them to her sides, and rolled her off of me.

"Truce?" she smirked.

"Truce," I agreed, wrapping my arms around her. She sighed, her warm breath fanning out across my chest. "I had to do something to keep you here," I reasoned.

"All you had to do was ask."

"If I had my way, I would keep you here in this bed with me all day."

"Whatever would we do in a bed for an entire day?" she teased, leaning up to kiss the tip of my nose.

"I'm sure we could think of something."

Her hand reached up and gripped my hair as she pressed her petal soft lips to mine. So soft, so warm. I could spend an eternity kissing Bella. My arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer so our bodies pressed against one another. A small moan escaped her lips at the contact, and with that, I broke the kiss. We would not be having a repeat of last night, no matter how tempting that might be.

She pushed out her bottom lip in a pout and I laughed, pecking her once more on the cheek before rising from the bed. "Keeping you in the bed for a day appears to be too much of a temptation," I said with a smirk.

"For me or for you?" she asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Bella, you have no idea what you do to me." Her mouth dropped open as I turned with a smug smile and left the bedroom.

I leaned against the door and closed my eyes briefly, taking a moment to catch my breath. That girl was going to be the death of me one day. Every intimate moment with her was more difficult than the last. Instead of becoming desensitized to the temptation, the desire only grew stronger with each passing moment.

My eyes opened when I heard the distinct sounds of water coming from the bathroom. I could hear the subtle changes in pitch as the water went from hitting the hard tile walls to hitting her soft skin. Judging by the varying tones, I could almost generate a vision of what she must look like while she stood under the spray, the water cascading down her…_stop._

I squeezed my eyes shut and took another deep breath. When I opened them, Jasper was standing in front of me and I could hear him analyzing my emotional state. He quirked an eyebrow at me and grinned slightly before turning to go downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and was greeted with a variety of scents coming from the kitchen. Esme and Carlisle stood shoulder to shoulder at the kitchen counter. Esme was wearing a white apron, looking more like June Cleaver than a vampire. She was busily whipping a batter while Carlisle was slicing strawberries.

"Good morning."

They both looked up. "Good morning, Edward. Did Bella sleep well?" Esme asked. _He's smiling. That's a good sign._

"Yes, she slept quite peacefully."

"And how are things between the two of you?" Carlisle asked, a trace of concern tingeing his voice.

"You didn't hear?" I asked, wondering why the entire family hadn't heard our conversation last night. It wasn't as though the walls separating us would have muffled the sound enough to keep any one of them from listening.

"We went for a run after you went to your room last night. We thought you would appreciate the privacy." It was a wonder I didn't notice the sounds of my family departing or the absence of their thoughts, but I must have been too wrapped up in Bella to notice.

"Everything's fine, Carlisle. I took your advice and told Bella that I trusted her to make her own decisions. She seemed pleased."

Esme's answering smile was brilliant. "I'm proud of you," she said.

If I had the ability, I would have been blushing. I sat on a stool and leaned my elbows on the kitchen counter. "What's on the menu this morning?" I asked, eager to divert the conversation to a more neutral topic.

"Belgian waffles with strawberries," Esme replied, flourishing her whisk.

"Bella will like that," I smiled.

"Bella will like what?" Emmett asked as he plopped onto the stool next to mine.

"Her breakfast."

He wrinkled his nose and made a face. "Better her than me."

"Well, I don't think grizzly bear would sound very appetizing to her, either," Rosalie taunted as she came up behind Emmett and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

Just as Esme flipped a waffle out of the iron and onto a plate, Bella peeked around the corner. Her cheeks flushed with color as all eyes turned in her direction. She swiftly padded over to me. Her hair was still wet and I could see a light sheen of liquid glistening on her skin. The moisture created an even more alluring scent, making my mind fog with desire. _Why did she have to torture me so?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the panic in her eyes as she realized that walking on the slick tile in socks may not have been the best idea. She began to slip, but I was there to steady her before her feet could go out from under her. She blew out a breath and smiled feebly as I led her to the seat I had been occupying. I shot Emmett a warning glare before he could make any jokes about Bella's near tumble.

"It smells wonderful," she said. "You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," Esme smiled, setting the plate in front of her. Bella took no time at all, picking up her fork and popping a plump strawberry into her mouth.

Comfortable conversation followed and I had to take a moment to marvel at how perfectly Bella fit into our family – as though she was always meant to be here. She was not only the missing piece of my puzzle, but to my family as well. She rounded us out perfectly.

Following breakfast, Alice hurried Bella along to get her home, insisting that I stay put. I kissed her goodbye, promising that I would see her again soon, and watched as Alice sped away.

"Aww, you look like a lovesick puppy," Emmett teased.

"Well, I think it's endearing," Esme defended, smacking Emmett firmly on the arm. "Don't tease your brother. I seem to remember a time not too long ago when you couldn't keep your eyes off a certain daughter of mine."

"What? Don't like getting a taste of your own medicine?" Jasper snickered as Emmett stared down at his feet.

I chuckled to myself as I strolled out the door. I sat on the front steps, my phone in my hands, anxiously awaiting Alice's call. I was eager to get back to Bella – to continue our conversation from last night. We seemed to have reached a new level of trust in our relationship and I could feel the anticipation growing. There was so much I wanted to share with her, so much I wanted her to share with me. I felt closer to her, if that was even possible. I was filled with a new sense of hope.

I was in the car the moment my phone began to vibrate.

Why wait? Alice only needed to take Bella home to validate the sleepover story. It didn't matter if I arrived home from camping at nearly the same time. The trees blurred past and, before I knew it, I was pulling up in front of Bella's home.

I yanked open the door and, in a fraction of a second, my hopes were dashed once again. Something was not right. A vampire had been here. There was a scent I did not recognize that was too near Bella's house for my comfort.

I sprinted to the door, anxious to have her in my arms, to make sure everything was safe. I pressed the doorbell, listening intently for any thoughts other than Charlie's.

"Door," I hear Charlie yell from inside.

"Don't strain yourself, Dad," Bella chuckled.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard her voice. She pulled the door open and I was greeted with her brilliant smile, but the strength of the scent that hit me sent my head reeling. Not only had a vampire been in the area, but they had been in her house…and recently!

"Edward?" Bella asked, confused by the predatory look in my eyes. "What – ?"

I silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "Give me two seconds," I whispered. "Don't move."

I flew through the house in a panic, checking every room. How could a vampire have been here? Why here? And why hadn't Alice seen it? Had Aro or Caius sent someone to check on Bella so soon? A million questions ricocheted around my brain as I darted from room to room before finally returning to Bella.

She stood flustered in the doorway, just as I had left her. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the kitchen, wrapping her in my arms. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her eyes were searching my face for the cause of my sudden distress.

"Someone's been here," I hissed.

"I swear that no werewolves – "

"Not one of them," I shook my head. "One of us."

Her eyes stared blankly and her breathing hitched. "Victoria?" she stammered.

"It's not a scent I recognize."

"One of the Volturi?"

"Probably," I admitted. It was a logical conclusion.

_What are those two whispering about in there? Are they having an argument?_

"When?" she demanded.

"That's why I think it must have been them – it wasn't long ago, early this morning while Charlie was sleeping. And whoever it was didn't touch him, so there must have been another purpose."

"Looking for me," she whispered in a daze.

The chair springs groaned in the next room, signaling Charlie's approach. I took a tentative step back from Bella and ran my fingers through my hair. I glanced nervously around the room and my eyes fell upon a note on the counter. Jacob had called and apparently sounded upset. After what he said to her, I certainly hoped he was upset. He had no right to be so hurtful.

"What are you two hissing about in here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Bella who still looked completely terrified. Her wide eyes panned between me and her father as she struggled for composure.

_Maybe they are having a fight. Could be Jacob's lucky day._

"If you two are having a fight…well, don't let my interrupt," he grinned as he strolled back out of the room.

I had to get Bella out. I had to figure out who had been here and why. "Let's go," I whispered, tugging her arm toward the door.

She hesitated and gaped at me. "But Charlie!"

She was right. They could come back, and with Charlie awake, it would be a complication. Bella would never forgive me if I let something happen to her father. I pulled out my phone and called the house.

"What's up, Bro?" Emmett answered.

"Emmett," I hissed. "Listen closely. Someone's been here."

"What do you mean?"

"A vampire, someone I don't know, has been in Bella's house."

"Are you serious? What – ?"

"Emmett, just listen! I don't have time for a lengthy explanation. I don't know who it was or why they were here, and that's what I need to figure out. I'm bringing Bella back to the house. Tell Carlisle and Alice that I need to speak to them right away, but we can't leave Bella's father unprotected. I need you and Jasper to get here as quickly as possible and patrol the area around Bella's house. Can you do that?"

"Whatever you need. I'll grab Jasper and we'll be there in a few minutes."

I closed the phone and continued to pull Bella toward the door. I could hear her heels digging into the floor as she held back. "Emmett and Jasper are on their way," I assured her. "They'll sweep the woods. Charlie is fine."

Her resistance eased, but she looked stunned as I led her out of the house and to the car. "Where are we going?" she whispered as I started the ignition.

"We're going to talk to Alice."

"You think maybe she saw something?"

Or didn't see something and I wanted to know why, but I didn't want to terrify Bella any further. "Maybe," I reluctantly answered.

The closer we neared the house, the angrier I became. How could Alice have missed something like this? A vampire with the intention of going to Bella's house, for whatever reason, certainly should have come up on her radar. What if Bella had been there? What if something had happened to her? Or to Charlie? I shuddered as I considered the consequences if such a thing had happened.

Bella's hands were shaking by the time I pulled the car into the garage. She trembled like a leaf as I helped her from her seat and led her into the house.

_Oh, dear, Emmett said he sounded very upset._

_I don't understand it. Why didn't I see?_

_I certainly hope this wasn't the work of the Volturi. Aro's my friend. I don't see why he would take such drastic measures. Does he not trust me or my family?_

The thoughts went silent as we entered the room and all eyes were on me. Carlisle and Esme were sitting hand in hand with matching expressions of worry, Rosalie was leaning against the window gazing at nothing, and Alice stood at the foot of the stairs with her arms crossed.

My gaze honed in on Alice and the anger that had been building came billowing forth.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I have no idea. I didn't see anything."

"How is that _possible_?"

"Edward," Bella whispered, tugging on my arm.

"It's not an exact science, Edward," Carlisle interjected.

I would not be dissuaded. This was unacceptable. "He was in her _room_, Alice. He could have still been there – waiting for her."

"I would have seen that," she said smugly, nearly rolling her eyes.

"Really?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. "You're sure?" I was beginning to wonder just how many holes were in my sister's sight. Perhaps it wasn't the wolves at all, maybe it was her.

"You've already got me watching the Volturi's decisions, watching for Victoria's return, watching Bella's every step. You want to add another?" she hissed. "Do I just have to watch Charlie, or Bella's room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks."

"It looks like they already are."

She narrowed her eyes and her lips were set in a firm line. "She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see."

_Nothing to see? _A vampire in Bella's home certainly could not have been random – if it had been, Charlie would be dead. Why was she taking this so lightly? Why wasn't everyone as concerned about this as I was? It had to be the Volturi. It was the only logical explanation.

"If you're watching Italy, why didn't you see them

send – "

"I don't think it's them," she lifted her chin defiantly. "I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?"

"I don't know."

"Helpful." This conversation wasn't getting us any closer to figuring out who was in Bella's house – only increasing the probability that I would try to severely maim my sister.

"Oh, I hate it when they fight like this," Esme whispered to Carlisle.

"Stop it, Edward," Bella scolded beside me. I paused for a moment, still seething, and turned to face her. I could still see the fear in her eyes, but more dominant was the fierce determination. She wanted more than anything to be a part of my family and keep that family in harmony. Arguing wasn't going to solve anything. Getting angry with Alice wasn't going to improve her visions or give us any answers.

I breathed out a sigh and reached up to touch her cheek. "You're right, Bella. I'm sorry." I turned to Alice. "Forgive me, Alice. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

_It was, but also to be expected._ "I understand," she said. "I'm not happy about it, either."_ You act like you're the only one who cares about her. You know that's not true._

"Okay," I sighed. "Let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?"

_Thank heavens._

_ But what could this mean? Who could have been in her house?_

Carlisle began pacing and I led Bella over to the couch. Bella took the seat Carlisle had been occupying and Esme wrapped a reassuring arm around her.

"Victoria?" Carlisle asked. _Please let there be an easy explanation…_

"No," I shook my head. "I didn't know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I've never met…"

_I already told you, it's not them._ Alice was shaking her head in frustration. "Aro hasn't asked anyone to look for her yet. I _will _see that. I'm waiting for it."

_Oh, you have got to be joking!_ "You're watching for an official command." I could name several members of the guard who would come to check on Bella, even without Aro's permission. They would love to catch us unawares and in defiance of their supposed laws.

"You think someone's acting on their own? Why?" she questioned.

"Caius's idea."

"Or Jane's…" she added. "They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face…"

"And the motivation," I concluded.

"It doesn't make sense, though," Esme chimed in. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He – or she – had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter."

I felt Bella's hand clench around my own and I rubbed it reassuringly. We would protect her and her father. Her heart began fluttering in her chest and I could see the fear rising in her eyes once more.

"It's going to be fine, Bella," Esme soothed.

"But what's the point then?" Carlisle asked.

"Checking to see if I'm still human?" Bella whispered.

"Possible," he agreed with a slight nod.

Bella trembled as my mind struggled to focus, trying to connect the dots in a puzzle that made no sense to me. The pieces just didn't fit right. And the answers I was hoping for seemed extraordinarily out of reach when the thoughts of my brothers reached my ears.

_A car, that was a brilliant strategy. Whoever was there must have known that Bella was being protected by vampires already – they were smart to cover their tracks._

_Man, I was really hoping for some action._

Rosalie, who had remained silent through our dialogue, turned expectantly to face the kitchen. She always worried when Emmett was put in harm's way. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Long gone, hours ago," Emmett said. "The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That's bad luck," I replied. "If he'd gone west…well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful…"..._instead of just getting in our way._

I saw Bella shrink back at my comment, no doubt to my use of the term dog. If she wanted to be friends with them, I could honor that, but I never made any indication that I would do the same.

"Neither of us recognized him," Jasper said, "but here…" He held a branch out to Carlisle. I could smell the faint odor still clinging to the foliage from across the room. Being the oldest and the one with the most interaction with the Volturi, Carlisle would have the best chances of recognizing the scent.

He held it up to his nose and his nostrils flared, but there was no change in his eyes or his thoughts, nothing I had been hoping for.

"No," Carlisle said, bowing his head. "Not familiar. No one I've ever met."

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence…"Esme began.

_A coincidence? Highly unlikely – entry was made when Bella was away, Charlie was not harmed, and an escape was made by car to erase a scent trail. No, it was premeditated – not coincidence._

_And Charlie didn't become a snack in the process? Doubtful._

Esme seemed to sense the thoughts in the room as clearly as I did. "I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn't he just come here then?" Emmett asked. "If he was curious?"

"You would," Esme smiled. _My fearless son._ "The rest of us aren't always so direct. Our family is very large – he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

_It is possible. If I were a stranger in a new town and sensed a large coven, I, too, would be curious about the human that attracted them. And she's right, we are territorial by nature. It makes sense that they would investigate from a distance, keeping themselves out of harm's way._

_A keen strategy, but not likely. That still doesn't explain the car. And with the car comes the other question – did they have an accomplice. Did they leave the car themselves or did they arrange for someone to meet them?_

_I still can't understand why I didn't see this. It couldn't have been the Volturi – I would have seen it. Maybe I should start watching Charlie, just in case, but if anything happened to him, it would affect Bella and I would see it. If they intended to be there while Bella was away and didn't intend to harm Charlie, that may explain the hole in my vision – it didn't directly affect her future. Unless…_

I lowered my head into my hands, struggling to process the varied theories that were now flowing from all members of my family.

"I don't think so," Alice broke the silence. "The timing of it was too perfect…This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see…"

"He could have other reasons for not making contact," Esme reminded her. I could hear in her voice the quiet desperation that her theory was true – the hope that it was merely a curious visitor. The thought of any of her children in danger, Bella included, terrified her.

I glanced up and looked to Bella. The fear in her eyes had dissolved into determination. I had seen that look before.

"Does it really matter who it was?" she asked. "Just the chance that someone _was_ looking for me…isn't that reason enough? We shouldn't wait for graduation."

"No, Bella," I said, grasping her hand. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. I needed more time. She shouldn't be forced into this decision out of fear. "It's not that bad. If you're really in danger, we'll know."

"Think of Charlie," Carlisle added. "Think of how it would hurt him if you disappeared."

"I _am_ thinking of Charlie!" she shrieked, the panic seeping into her voice again. "He's the one I'm worried about! What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? As long as I'm around Charlie, he's a target, too. If anything happened to him, it would be all my fault!"

Her entire frame was shaking and her heart was hammering in her chest. I shot a wary glance at Carlisle and he shook his head. I let out a breath, thankful that, for once, my father and I were in agreement about Bella's transformation.

"Hardly, Bella," Esme pacified, trying her best to calm her. "And nothing will happen to Charlie. We're just going to have to be more careful."

"_More_ careful?" Bella asked as her shoulders began to slump in defeat.

"It's all going to be fine, Bella," Alice promised.

I squeezed her hand as she sunk back into the couch cushions. She gave me a half-hearted smile. I wished there were more I could do to alleviate her fears.

Bella sat in a silent daze as we continued to discuss strategy and rotations. Until the danger passed, we all agreed that it was best that we not leave Bella or Charlie without protection, especially taking into account the recently discovered holes in Alice's visions.

Bella barely fluttered an eyelid until I grasped her hands and told her it was time to go. She reluctantly followed me to the car and I could see the frustration burning just underneath the surface of her stoic façade.

"You won't be alone for a second," I assured her, reaching over to caress her cheek. "Someone will always be there. Emmett, Alice, Jasper…"

"This is ridiculous," she sighed in exasperation. "They'll get so bored, they'll have to kill me themselves, just for something to do."

"Hilarious, Bella," I groaned.

She huffed and crossed her arms. It seemed that no matter how much we grew in our relationship, we always seemed to come back to this. She was the proverbial damsel in distress and I was her hero – but that's not how she wanted it to be. And as much as I wished we could be on equal footing, that just wasn't the case for now. She was still fragile, still human, and still required protection. I knew she understood the dangers and the necessity for our protection, but just as I felt about the wolves, she didn't have to like it.

She wrenched the door open when I pulled the car to a stop and started toward the house.

"Bella, please – " I pleaded, clutching her wrist to stop her advance.

She turned to me with that same look of disappointment and irritation on her face, but breathed out a sigh. "I'm not mad, I'm just…frustrated. I appreciate everything you and your family are doing. I really do. I just hate feeling so powerless and I hate putting Charlie in the crosshairs."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "We'll figure this all out soon. I promise." She gave me a weak smile before opening the door and going into the house.

_Ooh, she does not look happy and from the looks of it…neither does he. Trouble in paradise?_

She went straight for the kitchen and began preparations for dinner. Charlie sauntered into the kitchen and leaned against the wall, smiling smugly at the obvious tension between us. Bella chose to ignore him and immersed herself in her task.

"I'm just going to step out to my car for a moment," I said, nodding to Charlie as I excused myself.

_If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen._ Charlie chuckled lightly at his own musings. I shook my head, ignoring his thoughts, and instead turned my attention to securing the perimeter.

I quickly dashed to the tree line and circled the property, sensing no new trails from our recent visitor. I reached in my pocket to pull out my phone and it began vibrating as soon as my hand touched it.

"Hello, Alice."

"I'm volunteering for the first shift," she said.

I figured as much. "I've checked the perimeter and everything is secure. Bella will be having dinner with her father shortly, and after that, I will have to leave. We will need someone here to keep watch until I can come back. Can you do that?"

"Already ahead of you," she laughed. A moment later she was standing at my side. "I'll keep an eye on things from now until you come back," she smiled.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Not a problem. She's my friend too, you know."

"Yes, Alice, I know."

She leapt up into the trees and perched herself on a high branch overlooking the property. I could still hear her light laughter as I walked back into the house. Bella was just setting out the plates when I walked in.

"Get what you needed?" Charlie asked._ Fresh air, right?_

"Yes, thank you. I just needed to make a phone call."

"Speaking of phone calls," Charlie turned to Bella, "Jacob called again."

"Is that a fact?" she asked.

"Don't be petty, Bella. He sounded really low." _You shouldn't be so hard on him. You're supposed to be his friend, remember?_

Bella rolled her eyes. "Is Jacob paying you for the P.R., or are you a volunteer?"

Charlie huffed and began eating his dinner. They continued in silence. I could see Bella's face from where I stood in the living room. Her countenance was melancholy and distressed. Her father had apparently struck a chord. I wanted so much to go in there and give her father a piece of my mind – to tell him exactly the kind of friend Jacob was to her, but I held my tongue. I promised Bella that I wouldn't interfere with their friendship and I would stick to that promise if it killed me.

**A/N: We hit 400 reviews with the last chapter! **throwing confetti in the air** Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, favorites, PMs, etc. You are all AWESOME!**

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 for keeping me straight on those nitty gritty details. Love ya girl!**

**Special thanks also to misticbutterfly and xXwritteninthestarsXx for their feedback and support.**


	12. Chapter 12: Cooperation

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 12

Cooperation

I lay on my back, listening to the quiet sounds of the evening – crickets chirping, rodents scurrying, Bella's steady breathing, and the continuous thoughts of my brothers as they patrolled the perimeter. I saw the blur of trees through their eyes, analyzed every sight and scent that they happened upon. There had been no sign of the unknown vampire's return, but they remained vigilant. They were out in the night, doing their part to protect the one I love. I smiled, wondering how I happened to be blessed with such a wonderful family.

The stillness was disrupted when I heard Charlie wake in the next room, preparing for his early fishing expedition. The sounds of rustling fabric and running water disturbed the quiet. Bella stirred slightly, but remained asleep. Charlie's footsteps came closer and I could hear his intentions to check on his daughter. Not a moment too soon, I found myself once again hidden among the clothes in Bella's closet.

The door quietly creaked open as Charlie peered into the room. His thoughts were full of two things – fishing and Jacob. _I wish she would forgive him_, he thought. _She's just so stubborn._

How could he doubt that she would forgive him? If there was one thing I knew about Bella, it was her insatiable need to make everyone around her happy, even to her own detriment. If forgiving Jacob would make him happy, she wouldn't be able to deny him.

Charlie sighed as he pulled the door closed and tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to wake Bella. Silently, I stepped out of my hiding place and lowered myself next to her once again.

Her body automatically gravitated toward mine, molding itself to my shape. My skin had cooled during our brief separation, but it was I who shivered when our bodies met. The varying degrees of the surfaces of our skin always fascinated me. I knew that, at one time, my skin had been just the same as hers, but I had forgotten what seemed like a trivial human detail after I changed. Now, I longed to remember what it felt like. Did the disparity between our temperatures seem quite so drastic to her, or did it seem that much greater due to my heightened senses? Her warmth slowly radiated through me, just warming the surface, until it spread deep into the core of my being. I moved closer to her, enjoying the comforting sensation.

She nuzzled her face into my chest and I rested my chin on her head. I let my eyes close and my breathing slow to match hers. Our chests rose and fell together in a synchronized harmony. If my heart beat still, I wondered if that it too would beat at the same rhythm as hers. We were perfectly matched, perfectly mated. The bond that we shared could not be broken – not by Charlie, not by Jacob.

I smiled with the knowledge that Bella was mine and, try as they might to turn her away from me, we persevered. I wondered when I would find the right moment to present my mother's ring to her. If she pressed herself any closer to me, I was sure she would be able to feel the delicate ring in my pocket. I wondered to myself what she would do if she discovered it on her own. Would she know what it was without any explanation? What would she say? Would she say yes? Would she say no?

As much as I longed to place the ring on her finger, I knew that the time wasn't right. I needed to first prove to her that I was accepting of her friendship with Jacob and that I was willing to be the bigger man and put our animosity aside – as mortal enemies and as rivals for her affections. I had to show her that she could love both of us, differently yet simultaneously – that I was strong enough and secure enough in our relationship not to become jealous.

My thoughts were scattered as Bella began to murmur in her sleep. "Edward," she mumbled as she wrapped her slender fingers around my arm. I placed a kiss on her forehead and a small smile curved on her lips at the contact. Her eyes slowly opened and she leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Every morning when I wake up with you is a good morning," she smiled.

I leaned in to give her another kiss and pulled her tightly to me.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"What for, love?"

"For singing me to sleep. I feel so safe when you're here. Like just by being here, you chase all the bad dreams away."

"If it will ensure peaceful sleep, I promise to stay with you every night," I smiled.

"And I will hold you to that promise," she smirked as she pulled herself up on her elbows.

"Charlie's gone. He left quite early."

"Fishing?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Hmm…the whole house to ourselves. Whatever will we do…" she mused, tapping her finger thoughtfully on her chin with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I can think of something," I teased, tracing a finger along her ribcage.

She jerked away and shot out of bed. "Oh, no you don't," she shrieked. "I've had quite enough of your tickling. We're not starting that again."

I merely shrugged, feigning innocence, although the maneuver had proved successful. With Bella slowly chipping away at my resolve, I felt it was best not to give her the opportunity to tempt me. I gave her my best smile and she responded by rolling her eyes and grabbing an armful of clothing before heading to the bathroom.

The moment the sound of running water reached my ears, I could feel the phone in my pocket vibrating. _Alice._ I brought it up to my ear. "Did you see something?" I asked.

"Good morning to you, too," she replied.

"Good morning. Did you see something? Or did you just call to chat?" I teased.

"Nothing pertaining to our visitor, but I wanted to tell you that Bella is planning to call Jacob soon." She paused, waiting for my reaction.

I closed my eyes and pushed my jealousy into the pit of my stomach. I made a promise to Bella and I was going to keep it, no matter what pain it might cause. She loves me, she chose me – I just needed to continually remind myself of that fact when the seeds of uncertainty threatened to take root.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked in a timid voice. "I just didn't want you to be caught unaware."

"I'm fine, Alice. I made Bella a promise and I intend to keep it. He's just a friend. I can accept that…but thank you for the warning."

"Anytime," she said before ending the call.

I closed my eyes and blew out a breath, reminding myself that I could handle this. I knew that Bella would forgive him. I knew that meant she would talk to him and more than likely see him. I had to be strong – now would not be the time to fall apart.

I slipped off the bed to the window. I couldn't see my brothers, but I could still hear their thoughts. Jasper, always the strategist, was still trying to create scenarios of how and why Bella had a strange visitor to her room.

Emmett, on the other hand, had given in to his boredom. He busied himself by picking up boulders and watching with delight as they crumbled to dust in his hands.

I slid my fingers under the window and lifted. The sound immediately caused their thoughts to be drawn to the house. I saw Emmett first, lumbering out of the dense trees to investigate the noise. Jasper remained hidden. I spoke their names and, before I could blink, they were standing on the branches of the tree beside Bella's window.

"We haven't seen any trace of the vampire," Jasper said, "although, you probably already know that."

I nodded. "Thank you for keeping watch," I said. "I think I can take it from here."

"If you need anything, you'll call?" Jasper asked, slightly concerned at the thought of me confronting an unknown assailant on my own.

"Come on, Jasper, have a little faith," Emmett scoffed. "Eddie here can take care of himself."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I can, but if I do need any help, I promise to call. The same goes for you two. If you come across anything or Alice sees anything, you need to call me immediately, got it?"

"You have my word," Jasper promised.

I heard the soft sounds of Bella's feet padding down the hallway. The door swung open and Bella threw her balled up bed clothes into the hamper.

"Morning, Bella!" Emmett shouted, causing Bella to yelp and jump back a few steps, clutching her hand over her furiously beating heart. I glared at Emmett for startling her, but he was too distracted, doubled over in laughter, to notice.

"Emmet, it's not nice to scare people like that," Bella scolded.

"You do realize you're talking to a vampire, right?" he smirked, waiting anxiously for her retort.

"Vampire or not, it's still impolite," she insisted. "Didn't Esme teach you better manners?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. I was just having a little fun," he pouted.

Bella blew out a breath. "It's fine, Emmett. I guess I just need to get used to have a teasing older brother around. Only child, remember?" she said, pointing to herself.

I couldn't hide my smile – she really was beginning to feel like a part of the family. Jasper gave me a knowing wink before grabbing Emmett by the arm.

"We'll just be going now," he said.

"See you later, Bella." Emmett grinned one last time before leaping from the tree and following Jasper back into the forest.

"Brother, huh?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I…" she sputtered, her cheeks beginning to flush. I smiled even wider as I watched the realization of what she had said set in. Perhaps she didn't even realize how quickly she had become a part of my family. I could almost hear the ring in my pocket begging to be released, screaming that now was the moment to present it to her. No, it wasn't time. Not yet.

Instead, I reached out and took Bella's hand, pulling her to me and wrapping her in my arms. "You have always been a part of our family, Bella," I whispered. "Even before we met, you were the missing piece that completed our picture. You are the part that makes us whole, makes me whole."

She leaned her head back and reached up to kiss my lips. I leaned down, all too willing to comply. As our lips met, the silence was broken by a quiet rumbling. "Guess I'm hungry," she murmured, patting her stomach.

"Then let's get you something to eat."

I followed her to the kitchen and watched with interest as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. My eyes fell on the message from Jacob that Charlie had taken, still lying by the phone. _Be nice and give him a break,_ I read. I wondered if Charlie would ever accept me, if he would ever forgive me for leaving Bella.

There was so much he didn't understand, so much he didn't know, yet so much that I couldn't explain. I only hoped that if Bella did one day accept my hand, Charlie would love his daughter enough to give us his blessing and at least try to move toward acceptance. With all that Bella would be giving up when she became immortal, I couldn't bear the thought of her leaving her father on bad terms. And she would be happier if Charlie knew that she was with someone who loved her completely. Bella was not Charlie and I was not Renee. That history would not repeat itself.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said, cocking her head to one side as she studied my blank expression. I hadn't realized how lost in thought I had become.

She followed my gaze to the note on the counter and her brow furrowed. I was about to ask what she was thinking when her eyes met mine. "I'm going to let Jacob off the hook," she said.

"I knew you would forgive him," I smiled. She arched an eyebrow and I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. "Holding grudges is not one of your many talents," I clarified.

She rolled her eyes, but a warm smile spread across her face and I knew in that moment that I had made the right decision. Her happiness was more important than any petty jealousy I might harbor. And if her friendship with Jacob made her happy, then I was willing to try to accept that.

She rose from her chair and crossed the room to the phone. She held the receiver to her ear, her fingers hesitating slightly over the keypad before she finally began to dial.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Bella! Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" he stammered and I could see the light in her eyes returning. "I swear I didn't mean it. I was just being stupid. I was angry – but that's no excuse. It was the stupidest thing I've ever said in my life and I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, please? Please. Lifetime of servitude up for grabs – all you have to do is forgive me."

"I'm not mad," Bella chuckled lightly, twirling the phone cord in her fingers. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you. I can't believe I was such a jerk." _That makes two of us._

"Don't worry about that – I'm used to it," she teased.

I could hear Jacob's laughter through the phone and Bella's smile grew impossibly wider. I bit my tongue, forcing back the twinge of jealousy that began to burn in my throat. I couldn't make her smile like that. I made her smile, certainly, but there was something about the smiles she reserved just for Jacob that caused the inkling of jealousy to rear its ugly head.

"Come down to see me," he said and I struggled to keep my lips from frowning at the suggestion. "I want to make it up to you."

"How?" she asked, a twinge of hesitation in her voice as she hazarded a glance back at me from the corner of her eye.

"Anything you want," he exclaimed. "Cliff diving?"

My knuckles flexed and jaw clenched. I couldn't believe he would even suggest such a thing. She nearly drowned the last time and if she was at La Push…I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing away the memories.

"Oh, _there's_ a brilliant idea," she replied sarcastically.

"I'll keep you safe – no matter what you want to do."

Bella shifted her weight from one leg to the other and I struggled to resume my mask of calm as she turned to face me. Her eyes searched mine, almost as though she were silently asking my permission.

"Not right now," she finally answered.

"_He's_ not thrilled with me, is he?"

She bit her lip and gave me a shrug. "That's not the problem. There's…well," she stammered, "there's this other problem that's slightly more worrisome than a bratty teenage werewolf…" She waved her hand casually as if the situation were blasé.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his tone immediately switching from jovial to concerned.

"Um," she paused, glancing down at her hands as they twisted the cord nervously. Bella would most likely downplay the seriousness of the situation for Jacob's own protection. As I had told her, Bella had every right to see Jacob, but having her out of my sight until the mystery was solved did not sit well with me. I patiently held out my hand, silently offering to explain everything to Jacob myself.

Bella saw my hand and simply stared with a puzzled look on her face.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

I leaned in closer, practically insisting that she hand me the phone. She hesitated and furrowed her brow in thought. I could understand her hesitation, but this was the perfect opportunity for me to show her that I could be civil.

"Do you mind speaking to Edward?" she asked. "He wants to talk to you."

There was only silence coming from the receiver – even his breathing had ceased. "Okay," he said slowly. "This should be interesting."

Bella slowly stretched her arm toward mine. The hand holding the receiver trembled and as I was about to take the phone from her, she jerked her hand back by a fraction and shot me a warning glare.

I took the phone and gave her a reassuring smile before bringing it to my ear. "Hello, Jacob," I said calmly, fighting against every natural instinct. Now, more than ever, the years of perfecting the art of deceit would come in quite handy. I could suppress any emotion if the situation warranted.

"Hey, Bloodsucker," he snickered. Maintaining my calm was going to be more difficult than I imagined, but if I knew Jacob and the game he was playing, his words were intended to get a rise out of me. Two could play at that game. "You're better at this than I thought," he chuckled. "I thought for sure you'd have a snappy comeback…Fine, tell me exactly why Bella can't come to La Push and it had better be a reason other than you being afraid that I'll steal her away."

"Someone was here -" I replied and I could hear the whooshing of air as he sucked in a breath, "- not a scent I know." I paused, but he remained silent. I guessed he finally realized that the situation was more serious than a jealous boyfriend. I was beginning to become irritated with the sudden one-sidedness of this conversation. "Has your pack come across anything new?"

"Nothing near La Push," he finally answered. "Since you came back, Sam says the treaty is in full effect and we're only patrolling our own land." I nodded and glanced at Bella who was gnawing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Here's the crux, Jacob. I won't be letting Bella out of my sight till I get this taken care of." Bella arched an eyebrow at me. I instantly imagined how my words might have sounded, how it might appear that I am only trying to prevent her from seeing Jacob. "It's nothing personal –" I quickly added.

"What do you mean, you're not letting her out of your sight?" he interrupted. "She's free to go anywhere she wants and she's just as safe with me as she is with you."

"You might be right –" I allowed before Jacob interrupted me once again. If Bella weren't listening, I had half a mind to teach this dog some manners.

"Come on, you know I'm right. Bella would be perfectly safe on the reservation. The pack can protect her against one miserable leech. If we sense anything unusual, we can keep you informed. And if you're hunting the intruder, maybe Sam would be willing to temporarily lift the restrictions near the border – if you're willing to do the same for us."

"That's an interesting suggestion," I replied. It had never occurred to me before to work _with_ the wolves. They had always seemed like volatile creatures that were only meant to be avoided, not interacted with – interesting that a human would have the power to unite mortal enemies with a common goal. "We're quite willing to renegotiate. If Sam is amenable."

"I'm sure he would be open to the suggestion. Just let me talk to him. Bella means a lot to me, a lot to the pack. She has friends here. We are just as interested in solving this mystery and keeping her safe as you are."

I tried to doubt his words, to find fault with his argument, but I couldn't. I knew from his thoughts on previous encounters how deeply he cared for Bella, yet I was struck by the possibility that he would be just as willing to accept my presence in Bella's life as I was of his – or at least appear to do so for Bella's sake. _Touché._

"Thank you," I managed to reply.

"I'm doing it for Bella, not for you," he spat. I could see Bella chewing nervously on her thumb out of the corner of my eye and I strived to keep my temper in check.

"I'm assuming you're not going to sit and wait for this parasite to make another appearance. And if I know you like I think I do, I doubt you're going to let your brothers do it for you either. So who is going with you and how did you plan to keep Bella safe while you're away?"

It seemed that Jacob knew me better than I ever realized. "I'd planned to go alone, actually. And leave her with the others," I replied.

"Well, then I have a proposition for you. Will you listen to what I have to suggest before you say no?" he asked.

"I'll try to consider it objectively. As objectively as I'm capable of."

"First off, I'm coming with you. If we have a rogue vampire in Forks, the pack needs to be aware. If I can get the scent, then I can pass the information along to my brothers. Second, Bella would be safer in La Push than with your family." He paused, waiting for my retort, but I promised to hear him out before saying no. So far, his argument was sound.

"Your kind naturally avoid mine, right? Well, wouldn't it make more sense to keep Bella in an area that vampires would normally avoid? They wouldn't have anything to fear from your family, but they would think twice about crossing over into werewolf territory."

As much as I wanted to argue with him, I couldn't. He was absolutely right. If I agreed to his plan, not only would we be gaining the assistance of the wolves, but it would be a perfect demonstration to Bella that I was willing to accept her friendship and even work with Jacob myself.

"That's not a half-bad idea," I replied and watched with smug satisfaction as Bella's mouth dropped open. "When?"

"I just need enough time to call Sam and tell him what's going on," he replied, sounding almost as surprised as Bella looked that I was agreeing to his suggestion.

"No, that's fine. I'd like a chance to follow the trail personally, anyway."

"How long will that take you?"

Remembering the thoughts of Emmett and Jasper, I knew where the trail ended. It would take no time at all to follow the scent to the place where it ended. "Ten minutes."

"Excellent. I'll be there as soon as I can. Could I talk to Bella again, please?"

"Certainly," I replied, holding the phone out to a stunned Bella. She stood, mouth still gaping, her face utterly perplexed.

"Bella?" I asked, reaching out to hold the phone even closer to her. At the sound of my voice, she snapped out of her trance and tentatively took the receiver from my hand.

"What was that all about?" she asked and I wondered if she was speaking to me or to Jacob. It was Jacob who answered.

"A truce, I think. Hey, do me a favor. Try to convince your bloodsucker that the safest place for you to be – especially when he leaves – is on the reservation. We're well able to handle anything."

"Is that what you were trying to sell him?" she asked, glancing at me with uncertainty in her eyes. It made me realize just how hard I would have to work to convince her that I was absolutely serious when I said I would accept her decision to be friends with whomever she chose.

Jacob chuckled. "Yes. It makes sense. Charlie's probably better off here, too. As much as possible."

She nodded fervently. "Get Billy on it. What else?"

"Just rearranging some boundaries, so we can catch anyone who gets too near Forks. I'm not sure if Sam will go for it, but until he comes around, I'll keep an eye on things."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'keep an eye on things'?"

He blew out a puff of air. "I mean that if you see a wolf running around your house, don't shoot at it."

"Of course not," she yelped. "You really shouldn't do anything…risky, though."

"Don't be stupid," he scoffed. "I can take care of myself."

She sighed, closing her eyes and began rubbing her temples with her fingers.

Jacob continued. "I also tried to convince him to let you visit. He's prejudiced –" _He's one to talk._ "– so don't let him give you any crap about safety. He knows as well as I do that you'd be safer here."

"I'll keep that in mind," she nodded, her eyes still closed.

"See you in a few."

"You're coming up?" she asked as her eyes opened and she turned to me in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm going to get the scent of your visitor so we can track him if he comes back."

Bella winced. "Jake, I really don't like the idea of you tracking –"

"Oh _please_, Bella," he cut her off before laughing and hanging up the phone.

She set the phone down and turned to face me. "I don't like this," she said, crossing her arms. She was visibly troubled by this new development. I felt a twinge in my gut – she wasn't nearly as worried about me hunting the stranger, so why was she so concerned about Jacob? Was he just more breakable in her eyes or was there something more? I pushed the thoughts away.

"He's just worried about you – just like the rest of us. I thought you would be pleased that we are willing to work together."

"I am, but…" she began, but I pressed a finger to her lips. She frowned. I placed that same finger under her chin and lifted her lips to mine. She returned the kiss, but with little enthusiasm.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. Just think of it this way – with the pack's help, we could solve this mystery much faster."

She shrugged as I released her. I could hear the thudding paws pounding the earth as Jacob neared. I turned toward the back door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Jacob will be here in a moment. It would be best…"

"Best for what?" she demanded, her hands set firmly on her hips. "I thought you were going to work together."

We were willing to work toward a common goal, but I wasn't sure if either of us could maintain our civility if we were put in the same room together. I had just made the decision to accept him as her friend. I wasn't ready to deal with him face to face.

"It's not that I feel any personal antagonism toward him, Bella, it's just easier for both of us. I won't be far away. You'll be safe."

"I'm not worried about _that_," she exclaimed, clearly becoming exasperated as she threw her hands into the air.

_Ugh, this place reeks of leeches. The things I go through for Bella. When will she see that she belongs with me?_

Hearing Jacob's thoughts, I knew it was time for me to disappear. I wanted an opportunity to follow the trail before it was polluted by the scent of the wolves.

I realized that in my absence, Jacob would take advantage of the opportunity to get into Bella's head – to once again convince her that she had made the wrong choice. I couldn't have that. And if he got anywhere near her – well, we'll see about that.

I smiled and reached out, pulling Bella toward me. Her body was stiff as I wrapped my arms around her slender waist. My face sank into her dark curls and my nose skimmed the tender skin of her neck. I placed a soft kiss there and blew out a breath across her skin that caused the tiny hairs on her neck to stand on end. She shivered slightly before I leaned away from her.

"I'll be right back," I promised as I let her go and strode toward the back door, chuckling to myself.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

_You'll see._ I opened the door and began running toward the tree line, following the trail of the unknown vampire.

Jacob came jogging out of the trees on the other side of the lawn.

_Aw, crap! _

He stopped dead when he saw me and we both stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. His body was quivering slightly, his nostrils flared, as he struggled to maintain his composure in the face of his enemy.

Then the next moment, he shook his head and took a few steps closer to the house, his anger evaporating into an overconfident swagger. _Step aside, bloodsucker. _

"Don't worry," he murmured. "I'll take good care of my girl while you're gone." He gave me a smug smile and it took every ounce of restraint not to close the distance between us and permanently remove the smirk from his face. Dealing with Jacob was going to be much more difficult than I imagined. I could maintain my calm when Bella was present, but alone, it was immeasurably more difficult.

"I will return here in exactly ten minutes," I warned him through clenched teeth. "I advise that when I do, you will not be."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed as he continued jogging toward Bella's house. I stared after him, fists clenching and unclenching, desperate for violence of one kind or another. He was Bella's choice, but not mine. I would not prevent her from seeing him because that was my promise to her, but I could not sit idly by and allow him to steal her from me. I would not go quietly and I would defend myself. Let him make the first move and prove to Bella exactly who the better man is.

"Come in, Jake!" I heard Bella call, her voice more eager than I would have liked. I closed my eyes and a whimper escaped my lips. Every cell in my body ached to run back to her, to hold her in my arms and shield her from the inherent danger – from the wolf and from the man trying to steal her heart. I shook my head, forcing my mind to focus. Ten minutes. I could leave her for ten minutes.

I turned my back on the house and resumed my study of the trail. I followed the scent, mirroring the path my brothers had taken the night we discovered the knowledge of the intruder. I breathed deeply, cataloging the scent in my memory. Whoever was threatening my Bella, I would find them. I would take care of them myself.

The winding path led me through the forest and finally came to a stop. The earth was saturated with the scent of oil and fuel – where the car had sat. Jasper was correct, it was very smart for them to have a car waiting, making it impossible for their scent to be followed further. This was no coincidence. This was planned. It had to be the Volturi, I was almost certain of it. But who? Caius? Jane? Demetri?

I turned and began walking back to Bella's house. My strides quickened, eager to return to her. My mind struggled with all the possibilities of what could have happened in my short absence and knowing that Jacob's presence prevented Alice from seeing anything only amplified my nerves.

Before I was even close enough to hear Jacob's thoughts, I was hit with the scent of fresh blood. It wasn't human – animal? Jacob's? I suppressed the smile that threatened to spread across my face at the thought that Jacob could be injured. But if he was hurt, then what about Bella? Could the unknown vampire have thwarted me again and returned for her?

I quickened my pace as the suddenly very real possibility that Bella could be hurt or taken or…I couldn't let myself think that. _No, not again._

As I reached the break in the trees, my nose stung with the scent of bleach and I heard Jacob. "Do you have obsessive-compulsive disorder?"

Then I heard her voice, her sweet melodic voice, and relief washed over me. Once again, I had allowed my mind to wander and jump to terrifying conclusions.

"We're a bit sensitive to blood around here. I'm sure you can understand that." Jacob must have cut himself on something. The blood was most certainly his.

"Oh," he replied simply.

"Why not make it as easy as possible for him? What he's doing is hard enough." For once, Bella was the one protecting and defending me. She sympathized, but I didn't think she could ever truly fathom the struggles I faced to be with her. I shuddered with the realization that, all too soon, she would be facing the same torment.

"Sure, sure. Why not?" _Why make things easy on him. No, let him smell the blood. I dare him to attack. Just give me a reason._

How little he understood. He was far too confident. He wouldn't stand a chance against me in a real fight. Not to mention the fact that his blood held no appeal for me.

_I know you're there, leech. I can smell you. You know that Bella loves me, right? No? Don't believe me? Let's just see…_

"Can I ask you something, Bella? What's it like – having a werewolf for a best friend?" _Did you hear me, bloodsucker? Best friend. _

Bella began to laugh.

"Does it creep you out?" he asked. _Not like he does, I'm sure._

"No. When the werewolf is being nice, it's the best," she replied with a chuckle.

_See_. "Thanks, Bella."

My feet pounded the wet grass as I took long, deliberate strides back to the house. Judging from the sound of their heartbeats, they were in the kitchen. That meant Jacob would be exiting through the back door. He had been baiting me, begging for my resolve to crack. I would not fight him.

I heard the whooshing of air leaving Bella's lungs followed by the sound of footsteps. "Ugh," Jacob exclaimed. "Your hair stinks worse than your room."

I smiled with smug satisfaction. I was no fool – I knew that saturating Bella's hair with my breath would discourage the wolf from getting too close. I chuckled as I walked around the house to the front. The mail carrier was just closing the mailbox. He waved hesitantly and I smiled, returning the gesture.

"Sorry," Bella muttered.

"One of the many hazards of socializing with vampires," Jacob replied. "It makes you smell bad. A minor hazard, comparatively." _Your smell is the least of my worries, leech. And you can bet that I will be there the moment you try to change her. I won't let that happen. You lay one hand on her and I will kill you. I don't care if it's what she wants. She doesn't understand._

"I only smell bad to you, Jake," she argued.

Several more footsteps. "See you around, Bells."

"Are you leaving?" she asked and I winced at the disappointment in her voice.

"He's waiting for me to go. I can hear him outside."

"Oh," she replied simply.

I strode toward the mailbox and opened it, removing the contents. The large envelope emblazoned with the Dartmouth crest made me smile. She had been accepted – as if there was ever any doubt. I couldn't wait to show Bella. It was a far better option than the University of Alaska.

"I'll go out the back," Jacob said. "Hold up a sec – hey, do you think you can come to La Push tonight? We're having a bonfire party. Emily will be there, and you could meet Kim…And I know Quil wants to see you, too. He's pretty peeved that you found out before he did."

Bella sucked in a breath. "Yeah, Jake, I don't know about that. See, it's a little tense right now…"

"C'mon, you think somebody's going to get past all – all six of us?" The way his voice faltered gave me pause. He was hiding something. Rather than coming back at me with some underhanded remark, he was focusing on an algebra equation.

"I'll ask," she said.

"Is he your warden now, too? You know, I saw this story on the news last week about controlling, abusive teenage relationships and –"

"Okay!" she hissed. "Time for the werewolf to get out!"

Whatever he was hiding was gone from his mind because his snide comments came back in full force. _You know I'm right and she knows it too. She wouldn't get so upset if there wasn't some truth to it._

"Bye, Bells. Be sure you ask _permission_."

**A/N: I apologize profusely for taking so long to update. Sorry I worried some of you. Life got a little nuts and I took a much needed mini-vacation. Forgive me? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites/alerts. And for the PM's encouraging me to keep going. **

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 – couldn't navigate this crazy rewrite without you! **

**Special thanks also to misticbutterfly and xXwritteninthestarsXx for their continued feedback and support and to nubiancutie for sending me some great ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13: Scrutinization

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 13

Scrutinization

The hinges creaked as the back door swung open and closed, signaling Jacob's departure. My hand gripped the door knob, slick with the sudden onset of rain. What if Jacob was right? All the feelings I harbored after Bella's fateful birthday came flooding back and I could almost feel myself slipping into the same pattern.

I was all wrong for Bella – I knew that, she knew that. But through trial and heartbreak, we also learned that we could not survive without one another. I felt trapped in an impossible enigma – no matter what decision I made, I would destroy the thing I loved most in the world in one way or another. It was a game that I couldn't possibly win.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wouldn't be the jealous, controlling boyfriend as Jacob had painted me. No, I had relinquished all control to Bella and would abide by whatever decisions she made – and if that meant leaving me for Jacob, then so be it. I would never stop loving her and losing her would destroy me completely, but at least she would be safe. That was the one glimmer of hope that could come from that resolution.

The knob turned and I stepped in the door. The putrid smell of the dog's blood hung heavy in the air. Bella stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring blankly at the back door. Her hand was clenched tightly around a dishtowel and she was quivering slightly. A crimson stained knife lay on the counter, the obvious source of the stench.

What could have possibly happened in my absence? Neither of them sounded terribly upset when I arrived, but what could have happened before that moment?

I envisioned Bella standing at the sink filled with dishes, rinsing the knife under the running water. Perhaps Jacob made a disparaging remark or tried to force himself on her and she stabbed him in defense. I couldn't deny that I would find an inkling of satisfaction in the idea that Bella would be the one to harm Jacob when I could not.

"Did you two get into a fight?" I asked.

She spun around at the sound of my voice. "Edward!"

I laughed as she bounded across the room and threw her arms around my neck. I eagerly pulled her to me, intrigued by her sudden enthusiasm. Such excitement was generally reserved for her 'best friend'.

"Hi, there," I greeted her as she lay her head on my chest. "Are you trying to distract me? It's working." _Working…indeed._ How could I possibly worry about Jacob when she was so obviously happy to see _me_? And how could I ever think she would leave me for him after the way she flew into my waiting arms?

"No, I didn't fight with Jacob," she chuckled. "Much. Why?" She lifted her chin to look up into my eyes.

"I was just wondering why you stabbed him," I said, gesturing to the bloodied knife lying by the sink. "Not that I object."

Her eyes widened and followed my gaze to the knife. Her cheeks flushed as she pulled away and ran to the counter. "Dang! I thought I got everything." She threw the knife into the sink and drenched it with bleach – a far more pleasant odor than the mongrel's blood.

"I didn't stab him," she said over her shoulder as she scrubbed vigorously. "He forgot he had a knife in his hand."

"That's not nearly as fun as the way I imagined it," I chuckled.

"Be nice."

Funny how she insisted I be nice to Jacob. If she could only hear the things he said to me in his mind, it would be him on the receiving end of her tongue lashing. No matter. He would slip one day and say something aloud – then she would see firsthand how hurtful and devious he could be.

I pulled the envelope from Dartmouth out of my jacket as she dried her hands on a dish towel. "I got your mail," I said. I tossed it on the counter and the weight of it produced a satisfying _thunk_ when it came in contact with the wood. "Anything good?" she asked after a cursory glance.

"_I_ think so." I could just imagine how proud her parents would be – how much more tempting a few semesters at Dartmouth would sound than at the University of Alaska. It could be the perfect thing to convince her to put off immortality for perhaps a year or more.

She shot me a curious look before turning her attention to the envelope. She picked it up from the counter, turning it over in her hands.

"Dartmouth? Is this a joke?"

"I'm sure it's an acceptance. It looks exactly like mine," I beamed, probably sounding to her more like a proud parent than a boyfriend. But that didn't matter – I _was_ proud of her. Acceptance into Dartmouth was quite an achievement.

"Good grief, Edward – what did you _do_?"

"I sent in your application, that's all." _I_ wasn't the one who made the phone call. Of course, the dean of admissions told Carlisle that her application was already being considered before he called. It was his glowing recommendation that merely tipped the scales in her favor.

"I may not be Dartmouth material, but I'm not stupid enough to believe _that_," she scoffed. She never did see herself clearly, never gave herself enough credit.

"Dartmouth seems to think that you're Dartmouth material."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The hand that held the letter was trembling. Was she angry with me? Had I done something to upset her? I had thought she would be pleased – excited even – at the possibility of going to such a prestigious university. The seconds ticked by, the silence ringing in my ears. I could feel myself begin to panic, but I quickly squelched the fears, temporarily holding them at bay. I was about to ask her what the matter was when her eyes opened.

"That's very generous of them," she said, avoiding my gaze. "However, accepted or not, there is still the minor matter of tuition. I can't afford it, and I'm not letting you throw away enough money to buy yourself another sports car just so that I can pretend to go to Dartmouth next year."

I should have known that it would come down to money. It didn't matter that my family had a practically never-ending supply that we were more than happy to share. But there was something else that troubled me more. _Pretend_ to go to Dartmouth? Even the offer of an education at such a school was not enough to tempt her, to deflect her from her current path.

"I don't need another sports car," I sighed and lowered my voice, almost hoping she wouldn't hear. "And you don't have to pretend anything."

Her eyes narrowed.

"One year of college wouldn't kill you," I continued. "Maybe you'd even like it. Just think about it, Bella. Imagine how excited Charlie and Renée would be…"

"Edward," she groaned. "I'm worried about living through graduation, let alone this summer or next fall."

I reached out and pulled her toward me. "No one is going to hurt you," I assured her. "You have all the time in the world." _Please, Bella, for me – at least consider it._

She shook her head and took a step back, wringing her hands. "I'm mailing the contents of my bank account to Alaska tomorrow." _Tomorrow?_ I closed my eyes, devastated by this news. Although her transition wasn't planned until several weeks from now, the idea that events had already been set in motion just served to confirm that I was out of time. And I had lost. My heart wrenched painfully in my chest and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I was thankful that she wasn't looking me in the eye.

"It's all the alibi I need," she continued. "It's far enough away that Charlie won't expect a visit until Christmas at the earliest. And I'm sure I'll think of some excuse by then."

I wondered how Charlie would feel if he realized how little time he had left with his daughter. And what would he think of me when she finally disappeared? There had to be some way to convince her that she didn't have to rush things. She could wait. She could give herself a little more time to be human – give me a little more time.

She looked up at me and smirked. "You know, this whole secrecy and deception thing is kind of a pain."

Yes, it's awfully inconvenient to be forced to lie to everyone while breaking all their hearts in the process. It was becoming blatantly obvious with the passing seconds that she had no real grasp of the gravity of her decision. She had no idea how hard this would be on everyone, and more importantly, on herself. If she truly understood, she wouldn't be taking it so lightly.

"It gets easier," I snapped. "After a few decades, everyone you know is dead. Problem solved."

She recoiled as though I had slapped her and I instantly regretted my words. "Sorry, that was harsh."

"But still true," she murmured.

_Finally_ – an honest answer. I hated that I hurt her feelings in the process, but she needed to understand. She needed to have a clear picture of exactly what would happen if she followed through with her decision.

"If I get this resolved, whatever it is we're dealing with –" I placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so I could look into her eyes. "– will you please consider waiting?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Always so stubborn."

A small smile spread on her lips. "Yep."

She leaned up to kiss the tip of my nose when a loud noise came from the laundry room. She let out a groan and let me go as she stalked off toward the source of the clamor. "Stupid piece of junk," she grumbled.

I leaned against the door, watching as she fiddled with the ancient appliance. "This reminds me," she said, looking up. "Could you ask Alice what she did with my stuff when she cleaned my room? I can't find it anywhere."

Cleaned her room? Why would Alice do that? Alice never mentioned it. "Alice cleaned your room?" I asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I guess that's what she was doing. When she came to get my pajamas and pillow and stuff to hold me hostage – she picked up everything that was lying around, my shirts, my socks, and I don't know where she put them."

Alice may have packed a bag for Bella, but she would never go through her things like that. And even if she had, she certainly wouldn't have hidden them. Alice may not be the biggest fan of Bella's wardrobe, but she wouldn't take her…wait a minute.

"When did you notice your things were missing?" I asked.

"When I got back from the fake slumber party. Why?" her eyebrows knit together as she tried to figure out why that fact was important.

"I don't think Alice took anything. Not your clothes, or your pillow. The things that were taken, these were things you'd worn…and touched…and slept on?"

"Yes. What is it, Edward?" Her eyes were filled with concern as she searched mine for information.

Had they figured out that Demetri wouldn't be able to track Bella? Did Aro recognize this mistake and send one of his minions to collect personal items for a tracker he had not disclosed? _A tracker like James?_ I shuddered at the thought – at the very real possibility that I would not be able to hide Bella as I had initially planned.

She continued to stare at me with a puzzled expression. "Things with your scent," I explained.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as realization dawned. "My visitor."

I nodded. "He was gathering traces…evidence. To prove that he'd found you?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. But, Bella, I swear I _will_ find out. I will." I had to. I prayed that I was wrong, that Aro didn't have another tracker. I thought it unlikely that he would maintain two trackers within his guard – Aro didn't surround himself with those he considered second best. Demetri was the best tracker I had ever encountered…but he couldn't track Bella. It troubled me to think that Aro could have acquired one who could when he realized this lapse.

Carlisle would know better than anyone the way that Aro operated. He spent several decades with the Volturi – watching, listening, learning – surely he would know. But what if it wasn't Aro? What if Caius or Jane came to check on Bella? But that didn't explain why they would take her clothing.

Bella leaned her head against me. "I know you will," she whispered. Would I? Could I? All the theories swam around my brain in a jumbled mess, my head aching from the resulting chaos.

Bella startled as the phone in my pocket began vibrating. I was surprised to see Carlisle's office number. "Just the person I need to talk to," I said to myself as I answered the phone.

"Carlisle, I –"

"Edward," he interrupted. "The situation in Seattle is much worse than we feared. The death toll is rising at an alarming rate, much too fast for it to be the work of one vampire. The newspaper headlines are full of stories, which means, whoever is doing this has done nothing to keep their actions hidden from the humans. I'm afraid that it's escalating to the point at which the Volturi will almost certainly intervene."

"I'll check it out."

"Edward – "

"Listen, we may have a more pressing issue on our hands than a rabid newborn in Seattle. The visitor, the vampire that was in Bella's room, took things with him."

"What do you mean 'took things'?" Carlisle asked.

"There are things missing from Bella's room – her shirt, her socks, her pillow. They were taking things with her scent, Carlisle. Someone is either gathering evidence or collecting her scent for a tracker. Could Aro have figured out that Demetri can't hunt Bella? Could he have acquired another tracker in case we decided to run?"

"I honestly don't know, Edward," he sighed. "I'm beginning to question everything I knew about the man I called my friend. I'm wondering if I really ever understood him at all."

I could feel my frustration building. It seemed that no matter what we did, some outside force was bent on destroying my relationship with Bella, on tearing us apart. Her eyes were full of questions as she looked up at me and I stroked her cheek softly. She trusted me so implicitly, entrusted me with her life, with her soul. I would not let her down. I could not.

"I'm really not sure what we can do about this, Edward," Carlisle interrupted my thoughts. "It may not be the Volturi at all. Victoria perhaps? There's really nothing we can do now but keep Bella safe and wait for the intruder to reveal themselves. We can protect her, but if this wasn't the work of the Volturi, then wouldn't it be in Bella's best interest and yours to focus on the trouble in Seattle? If the Volturi had nothing to do with the vampire who took Bella's things, then surely you understand the necessity to intervene before they decide to come to Seattle themselves. I imagine that if they came that close, they will surely come here."

"Maybe I'll go…" I began before Carlisle interrupted again.

"No, Edward. You're not going alone. Jasper has the most experience dealing with newborns – his knowledge will be invaluable. And you know your brother, Emmett, he's always looking for trouble. It took everything for your mother and I to convince him not to run there himself earlier this morning. Would you be able to go? Could you leave Bella while this other danger is still looming?"

As much as I wanted to handle everything myself, to be the one to squelch all the threats bent on harming Bella, I couldn't be everywhere at once.

"Maybe not," I allowed. "Don't let Emmett go alone, you know how he gets. At least ask Alice to keep an eye on things. We'll figure this out later."

I shut the phone and closed my eyes. Were the fates conspiring against me? Had I not been punished enough for my crimes already that the universe felt it was necessary to destroy my only love? I felt trapped, surrounded by circumstances I couldn't control and powerless to fight them off. If I turned my focus to one, another would take its place. An unsettling feeling took root in the pit of my stomach, its icy grip worming its way through my insides, filling me with fear and uncertainty.

A soft, warm hand cupped my cheeks and I slowly opened my eyes. Bella's eyes were filled with concern, filled with questions. She needed to know. She needed to understand exactly what we were up against.

"Where's the paper?" I asked.

"Um," she stammered, taken aback by the question. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"I need to see something. Did Charlie already throw it out?" I asked, already striding toward the back door.

"Maybe…"

A stack of discarded newspapers sat just outside the door. The headline from the page on the top of the stack alarmed me as though it were a flashing, neon sign. I had hoped Carlisle was exaggerating, erring on the side of caution. But he wasn't. The situation in Seattle was gruesome and horrifying, but worst of all, it was displayed in the open for all to see…almost as though someone were taunting the Volturi, begging them to draw near.

I clutched the soggy newsprint in my hands and it sagged under its own weight and the weight of the drizzle that saturated it. Bella watched curiously as I lay the paper on the kitchen table and scanned the article.

"Carlisle's right…yes…very sloppy," I sighed. "Young and crazed? Or a death wish?" I could feel the heat coming off Bella's skin as she inched toward me. My hands, flat on the table, began to clench around the paper – tiny rivulets of water cascaded across the wooden surface and the paper turned to pulp in my fingers.

"It's getting worse," she whispered over my shoulder.

I nodded. "Altogether out of control. This can't be the work of just _one_ newborn vampire. What's going on?" I asked myself. "It's as if they've never heard of the Volturi. Which is possible, I guess. No one has explained the rules to them…so who is creating them, then?"

"The Volturi?" she asked. I could hear the naked terror in her voice as she said the word. I released the paper and turned to grasp her hand, enveloping it in my own two hands – hands that I prayed were strong enough to protect her from all the dangers that loomed.

"This is exactly the kind of thing they routinely wipe out – immortals who threaten to expose us," I explained. "They just cleaned up a mess like this a few years ago in Atlanta, and it hadn't gotten nearly this bad. They will intervene soon, very soon, unless we can find some way to calm the situation." A small voice in the back of my mind spoke a warning, asking why they had waited so long. What were they waiting for?

" I'd really rather they didn't come to Seattle just now," I continued. "As long as they're this close…they might decide to check on you." And that would destroy all my plans to convince her to remain human for a while longer. If they threatened to come here, she would surely insist that we not wait any longer.

"What can we do?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"We need to know more before we can decide that. Perhaps if we can talk to these young ones, explain the rules, it can be resolved peacefully." This was Carlisle's hope, but an unlikely resolution. Even if we could tame the newborn or newborns, the damage was already done. Lives were lost and exposure eminent – the Volturi must already be aware of the situation. Would they still come if the killings stopped, only to punish the guilty? Or would they stay safely in their stronghold once the problem was eradicated?

Bella's heart rate began to pick up as she sucked in a breath. The thought of me going to Seattle to deal with what she perceived to be a crazed monster frightened her. "We'll wait until Alice has an idea of what's going on," I assured her. "We don't want to step in until it's absolutely necessary. After all, it's not our responsibility. But it's good we have Jasper. If we are dealing with newborns, he'll be helpful."

"Jasper? Why?"

"Jasper is sort of an expert on young vampires," I explained.

"What do you mean, an expert?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

I wasn't sure how to explicate Jasper's history without terrifying her. Jasper should be the one to explain – it was his story, after all. And he had the added benefit of being able to sense Bella's emotional state, knowing when to push on and when to hold back information.

"You'll have to ask him – the story is involved."

She shook her head slowly. "What a mess."

"It does feel that way, doesn't it?" I sighed. "Like it's coming at us from all sides these days. Do you ever think that your life might be easier if you weren't in love with me?"

Of course her life would be easier. I couldn't begin to count the complications my involvement created. She never would have been put in harm's way if it weren't for me. I thought back to the day we met – the fateful day when I came face to face with my singer. How her mind confounded me, how her blood called to me – I should have stayed in Denali while I had the chance. I should have stayed away, or at least tried harder to discourage her, to push her from me. How foolish I had been to pursue her – _how selfish!_

"Maybe," she smiled. "It wouldn't be much of a life, though." She leaned up to kiss the underside of my jaw.

"For me," I murmured. She placed a soft hand on my cheek; the look on her face was disapproving. The unabashed love in her eyes was overwhelming, a love that I didn't deserve, but selfishly craved.

And there was another who craved her affection – one whose mission was to steal her heart from me. Every fiber of my being cried out in protest to keep her for myself, to keep her from him, but I had made a promise. As much as it pained me to do so, I would not stop her from seeing her friend, even if his motives were subversive.

"And now," I sighed. "I supposed you have something you want to ask me?"

"I do?"

She couldn't have forgotten – or perhaps she hadn't intended to accept the invitation. I could only hope for the latter. "Or maybe not," I smiled. "I was rather under the impression that you'd promised to ask my permission to go to some kind of werewolf soirée tonight."

"Eavesdropping again?" she asked, poking an accusatory finger at my chest.

"Just a bit," I admitted, "at the very end."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Well, I wasn't going to ask you anyway. I figured you had enough to stress about."

She was right about that. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was on high alert, prepared to divert danger from any direction. But that was my concern, not hers. And how could I prove to her that I trusted her if she spent her time worrying about whether or not I would approve? It wasn't my place to tell her who she could and could not be friends with, but she was acting as though she needed my permission – acting like she always had. In that moment, I realized with perfect clarity how wrong I had been to treat her that way.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes, pleading with her to see that I had changed, that I wanted her to be happy. "Would you like to go?" I asked.

"It's no big thing," she shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"You don't have to ask me permission, Bella. I'm not your father – thank heaven for_ that_," I chuckled. "Perhaps you should ask Charlie, though."

"But you know Charlie will say yes."

Of course he would. Charlie would be elated. "I do have a bit more insight into his probable answer than most people would, it's true."

She frowned as she stared silently. I could see her waging a war within her mind, trying to determine the correct course of action. I hated that I made her feel this way – that I had forced her to choose between me and her friend.

"Bella," I whispered and her head jerked up as I broke her train of thought. "I told you that I was going to be reasonable and trust your judgment. I meant that. If you trust the werewolves, then I'm not going to worry about them."

Her eyes searched mine, stunned to see the truth in them. "Wow," she said, her voice filled with awe.

"And Jacob's right – about one thing, anyway – a pack of werewolves ought to be enough to protect even you for one evening," I grinned.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Of course. Only…" I paused as I saw her tense. Would she allow me this one small favor? I was putting a lot of trust in those I had never thought possible – wasn't that difficult enough?

"I hope you won't mind taking a few precautions?" I waited, gauging her reaction. "Allowing me to drive you to the boundary line, for one. And then taking a cell phone, so that I'll know when to pick you up?" _…and so you can reach me, at least by phone, if you're in any danger._

"That sounds…very reasonable," she hedged.

"Excellent," I smiled, wrapping her in my arms, feeling the tension in her body slowly melt away. I was determined to change her preconceptions of me, to prove that I was a changed man, and I would chip away at them piece by piece if that's what it took.

"I should call Charlie," she said.

I nodded and released her, gesturing toward the phone. She glanced at it warily and back at me. Her hand clutched the phone and she gave me one last furtive glance before she began to dial. I smiled, encouraging her to continue.

Charlie eagerly granted permission for Bella to go and I was thankful that I couldn't hear his thoughts through the phone – they were much more brazen than his words.

Jacob's reaction was mixture of excitement and shock. He agreed to the arrangement I suggested, but didn't hesitate to insert a few jabs at 'the warden'.

Bella spend the next hour preparing dinner for Charlie. She placed the foil-wrapped casserole in the refrigerator with instructions for reheating. I smiled as I watched her work. In this way, she reminded me a lot of Esme. Bella took pride in caring for others. Perhaps it is true that men seek out mates that remind them of their mothers. I smiled at the thought.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice timid.

I wondered where this uncertainty was coming from. Surely, I hadn't given her the impression that I was unhappy with her plans for the evening. "What is it, love?"

"Would it be alright if we stopped at your house before going to La Push?"

"Of course, my family is always happy to see you," I smiled.

"Well, that's not exactly…" she hesitated.

"What then?"

"I was hoping," she paused, staring at the floor and twisting a dishrag nervously in her fingers. "I wanted to take my bike back to La Push."

"Didn't you promise Charlie you would sell it?" I asked. It shouldn't have surprised me that Bella would take her motorcycle back to La Push – Jacob was her riding partner, after all. I had hoped that I would have the chance to ride with her, if she hadn't forgiven Jacob. I silently berated myself for hastily deciding to buy a bike of my own. Bella and Jacob had rebuilt the motorcycles together; it was their hobby…not mine. I was foolish to think that I could take Jacob's place in that respect.

She shook her head. "No, I just can't. Jake put too much work into it. If anyone should have the right to sell it, it's him."

"If that's what you want," I nodded, rising from the chair. "Shall we go?"

"Just let me grab my bag and a jacket," she said as she dashed up the stairs.

I forced myself to drive at a snail's pace so Bella's ancient truck could keep up with me. The trip to my home would take nearly twice as long at this rate. But if I was honest with myself, it wasn't only the speed of Bella's truck that slowed me down, but the worry of what she would think when we arrived. What would she think when she saw my motorcycle parked next to hers? I shook my head, angry with myself for making such a hasty purchase. Perhaps I was hoping too hard that I had seen the last of Jacob Black.

I cringed as her truck pulled to a stop in the garage and she hopped out of the seat. Her eyes flew immediately to her bike and the monstrosity parked next to it. She stood for a moment with a puzzled look on her face before finally turning to me.

"What is _that_?" she asked, pointing a finger.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"It doesn't _look_ like nothing."

I took a deep breath. "Well, I didn't know if you were going to forgive your friend, or he you, and I wondered if you would still want to ride your bike anyway. It sounded like it was something that you enjoyed. I thought I could go with you, if you wished."

She stared at the two bikes for a moment and frowned. "I wouldn't be able to keep up with you," she muttered, lowering her head.

Why did this make her sad? It was meant to be something we could do together, not a competition. I reached over and pulled her chin up so I could see her face. Her lips were still downturned and saltwater was beginning to fill her eyes. I smiled and placed a finger at the corner of her lips, coaxing them to smile with me.

"I'd keep pace with you, Bella."

"That wouldn't be much fun for you," she murmured.

"Of course it would," I ducked my head down to meet her eyes, "if we were together."

She looked up at me. "Edward, if you thought I was going too fast or losing control of the bike or something, what would you do?"

I would save her, of course. I couldn't allow Bella to be hurt. But perhaps that's what drew her to the bike in the first place – the excitement, the danger, the adrenaline. If she was constantly worried about holding me back and the element of danger was gone completely, she would no longer enjoy the activity. It was beginning to become glaringly obvious that as much as I wanted, I could not replace Jacob. I could not be that friend for her. Our relationship was very different, and as much as I wanted to be everything for her, I would always fall short.

I forced a smile on my face, carefully masking my disappointment. "This is something you do with Jacob," I allowed. "I see that now."

"It's just that, well," she hesitated, "I don't slow him down so much, you know. I could try, I guess…"

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged, forcing a laugh. "I saw Jasper admiring it. Perhaps it's time he discovered a new way to travel. After all, Alice has her Porsche now."

"Edward, I – "

I captured her lips before she could argue further. I kissed her softly, taking my time to relish in the feel of her lips on mine. Jacob could have his motorcycles – I had this.

"I said not to worry. But would you do something for me?"

"Whatever you need," she breathed, evidently anxious to clear her unnecessarily guilty conscience.

I strode over to the motorcycles and lifted the jacket and helmet I had purchased for her. If she wouldn't allow me to ride with her, the least she could do was protect herself properly.

"Please?" I smiled, holding the items out in front of me as an offering.

She took the helmet first and passed it from hand to hand, eyeing it warily. "I'll look stupid," she finally said.

"No," I disagreed. "You'll look smart. Smart enough not to get yourself hurt." I reached up to clasp her cheeks in my hands. "There are things between my hands right now that I can't live without. You could take care of them."

"Okay, fine," she rolled her eyes. "What's the other thing?"

If she didn't like the helmet, she certainly wasn't going to like the jacket. I held it out for her to see. "It's a riding jacket. I hear road rash is quite uncomfortable, not that I would know myself."

I held the jacket out for her to try on. She huffed and put the helmet on first before easing her arms into the jacket. She stood awkwardly as I zipped up the jacket and took a step back to admire her. Bella was resplendent in black leather. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all – as if I needed another temptation.

"Be honest," she groaned. "How hideous do I look?"

I took another step back, fully appreciating the vision of Bella clad in black leather and a red motorcycle helmet. This was not the sweet, innocent Bella I knew – this Bella was edgy and dangerous and…intoxicating.

"That bad, huh?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, no, Bella. Actually…you look…sexy."

She nearly doubled over in laughter. "Right," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Very sexy, really." She had no idea.

"You are just saying that so that I'll wear it," she teased. "But that's okay. You're right, it's smarter."

I reached for her, wrapping her in my arms, silently thanking her for accepting my gifts. Finally, she had accepted a gift without protest. I could only hope that the trend would continue until I decided to give her the most important gift of all.

"You're silly," I chuckled. "I suppose that's part of your charm. Though, I'll admit it, this helmet does have its drawbacks."

Before she could ask what that was, I pulled her helmet off and demonstrated exactly what I meant.

**A/N: To make up for the long wait for the last chapter, I cranked this one out as fast as I could. Thanks to everyone for your continued support for this story – your encouragement and ideas keep me going. So, show me some love and push that little green review button.**

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 who is there to help me figure things out – even at 1 in the morning. I appreciate it more than you know!**

**Special thanks also to misticbutterfly and xXwritteninthestarsXx for their emails, late night Twitter sessions, and just all around awesomeness.**


	14. Author's Note: NOT a new chapter

Author Update: First off, I apologize if this update gets everyone excited for another chapter, but I felt that leaving this message is important. I was in the middle of writing Chapter 14 on Wednesday when I got a phone call from my mom. My father had a stroke on Wednesday and I have spent almost every moment since that time either at the hospital or helping my mom. I don't know when I will have a chance to update the story, but I want you all to know that I am NOT giving up on it, just taking a break to care for my family right now. Who knows, it may come sooner than I think…I could probably use the distraction right now.

For those who will ask, he had a cerebellar stroke that has since moved into the brain stem due to additional clotting. As of the last update I got, he had to be put on a ventilator and has gone into a coma. If any of you are the type of people that pray, we could definitely use the help right now.

Thanks in advance for your understanding and I hope to be back writing very soon.


	15. Chapter 14: Diversion

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 14

Diversion

Bella swayed on her feet, her cheeks flushed, her lips pink and swollen. She smiled up at me as I lovingly stroked her face.

"Maybe I should wear leather more often," she smirked.

"I don't know if I could control myself," I admitted.

"And that's a problem because…?" She arched an eyebrow and took a determined step toward me. Her right arm snaked around my waist and the fingers on her other hand trailed seductively up my chest.

The kisses she placed along my neck left a blazing trail behind them. I closed my eyes, enjoying the pleasurable sensations. Her fingers danced over my shirt collar and came to rest on the top button. With a quick flick, the button popped open and she proceeded to the next.

"Bella," I closed my eyes and grasped her hand. "You know that I can't – that we can't. I just –"

_Oh, come on! _

_I told you so._

I had been too wrapped up in Bella to hear my brothers before, but now their thoughts were coming through loud and clear. I raked my hand over my face and let out a sigh.

"Jasper, will you please stop that!" I groaned.

_Busted!_

Bella's eyes blinked in rapid succession and she looked up at me with a perplexed expression on her face until her gaze fell on my hand grasping hers. Her hand shot up to her mouth as she gasped in horror at what had just happened.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to…you know," she stammered.

"Bella, it's not your fault. There were outside forces…" I paused, glaring over at Jasper who stood smugly with his arms crossed while Emmett pouted behind him.

"Jasper, you did that?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

He nodded. "Emmett here," he poked his thumb out, gesturing toward Emmett, "didn't believe that Edward could resist your feminine wiles." _I, however, have much more faith in you, Edward._

"So, you two…made a bet?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

They nodded in unison.

"And you influenced my mood, you made me…" She stopped mid-sentence, her expression dissolving from amusement to shock. I reached out to wrap her in my arms, as though I could shield her from the embarrassment. Her breath came in rapid pants as she buried her face in my chest.

"Don't you two have anything better to do?" I hissed.

"Nope," Emmett grinned.

"Emmett!" Jasper reached out to smack the back of his head. "Actually, I came out here to tell you that Alice wanted to have a word with you before you left for La Push." _Please don't be sore with us, it was only a little harmless fun. You were in perfect control…impressive, really._

"Harmless?" I spat, maintaining a low enough volume so Bella wouldn't hear. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to her? Any idea how carefully I have to maintain my control?"

"I probably understand better than even you do," Jasper retorted. "Honestly, you don't give yourself enough credit."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Could he be right? If anyone could analyze my emotional state, it was Jasper. Perhaps I was allowing my own worries to cloud my judgment, but I wasn't about to take a chance, especially not with Bella.

"Bella," I whispered. She slowly raised her head. "I need to see Alice for a moment. Will you wait here for me?"

She nodded halfheartedly as I released her.

"Emmett, why don't you make yourself useful and load Bella's bike into the trunk of my car while I talk to Alice," I suggested.

"But, Edward –" Bella began to protest with a perplexed look on her face. "– why not take my truck? Why did I drive it here if you were planning to put the motorcycle into your car? Will it even fit?"

I placed a finger on her lips, silencing the barrage of questions. "Firstly, yes it will fit. Secondly, as much as you love your truck, I would much rather drive my own vehicle when I take you to meet Jacob. Lastly, don't you think it would look odd if you told Charlie you were going to visit Jacob but didn't drive there?"

"But, I –"

"You told your father that you were meeting Jacob in La Push, but you didn't tell him that I would be driving you… for obvious reasons," I reminded her.

She crossed her arms. "Okay, you're right about that. But what's wrong with my truck?" she huffed in an affronted tone.

"Not a thing, love," I chuckled as I lifted her hand to my lips. She pursed her lips as I continued to laugh. "I'll be back in just a moment."

Bella crossed her arms and leaned against the truck as I strode past my brothers to find Alice. I found her balancing gracefully on the banister like an expert trapeze artist. She smiled as I came into view and performed a perfect twisting somersault as she dismounted the railing.

She crossed over to me, hooking her arm in mine. "Dear brother, can I have a moment?" she asked.

"That's why I'm here, Alice. Jasper said you needed to speak to me. Did you see something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," she smiled.

She saw something? Would we finally know the identity of the intruder in Bella's room? Would we know whether or not the Volturi were on their way? I ticked off the questions in my mind, anxiously waiting to know which one she would answer.

"Well, Alice…?"

"I saw…" she began rubbing her temples, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Alice!"

"Alright, alright…I saw a certain stubborn, jealous brother of mine spending his evening pacing in the woods along the Quileute border." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"And…?"

"And then I saw a not-so-happy Bella who joined him."

"What's going to happen to her? If he hurts her, I swear…"

"No, no, not him," she interrupted. "It's you."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You told Bella that you trust her. Well, now is your chance to prove it. Let her go to La Push. Let her spend time with her friends, but don't just wait around for something bad to happen."

"But Alice, I can't just…"

"You most certainly can," she scolded, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "You told that girl that you love her and that you trust her. Now prove it!"

"What if…"

Alice threw her hands in the air. "Will you stop it with the 'what if's'? If something happens, Bella has a phone and she will call you. It will do you no good to pace around the forest all night. Besides, did you not hear that I saw her returning to you?"

She had mentioned that, hadn't she? Leaving Bella alone with that pack of mutts went against everything I believed. But Alice was right, of course. If Jacob was going to continue to fight for Bella's heart, then I needed to be doing the same and I couldn't do anything to jeopardize my chances.

"Alice," I breathed, closing my eyes.

Her small hand reached up to cup my cheek. "Just drop her off like you promised and then come home. Okay?"

She smiled softly as I opened my eyes. "Okay."

"Excellent, now get moving before you make her late," she teased, smacking me lightly on the shoulder.

My steps were heavy as I walked back to the garage.

Bella was still in the same position, leaning against her truck, watching with rapt interest as Emmett maneuvered her motorcycle into the trunk of my Volvo.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I placed her helmet and riding jacket into the trunk. Her head snapped up and she smiled, reaching for my hand.

"Whenever you are," she replied.

We drove in relative silence. Bella gazed absently out the window, watching the trees blur past in the darkness. I reached over to lightly stroke her hand. The thought of this temporary separation was unbearable, as though I was deliberately leaving her in a dangerous situation – which I was. I just needed to touch her, to feel the warmth of her skin, even if for only a few moments more.

She looked up at me and smiled. "You know what this reminds me of? It's just like when I was a kid and Renée would pass me off to Charlie for the summer. I feel like a seven-year-old."

I had to laugh at the absurdity of the comparison. Jacob and I were certainly not her parents and definitely not willing to share her, although we had each agreed to the current arrangement.

The more I thought about it, the more I wondered if Bella would begin to resent us for acting this way. I had heard the same thoughts in the minds of countless teenagers, disgruntled with living arrangements and forced visitations between divorced parents. Her comment had seemed offhanded and even lighthearted, but what if she truly began to see me that way? Once again, Alice had been absolutely on target. I needed to do everything right, do everything in my power to prove to Bella that I was the better choice for her. One misstep and I could find myself insufferably alone.

_She's not coming, I just know it. He's probably got her trapped somewhere or has his bloodsucking sister holding her hostage again. I should never have agreed to this. I should have gone and picked her up myself. I know I can't trust him –filthy parasite._

_Wait…is that? I don't believe it. She came. He let her come. I never thought Edward would actually follow through. He's better at this than I thought…_

My fists clenched reflexively around the steering wheel as Jacob's thoughts came flooding into my mind. As we rounded the corner, I could see him leaning against a rusted, red car. His arms were crossed and his expression was smug. Bella's face brightened when he came into view and his answering smile was just as enthusiastic as she waved to him.

The car jerked to a halt as I pressed my foot to the brake, perhaps a little too abruptly. Bella shifted to look at me and I smiled sheepishly, running my fingers through my hair.

"Call me whenever you're ready to come home and I'll be here," I said.

"I won't be out late."

_We'll see about that Cullen…once I get her, I may not give her back._

I narrowed my eyes at Jacob as I exited the car. His answering smirk only stoked the already smoldering hatred that burned just under the surface of my skin. He was intentionally trying to get a rise out of me, but I was smarter than that. I wouldn't let him get the best of me. Two could play at that game.

I walked around the car and opened the passenger door, offering my hand to help Bella from the car. She smiled up at me as she stood and she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. Her feet shuffled nervously against the gravel as I began unloading her motorcycle.

My lips moved swiftly and quietly as they were obscured from Bella's view by the open trunk. "I am doing this for her, not you, Jacob. You would take care to remember that. And I swear to you that if there is even the hint of danger, I will not hesitate to come for her. Treaty or no treaty, nothing will stop me from keeping her safe."

_What's wrong, Edward? Afraid of letting her out of your sight? Afraid that she might finally realize that she loves me – maybe more than you? _

"I'm not the one who should be afraid," I hissed.

_Promises, promises._ Jacob rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

I set Bella's bike on the ground and began rolling it toward her. She laid the jacket on the seat and took the helmet with the tiniest hint of disdain and tucked it under her arm.

"Do you have it all?" I asked.

"No problem," she smiled.

_Alright leech, it's my turn now._

I needed to teach this dog a lesson. He was far too brazen for my liking and needed to be taken down a notch or two. If he thought he had any hope of winning Bella's heart, I would prove to him just how hopeless that cause would be.

I leaned toward Bella, relishing in the waves of heat that came off her skin and fighting the growing urge to throw her over my shoulder and run as fast as I could in the opposite direction. Her breath came in soft pants as she stole a nervous glance back at Jacob. I ran the back of my hand along her jaw line and her eyes fluttered closed.

She rose on her toes to kiss me goodbye, but gasped when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her toward me. My lips crashed into hers and her warm breath filled my mouth, her scent swirling straight to my brain. She was hesitant at first, holding back for the sake of our audience, but her resistance soon began to melt away until she was kissing me back just as forcefully.

I needed her to know how much I loved her. I needed Jacob to know how much I loved her – and how much she loved me. I needed to imprint the feeling of her lips on mine if I had any hope of surviving the next several hours.

_Aw, come on – that is just – blech! How can she like that? It's gotta be like kissing a block of ice. I haven't got all day, bloodsucker. You gotta let her come up for air sometime._

Bella staggered slightly as I loosened my hold on her and I let out a chuckle. I kissed her once more on the forehead before releasing her completely.

"Goodbye. I really do like the jacket," I said with a wink. It was better that she believe the kiss was a result of the memory of her dressed in leather rather than a show for Jacob.

She rolled her eyes, but returned the smile. She turned toward Jacob and waved, kicking the stand of her bike, and beginning to roll it forward.

_It's my turn now. I'd say she'll be back soon, but I don't want to make any promises. You know, she might just decide to stay. Would you let her if she did? Or would you force her away against her will? You're good at that, you know…making decisions for her. She should hate you for that. Maybe she does and doesn't realize it yet, just like she doesn't realize yet that she's in love with me. But she will…_

A low growl rumbled in my chest and my fists clenched at my sides. It took every ounce of strength not to launch myself across the short distance and end his thoughts permanently. I wanted nothing more than to rip that mangy dog limb from limb. Bella was the only thing that would stop me.

Just as the thought entered my mind, Bella turned to smile at me once more. Her smile was calming, reassuring, but she wavered. The corners of her eyes pinched as I quickly regained my composure, praying that she didn't see. I chastised myself for nearly slipping. I shouldn't have allowed Jacob get to me like that.

I watched as she walked away from me. My arms ached to reach for her, but I held them firmly at my sides. I knew if I stood there any longer, I would be in danger of fulfilling Alice's vision of me pacing along the border. Reluctantly, I climbed back into the car and watched the exchange between Bella and Jacob.

It was troubling to see how comfortable they were together. Their friendship appeared so easy, so effortless. Bella took on a completely different air when she was around him. She was so much more at ease. It occurred to me that she may feel that she has to hold back from me as much as I have to hold back from her. Our relationship was hindered, uneven. A twinge of fear took root in my chest as I watched them together.

The moment Bella crossed into the territory I was forbidden to enter, Jacob smiled and strolled over to her, setting the bike on the kickstand.

_You wanted a show? I'll give you a show._ My hands gripped the steering wheel as Jacob wrapped his arms around Bella. _My Bella._ I gritted my teeth and pressed my foot to the gas pedal, revving the engine to display my disapproval.

_What's wrong, leech? Does this bother you?_

I couldn't stand it any longer. Alice's warning rang in my head and with a quick turn of the steering wheel, I began speeding away. I drove a mile from the border before my foot slammed on the brake and the car lurched to a halt in the middle of the road.

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the cool leather of the steering wheel, sucking in deep breaths through my teeth. Had I just willingly allowed the most precious thing in my life to go unprotected into the enemy's camp? What if Alice was wrong? She had been wrong before. Even the slightest change in someone's intentions could completely alter the course of the future.

My fingers flexed around the steering wheel. The muscles were so taut that the slightest increase in tension could cause my marble skin to fracture. A shudder coursed its way through my body as I fought the urge to turn around. I shouldn't let him get to me. I couldn't let him win, but what if…

The stirring vibrations of the phone broke my train of thought. I pulled the phone from my pocket and glanced at the screen.

_Come home,_ it said.

I blew out a slow breath and closed my eyes, bringing the phone to rest against my temple. Only Alice would be so persistent. I wondered to myself if she watched me more closely because she feared a repeat of my trip to Volterra. After all, it was her vision that sent me there in the first place – her vision of Bella that turned my world upside down. She tried her best to keep it hidden from me, but I could see in her thoughts that she still blamed herself for what happened – and for what nearly happened.

The phone began vibrating again.

_Please?_

The idling engine purred softly, awaiting instruction. Against all instinct, I pressed the gas and steered myself toward home. If Alice saw that waiting at home would be best, then that was what I would do. What other choice did I have?

I silently cursed the weaknesses in our abilities – my inability to hear Bella's thoughts and Alice's lack of vision where the wolves were concerned. Why did it seem that when our talents could be of the most benefit, they were completely useless? I felt powerless – ordinary - and that feeling was eating away at me one piece at a time.

The car glided smoothly into the garage and I was thankful that none of my family was in sight. Esme and Alice were discussing new furniture arrangements, Rosalie and Emmett were hunting, and Carlisle and Jasper were discussing possible scenarios to deal with the problem in Seattle.

Everything was completely and infuriatingly normal. Why weren't they concerned? I couldn't understand how they could be so calm when Bella was in such danger. I promised Alice that I would come home, but nothing more. I wanted to be alone. As quietly as possible, I ran to the side of the house and jumped up through my open window.

The dark room welcomed me like a comforting embrace, enveloping me in its serenity. I strode to the bed and plunged into its downy softness, cocooning myself in the soft bedding and suffocating myself in the pillow that still held Bella's scent. If it weren't for the coolness of the sheets and the absolute silence where her heartbeat should be, I could almost imagine that she was with me now.

I pressed my body into the bed, sinking further. I wanted to bury myself completely, surrounded by the things that reminded me of her - the softness of the comforter, the sweet fragrance of her scent that still lingered, and the feel of the ring pressing into my chest – the ring that should be on her finger and not in my pocket.

I could feel the growing urgency to ask her, to present her with the ring that was always meant to be hers. The desire to wait for the perfect moment was fading fast under the shadowing threat of Jacob's advances. I needed to ask her, I needed to make her mine. Most of all, I needed to demonstrate to Jacob once and for all that she had chosen me.

_Oh, no you don't!_

The telltale sound of my sister's thoughts as she ascended the stairs alerted me to the fact that my self-imposed isolation would not be tolerated – not today.

The door burst open and the bedding that surrounded me disappeared in one swift motion. I glared up at my sister and she smiled angelically while wagging her finger.

"Alright, Edward," she scolded. "I gave you your moment and now it's time to come downstairs. I won't have you skulking in your room all night."

"And why not?" I retorted.

She rolled her eyes as though it should be completely obvious. "Because pacing at the border all night and moping in your room will produce the exact same future, that's why. You're supposed to _do_ something – have some fun – not sit around and pout. Bella sees right through you, you know. If you lie and tell her you had a nice evening when you clearly didn't, well, you just don't want to know…"

"But Alice…"

"No buts, Edward. Come on, it will be fun. I promise." She grinned as she took my hand. I begrudgingly obliged and followed her into the lit hallway and away from the comfort of the darkness and the reminders of Bella.

Alice skipped casually down the hallway, still keeping her fingers twined with mine. "So," she began. "How much longer am I going to have to wait before you lighten that load in your shirt pocket?"

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment, you know that," I murmured.

"Ugh, men and your _perfect moments_," she sighed in exasperation. "Don't you realize that it doesn't matter when a man decides to ask a woman to marry him, that moment _will_ be special? You of all people should know that. You have the distinct advantage of being able to see into the mind of every woman…well, almost every woman. It doesn't matter when you ask her or how you ask her, but I can guarantee that when that moment happens, it will be one of the best moments of her life."

I smiled, despite my sour mood. Perhaps I was over thinking it. Life was filled with imperfect moments that were, for whatever reason, transformed into perfect ones in the memories I observed. Making Bella mine forever was all that mattered.

I saw a flicker of emotion cross Alice's face and smiled at the vision she saw. I was determined to make that vision come to fruition very soon.

The melodic sounds of Chopin floated up the stairs. As we rounded the corner, I saw Carlisle and Esme in the living room, twirling so effortlessly that they would put Fred and Ginger to shame. It seemed that Alice and Esme had moved all the furniture to the perimeter of the room and created their own dance floor.

_Come on, Edward, it will be fun_, Alice thought as she tugged on my arm and led me down the stairs.

"Dancing, Alice? Really?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied. "What better way to spend an evening than to dance with your sister. You may want to brush up on those dancing skills before your wedding."

"Wedding?" Esme's face lit up and she clasped her hands together. "Does this mean…"

"No, not yet," I sighed, disliking the now disappointed look on my mother's face. She was looking forward to my proposal to Bella perhaps more so than I was. She was so eager to see me married, so ready to see the long-time odd-man-out finally united with his other half.

_It will happen in time, Edward. Bella is a lovely girl and she would be lucky to have you_, Carlisle nodded. _You'll have to excuse Esme's enthusiasm. She's anxious for Bella to become a member of the family._

"I know," I smiled and Carlisle began to chuckle as Esme turned to glare at him.

"If you're going to talk about me, the polite thing to do would be to at least speak out loud," she teased, wagging her finger at Carlisle.

"Of course, sweetheart," he murmured as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began spinning her once again.

_My turn,_ I heard just before Alice clasped my hand and began pirouetting at an inhuman speed. Finally giving in, I started to move with her, letting the music fill me.

The steps came easily, as though it hadn't been eons since I had last waltzed. I could scarcely remember the last time I had truly danced, unless you consider what the school children do at the prom to be dancing.

It was my sister in my arms, but as I closed my eyes and moved with the music, it was Bella I imagined. I could see her, dressed in white and absolutely breathtaking, as our family and friends watched us turn on the dance floor. I could almost feel the warmth of her body against mine, smell the sweet floral scent coming off her skin. I wondered for a moment if the image I saw was one of my own imagination or perhaps something Alice had seen.

I opened my eyes to look at my sister and saw the knowing smirk on her face. Perhaps it was a vision after all. A sense of anticipation crept over me, making me even more eager to present Bella with my mother's ring. Alice smiled even wider.

"What's going on in here?" Emmett boomed as he strolled in through the back door followed by Rosalie. It took only a moment for her to grab his hand and pull him toward us. Before long, all six of us were dancing circles around each other.

"Alice?" I asked. "Where is Jasper?"

"He's upstairs mapping out strategies," she said, rolling her eyes. "You know how he is. Once he gets into that mode, it's difficult to tear him away. You can take the man out of the military, but you can't take the military out of the man."

"So it's left to me to entertain you for the evening?" I teased.

"Both of our partners are otherwise indisposed at the moment, so why not?" she smiled. "Besides, there was a little something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Well, graduation is coming up very soon and I was thinking…a party…" she trailed off.

My jaw flexed at the mention of graduation and I caught a glimpse of Carlisle's face as the word left her lips. Graduation meant something very different now than it ever had. Before, it meant a small period of time where we could escape from the repetition of pointless lectures and interactions. It meant that the time to move on to a new home would be soon approaching and our lives would change once again.

No, this time, the idea of graduation meant something very different. It was no longer just an ending for me and my family, but now it signified the ending for Bella as well. She saw only the possibilities, the beginnings of a new and exciting life. How I wished I could share in her sentiments. I could only envision everything she would be giving up, everything she would be sacrificing and leaving behind…for me. The corners of my lips turned down into a frown as the thoughts passed through my mind.

"Hey, none of that," Alice admonished, taking my chin between her fingers so I was forced to look into her eyes. "Bella is _choosing_ this life. She's choosing you. Why can't you be happy? You'll be getting everything you've ever hoped for."

"At the expense of her life," I murmured.

"Is this life so bad?" she retorted. "We have everything we could want – home, family, love. What more could we ask for?"

I jerked my head from her grip and cast my eyes to the floor. "You don't understand. I just don't want this for her. You know that. If I had the choice, I wouldn't have…" I stopped when I saw the look in Carlisle's eyes.

_I'm so sorry, son. I never wished to make you suffer. I was so lonely and your mother…will you never forgive me?_

"I didn't mean…" I began, but Carlisle waved me off before I could continue. "I'm sorry." I let go of Alice's hand and started toward the stairs.

"Edward," she called after me.

"Let him go," Carlisle whispered.

I shut my eyes and climbed the stairs two at a time, blocking out the thoughts that followed me. I passed several doors until I came to Carlisle's study.

The room was filled with the history of his life, of our family. The books and the paintings, they all came together to tell a story. My fingers traced the edge of a gilded frame that held a painting of the city that was once my home. Carlisle and I had often argued whether that was the place where my life began or where it had ended.

I had always come to the conclusion that my life had ended that fateful night in Chicago, although Carlisle would always argue to the contrary. After the years of isolation and loneliness, of the jealousy I harbored while I watched every member of my family find the one that they could love most in the world, after it all, I finally realized that I had been right all along. My life ended the moment Carlisle's teeth sank into my neck, but my new life began the moment that Bella walked through the door.

My life was altered permanently the moment I laid eyes on her – even before I realized it, I had been changed. And how wonderful it felt! If it had not been for Carlisle, I would have died in 1918. If not for Carlisle, I never would have met the love of my life. I could only hope that Bella felt the same.

I walked around my father's desk and sat in the large leather chair, reclining back and glancing at the pictures that littered his desk. There was a photo on the desk for every member of the family, of all the people he felt were important in his life. I smiled when my eyes fell on a portrait of Bella and myself at the prom. Bella had become important too – another member of the family.

My thoughts were broken by the vibration in my pocket. I pulled out the phone and smiled when I saw Bella's number on the screen. I pressed the button and brought the phone to my ear, eager to hear her voice.

"Bella, are you ready for me to pick you up?" I asked before she had even said hello.

There was a moment of pause. The breathing on the other end of the phone sounded too raspy, too gruff.

"It's not Bella," I heard Jacob say. "It's me."

_Oh no…_

**A/N: I just have to say that I have the best readers in the world. Thank you so much for your kind reviews and emails and patience – I can't tell you how much your words of encouragement meant during this tough time. For those who are interested, we honestly thought we were going to lose my dad, but by some miracle, he pulled through. He's been in rehab for about a week now and is doing well. It's going to be a long road, but we're so grateful that he's still here with us. **

**Special thanks to my beta NellyBear85.**


	16. Chapter 15: Empathy

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 15

Empathy

My breath caught in my throat. The only sound was that of the glass frame fracturing beneath my tightening grip. The next instant, I felt two pairs of strong arms holding me on either side and Alice's tiny palms gripping my face. I stared blankly into her eyes as she searched the future.

Only a fraction of a second had passed since I heard Jacob's voice where Bella's should have been, but it was enough – enough to change the future, enough time for me to decide on a reckless course that would likely be considered an act of war by the wolves. Jasper and Emmett maintained a steel grip on my arms while Esme fretted in the doorway.

"Hello?" I heard Jacob's voice once again.

I couldn't find the words. A million disastrous scenarios for why he would be calling instead of Bella flooded my brain and I could focus on nothing else.

"Edward…breathe," Alice whispered. "Stop jumping to conclusions. You don't know anything yet."

Her eyes frantically searched mine while she continued to seek out the future – the visions playing out in her mind were much worse than I could have imagined. How could one decision wreak so much havoc? If something happened to Bella and I went after the wolves, how could that so drastically affect my entire family?

"Edward, talk to him," Carlisle urged as he nervously watched the silent exchange between Alice and myself.

"Jacob," I managed to whisper.

"Finally, I was beginning to…"

"Where's Bella?" I asked, my voice quivering with every syllable.

"She's right here with me," he replied.

"Jacob, I swear, if you so much as…"

"Hey, chill out. She fell asleep. She's fine."

Relief washed over me and I could feel the grip on my arms loosen as Alice assured my brothers that the threat had passed. Alice smiled warmly as she leaned in to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before responding.

"She's asleep?" I asked, straining my ears to hear the familiar sound of her breathing through the phone.

"Yeah, well, it's pretty late. We were sitting around the bonfire telling stories and I guess she was just too comfortable in my arms, so she fell asleep."

Alice held up a finger of warning as my body stiffened. I closed my eyes and gripped the phone a little tighter, struggling to ignore the haughty tone in Jacob's voice.

"I'm coming to get her," I said through gritted teeth. "Will you meet me?"

"I was going to offer to let her stay here for the night. It's already so late and she seems really tired. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind, but, of course, it's her choice. You know, I'm not the kind of guy who would make decisions for her."

"I will be there in five minutes," I persisted. "The rest is up to you, but if you have any desire to maintain civility, which we both know is important to Bella, then I suggest you be there."

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Just be there," I demanded and shut the phone.

I lowered my head and pressed the phone to my temple, taking a moment to calm myself. I didn't know what I would do if Jacob decided not to show up and Alice's foresight was useless in that regard.

I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around my shoulders as Esme leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart. It takes a strong man to cope with everything that you've been given."

I reached up to wrap my hand around hers, taking comfort in my mother's touch. With a sigh, she released me and I stood to go.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. I wanted to go alone. If Jacob did show up, I didn't want him to see Alice and assume I was preparing for a fight. This was between the two of us and it was going to stay that way.

"I'll call if I need anything," I promised.

The concerned thoughts of my family followed me as I travelled the darkened road to the Quileute border. Within minutes, I was at the same empty stretch of road where I had left Bella earlier in the evening.

I parked the car in a small clearing and got out. A faint hint of Bella's scent still lingered in the air and I breathed deep. I strained my ears, listening for any sounds that would indicate the approach of Jacob's vehicle.

With hands in pockets, I began pacing along the length of my car. I had to believe that Jacob would do the right thing and come. He was just as determined to win Bella's heart as I was and, if he was smart, he would bring her back as planned. Although, if he kept her there, away from me, that could work to my advantage. Bella specifically told him that I would pick her up. She would be sore with him if he intentionally kept her away.

No, that would be unacceptable. If Jacob and I were expected to get along, then he needed to be willing to work with me. Surely Bella would expect just as much from him as she did from me.

My head snapped up as I heard a familiar rumbling in the distance. The darkness was pierced by two approaching lights, but all I could see was Bella. Her head lay back in the crook of Jacob's arm and her eyes were closed.

The car parked a short distance away and Jacob sat, motionless, watching me in the darkness. His eyes were obscured in shadow, but the tension in his body was visible by the taut line of his jaw.

_ Play fair_, he thought. _If Bella wants us both in her life, then we both have to accept that. I can if I have to. Can you?_

I gave a curt nod and resumed my pacing, anxious to have Bella in my arms once again. Jacob's car was idling just on the other side of the boundary line and the short distance that kept us apart may as well have been miles rather than feet. Until she crossed the border, she was untouchable.

Jacob leaned over and placed his other hand on her arm. I growled reflexively.

_ Geez, relax! I'm just going to wake her up_, he thought, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, Bells," he said while jostling her arm. "We're here."

Her eyes opened slowly as she stretched her arms out in front of her. She blinked several times and reached up to rub her eyes with her palms. Then, suddenly, she jolted in her seat and pivoted to face Jacob.

"Oh, crap!" she exclaimed, bringing her palm to her forehead. "How late is it? Dang it, where's that stupid phone?" she asked as she began searching her pockets.

Jacob chuckled lightly. "Easy. It's not even midnight yet. And I already called him for you. Look – he's waiting there," he nodded and pointed toward me.

"Midnight?" she repeated before following his gaze. Her heartbeat quickened as she reached for the door, but Jacob's hand caught her arm. She looked back at him, confused, as he pressed something into her palm.

"You called Edward for me?" she asked.

"I figured if I played nice, I'd get more time with you," he replied, stealing a quick glance at me as Bella lowered her eyes. _Remember, play fair._

"Thanks, Jake," she smiled. "Really, thank you. And thanks for inviting me tonight. That was…wow. That was something else."

"And you didn't even stay up to watch me swallow a cow," he chuckled before becoming serious again. "No, I'm glad you liked it. It was…_amazing, wonderful…_nice for me. Having you there."

I ran my fingers through my hair and continued to listen to their conversation as I paced, bothered not only by the fact that Bella still wasn't in my arms, but also by the ease in which they spoke to one another.

I shuddered to think of the stories he could have told her – would they have shared stories of the past, stories that would paint me in a bad light? He used to think they were just that – stories – but now he knew the truth and I was certain he would use any means necessary to turn Bella away from me.

"Yeah, he's not so patient, is he?" I heard Jacob say and I turned to see them both staring at me. I mentally chastised myself for being so anxious and hoped that my pacing wouldn't produce the same results that occurred in Alice's previous vision.

My phone began to vibrate and I brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Will you please stop worrying," Alice scolded. "Everything will be fine if you can just calm down."

"I'll do my best, Alice," I groaned.

"That's all I can ask. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about Bella's truck. Charlie will be fast asleep when she arrives. She can tell him that she got a ride home and will pick up her truck tomorrow."

"Won't he ask questions?" I asked.

"No, he'll assume Jacob brought her home. And he will be at the station all day tomorrow, giving her plenty of time to pick up her truck."

"Thank you, Alice." I closed the phone and returned it to my pocket. I should have realized that Bella would be too tired to drive. Why hadn't I thought of something sooner? If I hadn't been so anxious to get to her, I would have realized my error and driven her truck myself.

I wondered if my emotions were beginning to get the better of me. What if my lapse in judgment wasn't a fluke? What if my inability to focus on anything but Bella caused me to make mistakes – mistakes that could result in harm coming to her?

"Go ahead," Jacob encouraged. "But come back soon, okay?" _Say yes. I need to see you. I need you to see me – I need you to realize…ugh, will you please get out of my head? _Jacob's silent pleading ceased as his eyes pierced mine once again.

"Sure, Jake," Bella smiled as she reached for the door.

"Sleep tight, Bells. Don't worry about anything – I'll be watching out for you tonight." I closed my eyes, but kept my temper in check. She certainly wouldn't need _his_ protection tonight. I had very deliberate plans of keeping her wrapped in my arms until sunrise.

"No, Jake. Get some rest, I'll be fine," she assured him. I wondered if she truly was worried about him or merely trying to maintain the distance between the two of us. If she perceived that I was already irritated, then she would know that Jacob's presence outside her house would only serve to aggravate me further.

"Sure, sure." _I'll be there, no matter what she says. If you're not sleeping on the job, then neither am I. _

"Night, Jake. Thanks," she said as she began walking briskly toward me. The ache in my arms increased with every step. I strode as close to the border as was allowable and waited eagerly for her to join me.

"Night, Bella," Jacob murmured as she disappeared from his sight. The second she was close enough, I scooped her up in my arms and held her close.

"Bella," I whispered. The feeling of having her in my arms again was indescribable. If only a few hours of separation could do this to me, I couldn't imagine how I would ever survive if she did choose Jacob. I buried my face in her hair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi. Sorry I'm so late. I fell asleep and – "

"I know," I interrupted. "Jacob explained." I let her back down and began walking toward the car. "Are you tired? I could carry you."

"I'm fine."

"Let's get you home and in bed," I offered. "Did you have a nice time?"

Her eyes lit up and her voice took on such an air of excitement, I could scarcely believe she was fast asleep only moments before. "Yeah – it was amazing, Edward. I wish you could have come. I can't even explain it. Jake's dad told us the old legends and it was like…like magic."

"You'll have to tell me about it," I smiled. "After you've slept."

"I won't get it right," she murmured, shaking her head.

She tried to stifle a yawn as I opened her door. I helped her inside and turned to see Jacob once more before walking around the car. His thoughts were silent, but I could see the white of his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel. I wondered to myself if he experienced even a fraction of the pain I endured when I watched her with him. Then, all at once, his engine growled and he jerked the steering wheel, turning back to La Push.

I didn't release my breath until he was out of sight. Bella smiled at me as I climbed into the car and turned on the heat. Her body shivered as she eagerly held her hands in front of the vents.

"I'm glad you had a good time," I smiled, trying my best to sound genuine.

"I did," she nodded. "I haven't been able to spend much time with them since…well, since you came back," she bit her lip, as though she regretted her confession.

"You were grounded, Bella," I reminded her.

"I know," she whispered. "Did _you_ have a nice evening?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Alice made sure I was thoroughly entertained," I chuckled.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she exclaimed, jolting up in her chair.

"What is it?" I asked, curious and a little concerned at what could have alarmed her so suddenly.

"What about my truck? It's still at your house! If you drive me home, Charlie…"

"It's under control," I assured her. "If Charlie asks, tell him you got a ride home – he'll assume Jacob drove you. Then tomorrow, when he's gone, we can pick up your truck."

She blew out a breath and sank back down into the chair. "And you'll have to leave?" she asked with a forlorn tone in her voice.

"I won't be gone any longer than absolutely necessary and you won't be alone," I promised. "Someone will keep watch and I will be back before you know it. Do you think I could stay away?" I teased.

"No, I suppose not." She lowered her eyes as her face flushed. I reached out to caress her cheek, enamored by the beautiful crimson that settled there. She leaned into my touch and her eyes fluttered closed as she gave in to exhaustion.

A flash of brown blurred past in the darkness as we drove the winding road to Bella's house. _First one there gets the girl_, I heard Jacob think and, instinctually, I pressed the gas pedal to the floor. The engine purred as it lurched forward and I grinned to myself as I saw Jacob begin to fall behind.

As the glowing windows of the house appeared on the horizon, I listened intently. The sounds of snoring and late-night television filled the tiny living room. I could hear the sounds of paws padding furiously mixed with Jacob's sulfurous thoughts. Most importantly, I heard the thoughts of my mother.

_ I'll keep watch while you are gone, Edward. You have nothing to worry about_, she thought.

The car pulled to a stop and I got out, walking around to Bella's door. "Bella," I whispered, gently tucking a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. "Wake up, love."

"Are we here?" she asked, her eyes still half closed.

"Yes. I have to take my car home, but I will be back as quickly as possible. Charlie is asleep."

She nodded feebly and took my hand as I helped her from the car. I gathered her up in a quick embrace and kissed her head as it rested under my chin. "I have to go before Charlie wakes up."

"But you'll be back?" she asked.

"I promise."

I sped away just as her hand touched the doorknob. I wanted to be back as quickly as possible and hated leaving her, but couldn't risk Charlie waking.

I pushed the car as hard as I could and screeched to a halt in the garage. Without hesitation, I began running back to Bella. The cool rain spattered my face and I was sure that by the time I returned, I would be soaking wet.

With each step, I pushed my thoughts of Jacob aside. Tonight was about me and Bella, not him. I didn't want anything to interfere with our time together – especially him. I could feel the tension falling away as I ran through the forest and it was replaced with joy the moment I saw Bella's face in the window. She was waiting for me. I gave a quick nod to Esme as I passed her and deftly scaled the side of the house, leaping through the open bedroom window.

Bella startled when I appeared – I was travelling far too fast for her human eyes to see. I wondered if it unnerved her that I could seem to appear out of thin air. It didn't seem to, but her thoughts were a mystery to me and I knew better than to try and predict her reactions.

A smile spread across her lips as I reached out for her. Her body felt so warm against mine. She began to shiver and I quickly released her, smiling sheepishly at her now damp t-shirt.

"Is Jacob out there?" she asked, squinting against the darkness.

"Yes…somewhere," I murmured, a little put out that she was still thinking about him. "And Esme's on her way home."

"It's so cold and wet," she whined. "This is silly."

"It's only cold to _you_, Bella," I chuckled. "Speaking of which, why don't we close this window. Would you like to change?" I asked, gesturing to her shirt.

Apparently she hadn't noticed it because she looked down and wiped her hands across the fabric, making a face at the moisture there.

"I guess I should. I'll be back in just a minute," she said as she took a fresh t-shirt from the drawer and walked toward the bathroom.

A moment later, she was back, carrying a towel and another set of clothing in her arms.

"Here," she said, handing them to me. "You look like you could use a change of clothes, too."

"Indeed," I agreed.

We stood there for a brief moment, staring at one another. Was she waiting for something? The tension in the room began to thicken and she bit her lip as her eyes trailed downward.

"Bella?"

Her cheeks flushed and her heart began to race. "Oh…I'll…um…I'll just go brush my teeth," she stammered as she walked backward toward the door.

I chuckled as the door closed behind her. I unfolded the clothing, a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants that I assumed belonged to her father. I began to peel the wet fabric from my body; it stuck to me like a second skin. The towel soaked up the beads of water that trickled across my skin and hair. The soft cotton pants felt surprisingly comfortable – Alice wouldn't allow such an article of clothing to exist in our house. _Fashion faux pas_, she would say.

_ What is he…no, please…no…she wouldn't._

I heard Jacob's thoughts and could see his outline, standing rigid under Bella's window. He had seen me standing in the window, shirtless, and immediately jumped to conclusions. _Perhaps I could have a little fun with this_, I smiled to myself. Jacob certainly made no qualms about putting on a show for me; why shouldn't I return the favor.

I hung my wet clothing on the door of Bella's closet and lay the shirt and towel on her rocking chair. Leaning against the window frame, I waited for her to return.

The door slowly creaked open and Bella peeked her head in. I heard a small gasp escape her lips when her eyes fell on me. She scooted in the barely opened door and quickly closed it behind her, as though she were worried that Charlie would sneak up behind her.

"I'm sorry, I…" she sputtered, her cheeks blushing furiously.

"Come here," I whispered. She didn't hesitate. She was across the room and in my arms at blinding speed for a human. The feel of her against my bare skin was pure ecstasy. "Bella," I sighed.

I placed a finger under her chin, bringing her lips to mine. Her hands rested on my chest like palms of fire. She melted into my embrace and returned my kisses with enthusiasm.

_ I can't watch this, I just can't…_

I chuckled as I released her. "You should get some sleep," I encouraged, leaning down to pick up the shirt before slipping it over my head.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Bella, it's late. You need your rest."

"Fine," she mumbled as she pulled back the covers. I lay beside her, keeping the comforter between us so she wouldn't get chilled. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned her head onto my chest. She was asleep within seconds.

I hummed softly as I stroked her hair. This was the way every day should end – with her safe in my arms. No matter what we went through, we could always come back to this, back to us.

Her soft breathing and steady beating heart soothed me. I closed my eyes and imagined that I could sleep right along with her. There were so many things that I wanted to experience with her, but it saddened me that some of those things could never be.

She shifted in her sleep, turning on her side. I adjusted my arm to make her more comfortable and my hand knocked against something in the bed. I peered over her and felt around. I pulled out a worn paperback. Bella must have been reading in bed again. I turned the book over in my hands to see the title – _Wuthering Heights_ – of course.

What was it about this book that fascinated her? I had read it before and found little merit in the text, but there was something about it that enchanted her – something about this book that made it dear to her heart.

With the evening stretched out before me, I decided to re-read the book and see if I could determine what it was about it that she loved so much. With one arm around my love and the other hand on her favorite book, I began to read.

Although I had read the novel in the past and could not forget the words, I found myself seeing them with fresh eyes. An uneasy feeling began to take root in the pit of my stomach. There was something unnerving about the way I began to see certain aspects of the characters evident in my own life. It was beginning to trouble me how much of Heathcliff I saw in myself. Bella was certainly no Catherine, but I wondered if the competition with Jacob would turn me into the monster that Heathcliff became.

After reading the book through, I found myself going back over certain passages, words that had struck a chord with me and, not surprisingly, they all came from Heathcliff.

Several portions in particular reminded me of the hopelessness I felt during our separation and the loss I felt when I believed Bella was dead.

_ I pray one prayer, I repeat it till my tongue stiffens. Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living! You said I killed you, haunt me, then!... Be with me always, take any form, drive me mad, only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you!... I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul. _

Bella haunted me – even if it was only a hallucination that my own psyche created. I could not survive without her, so my mind created the Bella I needed to see me through that darkest time of my life.

_ That, however, which you may suppose the most potent to arrest my imagination, is actually the least, for what is not connected with her to me? and what does not recall her? I cannot look down to this floor, but her features are shaped on the flags! In every cloud, in every tree—filling the air at night, and caught by glimpses in every object by day, I am surrounded with her image! The most ordinary faces of men and women—my own features— mock me with a resemblance. The entire world is a dreadful collection of memoranda that she did exist, and that I have lost her!_

Just as it was with me, Heathcliff found that everything reminded him of Catherine. I saw Bella's face everywhere I turned and it worsened until I began believing that others really were her. My thoughts lingered for a moment on the poor woman in the alley – the poor woman I saved, but terrorized because I thought – even for just a second – that she was my Bella. The memory made me shudder.

I thought about my competition with Jacob. Just as Edgar could offer Catherine more than the orphaned Heathcliff, there were things that Jacob could give her that I never could. But there was one thing that he could never give her, one thing he could never even hope to duplicate, and that was my love for her.

_ If he loved you with all the power of his soul for a whole lifetime, he couldn't love you as much as I do in a single day._

And although I saw Jacob as a pestilence, a barrier blocking my way in the quest to make a life with Bella, I, like Heathcliff, could never harm him. It didn't matter if he won, if he succeeded in stealing her away from me, I could never destroy him because I knew that in doing so, I would destroy Bella. I wondered if Jacob would extend the same courtesy.

_ And there you see the distinction between our feelings; had he been in my place and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drank his blood! But, till then – if you don't believe me, you don't know me – till then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!_

Bella began whimpering in her sleep, tossing her head from side to side. I placed a cool hand on her cheek in an attempt to calm her. One of her hands was trembling, wrapped tightly around her blanket. All at once, her eyes flashed open. She stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, still whimpering softly, and then turned to bury her face in my chest.

I slipped my hand behind me and let the book fall to the floor. "Did I wake you?" I asked, pulling her closer to me as she continued to quiver.

"No," she murmured. "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I could only imagine what she must be dreaming about after hearing the Quileute legends tonight.

"Too tired," she shook her head. "Maybe in the morning, if I remember."

"In the morning," I repeated, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What were you reading?" she asked.

Of course she would notice. "_Wuthering Heights_."

Her eyebrows pinched together. "I thought you didn't like that book."

"You left it out. Besides…the more time I spend with you, the more human emotions seem comprehensible to me. I'm discovering that I can sympathize with Heathcliff in ways I didn't think possible before." _If only she knew…_

"Mmm," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"If he loved you with all the power of his soul for a whole lifetime, he couldn't love you as much as I do in a single day," I quoted. "I love you, Bella," I whispered as I leaned in to press my lips to her forehead.

I spent the remainder of the evening dwelling on the passages I had read and wondering how I had not seen the similarities before. Was she drawn to the book because she saw them too? Did she think that I was capable of turning into Heathcliff, of allowing jealousy and revenge to take over my life? _No_, I shook my head, I would never let that happen. No matter how much I found I could sympathize with him, I would never become him.

As the sun rose in the sky, Bella slowly began to awaken. Thankfully, the remainder of the evening was free of nightmares.

"Good morning," I whispered when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," she smiled before yawning widely and stretching her arms over her head.

"Could you tell me about your dream?" I asked, genuinely curious and a little concerned and what could have frightened her so.

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "I don't…I'm not sure. It's fuzzy," she said. "All I can remember is being cold. I was so cold. I can't tell you how glad I was when I woke up and you were here with me. I feel safer when you're here."

"I feel safer when I'm here, too," I chuckled, kissing her forehead. She tilted her head back, clearly unsatisfied with the chaste kiss I had given her. I smiled as my lips touched hers. There was an urgency in her kiss and I wondered if it stemmed from her dream. She clutched the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer to her, and kissing me fervently. I pressed my lips more forcefully to hers and she responded by gripping the back of my neck. The sound of her racing heart pounded in my ears and I pulled back, allowing her to catch her breath.

She fluttered her eyelids and smiled brightly. "Well, good morning," she breathed.

"Yes, it is," I replied. With that, I sat up and began gathering my still slightly damp clothing.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go home and change and then I'll take you to get your truck. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Fine," she murmured, clearly unhappy about my early departure.

"I'll be back before you know it," I promised, then disappeared from sight. I ran swiftly back home to shower and change. Esme was flipping through a decorating magazine when I walked in the door.

"Good morning, Edward," she greeted me.

"Good morning. Did you see anything last night?" I asked.

"Not a thing – unless you count the brown wolf pacing under Bella's window last night. Really, Edward, you shouldn't tease him like that. It's not very gentlemanly of you."

"Sorry about that," I chuckled. "I just thought he could use a taste of his own medicine."

"No excuse," she said, folding her arms. "Be the better man, Edward. You're above that."

"I know, I know," I murmured as I began to climb the stairs to my room. Emmett stood at the top of the stairs, grinning widely, and holding up his hand for a hi-five.

"Edward, you dog," he laughed. "I knew you had it in you!" I reached up and smacked his hand as Esme looked on disapprovingly.

"Well, I learned from the best," I smirked.

"Darn right!"

"Emmett, don't encourage him," Esme scolded. Emmett just rolled his eyes and winked as I turned toward my room.

After showering and changing, there was a knock at my door and Alice skipped into the room.

"What is it, Alice? I need to get back to Bella."

"Oh, nothing," she sang. "I just wanted to ask you about something I mentioned before."

"What's that?"

"Remember when I said something about a graduation party?" she asked.

"And?" Surely she wasn't planning another party. Did she forget everything we had going on right now, not to mention the disaster the last party turned out to be.

"I sent out the invitations this morning," she hastily murmured before ducking out of the room.

"Alice!"

**A/N: You guys continue to amaze me. Eternal Equinox passed 600 reviews with the last chapter. **THROWS CONFETTI** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support.**

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 for helping me quite a bit with this chapter and special thanks to misticbutterfly for brainstorming with me.**


	17. Chapter 16: Comprehension

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 16

Comprehension

The light tapping of fingers on a keyboard seized my attention as I descended the stairs. I turned a corner to see Esme sitting at the dining table with her laptop. Peering over her shoulder, I was surprised to see a listing of houses.

_Ooh, this one's lovely, but I don't know if the square footage is high enough. I'm not sure what they would like…hmm…_

"Are Rosalie and Emmett looking for another house again?" I asked.

She startled at the sound of my voice – not an easy thing to do to a vampire – and I laughed as she turned in her chair.

"Please don't tell me I snuck up on you," I chuckled.

She waved her hand dismissively. "I was deep in thought, and no, I'm not looking for Rosalie and Emmett." _It's for you and Bella._

"Aren't we jumping the gun a little? She hasn't officially agreed to marry me, yet."

"But she will," she smiled, "and wouldn't it be nice to have a place already set up to move into once the fall semester starts?"

_Semester?_ I looked a little more closely at the screen and saw that the houses were located just outside of Hanover, New Hampshire – close enough to the school for Bella to attend classes at Dartmouth and near enough to the wilderness for me to hunt. I smiled at the thought of going away, of living with Bella, of watching her blossom in such an environment. If only I could convince her to go. One look at their library and she would fall in love.

"Why don't you take a look," Esme encouraged as she shifted the laptop toward me. I peered at the screen, looking over the listings of houses, wondering which Bella would like, which house we could make into a home.

"But what if…" I began, but Esme raised a hand to cut me off.

"Edward, you know Bella better than any of us. Choose a house that suits you both, one that you could make into a home. Perhaps if she sees how serious you are about Dartmouth, it will encourage her to go along. Besides, real estate is always a good investment and if things don't go quite how you hope, we could always use another house when it's time for us to move again."

I nodded as she patted my shoulder and turned to leave the room. I scanned the houses, looking for features that Bella would appreciate. For just the two of us, we wouldn't need a home that was very large – a bedroom for the two of us, a library where Bella could read and study, a place for my piano, a good-sized kitchen for Bella to practice her love of cooking.

And then I found it. It was a beautiful two-story colonial situated on several acres that backed up to the forest. It had everything I was looking for, and as I continued to stare at the pictures, I could see Bella and myself in this home. I could see her happily cooking in the kitchen, laying across a couch with her head in my lap in front of a crackling fireplace, reading a book on the back porch while the sun set. The longer I sat there, the more excited I became at the prospect of making a home with Bella. And Esme was right. Money was not an issue and if I could offer Bella a home, offer her a life, offer her something that looked better to her than _pretending_ to go to college in her first newborn year, then maybe I had a chance of convincing her to remain human for just a little while longer. I couldn't wait any longer, I pulled out my phone and credit card and began dialing.

Rosalie came to sit beside me as I was finishing my call. "It's pretty," she offered, "a tad small, but pretty."

"I think don't think Bella would be happy with the grandiose structure that you would call a home."

"You're probably right," she sighed. _Can I ask you something?_

I quirked an eyebrow, wondering why she was no longer speaking aloud. Was she going to ask something that she didn't want anyone else to hear? I nodded.

_I was taking a look at Bella's truck when it was here. I couldn't help myself. I am still amazed that heap even runs, but I have to hand it to the mutt, he did a good job with that engine._

I glowered at Rosalie, wondering where she was going with this and a little irritated at the mention of Jacob.

_Okay, okay, no need to get worked up. So, I was just looking things over. If she insists on driving that thing, I thought I could at least make sure it's safe. I got into the cab and I noticed something odd about her stereo._

I cringed at the mention of the stereo. The original that was given to Bella on her birthday was in a destroyed heap in a landfill somewhere, after I insisted Bella didn't need to keep it in the bottom of her closet anymore. I hunted for a new one to replace it before anyone could see, but my search was fruitless. I found one very similar to the original, but it wasn't the same. Of course, Rosalie would notice.

"Please don't say anything," I pleaded.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Let's just say that when I promised not to leave any reminders, there was one thing that I forgot."

"I see," she nodded, pursing her lips. _If I were her, I would have done the same thing. She was much more rational than I would have been. If it were me that was left behind, when you came back, this house would most likely not be standing anymore._

I smiled, imagining for a moment what it would look like if Bella had tried to destroy our house. I was thankful that she had a better reign on her temper than Rosalie – knowing Bella, she would have only succeeded in hurting _herself_ rather than the house.

"It will be our secret," she smiled.

"Time for school," Alice chirped as she danced through the doorway.

"Well, you kids have fun," Rosalie smirked before walking off.

Alice skipped beside me, her thoughts all focused on the impending party. _Oh, there's so much to do…music, food, decorations…won't Bella be so surprised!_

"Alice," I scolded, taking her arm and jolting her from her thoughts.

"What?"

"Will you please reconsider?" I pleaded.

"Absolutely not! Besides, the invitations have already gone out. It will be fun, I promise," she grinned.

I let out a groan. "Alice, think about this for a minute. Just think. If you surprise Bella, how will she react?"

Alice closed her eyes. I watched as the vision in her mind began to play out. Bella and I were walking in the front door, her graduation gown hanging loosely on her arm. The house was unusually dark and she looked questioningly at me. I could merely shrug and, as I opened the door, Bella's face changed. The lights flashed on and a raucous "SURPRISE!" filled the room. Bella glared at me for a moment, but then turned her gaze to Alice. Her heart began beating furiously in her chest and her entire body flushed pink. Then the vision disappeared.

"You see what I mean?" I asked.

"Okay, fine, maybe you're right about that part. But we are still going to have a party. Graduation is an important rite of passage and her first time, more importantly as a human, will be next week. I think it's something to celebrate."

"You may be right, but you know how she feels about parties," I sighed.

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes. "Let's just call this a practice run."

"Practice run?"

"Of course! The next one I'll be planning is your wedding!" she exclaimed. I saw a brief flash of white before it disappeared completely and was replaced with one of the paintings in Carlisle's office.

"Alice, what have you…?"

"Weddings require a lot of preparation," she scoffed. "I already told you that I ordered her dress."

"I know, but Alice, she hasn't yet agreed…"

"Relax, Edward. It's exquisite – absolutely perfect for Bella. I couldn't very well have waited for you two to get your act together. By the time you do, I wouldn't have had enough time to plan properly. I can see that you two will be together, that has never changed. The way Bella looks fluctuates from time to time, but the rest is the same."

"Alice," I groaned, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose between my fingers.

When I opened my eyes, Alice was standing directly in front of me, staring up with one hand on her hip and the other with a finger pointed directly at my face. "And I better not catch you snooping around! The groom is not supposed to see the wedding dress until the bride is wearing it as she walks down the aisle. I'll do my best to keep my thoughts hidden, but you have to help me out a little, too."

Alice's thoughts were saturated with graduation party details throughout the day. I hoped that Bella wouldn't be upset that Alice was planning a party – she would certainly be more upset if it were a surprise.

As we were walking out of the school, I leaned over to Alice and whispered, "Now would be a good time."

She cut her eyes at me and grumbled something unintelligible under her breath.

"What are you two whispering about?" Bella asked.

I raised my eyebrows at Alice. _I guess it's now or never. I really hate you for ruining this surprise,_ she thought.

"I have forseen…" she began, closing her eyes and placing her fingers on her temples.

I rolled my eyes and jutted out my elbow to hit her in the side. _You have to be quicker than that_, she thought as she moved aside just enough to avoid contact.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Edward is making me do this. But I _did_ foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you." _Thanks for ruining my fun, Edward._

"In English?" Bella asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't be a baby about this. No tantrums," Alice wagged a disapproving finger at Bella.

"Now I'm scared."

"So you're – I mean _we're_," Alice gestured to the three of us "– having a graduation party." I watched Bella's face intently for her reaction. The corners of her lips began to turn down in a frown and the space between her eyebrows puckered.

Alice raised her hands. "It's no big thing. Nothing to freak out over. But I saw that you _would_ freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party –" _Oh, no you don't!_ Alice dodged as reached over to ruffle her hair. "– and Edward said I had to tell you. But it's nothing. I promise." She smiled angelically and began batting her eyelashes as Bella crossed her arms.

"Is there any point in arguing?" she sighed.

"None at all."

"Okay, Alice. I'll be there. And I'll hate every minute of it. Promise," Bella smirked.

"That's the spirit! By the way, I love my gift. You shouldn't have."

"Alice!" I hissed under my breath as Bella's expression turned to panic. Alice had obviously seen something that Bella thought about for a fleeting moment and then forgotten.

"Amazing," I teased, breaking Bella's train of thought. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?"

"It's a talent," Alice laughed.

Bella let out another sigh. "Couldn't you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this? Now I'll just be stressed that much longer."

Alice and I exchanged a worried glance. If Alice had told her in a few weeks, the party would have already happened. Did Bella not realize how close we were to graduation?

"Bella, do you know what day it is?" Alice asked.

"Monday?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes. It is Monday…the fourth." Alice clutched Bella's elbow and spun her around to face the graduation poster hanging on the gym door. Graduation was only a week away. Was Bella too preoccupied to notice how close we were to graduation? Was she that concerned about the prospect of a party?

"It's the fourth?" Bella asked. "Of _June_? Are you sure?"

Bella's heart rate picked up and her face began to pale. I watched as a series of images of Bella flashed in Alice's mind – walking across the stage to accept her diploma, leaning against a wall to avoid partygoers, talking to her father, saying goodbye to her mother, silently crying in her room…

"It can't be!" she continued. "How did that happen?"

Her eyes were unfocused, as though she was searching, looking for the time she had lost. Most of the students at Forks High were looking forward to graduation as a symbol of an ending to their high school career and the beginning of a new life. For Bella, it was a new life as well, although, not quite like the one her classmates would experience. No, to her, graduation day signified the day she would accept Carlisle's offer, the day she would give up her humanity to become like me, to be with me forever. But if the date snuck up on her like this, surely it wasn't something she was looking forward to.

I opened Bella's door for her, but she didn't seem to notice. My throat tightened and a twinge of sadness overcame me. She wasn't ready. She talked of forever, but wasn't ready to begin. I couldn't help but wonder if this was a reflection on me. Was she afraid of the unknown that her future would hold, or was there more to it? Was she second-guessing her decision to be with me? Eternity is an awfully long time to be with someone when you may be in love with someone else.

I was struck by the amount of disappointment I felt. As much as I struggled and fought for her humanity, deep down, I realized that I wanted it more than I thought, or more than I was willing to admit. I wanted her to be with me, to be like me. Alice placed a soft hand on my shoulder before climbing into the back seat.

Bella was lost in her thoughts, completely oblivious to the yammering list of graduation party details coming from Alice. As we drove through the rain, I stole fleeting glances at Bella, trying my best to decipher her mood, to see into her mind. Her silence tortured me, making me feel completely helpless. I wondered, when I did get the opportunity to be alone with her, if she would be honest with me.

_Calm down, Edward. It's just jitters. She has every right to be nervous – it's a big change for her. It doesn't mean she isn't sure about you._ Alice's encouraging thoughts did nothing to allay my fears.

Bella finally looked up when we pulled up in front of her house. She didn't even seem to notice that we had dropped Alice off first. She has been completely trapped within her own mind.

I took her hand and led her inside. She trudged forward like a person lost, like a ghost of her normal self. I sat down on the couch and pulled her next to me, taking her hands in mine, urging her to look at me.

She stared blankly, either unaware of my presence or unwilling to face the truth. I could understand if she wanted to remain human. I should be happy. After all, it's what I had been fighting for. But what if it was me she was unsure about? What if it wasn't the transition she was afraid of, but the commitment of forever?

I waited as patiently as I could, hoping that Bella would wake up, that she would snap out of her stupor and talk to me. The silence was beginning to drive me mad. The sun was beginning to set. I had lost all track of time waiting for her to speak, to give me any indication that she was still in there somewhere.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get some sort of response from her. I placed my hands on either side of her face and turned her head so I could look into her eyes. Her chocolate eyes were then fixed on mine, but they were empty, hollow. Her eyes shifted infinitesimally, as though she were trying to break my gaze, but couldn't.

"Would you please tell me what you're thinking? _Before_ I go mad?" I pleaded.

I saw a brief flash of fear in her eyes, but it vanished quickly. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and her already pale skin was ghostly white. She sat still as stone, every muscle in her body aching with tension.

"Your lips are white. Talk, Bella."

She blew out a breath and lowered her eyes. _Finally, a reaction. _I tried to follow her gaze, but her eyes were fixed on her hands.

"The date took me off guard," she whispered. "That's all."

That much was obvious, but the real question was why. I waited for her to continue, trying my best to hide the anxiety that was creeping over me.

"I'm not sure what to do…" she stammered. "…what to tell Charlie…what to say…how to…"

"This isn't about the party?" I asked, although my tone made it sound more like a statement than a question. I already knew her answer.

Her lips turned down in a frown. "No. But thanks for reminding me," she grumbled.

Silence once again overcame her. The only sound was her labored breathing and the spattering of raindrops on the windows. She began fidgeting with her fingers, refusing to look me in the eye. And then I said the words I knew to be the truth, but hated that they had to be said.

"You're not ready."

Her head shot up and something flashed in her eyes. "I am," she insisted. Her words were firm, but her eyes betrayed her. She wasn't ready. She must have seen the skepticism on my face because she quickly added, "I have to be."

"You don't have to be anything," I told her. I couldn't stand it if she felt like she was being forced into this. She needed to make this decision because it was truly the life she wanted for herself, not because she felt any sense of obligation.

Her breath quickened and she looked at me as though I had lost my mind. "Victoria, Jane, Caius, whoever was in my room…!" she exclaimed as she ticked off the names on her fingers.

"All the more reason to wait."

"That doesn't make any sense, Edward!"she shrieked.

She didn't understand me clearly. I gripped her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me. "Bella. Not one of us had a choice. You've seen what it's done…to Rosalie especially," I paused to collect myself, my emotions beginning to get the better of me. "We've all struggled, trying to reconcile ourselves with something we had no control over. I won't let it be that way for you. You _will_ have a choice."

"I've already made my choice," she whispered.

"You aren't going through with this because a sword is hanging over your head. We will take care of the problems, and I will take care of you." I paused, running my thumb over her lips as a traitor tear slipped down her cheek. I didn't want this to be a decision made out of fear when it was intended to be one out of love and devotion.

"Carlisle promised," she mumbled, "after graduation."

"Not until you're ready," I insisted. "And definitely not while you feel threatened."

She sniffed and nodded feebly. I couldn't be sure if she agreed or was merely placating me. I should speak to Carlisle. I was certain that he would side with me on this. Bella's decision was not to be taken lightly and was certainly not a decision to be made under duress.

"There," I whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing but impending doom," she grumbled.

I brought her face back up to mine, searching her eyes. I needed her to stop worrying. The tension was coming off of her in waves and I wished there was something I could do to make her relax. It was _my_ job to worry about any threats, not hers. I prayed that she would see the bravery in my eyes, the passion, the undying devotion to her, and the willingness to do anything to protect her.

"Trust me," I whispered.

"I do."

Several moments of silence passed as we stared into each other's eyes. Her breathing began to slow and some color was finally beginning to come back into her cheeks. I leaned in briefly to press my lips to hers. She smiled weakly as I leaned back to look at her face once more.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Anything."

She bit her lip nervously as I waited, wondering what she would ask.

"What am I getting Alice for graduation?"

Certainly not the question I was expecting, but one I thought she might ask eventually. I had to laugh, relief coming once again as the tension in the room dissipated. "It looked like you were getting us both concert tickets –"

"That's right!" she exclaimed, cutting me off. "The concert in Tacoma. I saw an ad in the paper last week, and I thought it would be something you'd like, since you said it was a good CD."

"It's a great idea. Thank you."

"I hope it's not sold out." She began chewing on her lip again.

"It's the thought that counts. I ought to know," I said, tapping my finger to my temple.

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. She still had a far-off look in her eyes, like there was a question yet to ask, something she wanted to ask, but couldn't…or wouldn't. I wished that I could look into her mind and know all the questions she had, understand everything she thought about, worried about.

"There's something else you meant to ask," I whispered.

"You're good," she mumbled.

"I have lots of practice reading your face. Ask me."

She snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on the crown of her head. "You don't want me to be a vampire."

"No, I don't." It was the truth, although the selfish part of me would argue otherwise. She was so beautiful, so precious, no matter how much I wanted her to myself, I wasn't willing to destroy her to gain it. "That's not a question."

"Well…" she hesitated. "I was worrying about…_why_ you feel that way."

"Worrying?" I thought she understood my feelings. Why would it worry her?

"Would you tell me why?" she asked. "The whole truth, not sparing my feelings?"

Where was this coming from? What was she so concerned about? I always told myself that I would be as upfront and honest with Bella as I possibly could. Now, could I? Would she think less of me if I shared my true feelings?

"If I answer your question, will you then _explain_ your question?"

I could feel her nod her head in agreement against my chest. I took a deep breath, gathering my courage.

"You could do so much better, Bella. I know that _you_ believe I have a soul, but I'm not entirely convinced on that point, and to risk yours…" I couldn't bear the thought and hated myself for wanting it all the same. "For me to allow this – to let you become what I am just so that I'll never have to lose you – is the most selfish act I can imagine. I want it more than anything, for _myself_. But for you, I want so much more. Giving in – it feels criminal. It's the most selfish thing I'll ever do, even if I live forever.

"If there were any way for me to become human for you – no matter what the price was, I would pay it." It wasn't the first time I'd dreamed of being human with Bella, and certainly wouldn't be the last. I could almost feel the warmth in my own skin as I fondly thought of the dream I once had – the dream I wished had been a reality.

"So…it's not that you're afraid you won't…like me as much when I'm different – when I'm not soft and warm and I don't smell the same? You really do want to keep me, no matter how I turn out?"

That's what she was worried about? How could she possibly…? "You were worried I wouldn't _like_ you?" I felt all the worry, all the pent up anxiety, evaporate into laughter. "Bella, for a fairly intuitive person, you can be so obtuse!"

The tension in her shoulders relaxed as she began to laugh along with me.

"I don't think you realize how much easier it will be for me, Bella, when I don't have to concentrate all the time on not killing you. Certainly, there are things I'll miss. This for one…"

I reached my hand to stroke her cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered closed and her cheeks stained pink.

"And the sound of your heart…it's the most significant sound in my world. I'm so attuned to it now, I swear I could pick it out from miles away. But neither of these things matter. _This_," I cupped her cheeks in my palms and gazed into her eyes. "_You_. That's what I'm keeping. You'll always be my Bella, you'll just be a little more durable."

Her breath blew out deliciously across my face and her eyes closed. I held in my hands the most precious gift of all. If she truly did want this life, and the decision was made out of love rather than fear, then that would make me the luckiest man ever to walk the earth. How often does one stumble across an angel and get to keep her for his own?

From her question, I had to believe that she wanted me and, to commit to this life, that meant that she wanted me for eternity. Then I had to know, I had to understand why she dodged my proposal. I could feel my mother's ring burning a hole in my pocket and I ached to place it on her finger.

"Now will you answer a question for me? The whole truth, not sparing my feelings?"

"Of course," she smiled, seemingly startled by my question.

"You don't want to be my wife."

Her eyes opened wide and her heart began hammering in her chest. I could smell the perspiration as it began to bloom on her skin and the tension in the room was palpable. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally whispering, "That's not a question."

I could hear my mother's ring calling to me, begging to be released from my pocket. I lowered my eyes to Bella's left hand and envisioned what the ring would look like on her finger. Reaching down, I took her hand in my own, surprised by how clammy it was.

"I was worrying about why you felt that way."

"That's not a question, either," she choked.

"Please, Bella?" I pleaded.

"The truth?" she mouthed.

"Of course. I can take it, whatever it is." I could only pray that those words were true.

"You're going to laugh at me," she murmured.

"Laugh?" I asked, trying to hide my shock. I couldn't imagine any reason she could give for not wanting to be my bride that would make me laugh. "I cannot imagine that."

"You'll see…Okay, fine! I'm sure this will sound like some big joke to you, but really! It's just so…so…so _embarrassing_!" She leaned down and buried her head in my chest.

She was embarrassed? I couldn't imagine what would be embarrassing about marrying someone you love.

"I'm not following you," I admitted.

She tilted her head up and I could see the consternation in her eyes. "I'm not _that girl_, Edward," she cried. "The one who gets married right out of high school like some small-town hick who got knocked up by her boyfriend! Do you know what people would think? Do you realize what century this is? People don't just get married at eighteen! Not smart people, not responsible, mature people! I wasn't going to be that girl! That's not who I am…"

That was her reasoning for not wanting to marry me – the silly notions planted in her head by her mother during her childhood and a concern about societal labels and gossip?

"That's all?" I asked.

"Isn't that enough?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's not that you were…more eager for immortality than for just me?"

I was surprised when she began to laugh. I thought it was a perfectly reasonable question. Forever is a long time to commit to one person – she seemed eager for the transition, but fought against marriage at every turn.

"Edward!" she gasped between fits of giggles. "And here…I always…thought that…you were…so much…_smarter_ than me!"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, finding myself laughing along with her.

"Edward, there's no point to forever without you. I wouldn't want one day without you."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Still…" she sighed. "It doesn't change anything."

"It's nice to understand, though," I allowed. "And I do understand your perspective, Bella, truly I do. But I'd like it very much if you'd try to consider mine."

And then, once again, the laughter was gone. She sat up a little straighter and nodded slightly.

"You see, Bella," I said, taking her hand and looking into her eyes, thinking back to the fuzzy human memories of my youth. "I was always _that boy_. In my world, I was already a man. I wasn't looking for love – no, I was far too eager to be a soldier for that; I thought of nothing but the idealized glory of the war that they were selling prospective draftees then – but if I had found…"

I stopped, seeing the love in her eyes, the desire to understand my perspective. I continued, "I was going to say if I had found _someone_, but that won't do. If I had found _you_, there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I was _that boy_, who could have – as soon as I discovered that you were what I was looking for – gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations."

I smiled as my body ached to enact what I had just described. I could see myself, in this time and in the past, and always with Bella. Whether we had met in the past or in the present, it would always be her. I stared into her eyes, awaiting a response, but she seemed to be frozen in place.

"Breath, Bella," I said as she took in a big breath.

"Can you see my side, Bella, even a little bit?"

The space between her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "The thing is, Edward, in my mind, _marriage_ and _eternity_ are not mutually exclusive or mutually inclusive concepts. And since we're living in my world for the moment, maybe we should go with the times, if you know what I mean."

"But on the other hand, you will soon be leaving time behind altogether," I reminded her. "So why should the transitory customs of one local culture affect the decision so much?"

"When in Rome?" she countered, her voice wavering. I wondered if her resolve was beginning to waver as well.

"You don't have to say yes or no today, Bella. It's good to understand both sides, though, don't you think?"

"So your condition…?" she hesitated.

"Is still in effect. I do see your point, Bella, but if you want me to change you myself…"

"Dum, dum, dah-dum," she hummed what sounded like a very unenthusiastic wedding march.

I thought back to what seemed like an eternity ago when I had initially thought up the condition of marriage. I had done it, not only because I wanted to make her my wife, but because I believed it would buy me more time for her to remain human.

I was beginning to discover that time was becoming less and less important and my focus was instead turning to the idea of marriage. The longer I carried my mother's ring, the longer I waited for an answer from Bella, the more I wanted, no _needed_, to make her mine. But I would wait for her. I would wait until she was ready, wait an eternity if I had to. If she chose to become a vampire before marriage, then that was her choice and I wouldn't love her any less for it. Just knowing that she still wanted me, wanted to be with me more than she wanted immortality, would be enough to sustain me…for now.

**A/N: Thank you for your continued support of this story. I get a smile on my face every time I see a review alert in my inbox. I love hearing from and conversing with my readers. Don't be shy, I promise I don't bite! **

**Thanks to my beta NellyBear85 who helps me keep all these facts straight and reminds me when I forget little details. I couldn't do it without you!**

**Update 5/16/10: There has been a slight revision in this chapter thanks to the keen eyes of bursuc. Never be afraid to point it out if you see something that's not quite right – there are a LOT of facts to keep straight and I do sometimes make mistakes.**


	18. Chapter 17: Jasper

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

**A/N: We're passing 100,000 words with this chapter. WOOHOO!**

Chapter 17

Jasper

"I think you're right, Edward. It would be best to wait," Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Not one of us had a choice and I did promise that Emmett would be the last. I cannot proceed unless I know she is absolutely sure of her decision. I won't make that choice for someone else again."

His brow furrowed as he stroked his chin in thought. After the conversation with Bella, I knew I needed to inform Carlisle of her fears, of the possibility that she was not ready for this life.

"She will not be happy about this," I said as I ran my fingers through my unruly hair.

"Perhaps not, but she will understand. She will know when the time is right. And when that time comes, we _will_ fulfill our promise. Besides, we said _after_ graduation, but I didn't believe she intended to go through with it the moment the diploma reached her hand. Bella is a smart girl. She will be reasonable. She will need time to get her affairs in order."

"I hope you're right," I sighed. "I just wish there was something we could do. It seems that the truth continues to elude us. We don't know if Victoria will come back. We don't know who was in Bella's house. We don't know what's going on in Seattle. It's maddening!"

"Oh, just rub it in," Alice mumbled from her perch on the staircase.

"Alice, I didn't mean…"

"No, you can say it. I'm completely and utterly useless. I can't see a thing. I can't see Victoria. I can't see your mystery visitor. I can't see anything in Seattle. I feel completely blind," she sobbed, holding her head in her hands. _I can just feel it slipping away. I can't stand it. Why is this happening?_

"Maybe we should just go," Jasper said as he placed a comforting arm around his wife.

"No, Jazz," Alice whined.

"It's not as though I haven't dealt with this type of situation before," he assured her. "If it truly is a case of rogue newborns, then we need to put a stop to it before the Volturi catch wind of it."

"Surely they've heard of it by now," I argued. "The killings have been going on for months and it's only getting worse. Have you seen the news? The incidents are only increasing as time passes. Either someone is creating newborns with reckless abandon or the one newborn is not only feeding and killing, but possibly leaving some of their prey still alive and infected, creating more newborns to wreak havoc on the city."

"He's right," Carlisle nodded solemnly. "In either case, the Volturi would put a stop to it. Whether someone is creating these creatures and letting them run amok or a newborn is infecting others unintentionally, they wouldn't stand for it. As the incidents in the news increase, so does the risk of exposure."

"So when do we leave?" Emmett bellowed as he lumbered into the kitchen, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"You can't be serious," Rosalie frowned, smacking Emmett's arm.

_So eager for violence_, Carlisle thought as he shook his head.

"Should we even get involved at this point?" Alice asked. "If it's almost certain that the Volturi know, then why bother? We would only get in the way and the possibility remains that they could misconstrue the situation and think that we were involved or even responsible."

"But what if they don't know?" Jasper asked. "Do you really want them coming here?" I caught a brief flash of terror in Alice's eyes before she lowered her face into her hands once again. _Aro knows too much, sees too much…Edward, he covets us, wants us in his guard. If he comes here…_Her entire body shivered at the thought of what Aro could do to our family.

"I don't like this at all," Esme fretted as she buried herself in the circle of Carlisle's arms.

"Not one of us does, love," he soothed. "But if we need to go to Seattle to keep our family safe, then that is what we must do."

"But what if going to Seattle is exactly what tears our family apart?" she asked.

His brow furrowed and he looked to me. _What if she's right, Edward? Without Alice's sight, we are completely blind. We could be walking right into a trap. Is it worth the risk?_

Was it worth the risk? I would do anything to keep Bella safe, but did I have a right to ask my family to do the same? Could I ask them to risk everything for the woman I love?

"I can't answer that for you," I whispered and all eyes were on me, wondering what question I had answered and who had asked it.

Carlisle nodded slightly. _I believe it is_, he thought.

"It's time for school. I'm going to pick up Bella," I said, anxious to escape. "Alice, are you coming?"

She didn't look up, but instead mumbled something unintelligible under her breath and waved me on. Esme shot me a worried look and I smiled as encouragingly as I could before turning to walk to the garage.

I slid into the front seat and shut the door, closing myself into the tiny refuge of my vehicle. I leaned my head back against the seat and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms. All this talk of newborns and killings combined with the lack of Alice's sight was beginning to wear on me. I couldn't imagine how Bella must feel. I was thankful that she wasn't privy to our family meeting this morning. She would only see it as another reason for Carlisle to turn her without haste.

_No_, I shook my head. I wouldn't let it be that way for her. I wouldn't let her make that decision this way, not be forced into it.

The short drive to Bella's house was a blur, my mind racing to find a solution to our growing list of challenges. Charlie's cruiser was gone and the house stood quiet, a light drizzle spattering on the worn wood. I strode up to the house and rapped lightly on the door. I waited, but there was no answer.

I could hear Bella's heartbeat inside the house, hear her slightly labored breathing. I knocked again, this time a little more loudly…still nothing.

I turned the knob and the door slowly creaked open. I followed the sound of Bella's heart to the kitchen and found her there, standing by the kitchen table, with the newspaper in her hands. She seemed completely enamored by what she was reading and her hands were trembling. As a matter of fact, her whole body was quiverng. I glanced past her to the paper and read the headline: SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS.

"Bella?"

She gasped and pivoted on her heel to face me, the paper fluttering from her hands to the table. She stared at me with her mouth slightly agape, her body still shivering.

I reached out for her, taking her hand in mine. "Did I startle you?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I did knock…"

"No, no," she shook her head. "Have you seen this?" she asked as she pointed to the headline on the newspaper.

I debated for a moment, struggling with the desire to protect Bella from the knowledge that would terrify her and the promise not to keep it a secret.

"I hadn't seen today's news yet. But I knew it was getting worse. We're going to have to do something…quickly."

She furrowed her brow for a moment before looking up at me. "What does Alice say?" she asked.

"That's the problem. She can't see anything…though we've made up our minds half a dozen times to check it out. She's starting to lose confidence. She feels like she's missing too much these days, that something's wrong. That maybe her vision is slipping away."

"Can that happen?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "No one's ever done a study…but I really doubt it. These things tend to intensify over time. Look at Aro and Jane." She shivered at the memory.

"Then what's wrong?"

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment. "Self-fulfilling prophecy, I think. We keep waiting for Alice to see something so we can go…and she doesn't see anything because we won't really go until she does. So she can't see us there. Maybe we'll have to do it blind."

"No," she breathed, her trembling hand clutching my arm. As I looked into her eyes, I could see the abject fear there. She knew just enough information to scare her to death. Perhaps if she understood more, that would allay her fears better than my comfort could. And who better to explain to her the intricacies of newborns than Jasper. He was a veritable expert on the matter. Perhaps being able to grasp a better understanding of what it is to experience the first few years of this life would deter her in her decision.

"Did you have a strong desire to attend class today?" I asked and her eyes widened at the suggestion. "We're only a couple of days from finals; they won't be giving us anything new."

"I think I can live without school for a day. What are we doing?"

I lifted the paper from the table, folding it neatly under my arm. "I want to talk to Jasper."

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "Jasper?" she asked.

I nodded. "Jasper is what you would consider our resident expert on newborns. If that's what this is, and all the details coming from Seattle seem to confirm it, then he is the person we would look to."

"But how..?"

"I think it would be best if you heard it from him," I smiled, offering my hand. She hesitated, but took my hand and walked with me to the car.

The ride was silent. Bella seemed almost nervous, biting her lip and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. I wondered if all the stress was beginning to get to her or if there was something more. She seemed surprised that I wanted to speak to Jasper. Was she still afraid of him? I supposed it would only be natural considering their history.

I held Bella's hand as we walked through the front door. Esme looked up when she heard the door open and frowned disapprovingly. _Edward, it's one thing for you to skip school, but to bring Bella with you…I never thought I would say this, but you are setting a bad example for her._

"Hey, Edward," Emmett called as he strolled in from the kitchen. "Ditching, Bella?"

"We both are," I pointed out.

"Yes," he laughed, "but it's _her _first time through high school. She might miss something."

Bella reached out to playfully smack Emmett on the arm as I tossed the newspaper to Carlisle. He caught it with ease and began reading the headline.

"Did you see that they're considering a serial killer now?" I asked.

"They've had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning," he sighed. _It's surprising how little humans understand – how something so obvious to us can so easily elude them. They assume that because the killings are so similar in nature, that they must have been committed by the same person._

"We can't let this go on."

"Let's go now," Emmett jumped up. "I'm dead bored."

_Would you rather be dead or bored? _Rosalie's thoughts drifted from the second floor, along with a disapproving hiss.

Emmett rolled his eyes and waved her off. "She's such a pessimist."

"We'll have to go sometime," I said, facing Carlisle once again who immediately began shaking his head.

_We've been over this_, he thought. "I'm concerned. We've never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It's not our business. We aren't the Volturi." _And if we did intervene and Aro caught wind of it, he would certainly see our family as a threat to his power – as competition._

"I don't want the Volturi to have to come here," I argued. "It gives us so much less reaction time." I reached out to pull Bella closer to me. If the Volturi did come, Bella would certainly ask Carlisle to turn her as quickly as possible, while I would expend my best efforts to hide her from Demetri.

_It's all so tragic. _"And all those innocent humans in Seattle," Esme whispered to Carlisle. "It's not right to let them die this way."

"I know," Carlisle sighed.

_This is all too familiar. It reminds me so much of the wars in the South – the steadily increasing number of the dead and missing. What if it isn't a rogue newborn after all? What if someone is creating newborns for another purpose? Vampires still have territorial disputes, although they are much quieter than in my day. What if someone is resurrecting the strategy of creating a newborn army for the purpose of claiming another's territory?_

"Oh," I gasped, turning toward Jasper. His thoughts made perfect sense. From all I had seen in his memories, he was exactly right. This had all the markers of a newborn army. I couldn't understand why I hadn't realized the similarity before. But if the army calls Seattle home, what territory would they plan to take over? "I didn't think of that."

_It's the only thing that makes sense and all the facts point to that end. Someone is creating an army in Seattle._

"I see. You're right, that has to be it," I agreed. "Well, that changes everything."

_Yes, it could be much more dangerous than a mere rogue newborn – if we're dealing with someone who is purposely organizing and creating an army, then we will need another plan of attack – if we choose to become involved at all_, Jasper thought.

_ What are they talking about?_

_ I hate being left out of these conversations._

Bella looked from me to Jasper and back. I could hear the restless, worried thoughts of my family as they watched our silent exchange. "I think you'd better explain to the others," I nodded to Jasper.

_Are you sure? But I thought…with Bella here…_

I nodded, encouraging him to tell his story. It was time that Bella knew the truth. As much as it dismayed me, Bella was a part of this and she had every right to be just as informed as the rest of us. She needed to understand what she was up against – what we all could face in the coming months.

"What could be the purpose of this?" I muttered to myself as I began to pace the room. I knew everything that Jasper knew when it came to the creation, destruction, and managing of newborn – perhaps even more than _he_ knew himself. Why would someone be raising an army of newborns in Seattle? And why now? Whoever was doing it, they were certainly careless with those in their charge. It had to be someone with little experience with newborns.

"What is he rambling about?" I heard Alice say. "What are you thinking?"

I wondered what Jasper would say. How much information would he divulge? Would he tell Bella everything? Would Bella be able to handle it or would she run screaming? I wouldn't blame her if she did.

I could hear the uncertainty in Jasper's thoughts. He hesitated to speak, taking in the emotional climate of the room. His eyes fell on Bella and I could feel her confusion, her worry. I closed my eyes, reveling in the fact that I could see at least one aspect of her mind through my brother's ability. I didn't know why it hadn't occurred to me before, but through Jasper, I could feel Bella, I could understand her emotional state even if she couldn't verbalize it.

"You're confused," Jasper finally said as he continued to gaze at Bella. Her cheeks flushed as she nodded in confirmation.

"We're all confused," Emmett huffed.

"You can afford the time to be patient," Jasper countered. "Bella should understand this, too. She's one of us now."

I glanced up to see the surprised look on Bella's face. I had always hoped she felt like a part of the family and was certain my family members did their best to make her feel welcome, but she seemed genuinely surprised to hear it from Jasper. Admittedly, Jasper did tend to be more standoffish when it came to Bella – and understandably considering their history. But what he saw as reservation, Bella misinterpreted to be animosity. She couldn't be further off base.

Jasper, surprisingly, was one of the first members of my family to truly accept Bella. Alice could see our future and knew that Bella was right for me, but Jasper had the privilege of seeing into her heart. He could feel the love we shared, the loyalty, the trust, the commitment.

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" Jasper asked.

She hesitated a moment, shuffling her feet. "Not much," she whispered.

_Did you tell her anything of my history? How I became what I am, how I came to be with this family?_

"No," I admitted. "I'm sure you can understand why I haven't told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now."

_First, I'll need to show her. _Jasper began rolling up his sleeve, exposing the skin he always tried so carefully to conceal. What other vampires would consider to be badges of courage, meant to be displayed with pride as a warning to others, Jasper kept well hidden. Although his history was rich, he felt a certain amount of shame for his past and did his best to distance himself from the man he used to be.

He held his arm up to the light so Bella could see the scar more easily. The silvery crescent mark on his skin shimmered in the light – a permanent reminder of the one who had given it to him. I wondered if Jasper remembered how he had received every mark.

Bella's eyebrows arched as she looked closely at Jasper's arm. Her eyes widened as realization dawned. "Oh, Jasper, you have a scar exactly like mine." She held out her hand toward his, as though she were comparing the shapes. I could feel the venom rise in my throat as I remembered how she received hers. I hated that I allowed James to ever get that close to her, that his teeth had pierced her skin and his venom poisoned her system. The solitary scar on her hand was a constant reminder that I had almost been too late.

"I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella," Jasper murmured as he pushed the sleeve further up his arm, revealing the hundreds of scars that patterned across his skin.

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she brought her hand up to her face as she gasped. "Jasper, what _happened_ to you?"

"The same thing that happened to your hand – repeated a thousand times." He wore a slight smile on his face, but in his eyes, he was ashamed as he lightly brushed his hand over the raised marks on his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"_Why_?" she asked.

_Are you sure about this, Edward?_ Jasper thought, shooting me a furtive glance while Bella's eyes were fixated on the interlaced pattern of crescents. I nodded weakly, hating that Bella had to be exposed to such horrors, but knowing that it was necessary.

"I didn't have quite the same…upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely." _Confusion, shock, curiosity, pity…so many emotions. She seems quite conflicted, Edward. _

I moved closer to Bella, reaching out to grasp her hand. I watched her face intently. I had spent countless hours studying her face, interpreting her moods based on facial expressions. Now I had the unique opportunity to see the emotions on her face and know exactly how she was feeling at the moment, thanks to Jasper's ability.

"Before I tell you my story," he continued, "you must understand that there are places in _our _world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries. To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy…the perpetually thirsty."

I watched with rapt interest as emotions flickered across Bella's face, the thoughts filtering through Jasper's mind acting as a sort of narration. Bella had not spent much time with my brother, for obvious reasons, but if I had realized how valuable his gift could be for someone whose mind was silent to me, I might have encouraged them to spend more time together.

Enraptured was the best word I could use to describe how I felt at that moment. I had heard Jasper's personal history many times and knew more than he would willingly divulge, but watching the tale as it passed through the prism of Bella's emotions was an entirely new experience.

Jasper, just as the rest of us, could only experience the story as a vampire would, to feel and understand as only a vampire could. The human perspective was vastly different. Words we took for granted as mundane and ordinary, such as thirst and feed, were on the fringe of horror in Bella's mind. Naturally, she would associate the words with death and I could feel her body tense beneath my fingers as she continued to listen to Jasper's tale.

"I truly hope you survive…" Jasper quoted the last words he heard with his human ears. I shuddered, realizing that all too soon, Bella would be experiencing the same pain, the same agony that we all were forced to endure. He continued, "She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me…"

Bella was entranced listening to Jasper speak. Her heart rate had begun to steadily increase as the story progressed toward his transition and it would be galloping at a rate that bordered on terror if not for the blanket of calm Jasper was projecting onto her.

_She's intrigued, yet…afraid,_ Jasper thought. His eyes flickered to mine as I silently pleaded with him not to disclose any details regarding the transition itself. He sensed my concern and nodded slightly.

"A few days later…I was introduced to my new life." I closed my eyes for a moment and let out the breath I was holding. Bella's shoulders slumped slightly, her emotions a mixture of relief and disappointment at Jasper's omission.

As Jasper's account shifted from his human life to his new one as a vampire, I watched Bella's face even more closely for signs of distress. She still insisted that she was ready, that she wanted to be changed after graduation, but I knew that wasn't the case. And although Jasper passed over the gory details of his new life, I could still see and hear the trepidation that she struggled to keep hidden from me.

"I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong." Jasper looked up as Carlisle laid his hand on Jasper's shoulder, smiling warmly. "When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance."

_And we are so pleased that you did. Our family would not be complete without you,_ Carlisle thought. _My venom may not flow in your veins, but you will always be my son._

Bella shifted in her seat and leaned back into me. I could no longer see her face, but could still sense her emotions through Jasper's thoughts. Her emotional climate was so scattered, so disjointed – as though she didn't know how to feel, as though she were fighting an internal battle. I ran my hand lightly across her scalp, her hair flowing through my fingers like strands of fine silk. I wished I could see the inner workings of her mind, understand how she thought, how she perceived my world.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey."

Bella's shoulders tensed as Jasper continued, her emotions a mixture of sadness and guilt. As always, Bella blamed herself for the suffering of others – shouldering the responsibility for Jasper's weakness.

I thought back to her birthday party and shivered at the memory. Bella blamed herself for the paper cut, for the drop of blood that started the chain reaction that ended in our tragic parting. She believed that Jasper failed to resist the temptation because he was the newest one to our way of life, but she would now realize that it wasn't entirely true. Certainly, Jasper struggled more than the rest of us, but it was our collective weakness – mine, Alice's, Emmett's, Esme's – that pushed Jasper past the point of resistance. I closed my eyes and lowered my chin to my chest, ashamed in the part I played that night.

"…so I ducked into a little half-empty diner…She was there – expecting my, naturally. She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me."

I wrapped my arms around Bella and she intertwined her fingers with mine. Alice stood behind me, smiling at Jasper, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack," Jasper continued. "That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

" 'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said."

"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry ma'am.' " Alice laughed and Bella's head turned as Alice walked around me toward Jasper, reaching out for his hand.

"You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing." Their hands clasped together and they smiled warmly at each other. "For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

"I was just relieved," Alice rolled her eyes. "I thought you were never going to show up." I felt Bella's body vibrate against me with light laughter.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible," Jasper paused, shaking his head. "But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell out of them, too," I chuckled. Bella turned to me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Emmett and I were away hunting," I explained. "Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak – " I paused, nudging Alice, " – who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

I watched the memories replaying in the minds of my family – the unconventional way in which our family of five suddenly became seven.

"When I got home, all my things were in the garage," I grumbled. Bella's eyebrows shot up.

"Your room had the best view," Alice shrugged.

"That's a nice story," Bella smiled.

_Nice story?_ I was confident that I hadn't misinterpreted Bella's emotional reactions and knew with certainty that Jasper had not. _Nice? _If Bella was trying to cover up her fears, she was doing a poor job of it.

"I meant the last part," she continued, seeing the concerned looks on our faces. "The happy ending with Alice."

"Alice has made all the difference," Jasper smiled, taking Alice's hand and pressing it against his lips. "This is a climate I enjoy."

"An army," Alice whispered with an edge of panic in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I watched a new vision as it played out in Alice's mind – an army of newborn vampires, wreaking havoc on Seattle, but with no sign of their creator.

_An army? Now we're talkin'! Let's do this!_

_ An army of newborns – this is much worse than I feared. For what purpose would someone raise an army here?_

_ Oh, dear. So many lives lost already – how many more will suffer?_

Jasper thought for a moment before answering. "I thought I must be interpreting the signs incorrectly. Because where is the motive? Why would someone create an army in Seattle? There is no history there, no evidence. It makes no sense from a conquest standpoint, either; no one claims it. Nomads pass through, but there's no one to _fight _for it. No one to defend it from.

"But I've seen this before, and there's no other explanation. There is an army of newborn vampires in Seattle. Fewer than twenty, I'd guess. The difficult part is that they are totally untrained. Whoever made them just set them loose. It will only get worse, and it won't be much longer till the Volturi step in. Actually, I'm surprised they've let this go on so long."

Jasper was right, it didn't make sense. I reviewed the strategies in his mind, looked over the maps of red, and he was correct – no one fought to control Seattle, it was a free territory. So, for what purpose would someone raise an army in an open territory? Unless it was to take over an adjacent region…

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper stood and began to pace the room. "If we want to avoid the Volturi's involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will have to do it very soon. I can teach you how. It won't be easy in the city. The young ones aren't concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

What were we missing? There had to be something, some reason that we were overlooking. The venom in my veins ran cold as soon as the thought entered my mind. _Us. _I shook my head, searching for anything to explain it away, but it was the only thing that made sense.

"Maybe we don't have to," I murmured, still trying to wish away my conclusion. All eyes turned to me. "Does it occur to anyone else that the only possible threat in the area that would call for the creation of an army is…us?"

_Us? But we don't hunt humans…_

_ Someone who did not know of our lifestyle could see us as a large and possibly powerful coven. _

_ No, it can't be. If they…then that means…_

"Tanya's family is also near," Esme offered. _Please let there be another explanation. I can't lose my family, my children…_

I shook my head. "The newborns aren't ravaging Anchorage, Esme. I think we have to consider the idea that _we_ are the targets."

_Impossible. I would have seen it._ "They're not coming after us," Alice insisted. _Unless…_ "Or…they don't _know _that they are. Not yet." I watched as a series of seemingly inconsequential images passed through Alice's mind.

"What is that?" I asked. "What are you remembering?"

"Flickers," she replied. "I can't see a clear picture when I try to see what's going on, nothing concrete. But I've been getting these strange flashes. Not enough to make sense of. It's as if someone's changing their mind, moving from one course of action to another so quickly that I can't get a good view…"

"Indecision?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know…" Alice replied, rubbing her temples.

I could feel another piece of the puzzle beginning to fall into place. Something was oddly familiar about this and I began to get an unsettling sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Not indecision…_knowledge_," I said. "Someone who knows you can't see anything until the decision is made. Someone who is hiding from us. Playing with the holes in your vision."

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Who would know that?"

"Aro knows you as well as you know yourself." Bella shivered at the mention of his name and I wrapped my arm a little more tightly around her.

"But I would see if they'd decided to come…" Alice argued.

"Unless they didn't want to get their hands dirty."

"A favor," Rosalie suggested. "Someone in the South…someone who already had trouble with the rules. Someone who should have been destroyed is offered a second chance – if they take care of this one small problem…That would explain the Volturi's sluggish response."

I felt a chill run down my spine at the realization that Rosalie could be exactly right. The motivation was already there, all Aro needed was a means.

_No, impossible. Aro wouldn't._ "Why?" Carlisle asked, his expression despondent. "There's no reason for the Volturi –"

"It was there," I whispered. "I'm surprised it's come to this so soon, because the other thoughts were stronger. In Aro's head he saw me at his one side and Alice at his other. The present and the future, virtual omniscience. The power of the idea intoxicated him. I would have thought it would take him much longer to give up on that plan – he wanted it too much. But there was also the thought of you, Carlisle, of our family, growing stronger and larger. The jealousy and the fear; you having…not _more_ than he had, but still, things that he wanted. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't hide it completely. The idea of rooting out the competition was there; besides their own, ours is the largest coven they've ever found…"

Bella's mouth gaped open as she stared at me. I could feel the tension rolling off of her. The thought of Aro taking my family apart terrified her. I could only imagine the images that must have been going through her mind at the moment.

Carlisle shook his head. "They're too committed to their mission. They would never break the rules themselves. It goes against everything they've worked for."

"They'll clean up afterward. A double betrayal. No harm done." I remembered too clearly the naked desire Aro had for our abilities. If he wanted something badly enough, I was convinced that he would do anything to obtain it, regardless of the law.

_No, that's not how they operate. Their sole purpose is to enforce the law. _"No, Carlisle is right," Jasper shook his head. "The Volturi do not break rules. Besides, it's much too sloppy. This…person, this threat – they have no idea what they're doing. A first-timer, I'd swear to it. I cannot believe the Volturi are involved. But they will be."

Perhaps the Volturi weren't responsible for creating the army, but Rosalie's suggestion rang in my head. Perhaps they enlisted the aid of someone, telling them to create this army for the purpose of destroying us. If Aro could destroy all the members of my family with the exception of the ones he desired for his guard, we would have nothing left and no reasons not to join him. I could see him in my mind, offering retribution for those who killed our loved ones in exchange for our service and we would gladly accept.

"Then let's _go_," Emmett bellowed, breaking my concentration. "What are we waiting for?"

Carlisle's eyes locked with mine. _We are not equipped for this fight. Whether the Volturi are behind this or not, if we are the intended target, then it would behoove us to take the fight to them rather than sit and wait to be attacked. As much as it pains me to admit, we need to prepare ourselves._

I nodded in agreement and Carlisle turned to face Jasper. "We'll need you to teach us, Jasper." He hesitated, his brow furrowed and the words caught in his throat. "How to destroy them."

"We're going to need help. Do you think Tanya's family would be willing…?" Jasper asked. "Another five mature vampires would make an enormous difference. And then Kate and Eleazar would be especially advantageous on our side. It would be almost easy, with their aid."

"We'll ask."

Jasper pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it to Carlisle. "We need to hurry."

Carlisle hesitated, reluctantly reaching for the phone as though it were tainted. He walked toward the wall of windows and held the phone to his ear.

_Edward, perhaps this is beginning to become too much for Bella. She's becoming increasingly unnerved by our conversation. Perhaps…_

I nodded, acknowledging Jasper's insight into Bella's emotions and quickly pulled her to the sofa. She sat beside me, wringing her hands, but her eyes were locked on Carlisle. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly, trying my best to calm her nerves.

"Tanya, how are you? Yes, yes, everything's…well, we may need your assistance." Carlisle quickly explained our situation and was silent while Tanya responded.

_Oh no…_ _"_Oh, we didn't realize…that Irina felt that way." _Irina is angry with us…for what happened to Laurent. They were very close, closer than any of us realized._

"Damn it," I groaned, closing my eyes and pounding my other fist into the cushion of the couch. "Damn Laurent to the deepest pit of hell where he belongs."

"But Tanya, we consider you to be a part of our family. We had no part in Laurent's destruction. We are facing a dire threat and have little hope of success without your help. Won't you please consider…"

Carlisle paused as he listened to Tanya and the more she spoke, the more Carlisle's temper began to rise. _The wolves? Certainly not! _"There's no question of that," he asserted. "We have a truce. They haven't broken it, and neither will we. I'm sorry to hear that…Of course. We'll just have to do our best alone." Carlisle shut the phone and leaned his forehead against the glass, pressing his palm against the wall for support. Without the help of our extended family in Denali, we… I squeezed Bella's hand, trying to force the macabre thoughts from my mind.

"What's the problem?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Irina was more involved with our friend Laurent than we knew. She's holding a grudge against the wolves for destroying him to save Bella. She wants –" I hesitated as I looked into Bella's eyes. We could never agree to it. I could never agree to it. It would absolutely destroy her.

"Go on," Bella encouraged.

"She wants revenge. To take down the pack. They would trade their help for our permission."

"No!" she gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "Carlisle would never agree to it." But would I? It certainly would make our situation easier if I didn't have to contend with the wolves. But Bella would hate me – she would never forgive me if I had any hand in harming her friends. But if the wolves had not intervened, I would have killed Laurent myself for what he did to Bella. "Nor would I. Laurent had it coming – and I still owe the wolves for that."

"This isn't good," Jasper murmured. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" _Alice…_

I watched the emotions play across Bella's face as she glanced around the room at the faces of my family. I followed her gaze and tried to imagine what she must be thinking. If the fight turned out to be as even as Jasper was predicting, we would no doubt suffer a loss. But who...?

**A/N: You guys rock! I'm continually blown away by your comments and support for this story. Thank you, thank you! And thanks to all my reviewers who left unsigned reviews – I'd love to thank you all individually, so before you review, take a second to sign in. **

**Thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, who is probably my biggest cheerleader. And special thanks to mpg who introduced me to WC…great way to focus when you're trying to write!**


	19. Chapter 18: Preparation

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 18

Preparation

The room had settled into silence, each preoccupied with their own worries, thanks to our revelation about the newborns in Seattle. Bella stared blankly ahead, her eyes still fixated on Carlisle's still figure against the window. Her hands were cold as ice. I tightened my grip on her fingers and she slowly turned to face me with glassy eyes.

"Come with me," I whispered. I stood and pulled her up from the couch, wrapping my arm around her and leading her up the staircase.

She didn't say a word, walking in an almost trancelike state. I opened the door to my room and led her to the bed. She sat on the edge, casting her eyes to the floor. I climbed into the middle of the bed and reached for her, pulling her to me. Her head rested on my chest and my arms encircled her tightly.

A breath whooshed out of her lungs as she buried her face in my chest, the fabric becoming moist with the tears that sprung from her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her a little more tightly and pressed my lips to the crown of her head as she whimpered softly.

"You have nothing to fear," I assured her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about," she mumbled.

I shifted to the side and placed a finger under her chin, coaxing her to look at me. Her watery eyes reluctantly drifted toward mine and the sadness in them broke my heart.

"Bella, we can take care of ourselves. You don't need to worry about that."

"But Jasper said…"

"We _will_ get through this," I promised. "Jasper is an excellent strategist. He will think of something."

"I hope you're right," she whispered as a fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes. I leaned in, pressing my lips to her salty cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lip began to quiver as she struggled to fight back the tears.

"Edward…" she whimpered just before my lips silenced her words. The kiss was soft and gentle as she melted into my embrace. This was not about desire. This was not about passion. This was about pure love and devotion, an urgent need I felt to comfort her through my touch. I could feel the tension in her body begin to lessen as the seconds ticked by.

I pulled back, reaching up to stroke her face. "I love you," I whispered, pressing my lips once more to hers and trailing the kisses across her cheeks before placing a final kiss on her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head on my chest. I closed my own eyes as well and prayed that my reassurances were true.

Before long, it was time for Bella to go. Her father would be home soon and we didn't want to do anything that would raise suspicion. He would no doubt blame me if he knew Bella had skipped her classes today.

Bella was pensive on the drive back to her home. I hated to leave her, but I needed to hunt and confer with my brothers. I assured her that Esme would be keeping watch over her house, though it did little to dispel her fears.

I hunted quickly, barely sating my thirst. I was anxious to get back home, to see if Jasper had been able to come up with anything – anything that would give us an advantage in the coming fight.

Jasper was pacing the length of the living room when I walked through the door. Carlisle was sitting in a corner, speaking into the phone in hushed tones.

_I don't like the idea, but it may be our only option._

"What's our only option?" I asked and Jasper's head snapped up.

"The fight is too even," he explained. "If our friends in Denali won't come to our assistance, perhaps there are others we could enlist."

"Such as?" I asked, concerned about the idea of other vampires coming to Forks – vampires who didn't share in our particular lifestyle.

"Carlisle is on the phone now and I have been attempting to contact Peter and Charlotte." _And as much as I hate to admit it, Maria could be a valuable asset if we could convince her to help. Although, the thought of seeing her again…Alice would not be pleased._

Maria? Here? Her skills would indeed offer us a distinct advantage, but at what cost? How would Jasper react if he were to see her again? I was almost certain that Alice would expend every effort to convince him not to involve Maria.

"I don't think…" I began.

"I know, I know," Jasper cut me off. "Perhaps we should reserve contacting Maria as a last resort."

"I think that would be wise," I nodded.

We both turned as Carlisle pinched his phone shut and lowered his head into his hands. Esme wrapped an arm around his shoulder and shot us a worried glance. I wondered to myself if this was how Carlisle looked during my absence – despondent, completely devoid of hope.

"Any luck?" Jasper asked, although the answer was already quite obvious.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "Most of our friends are travelers, nomads, who don't stay in the same place for long. Tracking them down will not be easy and with the timeline we've set, I'm beginning to lose hope that any help will come."

"We'll keep trying," I encouraged. "That's all we can do."

_I know._ Carlisle nodded as he reached his hands up to clasp Esme's face, bringing her lips to his._ My love, my wife. I cannot lose you…or our children. I couldn't bear it._

I turned to Jasper, allowing my parents their tender moment together. "Timeline?" I whispered.

"It's already gone on too long. We can't afford to wait any longer. We will begin training as soon as possible and take the fight to them within a week's time."

"A week?" I staggered back. _So soon_…there wasn't enough time to prepare. But it had to be done. We had to protect our town, protect our friends, protect Bella.

Jasper nodded and resumed pacing.

-x-

"You can't be serious," Bella gasped. "You've completely lost your mind!"

"Say whatever you like about me," Alice shrugged. "The party is still on."

Bella continued to stare at my sister – giving her the exact same look I had given her when she refused to cancel the graduation party. We needed to be preparing for a war, not spending our time socializing.

"Oh, calm down, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "There's no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent."

"But…the…you…I…insane!"

"You've already bought my present," Alice added. "You don't have to do anything but show up."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate."

"Graduation is what's going on right now," Alice argued, "and a party is so appropriate it's almost passé."

"Alice!"

Alice reached across the table to take Bella's hand. Speaking in hushed tones, she said, "There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that's going to take a little time. As long as we're sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good stuff. You're only going to graduate from high school – for the first time – once. You don't get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot."

I cut my eyes at Alice. This was not the time nor the place for such a discussion – not to mention the fact that I hated the reminder that Bella's transition was fast approaching. She responded promptly by sticking her tongue out at me. _You know it's true, Edward. I thought that you, more than anyone else, would understand – want Bella to have a chance to participate in every human experience she can while she still has time._

"What few things do we need to get in order?" Bella asked, breaking the silent exchange between me and my sister.

Alice opened her mouth to respond, but I began speaking before she had the opportunity. "Jasper thinks we could use some help. Tanya's family isn't the only choice we have. Carlisle's trying to track down a few old friends, and Jasper is looking up Peter and Charlotte. He's considering talking to Maria…but no one really wants to involve the southerners."

_Certainly not!_ Alice shivered.

"It shouldn't be too hard to convince them to help. Nobody wants a visit from Italy."

_That's if we have any luck of reaching anyone,_ Alice added.

Bella's brow furrowed for a moment before she looked up at me. "But these friends – they're not going to be…_vegetarians_, right?"

"No." I hated the thought of other vampires coming to Forks as much as Bella did. Even though they were friends, they could still pose a threat to Bella's safety.

"Here? In Forks?" she asked, her voice raising an octave.

"They're friends," Alice reassured her. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. And then, Jasper has to teach us a few courses on newborn elimination…"

Now that was something I could look forward to – for too long, I felt helpless against faceless threats that I had no control over. The opportunity to personally destroy something that threatened the safety of the ones that I loved would be more than fulfilling.

"When are you going?" Bella asked, turning from Alice to me. I could see the dread in her eyes, the fear that one of us may be lost.

"A week," I said. "That ought to give us enough time." Bella gaped at me, but I maintained my calm façade. I couldn't allow her to know how concerned I truly was with our dwindling timeline. It was barely enough time to prepare for the fight and even less time to attempt to increase our numbers.

"You look kind of green, Bella," Alice whispered.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me, flashing my sister a worried glance. "It's going to be fine, Bella. Trust me."

Alice's eyes fluttered for a moment and I saw in her eyes the image of Bella begging Carlisle to change her now so she could assist in the fight. I narrowed my eyes, curious where this vision was originating from. Bella had made no mention… _Don't overreact – she's about to ask. And don't worry…it won't come to that._

"You're looking for help," Bella whispered.

"Yes," Alice answered. _Maintain your calm, Edward. _

"_I_ could help."

Even with the warning, to hear the words come from her mouth elicited an involuntary reaction. I could feel my body stiffen of its own accord and the hiss that rolled from my lips garnered another warning glare from Alice.

"That really wouldn't be _helpful_," Alice replied.

"Why not? Eight is better than seven. There's more than enough time."

"There's not enough time to make you helpful, Bella. Do you remember how Jasper described the young ones? You'd be no good in a fight. You wouldn't be able to control your instincts, and that would make you an easy target. And then Edward would get hurt trying to protect you."

Bella's shoulders slumped in defeat and I began rubbing her arm to console her. I hated this. I hated that she was so afraid. I hated that some barrier was seemingly in our way at every turn. And I hated that Bella was being made, once again, to feel completely helpless.

"Not because you're afraid," I whispered just before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Oh," Alice exclaimed. _You have got to be kidding me! Her own mother? Why did Phil have to break his leg now? _"I hate last-minute cancellations. So that puts the party attendance list down to sixty-five…"

"_Sixty-five_!" Bella interrupted, her head shooting up.

"Who canceled?" I asked, knowing that the information would distract Bella from the fact that Alice had planned a ridiculously large party that included most, if not all, of the senior class.

"Renée," Alice grumbled.

"What?"

"She was going to surprise you for graduation," Alice explained, "but something went wrong. You'll have a message when you get home."

Bella's shoulders slumped as she leaned forward on the table, resting her head on folded arms.

_I'm sorry_, Alice thought, but I shook my head. She had nothing to apologize for. Bella had every right to be disappointed that her mother would not be attending her graduation, but it couldn't be helped. I rubbed my hand soothingly in slow circles on Bella's back, feeling the flow of air as it moved in and out of her lungs.

I wished that there were something I could do for her. She expended too much of her energy fretting about circumstances she had no control over. I could see in her eyes that she longed to be included, to have a purpose. But I couldn't allow it. The dangers were too great and I could not risk losing her – not now, not ever.

Bella still seemed distressed as we pulled in front of her house. I reached across the space to grasp her hand. She looked up and managed a weak smile.

"Are you worried about your exams tomorrow?" I asked, knowing that there were more dangerous obstacles looming than Calculus. "I could help you study," I offered.

"I don't even think I can concentrate at this point," she muttered. "Exams don't seem quite so important when you know there's an army of vampires planning to come to your hometown."

"We're going to stop them," I assured her.

"So you say. That still doesn't make me worry any less – if it's not my friends and Charlie in danger, then it's you and your family. I just can't stand it."

"Please, trust me. Everything will be fine and in a week's time, you'll be wondering what all the fuss was about."

"I hope you're right," she whispered, picking her bag up off the floor.

The next instant I was out of my seat and opening her door for her. I leaned in, close enough to feel the heat radiating from her skin, and I whispered, "I am."

Bella walked into the kitchen and promptly picked up the phone. I watched her face as she listened to the message from her mother, a lengthy explanation filled with apologies and excuses for her absence from her only daughter's high school graduation. Certainly, her husband needed to be cared for, but it was a shame that Renée couldn't find even one day to celebrate with her daughter. I wondered to myself if our time in Florida was the last time that Bella would see her mother. I shuddered to think that they wouldn't be allowed a true farewell.

"Well, that's one," Bella sighed as she set the phone back down on the receiver.

"One what?" I asked.

"One person I don't have to worry about getting killed this week."

I rolled my eyes at her, maintaining my insistence that she was making a much bigger deal of this than was necessary. She couldn't know the truth.

"Why won't you and Alice take this seriously?" she spat. I was surprised by the level of anger in her voice. "This is _serious_."

"Confidence," I smiled.

"Wonderful," she grumbled, picking up the phone once more. Her mother's voice came on the line and she immediately began delivering apology after apology, eliciting a number of reassurances from Bella.

I stood in silence, watching Bella as she listened to her mother. I reached up, running my fingers through the silky strands of her hair, mesmerized by the change in hue as the sunlight passed through it. I did my best to remain calm, to exude confidence – I almost had myself convinced. The trick would be to convince Bella of the same.

She rolled her eyes at something her mother had said and looked up at me. Her eyes narrowed a minute fraction, as though she were trying to ferret out what she believed I was hiding. I smiled as believably as I could manage, praying that she didn't see through me.

She said her goodbyes to her mother and placed the phone back onto the receiver. Turning, she reached up on her toes to kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter. I could feel her lips smiling triumphantly against mine. Her fingers gripped my hair, pulling me closer and deepening our kiss as her legs wrapped around my waist.

Her lips were soft and yielding, molding to mine. The tip of my tongue flickered across her bottom lip and they tasted like a perfect blending of the most fragrant flower and the sweetest honey. They parted and I breathed in the sweet breath that flowed from her lips, letting it swirl in my head until I felt dizzy.

Our bodies pressed together and I reveled in the way my body warmed to hers the longer we touched. Her kisses began to become more urgent, her lips pressing forcefully against mine, her fingers scraping against my scalp. Every cell in my body ached for her, begging to be given over to my growing desire. Her heels began digging into the back of my legs, pulling me ever closer to her.

The sound of her thrumming heart filled my ears. The sweet scent of her breath fogged my senses. She was pushing me to the brink and I could feel my resolve slipping.

She struggled to maintain contact as I gently pushed her back. Jasper remained adamant that I would have perfect self-control, that I didn't have enough faith in myself, but I couldn't bring myself to risk it.

I chuckled at her dejected expression as I unraveled myself from her limbs and moved to sit beside her. "I know you think that I have some kind of perfect, unyielding self-control, but that's not actually the case."

"I wish," she scoffed.

_If only she knew…_I needed to find my focus. At any moment, my resolve could snap completely and I would break every promise I ever made to myself. The temptation was far too great, but I couldn't allow myself to give in. _Come on, Edward, talk about something else. Stop looking at her lips and focus!_

"After school tomorrow, I'm going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Just for a few hours – we'll stay close. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett should be able to keep you safe."

"Ugh," she huffed, "I hate being babysat."

"It's temporary."

"Jasper will be bored. Emmett will make fun of me," she whined.

"They'll be on their best behavior." _And if they're not, they'll have to answer to me._

"Right." She paused for a moment, pouting, but then her expression changed. I could almost see the light bulb blazing over her head – just knowing that she had come up with some sort of scheme to convince my family not to 'babysit', as she put it. I shuddered to think of the possibilities, but if I had to guess, the word _Jacob_ would soon be falling from her lips.

"You know…" she paused, batting her eyelashes. "I haven't been to La Push since the bonfire."

_I knew it._ If I didn't have to worry about rabid newborns attacking, it was the wolves – who could potentially be even more dangerous. A newborn would pose only a physical threat, one I could easily deal with, but the threat that Jacob posed was far more treacherous. His method of attack was subtle and underhanded – one that I could not easily thwart without harming Bella or our relationship in the process. I couldn't destroy him without destroying her – it was a delicate balance that I was forced to maintain.

"I'd be safe enough there," she continued.

I knew that she would be safe. Jacob had proven himself trustworthy enough to keep Bella out of harm's way – much to my disappointment, given that I could no longer use that as a reason to keep her away. Jacob was perfectly clear that he would not stop in his pursuit of Bella and, unfortunately, I could do nothing to stop him. Once again, I was forced to be the bigger man and could only put my trust in Bella's love for me.

"You're probably right," I sighed, trying to shake the feeling that I had already lost her, the feeling that always came over me when Jacob was mentioned.

"Are you thirsty already?" she asked, changing the subject and tracing her finger along my cheekbone. Bella, ever observant as she was, had noticed that my eyes were not dark as they generally were before a hunt.

I wasn't thirsty, but if we were going to prepare for a battle, we needed to be as physically strong as possible. I shivered, remembering the suggestion in Jasper's mind that we stray from our diet of animal blood. The thought of consuming human blood after all these years was quite a temptation, but one that we couldn't risk. We struggled for too long and too hard to maintain this lifestyle and, even if it would aid us in the fight, I couldn't go back to that life.

"Not really," I shrugged. I watched as her eyes narrowed, knowing that she wouldn't be satisfied with my answer. "We want to be as strong as possible," I added. "We'll probably hunt again on the way, looking for big game."

"That makes you stronger?" she asked.

I fought the urge to hold back, to keep some secrets hidden from her for her own protection. If she knew that the newborns, full of human blood, were stronger than we were, it would only cause her to worry more and possibly take drastic measures to try and help. But it wasn't worry I saw in her eyes, only an interest in learning. And I promised that there would be no more secrets.

"Yes, human blood makes us the strongest, though only fractionally. Jasper's been thinking about cheating – adverse as he is to the idea, he's nothing if not practical – but he won't suggest it. He knows what Carlisle will say."

She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment as though she were considering the option before finally whispering, "Would that help?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. We aren't going to change who we are."

I could see the wheels turning in her mind, trying to figure out a way to increase the chances of success. I could only imagine what schemes she would come up with. I hated that she was put in the position to have to think of such things.

"That's why they're so strong, of course," I said, distracting her. "The newborns are full of human blood – their own blood, reacting to the change. It lingers in the tissues and strengthens them. Their bodies use it up slowly, like Jasper said, the strength starting to wane after about a year."

"How strong will _I_ be?" she asked, the corners of her mouth beginning to turn up in a sly smile.

"Stronger than I am," I grinned.

Her smile grew bigger. "Stronger than Emmett?"

"Yes," I chuckled, imagining Emmett's disappointment when he discovered he could be beaten by a girl. "Do me a favor and challenge him to an arm-wrestling match. It would be a good experience for him."

Her laughter filled the room, but her smile soon faded. She slid down from the counter and breathed out a sigh. "Time to study," she muttered.

"Would you like some help?" I offered.

"You can help as long as you promise not to distract me," she smirked, throwing her book bag onto the table and unloading her books.

"I promise," I said, raising one hand and placing the other over my heart. She rolled her eyes at me as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

I sat beside her, watching intently as she rifled through her notes. How inconvenient it must be to be human sometimes – one of the significant advantages of vampirism was a perfect memory. I had no need to review notes – or take them for that matter.

The skin between her brows puckered. Her pencil thumped steadily on the table, a nervous habit I noted when she was trying to concentrate. The sunlight streaming through the window cast a red glow about her, her auburn tresses like smoldering flames. I reached out, twirling a lock between my fingers, mesmerized by the texture and color.

"Um, Edward…"

"Hmm?"

"You're distracting me," she sighed, swatting my hand away. I chuckled, leaning over to place a swift kiss on her cheek, before folding my arms on the table.

Midway through the afternoon, when Bella felt reasonably sure that I wouldn't object, she picked up the phone to call Jacob. After several rings, he answered and I was surprised at his gruff tone.

"Jacob?" she asked.

"What...huh? Bells?"

"Hey, did I wake you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I must have fallen asleep. What's going on?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come for a visit tomorrow afternoon."

"What – you mean your leech is gonna let you out to play?" he teased, although his tone indicated he was more serious than Bella would believe.

"Jacob!" she scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, reflex reaction. You can come over any time, you're always welcome, you know that."

"Thanks Jake. Edward asked if we could meet like last time," she said, turning to roll her eyes at me.

"Um, sure, that's fine. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after my exams," she agreed.

"I'll be there."

"Thanks, Jake," she smiled as she hung up the phone.

-x-

Bella gave me a half-hearted smile as she returned to her desk after turning her exam into Mr. Varner. She seemed relieved that the test was over, but nervous about her work. Courtesy of the student who kept looking over her shoulder, I could see that most of her answers were correct.

The bell rang shortly thereafter and Bella threw her bag over her shoulder as she stood from her desk.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Mm, hmm," she nodded.

Jacob had agreed to maintain the same arrangement we set on Bella's previous visit. Bella still complained about being handed off, but I assured her that it made me feel better knowing that when she left my protection, I could be sure that she was in the protection of another. However much she disliked it, she was willing to allow me that.

"So how do you feel you did on your exams? I asked.

She blew out a breath. "History was easy, but I don't know about the Calculus. It seemed like it was making sense, so that probably means I failed."

I laughed at her lack of confidence. "I'm sure you did fine. Or, if you're really worried, I could bribe Mr. Varner to give you an A," I teased.

"Er, thanks, but no thanks."

I began to laugh, but the lighthearted moment disappeared the moment Jacob's thoughts came into my head.

_Just tell her, you've got nothing to lose. It's now or never. You love her. She needs to know. She needs to know that she has a choice – a better choice. Man, I'm tired…_

My fingers flexed and my smile disappeared when Jacob's car came in to view.

_I'm telling her today, Cullen, and there's nothing you can do about it. She loves me – I know it, you know it, and today she will realize it. I'm going to prove to her that I'm the better man for her. She deserves that. She shouldn't have to become a monster for you._

Bella laid her hand on my arm. "What's wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want her to know that Jacob was getting to me. Besides, regardless of the outcome, Jacob was right – Bella deserved an opportunity to choose. It was the least I could do for her, even if the very thought made my heart ache.

"Nothing," I sighed.

_What's wrong, bloodsucker? Am I getting under your skin? Good…why don't you come out here and show Bella what you're really like._

"You're not _listening_ to Jacob, are you?" she asked, pointing a finger at me.

"It's not easy to ignore someone when he's shouting."

"Oh," she murmured. "What's he shouting?"

"I'm absolutely certain he'll mention it himself."

_Come on, Cullen. She came here to see me. Why don't you let her out of the car and take a hike?_ Jacob honked his horn impatiently and I turned to glare at him.

"That's impolite," I hissed, my anger beginning to rise to the surface.

"That's Jacob," Bella sighed before opening her door and jogging over to Jacob's car. I watched helplessly as the distance between us grew larger. I could feel the hatred bubbling under my skin and I gripped the steering wheel with all my might to keep myself in place. I spun the car around, promising myself that I wouldn't turn back.

I tried not to imagine how her afternoon would go, but my mind refused to relent. I could see her joking happily with her friend, perhaps walking along the beach. He may try to hold her hand – would she jerk hers away? And how would she react when he professed his love?

Would she see all the things he could offer her that I could not? Would she realize all she was giving up to be with me? It didn't matter how many times I emphasized that she didn't need to sacrifice anything for me – that I loved her just as she was – she insisted that we were unequal. She wanted to change. But if she were with Jacob, she wouldn't have to.

I pounded my fist against the dashboard and ground my teeth together. Of all the dangers we were facing, all the threats that terrorized us – Jacob was the one that I feared the most.

I pulled into the garage and sat for a moment to collect myself. _It's only one afternoon_, I told myself. I could survive without Bella for one afternoon and I just had to have enough faith in our love to realize that Jacob was fighting a losing battle. Alice would have told me if she had seen this as a possibility, right?

I opened the door and happened to glance at the passenger seat. The phone I had given Bella in case of an emergency lay there. A new wave of unease crashed over me. What if she needed me? She had no way to reach me.

I ran into the house to find my family waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he rose from his seat.

"In a moment. Alice, can I have a word?"

Alice skipped to my side and took my arm. "Can you keep an eye on Bella for me?" I asked.

She had a puzzled expression on her face. "Edward, you know when she's with him, I can't see…"

"I know, I know, but she doesn't have her phone. Please, if you see anything at all, would you call me?"

"You know I will," she said.

"And we'll be here if anything goes down," Emmett boasted, cracking his knuckles.

"And I'll keep _him_ in line," Jasper chuckled, reaching over to put Emmett in a headlock.

"Get off," Emmett whined as he struggled to escape Jasper's grip.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them alone?" Esme whispered to Carlisle.

Carlisle chuckled. "Boys will be boys, Dear, no matter how old they are."

"Are we ready?" Rosalie asked, clearly not interested in discussing the eternal youth, or immaturity, of her husband.

I nodded, eager to go so I could be back sooner in case Bella happened to call. _I'll keep an eye out,_ Alice thought as she waved me on.

We set out into the forest. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie took off into the trees, but I held back at a slower pace. I was too worried to concentrate on the hunt. I wondered if this was how Bella felt when she was trying to study for her exams. I took the first animal that crossed my path, a large buck, and turned back home. We would hunt again before fighting, but now I felt I needed to get back.

Jasper looked curiously at me as I strolled back through the door alone. _Back so soon?_

I nodded and turned toward the garage. I shut the door and picked up the phone. I turned it over in my hands, staring at it as though I could force it to ring by sheer will alone. I turned on the engine and waited. The moment Bella needed me, I would be ready.

**A/N: I'm getting more excited the closer we get to the movie – got your tickets yet? We're starting to get to some of my favorite parts in the book. Thank you for sticking with me this long and for your amazing support. I love hearing from everyone and always write back, so if you leave a review, please sign in so I can respond. And if anyone is interested in chatting about this story, Twilight, etc. you can follow me on Twitter Sunray16**

**Thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, who stays up late with me and is my go-to-gal when I wanna talk Twilight. And special thanks to misticbutterfly for her help with this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19: Clash

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 19

Clash

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._ The second hand on my watch ticked away the seconds, each click resounding in my ears like the gong of a clock tower. The hunting party had returned and their thoughts were curious and concerned about my behavior, but they were kind enough to leave me to my solitude. Rosalie peeked her head in once, but rolled her eyes when she saw me and turned to go back into the house.

The tiny phone that sat on the dash remained silent. Several hours passed and I had heard absolutely nothing from Bella. I tried to calm myself, to reassure myself that it was nothing, but the alarmist in me was prepared for the worst. I tried to envision her chatting and smiling, but the thoughts of her in some kind of pain kept creeping into my mind.

I drummed my fingers along the steering wheel, silently composing. If I didn't feel the need to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice, I would take to the piano to calm my nerves. The music always soothed me. I had been arranging a new melody in my head, but had yet to hear it played.

I shook my head. Perhaps it was silly for me to sit and wait like this. If I were in the house, it would take no time at all to get to my car. My fingers reached for the keys as I prepared to turn off the ignition, but the sight of Alice standing in the doorway gave me pause.

She strolled over and leaned her arms on the open window. "I thought you might be interested to know that Charlie just disappeared," she said.

_Charlie disappeared? But that could only mean…_ "So, Jacob is at Bella's house? Or did Charlie go to La Push?"

"Charlie was sitting in the living room of his house just before he disappeared. I think it's safe to assume that Jacob or another member of the wolf pack is there…and if _he's_ there, then that means…"

"Bella's home," I finished. We both startled as the phone on the dash began to vibrate.

"I hate being surprised," Alice muttered.

I picked up the phone, instantly recognizing Bella's phone number. "Bella?" I answered, smiling at Alice who patted me on the shoulder before walking back into the house. "You left the phone…I'm sorry, did Jacob drive you home?"

"Yes," she groaned. "Will you come and get me, please?"

She didn't have to ask me twice, but the tone of her voice concerned me. Something was wrong. She didn't sound like herself. Was she sore with me because I was not there to meet her? Or had he done something to her? _If he hurt her, I swear..._

The tires screeched as I swung out of the garage and onto the road. "I'm on my way," I said. "What's wrong?"

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken."

Why would her hand be broken? I should have known better than to trust that mongrel! I warned Bella that he was dangerous, that he wasn't in complete control of himself, but, like an idiot, I allowed her to convince me otherwise. _What a fool I was!_

"What happened?" I asked, focusing on maintaining my calm, but finding it increasingly difficult.

"I punched Jacob," she murmured.

"Good." He had it coming to him for quite some time. I was only disappointed that it wasn't I who had the pleasure. "Though I'm sorry you're hurt," I added. Bella certainly had to have a reason to do such a thing. Did he say something disparaging against me or my family that set her off? Or did he do something to her?

He said very clearly in his thoughts that today was the day he would profess his love – if he forced himself on her and she injured herself trying to pry him away…

My fingers gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. I pressed the accelerator closer to the floor, anxious to get to Bella.

"I wish I'd hurt _him_," she grumbled. "I didn't do any damage at all."

That was something I would be happy to remedy. It would be my pleasure. "I can fix that," I offered.

"I was hoping you would say that."

My eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't like Bella to resort to violence of any kind. She always seemed to prefer the diplomatic approach. For her to give me carte blanche to harm Jacob must mean that he did something absolutely reprehensible. I could kill him for hurting her. I wanted to. The monster within hissed in anticipation, salivating at the thought of spilling his blood, of making him suffer.

"That doesn't sound like you. What did he _do_?"

"He kissed me," she spat.

The car lurched forward as I pushed the car's acceleration to the limit. All the animosity, all the hatred I felt toward Jacob came rushing to the surface. How dare he put his hands on her! It was quite clear that if Bella's reaction to his kiss was to punch him, that he touched her against her will. What kind of man does that to someone he purports to love? Had he no respect for her at all?

The only sound I could hear over the roar of the engine was Bella's soft breathing in the phone. It was Charlie who broke the silence. "Maybe you ought to take off, Jake," he said.

He was still there. _Perfect._ I would teach that mangy dog a lesson in respect.

"I think I'll hang out here, if you don't mind," Jacob replied. My teeth clenched together when I heard his voice and I pushed the car even faster, the engine groaning in protest. I didn't care. He was still there and, by the sound of it, daring me to come for him. Well, I couldn't disappoint him, now could I?

"Your funeral," Charlie said. And it would be, although when I finished with him, it was likely that there wouldn't be anything left to bury.

"Is the dog still there?" I asked Bella, although I already knew the answer.

"Yes," she sneered.

That was all I needed to hear – she knew my intentions and I had given her the opportunity to tell me to back down. She didn't. "I'm around the corner," I said before hanging up. I tossed the phone into the passenger seat and the tires squealed as I rounded the corner and screeched to a halt in front of Bella's home.

I threw the door open and stormed toward the house. I stopped short when Jacob appeared at the door and crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled. "You have no right to touch her – she doesn't belong to you."

"She doesn't belong to you either," he scoffed. "And she kissed me back, did she tell you that part?"

Venom burned in my throat, coating my teeth. I reached out, gripping the collar of Jacob's t-shirt with both hands. "Get your hands off me!" he shouted.

"Is that what she said to you when you assaulted her?"

"I said get off!" he yelled, grabbing my forearms and trying ineffectively to pry my hands from his shirt. The fabric began to tear away as I clasped his shoulders and swung him over my head, slamming him back down to the ground.

The breath whooshed from his lungs and he winced in pain. I stood over him, watching with disgust as he struggled to raise himself up. "Get up," I commanded. "If you think you're man enough for her, then get up and fight like one."

A loud growl rumbled in his chest as he rose to his feet. His fists were clenched, the tendons standing out, his knuckles white in contrast to his russet skin. He stalked toward me with a determined look on his face.

His arm reared back and his fist thrust forward. I could feel the change in air flow and hear the whistle as his hand came within inches of my face. I ducked under his arm and thrust my arms out, propelling him backward.

He roared in frustration and his body began to vibrate violently as he staggered to regain his balance. There was a loud ripping sound and I watched in fascination as the cells in his body seemed to explode with energy. He transformed so quickly, even I had difficulty following the chain of events that resulted in the wolf crouching before me.

He snarled, baring his teeth, taking a step toward me. I dug my heels into the ground, bracing myself for his attack. Then, all at once, he sprung. He lunged for me, his teeth snapping so closely to my neck that I could feel the heat of his breath. I locked my arms around his chest and threw him back to the ground.

He twisted midair and, surprisingly, landed on his feet, quickly spinning to face me again. He came at me again, and again, but each time I threw him off like a rag doll.

"Have I made my point?" I hissed.

_Never, _he thought before roaring so loudly that the windows of the house began to shudder. I was growing weary of this dance. For so long I had dreamed of ending him, of putting a permanent end to his interference in our lives. Like any threat, he needed to be eliminated.

He lunged once again and I slammed my fist forward, making contact with his chest. I heard the sickening crack of breaking bones as he crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Edward?"

My head snapped up at the sound of Bella's voice. She stood in the doorway with a horrified expression as she watched Jacob writhe in agony.

"Edward, what have you done?"

I glanced from Bella's face back to Jacob and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force the images away. The shocked silence was replaced by the tinkling sound of ice cubes knocking together. "It's swelling," I heard Bella say.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing before me except for the closed front door. I turned back and there was no injured wolf thrashing on the ground, there was no terrified Bella standing in the doorway.

"Maybe you should pick on people your own size," Charlie advised.

I blinked several times, erasing the horrors of my imagination, and took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Maybe," Bella said just before the door swung open. She grimaced as she balanced a bag of ice over her injured hand.

"Let me see," I whispered, reaching for her hand. She removed the ice and gingerly placed her hand in mine. I took great care not to jostle her. If it was indeed broken, I didn't want to risk any more damage. I lifted her hand to my face, examining it closely for any warning signs of a break. Her knuckles were beginning to bruise and there was noticeable swelling. Her hand trembled slightly and I could hear the scraping of bone against bone.

"I think you're right about the break," I admitted, a little impressed. "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

"As much as I have," she groaned. "Not enough, apparently." She seemed genuinely disappointed that her punch didn't seem to have any effect on Jacob – even as a deterrent. I carefully lifted her hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle, barely hovering over the surface of her skin.

"I'll take care of it," I promised, lowering her hand. The muscles in my throat tightened in anticipation. It was high time I taught Jacob a lesson. If Bella was unsuccessful in discouraging his advances, perhaps a firmer approach was required. "Jacob," I called.

_Oh no, not on my watch._ "Now, now," Charlie warned. He would, no doubt, take the mongrel's side. He made no qualms about his preference of Jacob over me where his daughter was concerned.

The couch springs squeaked as Charlie rose from his seat, his steps growing louder as he approached. Jacob appeared first. His arms were folded across his chest and he wore a smug smirk on his face – one I would be happy to remove.

_ Bring it on, leech_, Jacob thought._ Let's do this._

Charlie glanced at Jacob, but focused his disapproving glare on me. "I don't want any fighting, do you understand? I can go put my badge on if that makes my request more official."

"That won't be necessary," I replied, clenching and unclenching my fists in an effort to keep myself from launching across the small space.

Bella threw her good hand up in the air in exasperation. "Why don't you arrest me, Dad? I'm the one throwing punches."

_Really, Bells? I think it's clear here who has the propensity to start a fight and it's certainly not you._ Charlie scoffed and glanced back at Jacob. "Do you want to press charges, Jake?"

"No," he smirked. "I'll take the trade any day." _And it more than worth it – her lips were so soft, so sweet. She kissed me back, did she tell you that? It won't be long before she forgets all about you._

Bella took a step forward, angling herself in front of me as though I needed protecting. The vein in her temple was throbbing – she was furious. "Dad, don't you have a baseball bat somewhere in your room? I want to borrow it for a minute."

"Enough, Bella," he scolded._ I knew he was a bad influence on her. She's never acted this way before._

I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder. "Let's go have Carlisle look at your hand before you wind up in a jail cell," I offered, gently tugging her toward the door.

"Fine," she muttered, turning for the doorway. I wrapped my arm around her, ushering her forward. I had never felt her body so tense before. She walked stiffly out the door and onto the sidewalk.

_Oh, we're not done yet,_ Jacob thought._ We're just getting started. _The floorboards creaked as Jacob took several steps toward the door.

_What the… _"What are you doing?" Charlie hissed. "Are you crazy?"

"Give me a minute, Charlie. Don't worry, I'll be right back." Jacob's steps grew louder and I increased our pace, anxious to get away, worried that the horrors of my imagination may come to fruition. Not that I wouldn't enjoy having a scuffle with Jacob, but Bella would hate me for it later, even if she thought she wanted it at the time.

I heard the door click shut, but refused to look back. At the very least, I had to make sure Bella was safe. I would never forgive myself if Bella were to be caught in the middle of our battle.

_Turn around and face me, you filthy parasite. What…are you scared?_ Jacob taunted.

I opened the passenger door and helped Bella inside. I could feel Jacob's eyes boring into my back, and as Bella's door slammed shut, I spun around to face him. He stood with his arms crossed, an arrogant air about him.

My teeth clenched and I narrowed my eyes, focusing on keeping the monster within at bay. I spoke very clearly, being certain that my intentions were not misunderstood. "I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella."

_I'd like to see you try_, Jacob challenged.

"Hmph," Bella harrumphed in disagreement.

I turned back to see her fuming in her seat. Oh, what I wouldn't give to see into her mind at this moment. I smiled and reached through the open window to stroke her cheek. "It would bother you in the morning," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes, making me wonder if she really would regret it – although, it wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

I turned back to face Jacob, feeling the unadulterated hatred oozing from my pores. My body tingled with the notion of ripping him limb from limb. I had to dig deep into the recesses of my mind to find the strength not to do just that.

"But if you ever bring her back again – and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head – if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?"

_Promises, promises…you'd have to catch me first._

"And if you ever kiss her again, I _will_ break your jaw for her," I hissed.

_Making her decisions for her again?_ "What if she wants me to?" he boasted.

I shrugged my shoulders. I had little faith in the idea that she would ever ask him to kiss her – especially after today. "If that's what she wants, then I won't object. You might want to wait for her to _say_ it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language – but it's your face."

A haughty grin spread across his face. _She didn't need to say anything. The way she kissed me back said it all. I can assure you that it won't be the last time. What she says now won't matter when she realizes what I've known all along – she loves me. And I'm going to prove it._

"You wish," Bella muttered.

"Yes, he does," I agreed.

"Well, if you're done rummaging through my head," Jacob sneered, "why don't you go take care of her hand?"

"One more thing," I said, raising a finger to silence him. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

_We'll see about that…_ "Good," he growled, pointing a finger into my chest. "It's no fun beating someone who forfeits." Just as Jacob had before, my mind was assaulted by images of Bella after I had left her. He saw that I had given up once, that I had abandoned her, and he fully expected me to do it again. He couldn't be more wrong.

"She _is _mine," I hissed, clenching my fists at my sides. "I didn't say I would fight fair."

"Neither did I," Jacob sneered, taking a step toward me.

"Best of luck."

"Yes, may the best _man_ win."

"That sounds about right…pup."

I stood statue still as Jacob leaned around me to peer into the car window. It took every ounce of effort not to grab him by the collar and slam him to the ground, just as I had in my imagination. He was so close; I could easily kill him with just the flick of my finger. _It would be so easy…_

"I hope your hand feels better soon. I'm really sorry you're hurt."

Bella didn't respond as I pushed past Jacob to walk around the car. He stood motionless, staring at Bella who refused to look at him. I climbed into the car and pressed the button to raise her window.

The engine growled as I turned the ignition. I took one last look at Jacob who glowered at the tinted glass. _She will be mine_, he thought._ It's only a matter of time before she realizes it. She loves me and you only have yourself to blame for that._

I pressed the gas to the floor and spun the wheel until the tires screeched on the pavement, leaving Jacob in a cloud of exhaust and smoke.

Bella sat in silence, clutching her injured hand to her chest. "How do you feel?" I asked, reaching over to lightly stroke her arm.

"Irritated," she grumbled.

"I meant your hand," I chuckled.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I've had worse." She certainly had. I ticked off the various injuries she had endured since she came into my life – all of which I felt enormously responsible for. _This,_ however, was entirely Jacob's fault.

"True," I allowed.

Bella blew out a breath and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the headrest. She must have been exhausted after such an ordeal. I could kill Jacob for what he put her through today. It would certainly take quite a bit of convincing for me to ever allow him near her again.

The car skidded to a halt in the garage. _Someone's in a hurry_, Rosalie thought. _Where's the fire?_

Emmett shot me a questioning look when I rose from the car – the tension from my confrontation with Jacob still visible in my stance. I shook my head and walked around the car to assist Bella. I helped her from the car as she kept her injured hand cradled to her chest, wincing in pain at the slightest movement.

_Bella's hurt? What happened? _"Fall down again, Bella?" Emmett teased.

Her head snapped up as she narrowed her eyes at him. _Whoa, angry kitten…_ "No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face."

_She…punched…a…_ He burst into laughter. _Oh, I wish I could have seen it. Did she do any damage to the wolf? How come she gets to punch them and I don't?_

_ Impressive_, Rosalie thought._ She's got quite a temper. I didn't think she had it in her. This should certainly make her first year interesting. That bodes well for Jasper._

"Jasper's going to win the bet," she said, effectively halting Emmett's laughter.

"What bet?" Bella asked, glancing at Emmett.

"Let's get you to Carlisle," I encouraged, glaring at Emmett who shrugged helplessly.

_"What bet?"_ she repeated, turning to me, her eyes demanding an answer.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I groaned as I pulled Bella along toward the door.

_ Anytime._

"Edward…" Bella huffed.

"It's infantile," I shrugged. "Emmett and Jasper like to gamble." This she already knew and would likely not deter her from finding out the truth.

She began to turn back toward the garage. "Emmett will tell me," she insisted.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand over my face. I hated my brothers for this – if things weren't difficult enough for Bella, they had to add their idiotic wagers into the mix. "They're betting on how many times you…slip up in the first year."

"Oh," she frowned. I could see in her face that she was struggling to hide her disgust. "They have a bet about how many people I'll kill?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper's favor."

"Jasper's betting high?" she squeaked.

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting," I reasoned. "He's tired of being the weakest link."

"Sure," she shrugged. "Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?" She joked, but I could see on her face that the thought terrified her.

I pulled her close to me. "You don't need to worry about it now. In fact, you don't have to worry about it ever, if you don't want to." I couldn't help but hope that the idea would be so reprehensible to her that she would reconsider her current course. The time that remained was dwindling so quickly, I was willing to grasp at any opportunity that presented itself.

She groaned in response. Apparently it wasn't as much of a deterrent as I had hoped. In any case, I needed to get her to Carlisle quickly so he could look at her hand and away from my siblings before she started to ask more questions.

We found Carlisle balancing on a ladder as he hung one of Esme's newly acquired paintings in the foyer. Esme stood below him, directing the placement. She smiled as she saw us approach, but her brow furrowed when she caught sight of Bella's hand clutched to her chest.

"Oh, dear," she fretted. "What happened?"

"Bella thinks she may have broken her hand. Carlisle, would you mind taking a look?"

"Of course," he said as he leapt down from the ladder and walked over to us. "Bella, why don't we go into the kitchen," he suggested.

He flicked on the bright kitchen lights as we walked in and pulled out a stool for Bella. She sat obediently and looked warily at me.

"I'm right here," I promised.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked as he reached for Bella's hand. He took it tentatively, taking great care not to cause her any pain.

"I punched Jacob," she muttered.

Carlisle's eyebrows arched, but he remained focused on her injury. _She punched Jacob, Edward? That's certainly not like her. Whatever could have happened?_

"I took care of it," I said.

Carlisle paused to look up at me. _Tell me you didn't._ I shook my head, denying the fearful images Carlisle had conjured in his mind. He returned his focus to Bella's hand. She winced as he shifted her injured hand from one side to the other.

_This looks to me like a classic boxer's fracture. There's bruising and swelling over her third knuckle. I don't see any deformity or misalignment, indicating that the fracture is minor, but I can hear a distinct sound produced by shifting bone against bone._

"It appears that you were right, Bella. You seem to have a tiny fissure on your third knuckle. We will need to immobilize the hand to allow for proper healing though," he pursed his lips and turned to Esme.

"Esme, I believe I have some fiberglass casting tape in my medical bag. Would you mind…"

"I don't want a cast," Bella whispered, looking pleadingly at me.

"We need to keep it immobile if it's to heal properly," he paused in thought. "Would you be opposed to a brace instead of a cast?"

She shook her head.

"You'll have to promise me that you won't take it off," he said in a cautious tone. _I would much rather see her in a cast, but if she insists…_

Bella nodded in agreement.

"I believe I have a brace in my bag as well. Esme, would you mind…"

"Here," she smiled, handing him the bag she had already retrieved.

_Always anticipating my needs_, he smiled. He cautiously turned Bella's arm over and began the process of fitting the brace to her hand.

Bella sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Carlisle, she's in pain."

She shook her head and waved me off.

"I can give her something for the pain. I'm treating her as carefully as I can, but it's likely that she will experience some discomfort while I am fitting the brace."

The pain she felt was amplified a million times in my own agony as I looked on, feeling completely helpless. She squeezed my hand tightly with her good hand and kept her eyes focused on me as Carlisle worked. My attention was torn between watching Carlisle's skillful hands and watching Bella's face for any signs of distress.

"There, that should do it," Carlisle said with a satisfied smile.

Bella turned her attention to the brace on her hand and made a face. "It's only temporary, love," I assured her.

"Being human is so overrated," she grumbled. "Just you wait until I'm stronger than you – maybe then Jacob will think twice."

I chuckled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You're going to want to keep that elevated for a little while until the swelling goes down," Carlisle suggested. "And some ice wouldn't hurt."

I lifted Bella from the stool and carried her to the couch, setting her beside me and draping her legs over mine. I cautiously lifted her braced hand and wrapped my hands around it. She sighed at the cool sensation. _Who needs ice?_

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against my shoulder. The ticking of the clock on the mantle rang in my ears, reminding me of the little time we had left. Only a few short days remained until graduation and if Bella chose Carlisle's offer, she would never be the same.

I couldn't help but wonder what attracted Bella to me. Was it the mystery? The danger? The protection? After she was changed, would she see me differently? My life would no longer be a mystery. I would no longer pose a danger to her. She wouldn't need me to protect her anymore.

Bella's breathing was soft and slow as she buried her head in my shoulder. She was fast asleep. I would miss her dreams. I would miss the sensation of her warm skin against mine. What if she decided she didn't want me anymore after she was changed? What if…

_Will you stop it!_ Alice thought. _You're thoughts are shifting the future so much, it's giving me a headache._

I smiled sheepishly at my sister. I couldn't help my thoughts. I had every right to be concerned. As much as I wanted to believe that Bella would be just the same, I knew that wasn't entirely true. She would be different and it was those differences that terrified me. I couldn't lose her, not after coming so close to forever.

**A/N: I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but I can't tell you all how much your support means to me. I love hearing from you – whether through reviews, PM's, or tweets. Thanks again for being the best readers ever!**

**Thanks to my beta, ****NellyBear85, who's being a real trooper now that I've picked up the pace with my writing. And special thanks to misticbutterfly for giving me some pointers for Fightward.**


	21. Chapter 20: Graduation

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 20

Graduation

We stood in the doorway, fingers interlaced. Bella reached up on her toes to kiss me softly on the lips, but I gently nudged her away as her father began to round the corner.

"What time would you like me to pick you up?" I asked while tracing circular patterns with my thumb on the back of her hand.

"Well, the ceremony starts at two, so how about…"

_Oh, no…no, you don't! _"Hold on now," Charlie bellowed as he spun around the corner to face us. "Tomorrow, you're mine."

"Excuse me?" Bella asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Tomorrow is your graduation day and I think that, as your father, I've earned the right to have you to myself on certain occasions." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"But Dad," Bella whined, "it's just a car ride. I already promised that we could go to dinner together after the ceremony."

"Bella," he sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Because of…well…because of a lot of reasons, I wasn't able to be there for a lot of the things that happened in your life while you were growing up. Please, just give me this."

"But I want to go with Edward," she insisted.

"And I said no," Charlie reiterated, raising his voice. His temper was beginning to rise, and although I had remained a casual observer to this little debate, I was beginning to feel the need to intervene.

"Okay, Dad, if it means that much to you…"

"Why don't we all go together?" I suggested. They both turned to look at me. "Why don't I meet you here before the ceremony and we can all ride there together? It seems to be the best compromise, don't you think?"

"I think that's a great idea," Bella smiled.

"Well, I don't," Charlie huffed. "Edward, I believe the same rules would apply to your parents, don't you? I'm sure that they would like tomorrow to be a family affair – you can see Bella at the party afterward." _Renée was right, you two do hover around each other…too much, if you ask me._

"I'm sure Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind," I smiled, squeezing Bella's hand.

_We'll see about that…_

"Would you like me to call them?" I offered, reaching for my phone and beginning to dial.

_I don't like this – not one bit. Graduation is a time for family. And what kind of kid calls their parents by their first names? Disrespectful – even if he is adopted._

The phone rang once before Esme picked up. "Edward, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm standing here with Bella and her father," I explained. "Would you object if I asked permission to accompany Bella to the ceremony tomorrow afternoon?"

"Wasn't that your plan already?" she asked.

"Yes, well…Bella and I were planning to ride together, but Chief Swan indicated that he would like to drive her to the ceremony himself. I made the suggestion that we all ride together."

Charlie held his hand out, gesturing for me to give him the phone. "Esme, I think he would like to speak with you."

"Of course, just hand him the phone."

Bella gave me a wary glance as I handed the phone to her father. He put the phone up to his ear and I could hear my mother's voice on the other end.

I listened to their conversation as Esme expertly put any argument Charlie would have to rest. "You remember what it was like to be young and in love. If Edward and Bella want to go to the ceremony together, we have no qualms about that. At the end of the day, our children still come home to us."

"But wouldn't you like to…" Charlie tried to argue.

"Of course we would, but it's really _their _day and if going together makes them happy, then I don't see a problem. That is, if you don't mind giving Edward a ride."

"No, no, that's fine. As long as you don't mind," he conceded.

"Not at all," she assured him.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you at the ceremony."

"Have a good night, Charlie."

He handed me the phone, grumbling something under his breath about kid's these days. Bella was practically beaming and reached out to hug her father.

"Thanks, Dad," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, baby," he murmured, patting her awkwardly on the back. _She'll understand one day…when she has a daughter of her own._

"I had better be going," I said as Bella released her father. She nodded and walked with me to the door.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled, reaching up to lightly stroke her cheek. Her cheeks flooded with color and her eyes fluttered closed.

"I'll be back when Charlie's asleep," I whispered. She nodded and watched as I drove into the night.

-x-

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched Alice dance down the stairs with a large white box in her arms.

"Rescuing Bella," she sang.

"From…?" It certainly couldn't be anything dangerous, given Alice's current mood.

"From fashion disaster, that's what. I saw that she would be having a little trouble choosing an outfit for today, so I took the liberty of procuring one for her."

I shook my head. Leave it to Alice to focus her attention on clothing and parties when there was a battle to prepare for, although, I couldn't blame her. She kept it well hidden, but I could see in her thoughts that she was trying desperately to find something to keep her mind off the unreliability of her visions.

I glanced around the room that had been transformed for the party tonight. Alice, true to form, had outdone herself. But I had to admit, it was quite impressive.

What was more intriguing than the new décor was the nervousness that floated throughout the house. For so long, our home had been our refuge, the one place where we could be ourselves. It would be all too easy to slip up in such a familiar setting and expose ourselves for what we truly are. With the exception of Alice and Carlisle, everyone seemed to be worried about inviting humans into our home.

Alice dashed past me. "I'll be right back," she said as she disappeared out the front door.

I glanced at the clock and sighed, seeing that I had at least ten minutes before I could leave to meet Bella. I strode over to the piano and skimmed the surface of the keys with my fingertips. I sat down and began to play. The song that had been haunting me for weeks flowed from my fingertips, filling the space with its beautiful melody. I closed my eyes, allowing the music to wash over me. I could feel the piano as an extension of myself, the music an extension of my spirit.

"That's exquisite," Carlisle said as he leaned his elbows on the top of the piano. "What do you call it?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's something that's been gradually evolving in my head for a few weeks now. Since Bella won't allow me to give her anything for graduation, I was thinking that I might play it for her."

"That's an excellent idea," he smiled.

I continued to play as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. The song, like many others I had written over the years, had a meaning. I didn't always understand the significance behind the music, but as I played and as I thought of playing it for Bella, I realized that the song had become somewhat of a plea. It told a story – the story of a man who loved someone so much that he would give her anything, but the one thing she asked for was the one thing he never wanted bestow. The sweet, melancholy refrain was my plea for her to reconsider. It was the embodiment of the sadness I felt when I thought of the sacrifice she was making.

I felt a strong hand gripping my shoulder and my fingers stilled on the ivory keys. I closed my eyes, a lump forming in my throat. Even without words, Carlisle understood exactly how I was feeling.

"It won't be today," he whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut and could feel the lump in my throat grow even larger as I choked out a strangled sob. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tightly as I wept.

"I know that you struggle with this life, Edward, and I blame myself."

"No, Carlisle. Please don't say that," I said, turning to face him. The pained look in his eyes was like a stab deep in my heart. I hated myself for making my father suffer as he had. He took onto his shoulders the blame for all our lives – for the loss of all of our souls.

"I know that I can never take back what I've done…" _I destroyed you._

"No," I whispered. "Don't think like that. You didn't destroy me – you saved me. If you hadn't, I never would have known what true love was. It's because of you that I found Bella."

"But Edward, how can you say that and still be so against Bella's desire to have this life?"

"We already have everything we could ever want – why does she need to sacrifice her soul?"

Carlisle thought for a moment. "It's her gift, Edward. It's her gift to you. She loves you so much that she can't imagine a life without you, but a lifetime isn't enough for her – she wants an _eternity_ with you."

"I'm so selfish," I sighed.

"I can't imagine that someone willing to sacrifice their own happiness to save the soul of the one they love could ever be considered selfish," he smiled.

I lowered my head, but Carlisle reached out, clasping my face in his hands and forcing me to look up at him. "I don't know when Bella will decide," he said, "but when she does, promise me that you won't begrudge her the happiness she will feel when she gives herself to you."

"I promise," I nodded feebly.

"Now then," he smiled. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was indeed time to go. I stood and crossed the room, picking up my yellow graduation gown and throwing it over my arm. I turned back to see Carlisle absently running his fingers over the keys of the piano. I could see the pain in his face, the love, the sorrow, the joy, the guilt – but never once did I see regret.

"Carlisle?"

He looked up as I walked across the room and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you," I whispered. I felt his body shudder as we embraced. He held me tightly, sobbing quietly, before letting me go.

"Go on now," he waved me on. "You're going to be late."

As I turned down the hallway to the garage, Esme reached out a hand to stop me. "Thank you," she smiled, reaching up to cup my cheek. "He loves you all so much and struggles with the decisions of his past. I can't tell you what your words must have meant to him."

"I know," I nodded and smiled before continuing to the garage. I sped down the winding roads and thought about the conversation I had with my father. _Not tonight_, I kept telling myself. It seemed that there was nothing I could do to divert Bella from her present course, but perhaps Carlisle was right. If she had made her decision, I needed to be willing to accept it with grace. She deserved that.

I saw several jumbled flashes as Alice raced past me in the opposite direction – images of the graduation ceremony, of the party, of newborns. She passed so quickly, I wasn't sure if these were visions of the future or if she merely had a lot on her mind.

I felt a pang of guilt for the way I had treated my sister. We all relied so heavily on her ability that the holes in her visions were causing a great deal of undue stress on her. Too often I found myself forgetting that it wasn't always something she could manage, that there were outside forces that couldn't be controlled, decisions that were yet to be made.

Charlie was opening the door just as I pulled in front of the Swan home. He gave me a cursory glance, grumbling under his breath about the pleasure it would give him to see me in the back of his police car.

"Good afternoon, Chief Swan," I greeted him.

"Edward," he nodded curtly as I passed to go inside for Bella.

She was sitting on the edge of the couch with her gown draped over her arm. I stood in the doorway for a moment before she noticed I was there. Her ivory skin was exquisitely accented by the blue sweater she wore. Alice knew I loved Bella in blue. She looked beautiful, but her expression was indiscernible.

She startled when I walked over and took her hand. She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was worried about something – most likely nervous about the ceremony or her fear of tripping when she crossed the stage for her diploma.

"You kids ready?" Charlie asked as he poked his head in the door.

"We're ready," Bella nodded, rising and nudging past me. Something was clearly bothering her. It wasn't like her to act so cold. Had I done something? Or had she made the same assumption that the graduation deadline meant today was the day she would be changed – and she knew she wasn't ready?

Charlie walked ahead of us, opening the passenger door of the police car for Bella. "Edward, you can sit in the back," he said, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face.

I obediently climbed into the back of the police cruiser and waited. I wanted to talk to Bella, to ask her what was wrong, but now was not the time, not with her father listening to every word. Bella was silent during our trip to the school, her eyes cast down as she fidgeted with the tassel on her graduation cap.

My eyes were on Bella, but every few minutes, I would catch Charlie glancing at me through his rearview mirror. _I think I like seeing him back there. I actually wish he would do something, give me a reason to lock him up – maybe that way I could get Bella away from him. There's just something…off…_

We pulled into the school parking lot, surrounded by a parade of students in yellow caps and gowns. I opened Bella's door and offered her my hand. She hesitated for a moment, a look of calm despair in her eyes, but took my hand.

"Are you all right?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded slightly. "Nervous."

I tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in, brushing my lips across her ear as I spoke. "You are so beautiful."

_My turn…_Charlie pressed an elbow in the space between us and nudged me out of the way, wrapping an arm protectively around his daughter. I almost wondered who was worse – Charlie or Jacob. It seemed that none of the men in Bella's life were happy with her choice in me.

"Are you excited?" I asked as we began walking.

"Not really," she shrugged.

_Not excited?_ "Bella, this is a big deal," Charlie interjected. "You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you now. College. Living on your own…_hopefully not with Edward_…You're not my little girl anymore." _You've grown up so fast – I feel like I missed so much. It seems like yesterday I was holding my baby girl in my arms, and now…_

"Dad," Bella groaned. "Please don't get all weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" he deflected. "Now, why aren't you excited?"

"I don't know, Dad. I guess it hasn't hit yet or something."

_Why is she so glum?_ "It's good that Alice is throwing this party. You need something to perk you up," Charlie said.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. "A party's exactly what I need." Bella was certainly not herself today. There was more to it than nerves about graduation or about the party. Something was going on. I began scanning the crowd for Alice. She saw Bella just before I arrived – maybe she would have some idea as to what was bothering her.

Charlie departed to find his place among the parents and I hovered closely behind Bella. She seemed to be ignoring me almost completely. I opened my mouth to ask her again what was wrong, but was disrupted by the faculty trying desperately to arrange us in alphabetical order.

"Up front, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Varner ordered. I reached out to squeeze Bella's hand and kiss her quickly on the cheek before parting to take my place in line. I continued to search for Alice, but there was no sign of her. She should have been here by now.

_These things are always so boring, how long do we have to stand? Can't we just get our piece of paper and get out of here?_

_ Do I hang my tassel on the left or the right? I can never remember._

_ I can't believe high school is over. I'm going to miss everyone so much. _

I struggled to listen for Alice's thoughts through the cacophony of other minds that surrounded me. It was the same drivel I'd listened to at countless graduation ceremonies. I had graduated so many times, I stopped counting.

I scanned the audience for my parents, hoping that Alice would be with them. Then I saw him. My jaw locked when I caught sight of Jacob who, naturally, was staring at Bella from his father's side.

"Congratulations, Edward."

I turned to see Ben Cheney standing in front of me. "Congratulations to you, too," I managed a weak smile.

"So, what are your plans for the fall?" he asked, trying to make small talk as we stood, waiting for the ceremony to begin. I tried to be engaged in the conversation, but found it difficult with everything else drawing my attention away. I felt the need to keep watch on Bella. I still hadn't seen Alice. And I wanted to keep my eye on Jacob.

"I'm still weighing my options," I hedged. I knew what I wanted to do, but the weight of that decision rested squarely on Bella's shoulders. I would follow her, whatever she decided.

We both turned our heads as the faculty lined up on the stage and Principal Greene began speaking from the podium. I was beginning to become concerned that Alice still had not made an appearance. This wasn't like her. Something must be wrong – was it Bella, was it the situation in Seattle?

I ignored the speeches – in a century, I had yet to hear a commencement speech that contained even a shred of originality. It was the same meaningless nonsense that was delivered at every graduation – this is the ending, this is the beginning, we'll never forget, we all have a bright future…_blah, blah, blah._

_ Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord…_ I heard Alice a split second before she slipped in line between Ben and myself. "Where have you been?" I hissed, but she ignored me, facing forward as our line began to move across the stage.

_Glory, glory, halleluiah…_Alice was purposely blocking me from reading her thoughts – translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic. Something must have happened with Bella – Bella's odd behavior, and now Alice.

"Alice, please…" I pleaded, but again, she ignored me.

"Alice Cullen," Principal Greene called and she skipped ahead of me, happily accepting her diploma.

"Edward Cullen," he called and I followed in my sister's steps to collect my own piece of paper – just another for my collection. By the time I reached the other side of the stage, Alice had disappeared. I stretched my ability to its limits and barely made out the Korean alphabet in sign language before she ran out of my range.

I wanted to follow her, chase after her and demand to know what she was hiding. What if she had seen something? _Or_…a lump began to form in my throat.

Bella was distant. Alice had seen her just before me and was now keeping secrets. What if something had happened, what if Bella was having second thoughts? I glanced back at the audience and watched Jacob smiling brightly as he watched Bella walked across the stage. What if he _had_ won? Alice was Bella's best friend – certainly she would confide in her.

I stared blankly, suddenly terrified of the possible reasons I would be kept in the dark. A rain of yellow caps fell down from the sky, but all I wanted to do was find Bella and learn the truth.

I pressed my way through the lively crowd of graduates and parents. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of people as I struggled to get to her. Finally, I managed to push my way through and there she was. Bella was standing on her toes, searching the crowd.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stiffened slightly and her reaction did nothing to calm my fears. "Congratulations," I whispered.

"Um, thanks," she said absently.

"You don't look like you're over the nerves yet," I noted, hoping that I could prompt her to explain.

"Not quite yet," she replied, her eyes still searching the crowd.

"What's left to worry about?" I chuckled, struggling to sound casual. "The party? It won't be that horrible."

"You're probably right."

"Who are you looking for?" I finally asked. She stopped and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked me in the eyes.

"Alice – where is she?"

"She ran out as soon as she had her diploma." I glanced back, wondering if I should have gone after Alice instead of waiting here for Bella.

"Worrying about Alice?" she asked.

"Er…" I hesitated.

"What was she thinking about, anyway?" she asked. "To keep you out, I mean."

I turned around to face her again, searching her expression. So, something was going on – something they were purposely keeping from me. Something Bella had _told _Alice to keep from me. "She was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into Arabic, actually. When she finished that, she moved on to Korean sign language."

"I suppose that _would_ keep her head busy enough," she laughed.

"You know what she's hiding from me," I blurted out, unable to contain myself any longer.

"Sure," she smirked. "I'm the one who came up with it."

_Came up with it?_ What could they be planning? What had they decided? What had they decided that they felt necessary to keep from _me_?

"Knowing Alice," she whispered, "she'll probably try to keep this from you until after the party. But since I'm all for the party being canceled – well, don't go berserk, regardless, okay? It's always better to know as much as possible. It has to help somehow."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Just stay calm, okay?" she pleaded as she waved to her father. I nodded, keeping an eye on Charlie as he struggled through the crowd to get to Bella. She leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I think you're wrong about things coming at us from all sides. I think it's mostly coming at us from one side…and I think it's coming at me, really. It's all connected, it has to be. It's just one person who's messing with Alice's visions. The stranger in my room was a test, to see if someone could get around her. It's got to be the same one who keeps changing his mind, and the newborns, and stealing my clothes – all of it goes together. My scent is for them."

_No…_I began piecing together all the facts – what we knew about her visitor, the newborns, the holes in Alice's visions. How could I have not seen it before? When she put it like that, it made perfect sense. Now the question that remained – who was responsible and why? Bella clutched my arm, shaking me out of my thoughts. "But no one's coming for you, don't you see? This is good – Esme and Alice and Carlisle, no one wants to hurt them!"

An army of newborn vampires was coming here for the sole purpose of destroying Bella – _my Bella_. I could feel the color drain from my face as I struggled to refute her logic. The panic began rising in my chest. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and start running now. If the Volturi were coming, if they were behind this, I needed to take action quickly before Demetri began to track me – if he wasn't already.

She placed a warm hand on my cheek. "Calm," she insisted.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. "Congratulations, baby!" He nudged me out of the way just as he had before, but I was too dazed to care. Bella's life was in grave danger. I needed to do something. I needed to speak to Jasper – this would change everything. But first I needed to make Bella safe.

My arms ached to reach for her, to take her from this place without delay. My fists clenched and unclenched at my sides as I debated what I could do. Why would Alice keep this from me?

My fear began to turn to anger. No one was going to harm Bella. They would have to go through me first and I would sacrifice everything, offer my own life in exchange, if it meant I could keep her safe.

"You coming too, Edward?" I heard Charlie ask and my train of thought shattered at the mention of my name. Until now, I had been too wrapped up in my own thoughts to even notice he was there. All I could see was the fear in Bella's eyes, the pleading look on her face that I control my temper. This would not be the place for me to lose my cool.

Bella's brow furrowed as she stared at me. Had Charlie asked me a question? Was he awaiting my response? I couldn't seem to focus on anything – my mind was a complete jumble of incomplete thoughts.

Charlie glanced back at me and Bella mouthed the word 'dinner' when his head was turned. "No, thank you," I finally answered.

"Do you have plans with your parents?" he asked.

If I didn't before, I certainly did now. I needed to call an emergency family meeting to discuss this new development. "Yes," I said absently. "If you'll excuse me…" I turned abruptly and shoved my way through the crowd.

When I reached the edge of the tree line, out of sight of the ceremony attendees, I broke into a sprint. I knew that I should feel better knowing what I was up against, but the knowledge did little to alleviate my worries. How could I have been so wrong – this wasn't about Bella's transition, this wasn't about the party, it wasn't about Jacob – this was much, much worse.

Could we protect Bella? Could I ask my family to protect her? The house came into view and I threw the door open. All eyes turned on me.

"Jasper," I panted. "It's Bella. They're coming for Bella…"

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your continued support – your reviews, PM's, and tweets all make me smile. If you follow me on Twitter, please say HI to let me know you're a reader – I'll follow you so I can see you when you send me a message. **

**Thanks to my beta, Nellybear85, who puts up with me and my crazy posting schedule. Love ya, girl!**


	22. Chapter 21: Development

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

**A/N: SURPRISE! Because I happened to have a day off in the middle of the week, you get the chapter I was going to post on Saturday a day early. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 21

Development

_Edward, not now!_ Alice set down a tray of hors d'oeuvres and shot across the room, placing her palms firmly on my chest and pushing me back toward the door.

"Alice, what…" I protested.

She continued to push, refusing to relent. "We can talk about this later, Edward," she insisted. "Now is not the time."

"But…" I struggled to get a word in as she shoved me out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

She took my face in her hands, bringing me down to her eye level. I could see the stern resolution in her eyes. "Edward, you're not thinking clearly. I know that Bella told you about her theory – I wish she hadn't, but what's done is done. I understand that you're worried about Bella's safety and feel the need to confer with the family, but there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Alice, what if they're coming for her? If someone is training the newborns to follow her scent, that has to mean they're coming here, right? I can't just wait for something to happen. I need to do _something_ – I need to hide her."

Alice placed a hand on her hip and pursed her lips. "Edward," she sighed, "then do you think this is the best time to leave her _alone_?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, bringing my hands up to my forehead. How could I have been so careless? In my haste, I had left Bella completely unguarded. Alice stood in front of me, patiently waiting for me to calm myself. I lowered my hands and slowly opened my eyes.

"Go back to her, Edward. Keep watch. Keep her safe. We can discuss everything tonight – preferably _after _the party."

Without hesitation, I turned and began sprinting back toward town. I seemed to recall Charlie mentioning something about The Lodge. I would go there first. If she wasn't there, I would search every restaurant in town until I found her.

I needed to find a way to calm my nerves. I was allowing my emotions to cloud my judgment and, if I wasn't careful, a slip like that could be disastrous. I couldn't fathom losing Bella or having her hurt because I was too unstable to think straight.

I wrinkled my nose at the odor of charred animal flesh as the restaurant came into view. The dining room was filled with graduates and parents, the air crackled with excitement and celebration. I scanned the room from the shadowed darkness of the trees, but there were too many obstructions. I closed my eyes and listened intently for the one sound I could distinguish among the thousands. The beautiful sound of Bella's heartbeat resounded in my ears and the breath whooshed out of my lungs in relief.

I tuned out every other noise, focusing solely on the steady thumping rhythm. And then, there she was. The door to the restaurant opened and she strolled out into the parking lot, the diminishing orange glow of the sun casting her in a breathtaking silhouette. She leaned against her father's car with her arms folded gently across her stomach. I took several steps toward her and her eyes shifted to the source of the movement.

Her breath quickened as her eyes searched the darkness. In one swift motion, I closed the distance between us and took her into my arms. I placed a finger under her chin, bringing her lips to mine. I kissed her fervently, filled with the relief that nothing had happened to her in my absence – that even after I had unintentionally left her vulnerable, she was safe. But I still couldn't suppress the worries that swirled in my head.

"How are you?" she asked, pulling back and searching my eyes.

"Not so great," I admitted. "But I've got a handle on myself. I'm sorry that I lost it back there."

"My fault," she shrugged, reaching up to stroke my cheek. "I should have waited to tell you."

"No," I shook my head. "This is something I needed to know. I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"You've got a lot on your mind."

"And you don't?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. I knew very well the things that she had on her mind – the terror of being the target of a vampire army, the weight of the decision she had made about her mortality and all the consequences that came with it.

I heard her father approaching and couldn't bring myself to let her go, but I couldn't let him see me. How would I explain myself? I quickly kissed her again and whispered, "Charlie's on his way."

"I'll have him drop me at your house."

"I'll follow you there," I said as I turned to run back to the tree line.

"That's really not necessary…" she began, but she stopped, spinning around to see where I had gone. Once again concealed by the trees, I watched as Charlie walked to her side.

I ran alongside the road, following closely behind the police cruiser as it made its way to my family's home.

"And I'm really glad I came to live with you, Dad. It was the best idea I ever had. So don't worry…" I listened as Bella conversed with her father. I was certainly glad she had made the decision to come to Forks when she did. I couldn't imagine a future that didn't include Bella. What would my life be like if she had never come into it? I shuddered at the thought. It was unfathomable – we were destined to meet.

"I never thought I needed to teach you how to throw a punch. Guess I was wrong about that," Charlie said.

"I thought you were on Jacob's side?" So did I. My ears perked up, eager to hear Charlie's response.

"No matter what side I'm on, if someone kisses you without your permission, you should be able to make your feelings clear without hurting yourself."

He was certainly right about that, but Bella shouldn't have been forced into that position to begin with. If Jacob loved her as he claimed he did, it never should have come to that. He should have listened to her when she told him no.

"No, Dad," Bella chuckled. "That's kind of sweet in a weird way, but I don't think lessons would have helped. Jacob's head is _really _hard." In more ways than one – _stubborn mongrel._

"Hit him in the gut next time," Charlie laughed.

"Next time?" she exclaimed. There wouldn't be a next time. If Jacob tried anything like that again, he would be dealing with me and my fists aren't nearly as breakable as Bella's. I relished the thought of having just once chance to connect my fist with Jacob's face.

"Aw, don't be too hard on the kid. He's young."

"He's obnoxious," she countered.

"He's still your friend," Charlie reminded her.

"I know," she sighed. "I don't really know what the right thing to do here is, Dad." So, I was right. I tried to push the doubts and fears away as I ran, but they swallowed me whole. Bella struggled more with this than she had led me to believe. She did care for Jacob – otherwise there would be no decision to make.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "The right thing isn't always real obvious. Sometimes the right thing for one person is the wrong thing for someone else. So...good luck figuring that out." _No matter what she does, someone is going to get hurt. I just hope she can figure out a way to sort out those two – I don't want to see her be the one to end up with a broken heart._

I made a promise to myself at that moment to be there for her, no matter what decision she made. The fight was far from over and my mission now was to prove to her that I was the best choice for her. I couldn't let Jacob win. I just couldn't. But if by some horrifying twist of fate, he did manage to secure her heart for his own, I would harbor no ill will against Bella. My heart may fracture, but I would always love her…even if she didn't feel the same.

"Where's the turnoff, again?" Charlie asked. "They ought to clear out their drive – it's impossible to find in the dark." I ran ahead of the car, positioning myself so I could see the look on Bella's face when she saw what Alice had done. I tried to tell Alice that the excess of lights was too much, but she wouldn't hear it. And I had to admit, when it was completed, the affect was spectacular.

"Alice said she put a map in the invitation, but even so, maybe everyone will get lost," Bella chuckled. That was not likely to happen.

"Maybe," her father agreed. Their car rounded the bend and a wide smile grew on my face as I watched Bella's mouth gape at the sight of the millions of twinkling lights. "Or maybe not."

She crossed her arms. "Alice," she grumbled.

"Wow," Charlie breathed as he strained his eyes to see how far the trail of lights would go. "She doesn't do things halfway, does she?"

I sprinted toward the house, circling around the back so I wouldn't be seen. Through the windows, I could see the family busily making the preparations for our guests.

Bella said goodbye to her father and began to climb the front steps as he drove away.

"Bella," I whispered, propelling myself onto the porch beside her. She turned and the breath whooshed out of her lungs as I swung her up in my arms and kissed her ardently. I pressed my lips forcefully against hers, struggling to hold back the passion that threatened to explode from within me. I could feel the lines beginning to blur – each time I gave in, I could feel my restraint diminishing by fractions.

If I was going to prove to her that I was the right choice, I needed to show her that I could offer her everything that Jacob could. That meant being with her completely, not holding back. Could I do that?

Perhaps…but there were more pressing matters at hand. I needed to speak to Jasper. Alice may have stopped me once, but this couldn't wait – even for a party. They needed to know.

Bella pulled away, her eyes cast downward. "Let's get this stupid party over with," she grumbled.

I placed my hands on her cheeks, waiting for her to look at me. I needed to see her eyes. I needed her to see the resolve in mine.

Slowly she raised her eyes. I saw in them a mixture of fear and relief. Solving the riddle of her visitor must provide some reprieve from the terror of the unknown, but it was of small measure. Now that we knew what we were facing, it was time to come up with a plan – to face the threat head on.

I searched her face, seeing the pain she would feel if anything were to happen to me. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make, a small price to pay if it meant saving her. And as much as I hated to admit it, she wouldn't be alone. When I was destroyed, she would still have Jacob to turn to. Surprisingly, I found a small amount of comfort in the thought that someone would love her after I was gone.

"I won't let anything happen to you," I swore.

She reached up, her fingers skimming over the surface of my lips like flickering fire. "I'm not worried about myself so much," she whispered.

"Why am I not surprised by that?" I took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers before wrapping that hand in both of mine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ready to celebrate?"

She rolled her eyes and let out a groan as I opened the door. She took one step inside and stopped cold. Her eyes widened as she scanned the room. I imagined she was trying to remember what it was like before. The room had been transformed so drastically, it was difficult to fathom how such a change could be made – and so quickly.

"Unbelievable," she breathed.

"Alice will be Alice."

_Yes, I will_…_and admit it, you wouldn't change a thing!_ I turned my head to see Alice across the room.

"Edward! I need your advice," she yelled, holding up two stacks of CDs. "Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or educate their taste in music?"

"Keep it comforting," I gestured to the stack of music on her right. It was enough that the humans were venturing into the unknown that was the Cullen home. We wouldn't want to overwhelm them. "You can only lead a horse to water."

_Ugh, how boring. _She discarded the other CDs in a box and shoved it next to the speaker. _Maybe I'll mix in just a little, _she thought to herself as she retrieved a select few from the pile and placed them with the others.

"I think I'm underdressed," Bella muttered,

"You're perfect," I crooned, nuzzling my nose on her neck.

"You'll do," Alice countered.

_Alice_, I hissed under my breath.

_Oh, please Edward. She's wearing the same outfit I dressed her in this morning. She could have at least tried to dress up for the party. _I shook my head at her. There were more important things on Bella's mind than clothing.

"Do you really think people will come?" Bella asked and Alice responded by sticking out her tongue. _Of course they will!_

"Everyone will come. They're all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullens' mystery house," I replied.

"Fabulous," she whined. "Well, do you need any help?"

"I've got it completely under control," Alice sang as she danced around the room making final touches. She was wholly in her element and, although I'm sure Bella would be an asset, to Alice, she would merely be in the way.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

_Please, Edward, not now._ Alice placed a firm hand on her hip. _Can't it wait until after the party?_

"Where's Jasper?" I repeated.

_Ugh, fine, have it your way, but if this ruins my party, you're never going to hear the end of it. _"He's behind the house with Emmett."

I wrapped my arm securely around Bella's waist. "Come with me," I whispered in her ear, ushering her toward the back door. When we entered the yard behind the house, Jasper had Emmett in a headlock that he was desperately struggling to escape from.

"Come on, Emmett, if a newborn attacks you from behind, you need to be able to throw them off? You may be strong, but they're stronger," Jasper said.

Bella watched with rapt interest as Emmett finally managed to squirm out of Jasper's grip and wrestle him to the ground.

"Good, very good," Jasper approved.

They both stood, brushing themselves off and turned to face us. _You're worried_, Jasper thought, his eyes narrowing as he read my emotions._ For good reason, I would imagine, based on your outburst earlier this evening. _

"Do you have a moment?" I asked.

"Absolutely," Jasper nodded, walking toward us.

"What, you had enough?" Emmett taunted.

Jasper paused mid-step and a mischievous grin spread across his face. _This will just take a moment._ He spun around so fast, Bella blinked several times in succession, not believing her eyes. The ground shook as Emmett was immediately thrown on his back, struggling to get up.

"You were saying…" Jasper teased.

"Fine, fine, you made your point," Emmett conceded.

"Don't forget, it's about more than just brute strength. You need to be tough, but more importantly, you need to be smart."

Jasper helped Emmett up before following us into the house. "Carlisle's in his study," Alice called as we passed. _I knew you would ask. _

I smiled and nodded as I led Bella up the stairs to Carlisle's study. Esme sat perched on the edge of his desk, their foreheads pressed together as they whispered softly to one another. They sat up as we entered the room.

Esme smiled broadly at Bella and reached out to embrace her. "Congratulations, sweetheart," she said.

"Um, thank you."

"What's on your mind?" Carlisle asked as he looked from Jasper to me.

"Bella has a theory and I think you should hear it," I explained.

_You mentioned something about Bella being in danger. Is this what that was all about?_

I nodded and turned to Bella. "Would you like to tell them what you told me?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "Why don't you go ahead," she suggested, easing herself out of my grasp and moving over to the small sofa in the corner. Esme sat down beside her and took her hand in hers, rubbing it soothingly.

Carlisle sat up in his chair, his chin perched on his index fingers in contemplation and Jasper crossed his arms, leaning against the edge of Carlisle's desk. I took a deep breath. "Bella believes that the different events are somehow connected – the stranger in her room, the missing clothing, the newborns. She's come to the conclusion, and I think she's right, that whoever is raising the newborns in Seattle is the same person that came to her room. They came to test Alice's visions, to see if they could thwart her ability, and the items they took with Bella's scent are for the newborns – so they can find her."

_Oh, dear!_

_ But who would do such a thing – it doesn't seem likely that the Volturi would go to such lengths. They are far too concerned with maintaining order. _

I shook my head. "I think you're wrong, Jasper. It very well could be the Volturi. Who else?"

"But it doesn't fit, Edward," he argued. "The Volturi may want Bella eliminated, but they follow a strict order of rule. I find it highly doubtful that they would break their own laws to eliminate one human. They were instrumental in destroying the newborn armies in the South and putting the practice of their creation to rest."

"Don't you see?" I countered. "That is precisely why this plan is brilliant. No one would suspect them. Who would believe that the Volturi, the embodiment of the law, would resurrect the notion of a newborn army to fight for them?"

_I just can't believe it. It doesn't fit._ Jasper continued to shake his head and I could feel my patience beginning to slip.

"In all honesty, it doesn't matter who is behind this," I insisted. "Now that we know the target is Bella, we can't hesitate any longer. We need to attack before they decide to come here looking for her."

"We already have a plan in place," Carlisle interjected. "In just a few days time, we will go to Seattle and eliminate the threat as planned."

"But…"

"There's no need to rush," Jasper insisted. "Until we know otherwise, it's best to continue to prepare as we have been. We still need more time to train. Unless Alice sees that they're coming sooner, I don't see the necessity for moving up the timetable."

"Alright," I conceded. "But what about Bella? Now that we know they're after her, how can we go to Seattle and protect her here at the same time? And with the holes in Alice's visions, who's to say they aren't already on their way?"

"We can't afford to leave anyone behind," Jasper shook his head. "From the looks of things, we will be outnumbered, most likely three to one. If you, or anyone for that matter, stayed behind, it would severely impact our chances of success."

"What about Jacob?" Carlisle asked and my jaw clenched at the sound of his name. I stole a quick glance at Bella, gauging her reaction, but her face was unreadable. _He's kept her safe before and wasn't she already planning to stay with him while we were away._

"That was before he assaulted her," I spat, gesturing to her broken hand. "Do you honestly believe I would feel safe leaving her with him after _that_?"

"Have you had any luck making contact?" Jasper asked, turning to Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head solemnly. "Other than our friends in Denali who refuse to help, I haven't been able to reach a single one. It would appear that we are on our own."

"Could we send Bella to her mother?" Esme suggested. Bella and I both cringed at the suggestion. I wasn't sure that either of us could survive such a separation when there was no certainty that the other was safe. I shook my head.

"We can't do this without you," Jasper said, his voice almost pleading. "We need to come up with some type of solution. We certainly can't take her with us."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Alice's voice caused us to all turn our heads. "They're here!" she shouted up the stairway.

_They're here? _I was panic stricken for a moment before I realized she was speaking of the party guests and not the newborns.

"Are you ready?" I asked, reaching for Bella's hand. She sat in a daze for a moment before her eyes slowly reached mine.

"Ready as I can be," she murmured.

I pulled her to her feet and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. "We _will_ figure this out," I whispered. "I promise. I won't let anything hurt you."

"Showtime!" Alice shouted.

The temperament in the house changed dramatically as the doorbell rang. After years of practice, we had become experts in the roles we played. I shoved my worries to the back of my mind as well as I could and plastered a smile on my face as I pulled Bella down the stairs.

I pulled her forward as our fellow graduates began to hesitantly file into the house. I had to remind myself that, even with the threats hanging over our heads, this was still a time for celebration. Bella's graduation was an important milestone in her life and she deserved to enjoy it. I hoped that the party might at least provide a temporary distraction.

Alice stood by the door, gesturing for Bella to come to her side. I followed, still unwilling to let her go, as she greeted her guests.

_Wow, their house is huge! Why don't they have parties more often? No wonder Bella's friends with them._

_ Looks like everyone's here. They haven't changed a bit._

_ Food! Man, I'm starving! _

The worried creases on Bella's face seemed to disappear the longer the party went on. Alice was skilled at purposefully directing all the attention onto Bella. It was, after all, a party for her.

The music was infectious, but even with the jovial bodies pressed together in the enclosed space, no one was dancing – save for Alice, who pirouetted around the room like a ballerina.

_This party rocks!_

_ He's got looks and money? What does she have that I don't?_

_ I wanted to ask Bella to dance, but no one is dancing. And Edward won't leave her alone. This may be my last chance to tell her how I feel. _Instinctively, I pulled Bella closer to me and turned my head, seeking the source of the covetous thoughts. Eric Yorkie stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets, stealing subtle glances at Bella.

Bella chatted happily with her friends while I listened to the thoughts of the humans filling the room. Feeling partially responsible for this, I listened for the thoughts of my family every few moments to be sure they weren't finding this unorthodox situation too troublesome.

Carlisle and Esme were gracious hosts, playing their parts perfectly. Jasper was watching carefully from the seclusion under the stairs. Rosalie was bored. Emmett was having a little too much fun intimidating some of the male guests. And Alice…well…

A flash of light blinded my eyes. I glanced around, but it wasn't the disco lights overhead that disturbed me so abruptly. There was another flash of light and a glimpse of a grassy field waving in the breeze.

My eyes frantically searched the room. It had to be Alice. She was seeing something. Another flash – the same image of a grassy field. There was something strangely familiar about the field. It looked like…_no…_

I leaned over, whispering into Bella's ear, "Stay here. I'll be right back." I didn't wait for her to reply before I began maneuvering my way through the crowded room. I brought my hand up to my temple as yet another flash blinded my vision – like trying to see a clear picture through the static on a television screen, my head began to ache. This time I saw them, a group of young, ravenous vampires marching together. My hands began to shake at the sight of the monsters that were bent on destroying Bella.

I found Alice sitting just inside the kitchen doorway with her head in her hands. Her face was contorted in agony as she rocked back and forth.

"Alice," I whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't respond. It was like I wasn't there. I watched in horror as another image flashed before my eyes. It was the same as before – a grassy field, a horde of vampires, and a glimpse of red fabric. The fabric hung limply from one of the newborn's clenched fists. _Bella's missing shirt._

I knelt down in front of Alice, removing her hands from her temples and taking them in mine. I waited. She slowly opened her eyes; the pained look in them nearly ripped me in two. Her lips trembled with the weight of the vision. "They're coming," she whispered.

The words hit me like a wrecking ball. Just as I had feared, they were coming here. "I need to see Jasper. Will you be okay?" I asked.

She nodded her head feebly as she tried to stand. I craned my neck and saw Jasper still hiding in the shadow of the stairs. He caught my gaze. _Something's wrong_, he thought. I nodded and began making my way to him. We would have to move up our timetable, we would have to make a new plan. The vision appeared again and again, the static clearing as the truth of the impending attack became resolute.

I glanced around the room at the faces of all the innocents – the humans that would be caught in the crosshairs if the newborns were to come here. I turned back to see Alice standing in the doorway. Bella was standing in front of her, but she wasn't looking at her. She was staring after me with a look of complete despondency on her face. The vision continued and I saw my family fighting a losing battle against the newborns. She flipped through the possible decisions – travelling to Seattle to head them off, staying here to stand our ground – but each scenario was the same. We would lose someone and there weren't enough of us to stop them from getting to Bella.

Then the doorbell rang. A puzzled expression crossed her face but quickly vanished, replaced with one of utter distain. _The wolves_, she thought.

What were those dogs doing here? The treaty prevented us from encroaching on their territory; shouldn't it keep them away from ours? This was the last thing I needed. I heard the doorbell ring again, but ignored it, hoping it would go unanswered as I stepped under the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

"Alice had a vision."

His eyes widened and the muscles in his jaw flexed. "What did she see?"

"Newborns – a lot of them. They were walking through a field and one of them was holding a piece of Bella's clothing."

"Did you recognize the location?" he asked.

I nodded. I had recognized it. I shuddered at the thought of the fight coming so close.

"Well, where is it?" he asked, his voice beginning to shake.

"The clearing," I whispered. "They're coming here."

His eyes were like steel and I could see the calculations beginning in his mind. I looked toward the kitchen, but Alice was gone. Instead, I saw Jacob and what looked to be like two other members of his pack making their way toward Bella. My fists clenched in anger. They were _not_ invited.

"Emmett," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. He looked up from his station at the buffet, a confused expression on his face. I motioned toward the wolves.

He followed my gaze and his eyes narrowed. _Wolf pack? On our turf? This should be fun! I'll help you keep an eye on them. I just dare them to get out of hand._

Alice stood at the top of the stairs, waving for us to join her. "Watch them," I mouthed to Emmett and he nodded. "Jasper, come on."

We hurried through the crowd and up the stairs, following Alice into Carlisle's study. Carlisle was pacing up and down the room while Esme sat wringing her hands nervously.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We can't wait any longer," Carlisle sighed. "We can't risk the fight coming to Forks. We have to protect the people."

Alice shook her head. "They will still come here."

We all stared at Alice.

"There are too many of them and not enough of us. We can't win," she murmured. "Some will get past us and they will still come here looking for Bella."

"So, what can we do?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head sadly. _We're going to lose someone_, she thought._ I don't know who, but not all of us will survive this fight._

"Then do we run?" I asked, growing more and more panicked at the thought of losing any member of my family, including Bella.

Carlisle shook his head. "We can't leave our town to suffer. It wouldn't be right. We have friends here, Bella's family is here; we can't just abandon them."

"We need to strategize, ramp up our training," Jasper interjected.

"As soon as the party's over and the guests have gone," Alice agreed.

"Bella," I whispered. "She needs to know."

"I'll get her," Alice jumped up and headed for the door.

"Carlisle," I pleaded, my voice cracking. "What can we do?"

"We will do what we do best. We will stick together as a family and we will protect the ones we love. We'll get through this," he said, reaching out to grip my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" we heard Alice exclaim. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he ran out the door. I followed behind, but watched from the second floor as Jasper and Alice stared down the three members of the wolf pack. My hands gripped the railing as I watched the scene below. For the sake of Bella and the other guests, I felt it best to keep my distance. I wasn't sure if I could control myself when it came to Jacob.

Emmett looked up at me. _Should I do something?_ he thought, cracking his knuckles. _I don't mind roughing up a couple of pups._

I shook my head. "Just watch for now," I whispered.

"We have a right to know," Jacob said to Alice. Jasper put himself in front of her, staring down the wolves. I watched the guests nervously, hoping that they wouldn't notice the standoff at the edge of the room.

"It's okay, Jasper," Alice said. "He actually has a point." But Jasper wouldn't back down. He was fiercely protective of Alice and I doubted that she could say or do anything that would convince him to give up his ground.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked.

"The decision has been made," she said.

A fearful look crossed Bella's face. "You're going to Seattle?"

Alice shook her head. "No."

Bella's eyes widened and all the color drained from her face. "They're coming here," she whispered.

"Yes."

"To Forks."

I watched the fearful emotions play across Bella's face as Alice answered her questions. I closed my eyes, gripping the banister so tightly that splinters began to fall to the floor below.

"But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search," Alice explained.

"No!" Bella whispered. She looked as though she could crumple to the floor at any moment and I wanted desperately to run to her. "Alice, I have to go, I have to get away from here."

"That won't help," Alice shook her head. "It's not like we're dealing with a tracker. They'll still come looking here first."

"Then I have to go meet them!" Bella insisted. _No!_ I couldn't let her do that – I wouldn't let her. We had to come up with a plan, a way to stop the newborns, but how?

"If they find what they're looking for," she continued, "maybe they'll go away and not hurt anyone else!" That was it. I would take her away if I had to, but I wouldn't let her sacrifice herself. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. I started to descend the stairs, but Alice shot me a warning look.

"Bella!" Alice protested.

"Hold it," Jacob interrupted, raising his palms in the air. "_What _is coming?"

"Our kind. Lots of them," Alice said.

"Why?"

"For Bella."

Jacob's eyes widened and he glanced from Alice to Bella. _No, not Bella. I told her not to get involved with these parasites. We have to do something._

"There are too many for you?" Jacob asked.

"We have a few advantages, dog," Jasper growled. "It will be an even fight."

_No, it won't. It's our duty to protect the people of La Push and Forks – never leave a leech to do a wolf's job. _"No," Jacob grinned. "It won't be _even_."

"Excellent," Alice smiled and I watched as the images of the fight that had been playing out all vanished. She glanced up at me. _Edward, it's perfect. If we can work together, the newborns won't know what to do._

Bella nervously glanced between the two of them. "Everything just disappeared, of course," Alice smirked. "That's inconvenient, but, all things considered, I'll take it."

_Finally, some vampires we can kill._ "We'll have to coordinate," Jacob said, his voice becoming excited. "It won't be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours."

"I wouldn't go that far, but we need the help," Alice countered. "We aren't going to be picky." As relieved as I should have been that we had found some help, I couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy and inadequacy that I felt. I should be the one keeping Bella safe. I should be her knight in shining armor – not _him_. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, ashamed that the thought of willingly sacrificing my family for the sake of my pride had crossed my mind.

Bella stepped between the two of them and raised her hands. "Wait, wait, wait, wait….coordinate?"

"You didn't honestly think you were going to keep us out of this?" Jacob scoffed.

"You _are_ staying out of this!"

"Your psychic doesn't think so," he gestured to Alice.

"Alice – tell them no! They'll get killed!" Bella pleaded.

Alice and Jacob continued to strategize, ignoring Bella's pleas. She looked frantically from one to the other, nearly screaming in protest, but her voice was drowned out by the booming music that, thankfully, obscured their confrontation from the partygoers.

"Wait, Jake!" Bella called as they started to leave. "_Please_! Don't do this!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bells," he jeered. "You're giving me a much better gift than the one I gave you."

He turned and left, once again ignoring Bella's objections. As soon as he was out of sight, I sprinted down the steps and took Bella up in my arms. She pressed her palms to my chest and pushed herself away from me.

"Why didn't you stop them?" she demanded.

"Bella," I soothed. "Alice is right. We need the help. Without it…"

I saw the sheer terror in Bella's eyes at the thought of Jacob being hurt. I wondered if she realized that without the wolf pack's help, I, or one of my family members, would most likely not survive the fight – not to mention the innocents who could die if we weren't able to stop all of the newborns. Was she willing to make that kind of sacrifice for him? Did Jacob mean that much to her? I searched her face and found myself questioning where I stood.

**A/N: We're moving right along and I can't thank you all enough for your support. It's your kind words – your reviews, PM's, tweets, etc. that keep me motivated to keep writing at this fast pace. **

**Thanks to my beta, Nellybear85, who helps me navigate this crazy rewrite and happily keeps up this feverish pace.**


	23. Chapter 22: Strategy

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 22

Strategy

The party gradually began to wind down and the guests slowly trickled out into the night. The relief felt throughout the house was a welcome change. It was good to see Carlisle smile again. Jasper was practically euphoric given the new emotional climate. Everyone was smiling…except for Bella.

After Jacob had refused to hear her pleas, the temporary affect the party had on her mood vanished. True to form, she still spoke with her friends and put on a convincing façade, but the light in her eyes had vanished. She plastered a fake smile on her face and did her best to be a gracious hostess, but when the final guest was gone, she took to sulking on the couch.

I stood in the doorway, watching the last vehicle drive away. I turned to see her fidgeting nervously with the brace on her hand and the look in her eyes broke my heart. The guise of despair was complete, there was no more pretending. She had been concerned about our impending fight with the newborns, but this latest development took her worries to a new level. Why was that? I couldn't shake the feeling that the thought of losing Jacob troubled her more than the thought of losing me. After all, it was my actions that pushed her into Jacob's arms. Perhaps their bond was stronger than she was willing to admit, to me or to herself.

I crossed the room and eased down beside her. She didn't look up. Reaching an arm around her shoulders, I pulled her to me. She let out a sigh and buried her face in my chest and I cradled her there, rubbing small circles on her back.

_She's very worried,_ Jasper thought._ Doesn't she realize how much our situation has improved? _I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of what she was thinking.

"Everything is going to be fine," I soothed.

"How could you possibly know that?" she muttered.

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so I could see her eyes. She looked up at me through her lashes. Cupping her chin with one hand, I smoothed the worry lines from her forehead with the other. I leaned in, lightly brushing my lips against hers.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Of course I love you," she replied.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then believe me when I tell you that everything will work out. As unusual as these circumstances are, our kind and theirs working together, it's the best scenario we could have hoped for."

"We can't lose!" Emmett boasted. "But how come she's the only one who gets to fight with the wolves? I'd love a chance to tousle with a few of the pups."

I shot Emmett a warning glare as Bella closed her eyes and buried herself in my chest once more. _She'll come around_, Alice thought. I held Bella in my arms as the room transformed around us. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would scarcely believe a party had been held here just moments before.

My brow furrowed as I debated whether to ask about her change in mood. Would she be upset with me for thinking such things? But I needed to know. I needed to understand why Jacob's involvement upset her so much more than my own.

_I wouldn't do that,_ Alice thought. _It will only put her more on edge if you start questioning her…and it's not what you're thinking. _I cocked my head to the side as I watched the conversation play out in Alice's mind. I could feel the tension in my body lessen as the vision progressed. For once, I couldn't be happier that I had misinterpreted her reaction.

Bella wasn't worried because she cared _more_ for Jacob, his involvement was just the proverbial icing on the cake.

She was already so unnerved by the thought of me or my family possibly being hurt or killed that adding her friends to the growing list of people laying their own lives on the line to defend hers was just too much. She felt responsible – guilty – for putting everyone she loves in danger.

Reflexively, I squeezed her more closely to me, resting my chin on the crown of her head. _Thank you_, I whispered to Alice. She nodded and reached over to straighten the last few items that were left out of place.

_And Edward,_ she thought._ She's going to ask to tag along tonight. It might be good for her._

The thought of Bella being present during the evening's training session made me nervous. There was no guarantee that we would be able to work with the wolves. I didn't want her to be caught in the middle if a fight broke out. But perhaps Alice was right, it might help to put Bella's mind at ease if she could witness firsthand just how prepared we were for the newborns. "Bella," I whispered, easing her upright. "Love, I think it's time we get you home."

She nodded and I stood, offering my hand to help her up. She rose stiffly, her brow still furrowed. Alice flitted over and reached up to muss her hair.

"Will you please stop worrying?" she asked. "You have nothing to be anxious about."

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice, but her expression softened as a blanket of calm settled over her. I turned my head to the side and mouthed_ thank you_ to my brother.

Esme wrapped her arms around her, speaking soothing reassurances. Bella clung to Esme for a moment, making me wonder if Esme was beginning to fill the void that Renée had left in Bella's life.

Once in the car, she heaved a deep sigh and slumped in her chair as the darkened forest passed by. "That had to be the longest party in the history of the world," she groaned.

"It's over now," I smiled, reaching over to caress her arm, my fingers lightly tracing over the delicate silver links of the bracelet she now wore – Jacob's bracelet. Why was it he was allowed to give her a gift when I wasn't? Perhaps, I smiled smugly to myself, the same rules didn't apply to him. She wouldn't accept gifts from me because I had already given her my heart. Whether or not Jacob had offered his, she clearly had not accepted it.

"You're taking me with you tonight," she whispered, not looking up at me.

"Bella, you're worn out," I reproved, attempting to dissuade her, but putting little effort into it after Alice's advice.

"You think I could sleep?" she turned to me, arching an eyebrow.

"This is an experiment," I explained. "I'm not sure if it will be possible for us all to…cooperate. I don't want you in the middle of that." She needed to understand that the possibility existed that we would not be able to collaborate. We were, for all intents and purposes, sworn enemies.

She crossed her arms defiantly. "If you won't take me, then I'll call Jacob," she said in a biting tone, cutting her eyes at me.

My fingers tightened on the steering wheel as I struggled to stifle the reaction she was expecting. She knew I wouldn't refuse her if the other option was for her to turn to Jacob, but I couldn't help but feel a stabbing pain in my heart at the realization that she would stoop to pitting us against each other to get what she wanted. I must not be as good at hiding my jealousy as I once thought.

The car pulled to a stop and I had yet to answer her. She stared at me for a moment, waiting for a reaction, but I remained still. "See you upstairs," she mumbled as she climbed out of the car and up the steps.

After watching the door shut behind her, I spun the car around and headed back home. Thoughts of Jacob swirled around in my head. He was fighting for her, just as I was, and Bella knew that. She knew I wouldn't refuse her if I knew it would give me an edge over Jacob. I relished the thought of doing anything to improve my position, but, at the same time, felt the sting of betrayal that she could even suggest turning to him.

I pushed the thoughts away as I ran back to Bella. I could hear the sound of splashing water when I climbed through the window. I eased myself into the rocking chair and struggled to push my feelings aside, but couldn't deny the fact that I was angry and hurt. I hated feeling that way toward Bella and hated myself for thinking it, but I could feel my dreams slipping even further away as I began to question her true feelings for me.

She walked into the room, her hair tucked neatly behind her ears, and her clothing slung over her good arm. I watched from the corner, wishing I could force myself to smile, but I could not.

She stopped in front of me and reached down to take my hand. Her warm fingers wrapped around mine and she leaned down to look into my eyes. "Come here," she said, pulling me with her.

She pushed me onto the bed and climbed beside me, curling into my side. I wrapped one arm around her and pulled a quilt over her with my other. Her warmth, her scent, everything about her, just by having her near, the doubts began to fade.

Her body was rigid against mine, the tension coming off of her in waves. "Please relax," I urged.

"Sure," she muttered.

"This is going to work, Bella. I can feel it." And I could. For the first time since we had begun discussing strategies to deal with the newborns, I actually felt relief. I didn't fear for my family, or the wolves, for that matter. Eliminating the threat would almost be too easy.

She blew out a breath and shivered slightly. If only I could allay her fears. "Listen to me, Bella. This is going to be _easy_. The newborns will be completely taken by surprise. They'll have no more idea that werewolves even exist than you did. I've seen how they act in a group, the way Jasper remembers. I truly believe that the wolves' hunting techniques will work flawlessly against them. And with them divided and confused, there won't be enough for the rest of us to do. Someone may have to sit out." I chuckled at the thought, the lightness I felt earlier beginning to return.

"Piece of cake."

"Shhh," I soothed. "You'll see. Don't worry now." I began to hum her lullaby, hoping that it would help to calm her. I toyed with the idea of humming my new composition, but thought better of it. I wanted her to sit beside me on the piano bench the first time she heard that particular melody.

Her lids never got heavy, her resolve never weakened. Determined, she managed to stay awake until it was time for me to leave. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and sleep?" I asked as I eased us upright.

She glared at me, clearly unwilling to give in. I let out a sigh, resolved to the fact that there was nothing I could do to convince her to stay behind. I wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other under her legs as I scooped her up into my arms and jumped through the open window to the ground below.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and her arms wrapped around my neck as she settled onto my back. When I was certain she was secure, I began to run. Her arms tightened around my neck as I picked up speed, the night air whipping past us and chilling her skin. She leaned forward so her cheek was resting against mine and I smiled at the familiar feeling. There were few things in this world that could surpass the feeling of running with Bella. And this was one thing that I could do with her that was just ours – Jacob couldn't touch it.

The woods gave way to the familiar clearing. It was almost poetic that this was the same place where Bella's life was first put in danger. James had discovered her here and now the newborns were coming to this same place. I hoped that destroying the newborns would provide some closure – that this place would no longer represent a foreboding danger.

I eased her off my back and took her hand as we began walking toward my family that had already gathered.

"You know what I think?" she asked.

I never did. "No," I chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I think it's _all_ connected. Not just the two, but all three."

"You've lost me," I admitted.

"Three bad things have happened since you came back." She held up three fingers. "The newborns in Seattle," she ticked off the first finger. "The stranger in my room," she ticked off the second. But what was the third? "And – first of all – Victoria came to look for me."

Victoria? We hadn't seen or heard from Victoria since the chase while Bella and I were away. What could she have to do with this? "Why do you think so?" I asked.

"Because I agree with Jasper – the Volturi love their rules. They would probably do a better job anyway. Remember when you were tracking Victoria last year?"

"Yes," I frowned, wishing I could forget that time. I had turned out to be a very poor tracker and lost Victoria more quickly than I had found her. I still struggled to deal with the fact that I had come so close and failed. "I wasn't very good at it."

"Alice said you were in Texas," she continued. "Did you follow her there?"

"Yes." I was beginning to see where she was going with this. "Hmm…"

"See – she could have gotten the idea there. But she doesn't know what she's doing, so the newborns are all out of control."

But could Victoria be capable of developing such a plan? She didn't know about Alice's ability, so how could she take advantage of the holes in her vision? She was evasive, but not enough for Alice. Something would have slipped through.

"Only Aro knows exactly how Alice's visions work," I said, shaking my head.

"Aro would know _best_, but wouldn't Tanya and Irina and the rest of your friends in Denali know enough? Laurent lived with them for so long. And if he was still friendly enough with Victoria to be doing favors for her, why wouldn't he also tell her everything he knew?"

"It wasn't Victoria in your room," I countered; beginning to feel uneasy at how well thought out Bella's theory was.

"She can't make new friends?" she asked. "Think about it, Edward. If it_ is_ Victoria doing this in Seattle, she's _made_ a lot of new friends. She's created them."

My unease was beginning to grow. Could it be Victoria? She certainly held a vendetta against Bella and myself for what happened to James and had attempted revenge on more than one occasion, but was she capable of such an elaborate plan?

"Hmm…it's possible," I allowed. "I still think the Volturi are most likely…But your theory – there's something there. Victoria's personality. Your theory suits her personality perfectly. She's shown a remarkable gift for self-preservation from the start – maybe it's a talent of hers. In any case, this plot would put her in no danger at all from us, if she sits safely behind and lets the newborns wreak their havoc here. And maybe little danger from the Volturi, either. Perhaps she's counting on us to win, in the end, though certainly not without heavy casualties of our own. But no survivors from her little army to bear witness against her. In fact, if there were survivors, I bet she'd be planning to destroy them herself…Hmm. Still, she'd have to have at least one friend who was a bit more mature. No fresh-made newborn left your father alive…"

The more I thought about the idea, the more plausible it became in my mind. However, the same argument could be made for the Volturi – they could create an army in secret, leaving it disorganized to throw suspicion off of themselves. Then they could sit back and watch the newborns destroy us without ever becoming directly involved. Whoever was behind it, we needed to be ready.

"Definitely possible," I continued. "Regardless, we've got to be prepared for anything until we know for sure. You're very perceptive today. It's impressive."

"Maybe I'm just reacting to this place," she sighed, looking around her. "It makes me feel like she's close by…like she sees me now."

I found myself involuntarily searching the tree line – just the mere suggestion that Victoria could be here set me on edge. "She'll never touch you, Bella," I vowed.

I imagined her sitting high in the trees, her fiery hair wafting in the breeze. I had come so close; I relished the thought of having another opportunity to destroy her.

"Yet, what I wouldn't give to have her that close. Victoria, and anyone else who's ever thought of hurting you. To have the chance to end this myself. To finish it with my own hands this time." I smiled, knowing the satisfaction that would bring. For too long, I felt completely helpless to guard Bella against those who sought to harm her. Given just one opportunity, I would destroy them all if it meant ensuring her safety.

"Is there something wrong with Alice?" Bella whispered.

I followed her gaze to Alice as she absently watched Jasper prepare for the evening's lesson. Her eyes were glazed over, but she saw nothing. _I hate being blind,_ she thought. _It's so inconvenient._

"The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything that will happen now. It makes her uncomfortable to be blind," I chuckled.

Alice, hearing my explanation, looked up and promptly stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett shouted. "Hey, Bella. Is he going to let you practice, too?" _That would be interesting. Or maybe you prefer a different kind of practice, hey Eddie?_

I closed my eyes and shook my head, ignoring my brother's crude insinuations. "Please, Emmett, don't give her any ideas." The last thing I needed was Bella thinking she was any match for a newborn vampire.

"When will our guests arrive?" Carlisle asked.

I closed my eyes, expanding my ability to the surrounding forest. I could hear the pack arguing amongst themselves, not all of them pleased with the idea of working _with_ vampires. One thing was clear, Sam had made the decision to come as wolves so they could easily defend themselves should the need arise. Not that I could blame them – this partnership was unprecedented.

"A minute and a half," I answered. "But I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms."

"This is hard for them," Carlisle nodded. "I'm grateful they're coming at all." _I am never more grateful than now that Ephraim saw something in us beyond our nature. I wonder what he would think if he were here to witness this collaboration._

Bella gripped my arm tighter. "They're coming as wolves?"

I nodded, curious if the thought frightened her. Perhaps seeing Jacob as a beast would deter her further from his advances. I could only hope that were true. I could feel the pack as they closed in on us, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end – a physiological reaction to their presence. My natural instinct would be to run, but I stood my ground and listened as they approached.

The pack mind was fascinating. It was a shared consciousness – everyone communicating with each other by thought and each member was privy to those thoughts. I felt privileged to witness it and eager to participate, but thankful that my thoughts would remain my own. I listened to the various minds and began counting the voices I heard, soon discovering that the pack was much larger than we had anticipated. They outnumbered us, which should have frightened me, but it only made me more eager for the fight.

"Prepare yourselves – they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, straightening up.

"Shh," I held a finger up to my lips and gestured to the trees as the wolves began to emerge.

We converged, preparing ourselves should the wolves see this as an opportunity to thin our numbers. Bella's breath quickened as she pushed herself closer to me.

_I don't like this, Sam. It's not right, working with these leeches._

_ Ugh, I can smell their stench from here._

_ Focus everyone. We are here to observe._

I listened intently as the pack came nearer. I could identify most of the voices based on previous encounters, but there were others I did not recognize. I was surprised to hear a female voice among them. I wasn't aware that a female werewolf had ever existed before.

Sam led the pack with Jacob by his side and the others following closely behind – ten wolves in all. They were massive creatures, easily towering over us.

"_Damn_," Emmett breathed. "Did you ever see anything like it?"

"What is it?" Bella whispered, craning her neck. "I can't see."

"The pack has grown," I whispered into her ear. She strained to see and gasped when they finally came into view. I watched her lips move as she counted.

My attention was again drawn to the minds of the pack. How convenient it must be to coordinate a pack when everyone's thoughts were laid bare as they were. What an amazing advantage that was!

"Fascinating," I murmured under my breath.

_Let's not keep them waiting. _Carlisle slowly stepped away from our grouping. "Welcome," he greeted them, holding out his hands in a gesture of friendship.

_Thank you_, Sam thought.

"Thank you," I repeated. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle nodded. "My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Sam asked.

"They are all very new – only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you – it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down, The new ones fight amongst themselves."

_Ten? That's all? Come on, we could easily take all twenty._

_ Finally, a challenge. This is what we were made for._

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," I repeated Sam's thoughts.

"We'll see how it plays out," Carlisle smiled.

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

Carlisle nodded. "They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach, Alice will help us intercept their path."

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

We watched as the wolves lowered themselves to the ground, their attention turning to Jasper. Jasper glanced over to me and I wondered if the combined tension from my family and the wolves was adversely affecting him. He took a step forward. _You're sure we're safe?_ he asked and I nodded, seeing no intent to harm in the minds of the pack.

He turned his back to the wolves to face us. "Carlisle's right. They'll fight like children. The two most important things you'll need to remember are, first, don't let them get their arms around you and, second, don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they'll be prepared for. As long as you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

_Alright! _Emmett thought, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Okay, Emmett first," Jasper said, gesturing to Emmett. "He's the best example of a newborn attack."

_Hey, I'm not a child! I've got skills! I know a thing or two – maybe I should be teaching you. _"I'll try not to break anything," he muttered.

Jasper smiled. "What I meant is that Emmett relies on his strength. He's very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be trying anything subtle, either. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

_With pleasure!_ Emmett crouched down, preparing to pounce. I watched the emotions play out on Bella's face and wondered what she was thinking. For so long I had shielded her from seeing what my kind was truly capable of, but I had kept her in the dark long enough. It was time for her to understand the truth, and perhaps with that knowledge would come a better appreciation for the life she had asked for.

Her eyes widened as Jasper pinned Emmett from behind, effectively winning the battle. The wolves seemed pleased that Emmett had been defeated easily and I began to feel a little unnerved by the idea that the wolves would know all of our tactics and could, one day, use them against us.

"Again," Emmett insisted, but I stepped forward. "It's my turn," I said. Bella tugged lightly on my arm, afraid to let me go. I knew that she worried about me, but I wanted to show her that I could defend myself, that I was capable in battle.

"In a minute," Jasper smiled. _You'll get your turn, but first…_ "I want to show Bella something first."

He waved Alice forward and Bella began shaking her head emphatically. "I know you worry about her," Jasper explained to Bella. "I want to show you why that's not necessary."

She gripped my arm tighter as she watched Jasper blur around Alice in a flurry of movement. Alice's movements were so slight, I wondered if Bella's human eyes could detect them at all. Soon, it was Alice who bested Jasper. "Gotcha," she giggled.

"You truly are one frightening little monster," Jasper chuckled.

_I didn't realize they could move like that. What a difference between the two!_

_ Surprising – she looks so small. Who would have thought…_

I smiled to myself as I listened to the thoughts of the pack. If they thought they could eliminate us easily, they would be sorely mistaken. They had seen Alice fight, but I wanted to demonstrate my speed. I wanted to show Jacob just what he would be going up against if he were to challenge me.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," I whispered to Bella before taking a step forward. "My turn."

Bella's eyes were pleading, but I squeezed her hand reassuringly before letting it go and stalking toward Jasper. He edged away from me gradually, circling around as I glided closer. Then, all at once, the fight began.

Jasper lunged for me, but I quickly maneuvered out of his grasp. Focused on the challenge, I listened to Jasper's mind, picking out his moves before he could make them. He tried to keep them hidden, but even a split second warning was enough for me to avoid his attack.

What advantage my ability gave me in predicting Jasper's moves, he more than made up for in experience. No matter how fast I moved or how close I came, he still managed to elude me. I was beginning to feel frustrated, wanting desperately to win, to prove to Bella and to Jacob that I was the fastest, the strongest – the best.

_Alright, boys. That's enough_, Carlisle thought.

_Looks like we're pretty evenly matched, ey Edward. _I nodded and smiled.

"Back to work," Jasper chuckled.

The lessons continued and I found myself torn between watching the battles, listening to the pack's insights, and interpreting Bella's reactions. I lounged on the soft grass, Bella leaning against me. The more the night wore on, the more I felt her body pressing against mine. I watched as her eyelids began to droop.

"We're about finished," I whispered.

"We'll be doing this tomorrow," Jasper said, addressing the wolves. "Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes, we'll be here," I translated. _It would be wise for us to become familiar with your scents so we can distinguish you from the newborns in battle._

I eased Bella upright and stood, turning to my family. "The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents – so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Carlisle agreed. "Whatever you need."

The pack stood as a unit and slowly began their approach, Sam leading the way. I watched in amusement as their noses wrinkled at the smell, noting that my family's noses responded in kind. I took my place beside them, but kept a watchful eye on Bella.

Bella's eyes widened and her pulse quickened. Her gaze traveled up the enormous height of the wolves and she watched, seemingly nervous, as they approached Carlisle. I followed her gaze and found that, not surprisingly, she was fixated on Jacob. I wondered if she could see that it was him through all that fur.

As though he had heard her thoughts, Jacob turned to look at her. _Does she see me?_ he thought. He opened his mouth in what looked like a grin, although the teeth made it appear more frightening than friendly.

Bella giggled in response and Jacob's grin widened as his eyes flickered to mine for a fraction of a second. _She does know it's me. See that, she's not afraid of me. Bet you thought she would be…or hoped she would be. Better luck next time, leech._

Jacob hesitated for a moment, but then broke from his pack and began walking toward Bella.

_Jacob, what are you doing? Get back here!_

_Ugh, vampire girl again. Will he just give it up already? She's no good for him._

I stood completely rigid, watching as Jacob approached Bella. Her heart rate was surprisingly steady as the wolf came closer. I searched Jasper's mind, reading that Bella's emotional state was one of curiosity with only a hint of fear. She had the same intrigued look in her eyes she had when she was attempting to figure me out upon our first meeting.

_It's me Bella. I know you can see it._

I watched as Jacob slowly leaned down until he was face to face with her. I struggled, suppressing every instinct to fight him off, to grab Bella and run. Every cell in my body was rigid with tension.

"Jacob?" I heard her ask.

_She does know it's me. I told you! And she's not afraid, even when I'm so close. Does that bother you, Edward?_

I edged closer as Bella's hand timidly reached up to stroke the wolf's face.

_Edward, don't._ I turned to Alice who had placed a cautioning hand on my shoulder. _He won't hurt her._

At the moment, I wasn't so concerned about him hurting her. No, Alice should be more concerned about me hurting him. I watched anxiously as Bella stroked his face and my teeth clenched at the sight of Jacob enjoying the attention a little too much. I was beginning to feel the same way Jacob did when he watched us together, the jealousy burning a hole in my midsection.

_Enjoying the show, bloodsucker? Does it bother you to see her touch me like this? It feels so nice. Her hands are so soft._

My fists clenched at my sides and Alice tightened her grip on my shoulder.

_Let's see if she'll punch me this time…_ I watched in horror as Jacob's tongue ran across Bella's cheek. I waited, hoping she would react the same way she had when he had last tried to kiss her.

"Ew! Gross, Jake!" she exclaimed, laughing. She knew it was Jacob, but there seemed to be a disconnection between the way she perceived the human Jacob and the Jacob in wolf form. She seemed more at ease, more receptive to his touch in this form. I was certain that she would not have tolerated this if he were in his human form.

_See that, Cullen. She seems to like me – didn't even mind when I kissed her. Maybe I have a better shot than you think._

I was growing weary of Jacob's comments and the one-sidedness of our conversation. I couldn't hold back any longer. "Watch yourself," I hissed under my breath.

_Ooh, did I hit a nerve? _

_Go ahead, Jacob. Have your fun_, I thought. She may stroke his fur and let him lick her face, but at the end of the day, he would still be nothing more than a dog. "There's a difference between the way a woman loves a man and the way a woman loves a pet, just remember that."

**A/N: You guys continue to rock my socks off with your favorites, alerts, reviews, PMs, tweets, etc. Some of you are really coming out of the woodwork and I'm so glad to talk with you and share ideas about the story. **

**Thanks to my beta, NellyBear85 – you're the best! **


	24. Chapter 23: Details

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 23

Details

_We'll see about that_, Jacob thought as he continued to focus on winning over Bella in his wolf form. The rest of the pack was beginning to retreat into the forest, but a gray wolf waited, watching the exchange between Bella and Jacob intently.

_Jake, come on. Let's go! _the gray wolf thought.

_ You go ahead. I'm going to stick around._

_ Jake, give it up. Come on!_

_ Leah, just go. I mean it!_

_Fine. Whatever. But don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart. _

As she trotted off to join the rest of the pack, I began walking toward Bella. I reached out and took her hand, ignoring Jacob.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

_Hold on a minute,_ Jacob thought. _Where is Bella going to stay during the fight? How can you protect her if you're fighting?_

My eyes tightened as I stared at Jacob, not wishing to discuss this with him, and certainly not in front of Bella. She hated being coddled and would most certainly take offense if we made arrangements for her without her input.

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet," I answered.

His muzzle vibrated as he groaned. _What are you going to do, keep her with you? Just hide her somewhere the newborns can't find her._

"It's more complicated than that," I shook my head. "Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, looking between the two of us.

"Just discussing strategy," I explained, rubbing her arm soothingly.

_ I hate having this one sided conversation, _Jacob shook his head in frustration._ I don't like being edited. She has a right to know. I'll be right back._

Bella's eyes widened as Jacob turned and ran toward the trees. "Wait," she called, reaching out the hand that held her bracelet – the one that bore his likeness.

"Why did he leave?" she pouted.

"He's coming back," I assured her. I wished he wouldn't. Bella was clearly exhausted and I wanted to get her home. Not to mention that I had wanted to discuss this with her first, to get her thoughts. This wasn't a decision he needed to be a part of. "He wants to be able to talk for himself."

Bella bit her bottom lip as she scanned the trees, searching for Jacob. She pressed closer to me and I could see her eyelids beginning to droop. I had half a mind to scoop her up in my arms and carry her home without waiting for Jacob to return.

Before I could act, I heard him. _Don't you dare leave until we've talked about this! I'm coming._

He jogged up to us, wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants. "Okay, bloodsucker. What's so complicated about it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I have to consider every possibility," I explained. "What if someone gets by you?" Of course I had thought of hiding Bella, but the fact remained that one of the newborns could slip past my family or the wolves and go in search of her.

"Okay, so leave her on the reservation," he rolled his eyes. "We're making Collin and Brady stay behind anyway. She'll be safe there." _Admit it – it would be the safest place for her._

"Are you talking about me?" Bella demanded, narrowing her eyes at Jacob.

"I just want to know what _he_ plans to do with you during the fight," he said, gesturing to me with a hint of disdain.

"_Do_ with me?" Her voice rose in pitch and her cheeks began to flush in anger. This was precisely the reaction I had been trying to avoid.

"You can't stay in Forks, Bella," I explained. "They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us?" I shuddered at the thought. What if one of the newborns _did_ slip off the battlefield, undetected, in search of Bella? Or what if the other newborns kept us too occupied to go after the one that got away? Or what if one of the newborns avoided the battlefield altogether and we never knew to go after them? I ran over all the possible scenarios in my mind, becoming increasingly concerned.

"Charlie?" Bella gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"He'll be with Billy," Jacob interjected. "If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably it won't take that much. It's this Saturday, right?" He turned to me expectantly and I nodded in confirmation.

"This Saturday?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Well, crap! There goes your graduation present."

_She got you a graduation present? What was this – your fiftieth graduation? And what did you get her? I know you saw my present. It looks nice on her, don't you think?_

I laughed, suppressing the desire to wrap my hands around Jacob's neck. I turned to Bella, ignoring him. "It's the thought that counts," I smiled.

She frowned, clearly not please with my reply. "You can give the tickets to someone else," I suggested.

Her eyes lit up. "Angela and Ben," she said almost immediately. "At least that will get them out of town." Perhaps Bella should use the tickets for herself – the newborns certainly wouldn't think to look for her there. Although, I wasn't surprised that Bella would use the opportunity to protect her friends.

I reached up, caressing her cheek with the back of my hand. "You can't evacuate everyone," I whispered. "Hiding you is just a precaution. I told you – we'll have no problem now. There won't be enough of them to keep us entertained."

"But what about keeping her in La Push?" Jacob insisted.

I shook my head. "She's been back and forth too much. She's left trails all over the place. Alice only sees very young vampires coming on the hunt, but obviously someone created them. There is someone more experienced behind this. Whoever he – or she is, this _could_ all be a distraction. Alice will see if he decides to look himself, but we could be very busy at the time that decision is made. Maybe someone is counting on that. I can't leave her somewhere she's been frequently. She _has _to be hard to find, just in case. It's a very long shot, but I'm not taking chances."

I listened as Bella's heart hammered in her chest, growing louder the more I explained. I reached out to stroke her arm. "Just being overcautious," I whispered.

"So hide her here," Jacob suggested, gesturing to the mountain range to the east. "There's a million possibilities – places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there's a need."

Alice had seen them coming over the mountains. The chance was remote that they would cross the same path, but the possibility still remained. And they could easily follow her scent. "Her scent is too strong and, combined with mine, especially distinct. Even if I carried her, it would leave a trail. _Our_ trace is all over the range," I gestured between Jacob and myself, "but in conjunction with Bella's scent, it would catch their attention. We're not sure exactly which path they'll take, because they don't know yet. If they crossed her scent before they found us…" I couldn't bear the thought. If I left Bella unprotected and they found her – if I wasn't there to keep her safe…I squeezed my eyes shut, suppressing the grizzly images that came to my mind. Jacob looked equally disturbed by my train of thought.

"You see the difficulties."

He shook his head in agreement, his eyebrows bunching together in concentration. "There has to be a way to make it work," he murmured to himself. _There just has to be…_

I glanced at Bella who looked as though she may collapse from exhaustion at any moment. I wrapped my arm around her waist, holding her up. "I need to get you home – you're exhausted." She nodded weakly, beginning to give up the fight to stay awake. "And Charlie will be waking up soon…." I glared meaningfully at Jacob.

"Wait a sec," he exclaimed. _I could leave a trail. _"My scent disgusts you, right?" _Let me carry her. If my scent is that strong, won't it overpower hers?_

"Hmm, not bad," I considered Jacob's suggestion. "It's possible." The werewolf scent was particularly pungent and would most definitely deter any newborns from following it too closely. But I needed to be sure. If anyone would understand the tracking ability of a newborn, it was Jasper. And I couldn't test the theory myself because I was too accustomed to her scent.

"Jasper?" I called.

He began walking toward us with Alice trailing behind. _What's this about? _he thought.

Bella gripped my arm a little tighter, unsure of what was going on. "Okay, Jacob," I nodded.

He turned to Bella and she glanced up at me nervously. He held out his arms and she arched an eyebrow. _I'm going to have to touch her, you realize that. Although, she might enjoy being in my arms._

_ Edward, what is he saying to you? You seem very agitated. Do we need to put this dog in his place? Emmett suggested fleas._

I shook my head at Jasper and blew out a breath, keeping my temper in check.

_ Geez, you need to relax. _"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail," Jacob explained to Bella.

Bella glanced warily up at me and back at Jacob, edging closer to me and away from his open arms. _Will you please say something to her? She won't to do it unless you tell her it's okay._

"You're going to have to let him carry you, Bella."

She pursed her lips, seeming to dislike the idea as much as I did. If there were any other way, I would have thought of it, but if Jacob was right, this could be the answer we had been looking for.

_Oh, come on, Bella. _Jacob huffed and swung Bella up in her arms. She glared at him and squirmed in protest.

"Don't be such a baby," he muttered under his breath. _No tricks, leech. This is a test, remember._

Ignoring Jacob, I turned to Jasper. "Bella's scent is so much more potent to me – I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried."

My eyes narrowed as I watched Jacob carry Bella away. Alice reached over, clasping my hand. "I know this is hard for you," she whispered. "But it's very clear to everyone that she loves _you_ – he's just ridiculously persistent."

A grim chuckle passed through my lips as I watched Jacob and Bella disappear into the trees. Half a second later, Jasper and Alice left to follow the trail.

I crossed my arms and waited, hating that Bella was not with me and hating it more that she was with him. His arms were wrapped around her, he held her against his bare chest, he…I clenched my fists, trying desperately to squelch my thoughts.

_You're doing the right thing,_ Carlisle thought, glancing at me from across the field. _I'm proud of you. It takes a strong man to endure Jacob's advances._

I nodded weakly, turning away from my father. It may appear that I was doing the right thing, and perhaps I was, but my insides raged with jealousy. It oozed from my pores. No, I was a strong man in appearance only. Every touch, every word, every thought from Jacob merely ate away at me, slowly chipping away at my calm exterior – the shell that hid my tormented heart.

My head snapped up as I heard Jacob approaching. He was still carrying Bella, ignoring her requests to be put down. Jasper appeared on my other side. "I think he's onto something," he smiled. "Her trail was barely detectable."

I was still watching Jacob, who was walking at a snail's pace, no doubt in an effort to further antagonize me. "The test is over, put her down," I hissed under my breath.

_Fine, fine. _He set Bella on her feet and she immediately began walking toward me. I could feel my relief building with each step. I reached my hand toward her and smiled when her fingers intertwined with mine.

"Well?" she asked, hopeful.

"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't _imagine_ someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent," Jasper explained. "It was almost completely obscured."

"A definite success," Alice nodded.

"And it gave me an idea," Jasper added. _If we're hiding one trail, why not create another. It will drive the newborns right where we want them._

"Which will work," Alice chimed in. I watched the vision of the newborns play out. They ignored the trail that would lead to Bella completely, instead following a false trail right into the center of the field where we waited to ambush them. I wished I could see more, but at the point where the wolves became involved, the vision vanished.

"Clever," I smiled.

_Why can't you speak out loud like normal people! Do they even care that you rifle through their brains like that? It's impolite to leave those of us who aren't mind readers out of the conversation. _"How do you stand that?" Jacob muttered to Bella.

Bella, quite used to this, waited patiently for me to explain. "We're – well, _you're_ – going to leave a false trail to the clearing, Bella. The newborns are hunting, your scent will excite them, and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch our scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears…"

"Yes!" _Finally some action_, Jacob thought.

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. That's the feeling we needed there to be among the wolf pack. I only hoped his brothers were as excited about the prospect of working with us rather than against us to fight the newborns.

_You know, if Bella were in the _clearing_…_

"Not a chance," I hissed, turning to glare at Jasper. There was_ no_ way I was allowing her to act as bait.

"I know, I know," Jasper held up his hands defensively. "I didn't even consider it, not really." _Although…you have to admit, it would make it even easier to destroy the newborns._

_ What is he going on about? _Alice stomped on Jasper's foot to get his attention, annoyed with the fact that she was being left out of what appeared to be an important conversation.

"If Bella was actually there in the clearing, it would drive them insane," he explained. "They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy…" _Like shooting fish in a barrel._

"Jasper!" I hissed under my breath, staring him down. He didn't need to be mentioning such things in front of Bella. If she thought it would help, she would practically insist that she come to the clearing.

"Of course it's too dangerous for her," he hedged. "It was just an errant thought." _Errant, but brilliant._

"No," I said through clenched teeth.

"You're right," he agreed, taking Alice's hand and leading her back to the place where my family was still gathered.

_He would willingly risk her life just to make it easier? It's already going to be easy, why put her in danger? Does he care at all whether she lives or dies?_

"Jasper looks at things from a military perspective," I explained to Jacob. "He looks at all the options – it's thoroughness, not callousness."

_Says you…he's not the one who has to be the bait._

"I'll bring her here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail," I continued. "You can meet us afterward, and carry her to a place I know. Completely out of the way, and easily defensible, not that it will come to that. I'll take another route there."

"And then what?" he sneered. "Leave her with a cell phone?" _You're kidding me, right?_

"You have a better idea?" I shot back.

He folded his arms across his chest and smiled smugly. "Actually, I do." _Why not leave one of the younger wolves we don't want in the fight to guard her? He will be in constant contact with the pack and can alert us immediately to any danger – much more reliable than a cell phone. What if Bella dropped the phone, or was hurt and couldn't call?_

"Oh…Again, dog, not bad at all," I nodded. We certainly didn't want to sit any of the trained fighters out of the battle, but he was right, having a wolf with her would alert us more quickly and she would at least have some measure of protection should something go wrong – not to mention that I could monitor the wolf's thoughts at the same time to keep an eye on her myself.

"We tried to talk Seth into staying behind with the younger two," he explained to Bella. "He's still too young, but he's stubborn and he's resisting. So I thought of a new assignment for him – cell phone."

Bella stared at Jacob for a moment, seemingly puzzled.

"As long as Seth Clearwater is in his wolf form," I explained, "he'll be connected to the pack. Distance isn't a problem?" I turned to Jacob.

"Nope," he smiled. _We tested it shortly after we discovered we could communicate that way. We ran about three-hundred miles out without any problems._

"Three hundred miles? That's impressive." I felt a twinge of envy at the strength of their ability. I could never hope to hear a person's thoughts from such a distance – what an advantage that would be.

"That's the farthest we've ever gone to experiment. Still clear as a bell."

I thought for a moment, trying to find an argument against Jacob's idea, but I could not. I knew that we needed to work together in order to succeed, but the stubborn protector within me wanted to do it myself. I didn't want to leave Bella's safety in the hands of someone else. But I couldn't leave my family to fight without me. I would have no choice but to allow one of the wolves to protect her.

"It's a good idea," I reluctantly admitted. "I'll feel better with Seth there, even without the instantaneous communication. I don't know if I'd be able to leave Bella there alone. To think it's come to this, though! Trusting werewolves!"

"Fighting _with_ vampires instead of against them!" Jacob agreed.

"Well, you still get to fight against some of them," I allowed.

"That's the reason we're here," he smiled. _We were made to fight your kind. I have to be honest, working with you is not going to be easy for us._

"The feeling's mutual," I muttered. Bella's weight sagged against me as she lost the battle to fatigue. "Let me get you home," I whispered, scooping her up in my arms.

"Friday?" I asked, turning my head to Jacob for confirmation.

He nodded just before I began running back to Bella's house. Her already heavy eyelids had closed completely as she gave in to exhaustion. Her chest rose and fell evenly as I carried her through the night air. I leapt through the window, careful not to jostle her, and laid her on the bed, tucking the quilt around her. She nuzzled her face into her pillow, her hair splaying out around her.

It was nearly morning as she slumbered. The pink hues of dawn shone on her face, reflecting off the silver chain around her wrist. I bent down, taking the tiny charm between my fingers. It was an impressively intricate carving of a wolf. It must have taken Jacob quite some time to create. I wondered to myself if this gift was his way of marking her for himself, marking his territory, so to speak.

If one man who cared for her was allowed representation, then certainly she couldn't deny me the same. I thought of my mother's ring, which would trump any ownership Jacob claimed to have over her. I smiled with the thought of placing the ring on her finger and smiled wider as I thought of Jacob's reaction when he first discovered that he had lost. I couldn't wait to celebrate that victory over him.

Bella stirred, tossing her arm across her pillow and mumbling something unintelligible. I listened as Charlie awoke in the next room and began preparing for his day. I lay on the floor next to her bed when he cracked the door open and peered in. _Poor girl, she must be exhausted._ He shook his head as he pulled the door to and descended the stairs to leave.

Bella's brow furrowed in her sleep and she whimpered lightly. I reached a tentative hand, lightly caressing her face. She seemed to calm beneath my touch, the worry lines in her face relaxing minutely.

The shadows cast across the room shifted with the changing sunlight as the day wore on and Bella continued to slumber. With the late evening and the stress of the past weeks, I was glad that she had this small respite. If she kept up her current pace without rest, she would certainly falter.

"Edward," she murmured, tossing her arm to the side once again. I leaned over her, stroking her hair. "No, please…"

"No, Jacob, don't," she continued to talk in her sleep. "We have to stop them…what can I do?" I watched helplessly as Bella tossed and turned; a lost victim to her own nightmares. No matter how much we reassured her that everything would be fine, she worried needlessly about the impending battle. I imagined that the thought of losing any one of us terrified her.

"Look out…have to…need a…third wife," she murmured before tossing to the other side yet again. _Third wife?_ That was one I hadn't heard before. I made a mental note to ask her about it when she awoke.

The day continued through periods of rest and unrest. At times it almost appeared that she was waking up only to toss and bury herself in the covers once again. I did my best to console her without waking her, but there was little I could do. I wished I could, just for one moment, see into her mind. I toyed with the idea of calling Jasper here so that I could at least get a glimpse into her emotional state.

When I had nearly resolved myself to the fact that I wouldn't see Bella conscious until the next morning, her eyelids slowly fluttered open. Her mouth opened in a wide yawn and her arms reached above her head, her vertebrae making soft cracking noises as she stretched.

"Edward?" she murmured as her hand wandered across the bed's surface in search of mine. I reached out and clasped her fingers, eliciting a soft smile.

"Are you really awake this time?" I teased.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Have there been a lot of false alarms?"

"You've been very restless – talking all day."

"All _day_?" she blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the afternoon light.

"You had a long night. You'd earned a day in bed."

She sat up a little too quickly and rested her palm on her forehead, as though the sudden movement made her feel ill. "Wow," she breathed as she glanced out the window.

"Hungry?" I asked. "Do you want breakfast in bed?"

"I'll get it. I need to get up and move around."

I kept my hand intertwined with hers as she descended into the kitchen and began preparing a breakfast for herself. She pulled a box of Pop-Tarts from the cupboard and placed two of them in the toaster.

"Ugh, I'm a mess," she complained as she stared at her own reflection in the shiny surface of the toaster.

"It was a long night. You should have stayed here and slept."

She stood up a little straighter. "Right! And missed _everything. _You know, you need to start accepting the fact that I'm part of the family now."

I smiled at her words. "I could probably get used to that idea." I leaned over for a quick kiss.

As she ate her breakfast, I found myself once again drawn to the bracelet on her arm. I was unsure if I presented my mother's ring at this time, if she would say yes, even though she already felt like a part of the family. I thought of the wooden box in my bedroom and the diamond heart-shaped pendant. It was a family heirloom. Perhaps she would allow me to… "May I?" I asked, reaching for the bracelet.

She hesitated. "Um, sure."

I held the delicate charm in my palm. My mother's pendant was approximately the same size and would complement it nicely. And, admittedly, was as good a representation of me as the small wooden wolf was of Jacob. It wouldn't be a gift I purchased, merely passed down. And she didn't have to know that it was a diamond.

"Jacob Black can give you presents," I said with a pout as I let the charm swing from my hand.

"You've given me presents," she countered. "You know I like the homemade kind." And I would compose melodies for Bella for an eternity if it made her smile, but I wanted to give her something tangible, something she could see, something she could hold in her hands.

"How about hand-me-downs," I hedged. "Are those acceptable?"

"What do you mean?" her eyes narrowed as she took another bite of her breakfast.

"This bracelet. You'll be wearing this a lot?"

She shrugged absently.

"Because you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings," I explained, implying the offense I would feel if she refused my own gift.

"Sure, I guess so," she nodded.

"Don't you think it's fair, then, if I have a little representation?"

"Representation?"

I absentmindedly traced a pattern of circles on her wrist with my finger, taking care not to push the issue too hard. "A charm – something to keep _me _on your mind." Certainly she could see the ulterior motive behind Jacob's choice of gift.

She shook her head, her lips turning up in a slight smile. "You're in every thought I have. I don't need reminders."

"If I gave you something," I pressed, "would you wear it?"

"A hand-me-down?" she asked, a hint of skepticism still in her voice.

"Yes," I smiled, "something I've had for a while." A while was a gross understatement – the heirloom had been in my family for generations.

I waited patiently as she considered my offer. "Whatever makes you happy," she finally agreed.

"Have you noticed the inequality?" I asked, avoiding her gaze. "Because I certainly have."

"What inequality?"

"Everyone else is able to get away with giving you things. Everyone but me," I frowned. "I would have loved to get you a graduation present, but I didn't. I knew it would have upset you more than if anyone else did. That's utterly unfair. How do you explain yourself?"

I paused, looking down. As unusual as it was for a human, she took offense to any gift, but the idea of receiving a gift from me seemed particularly repulsive and I honestly couldn't understand why. I wanted to dote on her, to give her anything she could ever want. I wanted to provide for her, to make her a home, a life with me. I wanted to be able to give her my mother's ring and not worry that she would frown at the sight of it.

"Easy. You're more important than everyone else. And you've given me _you_. That's already more than I deserve, and anything else you give me just throws us more out of balance."

But because she was the most important person in my life was precisely the reason I _wanted_ to give her things. Then, why is it she feels it's appropriate to give me a gift? Does that mean she thinks that she is not the most important person in my life? _Preposterous!_

I shook my head. "The way you regard me is ludicrous."

We sat in silence, finding ourselves at yet another impasse. She chewed her breakfast quietly as I stared out the window.

The phone in my pocket began to vibrate. I pulled it out, recognizing Alice's number on the screen. "What is it, Alice?"

"You need to do something about Bella, Edward. I'm becoming concerned about some of the things I've been seeing and it's only gotten worse since yesterday, no thanks to Jasper." I could hear him yelp in the background as Alice nudged him. "I understand that she wants to help out, but it will only put her in more danger."

I nodded and let out a sigh as I listened to Alice's warning. I should have expected this from Bella. "I sort of guessed as much," I said, searching Bella's eyes. Alice must have said something to her prior to this phone call because there was a definitive look of guilt on her face. "She was talking in her sleep."

"Well, whatever you have planned for her during the fight, someone is going to need to keep an eye on her. She's going to try to come to the clearing. She won't find it, thank heavens, but it will take some time to find her. Reassure her, their numbers are continuing to dwindle – down to nineteen at my last count."

"I'll take care of it." I shut the phone and returned it to my pocket, looking disapprovingly at Bella. "Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" I asked.

Her eyes darted around the room guiltily and she pulled her lower lip between her teeth. I waited, already knowing what she would say. It was written all over her face.

"I like Jasper's idea," she admitted.

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut and pinching the bridge of my nose. She just didn't understand that I couldn't allow her to put herself in that kind of danger. It would only make things worse for her and for me.

"I want to help," she insisted. "I have to do _something_."

"It wouldn't help to have you in danger," I reproved.

"Jasper thinks it would," she arched an eyebrow. "This is _his_ area of expertise." Her tone implied that I had no understanding of war and should defer to my brother's experience. I frowned at her. There was no way possible she could convince me to agree to this. If I had to choose between allowing her to do this and giving her up to Jacob, I would gladly sacrifice my own happiness if it meant her safety.

"You can't keep me away," she spat, crossing her arms defiantly. "I'm not going to hide out in the forest while you take all the risks for me."

She honestly believed that she could find her way through the dense forest and into the clearing. Bella would get lost finding her way to the meadow and that was a much more direct route. I fought the urge to laugh at her blind optimism. "Alice doesn't see you _in_ the clearing, Bella. She sees you stumbling around lost in the woods. You won't be able to find us; you'll just make it more time consuming for me to find you afterward."

"That's because Alice didn't factor in Seth Clearwater," she retorted. "If she had, of course, she wouldn't have been able to see anything at all. But it sounds like Seth wants to be there as much as I do. It shouldn't be too hard to persuade him to show me the way," she smiled triumphantly.

She was right about that. Seth was young and foolhardy and anxious to get into the fight. He wouldn't think twice about taking her up on her offer. "That might have worked…if you hadn't told me. Now I'll just ask Sam to give Seth certain orders. Much as he might want to, Seth won't be able to ignore that kind of injunction."

"But why would Sam give those orders?" her eyes narrowed. "If I tell him how it would help me to be there? I'll bet Sam would rather do me a favor than you."

I was beginning to lose my temper. Perhaps I should take Esme's advice and ship her off to her mother for the time being. But she did have a point about Sam. He was willing to work with us, to a point, but merely for the sake of protecting the town. He felt no loyalty toward our family.

"Maybe you're right," I allowed. "But I'm sure Jacob would be only too eager to give those same orders?"

"Jacob?" she asked, puzzled.

So Jacob hadn't told her. It seemed that I was not the only one guilty of keeping secrets from Bella – _hypocritical mongrel_. "Jacob is second in command. Did he never tell you that? His orders have to be followed, too." And I was certain Jacob wouldn't tolerate putting Bella in any danger any more than I would. We may disagree on many things, but that would not be one of them.

Her lips parted slightly as she searched for a way to refute my argument, but she could not. Her brow knit together in frustration.

"I got a fascinating look into the pack's mind last night," I said, changing the subject. "It was better than a soap opera. I had no idea how complex the dynamic is with such a large pack. The pull of the individual against the plural psyche…Absolutely fascinating."

I had learned quite a bit last night and if Jacob hadn't told Bella that he was second in command, I would venture to guess that there were many other things he had kept from her. For one who preached to me about the importance of honesty and openness, he certainly had a lot of secrets. Perhaps this was a good opportunity for me to show her that he wasn't exactly what he appeared to be – that his motives may not have been as pure as they seemed.

"Jacob's been keeping a lot of secrets," I smiled. She didn't respond, only continued to glare in frustration. I continued, unabated, "For instance, did you note the smaller gray wolf there last night?"

She nodded.

"They take all their legends so seriously. It turns out there are things that none of their stories prepared them for."

"Okay, I'll bite," she rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

I smiled triumphantly. "They always accepted without question that it was only the direct_ grandsons_ of the original wolf who had the power to transform."

"So someone changed who wasn't a direct descendant?" she asked, seemingly disinterested.

"No. She's a direct descendant, all right."

I saw her eyes go wide. "_She_?" she exclaimed.

"She knows you. Her name is Leah Clearwater."

The chair scooted back as she jumped in her seat. "Leah's a werewolf! What? For how long? Why didn't Jacob tell me?" I could see the hint of betrayal in her eyes and watched with a sadistic amount of pleasure as I could almost see the image of Jacob in her mind begin to dismantle.

"There are things he wasn't allowed to share – their numbers, for instance. Like I said before, when Sam gives an order, the pack simply isn't able to ignore it. Jacob was very careful to think of other things when he was near me. Of course, after last night that's all out the window."

"I can't believe it. Leah Clearwater!" she mused. I watched as she continued to think. I wondered if she was going over everything in her mind, questioning whether it was something Jacob couldn't tell her or wouldn't. If he was forced to keep secrets from her, how could she trust him? Could Sam force him to lie? For that matter, could he be forced into pursuing her because Sam had told him to do so?

"Poor Leah," she finally whispered.

_Poor Lean, indeed!_ "She's making life exceedingly unpleasant for the rest of them," I scoffed. "I'm not sure she deserves your sympathy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard enough for them, having to share all their thoughts. Most of them try to cooperate, make it easier. When even one member is deliberately malicious, it's painful for everyone."

"She has reason enough," she grumbled.

"Oh, I know," I nodded. She certainly did. She had become hard and bitter as a result of the circumstances life had thrown at her. She had every right to be hurt, but she took it too far.

"The imprinting compulsion is one of the strangest things I've ever witnessed in my life, and I've seen some strange things." From what I had seen, the imprinting process could only take place after a young wolf had made his transition and the imprint was instantaneous the moment he saw the one that was meant for him. I wondered if Bella had considered this. She seemed to have a basic understanding of imprinting, and if she did, she would know that Jacob had never imprinted on her. Did she realize that no matter how much he professed his love, much like Leah, he could one day turn away from her when he found his intended?

"The way Sam is tied to his Emily is impossible to describe – or I should say _her Sam_," I continued. "Sam really had no choice. It reminds me of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ with all the chaos caused by the fairies' love spells…like magic." I waited for a moment to allow the seed I planted to sink in, for her to realize that if she did choose Jacob, she could very well end up just like Leah. And I would be all too happy to stand by in waiting to pick up the pieces when that happened.

"It's very nearly as strong as the way I feel about you," I smiled, reaching across the table to stroke her cheek.

"Poor Leah," she whispered. "But what do you mean malicious?"

"She's constantly bringing up things they'd rather not think of," I explained. "For example, Embry."

"What's with Embry?" she asked, startled.

Ah, yet another thing Jacob had withheld from her. He loved to share with Bella the things that I tried to keep hidden from her for her own protection. I was all too glad to have the opportunity now to return the favor.  
"His mother moved down from the Makah reservation seventeen years ago, when she was pregnant with him. She's not Quileute. Everyone assumed she'd left his father behind with the Makahs. But then he joined the pack."

"So?" she shrugged.

She didn't understand. Didn't she remember that the members of the pack were all direct descendants from the original wolf? "So the prime candidates for his father are Quil Ateara Sr., Joshua Uley, or Billy Black, all of them married at that point, of course."

"No!"she gasped, clapping her hand over her gaping mouth.

"Now Sam, Jacob, and Quil all wonder which of them has a half-brother," I continued. "They'd all like to think it's Sam, since his father was never much of a father. But the doubt is always there. Jacob's never been able to ask Billy about that."

"Wow," she breathed. "How did you get so much in one night?"

"The pack mind is mesmerizing. All thinking together and then separately at the same time. There's so much to read!"

"The pack is fascinating," she nodded. "Almost as fascinating as you are when you're trying to distract me." She narrowed her eyes, but I remained perfectly calm, seemingly blissfully unaware of her accusation.

"I have to be in that clearing, Edward," she insisted.

"No."

She was silent for a moment and I couldn't imagine what argument she would try next. She folded her hands together on the table and looked down. "Okay, look, Edward," she whispered. "Here's the thing…I've already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are. _And I can't stand it if you leave me again_."

I sucked in a breath through my teeth. How could she even think that I would leave her again? What did I need to do to convince her that I was perfectly capable of handling the newborns, with the help of my family and our new allies? I stood, walking around the table, and wrapped my arms around her. She trembled as I stroked her face.

"You know it's not like that, Bella," I assured her. "I won't be far, and it will be over quickly."

"I can't stand it," she whined. "Not knowing whether or not you'll come back. How do I live through that, no matter how quickly it's over?"

I thought back to the time when I thought I had lost her. I didn't believe she would ever come back; she was lost to me forever. I knew the heartache that sort of realization could bring. But this was entirely different. I was not going to die and she had to know that I was coming back to her.

"It's going to be easy, Bella," I soothed. "There's no reason for your fears."

"None at all?"

"None," I smiled.

"And everyone will be fine?"

"Everyone." I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"So there's no way at all that I need to be in the clearing?"

"Of course not. Alice just told me that they're down to nineteen. We'll be able to handle it easily." I really wished she would stop worrying so needlessly.

"That's right," she nodded, "you said it was so easy that someone could sit out. Did you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"So easy that _you _could sit out?"

**A/N: You guys are amazing – you are the fuel that keeps me going late at night when I'm pounding away on the keyboard. I'm really going to try and pick up the pace in an effort to get this story completed before June 30****th****. Rest easy though, I refuse to sacrifice quality for the sake of speed – Edward deserves better than that.**

**Thanks to my beta, Nellybear85, for keeping up with me – even at 8 months pregnant! And special thanks to misticbutterfly for helping me hammer out some details with this chapter. Love you gals!**


	25. Chapter 24: Compromise

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 24

Compromise

The breath whooshed out of my lungs. If Bella hadn't asked, I never would have considered the thought of not fighting. How could she ask me to do that? How could I ask my family to fight for the woman I love and not fight with them? Was she really so terrified of being away from me that she was now asking me to choose between staying with her and leaving my family to fend for themselves or taking her with me into battle? Stand together, regardless of the consequences?

"So it's one way or the other," she continued. "Either there is more danger than you want me to know about, in which case it would be right for me to be there, to do what I can to help. Or…it's going to be so easy that they'll get by without you. Which way is it?"

I furrowed my brow. It didn't matter if the battle would be easy; I didn't feel right asking my family to fight without me. But I couldn't bear the thought of allowing Bella to be so directly in danger. I didn't know what to do. I felt conflicted – torn between two impossible choices – either one leading to the possibility that someone could be hurt and it would be my fault.

I looked up and wondered if she could see the pain in my eyes. "You ask me to let them fight without my help?" I whispered.

"Yes," she replied, so firmly that it startled me. Bella was always so concerned about the safety and happiness of everyone around her; it caught me off guard that she would ask this for herself. "Or to let me be there. Either way, so long as we're together," she added.

So, that was it – together until the end. But which choice was the right one? Which choice could I live with? I knew that if I refused to make a choice, Bella would only take matters into her own hands, leaving me completely out of her decisions and I couldn't have that either.

I reached up, clasping her face between my hands. She stared intently into my eyes, not backing down. There was no hint of timidity, no trace of doubt – she was resolute in her decision to be with me no matter what the penalty.

But I could see the fear there as well. It was the same look I saw in her eyes when I left her, the same look she had even after we were reunited in Volterra – she was always waiting for the inevitability that I would leave her again. The thought of putting her through that again broke my heart and the thought of putting her in danger was unacceptable. What other choice did I have?

I winced, fighting back the urge to cry. Would my family hate me for this? I heaved a sigh and removed one hand from her face, retrieving my phone from my pocket.

"Alice," I sighed. "Could you come babysit Bella for a bit?" I asked. If she was going to ask this of me, she needed to allow me time to prepare. "I need to speak with Jasper."

"I know, I saw," she sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." The phone clicked and I returned it to my pocket.

"What are you going to say to Jasper?" she whispered, as though she was afraid of what my answer would be.

"I'm going to discuss…" the words caught in my throat. "…me sitting out."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I managed a small smile. "Never be afraid to tell me how you feel, Bella. If this is what you need…you are my first priority."

"I didn't mean it that way –" she furrowed her brow and lowered her eyes, "– like you have to choose me over your family."

"I know that. Besides, that's not what you asked. You gave me two alternatives that you could live with, and I chose the one that _I_ could live with. That's how compromise is supposed to work." I only hoped my family would see it that way and not feel that I was choosing Bella over them. I had to believe that they would understand. Of course, if Carlisle or Emmett or Jasper were placed in the same situation, I was almost certain they would choose whichever option would ensure the safety of their own mates.

She leaned forward, resting her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," I kissed her hair. "Anything."

I held her in my arms, realizing that I, too, wanted to keep her with me, to be the one to protect her. I didn't want to leave her protection to Seth. I wanted to be there. And this afforded me the opportunity, although I never would have asked for it for myself. Even with the burden of guilt I now felt on my shoulders, it was accompanied by a strange lightness, knowing that I would be there for her.

I wondered what she would have done if I had agreed to let her come to the clearing. She spoke in her sleep about helping and something about the…the third wife? What was that?

"Who's the third wife?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You were mumbling something about 'the third wife' last night. The rest made a little sense, but you lost me there."

"Oh, Um, yeah," she stammered. "That was just one of the stories that I heard at the bonfire the other night. I guess it stuck with me."

But what could one of the old Quileute myths have to do with our battle with the newborns? Perhaps Carlisle would know something of their legends.

"You're going to miss all the fun." I turned to see Alice leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Hello, Alice." I placed a finger under Bella's chin and tilted her face to mine, pressing our lips together. I lingered perhaps a little longer than necessary.

_Ah, hem…_

"I'll be back later tonight," I told her, ignoring Alice. "I'll go work this out with the others, rearrange things."

"Okay," she nodded.

_Done._ I turned to Alice. "There's not much to arrange," Alice interjected. "I already told them. Emmett is pleased." _He was so worried that he wouldn't get his fair share – he's practically vibrating with excitement now._

"Of course he is," I groaned.

I walked out, still wanting to speak to my family, to explain my reasoning. I needed them to understand. I ran back to the house, skirting around Emmett's Jeep. Alice had left her Porsche back at the house, no doubt avoiding a lecture on the dangers of speed from Charlie. Carlisle was waiting to greet me on the front steps. I climbed the stairs, averting my eyes. He reached out a hand to stop me. "Alice told us," he confirmed. "Please don't feel badly about this."

"I can't help the way I feel," I sighed. "I would have refused if I thought that it would put any of you in danger, but I can't help but feel ashamed for asking you to fight in a war that I won't be a participant in."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, leading me into the house. "Wish I could say I'm sorry you're going to miss all the fun, but I'm not!" Emmett boasted as we walked through the door. "That just means more for me!" He held his hand up for a high five, which I ignored.

_Aww, don't leave a guy hanging._

_Idiot_, Rosalie glowered at him. _Always so anxious for a fight – he's going to get himself killed one day, you know._

I shook my head, my guilt abating only slightly with Emmett's enthusiasm. I did have to admit, I was a little sore that I wouldn't have the chance to destroy a few of the newborns myself. But if sitting out meant that Bella felt safer and if it would keep her out of harm's way, I was willing to make that sacrifice.

"Stop worrying so much," Jasper said as he crossed the room. "You know as well as I do that with our combined experience and with the help of the wolves, the fight will be easy, even without you. Don't beat yourself up about it. As much as it would benefit us to have Bella in the clearing, you're right, it's an unacceptable risk." _If anything did happen to her, we don't want to lose you too. I would never forgive myself if it came to that._

"Well, I, for one, didn't think she had it in her," Rosalie chimed in. "Wispy Bella finally grew a backbone and asserted herself. I say good for her. I would have done the same thing – I wouldn't have let Emmett leave_ me_ behind."

"Don't feel badly, Edward," Esme soothed, reaching for my hand. "You know what's best for Bella and we wouldn't ask you to put her in danger."

I nodded, still struggling with my decision. I turned to Jasper. "So, then, we proceed as planned. Friday afternoon, Bella and I will lay the false trail. Jacob will join us and take her to the designated spot where I will meet them. And I will stay there with her until the battle is over."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "It would still be wise to keep Seth with you, so that you can keep in contact with the pack more easily. You know, just in case."

"You're right, that would be best," I agreed.

"And Alice is taking care of the rest."

"The rest?" I asked.

"Charlie will be suspicious of Bella disappears overnight. Alice has worked out a plan to free her up for the weekend. The story will be that we are all going hiking, but Alice decided to stay behind. She can easily convince Charlie to allow Bella to stay here with her for the weekend."

In all my worry about keeping Bella safe, I had completely forgotten to construct a believable alibi for her. I made a note to thank Alice for that later.

Jasper continued, "We will all leave Thursday night for one last hunt before the battle."

Esme placed a soft hand on my shoulder. "We thought that you and Bella would appreciate some time alone."

_Yeah, Eddie, you know…._ Emmett grinned, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at his juvenile display and smiled warmly at Esme.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You're all being so understanding. It's more than I deserve."

"You've earned some peace, Edward," Carlisle smiled. "This past year has been tumultuous, at best. You and Bella need to take some time for yourselves with no distractions – no family members to listen, no nosy father in the next room, no werewolf trying to steal her heart – just the two of you, together."

The thought of time alone, time with Bella, was music to my ears. There was so much I wanted to say to her, so much I wanted to prove to her. There always seemed to be something in our way, some distraction that prevented us from truly being with one another. And with the battle looming and the mounting stress that accompanied it, a quiet evening may be just what we needed to reconnect.

I wondered if I would find that perfect moment I had been waiting for. I smiled a little, thinking about the ring, wondering how much lighter I would feel when I no longer carried it in my pocket.

"What are you thinking about?" Esme asked, tilting her head to the side as she studied my expression.

"_I_ know what he's thinking about," Emmett grinned. _Bow-chicka-wow-wow._

_ Emmett, honestly! _Rosalie rolled her eyes. _Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you._

I pulled my lower lip between my teeth, continuing to smile at the thought of officially asking Bella to be my bride. I didn't know when that moment would happen, or if it would happen that night, but just the idea set my heart aflutter.

"Edward?" Esme asked again.

I shook my head, chuckling a little. "I was just thinking about tomorrow night. And no, Emmett, I'm not thinking about _that_." I turned in my chair to smirk at him.

_Sure, you're not._

I turned back to Esme. "There are so many things that I want to tell her. I never seem to have a chance – something or someone always seems to get in the way. It will just be nice to have some uninterrupted time alone."

"We're all hopeful that after this is all over, you will have more time together than you know what to do with," Carlisle smiled. "And speaking of time together, it might be time for you to pick up Alice and wish Bella farewell. After all, Charlie will be expecting us to have an early start tomorrow morning."

"And we have a training session again tonight. I may still need your assistance," Jasper added. "There are still some techniques I would like to share with the wolves."

I nodded and stood. I paused for a moment, looking into the loving faces of my family, the people who would do anything for me, and have given so much that I don't deserve.

I wrapped my arm around Esme's neck. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"Anytime," she whispered back. _I just want you to be happy._

I drove quickly back to Bella, finding it difficult to wipe the smile from my face. What seemed so desperate just an hour ago seemed so simple now. My family no longer seemed worried about the newborns, even without my involvement, and everything else was finally falling into place. In just a few day's time, this would all be behind us.

Bella answered when I knocked lightly on the door. She quirked an eyebrow at me, confused by my unusually jovial expression. I quickly pecked her on the cheek and followed her into the house.

"Good evening, Chief Swan," I greeted Charlie.

"Hi, Edward," he replied. "I hear you have a hiking trip planned." He seemed to be trying a little more than usual to seem interested in what I was doing. Perhaps he was beginning to accept me as a part of Bella's life. I certainly hoped so.

"Yes, sir. We leave early tomorrow morning."

"Well, you kids have fun," he nodded, his lips forming a tight smile. "Would you and Alice like to stay for dinner? I could order pizza?"

I looked meaningfully at Alice. We had another training session to prepare for. "Actually, we should be getting back," I gestured behind me. "We have a lot to do before the trip tomorrow."

"My brothers are hopeless when it comes to packing," Alice rolled her eyes as she rose from her chair. "Come by after dinner tomorrow night, okay, Bella?"

"Sure," Bella nodded.

Alice climbed into the Jeep and drove away as I said my goodbyes to Bella. I took my time, lingering in the doorway. After all, I wasn't going to see Bella for several days and we needed a proper goodbye – at least for her father's sake.

I took her face in my hands and peppered her cheeks with kisses before capturing her lips. My lips curved in a smile when I imagined having an entire evening alone with Bella to do just this. Her soft lips molded to mine as I pulled her closer to me.

She was breathless when I finally let her go. "I'll be back soon," I whispered.

"I'll miss you," she said, reaching up to stroke my cheek.

She followed me to the car, leaning in the window for a few lingering kisses before I drove away. I left my car at the house and ran back to Bella. Wouldn't it be nice to give up this charade for even a day or two? I was becoming more and more excited about the prospect of having Bella all to myself for an evening – no pretenses, no hurdles – just us.

I leapt through her window and lay across her bed, folding my arms behind my head as I listened to Bella tell her father goodnight.

She pulled the door closed with a soft click. "What time are we meeting with the wolves?" she asked as she scooted beside me, laying an arm across my stomach and her head on my chest.

"In an hour."

"That's good," she nodded. "Jake and his friends need to get some sleep."

"They don't need as much as you do," I reminded her. After all, she was still human.

She leaned up on her elbows, still resting her chin on my chest. "Did Alice tell you that she's kidnapping me again?"

I couldn't hold back my grin. "Actually, she's not."

Her lips pursed and her brow knit together in confusion. I waited for a moment for her to figure it out, but began to chuckle when she continued to wait for an answer.

"I'm the only one who has permission to hold you hostage, remember? Alice is going hunting with the rest of them." And I was being left behind. No matter how much my family reassured me, I still felt some measure of guilt for sitting out. I let out a sigh. "I guess I don't need to do that now."

Her eyes lit up. "_You're_ kidnapping me?"

I nodded. She sat silent for a moment and I began to question whether I was more excited about the thought of an evening together than she was. Would she be worried about what Jacob would think?

"Is that all right?" I asked.

"Well…sure, except for one thing."

"What thing?" What could possibly be wrong with spending an evening with the one you love – if that's what it was? That was certainly what I believed it to be. But then again, I was beginning to question a lot of things about our relationship. The seeds of doubt had been planted and taken root, and until she accepted my hand, I didn't think there was any way for me to dispel them.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips turned up in a mischievous smile. "Why didn't Alice tell Charlie you were leaving _tonight_?"

I laughed, filled with relief as I pulled her on top of me. My fingers twined in her hair as I brought her face to mine. She kissed me eagerly, almost forgetting her father was still awake only one floor below us. Her hand wrapped around my neck, pulling herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly as I kissed her with abandon.

Again, I could feel my restraint slipping and I was beginning to wonder if Jasper was right. Maybe I was ready for this. Perhaps I didn't give myself enough credit. I slipped a hand under Bella's shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back. Tiny goose bumps rose on her skin in, following the trail of my fingers. She shivered at the contact, but didn't pull back. Her kisses seemed to become more urgent in response.

Testing myself yet again, I darted my tongue out, tasting her lips for a fraction of a second. Lavender, freesia, honey – the sweetest thing I had ever tasted, and yet the burn in my throat was nonexistent. Could it be? Had I overcome that part of myself? She whimpered softly and I pulled back, please with the results of my test, but not wanting to push myself too far.

She hummed in contentment as she rested her head on my chest. We lay together in a comfortable embrace until it was time to leave.

"It's time," I whispered.

She opened her eyes and nodded as I scooped her up into my arms. She rode on my back as I ran to the clearing, feeling lighter than I had in weeks. For the first time in quite a while, I enjoyed the sensation of running and it was all because of her.

When we arrived, Jasper and Emmett were sparring and the only others who seemed to be paying any attention were three wolves who lay observing from several yards away.

_Bella's here_, I heard Jacob as he looked up.

_Ugh, Jacob, give it up, man. _

_ Seriously, your ooey-gooey thoughts are almost as bad as Sam's._

_ Tell me again why I brought you two with me?_

_ Because Sam said he wouldn't allow you to come alone, that's why. Trust us, if we could sit this one out, we would. I can still smell their stench on my skin…even after showering. _

"Where are the rest of the wolves?" Bella asked as I set her on her feet.

"They don't all need to be here," I replied. "One would do the job, but Sam didn't trust us enough to just send Jacob, though Jacob is willing. Quil and Embry are his usual…I guess you could call them his wingmen."

"Jacob trusts you."

He did trust me, to a point. "He trusts us not to try to kill him. That's about it, though."

She reached for my hand, interlacing her fingers with mine. "Are you participating tonight?" she asked.

"I'll help Jasper when he needs it. He wants to try some unequal groupings, teach them how to deal with multiple attackers."

She watched as Jasper and Emmett continued to battle. I glanced over at her as her hand began to grow clammy.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

She nodded feebly, but I could see the fear returning in her eyes. Watching us prepare for battle, knowing what was coming, it still terrified her.

_What's wrong with Bella?_ I heard Jacob think as he rose and began walking toward us. _What did you do to her this time?_

"Jacob," I nodded in greeting, ignoring his silent jabs.

He lowered his head as he looked at Bella. Her stared into her face and whimpered when she didn't reply. _Bella, what's wrong? You look so sad._

"I'm fine," she murmured, waving him off. "Just worried, you know."

_That's really stupid. What is there to be worried about? Don't you have any confidence in us?_

"He wants to know why," I translated.

_Hey, that's not what I said, leech. Stop editing me!_ He growled in protest.

"What?" Bella asked, looking between the two of us.

I rolled my eyes. "He thinks my translations leave something to be desired. What he actually thought was, 'That's really stupid. What is there to be worried about?' I edited, because I thought it was rude."

_You know what's rude is you putting words in my mouth and not telling her what I'm really saying._

"There's plenty to be worried about," she told him. "Like a bunch of really stupid wolves getting themselves hurt."

_She obviously hasn't seen us in action_, he laughed.

_Edward, could you come here for a moment,_ Jasper thought.

I hated leaving Bella alone with Jacob, even though I knew he wouldn't hurt her. But again, if Bella believed that Jacob trusted me, I needed to show her that I trusted him as well.

"Jasper wants help. You'll be okay without a translator?"

"I'll manage."

_Oh, don't worry. I'll take good care of my girl. _I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to move away. Bella didn't seem to feel the same reluctance when she was with Jacob in his wolf form. I was afraid the more time they spent together, the more comfortable she became, that Jacob would finally gain the opening he had been waiting for. And that thought terrified me.

_Edward, are you coming?_ I blew out a breath and squeezed Bella's hand before letting go and walking to join Jasper. Jasper was speaking to the wolves and asking me to help demonstrate what an attack by two newborns would look like, but all my attention was on Bella and Jacob.

_She's cold. Too bad you can't warm her up like I can._ I glanced at Bella from the corner of my eye and saw that she had sat on the ground and was leaning against Jacob for warmth and support. The more time passed, the more comfortable she became, until I watched her fingers begin to stroke the fur on Jacob's shoulder. _Ooh, that feels nice. _My teeth locked together.

_Edward, look out!_

But I was too late. Emmett barreled into me and tackled me to the ground. "Yes!" he cheered. "Finally got you!"

"Get off me, Emmett," I groaned. "It doesn't count if I'm not paying attention."

"Come on, Edward," Jasper lay a hand on my shoulder and I could feel my tension easing. "I need your help with this and you're no good to me unfocused."

"Okay," I nodded, "I'm ready."

I stood, preparing myself for the attack. Emmett and Jasper both lunged for me at the same time, but I pivoted on my heel and ducked, missing both sets of arms by inches, sending them colliding with one another. We continued like this for several minutes, Emmett and Jasper never getting close enough to catch me.

_Man, he's good. We could have used him._

_ Nah, we've got it covered. One less Cullen just means more newborns for us._

I glanced over at Jacob again. "Shouldn't you be paying attention with the rest of your pack," I hissed under my breath.

_Saturday will be a breeze. I think I'll just keep my girl warm for now – she's so comfortable._

"She's not_ your_ girl," I murmured.

_Says you._

"Edward," Jasper called. "Can you help me demonstrate how to escape if a newborn happens to get their arms around you?"

I cast one last forlorn glance at Bella who seemed perfectly content, and nodded, following Jasper back to the sparring area.

I was beginning to wonder if Jasper was purposely keeping me busy, asking for my help with move after move, as though I were the only one capable of demonstrating the various maneuvers.

"Well, I think that about covers it," Jasper finally said, glancing at his watch. "Do you have any questions?" he asked, turning to Quil and Embry.

_Nope, think we got it._

_ Just tell us where the action will be._

"No," I answered for them.

"Jacob?" Jasper called.

He looked up. _What now? Can't you see I'm busy?_

"Do you have any questions before we adjourn? Any moves you may want to see?"

_Nothing I want to see, but I have a few moves I could show you. _

"No, he doesn't have any questions," I answered.

"I think we're ready," Jasper smiled. _Can you believe that just a few days ago, we were so ill-prepared, and now…_

"I was born ready!" Emmett smacked Jasper enthusiastically on the shoulder.

I began walking toward Bella. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

_I can take her home_, Jacob thought.

"Not on your life, dog," I hissed under my breath.

Bella stretched her arms above her head and opened her mouth in a wide yawn. "Ready," she smiled up at me. I offered a hand to help her up and my arms encircled her as she stood.

_Enjoy it while you can, leech,_ Jacob thought before trotting off to join his friends. I held Bella closely and kissed her forehead before swinging her around on my back. She clasped her hands together around my neck and leaned her head against my back as I sprinted through the forest.

Maybe I was making too much of Jacob's threats. No matter what Jacob tried, Bella always came back to me. I wondered if his attempts would become desperate as time passed. We had already reached the graduation deadline, after the battle was fought, would Bella insist on making the transition? Would even that convince Jacob to give up?

I scaled the tree outside Bella's window and silently leapt in through the opening, careful not to wake Charlie. I set Bella down on the bed. Another late night had exhausted her and she lazily began snuggling under the covers. I reached down, removing her shoes, and tucked the blankets around her.

Warm and content, she closed her eyes. I watched for a moment, completely enraptured. I reached a tentative hand to stroke her face, removing the wispy strands of hair that lay across it.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"Watching you sleep," I whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Well, stop watching and join me," she smirked, throwing back the covers and urging me to lay with her. I wrapped the blankets around her again, not wanting her to catch a chill, and I lay down beside her. She wedged herself in the crook of my arm and nuzzled against my neck. Within moments, she was sleeping peacefully again.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking that in less than twenty-four hours, I would have Bella all to myself. What should we do? Should I plan something for her? I scanned my memory, searching the thousands of romantic gestures I has been privy to over the last century.

But nothing seemed right. Bella was simple. She didn't like pageantry or grand gestures. No, Bella would prefer a quiet evening doing just this. Maybe I would play my new composition for her. Maybe I would give her the heart pendant I had promised. Or maybe, I could give her…the ring practically sang from its hiding place in my pocket at the thought of finally meeting its intended owner.

Although the battle would take place elsewhere, the possibility still loomed that something could happen. I felt a twinge of nervousness at the thought of never having the chance to ask her for her hand. What if something were to happen? To her or to me? Maybe I shouldn't wait any longer.

I closed my eyes, content with my love in my arms and images of her accepting my proposal in my dreams. I smiled, imagining our new life together, imagining an eternity with my Bella.

**A/N: You continually amaze me – 900 reviews, wow! Thanks again for all your support and kind words. We're getting closer to the end and next up….The Proposal! EEK!**

**Thanks to my beta, Nellybear85 – you are the most awesome beta ever! And special thanks to misticbutterfly for lending her wonderful expertise. Love you gals!**


	26. Chapter 25: Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 25

Negotiations

Tiny particles of dust danced on the currents of air as the first morning's rays streamed through the window. The red hues in Bella's hair were ablaze as the sunlight flickered across her sleeping form.

I closed my eyes, inching my face closer to hers. Her warm breath blew softly in and out of her parted lips, fanning the most delicious scent across my face. I closed the distance and brushed my lips against hers, using only the lightest amount of pressure, just enough to wake her.

Her lips curved into a smile against mine as she awoke and returned the kiss. I leaned back, resting on my heels and lightly stroked her face.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Good morning."

I had spent the entire evening thinking about this morning, about this day. Alice had told Bella to come over in the evening, but I didn't want to wait. I wanted our night together to begin right now.

"So what would you like to do today?" I asked, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

She furrowed her brow. "Well," she began, "I actually have some things I need to take care of today."

My dreams of starting our evening off now were dashed, my hopes deflated. I pushed my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Oh, don't do that," she smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. "No sulking – I just have some things to do and then I'm all yours, I promise."

"Such as?"

"Well, I need to pack, for one. And I need to meet up with Angela to give her the concert tickets."

"It makes you feel better to know that they'll be out of town, doesn't it?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's better that way. The fewer people I have to worry about, the better. And speaking of that…" she paused, biting her lip.

"What is it?"

"I need to call Jacob – to make sure Billy made arrangements for Charlie. I have to make sure he's safe."

I hid my chagrin at the mention of Jacob. After all, as much as I hated to admit it, we couldn't do this without him. However, I had been hoping to have at least one day free of his interference. Once again, my ideals for the day were shifted out of my control.

"I understand," I nodded, trying my best to hide my disappointment.

"Besides," she poked a finger in my chest, "you're supposed to be gone, remember? Charlie will be expecting to see more of me today than any other day when you're around."

She had me there. I had a habit of monopolizing most of Bella's free time, not that she seemed to mind, but Charlie would be suspicious if Bella were gone all day. And I most certainly didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize our evening together.

"I guess I can live with that," I sighed, reaching up to stroke her face. "But can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"For this one night, could we try to forget everything besides you and me? It seems like I can never get enough time like that. I need to be with you. Just you."

She smiled warmly, searching my eyes, and leaned in, brushing her lips against mine. "I would love nothing more," she whispered.

-x-

I heaved a sigh, glancing at the clock for the ninety-eighth time in the last hour. The wait was absolute torture. Jasper and Emmett had attempted to distract me with more training sessions in the clearing behind the house, but all my thoughts were on my evening with Bella.

"When will she be here?" I asked Alice as she passed by.

She paused, closing her eyes for a moment. "One hour, forty-three minutes, and sixteen seconds," she nodded. She turned on her heel to leave the room, but not before I caught a brief flash of my mother's ring.

"Alice? Is there something you need to tell me?"

She pivoted around to face me with a knowing smirk. "I didn't want to spoil the surprise," she murmured. "Let's just say that you may find that perfect moment you've been looking for sooner than you thought."

"Tonight?" I gasped. I had certainly considered it, but hadn't put any stock in the idea. Could tonight be the night that I finally present Bella with her ring? Had I made the decision without realizing it?

Alice put her fingers up to her lips, pretending to lock them shut. She wasn't going to give me any more information and her thoughts were now on the impending hunt.

I sat down, feeling dizzy at this new revelation. If it were possible, my heart would be pounding in my chest. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring I had carried with me all this time. I turned it over in my fingers. Such a delicate band of gold and gems, but it represented so much more. It was my heart, my being, everything I had to offer to her.

"I remember that ring," Carlisle smiled as he sat down beside me. "May I?" he asked.

I nodded, placing the ring into his open palm. He turned it over in his fingers and a smile spread across his face. "I remember when your mother gave this to me."

I watched the memory unfold in Carlisle's mind. My human memories were so dim, I could scarcely remember my mother's face, but Carlisle remembered every detail with perfect clarity. My mother and I both lay dying in our hospital beds, flushed with fever and soaked in perspiration.

One of the many times my mother had begged Carlisle to focus his attentions on me rather than on herself, she took his hand in hers and pressed the ring into it. "Make sure he has this," she whispered. "He will need it one day."

Carlisle nodded solemnly, glancing in my direction, and I could sense the sadness he felt, the pity for the boy who would never have a chance to find love, never have an opportunity to present his mother's ring to the woman he would marry.

It was in that moment that the seed was planted, the thought that would soon turn into action, the idea that Carlisle would save me. If it weren't for my mother's hope for me and her insistence that Carlisle rescue me, I wouldn't be sitting here at this very moment.

The similarity between Bella and my mother was striking. Both were willing to let their own lives slip away for my sake. There was nothing I could have done to help my mother, she sacrificed herself until the bitter end to ensure that I would live on, but I couldn't allow the same thing to happen to Bella. I loved her too much to let her sacrifice everything. I couldn't convince her to change her mind about her decision to become a vampire, but I felt a new urgency to try convincing her not to give up on all the human experiences she had yet to have.

Carlisle's mind drifted to the day that he took Esme to be his bride. The purity of their love, their devotion to one another, was a sight to behold. I had seen hundreds of weddings over the years, some of them between my own siblings, but never one as touching as the marriage between my surrogate parents. I only hoped that I could live up to the example that they had set, that I could prove to Bella that true love can last an eternity.

"I'm happy for you," he whispered, placing the ring back in my palm. _It's been far too long. _

"Thank you," I nodded, returning the ring to my pocket. He stood and walked across the room to Esme who was arranging some tulips in a vase. He leaned over, whispering in her ear. I didn't need to hear his words or his thoughts, her reaction told me all I needed to know. As soon as he began speaking, her head perked up and she turned to look at me.

She nearly knocked Carlisle over in her efforts to rush to me. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around my neck so tightly that I wondered if this was another one of Jasper's training sessions. _I can't believe it – my son, my Edward – married! Oh, what a joyous day that will be!_

"I haven't asked her yet," I reminded her.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head as she placed a hand on my cheek. "We all know what her answer will be."

I wished I could have the same confidence that the rest of my family seemed to have. I certainly hoped that Bella would accept my proposal, and she had nearly given in to my previous attempts, but tonight may be the moment of truth. If that perfect moment did come, I would know once and for all if she was mine, or if Jacob had succeeded in driving a wedge between us.

"Time to go," Alice called from the top of the stairs.

I stood, shoving my hands in my pockets, as my family gathered in the living room.

"We'll only be gone for the night," Alice explained. "Jasper wants us to be in top form, so we're traveling farther than our normal hunting grounds to find some larger game."

_The local blood bank might be a better place to hunt._ I turned my head toward Jasper. Surely he wouldn't consider setting himself back like that for the slight edge that human blood would give. He caught my gaze and lowered his head. _Please don't tell Carlisle. It was just a wayward thought, nothing more…_

I nodded, ensuring Jasper of my silence. I shouldn't have been so surprised. Jasper was nothing if not very logical and methodical when it came to warfare. As any good general, he looked for any advantage that may give his side an edge in the battle.

"We won't go too far," Carlisle said. "Call if you need anything."

"I will," I nodded.

"Have fun with Bella," Emmett teased, depicting in his mind in graphic detail exactly what he thought we would be doing with our time alone.

"Emmett, will you please stop that," I hissed, bringing my hand up to my forehead in an effort to wipe the sordid images away.

"Emmett," Esme scolded.

"What did I say?" he shrugged. "I just told him to have fun."

"Often times, it's not what you say, but what you don't say," I explained, arching an eyebrow. Rosalie caught my meaning and promptly smacked Emmett on the back of the head. His expression soured as he rubbed the spot where her hand had landed.

"On that note, I think it's time to go," Alice smiled. "Bella will be here in thirty-three minutes and fifty-two seconds."

One by one, they filed out of the house and disappeared into the forest, until only Alice was left. She wrapped a tiny hand around mine and smiled warmly. "Good luck," she said.

"Thank you, Alice."

She waved me off as she, too, ran into the trees, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I wandered the house, making small adjustments – shifting a floral arrangement from one table to another, fluffing the pillows on my bed, lighting candles, turning on lights, checking the refrigerator to be sure there was food for Bella to eat.

I looked around, unsure of what to do with myself for the next thirty minutes. I sat on the edge of the couch, my knees bouncing nervously. I couldn't just sit here and wait for her. _Perhaps… _

As soon as the thought entered my mind, I was out the door and sprinting toward Bella's house. I couldn't stand to sit still. The wait was torture. No, I wanted to be there for every moment, from the time she set foot outside her door to come to me, I wanted to be there.

I heard the sounds of dishes scraping and water running as I circled around the back of her house. I peered in the window of her truck and saw her packed bag sitting there on the seat, waiting for her. With the time frame given by Alice and the knowledge of how long it normally takes Bella to drive the distance between our houses, I imagined she would be stepping out the door in five minutes or less.

I slowly opened the passenger door of her truck and reached in, placing her bag into the truck bed. I eased myself onto the seat and pulling the door until it quietly clicked shut. My fingers drummed lightly on the dashboard as I waited for her. Charlie's thoughts were completely focused on the evening's baseball game, so I had no fears of him peering through the window and seeing me in Bella's truck. That would certainly not be a good way to start off our weekend together.

Within minutes, the front door opened and Bella walked out, pulling it closed behind her. Her keys jingled in her hand as she strode to the car. The door opened and she startled as she started to climb in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Waiting for you," I smiled.

"And you couldn't do that at your house?"

"I thought I might surprise you."

"You know what I think?" she asked, turning the key in the ignition.

"What's that?"

"I think you couldn't wait, that's what I think. We spent the entire day apart and you couldn't wait twenty more minutes for me to drive to your house."

"Is that a problem?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Absolutely not," she smiled, leaning across the seat to kiss my lips, "but I'm driving." She smirked as she shifted the truck into gear and began backing out of the driveway.

I propped one arm behind my head and lay the other across the back of the seat, trying my best to seem calm, but inside, I was a bundle of nerves. I hadn't even considered how I would ask, how I would broach the subject. Perhaps it would be good to warm her up, so to speak, by presenting her with the pendant I had promised her. If she reacted well to one gift, maybe that would provide me with the confidence to present the other.

The cool night air breezed through the windows, wafting Bella's scent across my face. I breathed in, savoring the aroma. I smiled to myself, proud of how far I had come. It seemed like only yesterday Bella had walked into my life like a human wrecking ball and threatened to destroy everything I had worked for. Her scent had nearly been my undoing on our first meeting. How could it be that I had overcome such an obstacle? I found myself beginning to believe what Carlisle had upheld as the truth for so long – that I am in control and that I can choose to overcome the monster, regardless of the temptations that are thrown in my path.

As the car pulled to a stop in front of the house, I threw open my door and ran around to the driver's side to open hers. I swung the door wide and lifted her from the seat with one arm, grabbing her bag from the truck bed with the other. She giggled at my enthusiasm and I pressed my lips to hers, unable to suppress my need any longer. I had waited all day for this evening to start and I wasn't going to wait a second more.

I kicked the door shut as I carried her to the house and over the threshold without breaking our kiss. Her lips smiled against mine as I cradled her in my arms. I didn't want to move from this spot. Was I stalling? I could honestly admit that I was terrified of the idea that she may not accept my proposal – perhaps I wasn't ready for this. No, I had waited long enough – if tonight was the night, as Alice predicted it might be, then I wouldn't delay fate. If it was meant to be, then it would happen.

Bella's kisses became more frantic, more demanding, the longer we stood in the foyer. She seemed to be almost as enthusiastic about spending an evening together as I was. I leaned back with a chuckle. "Welcome home," I smiled, liking the way that sounded.

"That sounds nice," she replied.

I set her on her feet, but she kept her arms around me, as though she wanted to anchor me to this very spot. I stroked her face with the back of my hand, marveling at the beautiful blush that trailed my fingers. "I have something for you," I whispered.

"Oh?" she asked as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Your hand-me-down, remember? You said that was allowable."

She nodded. "Oh, that's right. I guess I did say that."

"It's up in my room. Shall I go get it?" I placed my hands behind my back in an effort to pry her from me.

A mischievous smile spread across her face as she locked her fingers in mine. "Sure. Let's go."

She didn't have to ask me twice. I swung my arm under her legs, scooping her up in my arms, and ran up the stairs to my room. I must have moved more quickly than she anticipated as she struggled to catch her breath when I set her down in the doorway.

I crossed my room to the closet and pulled the mahogany box from its shelf. I opened the lid and reached in; picking up the heart-shaped pendant that once belonged to my mother. I clutched it in my palm and turned back to Bella.

She reached up a hand, lightly trailing her fingers across my chest as she walked past me and climbed onto the bed. My breath caught in my throat as I watched her, listening to her heartbeat increase in tempo. She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked up. "Okay, let me have it."

I chuckled to myself, imagining what Emmett would have said in response. I climbed onto the bed next to her. Her heart skipped a beat and she lowered her eyes.

_Please don't react badly_, I prayed silently. I wasn't sure if I could accept a rejection of my gift after she had so easily accepted Jacob's. "A hand-me-down," I reminded her before taking her left wrist in my hand. I clasped the pendant onto the delicate chain, setting it opposite the wolf – as far apart as they could be.

I released her wrist and it dipped infinitesimally due to the added weight. She twisted her arm around for a better view and the heart shimmered in the soft light. She sucked in a breath, her eyes shifting from the pendant to me.

"It was my mother's," I explained, hoping that she would understand what I had given her, how much it meant to me for her to have a part of who I am with her always. Yet, I knew if she thought the gift was extravagant, she may refuse it. "I inherited quite a few baubles like this. I've given some to Esme and Alice both. So, clearly, this is not a big deal in any way."

She smiled weakly. I was finding it difficult to measure her reaction. Did she like it?

"But I thought it was a good representation," I continued. "It's hard and cold. And it throws rainbows in the sunlight." I chuckled at the absurd comparison, however true it might be.

"You forgot the most important similarity," she whispered, lifting her head to gaze in my eyes. "It's beautiful."

"My heart is just as silent," I whispered, placing her hand on my chest where my heart once beat. "And it, too, is yours."

She lifted her arm in the air, turning it over until the light caught the pendant and it shimmered, casting glittering reflections over her face. "Thank you. For both."

I breathed a sigh of relief that she had accepted it so readily. Perhaps she was ready for the other. "No, thank _you_. It's a relief to have you accept a gift so easily. Good practice for you, too." I smiled, wondering if she had caught my meaning.

She leaned her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, leaning back onto the bed pillows. I kissed her forehead and smiled to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

"Can we discuss something?" she asked. "I'd appreciate it if you could _begin_ by being open-minded."

I didn't like the sound of that. What did she need to discuss that couldn't wait until morning? Could we not have one night of peace, one night without the worries of our lives distracting us? "I'll give it my best effort," I promised. It was the most I could offer.

"I'm not breaking any rules here," she began. "This is strictly about you and me." She paused, clearing her throat and her heart began hammering in her chest. Tiny beads of perspiration sprung up on her skin, causing me some alarm. Something able to cause such a strong physiological reaction must be important.

"So…I was impressed by how well we were able to compromise the other night. I was thinking I would like to apply the same principle to a different situation."

So, she was going to bargain for something. Admittedly, I was intrigued. "What would you like to negotiate?" I asked.

Her mouth opened and closed as she furrowed her brow. Her heartbeat began thrumming even more rapidly than before. Whatever she wished to discuss, it must mean quite a bit to her – or frighten her.

"Listen to your heart fly," I mused. "It's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. Are you all right?"

"I'm great," she smiled unconvincingly.

"Please go on then."

"Well, I guess," she bit her lip, "first, I wanted to talk to you about that whole ridiculous marriage condition thing."

_Ridiculous? _I could feel my heart sinking, my dreams of finding that perfect moment tonight diminishing. "It's only ridiculous to you," I muttered, wondering if she could hear the hurt in my voice. "What about it?"

"I was wondering…is _that_ open to negotiation?"

I had chosen one condition, only one, if she desired that I be the one to change her and I was not about to relinquish it. If she truly wanted an eternity with me, then why couldn't she commit to marriage first? "I've already made the largest concession by far and away – I've agreed to take your life away against my better judgment. And that ought to entitle me to a few compromises on your part."

"No," she shook her head. "That part's a done deal. We're not discussing my…renovations right now. I want to hammer out some other details."

If she wasn't willing to change her mind about becoming a vampire and knew I wouldn't back down on my condition of marriage, what else was there to negotiate? "Which details do you mean exactly?" I asked.

"Let's clarify your prerequisites first."

"You know what I want," I murmured, stroking her face.

"Matrimony," she whispered, ticking it off one of her fingers. The word sounded even more beautiful when it fell from her lips.

"Yes," I smiled. "To start with." If this was a negotiation, then perhaps I could use this to my advantage. After all, compromise was about give and take.

"There's more?" she gaped.

"Well, if you're my wife, then what's mine is yours…like tuition money. So there would be no problem with Dartmouth," I smiled. I wondered how she would react if I told her I had already purchased a home in anticipation of this very conversation.

"Anything else? While you're already being absurd?" she scoffed.

"I wouldn't mind some _time_," I hedged.

"No," she shook her head, raising her palm to my face. "No time. That's a deal breaker right there."

If only there were a way to convince her to give me a little more time, more time to show her exactly what she would be giving up. "Just a year or two?" I pleaded.

She shook her head again. "Move along to the next one."

"That's it," I shrugged. "Unless you'd like to talk cars…" I grinned at the thought of finally retiring her rusting truck in exchange for something more reliable, something safer, something_ faster_.

She made a face at the suggestion and I chuckled at her expression, my curiosity peaked. This was a negotiation and she had yet to ask for anything for herself. What was it that she wanted? I picked up her hand, placing it in mine, mimicking the movement of placing a ring on her finger. I wondered if she understood the vague gesture.

"I didn't realize there was anything else you wanted besides being transformed into a monster yourself. I'm extremely curious," I admitted, although I wished the one thing she had admitted to wanting could be negotiated away.

She stared at our hands. What was she waiting for? Her face began to flood with color. I reached up to caress her cheek with the back of my hand. "You're blushing?" What did she want? Did it embarrass her to ask for something for herself? Did she not realize that I would give her nearly anything? "Please, Bella," I begged, "the suspense is painful."

She bit her lip, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Bella," I asked again.

"Well," she hesitated. "I'm a little worried…about after." Her eyes rose to meet mine and I saw the fear there. Was it the juvenile bet between my brothers that was upsetting her? I had promised her that I wouldn't allow her to do anything she would regret. If I was to agree to such a monstrous compromise, to take her life, the very least I could offer in return was to do all I could to preserve her conscience.

"What has you worried?"

She blew out a breath. "All of you just seem _so _convinced that the only thing I'm going to be interested in, afterward, is slaughtering everyone in town. And I'm afraid I'll be so preoccupied with the mayhem that I won't be _me_ anymore…and that I won't…I won't _want_ you the same way I do now."

"Bella, that part doesn't last forever," I assured her. The bloodlust would fade over time and she would still be my Bella. She would always be _my_ Bella.

"Edward," she whispered, refusing to look at me again. "There's something that I want to do before I'm not human anymore."

Had she mentioned before anything that she might want to do? What human experience would she want that she couldn't have once she was changed? I waited for her to explain, but she sat silent, her heart still hammering in her chest.

"Whatever you want," I encouraged. I wanted her to have every human experience possible. How could I deny her?

"Do you promise?" she asked in a timid voice.

Did I? "Yes," I nodded. "Tell me what you want, and you can have it."

"You," she whispered.

"I'm yours," I smiled, attempting to meet her gaze. I had already given her my heart, my whole heart. She knew that.

She shifted, wrapping her arms around my neck, and her lips were on mine. She kissed me fervently, pressing herself against me and forcing me to lean further back onto the bed. We sank into the downy cushions and I snaked my arms around her waist, all too eager to spend our entire evening just like this. The feel of her body against mine, the sweet taste of her lips, the beautiful blush of her cheeks, the love that shone in her eyes – what more could I ask for? But where was the negotiation? What was she angling for? She already had me, so what was she trying to gain by this discussion?

Her hands trembled as they glided across my neck and landed on my chest. She pressed her lips more firmly to mine as I wrapped my arms more tightly around her, pulling her as closely as I could. Her body molded to mine, as though she were designed just for me. The familiar heat in my chest began to rise as we continued to kiss and I could feel the urge to test myself once again.

I felt a sudden change in temperature, as air hit my bare skin. Her fingers had found their way to the buttons of my shirt and she had proceeded to undo them, one by one. This was something she had never done before, but it was a pleasurable sensation. The feel of her warm hands on my bare chest set my skin ablaze. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of her touch.

Then my eyes flashed open as realization dawned.

_Wait a minute…Oh…_

**A/N: *Ducks and hides* I know, I know, I promised a proposal, but the chapter threatened to be unmanageably huge if I didn't stop it here. I promise lots of romance and fluff in the next chapter which will be up very soon.**

**Thanks again to everyone for your amazing support! And thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, and all my other amazing readers who chat with me and give me the most wonderful ideas. I feel truly blessed!**


	27. Chapter 26: Engagement

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 26

Engagement

How could I have been so oblivious? What she wanted was now so glaringly obvious, it was a proverbial smack upside the head. I had tested myself, but I certainly wasn't ready for _that_. I placed my hands on hers, gently pushing her from me.

"Be reasonable, Bella," I reproved.

"You promised – whatever I wanted," she narrowed her eyes, daring me to back down.

"We're not having this discussion," I said firmly, reaching up to refasten the buttons she had undone. It was unnerving how close she had come to seducing me – and with my waning resistance, it was likely I would have given in if I had allowed her to proceed.

"I say we are," she insisted. I watched in astonishment as she determinedly began unbuttoning her own shirt. Was she trying to be the death of me? Did she have any inkling as to the magnitude of the temptation she had set before me? It took every ounce of strength I possessed to resist.

I grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides. "I say we're not."

"You wanted to know," she shrugged.

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic."

"So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing _you _want – like getting _married_ – but _I'm_ not allowed to even _discuss_ what I – "

I clamped a hand over her mouth, still holding her wrists with the other. "No," I said with determined finality. Did she not understand the potential danger? _What if I_…I shuddered at the thought. I could only ask so much of my self-control. I couldn't risk it, no matter what Jasper believed.

She huffed, lowering her eyes. Her shoulders began to slump and I loosened my hold on her as her resistance vanished. How else could I explain myself? She understood the dangers, or at least I thought she had an understanding. What could I do?

The blush returned to her cheeks and a pang of guilt crashed over me as the scent of fresh saltwater reached my nostrils. I ducked my head in an attempt to see her face, but she avoided my gaze, purposely looking away. She sniffled lightly. I shifted the hand that I had clamped over her mouth and clasped her chin, coaxing her to look at me.

Her watery eyes slowly met mine as a lone tear trickled down her crimson cheek. "What now?" I asked.

"Nothing," she grumbled.

She struggled to look away, but I held her gaze. Tears continued to spill over. She squeezed her eyes shut in an ineffective attempt to halt the flow.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I whispered.

"No."

I _had _hurt her feelings. It didn't matter the reasons for my refusal – in this moment, she was a woman who had willingly offered herself to me, and I was a man who had flatly rejected her. I released her chin and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my lap, and cradling her against my chest.

"You know why I have to say no," I whispered. "You know that I want you, too." And I did – more than she could ever imagine. The desire was present in my every thought, the silent temptation that taunted me, the one thing that I wanted but didn't dare allow myself to dream of ever obtaining – at least while she was human.

"Do you?" she whispered, not looking at me. If she had any doubt that I wanted her, I had done a more masterful job than I realized at hiding my shameless desires.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl," I chuckled as I stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears that lingered. "Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake…" I was unbelievably fortunate that my past mistakes hadn't cost me yet. Although, Jacob was coming dangerously close to stealing her out from under me…and she didn't even realize it yet. "You're too desirable for your own good."

"Who's being silly now?" she leaned back to look at me, quirking an eyebrow.

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe?" I asked. "Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you."

"You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject."

She wasn't going to give up on this, was she?

"Tell me if I have anything wrong," she continued. "Your demands are marriage, paying my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster. Did I get everything?" She looked up at me, cringing a bit. "That's a hefty list."

Nothing I asked for seemed unreasonable, at least not to me. If I could only convince her to agree to the first, I would be all too happy to relinquish the rest. "Only the first is a demand," I allowed. "The others are merely requests."

"And my lone, solitary little demand is – "

"Demand?" I cut her off. Was she serious? Was this her way of forcing me to give up my request of marriage, by asking something of me that was impossible?

"Yes, demand," she nodded firmly.

So, it had come to this. She believed marriage to be an unreasonable request, so she had conceived a desire for herself that she knew I would deem unreasonable as well, thus negating my own request.

"Getting married is a stretch for me," she continued. "I'm not giving in unless I get something in return."

The desire to concede was beginning to grow, Jasper's encouraging words ringing in my ears. I had tested myself before, perhaps just a little more…_No_, it was too much of a risk.

"No," I whispered into her ear. "It's not possible now. Later, when you're less breakable. Be patient, Bella."

She crossed her arms. "But that's the problem," she insisted. "It won't be the _same_ when I'm less breakable. I won't be the same! I don't know _who_ I'll be then."

"You'll still be Bella," I promised, reaching for her hand. I held it for a moment before she pulled it back with a frown.

"If I'm so far gone that I'd want to kill Charlie – that I'd drink Jacob's blood or Angela's if I got the chance –how can that be true?"

Did she believe that she would never be herself again? "It will pass," I assured her, reaching for her hand again. "And I doubt you'll want to drink the dog's blood," I made a face, my stomach churning at the idea. "Even as a newborn, you'll have better taste than_ that_."

Her eyes narrowed. "But that will always be what I want most, won't it? Blood, blood, and more blood!"

That wasn't what _I_ wanted. Truth be told, what I wanted more in this moment than anything else was exactly what she was attempting to negotiate – although, I would never be foolish enough to openly admit it. "The fact that you're still alive is proof that is not true."

"Over eighty years later," she huffed. "What I meant was _physically_, though. Intellectually, I know I'll be able to be myself...after a while. But just purely physically – I will always be thirsty, more than anything else."

Everything in this life was a battle, mind over matter, but in essence, she was right. The slow burn in the back of my throat emphasized just how true her words were.

"So I will be different," she inferred from my silence. "Because right now, physically, there's nothing I want more than you. More than food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But physically…" She turned her head, kissing my palm. The warmth of her lips on my cool skin further weakened my resolve. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, causing my steadfastness to unravel. She had found the loose thread and she had begun to pull.

I breathed deeply; my body shuddered as I struggled with my will. "Bella, I could kill you."

"I don't think you could," she smiled, shaking her head.

Oh, but I could, all too easily. With even the slightest bit of pressure, with one wrong move, I could effortlessly end her life. I reached behind me, grasping one of the iron roses from the headboard and it broke off in my hand. I held it up for her, and then ever so gently squeezed my fist around it. The metal groaned as it folded in upon itself, molding to the shape of my hand. I reopened my palm, holding up the remains for her to see. The metal held its shape for just a moment before collapsing like a pile of ash.

"That's not what I meant," she rolled her eyes. "I already _know_ how strong you are. You didn't have to break the furniture."

I tossed the dust aside, brushing my hand off on my slacks. "What _did_ you mean then?" If that wasn't it, then what ?

"Obviously not that you aren't physically able to hurt me, if you wanted to…More than that, you _don't _want to hurt me…so much so that I don't think that you ever could."

I shook my head. "It might not work like that, Bella."

"_Might_," she emphasized. "You have no more idea what you're talking about than I do."

"Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?" After all I had done, after all _we_ had all done to keep her safe, how could she even fathom that I would take such a potentially catastrophic gamble?

"Please," she pleaded. "It's all I want. Please." She closed her eyes, resting her head on my chest. How could she ask for the one thing that I longed to give, but was terrified to agree to at the same time? Once again, she was asking the impossible of me, but it happened to fall exactly in line with my own wishes. My chest tightened as I struggled to reconcile my dueling desires.

She looked up when I didn't answer, no doubt seeing the indecision on my face. "Please?" she repeated. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, well, then that's that. Just let us _try_…only try. And I'll give you what you want. I'll marry you. I'll let you pay for Dartmouth, and I won't complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just…_please_."

Was she willing to give in to every one of my requests if I granted her this one thing – a promise to _try_? She was beginning to tempt me in more ways than one and I was almost certain she was fully aware of what she was doing to me. I pulled her closer to me, resting my chin on the crown of her head.

"This is unbearable," I groaned. "So many things I've wanted to give you – and _this_ is what you decide to demand. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?" I wondered if Alice had seen this possibility and kept it from me.

"Then don't refuse."

Fraction by fraction, I was losing the battle of wills. Everything she offered was something that I desperately wanted. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted her to go to Dartmouth. But I also wanted to love her, to make love to her, to give her everything she wanted. In the past, she refused my gifts at every turn, how could I deny her the one gift she had requested?

"Please," she whispered, her fingers clutching my shirt.

"Bella…" I whimpered, trying to fight my urge to give in to her request. I was losing the battle. She was willing to be my wife, willing to give me more time…_if_ I granted this one request. If I did this, if I agreed, this could be the opportunity I had been searching for to convince her of her folly. If this worked, if we could do this, maybe she would forget about her desire to be changed and I could preserve her soul.

That did it. In that moment, realizing that I could save her, as my mother had saved me, I had no other choice. All I had to promise was that we would _try_. I could do that, couldn't I? I could prepare, I could work on my self-control…

Bella shifted in my arms, planting her lips on mine. And it was my undoing. I couldn't fight it any longer. I clasped her face in my hands, pulling her closer to me, capturing her lips. I wanted her. I _needed_ her. The heat that radiated within my chest threatened to explode, instilling within me a sense of urgency that I couldn't fight anymore. Holding Bella in my arms was like holding onto a branding iron – her skin sizzled against mine, blazing a trail of ecstasy.

Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and I leaned back on the bed, pulling her with me. My hand caressed the bare skin at the small of her back and she whimpered at the contact, shivering at my touch.

Her lips left mine as she took in a shaky gasp of air. I couldn't stop myself. My lips found purchase on the supple skin of her neck, trailing kisses down her throat. I could feel her hands on my chest, once again unfastening the buttons, but this time, I didn't move to stop her. I shivered with anticipation as the air hit the bare skin of my chest and her fingers trailed across my stomach. I sucked in a breath, delighting in the new sensations of her touch.

Her lips crashed into mine again and I placed a hand on her cheek, the other drawing her even nearer to me, erasing the space between us. Her arms on my chest shifted and I heard the click of another button unfastening. All of my buttons were undone. If I was hearing another, then _that_ meant…

I clasped Bella's wrists and flipped her over so I hovered above her, my hands secure on her wrists which I now held above her head. "Bella," I whispered in her ear.  
"Would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Do you want to do that part?" she smirked. _Oh, Bella, you have no idea…_

"Not tonight," I murmured, kissing her cheek softly.

"Edward, don't – " she began and I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm not saying no," I sat up, looking into her eyes. "I'm just saying _not tonight_."

She thought for a moment. "Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night."

I wanted her, believe me, I did. And tonight _was_ perfect – how many nights did we have without the presence of prying ears? But what guarantee did I have that she would follow through with her side of the bargain? She had agreed to the compromise, but I hadn't asked for her hand…_yet_. I needed a guarantee that she would keep her promise.

"I wasn't born yesterday," I chuckled at the gross understatement. "Out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other what they want?" She opened her mouth to protest, but I continued. "You just promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that you won't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am – clearly – much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore…you first."

"I have to marry you first?" she scoffed.

"That's the deal – take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?" I didn't wait for her to answer before I began kissing her again. If there was anything I could use to my advantage in this moment, it was the presence of raging teenage hormones.

"I think that's a really bad idea," she frowned.

"I'm not surprised you feel that way. You have a one-track mind."

"How did this happen? I thought I was holding my own tonight – for once – and now, all of a sudden – "

"You're engaged," I smiled triumphantly.

"Ew!" she made a face. "_Please_ don't say that out loud."

"Are you going back on your word?" I teased.

She narrowed her eyes at me, her mouth set in a tight line. I kissed her lips once, twice, and sat up so I could see her face.

"Are you?" I asked again when she didn't answer.

"Ugh!" she huffed. "No. I'm not. Are you happy now?"

There weren't words in the English language sufficient to describe the way I felt in that moment. Happy, elated, ecstatic, overjoyed – none of them embodied the amazing feeling coursing through me. "Exceptionally," I smiled.

She closed her eyes, throwing her head back into the pillows, and let out a groan. I wished she could be happier – did the thought of marrying me not please her at all? Was it that distasteful?

"Aren't you happy at all?" I began kissing her again, trying my best to convince her that this was what she wanted too, whether she would openly admit it or not.

"A little bit," she allowed. "But not about getting married," she qualified.

"Do you get the feeling that everything is backward?" I chuckled. "Traditionally, shouldn't you be arguing my side, and I yours?"

"There isn't much that's traditional about you and me."

"True," I agreed. But there was one tradition I was longing to keep. If she was going to agree to marry me, I wanted to do it properly. I wanted to profess my love, to ask her on bended knee, and present her with my mother's ring.

I couldn't contain my joy at the thought. I had dreamed of this night for so long, I couldn't believe that it had finally arrived. I kissed her enthusiastically, demonstrating exactly how wonderful she made me feel in this moment.

"Look, Edward," she breathed. "I said I would marry you, and I will. I promise. I swear. If you want, I'll sign a contract in my own blood."

"Not funny," I reproved, kissing her wrist, feeling her pulse beat furiously beneath her delicate skin.

"What I'm saying is this – I'm not going to trick you or anything. You know me better than that. So there's really no reason to wait. We're completely alone – how often does that happen? – and you've provided this very large and comfortable bed…"

"Not tonight," I whispered.

"Don't you trust me?" she tilted her head, looking dolefully up at me.

"Of course I do." I knew that if she made a promise, she wouldn't go back on her word. But there were preparations to be made – I needed time, I needed counsel from Carlisle, and, as old fashioned as it might seem, I still held true to the value that I wanted my first experience of making love to be with my _wife_.

She placed her hand on my cheek, capturing my attention. "Then what's the problem?" she asked. "It's not like you didn't know you were going to win in the end. You always win." She said the last words ruefully.

"Just hedging my bets."

"There's something else," she narrowed her eyes. "Are _you_ planning to go back on your word?"

"No. I swear to you, we _will_ try. After you marry me."

She chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "You make me feel like a villain in a melodrama – twirling my mustache while I try to steal some poor girl's virtue."

I lowered my face, avoiding her gaze by nuzzling her neck. Her description wasn't very off base. I was, in essence, trying to protect my virtue, among other things. It was important to me that we joined in matrimony before taking the next step in our union. These were morals my mother had instilled in me long, long ago and one of the few standards I still held in high regard.

"That's it, isn't it?" she giggled. "You're trying to protect your virtue!" She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed, shifting in an effort to see my face. I wasn't sure why, but I felt thoroughly embarrassed. Virtue seemed to be of little value in this day and age – but in my day, it was deemed precious, a gift you gave to the one you love.

"No, silly girl," I said, still hiding my face. "I'm trying to protect_ yours_. And you're making it shockingly difficult."

"Of all the ridiculous – "

"Let me ask you something," I continued, lifting my head to look at her. "We've had this discussion before, but humor me. How many people in this room have a soul? A shot at heaven, or whatever there is after this life?"

"Two," she said with unwavering confidence. I shook my head, still amazed at her insistence that I still had even a semblance of a soul. She was much like Carlisle in that regard.

"All right. Maybe that's true," I allowed. "Now, there's a world full of dissension about this, but the vast majority seem to think that there are some rules that have to be followed."

"Vampire rules aren't enough for you? You want to worry about the human ones too?" she asked, an edge of skepticism in her voice.

Every major belief system in the world had, at its core, a set of moral values, rules that were designed to govern one's actions. "Now, of course, it might be too late for me, even if you are right about my soul."

"No, it isn't."

" 'Thou shalt not kill' _is_ commonly accepted by most major belief systems. And I've killed a lot of people, Bella." More than I cared to think of.

"Only the bad ones," she countered.

"Maybe that counts, maybe it doesn't. But you haven't killed anyone – "

"That _you_ know about," she cut me off in a teasing tone.

"And I'm going to do my best to keep you out of temptations way," I promised.

"Okay," she rolled her eyes. "But we weren't fighting over committing murder."

"The same principle applies – " I argued, " – the only difference is that this is the one area in which I'm just as spotless as you are. Can't I leave one rule unbroken?"

"One?"

I lifted my hand and began ticking off my fingers, one by one. "You know I've stolen, I've lied, I've coveted…my virtue is all I have left."

"I lie all the time," she waved her hand casually.

"Yes," I chuckled, "but you're such a bad liar that it doesn't really count. Nobody believes you."

"I really hope you're wrong about that – because otherwise Charlie is about to burst through the door with a loaded gun."

Her father wasn't as naïve as she believed him to be. Although Renée had keen insight into personal relationships, it was Charlie who Bella inherited her skills of observation from. In certain instances, to him, ignorance truly was bliss.

"Charlie is happier when he pretends to swallow your stories. He'd rather lie to himself than look too closely."

Her eyes widened a fraction at the revelation, but she shook her head, refusing to allow me to derail our conversation. "But what did you ever covet?" she asked. "You have everything."

And now I did, but at one time, there was one thing I wanted more than anything I had ever wanted in my entire existence. "I coveted you. I had no right to want you – but I reached out and took you anyway. And now look what's become of you! Trying to seduce a vampire," I shook my head, chuckling.

"You can't covet what's already yours," she clasped my hand in hers. "Besides, I thought it was my virtue you were worried about."

"It is. If it's too late for me…Well, I'll be damned – no pun intended – if I'll let them keep you out, too."

"You can't make me go somewhere you won't be," she murmured, snuggling up against me. "That's my definition of hell. Anyway, I have an easy solution to all this: let's never die, all right?"

"Sounds simple enough. Why didn't I think of that?" I feigned smacking myself in the forehead with my palm. I wished she would at least try to understand my position. If she lost her soul in the process of becoming a vampire, the very least I could do was ensure that she was spotless in every other regard.

"So that's it," she shrugged. "You won't sleep with me until we're _married_."

"Technically, I can't ever _sleep_ with you," I smirked.

"Very mature, Edward," she rolled her eyes.

"But, other than that detail, yes, you've got it right."

Her eyes narrowed. "I think you have an ulterior motive."

"Another one?" Surely I wasn't that transparent.

"You know this will speed things up," she accused.

The sooner I secured her hand, the sooner I could stop worrying about a certain meddling dog. "There's only one thing I want to speed up, and the rest can wait forever…but for that, it's true, your impatient human hormones are my most powerful ally at this point."

"I can't believe I'm going along with this," she shook her head. "When I think of Charlie…and Renée! Can you imagine what Angela will think? Or Jessica? Ugh. I can hear the gossip now."

Thankfully, she would hear much less than I would have to suffer through. It was one thing that I didn't look forward to, but it was a small price to pay. And, for that matter, if she still planned to be changed, would it matter what her friends and parents thought of her marriage? I would think she would be less concerned with that and more concerned with how she was going to leave everyone behind.

Bella seemed to become increasingly agitated with the passing seconds and I was beginning to fear that she may back out altogether. "It doesn't have to be a big production," I promised. "I don't need any fanfare. You won't have to tell anyone or make any changes. We'll go to Vegas – you can wear old jeans and we'll go to the chapel with the drive-through window," I hesitated, thinking of the tongue lashing I was sure to receive from Alice as soon as she caught wind of this. "I just want it to be official – that you belong to me and _no one else._"

I wondered if she could hear the inflection in my tone, if she inferred that I was speaking specifically of Jacob. No one needed to know that we were married – except for him. I would make absolutely certain that he was fully aware.

"It couldn't be any more official than it already is," she fussed.

"We'll see about that." Jacob didn't seem to show any regard for the _official_ status of our relationship. Until the certificate was signed and my ring was on her finger, he would still do everything in his power to try and steal her away. And even then, I had my doubts that he would just give up.

My fingers twitched, eager to retrieve the ring from my pocket. "I suppose you don't want your ring now?" I asked.

There was an audible gulp at the mention of a ring. "You suppose correctly," she murmured.

"That's fine. I'll get it on your finger soon enough," I chuckled, attempting to hide just how I eager I was.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "You talk like you already have one."

"I do," I stated proudly. "Ready to force upon you at the first sign of weakness." Quite literally.

"You're unbelievable."

"Do you want to see it?" I asked, sensing that her resistance was finally beginning to wane. I had convinced her to agree to marry me, why not push the limits a little further? My hands were trembling at the thought of placing my mother's ring on her finger.

"No!" she exclaimed. Her response was so sudden, she seemed so utterly repulsed, that I wasn't able to conceal my disappointment. "Unless you really want to show it to me," she added.

"That's all right," I shrugged. "It can wait." It was a long-shot, but I hoped that by pretending it didn't matter, it would serve to peak her curiosity.

"Show me the damn ring, Edward," she said, thrusting out her palm.

"No," I shook my head, the corners of my lips twitching as I suppressed the urge to smirk.

Her brow furrowed. "Please?" she asked, her fingers lightly caressing my cheek. "Please can I see it?"

And I had her right where I wanted her. Apparently, I had learned a thing or two over the years from Alice, whose skills of manipulating others to get what she wanted were second to none. Bella, however, came in at a close second. "You are the most dangerous creature I've ever met," I teased.

This was the moment. It seemed that everything in my life had led me to this event. And although the ring was in my pocket, ready to be presented, I hesitated. Not wanting Bella to realize I carried it with me, I rose from the bed and walked around to the bedside table behind her, out of view. I knelt down beside the bed and reached into my pocket.

That's when my eyes caught a glimpse of a slip of pink stationery sticking out from underneath the bed. I gripped the corner, pulling it toward me, and saw Alice's handwriting.

_Open the bedside table drawer. Trust me. _

I opened the drawer and sitting in the center was a black satin ring box with a note.

_I thought you might need this._

Of course Alice would think of this. I smiled to myself as I pulled the box from the drawer and slipped the ring inside, nestling it in the smooth lining. I rose and climbed back onto the bed beside Bella. I placed one arm around her shoulders and, with a trembling hand, placed the small, black box on her knee.

"Go ahead and look, then."

She tentatively reached for the box. "You didn't spend a _lot_ of money, did you?" she asked, looking up at me. "Lie to me, if you did."

"I didn't spend anything," I promised. "It's just another hand-me-down. This is the ring my father gave to my mother."

"Oh," she breathed, her quivering fingers preparing to open the box.

"I suppose it's a little outdated," I apologized before she had a chance to open it, unexpectedly concerned that my mother's style wouldn't suit her. "Old-fashioned, just like me. I can get you something more modern. Something from Tiffany's?"

"I like old-fashioned things," she whispered. I watched as her knuckles flexed, the box's tiny hinge creaking quietly as it opened. Her heart quickened and her eyes widened as she looked upon my mother's ring, now her ring. I held my breath, waiting for her to respond. She timidly reached into the box, the pad of her index finger cautiously stroking the rows of diamonds.

"It's so pretty," she whispered, still staring at the ring. She hadn't taken her gaze from it since the box was opened.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she said, finally meeting my eyes. "What's not to like?" Her voice was casual, but her body gave her away. The tempo of her heart and the flush of her skin told me that she was much more excited about this moment than she was willing to let me believe – or more than she was willing to accept.

"See if it fits," I suggested.

The corner of her lip twitched and her left hand reflexively constricted into a tight fist. Was she that opposed to a ring? Had her parent's failed marriage had such a profound effect on her that she could never see herself married?

"Bella," I sighed. "I'm not going to solder it to your finger. Just try it on so I can see if it needs to be sized. Then you can take it right off."

"Fine."

Before she had an opportunity to resist, I plucked the ring from its resting place and positioned it on her third finger. It slid on easily, as though it had always been intended for her. The ring my mother had given to Carlisle on her deathbed, the ring intended for my wife, was always meant for Bella.

I held her hand in mine, enamored by the beauty of the glittering diamonds on her finger. I had waited so long to see this, to see my mother's ring on Bella's hand, I could scarcely contain my excitement. Bella gazed at the ring on her hand, fighting back a smile.

"A perfect fit." _Of course._ "That's nice – saves me a trip to the jeweler's." I tried to sound as indifferent as humanly possible, for her sake. She seemed to be struggling with this and I didn't want to make it any more difficult for her. I was afraid that it might frighten her to know how much this moment meant to me.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You like that, don't you?" she asked, gesturing to the ring on her hand.

"Sure," I shrugged. "It looks very nice on you."

Our eyes locked. In her face, I saw the face of my mother, my human mother – how she cared for me above all else, even above herself, and how she would have loved to be here for this moment, to see her ring given to the woman I love. And I saw Esme's face, my other mother, how she fretted over me, hating that I was alone, how happy she was when I found Bella, how she mourned with me when I lost her, and how joyful she would be when we were finally united in matrimony.

In Bella's eyes, I could see our entire future. I could see us married, see us together, happy, in love. After all the trials, after all the uncertainty and heartache, it all came down to this. Thousands of proposals, hundreds of romantic gestures, I had seen them all, but none of them had properly prepared me for this moment. I could no longer hide the amazing joy I felt as a wide smile spread across my face.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I placed a hand behind her head and crashed my lips to hers. Her fingers wound through my hair, the delicate gold band on her finger brushing against my scalp. This moment was not at all what I had expected. It was so much more.

My lips traveled down her neck as I whispered, "Yes, I like it. You have no idea."

She laughed nervously. "I believe you."

But even with her prior agreement and the ring finally on her finger, the evening was not yet complete. I wanted to do this properly. "Do you mind if I do something?" I asked.

"Anything you want."

Before she could change her mind, I began moving, scooting off the bed and pulling her with me.

"Anything but that," she complained.

We stood and I placed my hands on her shoulders, my eyes imploring her for understanding, for compassion on a man who wanted to ask her properly to marry him.

"Now, I want to do this right. Please, _please_, keep in mind that you've already agreed to this, and don't ruin it for me."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I took her hand, bending down until my knee touched the floor. She gasped as she looked down on me and her heart broke into a sprint.

"Be nice," I pleaded.

I took several deep breaths, steadying myself. The hand that clutched hers shuddered with the intensity of the moment. "Isabella Swan?" I asked, looking up at her. I choked back the emotions that threatened to spill over. "I promise to love you forever – every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She blew out a slow breath as she looked into my eyes and I wondered what she saw there. Did she see all the love I felt? Could she see the same future that I saw when I looked into hers?

"Yes," she finally whispered, and it was the most beautiful word I had ever heard.

"Thank you," I smiled before kissing each of her fingertips and finally kissing the ring that rested on her third finger.

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I hope that it was worth the wait. This chapter made me nervous more than any other. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to everyone for your amazing support. I love your reviews, PM's, tweets, etc. I can't believe Eternal Equinox has almost reached 1,000 reviews. I am completely amazed and humbled.**

**Thanks again to my amazing beta, NellyBear85, and all the other gals who offer helpful suggestions. I love you all!**


	28. Chapter 27: Chicanery

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 27

Chicanery

A lone finger traced the smooth outline of Bella's sleeping form. Her body lay draped across mine, the hand that held my mother's ring resting on my chest. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and brought her left hand up to my lips, kissing it lightly, delighting in the way the morning's sunlight made the diamonds glitter across her face.

I closed my eyes, replaying the evening's events over and over in my mind. I would never get tired of hearing the word 'yes' pass through her lips. For so long I had waited for her, waited to make her mine. Yesterday she was my girlfriend, for lack of a better term, but this morning, she was my fiancée. I smiled broadly as I whispered the word; the sound of it bringing forth emotions that had long been dormant, emotions I feared had vanished when I lost my soul.

"Too many flowers, Alice," Bella mumbled in her sleep. I leaned my head down, kissing her forehead. Now that I had secured her hand, Bella's dreams seemed to have been taken over by thoughts of wedding plans. I chuckled to myself, wondering if she would have preferred the nightmares of newborns rather than the threat of planning a wedding with Alice.

If Bella didn't want a wedding, I could live with that. Not that I wouldn't love to marry her properly – dressed in formal attire, reciting vows before a minister, surrounded by family and friends. I wanted it all, but what I wanted more was her and I could set aside my ideals if it would make her happy. All that mattered was that we would be together – united in marriage and then united in…

I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking about the promise I had made. I would need to speak to Carlisle at my earliest opportunity. He would be able to advise me in this matter – how I could prepare, what I could do to ensure her safety. The idea of being with Bella in _that_ way filled me with a strange mixture of anticipation and terror. The only thing that terrified me more was the ribbing I was sure to receive once Emmett caught wind of our compromise.

Bella shifted, snuggling closer to me. For someone who had so vehemently fought sleep, she looked so peaceful, so serene. I smiled, remembering how she insisted she didn't want to waste our precious time alone on sleeping. But after the excitement of our engagement and the onslaught of kisses and caresses, she had no choice but to succumb to fatigue.

Her eyelids slowly began to open, squinting at the morning's rays that streamed through the wall of glass. She reached up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and smiled drowsily at me.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning."

"Thank you," I murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"For what?" she asked, shifting up on her elbows.

"For this," I lifted her left hand and pressed my lips against it, "for sharing the most amazing night with me, for seeing past _what_ I am and loving me for _who_ I am. For saying yes."

"You're welcome," she rose up, placing her hands on either side of my head, and leaning down over me. Her hair cascaded around me like a chestnut waterfall as she pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me, and we picked up where we left off when she had fallen asleep.

Much as I would love nothing more than to spend a day in bed with Bella in my arms, there were preparations to be made. We would be laying the false trail this afternoon and meeting with Jacob soon thereafter. I pulled back, smiling at the pout that formed on her lips at the break in contact.

"We should probably get out of bed," I whispered in her ear.

"What for?" she teased. "Everything I need is right here." She pressed her palms on either side of my face, bringing my lips to hers. She was making this entirely too difficult, much too tempting to throw our day's plans out the window.

"Everyone will be home soon," I murmured between kisses. She pulled back and made face at me. "I know exactly how you feel," I chuckled before giving her one last peck on the lips and scooting off the bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed and began rifling through her bag for something to wear. My t-shirt, that she had insisted on wearing last night, fell just above her knees and with the way the sunlight hit her, I could see every contour through the thin fabric. I gripped the edge of the door to keep myself in place, struggling far too much with the temptation to _try _now.

She turned her head and quirked an eyebrow at my expression. She had caught me ogling her and I quickly averted my eyes. "I, um –" I stammered, running my fingers nervously through my hair. "Why don't you shower and dress. I'll go make you some breakfast."

She smirked, returning her attention to the open bag on the floor. She methodically removed her jewelry, carefully placing it on my dresser, and walked toward the bathroom with her clothing draped over her arm.

-x-

I glanced up from the stove as Bella descended the stairs, her damp hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. The expression on her face was indiscernible. I set my spatula down and crossed the room to her, wrapping her in my arms.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "After tomorrow, this will all be over." I kissed her forehead and my hands traveled around her shoulders and down her arms, clasping her hands in mine.

It wasn't until I reached her hands that I noticed something was missing. On the third finger of her left hand, where a golden band should be resting, I felt nothing but the warmth and smoothness of her skin. She was still looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

My heart clenched in my chest, terrified that our amazing evening together had only been a dream – that in the few hours of sleep, she had convinced herself that saying yes to my proposal had been a mistake. I placed a finger under her chin, coaxing her to look at me, pleading with my eyes for explanation.

"Don't be mad," she cringed.

"Why would I be mad, Bella?"

She was silent for several moments. The clock ticking on the wall accentuated every beat of silence and not knowing what she was thinking was beginning to drive me insane.

"Bella, please talk to me. Why would I be mad?"

"It's just –" she hesitated. "With everything that's happening tomorrow, I don't want there to be any distractions. We all need to focus on the battle, right?"

I nodded. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew where she was going with this.

"I thought it might be best to wait until after the fight before we tell anyone about our engagement," she continued.

I blew out a puff of air, furrowing my brow. I couldn't wait to shout it from the rooftops, but Bella wanted to keep it a secret? I wondered what excuse she would use after the newborns were destroyed. She wouldn't keep our engagement a secret forever. Would she?

"Alice will already know," I reminded her.

"I know," she groaned, "but I'm hoping that she also saw that I wanted to wait before sharing the news."

_This is about the dog, isn't it?_ I wanted to ask her, but I kept my lips firmly pressed together to prevent the offending question from escaping. I lowered my eyes, silently berating myself for jumping to conclusions. We had been down this road before and my tendency to overreact never helped matters.

"Will you keep it safe for me?" she asked, tilting her head so she could see my eyes.

I nodded, unable to form the words. After carrying the ring with me for so long, I finally placed it on her finger, only to have it returned to me the next morning. I tried my best to hide my disappointment, managing a weak smile before returning my attention to the pancakes cooking on the stove.

I set the steaming plate in front of her. "Bon appétit." She smiled up at me as she placed a forkful in her mouth.

"I'll be back in a few moments," I told her before I began climbing the stairs to my room. I pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, running my hands through my hair in an attempt to tame the disheveled mess.

I crossed the room to the dresser where Bella had left her ring. My hand lightly passed over it and I marveled how the heat from her skin still resonated from within the metal. I balanced the delicate ring in my palm and lowered myself to the edge of the bed.

Why did I have such a difficult time accepting Bella's feelings toward marriage? The ring felt exponentially heavier as I returned it to my pocket. I closed my eyes and lowered my head into my hands, fighting back the feelings that threatened to spill over. It was irrational, I knew that, but I couldn't deny that I felt rejected. After so much progress, I felt like I was right back at square one. I had her promise, and her word meant more to me than anyone else's. But there was something about seeing a ring on her finger, having a chance to proclaim to the world that she was mine, that she had chosen me – I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss that the ring had been returned to me so abruptly.

_Stop taking it so personally_, I chastised myself. I shook my head, forcing the emotions to the back of my mind. I mustered up the best smile I could manage and descended the stairs to rejoin Bella.

The remainder of the morning was spent in quiet reflection, mental preparation for the tasks ahead. My head perked up when I heard the sounds of my family returning. The mood was somber and focused, with the exception of Emmett who couldn't wait to begin the fight.

_You're in trouble, mister_, Alice thought._ Vegas? Please tell me you're joking._

I shrugged my shoulders innocently. It was Bella's choice, not mine. I looked intently into Alice's eyes from across the room, silently pleading with her to keep her thoughts to herself.

_And to top it off, I can barely see a thing!_ _These wolves…ugh…more trouble than they're worth!_ _Can't see…can't plan…_ I briefly toyed with the idea of reminding Alice that involving the wolves was her idea.

"I think – " she scrunched up her nose, " – that you're going to want to pack for cold weather, Edward. I can't see where you are exactly, because you're taking off with that dog this afternoon. But the storm that's coming seems particularly bad in that general area."

I nodded, amused as her thoughts vacillated between frustrations with the wolves and frustrations with Bella's lack of enthusiasm for wedding plans.

_Stop smirking! Did you hear what I said? _"It's going to snow on the mountains," she reiterated.

"Ew, snow," Bella made a face.

"Wear a jacket," Alice told her. _Maybe a white one – you could get married in it, too. Maybe you can get Elvis to perform the ceremony. Argh!_

I chuckled to myself as Alice stomped off, clearly put out by Bella's choice of how she preferred to be married. I turned to Bella. She rested her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs. She gave me a look as if to say, _What's up with her?_

"Would you like to help me pick out some camping gear for our trip?" I asked, avoiding the question in her eyes.

"Sure," she muttered. I offered her my hand and helped her up. She followed me into the garage where we stored our camping equipment – mere props in our human charade that were finally going to be put to some use.

Bella leaned against her truck as I began gathering the supplies we would need for our overnight camping expedition. Alice slipped into the garage and hopped onto the hood of her Porsche, watching silently – well, her mouth was silent anyways.

_I can't believe you would even consider it, Edward. I know you…Vegas? Every girl dreams about her wedding day – even Bella. If you do this, you'll regret it._

I ignored Alice's tirade as I packed a backpack with dehydrated food for Bella. When I had gathered everything we should need, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Bella. "Why don't you call Jacob and tell him we'll be ready for him in an hour or so. He knows where to meet us."

Bella arched an eyebrow, but took the phone and began dialing. She held the phone up to her ear, turning slightly away from me. As the conversation began, I turned my attention to Alice.

"She doesn't want a lot of fanfare," I whispered.

_What girl doesn't? I'm telling you, if she doesn't have a real wedding, she's going to regret it._

I shook my head no. It was bad enough that Bella had given back the ring for safe keeping, or so she said, and I was afraid that if Alice began pushing for anything other than a quick Vegas-style ceremony, Bella would back out altogether.

_Just let me talk to her. She'll see it my way, I can almost guarantee it._

Alice, the master manipulator, would surely convince Bella to go along with whatever elaborate plans she was concocting, but _I_ would have to pick up the pieces. I would be the one left to calm and bolster Bella, to assure her that her friends were happy for her and not gossiping behind her back.

I shook my head no again, but Alice crossed her arms, refusing to back down. _I had visions for months of Bella in a wedding gown – a gown I already ordered, mind you. If you were supposed to get married like this, I would have been having visions of a drive-thru._

I heard the click as Bella shut the phone. She held it out to me. "Billy said to tell you 'good luck.' " I broke my gaze with Alice and turned to Bella.

"That was generous of him," I smiled.

"Bella, could I please speak to you alone," Alice interrupted.

I glared at her. "You're about to make my life harder than it needs to be, Alice. I'd really rather you didn't."

"This isn't about you, Edward," she spat, hopping down from her perch and taking a determined step toward me. I had to laugh at the absurdity of her comment. She was right. It wasn't about me. But it wasn't about Bella either. No, this was about Alice.

"It's not," she insisted. "This is a female thing."

Bella's head oscillated between the two of us, caught in the middle of our standoff as we glowered at one another. Bella placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Let her talk to me," she said.

"You asked for it," I muttered, shaking my head as I strode out of the room. Bella had no idea what she was in for – Alice would be relentless, pushing until she got exactly what she wanted – what she thought Bella wanted. I shut the door behind me and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall.

"Sorry about that," Jasper said as he leaned against the wall next to me. "You know how she gets."

"I know," I groaned. Alice would be Alice, but as much as I loved my sister, she was pushing the limits of my patience this time. The situation with Bella was precarious and I didn't want to risk her changing her mind.

"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?" I heard Alice say.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me. _Don't you know better?_

"Oh," Bella replied. "You know how I hate to make a big deal out of things. It was Edward's idea, anyway."

_Yes, I know…._ "I don't care whose idea it was. How could _you_ do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from _Edward_, but not from you." _I know you're listening, Edward. _"I love you like you were my own sister."

"She's laying it on pretty thick, isn't she?" I asked, turning to Jasper.

"Can you blame her?" he shrugged. "She's been planning your wedding almost since the day you met Bella."

"But it's not what Bella wants," I complained.

"Then let _Bella_ tell her," he said, placing a calming hand on my shoulder. "Let Bella be the one to tell her she doesn't want a wedding. Who knows, you may be surprised – she may want it, but not be willing to admit it."

"Please, please, please. Please, Bella, please – if you really love me…" I heard Alice begging in the next room and proceeded to repeatedly bang my head against the wall.

"Aw, Alice!" Bella complained. "No! Don't do this to me."

Jasper chuckled as he patted my shoulder and turned to walk away. "If you really, truly love me, Bella," Alice pleaded.

"That is so unfair. And Edward kind of already used that one on me." Bella's words stung a bit, as though she felt coerced into agreeing to marry me. It was disheartening to hear that she felt that way. I didn't want her to marry me out of a sense of obligation. I wanted her to marry me because she loved me and wanted me to be the one to share eternity with her.

"I'll bet Edward would like it better if you did this traditionally," Alice continued, "though he'd never tell you that. And Esme – think what it would mean to her!"

"I'd rather face the newborns alone," Bella muttered. I could envision her standing in front of Alice, her arms crossed, a scowl on her face, but the inflection in her voice indicated that she may be on the verge of giving in. No doubt, it was the mention of Esme that tipped the scales. She really would love to see us married in a traditional ceremony.

"Please, please, please, please please?"

"I'll never, never ever forgive you for this, Alice."

"Yay!" I heard Alice exclaim as the visions of an elaborate wedding started flashing in rapid sequence, almost too quickly for me to keep up.

"That's not a yes!"Bella huffed.

"But it will be."

"Edward!" Bella yelled. "I know you're listening. Get over here." I swung the door open to see an ecstatic Alice bouncing uncontrollably and an irritated Bella who looked like she could take on a few newborns herself.

"Thanks so much, Alice," I scowled as I wrapped Bella in my arms. Her body trembled and I wondered if Alice had truly upset her – if she was once again compromising what she wanted to make everyone else around her happy.

"Vegas," I whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance," Alice hissed. "Bella would never do that to me. You know, Edward, as a brother, you are sometimes a disappointment."

"Don't be mean," Bella scolded, turning her head to Alice. "He's trying to make me happy, unlike you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to make you happy, too, Bella. It's just that I know better what will make you happy…in the long run."

"A little presumptuous, don't you think," I hissed under my breath.

Alice ignored me. "You'll thank me for this. Maybe not for fifty years, but definitely someday." _That goes for you too, Edward._

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be willing to take a bet against you, Alice, but it has arrived," Bella shook her head.

Alice threw her head back as she laughed. "So, are you going to show me the ring?" she asked, grabbing Bella's hand. _Wait a minute? What? But I saw…_ She let go of Bella's hand and looked questioningly from me to her.

"Huh. I saw him put it on you…Did I miss something?" She closed her eyes and I watched as she scanned the visions in her mind, looking for any inconsistencies. "No. Wedding's still on."

"Bella has issues with jewelry," I quickly lied.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "What's one more diamond? Well, I guess the ring has lots of diamonds, but my point is that he's already got one on –"

"Enough, Alice!" I cut her off, imploring her not to continue. Bella had no idea that the pendant on her bracelet was a diamond and I preferred it to stay that way. It was difficult enough to convince her to accept it, but if she knew what it really was…

"We're in a hurry," I said, gripping Bella's shoulders and pushing her toward the garage door.

"I don't understand," Bella looked between me and Alice with a puzzled expression. "What's that about diamonds?"

"We'll talk about it later," Alice waved her off. "Edward is right – you'd better get going. You've got to set a trap and make camp before the storm comes." My vision was briefly obscured by a haze of swirling, white snowflakes. "Don't forget your coat, Bella. It seems…unseasonably cold."

"I've already got it," I said as I began pulling the camping gear onto my back.

"Have a nice night," Alice waved as she skipped back into the house. _Be careful._

"Ready to go?" I asked, holding out my arms.

She nodded and yelped quietly as I scooped her up in my arms. We began our trip to the clearing, where Alice said the newborns would pick up Bella's scent, leading them right where we wanted them. Not wanting to give the newborns any reason to follow another trail other than the one we were setting, I circled around the clearing as far as I could.

We reached the point Alice had indicated and I set Bella down on her feet. "All right. Just walk north for a ways, touching as much as you can. Alice gave me a clear picture of their path, and it won't take long for us to intersect it."

"North?" she asked, looking around her with a perplexed expression.

I smiled, pointing her in the right direction. She began walking, her hands reaching out to touch every branch in her path. I kept my distance, making sure our paths didn't cross.

"Am I doing this right?" she called.

"Perfectly."

"Will this help?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. I heard a distinct ripping noise as Bella's hand pulled away holding several strands of hair. She dropped the strands on the plant at her feet.

"Yes, that does make the trail stronger," I nodded. "But you don't need to pull your hair out, Bella. It will be fine."

"I've got a few extras I can spare."

She continued walking, doing a very thorough job of scenting her path. Jasper would be proud. She was always trying so hard to please everyone, to make everyone around her happy. It was rare that she did anything selfishly, anything for herself. "You don't need to let Alice have her way, you know," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Edward," she murmured. "I'm not going to leave you at the altar, regardless." That was a welcome relief – although I didn't think she would be capable of such a hurtful action. "That's not what I'm worried about. I want this to be what you want it to be."

I heard Bella sigh. "Well, even if she does get her way, we can keep it small. Just us," I promised her. Alice would argue against it, but this wasn't about what she wanted. "Emmett can get a clerical license off the internet," I suggested.

She let out a chuckle. "That does sound better."

"See," I said, happy to hear her laughing about all this. "There's always compromise." If I could make her feel more at ease, convince Alice to give Bella as much control as possible – or at least the illusion of control – then it would make things much easier on myself.

Bella walked cautiously, stepping over rocks and branches. She may have been going a bit overboard with the effort she expended touching every surface around her, but I couldn't fault her for wanting to do a good job.

I saw her eyes light up as the clearing came into view and her pace quickened as the finish line was in sight. It happened so quickly, I didn't have time to warn her. The toe of her right show caught on a root sticking up from the ground and she began to fall. She gasped, stretching her arms out in front of her to break her fall. I heard the snap of wood as her hand made contact with the small tree branch and the scent of fresh blood followed immediately after. I could taste the scent on the tip of my tongue, a delicious medley of flavors, the most delectable, most delicious scents I had ever encountered. But my mouth didn't water, I didn't feel the burn of venom at the back of my throat. It was as though her blood no longer held its appeal. Had I really been able to overcome it so easily?

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Oh, fabulous."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Stay where you are. I'm bleeding. It will stop in a minute."

Ignoring her, I crossed the distance and pulled her hand to me so that I could inspect the wound. "I've got a first aid kit," I explained. "I had a feeling I might need it."

"It's not bad," she shrugged. "I can take care of it – you don't have to make yourself uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable," I assured her. "Here," I reached for her hand, "let me clean it."

Her eyes lit up. "Wait a second. I just got another idea." She reached beside her, pressing her injured palm to a moss covered rock. She pulled her hand away, leaving a crimson stain against the green lichen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Jasper will_ love_ this," she smiled as she rose to her feet and continued walking, pressing her palm to every available surface. The scent of her blood swirled around in my head – the aroma was intoxicating. "I'll bet this really gets them going."

I thought she was going above and beyond before, but this was bordering on ridiculous. Who knew what bacteria lingered on these surfaces. She could get an infection too easily. I let out a sigh.

"Hold your breath," she said passively as she continued to lay a trail of blood.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I just think you're going overboard."

"This is all I get to do," she turned her head to face me. "I want to do a good job."

"Well, you have. The newborns will be frantic, and Jasper will be very impressed with your dedication. Now let me treat your hand – you've gotten the cut dirty."

Her heart rate quickened and her eyes widened as she turned to face me, clutching her injured hand to her chest. "Let me do it, please."

I shook my head, taking her hand in mine. "This doesn't bother me anymore." I took the first aid kit from the pack and began the process of cleaning and dressing the cut on her palm. She had managed to get quite a bit of dirt in the cut, not surprisingly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I got over it," I said nonchalantly.

"You…got over it?" she repeated in disbelief. "When? How?"

How could I explain it so she would understand exactly why her blood no longer held the same appeal it once did? "I lived through an entire twenty-four hours thinking that you were dead, Bella. That changed the way I look at a lot of things."

"Did it change the way I smell to you?" she asked.

"Not at all. But…having experienced the way it feels to think I've lost you…my reactions have changed. My entire being shies away from any course that could inspire that kind of pain again."

She gaped at me, her mouth opening to respond, but no words came out.

"I guess that you could call it a very educational experience," I smiled.

She pursed her lips and ran her fingers across the bandage on her palm. A strong gust of wind blew past us and she began to shiver. I replaced the first aid kit in the bag and pulled out the winter jacket I had packed for her.

"All right. You've done your part," I held out the coat to her. "Now it's out of our hands. Let's go camping!" I tried to infuse as much enthusiasm into my voice as possible, but I failed miserably. The next sixteen hours or so would not be easy – for more reason than one.

She laughed as I helped her to her feet and led her to the clearing where Jacob was waiting for us.

"Where are we meeting Jacob?" she asked.

"Right here," I pointed as Jacob began walking toward us. _My turn_, he thought. Why should I be surprised that he was shirtless? He didn't need the clothing to keep warm, but more than that, he was about to carry Bella in his arms for quite a distance. I frowned, thinking of the closeness they would share, sickened by the thought of him being that close to her for such an extended period of time.

"There had to have been a better way to do this," I muttered.  
"Too late now," Bella replied.

We continued to walk toward Jacob, each step more difficult than the last. I was about to tell Bella to forget the whole plan when she greeted Jacob. "Hey, Jake."

"Hi, Bella."

"Hello, Jacob," I said.

_Let's not pretend to be friends here. You and I are working together because we have to – that's it._ "Where do I take her?" he asked.

I reached behind me, pulling a map out and handing it to Jacob. He unfolded the map. "We're here now," I reached over, placing my finger on the map of our location.

_Watch it, bloodsucker,_ Jacob flinched.

"And you're taking her up here," I traced the path with my finger. "Roughly nine miles."

"When you're about a mile away," I continued, "you should cross my path. That will lead you in. Do you need the map?"

"No thanks. I know this area pretty well." _It is my territory, remember._ "I think I know where I'm going." I wondered if Bella could hear the sarcasm in his voice, the thinly veiled threats in every other word.

"I'll take a longer route," I said, turning to Bella. "And I'll see you in a few hours." I reached a tentative hand up, gently stroking her cheek with the back of my hand. I hated the thought of leaving her alone with Jacob, even if it was only for a few hours. It was just more opportunity for him to worm his way into her heart.

"See you," Bella mumbled.

_Yeah, later, leech. Time for some quality time with my girl._

My teeth locked as I slowly walked away, lingering just inside the tree line. I watched as they greeted each other, much more at ease in my absence. It took everything I had not to run back out and call the whole plan off. I squeezed my eyes shut. No matter how much I disliked the circumstances, we needed to continue on the path set before us. I needed to do everything in my power to keep Bella safe – even if it meant depending on a dog.

**A/N: 1,000 reviews - I am completely floored. You guys are amazing and I can't tell you how humbling to read some of your comments. Thanks to whoever's been recommending this story to their friends - I seem to have acquired quite a few new readers since the last few chapters posted. I respond to all reviews, but if you submitted an unsigned review - THANK YOU to you too!**

**Thanks to my beta, Nellybear85, who is an amazing source of support for me. And thanks to all my other gals on Twitter and Fanfic that give me ideas, encouragement, and talk me through things when my brain gets a little too fried.**

**We're nearing the home stretch here. Only 13 days until the movie - don't know if I'll finish, but I'm giving it my best shot!**


	29. Chapter 28: Drawback

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 28

Drawback

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_the dried leaves and broken twigs covering the forest floor crumpled under my footsteps as I trudged through the woods to the campsite. Every step took me further from Bella, accentuating the uncomfortable feeling that overcame me every time she was alone with Jacob.

I fought the urge to track him down, to rip Bella from his arms. No doubt he was using this opportunity to his advantage – several hours of her complete attention, utterly alone, and in such close proximity. I shuddered, thinking of the damage he could do given that amount of time.

The sounds of the forest – the chirping birds, the skittering insects, the scurrying rodents – they all seemed to be taunting me. Their noises converged in a great cacophony of torment. _She's not yours_, they said. _She will choose him._

I paused, bracing myself against the thick trunk of an ancient evergreen. _Stop it_, I told myself. I closed my eyes and took in several deep breaths. Ring or not, she had accepted my proposal. That wasn't just any girl; that was my fiancée he had in his arms. I had to believe that there wasn't anything he could do to change that.

The sooner our camp was set up, the sooner the dog would be out of our hair and I could have Bella alone again. Eager to be rid of Jacob, I quickened my pace, tracing a winding arc to the campsite. I slowed as the site came into view – a tiny alcove against the mountain's face, concealed by the thick branches that surrounded it. I lowered the gear to the ground and began unpacking the tent.

The simple structure was erected in no time, although I took great care to secure it as tightly to the ground as I possibly could without damaging it. I soon found myself with nothing to do but wait. I glanced up at the sky, the sun obscured by a thick layer of clouds, darkness rapidly approaching from the West.

I placed a hand in my pocket, wrapping my fingers around the delicate ring hidden there. I had hoped Bella's warmth would still be present, but it was as cool as my flesh. Her temporary claim on the ring had vanished and the metal would remain cold until I placed it on her finger once again.

Alice's visions of our wedding had been quite elaborate. She had slipped in her excitement and given me a much clearer glimpse than I was sure she intended. The flowers were exquisite, the soft candlelight magical, but the only think I needed to see, the only thing that mattered, was Bella. There weren't words enough to describe how ravishing she was dressed all in white –her cheeks flush with excitement and a smile on her face that took my breath away.

The vision was like a beautiful dream, the kind of dream you would never wish to be awoken from. I could only pray that the dream would come into being. With Bella's reluctance to the idea of marriage, the ornate plans Alice had in mind were likely to trigger a reaction of panic. I couldn't bear it if Bella changed her mind – after coming so close to forever, to lose her like that would be heartrending.

Bella wouldn't do that to me, could she? She seemed so frightened, so terrified of losing me that I had agreed to sit out of the fight tomorrow. She appeared to need me as much as I needed her. We were lost without each other.

But what about my family? Would they be lost without me? Everyone seemed to exude confidence when preparing for the impending battle, but what if things didn't go according to plan? What if, by my sitting out, one of my family members were to be injured…_or worse._

I shook the thoughts from my mind. Now was not the time to lose focus. The plan had already been set in motion and there was nothing I could do to stop it. My eyes scanned the horizon, the dark clouds fast approaching. _Where are they?_

Jacob should have arrived by now. I commenced pacing in the small enclosure, my nerves beginning to fray. What could be taking them so long? I had taken a longer route around the mountain range to get here _and_ I took the time to set up the camp.

_ What if…?_ _No._

I was beginning to get the sinking feeling that Jacob had some plans of his own. It wouldn't be the first time he had evaded me or Alice and stolen Bella away. What if he created a contingency plan – a plan that would factor me out of the equation? What if he took Bella to La Push instead of bringing her here? I wouldn't be able to get to her. I couldn't cross that line – and Jacob knew that.

I didn't dare risk such a move; we needed the wolf pack on our side tomorrow or we would certainly lose the battle against the newborns. It would be a perfect opportunity for him to have an uninterrupted evening alone with her. My pacing became frantic and I ran my fingers through my hair, becoming increasingly worried that Jacob had made a move without my knowledge.

Tiny snowflakes swirled in the air as a gust of wind battered against the tiny tent. Would I be spending the night on this mountain alone?

_ Alice!_ I could call Alice. She would see where Bella was. _But wait…__no_, she wouldn't because Bella was with that mongrel. I thrust out my fist in frustration. The mighty spruce, in the unfortunate position of being in the wake of my aggravation, cracked and splintered, sending a shower of fragments to the ground, the sound echoing loudly through the forest.

I was beginning to wear down a narrow path in the center of the small niche as I paced back and forth, wringing my hands nervously. The wind whipped past my face, scattering flakes of white in my hair. Then I heard it – the steady thumping of two heartbeats at fast approach. I lifted my nose to the air, breathing deeply and caught the faintest whiff of Bella's scent, but it was strikingly overpowered by the dog's stench.

They were coming. I unclenched my fists, feeling a wave of relief with the knowledge that Jacob had followed through with the agreed plan. I closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of the approaching heartbeats. Two hearts, beating together in almost perfect harmony – the irony was not lost on me. They would have been in perfect sync if not for Bella's heart that had a strange habit of skipping beats when her emotions took hold.

"Bella!" I exclaimed when they finally came into view. I rushed to her, ignoring Jacob's aversion to my close proximity, and pulled her close to me in a firm embrace, her touch soothing the tension that saturated my every fiber. I closed my eyes briefly, thankful to have her back in my arms.

_Watch it, leech_,Jacob thought as he quickly backed away.

I looked up. "Thank you," I nodded to Jacob.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes. _Ugh…Do I need to remind you that I don't do any of this for your benefit? I do it for her…only her. _

"That was quicker than I expected, and I truly appreciate it," I said, inflecting as much sincerity into my voice as I could muster, but the undertones of sarcasm were unmistakable. Bella didn't seem to notice as she turned her head to look at Jacob.

_Save it. You and I both know you're anything but patient – just ask that tree over there._ His jaw tightened as he raised an eyebrow, almost begging for me to argue with him.

"Get her inside. This is going to be bad – my hair's standing up on my scalp. Is that tent secure?" He gestured skeptically to the tent situated behind us.

"I all but welded it to the rock."

"Good."

The tension was thick as we stared at each other, the silence became deafening and I wondered if Bella would be the one to break it. Jacob's fists clenched and unclenched, the seething odium simmering just under the surface of his calm façade.

"I'm going to change," he snapped, turning his head to the forest. "I want to know what's going on back home."

I suppressed a growl at the realization that Jacob would not be leaving as I had expected. I had fully anticipated spending the evening alone with Bella and being joined by Seth in the morning before the battle. The thought of enduring Jacob's thoughts for twelve hours or more made my stomach churn.

Bella watched after him as he disappeared into the forest, her shoulders slumping slightly as he went out of sight. I reached up, gently stroking her face, regaining her attention. She smiled weakly up at me as I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

The wind whipped her hair around her face and she blinked the swirling ice crystals out of her eyes. "Let's get you inside," I offered, pulling her toward the small tent.

I unzipped the entrance, revealing a down sleeping bag. She shivered lightly as she climbed through the small opening and lowered herself onto the sleeping bag, pulling her legs up underneath her.

"How was your afternoon?" I asked, easing myself down to the ground beside her.

"Fine," she grumbled.

I reached for her hand and her eyes slowly drifted up to mine. "What's the matter?" I asked.

She shook her head indifferently. "Just worried, that's all." That made two of us. Not only did I have the battle weighing heavily on my mind, we were now fixed on the side of a mountain in what was shaping up to be a considerable snow storm. I reached a tentative hand to lightly stroke her cheek. Her skin flushed as she leaned into my touch.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you."

I could feel the temperature around us beginning to drop and the moist vapor from Bella's breath seemed to crystallize in mid-air.

"Why don't you bundle up," I suggested. "It's getting colder."

She nodded in agreement and stood, unzipping the sleeping bag, and climbing inside. She cocooned herself in the soft down, pulling the zipper up around her.

"You look like a caterpillar settling into its chrysalis," I teased.

"Maybe I'll turn into a butterfly by morning."

"No need," I smiled, lying down beside her. "You're already beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, leaning her head on my arm. We lay in silence, listening to the whistling of the wind outside as it battered the tent. I hadn't heard anything from Jacob in quite some time, not that I was complaining, but I was beginning to wonder what became of him. Bella began to shiver and I rubbed her arms in an effort to create some heat by means of friction.

The temperature continued to freefall and there was little I could do to make her warm. I was beginning to worry that my presence in the tent was only making things worse for her, that the coolness of my skin was somehow making her colder, drawing the heat out of her. She pursed her lips as I scooted to the edge of the tent.

"I'm making it worse," I muttered.

She burrowed herself deeper into the sleeping bag, reluctantly accepting that I was correct in my assessment. Outside the tent, I could hear the soft padding of paws drawing closer.

_It's getting pretty bad out here,_ Jacob thought, exhaling loudly as he lowered himself to the ground next to the tent. Through his eyes I could see a blanket of white already forming on the mountainside.

More time passed, and with each minute, the temperature seemed to cool even further. Bella's shivering intensified, the down sleeping bag doing little to keep out the chill. How much colder could it get? I wished Alice had been able to give us a more accurate prediction of the weather. I wished that, in all my family's collection of camping gear, there had been some heat-producing device. We had never thought to purchase such a thing, given we were never affected by the cold.

"Bella?"

She looked up at me, struggling to focus between bouts of shuddering. "Y-y-yes?" she asked.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," I began.

_Wow, genius, when did you figure that out?_

"Maybe we should think about getting you somewhere warmer," I suggested.

She shook her head. It was a little difficult to discern whether she was shaking her head or merely shivering. "I'm better in h-here. It's worse outside."

"I could carry you," I offered. "I could run you to my house. You're freezing, Bella."

"N-n-no," she shook her head again. "If we leave, w-w-what was the point? All that w-work for n-nothing?"

"The trail will still be there," I assured her. "Your trail will still lead the newborns right where we want them. But right now, what I'm concerned about it your health. It's too cold for you."

"I d-don't want to go outs-s-side," she insisted, burying her face in the sleeping bag once again.

_Now what?_ Jacob thought.

"I don't know," I whispered. I focused my attention on Bella, the rhythm of her heartbeat, the temperature of her skin, the intensity of her trembling. I was becoming concerned that if we didn't do something to make her warm soon, hypothermia would begin to set in.

More time passed and things only seemed to worsen. "Bella, please, let me take you somewhere you can get warm," I pleaded.

"N-n-n-no," she shuddered. "No time to g-get b-back before the b-b-battle."

"We can make it back. Alice will…"

"No," she cut me off. "W-w-what if the s-storm only gets w-worse?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, searching my brain for a solution, but coming up short. She was right. There was no guarantee that the storm would lessen overnight, and if the pace of the snowfall continued, it would make it difficult to get back in time – not to mention the concern that a stray newborn could follow any footprints that were left in the snow. I was at a complete loss.

I hated watching Bella suffer, but there was nothing I could do for her. I pressed myself as close to the tent wall as possible, even going so far as to hold my breath, worried that even it could be partially to blame for her shivering.

Hours passed and the situation only deteriorated. No matter how I begged and pleaded, Bella was steadfast in her position not to leave the tent, although she had asked Jacob several times to go somewhere to warm himself. It didn't matter how cold she was, she was still worried about him. I had half a mind to stop asking her and just take her against her will. She might be angry with me, but at least she would be warm.

The only sound louder than the raging wind was the clanking sound of Bella's chattering teeth. It may as well have been a jackhammer for the pain the sound caused me. I clamped my fists over my ears in an effort to block out the sound.

"W-w-w-w-w-what t-t-t-t-time is it?" Bella asked, her head not leaving the cocoon of the sleeping bag.

_Time to take her out of here._

"Two."

_Just grab her and go. What are you waiting for?_

"Maybe…" I began, but Bella cut me off.

"No, I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine, r-r-r-really. I don't w-w-w-want to g-go outside."

"What can I do?" I pleaded, desperate for anything that would help ease her misery. Our window of escape had all but disappeared as the snow piled up around us and the wind howled relentlessly.

_She's so stubborn!_ Jacob whined outside.

"G-g-g-get out of h-h-h-ere," she said to him.

"He's just worried about you," I explained. "He's fine. _His_ body is equipped to deal with this."

"H-h-h-h-h-h," she stammered.

_This is just ridiculous. Do something!_

"What do you want me to do?" I growled, frustrated with my own impotence and Jacob's continued criticism of how I was handling the situation. "Carry her through _that_? I don't see you making yourself useful. Why don't you go fetch a space heater or something?"

"I'm ok-k-k-k-k-k-kay," she insisted. Judging by the growl outside the tent, Jacob and I finally agreed on something for once. Bella was far from okay. Her shivering had amplified almost to the point of convulsions and the pallor of her skin was beginning to take on a bluish hue.

_Alright, that's it!_ Jacob let out a grizzly howl of frustration, signaling the rest of his pack. _Seth, get your tail up here to keep watch. I'm going in there._

_ Aw man, come on! In the snow?_

_ Don't make me call Sam,_ he threatened.

Bella's hands clamped over her ears. "That was hardly necessary," I growled. I turned my head to the side of the tent, speaking directly to Jacob. "And that's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Better than anything you've come up with," he sneered as Seth's answering howl could be heard faintly over the roaring winds. "_Go fetch a space heater_? I'm not a St. Bernard."

The zippered entrance to the tent crackled as the ice crystals that had formed on it were forced away. Jacob appeared in the opening wearing nothing but a pair of pants, his coat draped over his arm. A gust of wind blew past him and into the tent, sending Bella into another fit of shivers. He quickly worked his way through the small opening and closed it behind him, locking us together in the tiny enclosed space. His stench assaulted my nose, quickly overwhelming our small respite from the storm.

_See, it's warmer already_, he smirked.

"I don't like this," I hissed through my teeth. "Just give her the coat and get out."

"W-w-w-w-w-w," Bella stammered.

"The parka's for tomorrow – she's too cold to warm it up by herself. It's frozen," he held up the snow covered coat and dropped it unceremoniously to the ground. "You said she needed a space heater, and here I am." He stretched out his arms, smirking smugly. I felt completely helpless, utterly useless – and I was having a very difficult time coming to terms with the fact that I was going to have to rely on the dog for help.

"J-J-J-J-Jake," Bella shuddered. "You'll f-f-f-freez-z-z-ze."

"Not me," he boasted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I run at a toasty one-oh-eight point nine these days. I'll have you sweating in no time." He smirked at the double meaning in his words.

He moved toward Bella, kneeling down beside her. My jaw clenched as his hand reached for the zipper of her sleeping bag. And I couldn't help it – it was an automatic reaction to his encroachment on her personal space. My hand shot out, bracing against his massive shoulder. I heard the audible snap as his teeth clenched, the tiny vibrations in his skin already beginning.

"Get your hands off me," he growled.

"Keep your hands off _her_," I countered.

"D-d-d-don't f-f-f-f-fight," Bella spluttered.

We stared at each other for several beats. It may as well have been an eternity. No matter how much time passed, Jacob and I would never see eye to eye on anything, much less Bella. "I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes turn black and drop off," he snapped. _Seriously? Get over it! If you weren't already so cold, I'd tell you to chill out._

I recoiled from his words, a verbal slap in the face, accentuating the fact that there was nothing I could do to help her in this instance and I had no choice but to rely on him. He continued unzipping the sleeping bag, exposing Bella's shivering form.

"Watch yourself," I warned.

_Jealous?_ He chuckled. "Scoot over, Bella."

Her eyes widened and her head spun around to face him, her icy hand ineffectively trying to hold him back. It was the strongest reaction I had seen from her since we entered the tent. "N-n-n-n-n," she tried to argue.

"Don't be stupid," Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't you _like _having ten toes?"

He re-zipped the sleeping bag, wrapping his arms around Bella. _My Bella._ Jealousy coursed through my veins as I watched helplessly. She was stiff in his arms, displeased with the turn of events, but I could see her body gradually begin to relax against the warmth of his skin.

_Another hour and she would have…she's so cold. Who's idea was this again? _I wanted to remind him that it was _his_ idea to bring Bella to the mountainside, but held my tongue, not wanting to antagonize him when he was so dangerously close to her.

"Jeez, you're freezing, Bella."

"S-s-s-s-sorry."

"Try to relax," he soothed as she shivered uncontrollably. "You'll be warm in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

I growled reflexively at the suggestion; wanting nothing more than to throw the mongrel back out into the snow. I would carry her down this mountain by force if necessary.

_Does that bother you? You think she would want something more from me than warmth? _"That's just a simple fact. Survival one-oh-one."

"C-c-cut it out, Jake," Bella chastised. "N-n-n-nobody really n-n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes." I breathed a silent sigh of relief that Bella hadn't agreed to the suggestion, and it was clear that she wasn't completely oblivious to Jacob's taunting.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker. He's just jealous."

"Of course I am," I whispered. "You don't have the faintest idea how much I wish I could do what you're doing for her, mongrel."

"Those are the breaks," Jacob shrugged before his face became serious. "At least you know she wishes it was you." It was the first time I had seen any measure of defeat in his eyes. He was always so certain, so confident in his ability to dissuade her – there was a sorrow he kept deeply hidden that was slowly beginning to surface.

"True."

Bella's shivering gradually began to subside and I watched in dismay as she pressed herself more tightly against him, seeking his warmth, and sighing in contentment.

"There. Feeling better?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Your lips are still blue," he observed. "Want me to warm those up for you, too? You only have to ask." He shot a sideways glance in my direction. _Those were the terms we agreed upon, correct?_

I let out an exasperated sigh, running my fingers through my already tangled mop of hair.

"Behave yourself," Bella reproved as she leaned her face onto his shoulder, warming her lips on the skin there rather than accepting his offer to kiss her.

We sat in uncomfortable silence. I ground my teeth together as I listened to Jacob's thoughts. His pleasure at taking this opportunity to be close to Bella and flaunt it in my face was beginning to wear on me.

"Jake?" Bella murmured. "Can I ask you something? I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, I'm honestly curious."

_This should be good._ "Sure," he chuckled.

"Why are you so much furrier than your friends? You don't have to answer if I'm being rude."

_That's the big question? _"Because my hair is longer," he answered matter-of-factly as he shook his head.

"Oh," she breathed, biting her lip as she thought. "Then why don't you cut it? Do you like to be shaggy?"

_Things weren't the same between us after I cut my hair, after I became, you know…I wanted to go back to that._ I chuckled at the absurdity of his thoughts. Like any typical youth, he was doing it to impress a girl. _My girl._ He would need more than long hair to win her over.

_Why can't you stay out of my head?_

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."

"Oh, he'll tell you anyway," he scoffed, narrowing his eyes at me, "so I might as well…I was growing my hair out because…it seemed like you liked it better long."

"Oh," she cringed. "I, er, like it both ways, Jake. You don't need to be…inconvenienced."

"Turns out it was very convenient tonight, so don't worry about it."

She nodded and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. I listened as her heartbeat began to decline to a slow, steady rhythm. "That's right, honey, go to sleep," Jacob crooned.

Outside, I could hear the crunching of snow under heavy paws. _This better be good_, Seth grumbled as he lowered himself next to the tent, squinting against the harsh winds.

"Seth is here," I murmured.

"Perfect," he smiled. "Now you can keep an eye on everything else while I take care of your girlfriend for you."

_Fiancée_, I wanted to shout at him. I clenched my fists, refusing to allow him to get to me. No, I was the better man and I would prove it.

"Stop it," Bella mumbled sleepily.

I turned my head, looking down at the floor. The ring in my pocket felt like a block of ice, like a lead weight pulling me down. I thought about how weightless I would feel without it – with the ring out of my pocket and back where it belonged, on Bella's hand. I smiled with smug satisfaction as I imagined the look on Jacob's face when he finally knew the truth.

_So warm…so soft…_I watched in horror as Jacob's thoughts took a very intimate turn. The things he imagined with Bella were enough to make even me blush and I could feel my reign on my temper begin to slip away from me.

I tried to focus on something else – _anything_ else. I listened to the howling of the wind, I listened to the quiet dreams of Seth as he slept beside the tent, I tried to imagine a dream of my own, but nothing could shut out the offensive onslaught of thoughts from the dog that had his thoughts and his body all over _my_ girl. His hands on her arms, his lips on hers, trailing kisses down her neck, his hand spanning the bare skin of her back as she hummed in pleasure…_Oh, Bella…_

"_Please_!" I hissed. "Do you_ mind_!"

"What?" he shot back.

"Do you think you could _attempt_ to control your thoughts?" I growled, unable to reign in my temper any longer.

"No one said you had to listen," he smirked. "Get out of my head."

"I wish I _could_," I muttered. "You have no idea how loud your little fantasies are. It's like you're shouting them at me."

He rolled his eyes, seeming to find a little too much pleasure in my suffering. "I'll try to keep it down."

_That bothers you, doesn't it? That I can be with her like that and you can't? That it requires no effort of restraint for me; that I could be that intimate with her without needing to worry about harming her?_

Was that a rhetorical question? "Yes," I whispered. "I'm jealous of that, too." I had promised Bella we would try, that we would make an attempt at a proper honeymoon, but couldn't deny that Jacob was right. Every moment of intimacy with Bella would be tainted by worry and restraint.

"I figured it was like that. Sort of evens the playing field up a little, doesn't it?"

"In your dreams," I scoffed.

"You know, she could still change her mind. Considering_ all_ the things I could do with her that you can't. At least, not without killing her, that is." I watched as his version of their future played out – married under a canopy of evergreens, making love by a roaring fire, chasing small children through a grassy field. There was so much he could give her that I could not – so much I longed for her to have. But I was far too selfish to give her up. That would have to be her choice.

"Go to sleep, Jacob. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"I think I will," he snickered. "I'm really very comfortable."

**A/N: Sorry for splitting up the tent scene, but I promise to get the next half up as quickly as possible. Thanks again for all your support! You guys are amazing!**

**I've had a few readers ask if I'm going to finish – yes, I will definitely be completing Eternal Equinox, regardless of whether or not I meet my deadline. June 30****th**** was just the date I originally set for myself for when I wanted to have the story completed.**

**Thanks again to my beta, Nellybear85, who has been a BIG help with this chapter. And all the other ladies on Twitter – you gals are awesome!**


	30. Chapter 29: Truce

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 29

Truce

Jacob closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Bella, but his thoughts didn't slow. Questions swirled in his mind, their number rivaling the number of snowflakes that piled up around us. He didn't understand me. He didn't understand Bella's attraction to me or our relationship. He didn't understand why I had decided to sit out of the battle tomorrow. I could almost hear the curiosity percolating, preparing to spill over. _He'd never tell me… _

"Maybe I would," I challenged.

"But would you be honest?" he arched an eyebrow.

"You can always ask and see," I shrugged. It was ironic that, in order to obtain the answers he sought, he would have to trust me. I could tell him the truth, I could tell him anything, but it wasn't likely he would believe a word I said regardless. His truth and mine were not necessarily in the same realm of reality.

"Well, you see inside my head – let me see inside yours tonight, it's only fair," he said.

"Your head is full of questions. Which one do you want me to answer?"

He furrowed his brow and thought for a moment, gauging whether or not he believed I would tell him the truth. "The jealousy…" he finally blurted out, "it _has_ to be eating at you. You can't be as sure of yourself as you seem. Unless you have no emotions at all." _Because I know it's killing me..._

"Of course it is," I admitted, beginning to regret agreeing to answer his questions. "Right now it's so bad that I can barely control my voice. Of course, it's even worse when she's away from me, with you, and I can't see her."

"Do you think about it all the time? Does it make it hard to concentrate when she's not with you?"

I was beginning to wonder whether he was purely curious or if there was a well hidden agenda behind his questions. What would Bella think if she were awake to hear our exchange?

I thought about his question for a moment, debating whether to answer or not, whether or not I should admit how much of an impact he had on our lives.

"Yes and no," I finally said. "My mind doesn't work quite the same as yours. I can think of many more things at one time. Of course, that means that I'm _always_ able to think of you, always able to wonder if that's where her mind is, when she's quiet and thoughtful."

_ I wonder how much she thinks about me. Too bad he can't answer that. Probably a good thing – if he knew how much she thought about me, he'd be even more jealous – maybe even realize…_

"Yes, I would guess that she thinks about you often," I interrupted. "More than I like," I lowered my head, tracing an absent pattern of swirls on the tent floor. "She worries that you're unhappy. Not that you don't know that. Not that you don't _use_ that." I glared at him for a moment. I had begun to lose count the number of times Bella fretted over Jacob. He was shaping up to be a masterful manipulator, skilled in the art of guilt.

"I have to use whatever I can," he countered. "I'm not working with your advantages – advantages like her knowing she's in love with you."

"That helps," I smiled.

His eyes narrowed. "She's in love with me, too, you know."

My jaw flexed. The tiny voice in the back of my mind whispered to me just how right Jacob was. The far off look in Bella's eyes, the way she worried over him, her careful way of guarding secrets – they were all small indications that there may be more to their relationship than she would admit.

"I can't tell you if you're right," I finally answered.

I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. I hadn't outright denied it. "Does that bother you? Do you wish you could see what she's thinking, too?"

_ All the time…_ "Yes…and no, again. She likes it better this way, and though it sometimes drives me insane, I'd rather she was happy." Much as I would love to see into her mind, I was sometimes grateful for the ignorance her silent mind afforded me. If I truly knew how much she cared for Jacob, as I suspected she did, that might upset me even more than not knowing at all.

The walls around us shook as the howling winds battered the small tent. Jacob wrapped his arms more tightly around Bella. _You're safe with me. I'll protect you._

I felt an odd sensation in my chest. Gratefulness? As bizarre as it was, being tossed into a strange symbiotic relationship where we were forced to rely on each other, I found myself feeling thankful that he was here – thankful that he could do for Bella what I could not, but with that feeling came the accompanying jealousy and sense of inadequacy. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob."

"You mean, 'as much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad she's warm,' right?"

"It's an uncomfortable truce, isn't it?" I chuckled darkly.

_ I knew it! _"I knew you were just as crazy jealous as I am," he smirked.

Of course I was jealous. Who wouldn't be, given our situation? "I'm not such a fool as to wear it on my sleeve like you do. It doesn't help your case, you know." I whispered smugly.

_ Shows what you know. _He furrowed his brow and his lips turned down in a frown. "You have more patience than I do."

"I should," I wrapped my arms more tightly around my legs, lowering my chin to my knees. "I've had a hundred years to gain it. A hundred years of waiting for _her_." I looked down at Bella sleeping peacefully. I had waited so long for her, spent much too much time alone, and I would be damned if I let this pup waltz into our lives and think he could just take it all away. He didn't have that kind of power. I wouldn't let him...I_ couldn't_.

_ You weren't always. I've seen you lose your temper plenty of times. _"So…at what point did you decide to play the very patient good guy?" _She's got to realize it's all an act._

I remembered the exact moment I had made that decision – the night in the forest with my brothers and Carlisle, the night Alice put me in my place and made me realize that if I were to lose Bella, it would be because of my own jealousy and over protectiveness. The knot in my stomach twisted as I remembered too well the nausea that preceded that conclusion.

Jacob looked at me expectantly and I realized that I hadn't answered his question. I cleared my throat. "When I saw how much it was hurting her to make her choose. It's not usually this difficult to control. I can smother the…"

_ Monster? Killer?_

"…less civilized feelings I may have for you fairly easily most of the time. Sometimes I think she sees through me, but I can't be sure."

"I think you were just worried that if you really forced her to choose, she might not choose you."

Would she? I would never force Bella into that position, but in essence, she _had_ chosen. She always had a choice. She knew that. And she chose me. She accepted my proposal. But what if I did force her to choose – told her that she could either be with me or be friends with Jacob – that there was no in-between, no room for compromise? I flinched, a twinge of doubt in my mind told me that it was always a possibility...but I couldn't let Jacob know that. It would only make him fight that much harder for her.

"That was part of it," I admitted. "But only a small part. We all have our moments of doubt. Mostly I was worried that she'd hurt herself trying to sneak away to see you. After I'd accepted that she was more or less safe with you – as safe as Bella ever is – it seemed best to stop driving her to extremes."

"I'd tell her all of this," he sighed, "but she'd never believe me." _Us…having a civilized conversation. Impossible._

"I know," I smiled, rolling my eyes. What would Bella think if she could see us now? I doubted she would believe me either, given my history with Jacob.

"You think you know everything," he grumbled.

Sometimes I wish I did. Sometimes I wished I could see everything and nothing could surprise me, but then again, one of the things I loved most about Bella was that she never did what I expected. She was a lesson in the unknown and welcome breath of fresh air in what seemed to be a rather dull existence. "I don't know the future," I whispered.

_ But your psychic does._

But where I most needed Alice, her ability was useless. When Bella was with _him_, we could see nothing. She completely disappeared, her existence all but erased. I shook my head sadly. And even when Jacob was away, the security I felt in Alice's visions of our future together could only be as strong as Bella's conviction and I had seen too many human hearts change over time for that to be of any comfort.

"What would you do if she changed her mind?" he asked, as though he could read my mind.

"I don't know that either." Let the sadness take me, I supposed. All I wanted in this life was for Bella to be happy and if he was what she wanted, then I would have nothing else to do but accept that, as much as it would pain me.

"Would you try to kill me?" _As if… _

"No," I said, simply.

"Why not?" _Because you can't? I'd like to see you try._

"Do you really think I would hurt her that way?" I nodded to Bella. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and looked down at her. _I couldn't either. I couldn't do that to her._

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed. "I know that's right. But sometimes…" _Man, I'd love to take you though – see what you've got._

"Sometimes it's an intriguing idea."

He smiled, laughing lightly. "Exactly."

Something strange was beginning to happen. Jacob was my enemy, in more than one sense, but in this moment – this temporary truce – I saw something in him that I hadn't seen before. Maybe I was beginning to see what Bella saw – see why she was drawn to him, why she called him a friend. Could we be friends? I shook my head. The notion was preposterous. Jacob and I would always be at odds and Bella would always be trapped in the middle. But it was intriguing to see how much we truly shared in common.

My eyes caught a glimpse of the bracelet on Bella's wrist. The wolf and the heart were at odds with each other, but revolving around the same source – revolving around her. Jacob and I shared something truly unique. The word equinox came to mind - _aequus nox - _equal night_. _Like the immovable forces in the celestial heavens, Jacob and I were locked into our roles – orbiting the center of our universe. Like the day and the night, we were balanced, each seemingly equating with the other, neither able to gain the ground we desired. No matter how much we longed for it, one would always have to contend with the other – eternally. _An e__ternal equinox._

_ What if…_ "What is it like? Losing her?" he asked. _I saw what it did to her. _"When you thought that you'd lost her forever? How did you…cope?" _How will I?_

My chest tightened and a lump formed in my throat at the very mention that time in my life. Those were the darkest days I had ever experienced – months of separation that culminated into utter despair when I believed she was lost. I squeezed my eyes shut and lowered my head.

"That's very difficult for me to talk about," I whispered.

_ I don't know what I'd do_, he thought._ I can't imagine losing her. She's my best friend. Her smile lights up my world. I don't even want to think about living in a world without her smile._

I took a deep breath. "There were two different times that I thought that. The first time, when I thought I could leave her…that was…almost bearable. Because I thought she would forget about me and it would be like I hadn't touched her life. For over six months I was able to stay away, to keep my promise that I wouldn't interfere again. It was getting close – I was fighting but I knew I wasn't going to win; I would have come back…just to check on her. That's what I would have told myself, anyway. And if I'd found her reasonably happy…I like to think that I could have gone away again.

"But she wasn't happy. And I would have stayed. That's how she convinced me to stay with her tomorrow, of course. You were wondering about that before, what could possibly motivate me…what she was feeling so needlessly guilty about. She reminded me of what it did to her when I left – what it still does to her when I leave. She feels horrible about bringing that up, but she's right. I'll never be able to make up for that, but I'll never stop trying anyway."

_ She was happy. She was happy with me…or, at least she could have been. _"And the other time – when you thought she was dead?" he asked. _Because that's what will happen, isn't it? If she chooses you, she'll be dead – just like you are. And I will have lost her…_

"Yes," I replied. "It will probably feel like that to you, won't it? The way you perceive us, you might not be able to see her as Bella anymore. But that's who she'll be."

"That's not what I asked," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. _Freaking mind-reader._

"I can't tell you how it felt," I spat back. "There aren't words." There weren't words to describe the absolute and utter desperation I felt when Rosalie told me that Bella was dead. I didn't want to believe her. Every cell in my body screamed against it. But when I called, and Jacob's voice confirmed it, my entire world fell apart. I clutched my arms to my chest, feeling the familiar sensation of the gaping hole that Bella's absence created.

"But you left because you didn't want to make her a bloodsucker. You _want_ her to be human." _So why change your mind? That means that leaving – all that you put her through – it was all for nothing._

"Jacob, from the second that I realized that I loved her, I knew there were only four possibilities. The first alternative, the best one for Bella, would be if she didn't feel as strongly for me – if she got over me and moved on. I would accept that, though it would never change the way I felt. You think of me as a…living stone – hard and cold. That's true. We are set the way we are, and it is very rare for us to experience a real change. When that happens, as when Bella entered my life, it is a permanent change. There is no going back…" There would be no going back for me. Bella was it.

"The second alternative, the one I'd originally chosen, was to stay with her throughout her human life. It wasn't a good option for her, to waste her life with someone who couldn't be human with her, but it was the alternative I could most easily face. Knowing all along that, when she died, I would find a way to die, too. Sixty years, seventy years – it would seem like a very, very short time to me…But then it proved much too dangerous for her to live in such close proximity with my world. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did. Or hung over us…waiting to go wrong. I was terrified that I wouldn't get those sixty years if I stayed near her while she was human.

"So I chose option three. Which turned out to be the worst mistake of my very long life, as you know. I chose to take myself out of her world, hoping to force her into the first alternative. It didn't work, and it very nearly killed us both." My voice choked on the words, the emotion of the memory momentarily overwhelming me.

"What do I have left but the fourth option?" It sounded like a plea. "It's what she wants – at least, she thinks she does. I've been trying to delay her, to give her time to find a reason to change her mind, but she's very…stubborn. You know that. I'll be lucky to stretch this out a few more months. She has a horror of getting older, and her birthday is in September…"

"I like option one," he interrupted. _It should have been me. She loves me, I know it, but she loves you…_

"You know exactly how much I hate to accept this," he whispered shakily, "but I can see that you do love her…in your way. I can't argue with that anymore. _I wish to God I could._

"Given that, I don't think you should give up on the first alternative, not yet. I think there's a very good chance that she would be okay. After time. You know, if she hadn't jumped off a cliff in March…and if you'd waited another six months to check on her…Well, you might have found her reasonably happy. I had a game plan."

"Maybe it would have worked," I chuckled. "It was a well thought-out plan."

"Yeah," he sighed._ Not exactly. _"But it would have worked. If everything hadn't gotten so screwed up – she was falling for me. She _did_ fall for me. I know it." His words were beginning to rush together, he spoke so passionately, with such feeling, that I almost wanted to believe him.

"You want to save her life just as much as I do – give me a year, blame me if you want to, but give me some time and I know I can make her happy, Edward. I really think I could make her happy. She's stubborn, no one knows that better than I do, but she's capable of healing. She would have healed before. And she could be human, with Charlie and Renée, and she could grow up, and have kids and…be Bella. _Please, just consider the possibilities._

"You love her enough that you have to see the advantages of that plan. She thinks you're very unselfish…are you really? Can you consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are?"

"I _have_ considered it," I whispered. More than I cared to admit. "In some ways, you would be better suited for her than another human. Bella takes some looking after, and you're strong enough that you could protect her from herself, and from everything that conspires against her. You _have_ done that already, and I'll owe you for that for as long as I live – forever – whichever comes first…

"I even asked Alice if she could see that – see if Bella would be better off with you. She couldn't, of course. She can't see you, and then Bella's sure of her course, for now.

"But I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake I made before, Jacob. I won't try to force her into that first option again. As long as she wants me, I'm here."

"And if she were to decide that she wanted me?" he challenged.

I arched an eyebrow.

"Okay," he shrugged, "it's a long shot, I'll give you that."

"I would let her go," I answered with a confidence that surprised even me.

"Just like that?" he asked, shock and skepticism lacing his tone.

I nodded. "In the sense that I'd never show her how hard it was for me, yes. But I would keep watch. You see, Jacob, _you_ might leave _her_ someday. Like Sam and Emily, you wouldn't have a choice. I would always be waiting in the wings, hoping for that to happen."

His thoughts were a jumbled mess for the briefest of seconds after my comment, but from what I gathered, he hadn't considered the possibility or didn't believe that he would ever imprint. Like Sam was to Leah, he was completely devoted to Bella, but a small twinge of fear gripped him, thinking of Bella one day ending up as bitter and hurt as Leah had become.

"Well," he sighed, "you've been much more honest than I had any right to expect _leech…uh_…Edward. Thanks for letting me in your head."

I nodded. "As I said, I'm feeling oddly grateful for your presence in her life tonight. It was the least I could do…You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you."

_ What? Well…_"Maybe…_could we be…_if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck the life of the girl I love…_um…maybe not_…well, no, not even then." _No offense. You understand._

I chuckled, expecting no less of a reaction from Jacob. It was surprising how seemingly comfortable we had become in the span of only a few hours. I was beginning to see in him what Bella had attempted to describe to me and the idea that he loved her was impossible for me to deny. But that didn't change what we were – enemies – he was still attempting to steal her away and I would not let him succeed. Perhaps I didn't feel the same penchant for violence I once felt toward him, but I wasn't about to let my guard down. Not now…_not ever_.

Now that we were being honest, I wondered if he would allow me a question. I had asked Carlisle about Bella's dream, 'the third wife', but he knew of nothing of the sort.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

He arched an eyebrow. _Um…couldn't you just..._"Why would you have to ask?" he replied, seemingly confused.

"I can only hear if you think of it," I explained. "It's just a story that Bella seemed reluctant to tell me about the other day. Something about a third wife…?"

"What about it?" he asked, but there was no need for his question. As soon as it was mentioned, the story began playing out in his mind.

The vampire, who ironically looked much like Rosalie, came seeking revenge from the Quileutes. The bodies strewn about, the blood dripping from her lips, her savage screams – it was certainly a gruesome sight designed to frighten young Quileutes of our kind, but still didn't explain…She destroyed a wolf, the chief's son, I presumed, and the chief attacked in a rage. His wife watched helplessly as her son died and her husband fought with his life – she stood, powerless, but guarding her other children, nonetheless.

Then I saw it…the wife snatched a knife and ran toward the fray. With no ounce of fear or hesitation, she stared at the vampire and pierced her own heart with the knife to distract her. It worked and her husband bested the vampire, but at the expense of her own life.

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. Bella kept insisting that she wanted to do something to help, that she wanted to be a part, to have the ability to defend herself – to defend _me_.

"Of course," I hissed. "Of course! I rather wish your elders had kept_ that_ story to themselves, Jacob."

_ Oh, please… _"You don't like the leeches being painted as the bad guys? You know, they _are._ Then _and _now."

"I really couldn't care less about that part," I spat. "Can't you guess which character Bella would identify with?"

_ What's he talking about? I don't… _"Oh. Ugh. The third wife." _Figures._ "Okay, I see your point."

"She wants to be there in the clearing," I explained. "To do what little she can, as she puts it." His eyes widened as he imagined exactly what would happen to Bella if she were dropped in the middle of the fight with the newborns. We would both lose her.

I exhaled slowly, shaking my head, wishing now more than ever that I could see into Bella's mind, make absolutely certain she had no plans to do any such thing. Alice _had _warned me that something like this had been brewing in her mind.

"That was the secondary reason for my staying with her tomorrow. She's quite inventive when she wants something."

_ Tell me something I don't know…but you can't blame this all on us. _"You know, your military brother gave her the idea just as much as the story did."

I furrowed my brow. He was right. I imagined that neither side intentionally put the thoughts into her head, but we had, just the same. "Neither side meant any harm," I whispered.

"And when does _this_ little truce end?" he gestured between the two of us. "First light? Or do we wait until after the fight?"

"First light," we said together, laughing nervously at our temporary truce.

"Sleep well, Jacob. Enjoy the moment."

He closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose in Bella's hair and tightening his arms around her. A smile crept on his lips as his thoughts became intimate once again. Whether he was fantasizing intentionally to antagonize me, I couldn't be sure, but I wasn't about to tolerate it.

I let out an audible groan, running my hand over my face. "I didn't mean that quite so literally."

"Sorry," he smirked. _Not really._ _"_You could leave, you know – give us a little privacy."

"Would you like me to _help_ you sleep, Jacob?" I threatened, only minutely serious, although the thought of knocking Jacob unconscious did hold a certain appeal.

_Yeah, right. _"You could try. It would be interesting to see who walked away, wouldn't it?"

"Don't tempt me too far, wolf. My patience isn't _that _perfect."

"I'd rather not move just now, if you don't mind," he sighed, closing his eyes once again.

His breathing gradually slowed and he began snoring lightly in his slumber. I watched them, laying together, completely at ease. And I hated him in that moment, hated that he could do that for her, hated that it couldn't be me. I watched as he began to dream – unsurprisingly, his dreams featured Bella. His dreams weren't nearly as offensive as his fantasies, but seeing how he felt about her, how he dreamed of their life could be together, was still difficult to stomach.

I closed my eyes and clutched my hands over my ears, humming to drown out his thoughts. I hummed the only thing that could bring me peace in this moment, the only piece of music that could soothe both Bella and myself – her lullaby. I shut out the world, shut out thoughts of tomorrow, shut out Jacob's dreams, and instead, I created a dream of my own.

**A/N: We're nearing the home stretch! Thanks again for all your amazing support and encouragement.**

**Thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, who is always a tremendous help to me.**


	31. Chapter 30: Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 30

Rivalry

As the winds died down and the snows ceased, the temporary truce that Jacob and I had devised slowly began to disintegrate. After an evening of being forced to listen to his dreams, the understanding I felt toward him had all but evaporated. It didn't help matters that Bella kept repeating his name in her sleep…_Jacob, my Jacob._ Each time she uttered his name, said it with such devotion, a tiny piece of my heart broke away, splintered apart like a block of ice.

The morning light filtered through the tent's fabric, casting everything in a faint glow. Bella's skin glistened with beads of perspiration – a welcome change from her shivering just hours ago.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she lifted her head. She began to shift away, but Jacob's arms reflexively tightened around her and I heard the air whoosh out of her lungs. She pushed against him again and craned her neck, our eyes meeting. Her eyes squinted against the sun's rays that shone behind me.

"Is it any warmer out there?" she whispered.

"Yes," I nodded. "I don't think the space heater will be necessary today."

She shifted, presumably trying to free herself. I watched, slightly amused, as she struggled against Jacob's arms that seemingly refused to let her go. _Mine_, he muttered in his sleep.

"Some help?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

I would love nothing more. "Did you want me to take his arms all the way off?" I asked, smiling. All she had to do was ask.

"No, thank you," she rolled her eyes. "Just get me free. I'm going to get heat stroke."

I reached down, grasping the edge of the sleeping bag with one hand and the zipper with the other. The bag opened and, with a flick of the wrist, I jerked the sleeping bag away, sending Jacob onto his back.

_What the…cold! _ "Hey!" Jacob exclaimed, his eyes still heavy with sleep. I watched in horror as he began to roll back onto Bella. She thrust her hands in front of her to stop him, but he threw himself over her. Her chest compressed with the weight of him and she gasped as the air was forced from her lungs.

In a fraction of a second, sanity stripped away, the truce destroyed, and all that mattered was protecting Bella. He was hurting her, whether he realized it or not, and I would not stand for it. I gripped his shoulders and threw him across the small space, the metal pole of the tent buckling under the weight of the impact. Bella's eyes widened and her hand shot up to her mouth.

A snarl ripped from Jacob's throat as his entire body began to vibrate. He spun around to face me, his eyes blazing with fury. _Who do you think you are? Don't you ever lay your hands on me!_

I crouched, edging myself protectively in front of Bella. Vicious growls emanated from deep within my own chest, my vision blurring with the intensity of my rage. We stared at each other from across the tiny space.

_Bring it on, bloodsucker. _

_What's going on in there? Jake, are you okay?_

"Stop it, stop it!" Bella screamed, ducking around me to stand between us, stretching out her arms so the tips of her fingers rested on both our chests. Jacob's eyes flickered from mine for a moment and I gripped Bella's waist instinctively, prepared to rip my way through the thin fabric of the tent and run with her if necessary.

"Stop it, now," she growled, turning to me with a stern look on her face. I could feel the corners of my lips twitch in a grimace as I fought the urge to ignore her, but the consternation in her eyes kept my impulses at bay.

_Jake? What do I do? Should I call for help?_

My gaze shifted back to Jacob. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and the corner of his mouth twitched, but the vibrations were beginning to subside. His chest still rose and fell as he fought to control his temper.

"Jacob?" Bella asked. _You're lucky she's here, leech. Or else…_ He tore his eyes away from me and shifted them to Bella. "Are you hurt?" she pressed.

"Of course not!" he hissed. _It'll take more than that._

She turned to me, her eyes hurt and demanding. She looked so much like Esme did whenever Emmett broke one of her precious antiques. "That wasn't nice," she reprimanded. "You should say sorry."

_Yeah, leech, apologize._

_ What?_ Was she honestly telling me to apologize to that mongrel for protecting her? He was hurting her! "You must be joking – " I exclaimed in disbelief, " – he was crushing you!"

"Because you dumped him on the floor!" she insisted, poking an accusing finger in my chest. "He didn't do it on purpose, and he didn't hurt me."

Jacob crossed his arms and nodded, a smug smirk crossing his features. I wanted to reach across the space and wipe that smirk from his face. Bella leaned in closer to me, her eyes demanding an answer. I shook my head and let out a groan. "My apologies, dog."

"No harm done," he sneered. _Interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say?_

That did it. I had been patient and had tried to be fair, but in that moment, seeing the arrogance on Jacob's face, I was done. It was time to show that mutt exactly where he stood. If he wasn't going to fight fair, then neither was I.

Bella shivered lightly, wrapping her arms around herself. I bent down, picking up the now thawed parka from the tent floor and draped it over her shoulders. "Here," I whispered.

"That's Jacob's," she protested, furrowing her brow.

"Jacob has a fur coat." I cut my eyes at him.

He merely shrugged. "I'll just use the sleeping bag again, if you don't mind." He climbed back into the downy fabric, wrapping it around himself and laying his head on his bent arm. "I wasn't quite ready to wake up," he yawned. "That wasn't the best night's sleep I ever had."

"It was _your _idea," I reminded him.

He buried his face in the sleeping bag, closing his eyes. "I didn't say it wasn't the best night I've ever spent." _Because it was._ "Just that I didn't get a lot of sleep. I thought Bella was never going to shut up."

Bella's eyes shot questioningly to me, her jaw slack. Her eyes glazed over, as though she were trying to remember her dreams, what she possibly could have said. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down nervously.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I mumbled.

_Ooh, did I strike a nerve?_ "Didn't you have a nice night, then?" he smirked.

"It wasn't the worst night of my life," I shrugged. I had endured worse – much, much worse.

_So it was bad? Interesting. How bad? _"Did it make the top ten?"

Not a chance. I could count at least a hundred days and nights, each worse than the last, when Bella and I were apart. Suffering that and enduring Jacob's advances on Bella weren't even comparable. But_ he_ didn't have to know that. I could let him believe it, think he's making headway, and then jerk the rug out from under him. After all he had forced me to endure, a little payback was only fair, right?

"Possibly," I hedged.

_Yeah, I bet it was. Probably the worst – you just won't admit it. I know it drives you insane to see her with me. Well, get used to it._ He smirked as his eyes closed again.

"But," I continued, "if I had been able to take your place last night, it would not have made the top ten of the _best_ nights of my life. Dream about that."

I saw Bella's mouth drop open out of the corner of my eye, but my attention was on Jacob. _That does it…_he thought. He sat up, fire burning in his eyes. _That truce didn't last long._

"First light," I hissed under my breath, narrowing my eyes.

"You know what?" he shook his head, his lips forming a tight line. "I think it's too crowded in here."

"I couldn't agree more."

I felt Bella's elbow jab into my midsection just before she jerked it back and began rubbing it.

"Guess I'll catch up on my sleep later, then," he grimaced. "I need to talk to Sam anyway."

_About time! I've been waiting to talk to you all night! The psychic said they're coming. An hour, maybe. You need to get your tail down there!_ _I hate it when you can't hear me._

My attention was torn between Jacob's huffing, Seth's whining, and Bella's look of disbelief. I could feel my hold on my temper slipping. If Jacob didn't get out of this tent soon…

"Jake, wait – " Bella pleaded, reaching out for his arm. He jerked it away, refusing to look at her. "Please, Jake? Won't you stay?"

"No," he spat. Bella's shoulders slumped in defeat and I got the distinct impression that she was about to cry. I could kill him for making her feel this way. _Bells, don't do that to me._ He turned toward her, smiling lightly and reaching for her hand. I clenched my fists at my sides, forcing myself to remain in place.

"Don't worry about me, Bells," he reassured her. "I'll be fine, just like I always am. Sides, you think I'm going to let Seth go in my place – "

_Why not? _Seth whined.

" – have all the fun and steal all the glory? Right," he laughed. _I'm not afraid of the fight – unlike someone else we know. _He narrowed his eyes at me before leaning out the tent opening.

"Be careful – " she began, but he exited the tent before she finished. Her fingers were still outstretched, trembling, grasping at air.

"Give it a rest, Bella," he grumbled as he zipped the door shut. She stared at the tent wall, dumbfounded. Her heart beat furiously in her chest and her cheeks were completely flushed.

I crossed the small space and pulled her toward me. She made no effort, seemingly frozen in a state of shock.

"Bella," I whispered. Without looking at me, she turned her head into my chest, sighing softly and gripping my t-shirt in her fists.

I reached up, stroking her face, and listened as Jacob was brought up to speed by his pack. I despised him for the simple fact that he had this much power over her – the power to completely overwhelm her with worry. If he truly cared about her, he would never put her through the kind of pain that she had been forced to endure. Then again – I squeezed my eyes shut – I could be found guilty for doing precisely the same thing. I caused Bella immeasurable suffering when I left her. But that's where Jacob and I differ. My actions were done out of love, purely selfless, for Bella – but Jacob acted on impulse and for his own personal gain.

"How much longer?" Bella whispered, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Alice told Sam it should be an hour or so."

She leaned back, her eyes searching mine. "We stay together. No matter what."

Although it was what we had already agreed upon, it was difficult for me to commit to that. There were so many things that could happen, so many scenarios where my family could need my help. 'No matter what' would mean that I would have no choice but to take her with me. Could I promise that?

"No matter what," I agreed with some apprehension.

"I know," she laid her head back on my chest. "I'm terrified for them, too."

"They know how to handle themselves," I said, trying to reassure her as well as myself. "I just hate missing the fun."

She sighed. I wrapped my arm around her, hugging her tightly, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry," I soothed.

"Sure, sure," she muttered.

"Do you want me to distract you?" I asked, tracing the contour of her cheek. Perhaps I could use a little distraction myself. She shivered slightly.

_Eww, seriously? _Jacob thought.

_ Jacob, will you please ignore them and focus. We're going into battle in less than an hour – you need to get your head in the game._

"Maybe not right now," I answered myself, shifting away for fear that I would begin to make her cold again. I didn't want to give Jacob a reason to come back, after all.

"There are other ways to distract me," she said.

Though not nearly as fun. "What would you like?"

"You could tell me about your ten best nights," she looked up at me through her eyelashes. "I'm curious."

"Try to guess," I teased, genuinely interested as to what she thought I would choose as my best nights.

She shook her head and made a face. "There're too many nights I don't know about. A century of them."

"I'll narrow it down for you," I grinned, tapping the tip of her nose with my finger. "All of my best nights have happened since I met you."

"Really?" her eyes widened in disbelief. How could she doubt it? She was the very best thing that had happened in my life, in my existence. Every moment with her was better than the last.

"Yes, really – " I made a face, nearly mirroring her own. " – and by quite a wide margin, too."

She furrowed her brow and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her arms were crossed and she was drumming her fingers lightly against her arm as the thought. "I can only think of mine," she confessed sheepishly.

"They might be the same," I said, now even more intrigued to know what she thought her best nights were – which moments she cherished most.

"Well," she began, "there was the first night. The night you stayed."

"Yes," I smiled, "that's one of mine, too. Of course, you were unconscious for my favorite part."

Her eyes lit up. "That's right. I was talking that night, too."

"Yes," I nodded.

Her enthusiasm quickly dissolved as her cheeks began to flush. "What did I say last night?" she whispered.

Should I tell her? I didn't know if I would be able to repeat the words without betraying the effort I put into guarding my feelings. I needn't cause her undue distress by making her worry about how her words affected me. Jacob was the one who wore his heart on his sleeve and I wasn't about to stoop to his tactics. I shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"That bad?" she cringed.

She wasn't going to let this go. "Nothing too horrible."

_Horrible? Maybe for you!_ Jacob thought.

Her eyes widened. "Please tell me."

"Mostly you said my name, the same as usual."

"That's not bad," she nodded, but waited, prompting me to divulge more of what she said. I took a deep breath, steeling myself. She watched me intently and as the words were on the tip of my tongue, I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I couldn't let her see how her words had cut me.

"Near the end, though," I hesitated, my voice barely above a whisper, "you started mumbling some nonsense about 'Jacob, my Jacob." I heard a sharp intake of breath.

_That's right – and she's my Bella._

"Your Jacob enjoyed that quite a lot," I finished, keeping my eyes trained on the canopy of fabric above my head. I couldn't force myself to look at her.

She pressed her lips against my jaw. "Sorry," she muttered. "That's just the way I differentiate."

"Differentiate?" I asked, lowering my gaze.

"Between Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," she explained. "Between the Jacob I like and the one who annoys the hell out of me."

_That's what she says to alleviate her guilt – she's trying to let you down easy. Face it, bloodsucker, she loves me and you know it._

"That makes sense," I nodded, ignoring Jacob, the tiny fraction of relief I felt tainted by his taunting. "Tell me another favorite night," I said, changing the subject to divert the attention from myself.

She thought for a moment. "Flying home from Italy."

_Really?_ I couldn't imagine how that night could have been one of her best. Mine, certainly, because Bella was alive and back in my arms, but she seemed so despondent, so distant.

"Is that not one of yours?" she asked.

"No, it _is_ one of mine, actually, but I'm surprised it's on your list. Weren't you under the ludicrous impression I was just acting from a guilty conscience, and I was going to bolt as soon as the plane doors opened?"

"Yes," she smiled at the memory. "But, still, you were there."

"You love me more than I deserve," I whispered, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head. I was momentarily baffled that she would consider that night to be one of her best, but the more I thought on it, the more it seemed to make sense. I imagined I would feel quite the same. After months of separation, even if we could never be together again, the chance to have just a few short hours with her would be the most precious treasure I could have hoped for.

She chuckled. "Next would be the night after Italy."

"Yes," I smiled, "that's on the list. You were so funny."

"Funny?" she asked in an affronted tone.

"I had no idea your dreams were so vivid. It took me forever to convince you that you were awake." She was so convinced that it had all been a dream, that I was a figment of her imagination. She nearly made me question it myself – much like I did in Volterra. It took me several moments to realize that the Bella in my arms was real and not the apparition that accompanied me on my journey.

"I'm still not sure," she muttered. "You've always seemed more like a dream than reality." I reached out to caress her cheek. My existence was supposed to be the stuff of nightmares, not dreams. If anyone should feel like they were dreaming, it would be me. I still couldn't fathom how I had been so lucky to find her, to fall in love with her, and for her to love me in return.

"Tell me one of yours, now. Did I guess your first place?"

_Now this, I gotta hear…_

I promised myself that I was done fighting fair, that Jacob would no longer get a pass. And now was the perfect opportunity to show him exactly where he stood.

"No – that would be two nights ago, when you finally agreed to marry me."

_She what? No, no, no, no…._

_ They're getting married? Wow, too bad man._

_ Jacob, focus! Now is not the time for you to let your emotions get away from you._

Bella made a face. My attention was torn between her reaction and those of Jacob and the wolf pack.

"That doesn't make your list?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes…" she hesitated. "…it does. But with reservations. I don't understand why it's so important to you. You already had me forever."

_I can't listen to this. I feel sick. I need to…_

"A hundred years from now, when you've gained enough perspective to really appreciate the answer, I will explain it to you," I smiled.

"I'll remind you to explain – in a hundred years," she teased.

_Did what we have together mean nothing to her? I was so sure. No, she can't…she can't…no…I can't… _The sound of a furiously beating heart came nearer to the tent, but paused. Jacob was no longer wanted or needed and it was time he realized that.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

Before I could answer her, I was cut off by Jacob's anguished cry from just outside the tent. The earsplitting howl pierced the quiet on the mountainside and Bella's eyes widened as she realized exactly what had happened.

_No, no, no, no…._ Jacob broke out into a sprint, unable to endure the pain of his loss. I listened with a sense of satisfaction as the sound of thudding paws dissipated in the distance.

"Because your space heater has reached his limit." Her head jerked to the side, in the direction the cry had emanated from. "Truce over," I whispered under my breath.

She turned her head back to me. "Jacob was listening," she whispered.

"Yes."

"You knew," her eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

Her eyes widened at the revelation. Her mouth opened and closed to speak, but no words came out.

"I never promised to fight fair," I whispered. "And he deserves to know."

She let out a strangled cry as her face fell into her hands. Her entire body began to tremble and I became acutely aware that I had perhaps made a grave error in judgment. Had I gone too far?

"Are you angry with me?" I asked, afraid of what her answer might be.

"Not you," she murmured. "I'm horrified at _me_."

I reached for her hands, urging her to pull them from her face. "Don't torment yourself," I pleaded, feeling immensely guilty that it was my action that distressed her.

"Yes," she snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I should save my energy to torment Jacob some more. I wouldn't want to leave any part of him unharmed."

"He knew what he was doing."

"Do you think that matters?" she looked up at me, her eyes red and brimming with tears. "Do you think I care whether it's fair or whether he was adequately warned? I'm _hurting_ him. Every time I turn around, I'm hurting him again. I'm a hideous person."

I pulled her to me, wrapping her in my arms and stroking her back in a soothing motion. "No, you're not," I insisted. Did she not realize that hurting someone, either me or Jacob, was inevitable? Whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to make a choice and someone was going to be hurt.

"I am!" she cried, pressing her palms against my chest and pushing me away. "What's wrong with me? I have to go find him."

"Bella, he's already miles away, and it's cold."

"I don't care. I can't just_ sit_ here." She knelt down and hurriedly began lacing up her boots. She stumbled as she reached for the zipper and yanked it open, spilling the bright sunlight into the small space.

She stepped out, the snow crunching under her boots. She held her hand up, shielding her eyes from the light that reflected off the white mountainside. Her head shifted from side to side, searching for any indication as to where Jacob could have gone.

I followed helplessly as she staggered through the trees after the trail of paw prints in the snow. Seth looked up as we passed. _I wouldn't let her get too far,_ he warned.

"Can you tell Jacob to come back?" I whispered under my breath. What else could I do? If Bella was going to insist on speaking with him, he would have to come back to us. I couldn't have her traipsing through the forest with the newborns on their way – all our careful planning would have been for nothing.

Seth cocked his head to the side._ I'll try, but I doubt he'll listen to me….Jake?_

_ Leave me alone, Seth._

_ You need to come back._

_ You need to mind your own business._

Seth rolled his eyes and I could quickly see that this was going nowhere. If Bella insisted on speaking to him, I would have to bring him back myself.

I reached out, grabbing Bella's wrist. She tried to jerk her hand back, but I kept a firm grasp on her arm. "You can't go after him. Not today. It's almost time. And getting yourself lost wouldn't help anyone, regardless. "

She continued to struggle against me, completely ignoring me pleas. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I did that."

"You didn't do anything. It's my fault. _I_ did this. I did everything wrong. I could have…When he…I shouldn't have…I…I…" she began to break down, her body quivering as tears spilled down her crimson cheeks.

"Bella, Bella," I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. Her body shuddered as she sobbed, her tears soaking my shirt.

"I should have – told him – I should – have said – " she blubbered. "He shouldn't have – found out like this."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I would have to bring him back. Bella couldn't stand to see Jacob in pain and I couldn't bear to have her in pain. What other choice did I have in the matter? I stroked her tearstained cheek, struggling with the decision I was about to make – perhaps the worst decision I would ever make.

"Do you want me to see if I can bring him back, so that you can talk to him? There's still a little time."

She nodded her head, but refused to look at me.

"Stay by the tent," I told her. "I'll be back soon."

I began running toward the sound of Jacob's thoughts, choking back a strangled sob. My heart wrenched in my chest, the splintered ice on the verge of shattering. For her to be so upset, so distraught, there had to be more to their relationship than she would admit.

My attention was split. I was searching for Jacob, but I was watching Bella through Seth's eyes. She seemed so helpless, so despondent. She paced the campsite nervously, wearing a path within the one I had created just last night.

A flash of brown fur came into view in front of me and I leapt over him, landing directly in his path. His hackles rose and he growled furiously, baring his teeth. _Get out of my way, leech!_

"Jacob," I raised my hands defensively. "Just go back. Please."

_What the hell for? You won. End of story. I don't need to go back just so she can relieve her guilt._

"Please, Jacob," I pleaded, struggling to hide my disgust that I had been reduced to begging a dog. "She's so hurt. She just wants to talk to you. If you love her…"

_Don't say it. Don't you dare say it! 'If I love her, let her go', right? Well that's what I'm doing – I'm letting her go. If she feels guilty, well that's her own damn fault._

"If I don't come back with you, she's going to keep looking. She'll keep trying to follow you. You know what that means."

His eyes widened and I watched as he imagined Bella stumbling blindly in the woods, lost, broken. Then screaming, her voice cut off in a gurgle as a newborn crushed her windpipe with a savage bite.

_Ugh, I hate you for this. _

"I can live with that," I shrugged. "But what I can't endure is seeing Bella in pain or having her in danger. Please, just talk to her." I wondered if he could hear the pain in my own voice, see on my face how much it hurt me to plead with him for Bella's sake. My jaw flexed as I watched him weigh the options in his mind.

_Fine, _he finally grumbled, pawing at the dirt before turning to go back. He paused, looking back at me. _You first._

I rolled my eyes as I began walking back toward the camp. Jacob followed a short distance behind, reluctant to return to Bella. His thoughts were clouded, full of doubt as he struggled to deal with his feelings for Bella and the relentless ribbing he was receiving from his pack mates.

_Jacob, give it up._

_ It's only going to hurt you more._

_ Didn't I tell you I told you so?_

_ Will everyone please shut up! _I heard his footsteps pause and a ripping sound echoed through the forest. I turned to see Jacob emerging from the trees, straightening the sweatpants around his waist.

I arched an eyebrow and he merely shrugged. "It was getting a little too loud."

I nodded and continued walking. Through Seth's eyes I could see that Bella's pacing had become frantic, her eyes darting around her. With us both gone, she must have felt entirely too vulnerable.

_Something's wrong, _Seth thought._ A new development. The psychic said…Where are they?_

What could it possibly be? Did she finally see who was behind the fight? I increased my pace, anxious to get back. Jacob jogged behind me.

I heard Seth's low growl as the camp neared our view. Whatever was going on with the pack had set him on edge.

"It's just us, Seth," Jacob called from behind me.

I broke through the trees and my eyes fell on Bella. Her face was so torn as she met my eyes. I wondered if she realized exactly how much pain this caused me, how much I hated to see her unhappy. But I wouldn't do that to her. I forced my face into a cool mask of calm, refusing to make her feel any pity on my behalf.

Seth bounded forward, his eyes trained on me. _Someone's coming – the psychic said you needed to know. Someone called…Volturi. They'll be looking for Bella after the battle._

_ The Volturi?_ I nodded, grimacing. "Yes, that's all we need," I muttered before turning to Seth. "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. But the timing is going to be very close. Please have Sam ask Alice to try to nail the schedule down better."

_You got it,_ he nodded.

I crossed the space to Bella, taking her hands in mine. "Bella," I whispered. She startled, but looked up at me, the pain in her eyes breaking my heart even further. As much as the thought tortured me, I needed to leave. She deserved to have her private moment with Jacob, free of my interference, and I needed to ask Alice for some more details on the Volturi's plans.

"There's a bit of a complication," I explained. "I'm going to take Seth a little ways away and try to straighten it out." The corners of her eyes pinched and she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I won't go far," I reached up to caress her cheek, "but I won't listen either. I know you don't want an audience, no matter which way you decide to go." My voice betrayed me, breaking on the last words. A tear slipped down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Hurry back," she whispered.

I leaned in to kiss her lips, wondering if she would change her mind, if this would be our last kiss. I dropped her hands and turned, motioning for Seth to follow me. I lowered my head, running my fingers through my hair.

What if I lost her? What if she chose him? I didn't want to fathom the consequences if that happened – how completely destroyed I would be. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my hand to my chest as I trudged into the forest.

**A/N: There is light at the end of the tunnel! I have to admit, I'm starting to get sad that this is almost over, but really excited to start Breaking Dawn. I'm still writing like a banshee to get this done by 6/30, but no worries for those who have asked - I WILL FINISH regardless of whether or not I meet my personal deadline. Thanks again for all your support. You continue to amaze me!**

**Special thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, who helps me navigate this crazy rewrite and keeps me on track when I start to veer off-canon. Love ya girl!**


	32. Chapter 31: Acquiescence

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 31

Acquiescence

When I reached the trees, I broke into a sprint, Seth following closely on my heels. I needed to get away. Whatever Bella was planning to tell Jacob, I didn't want to hear it. I didn't think my heart could take it. I ran until I was certain I could no longer hear their voices or Jacob's thoughts.

When the only sound remaining was Seth's steady heartbeat and soft panting, I stopped. I gripped the tree in front of me, leaning my head against the moss-covered bark.

_Are you okay?_ Seth thought.

I turned to face him and nodded. "Just worried." I lowered myself to the ground, wrapping my arms around my knees and facing Seth. "So what do you know?"

_The psychic, Alice, said that the Volturi are coming. What is a Volturi?_

"They're vampires – old, ancient. They enforce the laws that keep our kind a secret from the humans."

_And why are they coming here?_

"I'm not sure exactly," I shook my head, "but if I had to guess, I think they're coming to make sure a promise was kept – to see if Bella is still human."

_Right…Jacob mentioned something about that…when Bella went to Italy._

I nodded. "Did Alice say when they would arrive?"

_Not exactly. She saw them arriving shortly after the battle. _

I lowered my head into my hands. Of all the times for the Volturi to plan a visit, they had to choose today. It wasn't enough that an army of newborns was coming after Bella and Jacob was on the verge of stealing her heart – the Volturi wanted their piece of her, too.

"Did she say what we should do?"

_She said she can't see what they will decide, but that you shouldn't try to hide Bella. Their intentions are unclear, but if you run, it will raise suspicion. You need to bring her to the clearing after the battle is over._

"Please tell Sam to signal us when it's safe and then we will make our way to the clearing."

Seth nodded his head, relaying the request to Sam. I turned my head to the side, staring off into the forest. I tried to imagine what Bella would say to Jacob. She seemed so distraught, verging on hysterical, that I couldn't help but wonder if she had finally realized her mistake in choosing me. What other reason could there be? Why did she so desperately need to speak to him?

Would she deny the engagement to appease him? Would she call off the engagement? I reached in my pocket and pulled out the ring, holding it up to my face. For the briefest moment, I wanted to clamp my fingers around it and crush the symbol into an unrecognizable lump. If Bella wouldn't wear it, what did it matter? I clutched my fingers around it and pressed it to my heart, squeezing my eyes shut. The tremors in my stomach rolled through me and I started to have difficulty breathing. My hands trembled as I began to rock back and forth, a small whimper escaping my lips.

_Are you okay?_ Seth thought.

I raised my eyes and nodded lightly, unclenching my fist, showing the ring to Seth.

_Oh, that's…if you proposed, why isn't she wearing it?_

"I've been struggling not to ask that same question," I muttered.

_Sorry. I didn't mean…_

"It's fine," I waved him off. I shoved the ring back into my pocket and stood to my feet. I didn't know how long Bella intended to speak to Jacob, but I wanted to allow her the time she needed before I returned.

I began pacing, trying to find something to occupy my mind until I could return to her. My thoughts were a jumbled mess, in desperate need of some organization. I rubbed my temples and struggled to make sense of it all.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to focus on one thing. I began replaying our conversation from this morning over in my mind. She wanted to know what I considered to be my ten best nights – although I was much more interested to hear hers. Some of hers happened to coincide with mine, but what else could hers be? Mine, certainly, all revolved around some aspect of Bella, but what if hers didn't? What if some of her best nights didn't include me at all – what if they included Jacob instead?

I shook my head, refusing to allow myself to dwell on Jacob. Instead, I began replaying my own favorite nights in my head, smiling faintly at the memories.

Second only to the night when she accepted my proposal was a night Bella wouldn't remember. That first night I snuck into her room, feeling dreadful for spying on the girl I was inexplicably enamored with. Something about her intrigued me and I couldn't look away. And then it happened – she said my name in her sleep. Of all the possibilities, I never considered that she would think of me as anything more than a monster, but in that moment, she was dreaming about me, asking me to stay. It was that moment when living stone was transformed – when the rare but permanent change took hold of me and, in that moment, I knew I would love her for the rest of my existence.

And just the other night, a night like any other when Bella slept in my arms, I was privy to the thoughts of her father. I had been waiting to share the events of that night with Bella, waiting for the right moment. Bella took for granted the fact that her father has a keen sense of observation. Perhaps it was because Charlie made such a concerted effort to appear oblivious that Bella never grasped exactly now astute her father really was.

Charlie saw a lot of himself in Bella – her capacity for love, her steadfastness, her fierce loyalty. He thought about her relationship with me and, although there was something not quite right about me that he couldn't place his finger on, he was willing to accept me if I made her happy. His thoughts turned to the future, seeing the possibility that Bella may one day marry me. The thought saddened him, as it would any father who would be losing his little girl, but it also gave him a sense of hope – hope that Bella would not make the same mistakes that he and Renée had made – that Bella's marriage would blossom where theirs had failed.

The other nights filtered through my mind – endless possibilities, as nearly every night was better than the last. It was difficult to narrow so many moments of perfection down to merely ten. The memories played out in my mind, making my smile grow wider – taking Bella to the prom and dancing effortlessly through the night, the reaction I received from Bella when I returned from hunting after Alice had held her hostage, the hope I felt the night before Bella's fateful birthday. There were just too many moments to choose from, too many precious memories. I closed my eyes, using the memories of our love to comfort me while the other half of my brain warned me that those remembrances may be all that I had left.

_Time to go back…Bella…Jacob…newborns…have to go back…_

Seth's whine broke me from my reverie and I raised my eyes to look at him. His eyes were closed and his mind clouded, as though a battle was waging between his own consciousness and that of the pack mind. He was trying to concentrate, to hide something. I focused my eyes on him, watching for his resolve to break.

"Seth?" I whispered.

His head snapped up, breaking his concentration, and I felt all the air leave my lungs as I saw exactly what he had been trying to hide. They were Jacob's thoughts, Jacob's memories. A shudder of panic rippled through me and I staggered back, clutching my fist to my chest.

_No._

She loved him. She asked him to…_No. _My knees began to shake until they gave out, sending me crashing to the ground. My hands balled up into fists, clenched so tightly that I could hear the crackling sound as tiny fissures broke out over my strained knuckles.

She had begged him not to go, asked him to kiss her hoping that would make him stay. And then…I could feel the venom rising in my throat, a wave of nausea slowly rolling over me. Jacob was replaying the memory in disturbing detail – the feel of her overheated skin as he caressed her face and arms, the feel of her lips on his, her resistance that slowly yielded to passion.

She had never once kissed me with such abandon. It was reckless and fervent as she pressed her lips to his and gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her. The smug triumph in Jacob's thoughts caused another wave of nausea to crash over me. He thought he had won. He had successfully persuaded Bella to realize the love she felt for him and believed that she would choose him.

Would she? Perhaps I was overreacting again. I had known for quite some time that Bella's feelings for Jacob ran deep. With the impending fight, and tensions running high, maybe Jacob was reading more into it than what was really there. It was possible that Bella was acting not out of love, but in an effort to persuade Jacob to stay, to keep him out of the fight, and she saw no other option than to kiss him. I grasped onto that tiny glimmer of hope with all that I had.

_We should get back_, Seth thought.

I squeezed my eyes tightly before opening them to look up at Seth. I brought my hand up to my face, running my tongue along the fractures, and watching them fuse back together. I brushed off my pants as I stood, turning to Seth.

"Alright," I nodded. "Let's go."

We began walking back to the camp, more slowly than necessary, but Seth didn't complain about the pace. I didn't know if I was ready to face her – to hear her side of what I had seen in Jacob's thoughts. Would she pretend that it hadn't happened, shield me from the truth, hoping that I hadn't already discovered it? Would she make excuses, plead her case? Would she really choose Jacob – could I be walking straight into disaster?

_Sorry_, Seth whined. _Jake, knock it off! We don't want to hear about it._

I waved him off. He had certainly done nothing wrong. In fact, he had done me a great service, alerting me to what had transpired. I would hate to think of walking into the situation completely blind. If I wanted to win Bella over, maintain my hold on her heart, then information was my only ally.

The tent came into view as we cleared the trees. Bella and Jacob were nowhere to be seen, but I could feel Bella's presence. Her scent lingered in the air and her unsteady heartbeat emanated from within the tent.

Jacob's thoughts continued to scream at me – no doubt he was doing it purposefully, knowing I would see. The pack bickered amongst themselves, yelling at Jacob to focus on the fight.

I took a deep breath, steeling my resolve, and took a determined step toward the tent. I pulled back the fabric obscuring the opening and my heart broke as I saw Bella laying face down on the sleeping bag. Her head was in her hands and she was whimpering softly.

I stepped lightly into the tent, kneeling down beside her. She was either completely unaware of my presence or unwilling to face me. I hoped, for my sake, it was the former. I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent, struggling to maintain my composure. I couldn't allow myself to fall apart.

I reached out to her with a trembling hand, hesitating as my fingers hovered inches above her head. Slowly, I lowered my hand, reaching down to stroke her hair, feeling the strands flow through my fingers. She shuddered at my touch.

"Are you all right?" I whispered, my voice cracking under the strain of my emotions.

"No," she muttered. "I want to die."

_Never._ "That will never happen. I won't allow it."

"You might change your mind about that," she groaned. Was she afraid that I would be sore with her? Did she expect me to yell and scream and demand explanation?

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. I knew full well that he was preparing for the fight, en route to the battlefield, but a part of me fully expected him to stay just long enough to gloat so he could see firsthand the expression on my face. His absence was almost startling – not to mention my irritation that he had left her completely alone and defenseless.

"He went to fight," she replied, a sadness in her tone that only served to worry me further. How could I respond to her? What could I say? I replayed the scene in my mind, every excruciating detail of Jacob's conversation with Bella. And it struck me – perhaps all was not lost. Jacob's motives were not entirely pure. He had every intention of kissing her, with or without her consent. Certainly, he believed that he loved her, but he was also manipulating her – using her goodhearted nature against her, in essence tricking her into kissing him.

"Oh," I murmured.

She turned her head slightly, her moist, red eyes meeting mine. I tried to hold her gaze, but found it difficult to look into her eyes and maintain my composure. I took several deep breaths, finding the right words, deciding how to convince her that Jacob had deceived her.

She lowered her head back to the floor. I pursed my lips, deciding that my best approach would be to appear nonchalant – even amused.

Even I was surprised when a light laugh escaped my lips. "And I thought _I_ fought dirty," I muttered. "He makes me look like the patron saint of ethics."

She pressed her face further into the down of the sleeping bag and I reached out to caress her cheek lightly. "I'm not mad at you, love. Jacob's more cunning than I gave him credit for. I do wish you hadn't asked him, though."

"Edward," she whimpered. "I…I…I'm – "

"Shh," I whispered as I continued to stroke her cheek. "That's not what I meant. It's just that he would have kissed you anyway – even if you hadn't fallen for it – and now I don't have any excuse to break his face. I would have really enjoyed that, too."

"Fallen for it?" she questioned.

"Bella, did you really believe he was that noble? That he would go out in a flame of glory just to clear the way for me?"

She lifted her gaze to mine, a puzzled expression on her face. Bella was a trusting soul, taking nearly everyone's words at face value. "Yes, I did believe that," she whispered, seemingly ashamed. The blush rose in her cheeks as she looked away.

"You're such a bad liar, you'll believe anyone who has the least bit of skill," I chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed. 'Why aren't you angry with me? Why don't you hate me? Or haven't you heard the whole story yet?"

"I think I got a fairly comprehensive look. Jacob makes vivid mental pictures. I almost feel as bad for his pack as I do for myself. Poor Seth was getting nauseated. But Sam is making Jacob focus now."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, a small tear trailing down her cheek. She reached up, quickly wiping it away.

"You're only human," I whispered.

She made a face. "That's the most miserable defense I've ever heard."

"But you are human, Bella. And, as much as I might wish otherwise, so is he…There are holes in your life that I can't fill. I understand that." There were so many things that I couldn't give her – I couldn't grow old with her, couldn't kiss her with as much passion as she deserved, couldn't give her children…

"But that's not_ true_," she argued. "That's what makes me so horrible. There are no holes."

But there were. "You love him," I whispered, wishing all the while that it wasn't true, but I couldn't deny it any longer.

"I love you more," she whispered back. It was as much of an admission as I could expect, but I felt some consolation knowing that she still loved me – loved me more than she loved him.

"Yes, I know that, too. But…when I left you, Bella, I left you bleeding. Jacob was the one to stitch you back up again. That was bound to leave its mark – on both of you. I'm not sure those kinds of stitches dissolve on their own. I can't blame either of you for something I made necessary. I may gain forgiveness, but that doesn't let me escape the consequences."

The truth of the words pressed down upon me, the weight of them almost too much to bear. I had known it to be true since the moment we returned from Volterra. She loved him and that fact was entirely my fault. I imagined that if I had never come into her life, her path naturally would have intersected with Jacob's and her future would be quite different than the one laid out before her now.

"I should have known you'd find some way to blame yourself," she grumbled. "Please stop. I can't stand it."

"What would you like me to say?" I had only spoken the truth. It was undeniable that I had played a very important role in uniting them.

She leaned up on her elbow, her eyes narrowed. "I want you to call me every bad name you can think of, in every language you know. I want you to tell me that you're disgusted with me and that you're going to leave so that I can beg and grovel on my knees for you to stay."

I stared at her for a moment. I could never say anything like that to her. Why did she feel the need to be punished? "I'm sorry," I shook my head. "I can't do that."

"At least stop trying to make me feel better," she groaned. "Let me suffer. I deserve it."

"No."

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "You're right," she sighed. "Keep on being too understanding. That's probably worse."

I could never intentionally harm her – didn't she understand that? I promised her that I would stay as long as she wanted me and if she changed her mind, then that was her decision to make. I wouldn't force her hand.

_They're coming. I can smell them._

_ Get ready…_

My thoughts were broken by the stream of commentary in Seth's mind. The newborns were almost here – the battle was about to begin. My body tensed, knowing that soon everyone in that field would be fighting for the fragile girl sitting beside me.

"It's getting close," she murmured, sensing my increased anxiety. As much as I tried to conceal my worries from her, sometimes I felt as though she could read me like an open book. Perhaps I wasn't the only one to perfect the art of discerning another's moods.

I nodded. "Yes, a few more minutes now. Just enough time to say one more thing…"

Could I do it? Could I give her up? I could see in her eyes now and through Jacob's memories that she loved him. There was so much more that he could offer her that I could not and if she chose him, I would not begrudge her that. But the selfish side of me fought, screaming against the rational part of my brain that was preparing to admit defeat. But I wanted her to choose me because she loved me, not because of a lopsided sense of obligation. What good does it do to have the one you love with you if they can't love you in return – or if their love is torn between you and another? But it didn't matter what she chose – I would always belong to her even if she didn't belong to me.

I took a deep breath. "_I_ can be noble, Bella. I'm not going to make you choose between us. Just be happy, and you can have whatever part of me you want, or none at all, if that's better. Don't let any debt you feel you owe me influence your decision."

Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared as she pushed herself up until she was kneeling in front of me. "Dammit, stop that!" she shouted. I was struck by the intensity of her words, by the fire behind her eyes.

"No – " I put up my hands defensively, " – you don't understand. I'm not just trying to make you feel better, Bella, I really mean it." And I did. Unlike Jacob, I was willing to put Bella's happiness above my own and if he made her happy, then…

"I _know_ you do," she exhaled forcefully. "What happened to fighting back? Don't start with the noble self-sacrifice now! Fight!" She slapped her palm forcefully on my chest, her entire body quivering.

She wanted me to fight? I had struggled so hard to suppress my jealous tendencies, to stop letting my emotions get the better of me, to accept Bella's decisions, that I honestly didn't know if I knew how to fight any more. I had nearly lost her because I couldn't control my temper – could I revert back to that so easily?

"How?" I asked, feeling a dreaded sense of defeat.

She pushed herself forward, wrapping her arms around my neck and climbing into my lap. "I don't care that it's cold here. I don't care that I stink like a dog right now. Make me forget how awful I am. Make me forget him. Make me forget my own name. Fight back!"

Was that what she longed for from me - the unhindered passion that Jacob had given her, love unaccompanied by restraint? Before I could respond, she pressed her lips to mine, clutching my hair in her fingers and pulling my face to hers. Her lips were urgent, pleading as they molded to mine. But I couldn't give her what Jacob did. I could put every ounce of love and devotion I had into a kiss, worship her from head to toe, but I could not risk throwing caution to the wind and letting my emotions take over in the heat of the moment. It was far too dangerous.

"Careful, love," I whispered against her lips.

"No," she growled, pressing her lips more firmly to mine. This didn't feel right. She wasn't acting rationally. If she told me that she loved me, I would believe her. As much as I wanted her to be mine completely, it shouldn't be like this.

I reached up, cupping her cheeks with my hands, but she misinterpreted and pressed her body even closer to mine. I gently pushed her back from me. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not trying to prove something," she cried. "You said I could have any part of you I wanted. I want this part. I want _every_ part." She again began pulling herself to me and I leaned in, my lips meeting hers. I kissed her, but it didn't appear to be enough for her. She pressed her lips urgently to mine, her hands gripping my hair, my neck, my arms. I could feel her pushing against me, urging me to lay back and pull her with me.

_The newborns have caught the scent – they're coming._

I grasped Bella's wrists and pushed her back again. "Perhaps this isn't the best moment for that," I murmured.

"Why not?" she protested, her bottom lip quivering, a look of defeat in her eyes.

"Firstly, because it _is_ cold." She would never admit it when she was trying to get close to me, but it was quite clear when she began to shiver. I wrapped the sleeping bag around her in an effort to keep her warm.

She rolled her eyes. 'Wrong. First, because you are bizarrely moral for a vampire."

"All right," I chuckled, "I'll give you that. The cold is second. And thirdly…well, you do actually stink, love." I wrinkled my nose and made a face in an attempt to lighten the moment.

She shook her head.

"Fourthly – we _will_ try, Bella. I'll make good on my promise. But I'd much rather it wasn't in reaction to Jacob Black." I was unable to see her eyes as she pressed her face into my shoulder.

_They're splitting up. _

_ Get ready!_

"And fifthly…"

"This is a very long list," she interrupted.

"Yes," I laughed, "but did you want to listen to the fight or not?"

_I should be down there,_ Seth howled.

The tension was rolling off of Bella in waves, not the same emotional upheaval as with me or with Jacob, but concern over those who were fighting – fighting for her. The scent of blood hit my nose and I reached for Bella's hand. Crimson crescent marks dotted the surface of her palm and I lay my hand on hers, relieving the strain.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. We've got skill, training, and surprise on our side. It will be over very soon. If I didn't truly believe that, I would be down there now – and you'd be here, chained to a tree or something along those lines."

"Alice is so small."

The thought of Alice being helpless made me laugh. She may look like the most fragile of my family members, but she was easily the most dangerous. "That might be a problem…if it were possible for someone to catch her."

_I can't believe I'm here. I'm not too young,_ Seth whined.

Bella's eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "He's just angry that he's stuck here with us. He knows the pack kept him out of the action to protect him. He's salivating to join them."

_It's time._

_ Here they come – let's go!_

"The newborns have reached the end of the trail – it worked like a charm, Jasper's a genius – and they've caught the scent of the ones in the meadow, so they're splitting into two groups now, as Alice said. Sam's taking us around to head off the ambush party."

I could see everything through the eyes of the pack. Their thoughts were completely focused on the fight, for that I was thankful. I didn't think I could tolerate Jacob's snide remarks any longer. I glanced over at Bella and she was trembling. Her chest wasn't moving as it should be. I grasped her hand. "Breathe, Bella."

She nodded weakly and the steady sound of air moving in and out of her lungs resumed. I clutched her hand reassuringly as I watched the fight. The sounds of crashing boulders began to echo from the clearing – the fight had begun. I said a silent prayer for my family.

"The first group is in the clearing," I explained. "We can hear the fighting."

_Everyone spread out, remember what you've learned._

_Rosalie – watch out!_

_ I got this one, yeah, come on! That's what I'm talking about!_

I laughed and Bella shot a glare at me. "We can hear Emmett," I explained. "He's enjoying himself."

_There they are. _

_ Quiet. _

_ Maintain your positions until I give the signal._

"The second group is getting ready – they aren't paying attention, they haven't heard us yet."

_ The girl is mine. Her scent is so strong._

_ No, I'm going to get her – I'll win the prize._

_ Whatever you do, don't let her get away. Riley said…_

My teeth locked together and a growl rumbled in my chest. The newborns, the same in Alice's vision, the ones I saw with Bella's shirt – they were hunting her. Whoever created them specifically told them not to let Bella get away – told them that she was a prize to be won, likely that her blood was the prize. And who was this Riley? I scanned the faces of the newborns, but didn't recognize a single one. Was Riley in the group? Was he a member of the Volturi we didn't know about? Was he recruited by the Volturi?

"What?" Bella gasped.

"They're talking about you," I hissed. "They're supposed to make sure you don't escape…"

_ Oh, no you don't!_

_ Stop him!_

I watched as Leah lunged for a rogue newborn, who seemed to have picked up on our obscured trail, severing his head from his body with one powerful crush of her jaws. "…nice move, Leah! Mmm, she's quite fast."

Bella looked at me with a puzzled expression. "One of the newborns caught our scent, and Leah took him down before he could even turn," I explained. "Sam's helping her finish him off. Paul and Jacob got another one, but the others are on the defensive now. They have no idea what to make of us."

The newborns were beginning to falter, losing focus on their mission in favor of self preservation. "Both sides are feinting…"

_This way, come on!_

_ Get back in line!_

"No, let Sam lead. Stay out of the way. Separate them – don't let them protect each other's backs."

I watched as another two newborns were destroyed by the wolves, but it was clear that the majority of them had picked up on the real trail. The pack split, circling around and blocking the newborns' path, forcing them back.

"That's better, drive them toward the clearing."

The newborns began running to the fray, the wolves following closely behind, herding them toward the fight in the clearing. Once through the trees, I was finally able to catch a glimpse of my family in action. Emmett was, of course, enjoying himself entirely too much which only frustrated Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme seemed to be working as a team. Alice moved too fast to register with the eye, but Jasper still insisted on defending her, even to his own detriment.

_ Do you hear something?_

I watched as Seth's eyes darted around him, looking for the source of the sound. His breathing stopped. I listened intently for any thoughts, praying that it was a deer or some other woodland creature that alerted Seth.

_They're here, I know it._

_ I was right._

I froze in place. Someone had found us. _No, no…not here. _Seth's nostrils flared, the distinct scent of two vampires floating on the breeze. I recognized them both immediately. One was the vampire who had been in Bella's room – her mystery visitor. And the other I would know anywhere – one I had tracked for weeks on end.

_Victoria._

**A/N: Eek…we're getting SO close to the end. I'm excited and sad. I am beginning to have serious doubts about finishing before Tuesday, but that's ok. I'm going to get as much written as I can and what doesn't get done before the movie, I'll try my best not to allow the movie to influence my writing. Thanks again for all your awesomeness! You guys make me smile like an idiot all the time.**

**Special thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, and misticbutterfly for their support and input with this chapter.**


	33. Chapter 32: Assault

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 32

Assault

_Edward – they've found us._

I blinked my eyes, shaking off the sense of shock, and spurred myself into action. I gripped Bella around the waist and stood, reaching above me to grasp the thin material of the tent. The morning light glinted off my skin as the tattered fabric fell around us.

_The scent is getting stronger. He's here and if he is, then she will be with him. He would never leave her in the care of another. I had so hoped I would have the opportunity to destroy her myself._

Bella gasped and looked at me, but my focus was on Seth. We needed a plan of attack – and fast. There were two of them, but there were two of us. They expected me to be here, but not Seth.

_What should we do? We need a plan._

I nodded toward the trees, hoping Seth would understand my meaning. If we had any hope of success, we needed to turn the tables and take the element of surprise away from Victoria and her friend.

Seth's eyes widened. _Ambush. Right…_

"Go, Seth!" I whispered.

He turned and bolted for the trees. I gripped Bella's waist and spun her around, barricading her against the mountainside. There was no way for them to get to her except through me.

Her breathing was ragged and her heart beat furiously in her chest. I watched the trees, waiting for them to appear. I felt Bella's hand tentatively reach out to my shoulder.

"Who?" she whispered.

"Victoria," I hissed. "She's not alone. She crossed my scent, following the newborns in to watch – she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision to find me, guessing that you would be wherever I was. She was right. You were right. It was always Victoria."

Bella stopped breathing for several beats at the mention of Victoria's name. My body tensed as I watched through Victoria's eyes and saw the camp come into view.

I instinctively looked in the direction and caught a glimpse of fire – Victoria's red hair. I should have listened to Bella. I should have given more credence to the idea that it could have been Victoria behind it all. I silent cursed myself for not giving the option more consideration.

_They won't threaten her any longer. I will destroy them for her._

_ Just up ahead – I see him now and…her…my plan…seamless._

A young, blonde, male vampire emerged first, his crimson eyes blazing with hatred. And following closely behind was Victoria. A growl rumbled in my chest at the sight of them.

_It's her. This is it…she's mine. Riley will deal with him._

Victoria, blinded by hatred and a thirst for revenge, focused her attentions solely on Bella. I got the distinct impression that her partner had accompanied her only to deal with me, potentially leaving Bella unprotected.That would never happen. I would sooner allow myself to be destroyed than permit them to touch one hair on her precious head.

I kept my eyes trained on the two vampires, my attention torn between their thoughts and the thoughts of the wolf pack. Seth was relaying the details of our predicament to the Sam. I heard a howl rip through the air from the clearing as Leah fretted over the danger her baby brother was now in, but her worries ceased the moment Sam ordered her to focus.

Riley's head shifted to the side, his eyes seeking instruction from Victoria. _I will destroy him for you, my love. Now?_

She jutted out her chin, gesturing to me. _Now._

"Riley," I whispered, getting the attention of the young vampire whose eyes widened when I called his name. I couldn't fight them both at once, but if I could confuse Riley, throw him off his game, it would give us the opportunity we needed for Seth to attack.

_I don't know him. How did he…_

"She's lying to you, Riley," I continued. "Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had you lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she's lied to you, too?"

I took a step to the side, gauging how Riley would react. He shifted, his move matching mine. If I could get enough distance between Riley and Victoria, it would give Seth the perfect opening to attack.

_No, it's not true_, he shook his head._ She loves me. She told me so. Look at everything I've done for her – everything I've done to earn her love. It took her a while, but she has to love me… _ His brow furrowed as he argued against me in his mind, his weight shifting subtly on the balls of his feet.

"She doesn't love you, Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

_How dare you say his name! _Victoria bared her teeth and the fire in her eyes blazed like an inferno. Her entire body tensed. She was ready to throw her entire plan out the window and lunge for us.

_Who's James? He couldn't be telling the truth…could he?_ Riley turned to face Victoria. _What's he talking about? It can't be. She loves me. Me. Her diffidence was all in my head, right?_

"Riley?" I whispered.

He whipped his head around to face me again, clearly torn between his feelings for Victoria and the truth in the back of his mind that she didn't love him in return.

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore." His eyes widened, knowing that I was right. He had seen it. "Yes – you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie."

I inched forward slightly, still keeping Bella safely behind me. I could hear her labored breathing, her hammering heart. I could smell the fear, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. But I pushed it to the back of my mind, focusing all my attention on Riley. He was about to break, I could see it. His reactions were faltering, his focus wavering. I hoped that Seth could see it to.

"You don't have to die," I whispered. "There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies."

_But he will…he's blinded by love…just like you are._

_No, it can't be._ _Why doesn't she say anything – argue against him?_

I shifted once again, Riley's movements no longer mirroring mine. There was a widening gap between Riley and Victoria. It was almost time. I cocked my head to the side, hoping Seth would see the gesture and understand.

_I see it_, Seth thought._ They're both on edge. Just a few seconds more…_

"Last chance, Riley," I warned.

_No, it's not true. Tell him it's not true. _Riley's face was torn as he divided his attention between me and Victoria.

"He's a liar, Riley," she hissed. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you."

_Of course! I knew it…he will suffer even more for that._

Riley turned back to me, shifting his weight, preparing to attack. The venom dripped from his bared teeth. Victoria, just behind him, was waiting for me to move, to give her the slightest opening. It would never happen.

"Now," I whispered. Riley cocked his head to the side in confusion.

_Now!_ Seth shouted in his head as he barreled out of the trees and lunged right for Riley, knocking him to the ground.

"No!" Victoria screamed. _It can't be! _

Riley screamed as Seth's teeth tore at him, ripping a chunk from his left hand and tossing it aside. _Victoria, do something. Help me! Please!_

Victoria trembled with rage, her fingers flexing like talons, ready to strike. With Riley distracted, now was my chance to end Victoria once and for all. I took a determined step toward her.

"No," she hissed. _She's mine! She won't escape me again._

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Seth continued to lunge and snap at Riley. Seth may have been young, but he was a natural fighter, going on pure instinct. I was thankful that Riley was older, not as strong as the other newborns – it was a decided factor in Seth's favor.

Riley scrambled to his feet, jumping back, allowing enough space for a kick to Seth's shoulder.

_Ouch!_ Seth yelped as his shoulder dislocated. He circled around Riley, taking a moment to press his arm against a boulder and snapping his shoulder back into place.

I focused my attention back on Victoria, shifting once again, her movements matching mine just as Riley's had. We were mirror images of each other, each one shifting with the other, neither willing to give up any ground. Her mind was working furiously, trying to find a way around me, a way to Bella, but I could see her moves before she made them. She may have been able to escape me once, but today would be a different story entirely. She would not get away from me again.

A sickening crunch echoed in my ears, followed by the clattering sound of vampire flesh as it skidded across the rock. _I've got this,_ Seth thought._ You focus on the redhead._

Victoria took several steps back, ducking behind tree trunks, searching for an opening. _It's not safe_, she thought._ But I have to have her…can't let her escape._

She was struggling with the classic fight or flight scenario, but Victoria had a distinct disadvantage. Because of her ability to evade, her body naturally avoided any danger, seeking only a means of escape. She was fighting against her nature, desperately wanting to run, but wanting to destroy Bella with the same fervor.

"Don't go, Victoria," I whispered. "You'll never get another chance like this."

_You're wrong! _ She hissed, her body tensing as she continued to resist the urge to run.

"You can always run later," I spoke in a low voice. "Plenty of time for that. It's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. Useful, if you like to play deadly games. A partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping. He shouldn't have left you – he could have used your skills when we caught up to him in Phoenix."

_How dare you!_ She stiffened, a loud snarl echoing through the trees. _You didn't know him like I did. He loved me!_

The corner of my lip twitched in a smug smirk, realizing that she was doing to Riley exactly what James had done to her. They were both but a means to an end, a convenience. James had used her, promising love in return, and she had done the same to Riley.

"That's all you ever were to him, though," I continued. "Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know."

I reached up, placing a finger against my temple, my smile growing wider.

_Liar!_ Her eyes darkened as she quaked with anger. She shifted over, again looking for an opening to Bella. I compensated to match her movement and she hissed in frustration.

Her eyes flickered briefly to the confrontation between Seth and Riley. _That's right_, she thought._ Push the monster closer, use him as a distraction._

As though she and Riley were of the same mind, he pushed Seth back, slowly pushing him to where Bella and I were standing. I could feel the heat coming off Seth's skin as he edged closer to me.

_Just a little farther and we'll have them. But the girl is mine!_

Seth took another step back, his tail close enough to brush up against me. _I've got this Edward,_ Seth thought. _No matter what happens, you keep your focus on the female. She's the one you need to worry about._

_ Why isn't he attacking? A wolf would never allow his back to be open to another vampire. It doesn't make sense…_

"No, he won't turn on me," I answered, her eyes widening at the revelation. "You provided us with a common enemy. You allied us." I took a step toward her, but she seemed to be frozen with shock.

_Preposterous!_

Her eyes shifted from the wolf to me, from me to Riley, and from Riley to the salvation of escape behind her. She seemed torn between her desire for Bella and her terror of the wolf she now knew was my ally. A shudder of dread rippled through her as a memory played out in her mind – a memory of a wolf, a monstrous beast that she and James were tracking. The flashes of their fight were intense and, although they escaped with their lives, they were not unscathed.

She reached up, rubbing the spot on her arm where the wolf's teeth had torn into her flesh. The memory was so vivid that she could still feel the sensation of its teeth ripping and tearing at her arm and the sting of reattachment after the fight as James helped to put her back together.

"Look more closely, Victoria," I taunted. "Is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

The images in her mind began shuffling back and forth between the monster she knew and the one in front of her, her desires conflicting even more with one another as her fear increased.

"Not the same?" she hissed, unsure of her words. "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," I whispered, arching an eyebrow. "Except what you want. You'll never touch her." I took another step toward Victoria, but she was frozen on the spot.

She shook with fury as she lunged for me, her hands reaching out in front of her, grasping at the air in a hopeless attempt to get to Bella. _Mine! _ I shifted just far enough to block her path and she recoiled into a crouch.

She arched back on the balls of her feet, preparing to strike. She took one small step forward. I matched it with my own. I was beginning to grow weary of this dance. I could feel the rage boiling in the pit of my stomach, the hatred I felt for this vampire before me for all the pain she had caused Bella. I would end this and I would end it now.

Seth had Riley preoccupied and I had Victoria's full attention – her fury transferred from Bella to me. She could see that there was no way to get to Bella as long as I was still standing. With me out of the way, it would be too easy to get to her.

This time it was I who made a sudden move, a determined strike as I lunged for Victoria. I linked my mind with hers, seeing her moves before she could make them. She was skilled, agile like a cat, easily evading my attempts to reach her, but she was faltering. Her emotions were getting the better of her, clouding her judgment and impairing her concentration.

I reached out, grasping the fabric of Victoria's garment and it shredded through my fingers as she jerked away, hissing at the proximity. She was edging backward, still fighting the urge to run.

"Come on, Victoria," I whispered. "You can do better than this. James would expect more from you."

She shrieked in anger. _You have no right to say his name. He was easily one hundred times the man you'll ever hope to be._ She tensed, the muscles in her legs coiling as she prepared to spring. She lunged for me, her teeth reaching for my neck, but I thrust a hand out, sending her backward.

Her feet skidded on the rock and she hissed, lunging for me once again. Again, I deflected her attack. And again. And again.

She screamed in aggravation and lunged yet again. I reached out, gripping her arm in the same spot she had been rubbing earlier. She howled with fury as I held her arm in a vice. She twisted, ripping her arm from my grasp. A shower of glittering fragments floated to the ground and she looked down in horror at the trail my fingers had left in her flesh.

I took the chance to attack, but she slipped past me by mere inches. It wouldn't be much longer. With each failed attempt, each swipe of my arms, she was losing herself to her emotions. Her sense of self preservation was suffering because her fury had completely taken over, clouding her senses.

I grabbed for her again, gripping a chunk of her hair and she screamed as it ripped from her scalp. Her eyes widened as she looked at her red locks still clutched in my fist and her hand shot up to her head, feeling the place where they once were.

_You'll pay for that!_ She screamed furiously, lunging forward and barreling into me, the clash as our bodies smacking together echoing loudly. She tried to wrap her arms around my neck, but I pushed her off before she could get a grip on me.

She fell backward, landing on the balls of her feet like a cat. She crouched down, hissing through her teeth, and barreled toward me again. I moved inches aside and she passed by me, but I twisted, gripping her around the waist and flinging her against a nearby tree. The tree groaned under the impact and splintered as it broke in two, crashing to the ground.

The sound of shattering rock behind me indicated that Seth's fight was also increasing in intensity, but his thoughts continually assured me that he had the situation under control. Even when Riley's thoughts turned to triumph, believing he had bested his foe, Seth ensured me that it was all part of his plan. I forced myself to remain focused, unwilling to allow my emotions to impair me as Victoria and Riley had.

Victoria lunged, her teeth barely grazing the skin of my neck before I pushed her at arm's length. She struggled to get to me, her strength nearly matching my own as she tried to force me to submit. I spun her around, jerking my knee up between us and pushed her back. I heard a distinct crack as she stumbled backward.

She groaned, clutching her midsection, her eyes on fire. _This ends now! _She crouched low, preparing to spring once again when the sound of a gasp filled the sudden silence.

_What was that? _

It was Bella. I would know her voice anywhere. For the briefest moment, I focused on Seth and Riley's thoughts, refusing to take my eyes off Victoria. Bella stood, wide eyed and trembling among a pile of splintered rock. The brace hung limply from her damaged hand and she clutched a shard of rock in her fist so tightly that her knuckles were white.

She was pressing the rock to her forearm, the tip turning the skin around the indentation white from the pressure. The blood beneath the rock beat frantically as it prepared to escape through the impending wound. _The third wife._ Of course Bella would be worried for us, wanting to do something. Just as she had told me she wanted to do her part in the clearing, she was doing what she thought she could here. I breathed a sigh, wishing she would have more confidence in me. Did she have any idea how dangerous it could be to spill her blood with three vampires present?

_What is she doing?_

_ The blood, so sweet…I can almost taste it._

Victoria and Riley were both equally distracted by Bella's display. Seth saw it too. I edged backward and kicked my leg out, sending Victoria once again crashing into a tree. In the same moment, I spun around, gripping Riley by the arm and placing my foot on his back for leverage. He screamed in agony as I pushed off, taking his arm with me.

_My arm! You will pay for that!_ Riley howled in agony.

_Now's my chance!_

I whipped my head around just in time to see Victoria sprinting toward me, hoping to take advantage of the open space between Bella and myself. I flung Riley's arm forward. It smacked Victoria in the face, sending her backward into the trees.

_No! _She growled as she landed on her feet, kicking Riley's arm out of her way. It whistled past my head before I heard it clattering against the mountainside. _Useless! He's utterly useless!_

Seth's thoughts turned smug as he removed Riley's other arm and tossed it into the forest. Riley screamed in agony, his eyes searching for Victoria, but hers were locked with mine.

"Victoria!" he pleaded. _Please help me! Love, don't let them do this to me!_

Victoria didn't falter when her companion begged for her help. I could almost hear the sound of Riley's heart breaking, shattering to pieces. The woman he loved, the woman he trusted, had used him and he was finally aware of her treachery. Seth howled in triumph as Riley gave up the fight, losing the will to continue. It was ironic that the deathblow to Riley didn't come from Seth or from me, but came from Victoria herself.

_Fool!_ She thought as she narrowed her eyes at me. _I'll be back. I'll never stop coming back. I'll get by you one day. _She glanced backward, planning her escape. Her face contorted in pain, angry that she had failed once again to avenge James' death. She looked past me, seething that Bella was still unharmed.

She took a determined step backward, edging herself toward the tree line, but there was no escape for her. She would not survive this day. I wouldn't allow it.

"No," I whispered. "Stay just a little longer."

With that, she spun around and broke into a sprint, running in the opposite direction, away from danger. But I was one step ahead of her. I pushed off the moment she moved, confident that I could best her in speed. She was not nearly as cunning in her escape as she would have been were her emotions not impacted.

_No!_ she shuddered as I caught her around the waist, constricting her arms in my grip. There was no escape for her now. I pulled back her hair, exposing her neck. She trembled. _Please, no, please…_

I leaned into her ear, grazing the lobe with my teeth. "Factum est," I whispered. She breathed a defeated sigh and closed her eyes. My teeth sank into the flesh of her neck and with one swift jerk, her head fell to the ground. Her body slumped forward, twitching, searching for its missing part. Without a moment's hesitation, I made quick work of breaking apart her body for burning; assuring that she could never come back.

I stooped to gather the broken pieces in my arms. I stood and closed my eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. It was over and Bella was safe. I felt a swell of satisfaction in my chest knowing that I had been the one to save her, to destroy her enemy.

My thoughts turned to Bella. What must she think of me after witnessing that? I was afraid to see her face, to look into her eyes and see the horror – the look I had been expecting to see since the moment we first met.

Instead, I focused on my work. I dropped all that remained of Victoria in a pile and gathered tinder to start a fire.

_Edward, can you give me a hand,_ Seth thought.

I followed his scent and found him gathering up the pieces that were left of Riley. I felt a twinge of pity for the young vampire that had been duped into love by a bitter sociopath. It was a shame that so many had to die because of Victoria's lies.

I bent down, gathering several pieces in my arms, and returned to place them on the quivering pile. I lit the dry pine needles and watched as a small flame became a blazing bonfire. A purple plume of smoke rose from the pyre and I could hear the sizzling sound of venom evaporating under the intense heat.

"Get every piece," I murmured to Seth.

Side by side, we gathered the remains of the two vampires. While we worked, Seth relayed to me the information from the wolf pack. The battle was over and we had all survived relatively unscathed. I turned to him when we finished, a smile spreading across my face.

_Nice,_ Seth thought. _And they said I was too young._

I stretched out my fist and Seth bumped it with his nose. "Nice teamwork," I nodded.

With our enemies destroyed and the battle in the field over, there was nothing left to do, save for the one thing that terrified me most. I had to face Bella. I slowly turned to face her. Her expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. Her fist was still clenched around the jagged stone.

"Bella, love," I whispered, walking toward her at a deliberately slow pace. I raised my hands to show her that I meant her no harm, that she was perfectly safe with me.

"Bella, can you drop the rock, please?" Her eyes flickered to her clenched fist. She stared at it, almost in a daze. "Carefully. Don't hurt yourself."

She continued to stare at her hand, unmoving. I took several more cautious steps toward her, fearful that she may inadvertently harm herself if she tried to run from me. Her lip trembled as her fingers twitched, sending the stone shard clattering to the mountain floor.

"You don't have to be afraid, Bella," I whispered. "You're safe. I won't hurt you."

Her brow furrowed as her eyes flickered to mine.

"It's going to be all right, Bella. I know you're frightened now, but it's over. No one is going to hurt you. I won't touch you. I won't hurt you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" she murmured. She took a step toward me and, instinctively, I took a step back. Her actions and her words didn't make sense to me. She looked absolutely terrified.

"What's wrong?" she pressed. "What do you mean?"

"Are you…aren't you afraid of me?" I stammered.

She cocked her head to the side. "Afraid of you? _Why_?" She took another step forward, the toe of her left foot catching on a crack in the rock, and she tumbled toward me. My hands shot out, catching her before she could fall to the ground. She leaned into me and her entire body began to shudder. The scent of saltwater filled my nose as she began to cry.

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry," I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her head against my chest, stroking her hair. "It's over, it's over."

"I'm fine," she choked out between sobs. "I'm okay. I'm just. Freaking out. Give me. A minute."

I pulled her tighter to me, wishing I could shield her from the horrors she had witnessed just moments ago. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, kissing her hair, stroking her face.

We stood there for what felt like an eternity until her heart began to slow and her breathing returned to normal. I closed my eyes, wishing I could take the pain away, wishing she didn't have to see my true nature. My eyes opened as I felt her lips press against my chest. She peppered kisses all along my neck and I leaned down, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Are you okay?" she murmured. "Did she hurt you at all?"

That's what she was afraid of? Not afraid _of_ me, but afraid _for _me. She had told me all along that her greatest fear was losing me – how could I not see that? How could I not realize that I was forcing her to face down her greatest fear?

"I am absolutely fine," I assured her, nuzzling her neck.

"Seth?" she asked.

"More than fine," I chuckled, looking up toward Seth. "Very pleased with himself, in fact."

"The others? Alice, Esme? The wolves?"

"All fine. It's over there, too. It went just as smoothly as I promised. We got the worst of it here."

She was silent for a moment and I closed my eyes, thankful that I had been able to keep her safe. A great weight was lifted from my shoulders as I realized that everyone I loved was safe. The months of agonizing over the dangers were over.

"Tell me why," Bella murmured. "Why did you think I would be afraid of you?"

I leaned back so I could see her eyes. I reached a hand up, lightly caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning into my touch. "I'm sorry," I whispered, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "So sorry. I didn't want you to see that. See _me_ like that. I know I must have terrified you."

"Seriously?" she arched an eyebrow. "You…what? Thought you'd scared me off?"

Of course. What rational human being wouldn't be running and screaming after witnessing such horrors? I lifted her chin, searching her eyes for understanding. Perhaps she was still in shock and didn't realize the enormity of what just happened.

"Bella, I just – I just beheaded and dismembered a sentient creature not twenty yards from you. That doesn't _bother_ you?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I was only afraid that you and Seth were going to get hurt. I wanted to help, but there's only so much I can do…"

My temper flared as I recalled what Bella had done, what she had tried to do. "Yes," I hissed. "Your little stunt with the rock. You know that you nearly gave me a heart attack? Not the easiest thing to do, that."

"I wanted to help…" she stammered. "Seth was hurt."

"Seth was only feigning that he was hurt, Bella," I sighed. "It was a trick. And then you…!" I still couldn't believe that she would try to take matters into her own hands – that she would spill her own blood as a distraction.

"Seth couldn't see what you were doing," I continued, "so I had to step in. Seth's a bit disgruntled that he can't claim a single-handed defeat now."

_Yeah, I almost had him_, Seth thought to himself.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Seth was…faking?"

I nodded.

"Oh," she winced, realizing her error. She turned her head to look at Seth. We both seemed to have a new appreciation for one of the youngest members of the wolf pack.

"Well, I didn't know that," she said, turning back to me. "And it's not easy being the only helpless person around. Just you wait till I'm a vampire! I'm not going to be sitting on the sidelines next time."

I searched her face, wondering if I had heard her correctly. _When_ she becomes a vampire? Her offhanded comment spoke volumes. She wanted to change, which would mean she still wanted to be with me.

"Next time?" I asked. "Did you anticipate another war soon?"

"With my luck? Who knows?"

I rolled my eyes, brushing my thumb across her lips. All the worries seemed to melt away all at once – the newborns, Victoria, Jacob.

"Hold on," Bella held up a finger. "Didn't you say something before – ?" She thought for a moment before continuing. "About a complication? And Alice, needing to nail down the schedule for Sam. You said it was going to be close. What was going to be close?"

_She doesn't know_, Seth thought. _But you need to start making your way there, if Alice's predictions are correct._

Alice's predictions were always correct, at least until someone changed their mind. My feeling of elation was completely deflated. I had nearly forgotten about the Volturi's impending arrival.

"Well?" she asked, arching an eyebrow expectantly.

"It's nothing, really," I hedged, downplaying the potential danger. I wasn't sure if she could endure any more today. "But we do need to be on our way…" I turned, pulling Bella onto my back.

She pulled away, placing a hand on her hip. "Define nothing," she demanded.

I reached up, cupping her face in my hands. "We only have a minute, so don't panic, all right?" Her eyes widened. "I told you that you had no reason to be afraid. Trust me on that, please?"

She nodded hesitantly. "No reason to be afraid. Got it."

I hesitated, hating to subject her to any more threats. We could certainly handle the Volturi, reason with them, but we needed to be there to do it. Would she come willingly or try to run?

I turned my head to Seth. Something in his mind captured my attention. The fight was over…or was it? Through Leah's eyes, I could see a rogue newborn in hiding. She was stalking it, preparing to strike – alone.

_If my baby brother can do what he did, this should be a piece of cake. Just a girl…I'll show them._

"What's she doing?" I asked Seth.

Seth whined, worried for his sister. We watched helplessly as Leah stalked her prey and I wondered why the rest of the pack wasn't doing anything. And then I saw it. Jacob.

Jacob was watching Leah intently and realized what she was doing. Just as Leah was about to pounce, the newborn sprang up. Jacob ran forward at full speed to intersect with the newborn, to protect his friend, but the trajectory was wrong. He was in grave danger.

"No!" I gasped, reaching my hand out as though I could stop him. "Don't – !"

_ *Factum est (Latin) - It is done._

**A/N: I have come to the realization that there's NO way I'm going to finish before the movie and I don't want the story to suffer because I'm rushing things along too fast. No worries, I promise to finish the story, but the posting schedule will probably not be quite as hectic as it has been the past couple of weeks. And I will do my best not to let the movie influence the story too much - which is why I was trying to finish before seeing it.**

**I'll be going to the triple feature tomorrow night. Everyone that's going to that or to a midnight showing - I hope you all have a BLAST! I know I will! Thanks again for your amazing support and I can't wait to continue writing this story to its conclusion.**

**Thanks again to my amazing beta, NellyBear85, for all her help and thanks to misticbutterfly for all her help and support as well. I couldn't do this without you guys!**


	34. Chapter 33: Scrutiny

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

****WARNING****

**This chapter contains spoilers for the Bree Tanner novella. If you haven't read it yet and don't want to be spoiled, you may want to hold off on reading this chapter.**

Chapter 33

Scrutiny

I watched in horror as the newborn flew through the air, colliding with Jacob. They tumbled to the ground, rolling through the grass, and the newborn held on as Jacob attempted to shake him off. But it was too late. I heard the sickening crunch of shattering bone as the newborn squeezed its arms around Jacob's torso.

A scream of agony ripped through the entire pack, forcing me to my knees. I brought my hands up to my head; the pressure was too much to bear. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel everything – the anguish of the pack, Leah's guilt, Jacob's pain – _everything_. Experiencing the trauma through the pack mind made it feel as though I had been the one to be crushed. We all shared in his pain.

All I saw was red. The searing pain ripped through me like a white-hot poker, invading every crevice of my being. I could feel my body rocking back and forth, struggling to cope with the torment. Somewhere through the anguish, I heard the beat of a heart. I felt the warmth of hands on my own.

"Edward! Edward!" I heard Bella's voice fighting to break through the haze that surrounded me.

I took in several gulps of air as I lowered my hands, struggling against the pain to open my eyes. I saw Bella, her face was panic-stricken as she kneeled before me. Her eyes were desperately searching mine, probing for information.

"It's okay," I breathed. 'We're going to be fine. It's – " I clenched my eyes as the pain intensified. Through the eyes of the pack, I could see Jacob lying on the ground, writhing in pain while his brothers surrounded him helplessly. I could hear the voice of my father, begging to be allowed to help. "Please let me take a look. Please let me help," he pleaded.

"What's happening?" Bella gasped.

"We're fine," I repeated the thoughts of the pack. "We're going to be okay." Jacob was alive. Carlisle would know what to do. "Sam – help him –" Jacob was alive. I couldn't endure the suffering it would cause Bella if he didn't survive. He had to pull through. It couldn't end – not like that.

Bella's body began to slump forward and I reached out to catch her. She looked up at me, fear and uncertainty overwhelming her.

_They're coming. We need to go._

_ Edward, you have to hurry._

I jumped to my feet as I heard the thoughts from the meadow. The Volturi were coming and there was no time to waste.

"Seth!" I shouted.

_I'm coming. Jacob needs me._

"No! You go _straight home_. Now. As fast as you can!"

_I can't just go home. What if they need me? What if you need my help again?_ Seth whined, unwilling to leave my side.

"Seth," I pleaded. "Trust me." He couldn't be anywhere near the field when the Volturi arrived. None of the wolves could. There was no knowing what the Volturi would do if they became aware of the wolves' presence or their assistance against the newborns. No doubt, Caius' prejudices against their kind would have filtered through the guard.

_I'll still be listening_, Seth thought as he turned and began running back toward the reservation.

I gripped Bella tighter to my chest and began running for the clearing. The icy ground flew under my feet and the only thing that could calm me in this moment was the unsteady beating of the heart I cradled against mine. Bella's fingers gripped my shirt and she squeezed her eyes shut against the frigid air that rushed past us.

"Edward," she murmured. "What happened, Edward? What happened to Sam? Where are we going? What's happening?"

She didn't know. In all the chaos and confusion, I had neglected to clarify the danger. "We have to go back to the clearing," I explained. "We knew there was a good probability of this happening. Earlier this morning, Alice saw it and passed it through Sam to Seth. The Volturi decided it was time to intercede."

Her heart skipped a beat as she sucked in a ragged breath. The grip on my shirt tightened and I could smell the fear coursing through her veins.

"Don't panic," I soothed. "They aren't coming for us." _I hope. _"It's just the normal contingent of the guard that usually cleans up this kind of mess. Nothing momentous, they're merely doing their job." I wished that were true, but I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling that their purpose was more dastardly than a standard clean-up. The timing was too perfect; their coming here had to mean more. My thoughts went back to Aro. He would do anything to obtain Alice and myself, and even Bella, for his guard - even going to far as to destroy his friend's family in order to acquire what he covets.

I struggled to keep my voice calm. "Of course, they seem to have timed their arrival very carefully. Which leads me to believe that no one in Italy would mourn if these newborns _had_ reduced the size of the Cullen family."

Bella's eyes widened at the revelation. I could see in her eyes that she believed I was right. "I'll know for sure what they were thinking when they get to the clearing," I assured her.

"Is that why we're going back?" she whispered.

"It's part of the reason," I nodded. "Mostly, it will be safer for us to present a united front at this point. They have no reason to harass us, but…Jane's with them." I paused, gauging Bella's reaction before continuing.

"If she thought we were alone somewhere away from the others, it might tempt her. Like Victoria, Jane will probably guess that I'm with you. Demetri, of course, is with her. He could find me, if Jane asked him to."

A strangled gasp escaped from Bella's lips and she shivered at the mention of Jane's presence. Jane may be sadistic and terrifyingly powerful, but I was enormously thankful that whatever quirk was present in Bella's brain, it prevented Jane from harming her. Jane would love nothing more than to make Aro's potential new favorite suffer.

"Shh, Bella, shh," I soothed. "It's all going to be fine. Alice can see that." A pang of guilt stung my heart as I lied to Bella for her own protection. Alice could only see so far as what the Volturi had already determined, whether they decided to change their minds was another dilemma entirely.

A puzzled expression crossed her face. "The pack?" she asked.

"They had to leave quickly. The Volturi do not honor truces with werewolves." It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep Bella calm. The more information I gave her, the more upset she became. Was I divulging too much? Her heart rate continued to escalate to dangerous levels.

"I swear they will be fine," I assured her. I wished I could promise the same for my family. "The Volturi won't recognize the scent – they won't realize the wolves are here; this isn't a species they are familiar with. The pack will be fine."

Her fingers gripped my shirt so tightly I was afraid the fabric may begin to tear. Her breath was coming in short gasps. I wanted to comfort her, kiss her, soothe her, but there wasn't any time. I had to keep running.

"What happened?" she asked. "Before. When Seth was howling? When you were hurt?"

My jaw flexed as I fought back the words. I couldn't tell her, not yet. I couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes when she learned that Jacob had been injured. More so, I didn't want her to see the shame in my eyes, the guilt I felt because for a fraction of a second, I was glad, I wanted him to die, I wanted his interference in our lives to end. And I was jealous that I wasn't the one responsible. I winced, fighting back the natural urges, feeling immeasurably guilty for even thinking them.

"Edward! Tell me!" she insisted.

I closed my eyes for the briefest moment and took in a deep breath of frigid air. "It was all over," I whispered. "The wolves didn't count their half…they thought they had them all. Of course, Alice couldn't see…" I hesitated, wishing I could shield her from this.

"What happened?"

"One of the newborns was hiding…Leah found him – she was being stupid, cocky, trying to prove something. She engaged him alone…"

Her brow furrowed. "Leah….Is she going to be okay?"

"Leah wasn't hurt."

I didn't pause to see her face. I instead fixed my eyes on the horizon, the thoughts of my family growing stronger with each step. I could now see the billowing purple smoke as it rose to the sky – the remains of the newborn army. The scent of scorched flesh and sizzling venom caused my nose to wrinkle and set my nerves on edge.

Bella's eyes followed my gaze and I was sure she would recognize the smoke from our own pyre on the mountain top, although this was considerably more impressive.

"Edward," she whispered. "Edward, someone got hurt."

"Yes," I nodded slightly.

"Who?" she asked, cringing as she prepared herself for the answer. I wondered if she already knew – if she could sense it. She and Jacob shared a special bond, one that I didn't yet understand. Even across the distance, could she feel his pain?

I slowed our pace as the clearing neared. The nervous thoughts of my family filled my head, only amplifying my concerns. I paused, just inside the tree line, and looked into Bella's eyes. Her lip quivered and her eyes were beginning to brim with tears. She knew. I could see it on her face.

"Jacob," I whispered, confirming what I believed she already knew in her heart.

She nodded absently. "Of course," she whispered. Her fingers loosened on my shirt and her body sagged against mine as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Bella," I whispered in a panic, shaking her lightly. Her head rolled from side to side and her body hung limply in my arms. "Bella," I pleaded. I pressed my ear to her chest – still beating. The shock of the news must have caused her to faint. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged her to me, hating that it had come to this, that her mind had been so traumatized that it was literally forced to shut down.

I began walking again. "Carlisle," I called in an anxious voice. "Carlisle, please."

_Edward? What's the matter? Oh, no…she's not…_

I shook my head, blocking out Carlisle's alarmist conclusions, unwilling to comprehend the thoughts that Bella may have not survived. "She's unconscious," I whispered, attempting to hold back the hysteria that was creeping into my voice.

I scanned the clearing before me. The wolves were gone and all that remained were the members of my family, surrounding a pyre of dismembered newborns. The purple smoke filled the air, choking off the sun. But one newborn remained, a small girl cowering behind Jasper. I ignored her for the moment, focusing my attention on Bella.

Carlisle ran to me, placing a hand on Bella's forehead and clasping her wrist in his other to check her pulse. He pursed his lips as he took her vital signs. _How did this happen? _

"Victoria," I hissed, "among other things."

_Did he say Victoria?_

_ What? Victoria?_

I nodded. "Victoria found us. She was behind it all. Victoria and the visitor from Bella's room, Riley, came to find me because she assumed Bella would be with me. And she was right," I shook my head.

Carlisle's eyes began raking over me, checking for injury. His eyes turned to the sky up the mountain, seeing the purple smoke that rose from the peak.

"Are you hurt?" Esme fretted, pressing her palm against my cheek.

"I'm fine," I shook my head. "It's Bella I'm concerned about."

"When did she lose consciousness?" Carlisle asked.

"Just a few moments ago – I was running with her and she asked about…" I paused, closing my eyes. I shouldn't have told her. This was my fault.

"Edward?" Esme asked. _What happened?_

"She asked about Leah…about the forgotten newborn. And that Jacob…I shouldn't have told her."

"Don't say that," Carlisle sighed. "She deserved to know. After all you went through today, and with the news of Jacob's injury, it must have been too much for her."

I let out a shaky breath and lowered myself to the ground. I sat on the moist grass, cradling Bella in my lap, and began stroking her face, silently pleading for her to awaken.

Carlisle knelt beside her, taking her wrist between his fingers as he counted the steady beats.

"Care to explain?" I asked, gesturing to the young newborn crouching behind Jasper who had her hands clasped over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut.

_So young, so frightened, we just couldn't…_

"She surrendered," Carlisle murmured.

"Surrendered?" I watched the scene play out in Carlisle's mind. The girl was cowering against the tree line, pleading for her life. True to form, Carlisle took pity on the newborn, unwilling to kill her when she refused to fight. He saw her as he had seen all of his children, as frightened, unsure of this new life, and needing guidance.

_Foolish…reckless…_

I turned my head toward Jasper's thoughts. He knelt beside the girl, his hands clamped firmly over her ears, a stern expression on his face. He was torn between wanting to do what was right and what was logical.

He saw in her face the faces of all those he had destroyed under Maria's command, dredging up the memories of their suffering, of having to listen to their tortured thoughts as he tore them apart. But he couldn't reconcile the desperate need to escape his former self with the danger it posed to our family to keep her alive. And he was willing to do anything it took to protect our family.

_Sixty-two, sixty-three, sixty-four…heart rate is steady…_

I ran my hand along Bella's cheek, praying that she would awaken. Her body felt limp in my arms, her breathing so shallow that her chest barely moved. I leaned my cheek on the crown of her head and closed my eyes.

"Bella, please wake up," I whispered. I began counting in my head, determining the length of time she had spent in this unconscious state.

"Carlisle," I opened my eyes to look up at him. "It's been five minutes."

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward," he soothed, reaching out a hand to my shoulder. "She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself."

Bella never gave herself the credit she deserved, always seeing herself as uncoordinated and weak, but truth be told, she was one of the strongest women I knew. She had to be in order to be a part of my world, to endure the hardships we had faced this past year. She would pull through this, she had to. But when? Would she awaken before the Volturi came? I shuddered at the thought of Bella being at an even greater disadvantage when they arrived.

"Alice, how long do we have?"

"Another five minutes," she called. "And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt that she can hear us now."

Esme knelt down beside me, taking Bella's hand in hers. "Bella, honey?" she began patting her hand softly. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear."

She was safe, but it wasn't concern for her own life that put her in this state, it was Jacob's. She was so worried, so convinced that Jacob was lost, that her mind had completely shut down. Perhaps reassurance was what she needed to awaken.

"He's going to live, Bella," I whispered, my lips softly brushing against her ear. I could only pray that she heard me. "Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine."

Bella's heart skipped a beat and the color began to return to her cheeks. I pushed back the twinge of jealousy that, once again, it was Jacob who awakened something within her when I could not. There was a bond there, one that could not be broken or denied, and if he suffered, she suffered right along with him.

The fingers in Esme's hand twitched fractionally and I watched as her eyelids slowly began to open. The knot in my chest gradually began to unravel, loosening its hold on me. She blinked several times until her eyes finally found mine.

"Oh, Bella," I breathed, pressing my lips to hers, thankful beyond measure that she had awoken.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes, I'm here," I answered, stroking her cheek.

"Jacob is okay?"

"Yes," I nodded, struggling to maintain my calm for her sake, all the while fighting back the urge to cry. My emotions were completely unfocused, torn between elation, solace, jealousy, and sorrow. But as her eyes searched mine, I was overcome with a sense of relief. Through her eyes I could see into the blinding beauty of her soul and even if she decided to give her heart to another, I would cherish her soul for eternity. I couldn't deny her anything, including her happiness, even to my own detriment.

"I examined him myself," Carlisle interjected. _The entire right side of his body was crushed. He's lucky to be alive, lucky the bone fragments didn't pierce any major organs. _ "His life is not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate –" Carlisle's eyes flickered to mine for a millisecond …_so fast that I may have to re-break his bones to set them properly. _" – though his injuries were extensive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him." _I only pray that they will allow me to._

"Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier." Carlisle paused, smiling to himself and I felt a grin creeping on my own face as I listened in on the private joke. Bella arched an eyebrow, clearly uncertain why Carlisle would find anything about this funny. "I've never been to veterinarian school," he chuckled.

"What happened to him?" she asked. "How bad are his injuries?" She grimaced at the words and Carlisle shot me a furtive glance. _Shall I disclose everything?_ I nodded faintly. She needed to know the truth.

"Another wolf was in trouble –" he began.

"Leah," she offered.

"Yes," he nodded. "He knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of the bones on the right half of his body were shattered."

I heard the sharp intake of breath as Bella's heart stalled. Her body stiffened in my arms and I began rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to soothe her.

"Sam and Paul got there in time," he continued. "He was already improving when they took him back to La Push."

"He'll be back to normal?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, Bella," Carlisle smiled. "He won't have any permanent damage."

She closed her eyes and took in a cleansing breath, letting it out slowly. The tension in her shoulders gradually began to fade and she leaned back into me as I bent down to kiss her forehead, my lips lingering on her clammy skin.

_Almost time…_ "Three minutes," Alice whispered. _We need to be ready._

_ We're tempting fate…too dangerous. _I glanced up as Jasper stood, aching to go to Alice, but anchored to the spot by the newborn under his charge. "You'd better open your eyes now," he told her. The girl squinted through the smoky haze, her eyes frantic as they searched for the danger evident by Jasper's stance. He rubbed his arms, his fingers trailing over the fresh battle wounds.

Bella placed her palms on the ground and began to push herself up. Like a ragdoll, weak from the trauma, she fell back against me. I wrapped my arms firmly around her, supporting her as she got to her feet. She wobbled slightly. I held her tightly, unwilling to let go until she was stable enough to stand on her own.

_It's her! So sweet, so...I have to have her! Jasper could kill me, but I can't resist…I have to…_ The newborn's thoughts were wild and untamed as she became aware of Bella's presence. The newborns had been trained to track Bella, knew her scent, and this girl wanted her, but I prayed her own sense of self-preservation was strong enough to override her desire for Bella's blood.

The girl continued to stare at Bella, the naked desire in her eyes, her teeth clenched as she fought to keep her distance. Bella had caught sight of her and was staring back curiously.

"She surrendered," I explained. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

_Vast understatement, Edward,_ Jasper thought.

"Is Jasper all right?" Bella asked.

"He's fine," I smiled slightly. "The venom stings."

"He was bitten?" she gasped.

"He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually." I shook my head. Jasper refused to accept what we all knew as truth. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help."

_He just won't listen. I'm not helpless, you know. _"Overprotective fool," Alice whispered in an irritated tone, nodding to Jasper.

_I can't stand it…so sweet, so close…the burn, it's too much…_ The girl's shriek ripped through the relative quiet and Bella startled at the sound. She shuddered, edging herself closer to me and I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

_No you don't!_ Jasper snarled, crouching over her in a threatening stance. _I warned you…I will not hesitate to end your life. You're a threat, pure and simple._

I turned around, shielding Bella from the newborn's view. Bella had endured enough today, she didn't need to be threatened by yet another bloodthirsty newborn. And if Jasper did end her life, it was something I didn't want Bella to ever witness again.

I peered back, watching as she clawed at the soil, fighting to stay in place, her thoughts torn between the threat Jasper posed and the relief Bella's blood would offer. Jasper leaned in closer, almost daring her to make a move. He did not like her here one bit and was eager for the chance to eliminate the threat she posed.

Carlisle must have seen this too because he swiftly ran to Jasper's side, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Have you changed your mind, young one?" he asked. "We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself."

She glared at me, perplexed by my proximity to Bella. "How can you stand it?" she asked. I was almost certain she was speaking directly to me. "I_ want_ her." _No, not want…need…I need to have her. She's so close._

"You must stand it," Carlisle insisted in a stern tone, but I could hear the apparent sadness. "You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now."

The girl's thoughts turned desperate, though not what I expected. She didn't believe she would survive, that she could hold back her bloodlust, but there was a part of her that didn't want to live when all her friends were gone. She brought her hands up to her head, pulling at her hair as she rocked back and forth. The names of her friends filtered through her thoughts and she struggled to push them away, their memories only escalating her misery.

Bella pressed herself closer to me. "Shouldn't we move away from her?" she asked, her hands pulling on my arm in an attempt to put some distance between herself and the newborn that wanted her.

I shook my head. "We have to stay here. _They_ are coming to the north end of the clearing now." I could barely begin to make out their thoughts as they neared – not nearly as smug as I had anticipated – surprised, perhaps even disappointed. There was not a doubt in my mind that they would be displeased that our family remained intact.

All eyes shifted to the north, awaiting the Volturi's arrival. The tension in the air was thick as my family began closing in together, mates clasping hands, preparing for what was to come. I gripped Bella tightly to me, tensing as we waited to defend ourselves once again, from a far deadlier foe.

_What have we here? Interesting…_ "Hmm," Jane murmured through the haze.

_The dark cloaks._ My eyes shot to the girl cowering on the ground. She knew of the Volturi? The way the newborns in Seattle had hunted, it appeared they gave no credence to the idea of the law, that they should maintain anonymity…_.the dark-cloaked vampires had wanted my creator to succeed in destroying these yellow eyes. _My eyes narrowed as I listened to the girl's thoughts, confirming what I already believed. The Volturi _had_ played a part in all of this._ …four of them, like last time. _

My teeth clenched as I continued to gather evidence of the Volturi's treachery, watching as the girl recalled witnessing the Volturi's meeting with her creator in a small cabin in a field much like this one. I pushed the fury into the pit of my stomach. "Welcome, Jane," I said, biting back the venom that was rising in my throat.

_All still here. Pity. _Jane's calculating gaze scanned those that remained in the clearing, her eyes briefly falling on the newborn.

"I don't understand," Jane said, tilting her head to the side. _Why save this one? Did they create her?_

"She has surrendered," I explained.

"Surrendered?" _Impossible._

"Carlisle gave her the option."

A glint of malevolent delight flashed in Jane's eyes. "There are no options for those who break the rules."

"That's in your hands," Carlisle whispered solemnly. "As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

_Ignorance is no defense. _"That is irrelevant," Jane sneered.

"As you wish," Carlisle bowed his head, defeated.

Jane rolled her shoulders back. "Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him," he replied.

"Of course," she smiled, glancing down at the newborn once more. "It appears that you've done our work for us today…for the most part. Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle."

The newborn's brow furrowed as she struggled to reconcile what she had been told with the truth. The newborns had been lied to, intentionally kept in the dark. Victoria was well aware that her activities were illegal, but why make a spectacle? Was she hoping to enlist the help of the Volturi or was she merely careless in the handling of her little army?

"Eighteen, including this one," Carlisle said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Eighteen?" Jane repeated. _And yet you all survived – even the human. _

"All brand-new," Carlisle added. "They were unskilled."

"All?" Jane hissed. _That means she's still alive. _"Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria," I answered.

"Was?" Jane repeated, catching my usage of the past tense.

I nodded up the mountain where the remains of Victoria and Riley continued to filter up into the sky. Jane's eyes narrowed as she gazed at the billow of purple smoke. _A trick?_ she thought. She turned her head, calculating, tabulating in her head the number based on the quantity of limbs piled in the blazing fire that sat in the center of the clearing.

"This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes," I nodded. "She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty," Jane said. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," I said with smug satisfaction.

My eyes flickered to the girl cowering on the ground, her thoughts surprising me. She was grateful that I had destroyed Riley, thankful that her friend's death had been avenged.

Jane narrowed her eyes and followed my gaze. I cringed, knowing that I had inadvertently drawn Jane's attention to the newborn.

"You there," she sneered. "Your name."

The newborn glared defiantly at Jane, refusing to answer. I winced as I saw the malicious glee in Jane's thoughts just before she unleashed her power on the girl. She screamed out in agony, writhing, the pain blazing through her. I winced, remembering that sensation all too well.

_No, please no…she's just a child_, Esme fretted.

"Your name," Jane demanded, reigning in the fire so the girl could answer.

"Bree," she gasped, then screamed as the pain took hold of her once again. She twisted and thrashed on the ground, her thoughts pleading for death.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," I hissed. "You don't have to do that."

Jane turned her gaze to me, smiling angelically. "Oh, I know," she said matter-of-factly. "Bree?"

Bree cowered, covering her head with her hands.

"Is his story true?" Jane asked her. "Were there twenty of you?"

Her eyes darted frantically as she struggled to focus her thoughts. "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know! Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria – " Jane interrupted. "Did she create you?"

Bree shook her head. "I don't know. Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night…it was so dark, and it hurt! He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe."

_Thank you for the reminder. _ Jane's eyes briefly flashed to mine. "Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here?" she asked.

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." Bree lifted a shaky finger, pointing it at Bella. Bella shifted closer to me in response. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

My body tensed at the thoughts of Bella as some prize to be won – a competition between newborns fighting for her blood.

Jane snickered. "It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part." _So naïve. Such a waste._

I watched Bree intently, more interested in her thoughts than the ones in Jane's twisted mind. Bree had seen Jane before, watched her meet with Victoria. She inferred that one of us must be a mind reader if they were told that their thoughts weren't safe. She glanced between my family members, wondering which of us it was, hoping to enlighten us of the Volturi's sedition. She sat up straighter, a new boldness in her stance.

"I don't know what happened," Bree continued. She recalled the confusion of the battle, the terror of watching her friends being torn apart, the mysterious sounds of the wolves that she assumed were another breed of vampire. "We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away." She gestured to Carlisle. "That one said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane murmured, her voice dripping with false compassion. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

Jane turned to Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"

He nodded. "We split up, too."

Bree's thoughts were taken over by a new awareness, but she was careful not to allow her expression to display the revelation. She had seen my family, all together, fighting the newborns in the clearing. She knew that we had help, that there were others who weren't here now. I was thankful that Aro hadn't decided to come himself – this could be far more deadly for the wolf pack if he had.

_Three against one, but how?_

_ Impressive…better than expected…_

"I can't deny that I'm impressed," Jane admitted.

"Yes," Felix and Demitri murmured behind her.

"I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of an offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?"

Bella shivered in my arms as Jane's gaze fell on her.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," I answered.

"This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," Jane laughed. A sinister smile crept across her face as she gazed at Bella and I could feel the ripples as the air shifted, as Jane focused her gift on Bella. My teeth clenched as I struggled to hold myself in place, to keep from launching myself at Jane. I tightened my arms around Bella, using her to anchor me in place.

"Would you please not do that?" I snarled.

"Just checking," she laughed. "No harm done, apparently." _Pity._

Jane shrugged. "Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd. We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here."

I caught a brief smile on Bree's lips as she realized that I was the one who could read minds. She was pleased that we were no longer ignorant of Jane's lies.

"Yes," Jane shrugged. "Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?" _A pity indeed. Aro had such hopes. Now, time to tie up the loose ends._

Jane turned to Bree with a look of distain. Bree looked up at her, sensing that her time had come to an end, but pleased that she was able to make a difference, that she had the opportunity to repay me for avenging her friend. Her eyes flickered to mine. _Thanks_, she thought. I nodded sadly.

"Felix?" Jane murmured.

_My pleasure_, Felix took a step forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Wait," I said, feeling the urgent need to intercede on the girl's behalf. Ignorance wasn't a crime. She was a victim of her circumstances. I turned to Carlisle. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded, looking pleadingly to Jane. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

_It's no wonder Carlisle wasn't cut out for life in Volterra. Aro told me, but I never believed… _Jane scoffed. "We don't make exceptions," she said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…" her eyes flickered to Bella once more, a smile curving at the corners of her lips. "Caius will be _so_ interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

_Still human? _

"The date is set," Alice interjected. "Perhaps we'll come visit you in a few months."

Jane's eyes tightened as her smile fell. She turned to Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle – I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again…"

Bree sighed, resigned to her fate. Her eyes flickered to mine once more as she relayed the face of her friend, an odd vampire with a fascinating ability, wondering if we would encounter him one day. _Be nice to him, please_, she thought.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane waved her hand dismissively before turning to walk away. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," I whispered, leaning close to Bella's ear, but keeping my eyes on Bree. At the same moment, they both closed their eyes. I squeezed Bella to me as I watched with pity the poor girl who would suffer for Victoria's mistakes. I closed my eyes, thankful that she wouldn't have the opportunity to destroy any more lives ever again.

My family stood motionless, silently mourning the fate of the girl who had the misfortune of being caught up in Victoria's game. Carlisle whimpered softly as the loud cracking sounds filled the air.

I rubbed Bella's shoulders, wishing I could shield her from this, from seeing the nature of my kind. There was so much I couldn't protect her from.

"Come," Jane said as she began walking back in the direction they came. Felix, Demitri, and Alec followed obediently.

_Until next time,_ Felix thought as he glanced back at me. And then, just as swiftly as they appeared, they were gone.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have to admit that I was starting to feel a little burned out after the pace I was keeping just before the movie. So, I took a much needed break from writing and enjoyed taking some time to watch Eclipse and spend some time with my family. I hope everyone else had a good time - I always find it interesting to see what they add into the movie that isn't in the book - always curious if was able to accurately depict something.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, PM's, and tweets from everyone checking in on me. And thanks to my beta, Nellybear85, who continues to help me like a trooper, even at 9 months pregnant!**


	35. Chapter 34: Broken

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 34

Broken

Tiny particles of ash floated on the air. A subdued sense of relief fell upon us, like the blanket of dust that covered the field as the remains of the destroyed newborns drifted back down to earth.

_It's over._

_ Thank heavens,_ Esme thought as she nestled herself in the safety of Carlisle's embrace. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and rested his chin on her head as he breathed his own sigh of relief.

I drew Bella closer to me, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. She gripped my shirt in her hands, burrowing her face in my chest as she fought to control her breathing.

My eyes scanned the field, the members of my family, standing in pairs, comforting one another, thankful that our family had survived both the battle with the newborns and the encounter with the Volturi intact and relatively unscathed.

Bella trembled in my arms and I squeezed her reassuringly. "We should go," I whispered to her. She gazed up at me, nodding in agreement. I was desperate to take her away from this field, from this place of destruction and death.

I looked up and Carlisle's eyes met mine. _I need to get to Jacob quickly,_ he thought. _The wolves heal so rapidly that it's likely the fractures have already begun to repair themselves and I'm afraid they may not set properly._

"Let's go home," I whispered to Bella, pulling her up in my arms. She wrapped her thin arms around my neck and tucked her head down under my chin.

"Someone will need to stay behind to…clean up," I murmured.

"We'll stay," Emmett offered and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay as well," Jasper nodded. Alice leaned into him, concern etching her face. In her thoughts and in Jasper's, I could see that today's events had affected him much more than the rest of the family. His face was drawn and he seemed to have aged over the course of the day, weary of the struggle between who he is and who he once was. The battle with the newborns dredged up painful memories that he had long since buried in his subconscious. And now, they had risen to the surface, fresh as the wounds on his arms, though exponentially more painful.

"Alice," I asked, watching my sister warily. "Will you come with us?"

She hesitated, glancing between Jasper and myself. She turned to Jasper, placing her palm against his cheek and stared into his eyes. "You're not him," she whispered. "You are a good man. Never forget that."

He nodded slightly, leaning his head into her hand and closing his eyes as he struggled to hold back his emotions, everyone's emotions. He slowly opened his eyes, leaning down until his forehead rested on hers.

"Will you be okay?" she breathed.

"Yes," he whispered before lifting his head and gesturing that she should go with us. She leaned up on her toes to press her lips to his before turning to me.

With one final nod to Carlisle, I began running back to the house with Bella in my arms. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice followed closely behind. I could feel the tension lessen with each step, with each mile of distance we put between ourselves and the battlefield.

Carlisle dashed past me as we stepped over the threshold and into the house. I set Bella down on her feet and she wavered slightly, still overcome by the day's events. A moment later, Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a black bag tucked under his arm.

"I'm coming with you," Bella asserted, taking a step toward Carlisle.

"Bella, you can't," Alice interjected.

Bella stared at Alice for a moment. "Why not?"

"Because your father hasn't reappeared yet and if you want to maintain your alibi, you need to wait until he leaves Billy's house."

"I don't care," she shook her head. "Jacob needs me." Bella crossed her arms and looked pleadingly to me.

"Alice is right," I whispered, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but she shirked away from me. I looked to Carlisle, feeling utterly helpless. I understood that Bella wanted to be there for Jacob, that she felt the need to comfort him.

_I could use your help, Edward,_ Carlisle thought. _You could listen to Jacob's mind, relay his level of pain, give me a more accurate picture of how he's coping with his injuries._

I nodded, turning to Bella. I reached out, grasping her chin between my fingers and coaxing her to look at me. "Please, Bella, stay here with Alice and Esme. I will go with Carlisle and call you the moment Charlie leaves."

She furrowed her brow, uneasy with the thought of sending me to Jacob in her stead. "I'll watch over him for you," I promised, managing a small smile. "I owe him that much."

She exhaled and nodded, conceding defeat. I stared intently into her eyes, making absolutely certain that she understood the sincerity of my words. I couldn't harm Jacob. I would never hurt her like that.

"Edward," Carlisle broke the silence. "We need to go."

I nodded, kissing Bella swiftly on the lips before following Carlisle into the garage. He had already run past me, the engine of the Mercedes roaring to life as I climbed into the car. Before my door had shut completely, the car jolted forward onto the damp asphalt in a direction it rarely took.

We drove in relative silence, if you could consider the discordant stream of thoughts coming from Carlisle's mind to be silent. He was deeply concerned for Jacob's welfare, but his thoughts were overshadowed by deep-rooted fears about crossing that invisible boundary line into the Quileute's territory. He had held steadfast to the treaty he forged with Ephriam for so long that he was struggling with the creation of this new, perhaps temporary, understanding with the wolf pack.

I watched from the corner of my eye, his body tensing as we crossed the line into the pack's territory. He glanced warily in my direction and I smiled reassuringly. He blew out a slow breath as we rounded the corner, the first houses of La Push approaching in the distance.

The scent of the wolves permeated the air. Before long, the thoughts of the pack began filtering into my mind and I was surprised to find that Jacob's screams could be heard at such a distance. I grimaced as I listened to his excruciating tirade. I was grateful that Bella had remained at the house. She didn't need to hear this, to endure his pain.

The tires screeched to a halt as Carlisle parked the Mercedes in front of the Black's home. Sam and Paul waited in the doorway, watching cautiously as we rose from the car. Carlisle reached into the back seat, taking hold of his medical bag, before beginning to close the short distance to the house.

In the split second it took for him to step out of the car, I watched in fascination as his entire demeanor changed. He was no longer the vampire, the patriarch defending his family. No, in that instant, he was the doctor, the concerned town physician intent on treating an injured patient. To the untrained eye, the shift was subtle, almost imperceptible, but I could see his change in stature, the shift in demeanor, the way he slowed his movements to appear more human. He was truly skilled in the art of concealment. I could only hope that in three-hundred year's time, I would be just as comfortable seamlessly transitioning from one persona to the next.

Sam's face was taut as he watched us approach. He was struggling with this new arrangement nearly as badly as Carlisle. Trust was something they were not accustomed to harboring when it came to our kind and, even after battling together, he was still wary of our presence.

"How is he?" Carlisle asked in a timid voice.

"How do you think?" Paul sneered as another scream from Jacob seemed to answer Carlisle's question.

"Paul," Sam reproved, glaring at his pack mate. "We're glad you're here, Dr. Cullen. Aren't we, Paul?"

"Yes," Paul nodded grudgingly. Sam moved aside for us to enter the house, but Paul hesitated for a moment until Sam's glower forced him to relent.

The small house was full to the brim, every corner filled with concerned faces. I briefly locked eyes with Charlie who stood off to the side next to Sue Clearwater, seemingly out of place. He smiled weakly at me, his thoughts clouded in concern for what he considered to be the closest thing he had to a son.

"Where is he?" Carlisle asked.

Embry stepped forward, ushering us back to a small room which I presumed to be Jacob's bedroom. Billy sat at Jacob's side, watching helplessly as his son writhed in agony. Jacob's face was contorted in pain, a sheen of perspiration covering his bare skin. His pallor was alarming, a stark contrast to his normally deep russet skin. Billy lifted his eyes as we walked into the room and relief washed over him. _Thank God he's here,_ he thought.

Carlisle wasted no time going to Jacob's side and beginning his assessment. _I'm going to need your help,_ he thought, glancing briefly in my direction. I walked to the foot of the bed, listening intently to Jacob's thoughts, ready to give Carlisle any information he needed. I flinched as I linked my mind to Jacob's, sharing in his pain once more.

I turned slightly as I heard Seth's thoughts behind me. He stood, leaning against the doorway. He smiled feebly when our eyes met. Since arriving, I had gathered bits and pieces of what had occurred after Jacob was carried from the battlefield, but Seth began to show me in his thoughts everything that he had seen.

The pack, in their human forms, had carried Jacob from the field as carefully as they could. They were midway to the house when Seth caught up to them. Jacob howled and groaned in pain as they carried him through the forest, all the while Sam was speaking evenly to him, attempting to calm him enough so that he could phase back into his human form.

Seth relayed the looks on the faces of Billy, Sue, and Charlie when he walked through the door. Seth, followed by Leah, Quil, Embry, and Sam, crowded into the tiny front room and stood aside as Paul and Jared carried Jacob to the bedroom without pause. Billy was frantic with worry and the pack moved aside so Charlie could wheel Billy into Jacob's bedroom to see his son.

Seth recalled the tense silence that fell over the house as they waited for Carlisle to arrive and the relief they felt when we finally appeared.

_It's as I feared_, Carlisle thought, pursing his lips. _The bones have already begun to fuse and they're not aligned properly. I have no choice but to re-break them to set them properly._

I turned to Jacob's father. "Billy, perhaps it would be best if you stepped outside."

His eyes widened and he sucked in a shallow breath. Carlisle stood and hesitated before placing a calming hand on Billy's shoulder. "His right arm and right leg are broken. It will take some time for me to set his fractures and I would like to give him some morphine for the pain. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Anything you need to do," Billy nodded weakly.

"Seth," I said, gesturing to Billy. He nodded in understanding and immediately moved behind Billy to wheel him into the next room. "Don't worry, sir. Jacob is in good hands," I assured Billy as he rolled past me.

"Thank you," he whispered as he reached out to grasp my hand. I was surprised at the sudden contact and more surprised that Billy's countenance didn't change when we touched. Regardless of our nature, he seemed genuinely grateful that we were there to help his son.

I nodded and shut the door behind them as they left.

"Jacob, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked as he pulled the blankets away that were covering Jacob so that he had room to work.

Jacob nodded feebly as he struggled to focus on Carlisle's words. "Jacob, due to your accelerated healing, the bones have already begun to fuse back together, but they are not aligned properly. I have no choice but to re-break them in order to set them correctly. I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain. You don't have to speak. If you feel pain, Edward will hear it in your thoughts."

Jacob squinted against the harsh light, his eyes reaching mine for the briefest moment, and nodded before slumping back down against his pillow. He flinched at the cool touch of Carlisle's hands as he placed an IV in his left arm. Then Carlisle began filling a syringe with a dose of morphine and carefully administered the drug to Jacob.

_This is where I will need your help, Edward_, he thought. _Keep a close watch on his level of pain. I'm not certain how much morphine he will need._

I knelt beside Jacob's bed and listened to his thoughts as Carlisle began pulling braces, tapes, and bandages out of his bag to set Jacob's fractures. I could feel the pain lessening in Jacob's mind, but the decrease in his level of pain was grossly disproportionate to the amount of morphine he had been given.

"Carlisle, you're going to need to give him a higher dose. With his elevated core body temperature, he's going to burn off the morphine much more quickly than a human."

Carlisle pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "It would be best if he were unconscious for the procedure."

"It would be my pleasure," I smiled wryly as I cracked my knuckles.

Carlisle shot me a disapproving look, but otherwise ignored my brief attempt at levity. "I'm going to up the dosage, but I need you to tell me the moment he begins to awaken or feels any pain."

"Of course," I nodded, watching as Carlisle prepared to administer another heavy dose of morphine. _Perhaps the same dosage I gave to Emmett. _

Jacob's movements slowly began to still and his eyelids drooped until his body gave over to the sedative affects of the drugs. I nodded to Carlisle, indicating that Jacob was indeed unconscious and it was okay for him to proceed.

Carlisle was visibly nervous as he began to work. Unlike with his human patients, he worked more swiftly as he endeavored to finish his work before the effects of the morphine could wear off again. I reached over and grasped Jacob's left hand in mine, hoping that even in his unconscious state, he would be comforted knowing that he was not alone.

I flinched at the snapping sounds as Carlisle proceeded to break Jacob's bones. Rushing not only against the fast burning morphine, but Jacob's own rapid healing, Carlisle quickly set each break with a temporary brace. _He heals much too quickly for plaster. Braces and bandages…much more practical_, he thought as he worked.

I watched as Jacob's unconscious mind began to dream. Much like his dreams in the tent, Bella took center stage in his thoughts, but this dream was unlike the others. They were standing on the beach, hands clasped together. He reached up as a silent tear cascaded down her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he smiled, "but you're not mine."

The next instant, an image of me appeared on her other side, reaching out for her. She grasped my hand, but refused to let go of Jacob's. "Bella, come," my image urged her.

"But I can't leave him," she murmured. "He's my best friend."

"You don't have to choose," Jacob encouraged her. "I love you enough not to make you choose. I'll always be here for you."

The world of the dream slowly began to melt away, brilliant red light beginning to invade where the images of the dream once were.

"Carlisle," I whispered urgently, "the morphine is beginning to wear off again."

Carlisle sighed, shaking his head, and proceeded to administer yet another dose. "I'm almost finished, but I think it would be beneficial to his healing if he remained sedated, at least for a short while."

I nodded and continued to watch Jacob's face for any signs of distress. He looked almost peaceful in his unconscious state, not at all how he normally appeared to me. I wondered to myself if his dream was indicative of his true feelings, if he would be willing to accept me, to accept Bella's choice.

I had made it known on more than one occasion that I loved Bella enough to allow her to choose her own path in life, that I loved her too much to force her to choose between her two loves. For all our differences, our love for Bella was the one shared commonality between us. Perhaps it could unite us in friendship. I smiled to myself at the unlikely turn of events, finding it difficult to imagine that this boy I had for so long considered my enemy could become a friend. Only time would tell, but it was comforting to know that he was finally realizing that he couldn't force her into a decision, that it wasn't fair to her.

The sheet fluttered in the air, again covering Jacob's bare skin. "There," Carlisle smiled as he straightened up and began returning the equipment to his bag. "Edward, why don't you tell his father that he can come in now?"

I nodded and rose, reaching for the door. I had been so focused on Jacob that I hadn't thought to listen to the thoughts of the pack just outside the door. A collective gasp sounded as the door opened and I peered out of the small room. The tension was palpable and all eyes were on me as I emerged.

"Mr. Black, you can see your son now."

He took a deep breath and looked to Charlie who jumped up from his seat and began wheeling Billy back through the hallway to Jacob's room. I resumed my seat on the other side of Jacob's bed, continuing to listen for indications of pain, and watched as Billy came to sit beside his son.

Charlie stood off to the side with his hands awkwardly shoved in his pockets. Billy reached beneath the sheet and found Jacob's hand, clasping it in his own. He squeezed his eyes shut as a silent tear slipped down his cheek. He looked up as Carlisle handed a handkerchief to him and he smiled in thanks.

"Your son's going to be just fine," Carlisle assured him.

Billy reached out, offering his hand in gratitude. Carlisle was taken aback, but smiled warmly as he reached out to shake Billy's hand. "Thank you so much," Billy said. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Carlisle smiled. "It would be to Jacob's benefit not to move him. I will be more than happy to return to ensure that he's healing properly."

"Thank you," Billy whispered, his voice wavering as he turned back to his son.

_I'm going to explain to Sam_, Carlisle thought as he began walking toward the door. _I need for Sam to allow me to continue to treat Jacob until he is completely healed and forbid Jacob from phasing until I am sure the bones have completely set._ I nodded as he disappeared from sight, and returned my attention to Jacob.

Charlie moved to Billy's side, placing a warm hand on his shoulder and gripping it tightly. His eyes flickered to mine briefly and he managed a small smile. _Impressive. I assumed Edward and Jacob hated each other, but Edward looks like he's lost a brother. Maybe he's not such a bad guy. Even Jake seems to think so…_ I saw the brief memory in Charlie's mind of Jacob saying, 'Bet you're glad she loves Cullen instead of me today, huh, Charlie?'

It wasn't long before Charlie's natural instincts began to kick in, shifting from the concerned friend to the dutiful police chief. _No scratches. No road rash. It doesn't add up. _

I wondered to myself if the wolves had even considered fabricating any evidence of a crash to corroborate their story. I made a mental note to do just that in the event that Chief Swan decided to investigate, although, I wondered if he would choose to ignore the falsehood as he often did with Bella. He seemed more comfortable accepting her stories and living in ignorant bliss than struggling to deal with the truth he wasn't willing to face.

Time passed at an excruciatingly slow pace, Carlisle entering the room at regular intervals to check Jacob's vital signs and administer more pain medication. Before long, Charlie began checking his watch and excused himself, explaining to Billy that Bella was due to arrive home in a short while and he wanted to be there, to break the news of Jacob's misfortune to her.

The moment his car pulled away, I retrieved my phone and began to dial. Bella picked up on the first ring.

"Edward?" she breathed.

"Your father's gone now," I said. "It's safe for you to come and see him."

"Is he…?"

"He's going to be just fine, Bella. You don't have much time."

"I'm on my way."

I closed the phone and returned it to my pocket. Before much time at all had passed, I could hear Bella's truck rumbling to a stop outside the house. Her heart was beating a staccato rhythm and I listened as she jogged into the house and straight to Jacob's bedroom.

I looked up to see her standing in the doorway, frozen on the spot. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene and her breathing hitched. Carlisle walked up behind her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She slumped against him and he squeezed her reassuringly.

"He's going to be fine, Bella. It looks worse than it is. He's healing very quickly, much too quick for plaster. He'll be back to himself in no time," Carlisle smiled.

I lifted a hand, gesturing for Bella to come to Jacob's side. She hesitated, pausing to wrap her arms around Billy's neck. He reached up, patting her back softly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

She walked around the bed and I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her lightly on the forehead. She reached out, taking Jacob's hand in hers and ran her thumb lightly over his knuckles. Another tear slipped down her cheek and I reached up to wipe it away with the back of my hand.

She smiled weakly and reached for my hand. She held my hand in her left and Jacob's in her right, her two loves, connected in a way that, as unusual as it may be, just seemed right. She loved us both and there was no reason why she should have to choose. If she kept her word and married me, there was no reason why Jacob couldn't still be a part of her life, as long as he was just as willing to accept the decisions she made. I was struck by the glaring similarity to Jacob's dream.

But watching her in this moment, seeing the grief on her face, I couldn't help but wonder if she was making the wrong decision. He could give her so much that I couldn't. I loved her with every fiber of my being, there was no denying that, but there was a part of me that struggled with her feelings for him. Perhaps it was the jealousy rearing its ugly head again, but there was a small part of me that envied the way she looked at him. And another small part of me wondered if it would be better if I let her go.

My heart broke at the thought and I couldn't imagine that I would even be able to give her up, but what if that was the right thing to do? She so clearly loved Jacob and he was so right for her in ways that I could never be. Who was I to deny her that relationship? But I wouldn't make that mistake again. I wouldn't choose for her.

We sat in silence and I watched helplessly as an endless supply of quiet tears flowed from her eyes. A moment later, the phone in my pocket began to vibrate and I brought it up to my ear.

"Edward," Alice said, "it's time for Bella to leave."

I cast a furtive glance at Bella, her brow furrowing as she tried to determine who I was speaking to.

_Alice_, I mouthed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Jacob.

"She just got here, Alice," I whispered.

"It doesn't matter. Charlie will be expecting her soon and we need to keep her alibi intact. I've already acquired all the evidence she'll need, but she needs to collect it and go home before Charlie can become suspicious."

I nodded, squeezing Bella's hand. "I'll tell her," I muttered before closing the phone. Bella looked up at me, her eyes wary. She knew why Alice was calling and, although I knew Bella needed to be there for her friend, she also needed to keep up pretenses for her father's sake. Now was not the time to get sloppy and tip him off to the fact that she had been less than honest about her activities this week.

"Alice said that it's time for you to go," I whispered.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, as though she was fighting the urge to argue, but she nodded in surrender, resigned to the fact that she had no choice in the matter. As much as it pained her to leave her friend, she realized that it was a necessary sacrifice.

She lifted Jacob's hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles before laying his hand back down on the bed. I fought to control my emotions. I felt like I was an outsider intruding on a tender moment, like I didn't belong.

"I'll be back," Bella whispered before standing to leave. I stood with her and wrapped an arm around her as I ushered her toward the door. She hesitated; looking back at Jacob's sleeping form. What I wouldn't give to see into her mind at this moment! I often wondered if it was a cruel twist of fate that I would fall in love with the one mind in the world that was silent to me.

She walked slowly, struggling with each step and she smiled faintly at the pack members who still sat waiting in the front room of Billy's house. I walked with her outside. A light mist rained down, covering us with a sheen of tiny water droplets. I reached for the door handle and opened the driver's side door for her.

Bella reached in front of her, bracing her hands on either side of the door's opening and slumped slightly. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the door frame and her body shuddered as a whimper escaped her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to my chest, and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. She sank into my embrace and I held her as she sobbed quietly.

"He's going to be fine," I assured her.

"I know," she murmured softly. "It's just…"

"I understand," I whispered.

We stood for another moment as she regained her composure. She climbed into the truck and I closed the door as she pulled the seatbelt across her waist. She slumped back into the seat and gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

"Can you drive?" I asked, concerned about her navigating the wet roads in her emotional state.

"I'll be fine," she whispered.

I reached in the open window, raking my knuckles across her damp cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into my touch. "I'll watch over him," I promised.

She nodded once more before starting the engine. She smiled softly and I removed my hand as she put the truck into gear and began driving away. I stood in the rain, watching the gleam of her taillights disappear in the distance.

Was she making the right decision? Was I making the right decision not to interfere? I ran my fingers through my unruly hair, pushing my thoughts aside. There would be time to sort all of that out later.

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting – we took a much-needed family vacation last week and, although I took my copy of Eclipse and my laptop with me, my 3-yr-old made it nearly impossible to write. I understand that sometimes it's difficult to wait, but I ask for your patience. As much as I would love to do nothing but write, I am a busy wife and mom with a demanding full-time job. **

**Thanks to everyone for your support and for those of you who checked up on me in the interim. Thanks to NellyBear85 who is now a proud mommy of a beautiful baby boy. And special thanks to misticbutterfly for helping me hash out a few details about this chapter.**


	36. Chapter 35: Ache

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 35

Ache

I don't know how long I stood there, gazing at the space where Bella's truck had sat. I couldn't reconcile the emotions brewing in the pit of my stomach. What was the right thing to do? Should I do anything at all? I cringed, thinking back on the last time I had attempted to make a decision for Bella rather than allowing her to choose for herself.

A strong hand gripped my shoulder and I angled my head to see Seth standing beside me. He quirked an eyebrow at me, his thoughts curious as to why I was standing in the afternoon mist staring out at nothing.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair again. "It's been a long day."

"You can say that again," he exhaled, reaching up to rub his arm. The battle with Riley had taken its toll on Seth as well, a yellowish bruise covered most of his upper arm, but he seemed to be taking it in stride. We stood in companionable silence as I listened to the thoughts and hushed whispers emanating from within the house.

My thoughts drifted to Charlie and his intentions to investigate the story of Jacob's motorcycle accident. He was already harboring suspicions that the story he had been told was not entirely truthful, but for his own safety, it was best that he didn't ask questions. The Volturi were already keeping a close watch on Bella. I couldn't bear it, and neither could she, if her father were to be put in danger as well.

"Where does Jacob store his tools? Where does he repair his car?" I asked, turning to Seth.

_Taking up a new hobby? _He arched an eyebrow and thrust his thumb out behind him, gesturing to the small construction behind the house, a poor excuse for a garage. "What for?" he asked.

"The pack told Chief Swan that Jacob was in a motorcycle accident, but there's no evidence to corroborate that story. If Jacob has spare parts lying around, we could use those to fabricate a reasonable impression of one – at least enough to satisfy Charlie's concerns."

"I didn't think of that," Seth murmured, scratching his head. "Jake's always tinkering in that garage. There's bound to be something you can use."

I nodded, turning to inspect the crude garage's contents. I peered into the tiny enclosed space and wrinkled my nose at the pungent smell of wolf and motor oil. A makeshift workbench stood along one wall, tools spilling haphazardly out of an open toolbox. A few mechanical parts lay scattered around, seemingly out of place.

Two motorcycles stood to one side. I smirked as the errant thought entered my mind for the briefest of moments – if Jacob claimed to have wrecked his motorcycle, why not do just that? I felt a disturbing amount of glee at the idea of destroying Jacob's motorcycle, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was unnecessary and, although it would make me feel tremendously satisfied to see his motorcycle lying in a twisted heap at the side of the road, Bella would be upset and may assume I destroyed the bike out of spite. She wouldn't be entirely incorrect in that assumption.

I turned around, taking in the surroundings, trying to imagine Bella in this space, to envision the days she had spent in here with Jacob as they rebuilt their bikes together. I shook my head at the memory, at the absurdity of her reasoning behind embarking on such a dangerous project in the first place. It seemed so out of character for her to be in a place like this – cold and dingy, devoid of femininity or anything that I had come to associate with her personality. She should be surrounded by flowers and books, by comfortable quilts and cracking fires and music - not oil, engine parts, and harsh halogen lights.

I grimaced, shoving the thoughts aside, and instead focusing on the task at hand. I resisted the urge to pick up the motorcycle and instead walked along the low counter, fingering the parts that lay there, wishing Rosalie was here to tell me what I was looking at. Several grease encrusted pieces sat in a small pile. I hoped that they were damaged or otherwise useless and that Jacob wouldn't miss them. I gathered them in my hands and continued to scour the area. A lone bulb sat at one end of the counter and I snatched that as well.

I glanced at the contents in my arms and surmised that, given an appropriate amount of force to break up what I had into smaller parts, scattered about, they would produce a reasonable facsimile of the remains of a motorcycle accident. The only missing piece that would complete the picture was the telltale rubber markings that Jacob's skidding tires would have left on the asphalt. Several worn tires were piled up in a corner at the rear of the shed. I scooped one up and slung it over my shoulder.

Pleased with my findings, I strolled out of the shed and lay the parts at the base of a nearby tree. I brushed my palms on the legs of my jeans, removing the grime they had collected and began walking back toward the house. After the turmoil of the day, I didn't need to subject my father to any more worry, which my sudden disappearance would likely cause.

Voices hushed as I crossed the threshold into the house. More concerned friends had arrived, all worried for Jacob. Sam huddled against the wall, cradling Emily in his arms, placing soft kisses along her hairline. The other pack members sat around the small space, their thoughts radiating discomfort at my close proximity and the casual nature of mine and Carlisle's presence in the house. It didn't matter that we had proved our friendship time and again; our very nature set them on edge.

I smiled softly and nodded to Sam. He nodded in return and I turned back to Jacob's bedroom, following the sound of Carlisle's thoughts. I stopped mid-step, hesitating in the hallway as I heard Carlisle speaking softly to Jacob. He was awake. I raked my hand through my hair, uncertain if I should enter, if my presence would make him uncomfortable.

I paused just outside the door, listening to Carlisle's soothing voice as he explained in vague terms exactly what he had done to Jacob – enough so that Jacob understood the severity of his injuries, but not enough to cause undue distress. I took a step forward, peering into the room. Carlisle was perched at Jacob's head, whispering softly and Billy maintained his post at Jacob's side. It was no wonder the pack waited in the front room of the house, the tiny room was crowded with only the few people standing in it.

I took another step forward, just inside the room and the floorboard under my foot creaked, alerting them to my presence. Three sets of eyes snapped to me, but the ones mine were focused on belonged to the injured man lying in the bed. Jacob's eyes locked with mine for what must have been seconds, but seemed like an eternity.

His thoughts were scattered, uncertain, but one thought overshadowed all the others – no matter what happened to me or to him, he wanted Bella to be happy. I think he knew in his heart that he had lost the battle for her affection and, although he knew she loved him, he also knew that it wasn't enough. He would continue to wait for her and would remain her friend, but he wasn't willing to fight any longer. Perhaps his dream was more telling than I dared to hope.

His eyes probed mine, searching for the spark, the thing that set me apart from him, what Bella found in me that she didn't find in him. He didn't understand it, but he had come to accept it. _Take care of her_, he thought. _If you don't…_

I nodded in understanding. He winced, whether from his broken bones or his breaking heart, I couldn't be sure, and squeezed his eyes shut as he turned his head, effectively ending our nonverbal communication.

"Carlisle," I whispered. "Can I have a moment?"

He looked up. _Certainly_, he thought as he skirted around Jacob's bed to meet me in the doorway. I leaned in close, speaking rapidly into Carlisle's ear. "I'm leaving. Bella will return soon and I…"

"I know," Carlisle nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure what would transpire when Bella returned and saw that Jacob was awake. I felt, in my heart, that she would prefer to have some time alone with her friend, without her anxious fiancé hovering over her shoulder. And if she happened to choose him, well, I didn't think I wanted to be present for that possibility either.

"I heard in Charlie's mind that he may investigate the story that he was told about Jacob's accident. I'm going to the site to fabricate the evidence necessary to corroborate that story."

"I think that's a good idea," Carlisle smiled. "You should call your brothers. I'm sure they would be happy to assist."

"I'll think about it," I nodded. "I'll just…" I trailed off, gesturing to the hallway behind me.

"I'll call you if there's any change," he said. "You do what you need to do now to keep Charlie safe. I dislike having to lie to him, but it's for his own protection."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I murmured before turning and walking out the door. Seth waved goodbye as I bent down to gather the car parts and began sprinting toward the location I had seen in the minds of the pack.

Within moments, I came to a stop at the edge of the road. I glanced in either direction, surveying the site. It was a hairpin turn, a sharp curve in the road, and I could easily see why they had chosen this spot. I imagined that Charlie had seen his share of accidents on this particular stretch of road.

I knelt down, setting the parts at my feet, and set to work. Keeping a keen ear for oncoming vehicles, I paced out into the middle of the road, envisioning exactly how Jacob's accident may have looked had it actually occurred. I could visualize it – Jacob on his motorcycle, travelling at dangerous speeds, careening around the corner and losing control, his bike skidding at an odd angle out from under him, tossing him to the ground.

I took several long strides and bent down, placing my palm on the damp asphalt. I slowly trailed two fingers along the rough surface, my fingertips easily penetrating, leaving long, deep gashes in the smooth blacktop. I repeated the motion further down, creating the illusion that a motorcycle pedal or perhaps a kickstand had scored the surface of the road as it was propelled across it.

I rolled up my sleeve and picked up the tire, placing it on my forearm. With my arm parallel to the ground, I placed my other hand on the tire, whirling it around my arm in a blur. I leaned my elbow down, the spinning tire making a screeching sound as it came into contact with the road's surface. I continued to roll it, leaving a dark pattern of rubber on the asphalt.

I stood and admired my handiwork as I strolled over to the pile of parts lying on the roadside. I picked up the first grimy piece of machinery and began meticulously picking it apart with my fingers, leaving it in a pile of unidentifiable metal bits – pieces that could have come from any vehicle, but would hopefully satisfy Charlie's curiosity. I continued my actions with the remaining parts and began scattering them along the road, fanning them out in a starburst pattern, as the parts would have fallen if Jacob's bike had indeed impacted and skidded across the road.

Finally, I picked up the bulb and pressed it between my palms, careful not to reduce it to powder. I opened my hand and tossed the fragments of glass among the other debris that now littered the road.

I crossed my arms, kicking tiny bits of metal with my feet, scattering them even more to add a level of chaos to an otherwise orderly pattern. I glanced at my watch and wondered what Bella could be doing. Was she home with her father? Was she on her way to see Jacob?

The thoughts from an oncoming car filtered into my mind and I stepped off to the side, shielding myself behind the trunk of a large evergreen. I leaned my head back, listening to the thoughts of the passengers as they passed, pleased that they seemed to think my imitation of an accident was relatively believable.

I closed my eyes as they drove away, feeling my nerves increase as I found myself suddenly with nothing left to do but wait. I wouldn't go to Bella yet. I would allow her time to deal with her emotions, time to speak to her friend…time to come back to me. I wasn't in the mood to face my family, not quite yet, so I made up my mind to go to the one place I could find peace, the one place that was just ours – our meadow.

I sprinted through the forest, the path to the meadow so engrained in my soul that I could feel it towing me closer with each step. Just like the magnetism that seemed to draw me to Bella, there was something about the meadow that pulled me in, something magical that I couldn't resist.

The trees gave way and I found myself surrounded by sunlight and wildflowers. Tiny shimmers of light danced across the fragrant blooms as the sun glinted off my skin. I smiled to myself, remembering the first time I brought Bella to this place, the first time she saw me for what I truly was. It was the first and only time I had exposed my true nature to a human without the intent of killing them and there weren't words sufficient to describe the emotions I had felt when I found that she accepted me.

I lowered myself to the ground, stretching out my legs and leaning back, folding my arms behind my head. I squinted against the sun's rays as they peeked through the thick clouds that moved across the sky.

I turned my head to the side and envisioned Bella lying beside me, a small smile on her lips. She loved this place as much as I did. She had been captured by its magic as well. We had spent countless afternoons lying among the flowers, enjoying the soothing calm that the meadow seemed to bring.

My eyes closed as I imagined her curled beside me, her fingers absently tracing patterns on my chest. I tried not to think about what she could be doing in this moment. I tried to push away the dark thoughts that were pressing at me from all sides – thoughts that stuck fear in me, thoughts that could break my heart.

I squeezed my eyes more tightly as the pressure began to build, the images of Bella with Jacob beginning to solidify. I winced as the dam broke and the deluge began. Terrible thoughts of my life without her began swirling in my mind, drowning out all the happy visions that I was trying so desperately to hold on to.

Why did I allow my mind to do this to me? Why couldn't I hold onto the precious beliefs, the trust in our love? It seemed that no matter how close we were, no matter how much she assured me of her love, I was always waiting for what I believed to be the inevitable – that she would realize that she could do better. I knew it was true. I had told her as much.

How could she love a monster? How could she want to spend her life with a killer, someone who had taken life? How could she want to be a participant, to sell her soul for the same empty existence?

My teeth snapped together as I fought back the feelings. I was never more thankful that I was the one who could see into other's minds. I couldn't bear it if another of my family could hear my thoughts, could see how I loathed what I was. Carlisle would be ashamed and he would tell me that I was wrong, that I was better.

No, I couldn't allow my own disillusion to take away from the love that Bella and I shared. I wouldn't allow myself to drown in the mire of my own dark thoughts. I began to hum. Bella's song, the one I had hummed on countless occasions to soothe Bella's nerves, was now the melody that would soothe my own. The harmony weaved its way through my thoughts, creating order where there was discord, fighting its way through the darkness so the light could shine once more.

The lullaby, much like the meadow, wove its magic in my heart and chased away the sadness that had encroached upon me. I saw Bella's smiling face in my mind; I saw her joy when she had accepted my proposal. I imagined what our wedding would be, how divine Bella would be dressed in white and how fortunate I would feel when I made her mine.

The stirring vibrations of my phone brought me out of my reverie and my eyes opened as I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward."

"Alice, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not exactly…" she hesitated.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows. It always made me nervous when Alice was evasive.

"I think Bella needs you."

"Is she okay? What happened?" I inquired into the phone as I stood and began pacing.

"She's fine, but she's very upset. You should go to her. Comfort her. Be there for her," Alice explained.

"I will, just tell me where she is."

Alice described the location of Bella's truck. She was still in the wolves' territory, but I took it on good faith that our understanding would still be in place, and I went to her without hesitation.

The ancient, red truck idled at the edge of the trees, but Bella was not visible through the windows. I could hear her rapid beating heart, smell the salt from her tears, and hear her sobbing. I stepped quietly up to the car, afraid of startling her. I peered inside and the sight broke my heart.

Bella was slumped across the seat, lying face down with her cheek resting on her crossed arms, her entire body shuddering. I stood there for a moment watching her and I had to bring my hand to my mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to escape. The only other time I could recall seeing her so distraught, in so much pain, was in Charlie's memories of the aftermath of my leaving her. I lay my palm on the truck's hood to stabilize myself as I attempted to reign in my emotions. She needed me and now was not the time for me to break down. I shuddered to think of the possible reasons for her tears, but I had to believe that Alice would have warned me if the outcome would not be in my favor.

Steeling my resolve, I reached out and calmly opened the door. The hinges squealed in protest, but Bella didn't stir. I reached out for her, lifting her into my lap as I climbed into the truck to sit beside her. I cradled her in my arms, holding her as she wept. She gripped my shirt in her hands, staining the cloth with her tears. I rubbed her arms soothingly, rocking her back and forth, hoping that the motion would help to ease her suffering.

Her body quaked, convulsing with each racking sob. I kept my mouth tightly closed with trembling lips, fighting back the urge to cry as she gasped for breath. How could she be in so much pain? What could have happened to cause her so much anguish? I kept reminding myself that Alice would have warned me if she had changed her mind, but I couldn't ignore the small voice that told me she would break my heart.

Was she upset over Jacob's injuries? No, there had to be more than that – she saw him at his absolute worst and her reaction wasn't nearly as dramatic.

Had he said something to upset her? Was he cruel to her? Did he lash out at her for rejecting his advances? No, that couldn't be it either. I saw in his thoughts that he still loved her, that he wanted her to be happy. Or was that merely a show for my benefit – one last attempt to convince me to let down my guard so he could make his move?

Just when I thought the intensity of Bella's sobs had begun to lessen, they came back with a resurgence that shook me to my core. Watching her in such despair was worse than any torture I could imagine – worse than Jane. It felt like a tiny piece of my heart shattered with each tear that fell from her eyes. I felt so inept, so utterly helpless. What could I do to ease her torment?

She pressed her face closer to me, as though she were trying to bury herself in my chest, and I responded by tightening my hold on her, praying that I could hold her together as she fell to pieces in my arms.

"Ch-ch-char…" she gasped between sobs.

"Shh," I soothed. "I'm here. You're safe. I'm here." I stroked her face and placed kisses on the crown of her head.

She shuddered and panted as she struggled to catch her breath. "Ch-ch-charlie," she stammered. "I ne-ed, I n…"

I placed my hands on either side of her trembling face and tilted her head so I could see into her eyes. Her eyes were red, her skin moist and blotchy from crying. She wouldn't look me in the eye and that troubled me deeply. She stared at my chin through damp lashes as I searched her face.

"Are you really ready to go home?" I asked, uncertain that she would want her father to see her like this. She didn't have to go home in this condition. There was still time before Charlie would expect her return.

She nodded her head weakly as she screwed her eyes shut, more tears pouring out as her lids closed. Her grip on my shirt renewed as she tried to pull herself into me again, no doubt in an attempt to hide her face.

"Bella, I don't think…" I began.

"P-p-p-please," she stammered, pressing her cheek to the place where my heart once beat. "I c-c-can't, I c-c…"

"Shh," I cooed in an effort to pacify her. I didn't think her father needed to be subjected to this. What would he think if he saw her in such distress? I rested my chin on the top of her head and began to do the only thing I could think of, I began to hum her lullaby.

Her tremors lessened at the sound of her song, but only to a small degree. She continued to splutter about her father in between bouts of sobbing.

I breathed a heavy sigh, uncertain about taking Bella home while she was still so visibly upset, but unable to deter her insistence. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded her head against my chest.

"Alright, I'll take you home," I promised. I scooted her off my lap to sit beside me and wrapped an arm around her as I put the truck into gear. She nuzzled into the crook of my arm as I maneuvered the vehicle back onto the road and continued toward her house.

I drove at a snail's pace, in no hurry to return Bella to her father in her current state. I could only hope that her tears would lessen in intensity once we reached her home. And I was right. I squeezed her arm reassuringly as we drove the darkening roads. Her sobs turned to cries and turned to sniffles until I could only hear the sounds of her heart and shaky breathing. But the tears never slowed. It was as though they had been set on a continuous drip – like the medication Carlisle administered to Jacob through his IV – the tears continued to flow.

I pulled the truck to a stop in front of her house and shut off the engine. "We're here," I whispered.

She raised her head slowly, reaching up to wipe her face with her hands, attempting to brush away the evidence of her anguish. I reached up a tentative hand and brushed her cheek with my knuckles. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh before she began scooting away from me to open her door.

I climbed out and ran to the other side, opening her door before she could open it herself. I offered her my hand as she gingerly climbed from the car and set her feet on the ground. She faltered and I grabbed her shoulders to stabilize her, afraid her legs may completely give out. She raised her palm, assuring me that she could walk, and I reluctantly let her go.

I followed closely behind as she walked to the door. She paused at the base of the steps, gnawing on her bottom lip. She turned slightly, still unwilling to look in my eyes. "Wait for me upstairs," she muttered.

Reaching out, I pulled her to me. I wanted to bolster her, give her my strength, my courage. I would give anything to stop her tears. She wrapped her arms weakly around me and I squeezed her tighter, pressing my lips to her forehead. I rested my forehead on hers as we stood there in front of her house. After a few moments, she lifted her palms and placed them on my chest, pushing me back away from her.

She gave me a tight smile as she turned and ascended the stairs. I stood, watching as she opened the door, before jogging to the side of the house and leaping into the open bedroom window.

I lowered myself onto her bed and put my head in my hands, running my fingers through my tangled locks. I squeezed my eyes shut and choked back the sob that had been building in my chest. I listened to the brief conversation with her father, gleaning that she had indeed made her choice, breaking Jacob's heart and perhaps her own in the process. I found little solace in my victory.

Bella's footsteps grew louder as she neared and I looked up as the door began to open. She stumbled into the room, her eyes brimming with fresh tears, and she reached out to brace herself on the edge of the bed. She slipped down, crumpling onto the floor, her body giving out on her, no longer able to stand up to the strain. I crossed the room and knelt beside her.

Her brow pinched together and she grimaced as she began to claw at the silver chain on her wrist and the tiny wooden wolf that swayed with the movement. Her fingers shook as she tried to remove the offending object from her arm and the links began to groan and expand as she pulled.

I reached out a hand to still her movements. "No, Bella," I whispered. "It's part of who you are."

She looked up at me through her tears. The pain in her eyes was overwhelming me and I felt a lump forming in my throat. She looked so despondent, so completely empty. I reached out for her, scooping her up into my arms, and I lay down on the bed, cradling her to my chest.

I pulled her tightly to me and kissed her forehead, unleashing another torrent of tears. She wailed as she pressed her face into my chest once more. My hands trembled as I held her, stroking her hair, her back. I could feel my composure slowly beginning to unravel as she once again crumbled before my eyes.

The hours wore on and Bella's sadness never seemed to diminish. Her father tossed and turned in the next room, his own heart breaking along with his daughter's as he listened to her pain. Would it ever stop? Her grief was so intense that I had to wonder if she had made the right decision. Was she crying for her lost love – for Jacob? Was she regretting her choice?

I rubbed her back and hummed her lullaby, desperate for anything that would bring peace. Her cries quieted marginally, but never ceased. At one point in the evening, I had almost made my decision to call Jasper and beg for his help. There had to be something I could do to end the tears. I felt utterly useless as I tried in vain to comfort her.

The memories of her heartbreak resulting from my departure resurfaced in my mind. It was the only other time I had seen her so completely despondent. To witness her agony through the memories of others was crushing, but to witness it firsthand was indescribably painful.

"Shh," I soothed, stroking Bella's arm with my fingers. She glanced up at me for the briefest moment. It was the first time in hours I had seen any sort of reaction from her, and what happened next completely broke me.

Her eyes widened and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, biting so hard I was afraid she would draw blood. She gasped and a fresh deluge of tears burst from her eyes. She began to wail, mumbling incoherently as she buried her face in my side. "I'm so-s-s-sorry," she kept repeating over and over.

I tried my best to soothe her, reassuring her as best I could, but it was of little use. I could feel my chest tightening as I began to panic, wondering what could have happened, what could be done to stop this. How could I mend her broken heart? How could she have made the right choice when that decision was so clearly tearing her apart? She had chosen me, but would I be enough for her?

**A/N: Well, we are nearing the close of our tale and I'm sad to see if coming to an end, but excited to begin the next installment. I'm not certain, but I anticipate two, possible three more chapters before Eternal Equinox is complete. **

**Thanks to everyone for your continued support – you continue to amaze with your kind words. Thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, who is without a doubt the fastest beta ever. And special thanks to misticbutterfly for WC-ing with me and helping me hash out those sticky details.**

**Now that the story is nearing completion, I'm looking toward Breaking Dawn. I'm contemplating possible titles and would love to hear your thoughts if you have any suggestions. I don't know if you have noticed, but I tend to take the initials of the original titles and work them into mine – New Moon = Moonless Night (NM=MN) and Eclipse = Eternal Equinox (E=EE). I'd love to be able to come up with a title that consists of two words beginning with B and D for Edward's version of Breaking Dawn. Thoughts, ideas, suggestions….?**


	37. Chapter 36: Healing

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 36

Healing

Bella tossed fitfully in her restless sleep. After hours of despair, enduring a thousand heartbreaks, the tears finally ceased and her body gave over to exhaustion. She had, quite literally, cried herself to sleep.

I continued to cradle her in my arms, humming intermittently as I struggled to keep her nightmares at bay. She murmured in her sleep, vacillating between apologies and professions of love – both to Jacob and to myself. I cringed at every mention of his name, but endured as best I could, understanding that I had been the catalyst for the deepening of their relationship. Once again, the suffering of others rested squarely on my shoulders.

I pressed my lips to her forehead, letting them linger as the heat from her skin warmed my own. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, breathing a heavy sigh. Bella tossed again, reaching out for me in her slumber. Her tiny fingers found my hand and gripped it tightly. I stroked her hand gently with my thumb, sending up a silent prayer that the worst was over. Even in her sleep, she was deeply troubled, but I found small consolation in the fact that she was finally getting the rest she so desperately needed.

I shuddered to think of what the morning would bring. Would the night of tears be enough to convince her that she had made the wrong choice? Would she mend her own broken heart by shattering mine? The anticipation was slowly eating away at me as the seconds ticked by, but I dared not wake her. If this was to be my last night with her, I wanted to prolong her time in my arms as long as humanly possible.

My hand gently caressed the curve of her face, stroking her saltwater stained cheeks. The tips of my fingers tingled as the hum of electricity flowed between us. I absently wondered if she shared a similar physical connection with Jacob as she did with me. Did he make her skin tingle? Did he make her heart sing?

Her brow furrowed and she whimpered softly, burying her head in my chest. I cradled her to me, pressing a light kiss to her crown. In that moment, holding Bella in my arms, I made a vow to her and to myself that I would never be the cause of her tears. To see her in such despair tore at my heart and I couldn't bear it if I were the reason. She had cried for me once before, but never again. No matter what she chose, no matter what path she decided to take, I would support her. I wouldn't force her to choose. I couldn't do that to her. She had endured enough heartache as Jacob and I rivaled for her affection.

Would she choose him? I struggled to imagine what my life would be like if she did. How would I cope? How could I go on when my love was out of reach? My mind wandered to a musty attic crawlspace, a nondescript place of suffering where I hid away so many months ago. Before that fateful phone call, it had been my tomb, my isolation away from the rest of the world, the only thing restraining me from going back to her. I imagined what it would be like to sequester myself in that place again, to enclose my mind in the illusion of separation. Would that be enough to keep me away from her? Would that be enough to hold me back, to prevent me from pleading with her to choose me, from begging her to reconsider? Would it be enough to maintain my sanity as I watched her in the arms of another?

My hand found hers and I traced the delicate skin of her ring ringer. Would my mother's ring return to its rightful place? Or would it maintain a permanent residence in my pocket – a constant reminder of what could have been?

The unavoidable doubts continued to fester and torment me until the morning's first light began to stretch across the small space. The sunlight danced across Bella's face, casting her in a warm glow.

_She deserves sunshine_, I thought to myself. I could only offer her darkness if she became like me. She couldn't enjoy the sun as she does now. She would have to hide herself from others, banished to the shadows. She deserved more than that – more than I could offer her.

Her back arched as she stretched and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times before her gaze met mine. I was frozen, momentarily trapped in the molten chocolate of her eyes. I searched them for any indication of her thoughts. The eyes were said to be the windows of the soul, and because I could not read her thoughts, I could only hope that I could perceive some truth in them.

"Hey," she muttered, her voice ragged and gruff from the hours of weeping. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her fist to her mouth. I watched the muscles in her throat flex as her chest filled with air and she proceeded to clear her throat. She winced, rubbing her hand along her throat, and looked at me once more.

"No, I'm fine," she insisted, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "That won't happen again."

I found myself staring at her, holding my breath as I waited for the proverbial other shoe to drop. I could see the resolution in her eyes and the thought of it terrified me. Either she had chosen to live without me and I would have to find my way alone in the world or she had chosen to be with me and I would have to come to terms with the fact that I could never give her what she truly deserved.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she continued, shaking her head. "That wasn't fair to you."

Every cell in my body seemed to relax at her words. She had made her decision. But it still didn't feel right. How could it be? How could the right conclusion make her so miserable?

"Bella…" I sighed, grasping her face so that I could see into her eyes and be absolutely certain of her words. "…are you sure? Did you make the right choice? I've never seen you in so much pain – " I closed my eyes as I relived the last tortuous hours in my mind.

"Yes," she whispered, placing a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I don't know," I shook my head, struggling to come to grips with the reality that was being spread out before me. She was choosing me. She_ had_ chosen me. But what was she sacrificing for that choice? "If it hurts you so much, how can it possibly be the right thing for you?"

"Edward, I know who I can't live without."

"But…"

She shook her head, again placing a finger to my lips. "You don't understand. You may be brave enough or strong enough to live without me, if that's what's best. But I could never be that self-sacrificing. I have to be with you. It's the only way I can live."

I searched her face, looking for any indication that she wasn't being completely honest with herself. Could it be? I had always harbored the belief that the intensity of my feelings for her was a product of my nature, but it appeared that she may be just as passionate for me as I am for her. I wanted so desperately to believe her, but I couldn't reconcile her words with what I had witnessed only hours ago.

She narrowed her eyes and huffed as she pointed over my shoulder. "Hand me that book, will you?"

I followed her gaze to her worn copy of Wuthering Heights lying beside the bed. What could she possible want with that? I tried to push my confusion aside as I retrieved the book and placed it in her waiting hands. "This again?" I asked.

"I just wanted to find this one part I remembered…to see how she said it…" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused her attention on the book, flipping rapidly through the pages as she had done so many times before. I absently wondered if she knew the location of her favorite passages and if those pages corresponded to the deep creases in the book's binding. I made a mental note to study the book further, to discover her favorite excerpts.

Her eyes lit up as she found the passage she was looking for. Her finger lightly skimmed the page as she spoke. "Cathy's a monster, but there were a few things she got right," she explained before she began to read. "'If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn into a mighty stranger.'"

She closed the book, her hand still resting between the pages, and she looked up at me. "I know exactly what she means. And I know who I can't live without."

It felt as though my heart may start beating in my chest. She has described perfectly exactly how I felt about her – I remembered not long ago, I described to her how empty my world was when she was longer a part of it. She was my true match in this world, the mate to my lost soul, and she was just as incomplete without me as I was without her.

I took the book from her hands and tossed it behind me, taking her into my arms. She giggled as I pulled her to me, unable to hide the smile that spread across my face. "Heathcliff had his moments, too," I chuckled. "'I _cannot_ live without my life! I _cannot_ live without my soul!'"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding emphatically. "That's my point."

But she shouldn't have to sacrifice her friendship with Jacob to be with me. Could she be friends with him or would it be too painful for him – too painful for her? I shook my head. She was sacrificing too much – giving up one love for the sake of another. "Bella, I can't stand for you to be so miserable. Maybe…"

"No, Edward," she huffed, crossing her arms. "I've made a real mess of things, and I'm going to have to live with that. But I know what I want and what I need…and what I'm going to do now." She began edging herself off the bed, her hand clutching my fingers.

"What are _we_ going to do now?"

A knowing smile crossed her lips. "We are going to see Alice."

-x-

The wind whistled past the open windows as we drove the familiar stretch of road to my home. The steady thrumming of Bella's heart set the pace as my fingers tapped anxiously against the side of the truck. She hadn't explained her sudden urgency to see Alice. She didn't need to. I could see the resolution in her eyes, the blind determination to convince me that she had made her choice. Could it be that everything I had dreamed of was finally coming to fruition?

The endless barrage of encouraging words spoken by my family bounced around in my mind. The day had finally come when _I_ had to choose. Bella was giving herself to me, bestowing a precious gift like none other, and as much as it pained me, I needed to be willing to accept it without hesitation. I would not taint the purity of her love and generosity with any inkling of regret.

The house was abuzz with talk of our impending nuptials – no doubt word spread quickly the moment Bella had decided. I could hear the rapid clicking of Alice's heels on the front porch as her knees bounced nervously. She jumped to her feet the moment Bella's truck came into view.

"Thank you, Bella!" she squealed as she ran toward us.

"Hold it, Alice," Bella spoke in a stern voice, holding up her hand. "I've got a few limitations."

"I know, I know, I know," Alice rolled her eyes. "I only have until August thirteenth at the latest, you have veto power on the guest list, and if I go overboard on anything, you'll never speak to me again."

"Oh, okay," Bella said, slightly taken aback. "Well, yeah. You know the rules, then."

_Did she forget who she's talking to?_ Alice smirked at me before turning back to Bella. "Don't worry, Bella, it will be perfect. Do you want to see your dress?"

Bella's mouth gaped slightly. Her breathing stopped before she managed to take several gulps of air in rapid succession. Her heart rate increased infinitesimally and I could see a blush creeping across her cheeks. I shot Alice a cautioning glare, but she returned my gaze, refusing to blink. _Don't worry, Edward. She's made up her mind._

"Sure," Bella finally managed, sounding much more nonchalant than I had imagined she was capable of.

_See. _Alice smiled widely, reaching for Bella's hand.

Bella's hand moved toward Alice's, but stopped short. "Um, Alice," she hesitated. "When did you get me a dress?"

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Bella into the house. She glanced nervously at me and I smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"These things take time," Alice justified as she began to climb the stairs. "I mean, I wasn't _sure_ things were going to turn out this way, but there was a distinct possibility…"

"When?" Bella insisted, planting her feet firmly on the steps, causing Alice to pause and look back at us.

Alice's eyes flitted to mine. _Does she know how long you toted that ring around in your pocket? That you still carry it now? _I shook my head minutely, silently pleading for Alice to keep the intense anticipation of my proposal a secret…for now. _You're not supposed to see the dress before the wedding, you know._

Bella huffed, crossing her arms. Alice narrowed her eyes at me before blowing out a sharp breath. "Perrine Bryuere has a waiting list, you know," she said, waving her hand casually through the air. "Fabric masterpieces don't happen overnight. If I hadn't thought ahead, you'd be wearing something off the rack!"

"Per – who?" Bella spluttered.

_Not this again! _"He's not a major designer, Bella, so there's no need to throw a hissy fit. He's got promise, though, and he specializes in what I need."

"I'm not throwing a fit," Bella insisted.

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand, stifling a chuckle as Alice turned to face Bella again. She stared at her for a moment, scrutinizing her face, her emotions, unconvinced that Bella was truly as calm about all this as she seemed. "No, you're not," she finally allowed.

She continued to lead the way until we reached her bedroom. She held out her arm, ushering Bella in, but thrust out her palm, smacking me firmly on the chest as I stepped through the doorway. _We talked about this. _"You – out."

"Why?" Bella challenged, renewing her grip on my hand as she tried to pull me past Alice.

"Bella," Alice sighed in exasperation, "you know the rules. He's not supposed to see the dress till the day of." She threw her hands in the air dramatically, as though she couldn't fathom how Bella had overlooked such a common tradition.

Bella's cheeks flushed and her hand began to tremble. Was she losing her temper? I had not quite grown accustomed to this new Bella, one who was determined to assert herself, but it was most definitely something I welcomed. I was done making decisions for her and needed her to be strong enough to tell me if I did so without thinking.

Bella took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter to me. And you know he's already seen it in your head." She paused, glancing at me, and I shrugged – even I couldn't deny Alice. "But if that's how you want it..."

Bella released my hand and Alice smiled with smug satisfaction as she pushed me backward into the hallway. _We won't be long_, she thought, but my eyes were trained on Bella. I still couldn't fully accept that this was what Bella wanted. It was all moving along far too fast. Would she tell Alice how she really felt? Would she admit that this was too much already? Bella must have seen my hesitation because she gave me a small smile and a nod before Alice shut the door.

"All right, c'mon!" I heard Alice's trill carry through the dense wood of the door as I shoved my hands into my pockets and leaned against the opposite wall. I closed my eyes, listening to the litany of designer's names that Alice had begun reciting in her mind in an attempt to keep me from seeing the dress. She was careful to keep her eyes focused on Bella and not the garment itself.

I smiled to myself, still trying to come to grips with my rapidly altering reality. A small voice in the back of my mind still incessantly repeated its mantra. _You're not worthy._ But, much to my surprise and delight, the voice was growing fainter by the moment.

I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes as I felt Esme sidle up beside me and wrap her delicate arm around mine. She smiled warmly at me, her thoughts full of love and contentment. She was getting what she had dreamed of for so long as well. _I'm happy for you_, she thought as she leaned her head on my shoulder. _Our family is complete._

She reached up on her toes to peck me softly on the cheek before patting my arm and continuing down the hall to find Carlisle.

"I wouldn't want my maid of honor to wear something off the rack," I heard Bella's voice carry through the wall, followed by Alice's shriek of surprise.

Shortly after, the door flung open and Alice disappeared in a blur down the hall as she called for Esme. Bella slowly emerged, smilingly, but seemingly dazed. "That was very, very nice of you," I said.

"She seems happy," she shrugged.

But was Bella happy? I reached out for her, caressing her features, searching her face for the answers that her mind kept locked away. Why was she suddenly agreeing to all of this? After all this time, after struggling against it for so long, why was she now just going along with whatever Alice dreamed up?

An uneasy feeling began settling in the pit of my stomach and I felt the sudden need to speak with Bella privately, to take her away from the reminders of recent promises and get back to _us_. I leaned into her. "Let's get out of here," I whispered in her ear. "Let's go to our meadow."

She gazed at me for a moment, realization dawning in her eyes. "I guess I don't have to hide out anymore, do I?"

"No," I smiled. "The danger is behind us."

I took her hand and we walked wordlessly through the back door of the house. I scooped her up in my arms, sliding her onto my back, and began to take long strides through the forest.

My pace slowed as the meadow came into view and I stopped, lowering Bella to her feet. I smiled, taking her hand, and led her into the sunlit meadow. We walked leisurely, hand in hand, through the knee deep wildflowers. I had to marvel at the ease we felt together, at the relief that had settled over us. My eyes scanned the trees, almost expecting to find Jasper sitting on a high branch, sending waves of calm toward us. I shook my head at the absurdity of the errant thought.

Bella walked ahead of me, towing me along, until we reached the center of the meadow. She lowered herself to the ground, laying down on the blanket of white and yellow, and patted the damp earth beside her, inviting me to sit. I eagerly obliged and stretched out beside her. She reached for my hand, clasping it in hers, and I was grateful for the continued contact.

I turned my head to the side, watching as the tiny rays of sunlight that peeked through the clouds danced across her face. She was serene as she stared at the canopy above. I began to daydream, imagining Bella dressed in white. From the smatterings of images I had gleaned from Alice's mind, I began to construct the vision of our wedding. It would be breathtaking, everything I had ever dreamed of, but what about Bella? I found it difficult to believe that her dreams had altered in such a short span of time. The guidelines she had set for Alice intrigued me.

"August thirteenth?" I asked.

"That gives me a month till my birthday. I didn't want to cut it too close."

Had she learned nothing about my love for her? Was the difference between our ages really that significant? I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "Esme is three years older than Carlisle – technically. Did you know that?"

She shook her head, but kept her eyes trained on the sky.

"It hasn't made any difference to them."

She took a deep breath, turning to face me. "My age is not really that important. Edward, I'm ready. I've chosen my life – now I want to start living it."

I reached up to stroke her cheek, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. I studied her face – she appeared calm, but I had to wonder if the façade was forced for my benefit. I decided to dig deeper.

"The guest list veto?" I asked.

Her heart increased in tempo and her pupils began to dilate. "I don't care really, but I…I'm not sure if Alice would feel the need to invite…a few werewolves. I don't know if…Jake would feel like…like he _should_ come. Like that's the right thing to do, or that I'd get my feelings hurt if he didn't. He shouldn't have to go through that."

The uneasy feeling in my midsection bubbled forth as I mulled over her words. She was entirely too compliant, almost detached. This wasn't what she wanted, I could see it. But why?

I reached over and pulled her on top of me. She gasped at the sudden motion and looked puzzled as she stared down at me. "Tell me why you're doing this, Bella. Why did you decide, now, to give Alice free reign?"

Her brow furrowed as she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. She took several deep breaths. "Charlie said something last night. He has a feeling…a feeling that he's going to lose me soon."

She paused, gauging my reaction. I searched back through the memories of Charlie's thoughts and couldn't recall hearing this from him before, or any indication that he knew what we were. "I made a promise to him, to tell him before…" she trailed off, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"I understand," I soothed, knowing that with the life she was choosing, she would have to make certain sacrifices. The members of my family had not chosen this life for themselves and were forced to accept their circumstances, but none of us had to bear the burden that Bella was facing – to actively choose this life and willingly let go of everyone she loves, everyone she would leave behind.

"It wouldn't be fair to keep Charlie out of this," she continued. "And that means Renée and Phil. I might as well let Alice have her fun, too. Maybe it will make the whole thing easier for Charlie if he gets his proper goodbye. Even if he thinks it's much too early, I wouldn't want to cheat him out of the chance to walk me down the aisle." I didn't miss the fact that she bristled at the thought.

"At least my mom and dad and friends will know the best part of my choice, the most I'm allowed to tell them. They'll know I chose you, and they'll know we're together. They'll know I'm happy, wherever I am. I think that's the best I can do for them."

I held her face in my hands, absorbing her words. She had given me every reason under the sun, all completely rational and logical reasons, but not once had she mentioned herself. _For them. _Not once in her explanation for accepting my proposal did she say that she was doing so because she wanted to be married, that she wanted a wedding. She was willing to be with me for eternity, to become something inhuman, yet it was I who was clinging to my human beliefs and traditions – beliefs she didn't share, but was sacrificing her happiness to be a part of.

"Deals off," I replied.

"_What_?" she gasped. "You're backing out? No!"

I shook my head. "I'm not backing out, Bella. I'll still keep my side of the bargain. But you're off the hook. Whatever you want, no strings attached."

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Bella, I see what you're doing," I sighed. "You're trying to make everyone else happy. And I don't care about anyone else's feelings. I only need_ you_ to be happy. Don't worry about breaking the news to Alice. I'll take care of it. I promise she won't make you feel guilty."

"But I –" she stammered, utterly flustered.

"No," I insisted. "We're doing this your way. Because my way doesn't work. I call you stubborn, but look at what I've done. I've clung with such idiotic obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you. Hurt you so deeply, time and time again. I don't trust myself anymore. You can have happiness your way. My way is always wrong. So, we're doing it your way, Bella. Tonight. Today. The sooner the better. I'll speak to Carlisle. I was thinking that maybe if we gave you enough morphine, it wouldn't be so bad. It's worth a try."

My teeth clenched reflexively as my mind caught up with my ramblings. She had offered me so much, offered me herself, and I had blocked her at every turn. I had been the obstacle that kept us apart for so long. Not anymore. I wouldn't move forward with our present course unless I was absolutely certain that it was what _she_ wanted for herself.

"Edward, no – "

I pressed my finger to her blazing lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands." Her lone demand had been at the forefront of my mind from the moment she expressed it, taunting me, challenging my control.

I ran my fingers through her hair as I pulled her face to mine, pressing my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and hesitant as I massaged them with my own. Feeling the need to make my intentions known, I pressed my lips more firmly to hers, parting them slightly, running one hand down her side. She shivered at the contact, but pulled me tighter to her. Her small hands gripped my arms as her lips met mine with equal force.

I shifted, rolling her beneath me, reveling in the delicious sensation of our bodies pressed together. I settled easily between her parted legs, our bodies fitting so perfectly together that I began to wonder why I had ever doubted our compatibility. It was as though she were designed specifically for me.

Her scent swirled around me and her scorching skin had begun to warm me through. For so long, I had fought my instincts, my natural inclination to claim her physically. I could feel the walls I had erected slowly begin to crumble as I pressed on, testing my resolve, testing hers. I trailed kisses across her jaw line and down her neck, one hand cradling her head and the other finding purchase on her slender hip.

"Stop, Edward," she gasped. "Wait."

I stilled immediately. "Why?"

"I don't want do to this now," she said, her tone unconvincing.

"Don't you?" I teased, returning my lips to hers, running the tip of my tongue along her bottom lip, eliciting another fit of shivers. A moment later, I felt her palms pressing on my chest, pushing me away from her.

I hovered over her, uncertain why she had pushed me away and fully overwhelmed by my need for her. She had wanted this, encouraged it – even pleaded at times. Had she changed her mind?

"Why?" I demanded, the word coming out more desperate than I had intended. "I love you. I want you. Right now."

She hesitated and I took her silence as invitation, pressing my lips to hers, but she quickly rebuffed me once again.

"Wait, wait," she murmured.

"Not for me," I demanded against her lips.

"_Please_?"

That one word was my undoing – and she knew its power too well. I was utterly defenseless when she pleaded with me. I pushed away and rolled over to lie beside her on the grass.

I ran my fingers through my hair, slightly unnerved by the feelings of frustration and disappointment that filled me. I had come quite accustomed to denying my urges, but coming so close to fulfilling them, only to be rejected…I blew out a sharp breath and closed my eyes, listening as Bella's breathing slowed.

I finally broke the silence. "Tell me why not, Bella. This had better not be about me."

"Edward, this is very important to me. I _am_ going to do this right."

"Who's definition of right?"

"Mine."

I rolled onto my side, facing her, scrutinizing her expression. I found it difficult to imagine that her worldview could have changed so abruptly in such a short amount of time.

"_How_ are you going to do this right?" I asked, the skepticism in my voice evident in my tone.

"Responsibly," she answered. "Everything in the right order. I will not leave Charlie and Renée without the best resolution I can give them. I won't deny Alice her fun, if I'm having a wedding anyway. And I _will_ tie myself to you in every human way, before I ask you to make me immortal. I'm following all the rules, Edward. Your soul is far, far too previous to me to take chances with. You're not going to budge me on this."

_My soul?_ I was caught by surprise, hearing my own words, my own reasoning, recited back to me with such passion. I could see in her eyes that she was absolutely serious, that she believed every word she spoke.

But I was having entirely too much fun in my attempts to seduce her. Should I test her resolve further? "I'll bet I _could_," I teased.

"But you wouldn't," she countered. "Not knowing that this is what I really need."

Again, she knew me too well and was using it against me. "You don't fight fair," I pouted.

"Never said I did," she grinned.

I twirled a strand of her hair in my fingers and shrugged. "If you change your mind…"

"You'll be the first to know," she pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose.

The air quivered with the rumbling that approached in the distance. Droplets of water began to fall from the heavens and Bella looked up at the sky, frowning.

"I'll get you home," I assured her, wiping a trickle of rain from her cheek.

"Rain's not the problem. It just means that it's time to go do something that will be very unpleasant and possibly even highly dangerous." She stood, wiping the grass from her jeans.

I gaped up at her, unaware that there was any new danger.

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof," she sighed. "I'm going to need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie."

I laughed at the sarcasm in her tone and the imagery that her words conjured in my mind. "Highly dangerous," I agreed, nodding my head.

I stood, reaching into my pocket. "But at least there's no need for a side trip." I pulled my mother's ring from its temporary home and reached for Bella's hand. I slid the ring on her finger, effectively transferring the ring to its now permanent residence. I smiled widely at the sight and lifted Bella's hand to my lips, pressing a kiss on each finger before finally resting my lips on _her_ ring.

**A/N: We're almost done! I'm excited and sad to see this story coming to an end…maybe one more chapter and an epilogue. We'll see.**

**Thanks to everyone for your amazing support and continued patience as life seems to keep getting in the way of my writing. Thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, who is already thinking way ahead to Breaking Dawn. And special thanks to misticbutterfly for helping get me out of my funk this past week.**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted title suggestions. A few ideas have stood out in my mind – Beyond Destiny, Beyond Dusk, Blazing Destiny, Burning Desire, Breathless Desire, Dark Beginning, Destiny Beginning – what do you think?**


	38. Chapter 37: Engaged

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Chapter 37

Engaged

Bella's bravado seemed to dwindle as the distance between her house and mine diminished under the tires of her truck. Even with the heartfelt congratulations bestowed by my family only moments before, I could sense Bella's nerves getting the better of her. Our first test as a newly engaged couple was about to unfold and no amount of reassurance from Alice could quell Bella's uncertainty about her father's reaction.

Her fingers tapped nervously against the steering wheel, keeping tempo with some silent melody that only increased its rhythm the closer we neared her home. Even over the rumbling of her engine and the purring of mine as I followed behind, I could hear her nervous tension as clearly as though I were sitting beside her. She tilted her head slightly, gazing back at me through her rearview mirror, and gave me a weak smile.

I heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a whooshing exhale as we rounded the corner to see that her father had not yet returned. She pulled the truck to an abrupt stop in front of the house and sat. I pulled in behind her and turned off the car, quickly walking to the passenger door and sliding in beside her. I wrapped a comforting arm around her, but it did nothing to dispel her anxiety. She sat, white knuckled fists clenching the wheel, as the truck idled. I reached over and turned off the ignition, keenly aware of the now silent tension that filled the cab, the only exception being the pounding of Bella's heart that echoed in my ears.

"Bella," I whispered, tracing a finger along her cheek. "Let's go inside."

Her brow furrowed as she processed my words. She seemed so sure before; I couldn't help but be surprised by the complete change in her mood. This was going to be more difficult than I imagined.

Removing the keys from the ignition, I exited the car and walked around to her door. It squeaked noisily as it opened. I reached up, carefully uncurling Bella's fingers and removing her hands from the wheel, keeping her left hand clutched in mine while the other fell limply to her lap.

I wrapped my other arm around her waist and hoisted her from the truck, lowering her feet gently to the ground. She trembled and reached out to brace herself against the truck. "Bella," I implored, "are you alright, love?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry," she chuckled nervously, shaking her head. "I'm just so nervous."

"Everything will be fine. I promise," I assured her, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. I led her through the front door and into the living room where I deposited her onto the couch. She sat in a relative daze, wringing her hands fretfully.

I walked quickly to the kitchen and returned, placing a glass of water in her hands. She took several small sips before setting the glass on the coffee table in front of her. I sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine, making note of the clamminess of her skin, the light sheen of perspiration that covered the surface of her palm. My fingers traced the delicate gold band, marveling at the differing textures between metal and skin, how the metal warmed to match her body temperature, yet cooled beneath my touch.

The rumbling grew steadily louder as Charlie's vehicle approached. Bella shifted her weight nervously and struggled to remove her hand from my grip.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here," I assured her.

She arched an eyebrow at me and grimaced. "Easy for you to say."

I stroked her fingers, doing little to calm her nerves as she seemed to vibrate in place, her heart hammering in her chest and increasing in cadence with each step her father took. We listened as her father stepped up to the door, keys jangling as they were inserted into the lock. Bella sat rigid, virtually paralyzed.

"Calm down, Bella," I whispered.

The door made a loud cracking sound as it came into contact with the opposing wall and Bella startled at the noise. I knew in my heart that she wanted this and was nearly certain that her father would be accepting of our engagement, but my assurances were of little value and I could see in her eyes that I would have to walk her through this.

"Hey, Charlie," I called.

_What does he want?_

"No!" Bella hissed with wide eyes, again trying to jerk her hand out of my grip.

"What?" I whispered innocently. She knew that we had come here to announce our engagement to her father and ask for his blessing. Did she not realize that would require_ telling_ him?

"Wait till he hangs his gun up!" she whispered in a panic, biting her lip as she peered around the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of her father.

I chuckled and shook my head at the absurdity of the thought. The only fear I had of Charlie's bullets was the possibility that they could ricochet off my impenetrable body and injure Bella or Charlie himself.

Charlie rounded the corner, wringing his hands, and stopped short when he saw Bella's anxious expression. _Something's not right. Why does Bells look so…_

From the corner of my eye, I watched Bella's gaze land squarely on Charlie's firearm, still strapped securely to his side. He looked bewildered as he glanced between the two of us.

"Hey, kids. What's up?" he asked.

"We'd like to talk to you. We have some good news." I tried to inflect as much confidence as possible into my voice, but even I was beginning to feel marginally intimidated. Bella squeezed my hand tightly and held her breath as we waited for her father to respond.

_Talk? Good news? No…no, no, no. I just knew something like this would happen. I warned Bella about getting involved…_ I watched Charlie intently as he eyed the two of us, listening as his heart rate increased with the passing seconds. He scowled at me, but turned his glare to Bella. "Good news?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Have a seat, Dad," Bella said, gesturing to his chair.

_This can't be good._ His eyes narrowed, his stance hesitant, yet challenging. As a parent, he needed to know what his daughter was up to, but as a father, the prospect also terrified him. _Is she in trouble? Did something happen? Edward said happy news, but Bella looks like she's about to throw up….oh, no…she's not…_

The beats of silence continued to build as father and daughter stared at one another. I could feel the blood pounding through Bella's veins as I held her hand clasped firmly in mine. Similarly, the vein at Charlie's temple was throbbing, tiny beads of perspiration blooming on his brow. He finally broke his rigid stance when he walked to his recliner opposite us and sat, nervously waiting for us to begin.

He continued to study us, comparing my composure to Bella's, concerned at the striking difference between the two. A litany of scenarios played out in his mind as he waited for Bella to break the silence.

"Don't get worked up, Dad," she murmured. "Everything's okay."

Okay? Glorious would be a more suitable adjective. Resplendent, even. It was startling how different my family's views were from Bella's. My family was absolutely elated with the news, eager to finally confirm what they always knew. Charlie, however, seemed to realize that our marriage was a possibility, but one he was resolved to, not pleased with, and one that he thought was far off in the future – not a mere two months away.

Charlie wrung his hands. "Sure it is, Bella, sure it is," he scoffed. "If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I'm not sweating," she retorted obstinately. If I hadn't been holding her hand, I was certain she would be crossing her arms across her chest like a stubborn child. She reached up her free hand, brushing it across her brow, the tiny beads of perspiration clinging to the back of her hand.

_Why does this feel like déjà-vous? Like I've done this before? _A memory flashed through his mind, of a frightened Renée confessing to something foolish and reckless and life altering. "You're pregnant!" he exclaimed, his face flushing bright red with the words. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" He pointed a shaky finger squarely at Bella's abdomen, his lips quivering as he awaited a response, but his eyes were trained on me. _You did this. You did this to my little girl. Throwing her life away…_

"No! Of course I'm not!" Bella exclaimed, throwing her free hand in the air and scowling at Charlie for even suggesting such a thing. She turned her glare to me and I could see her frustration building.

I held back the small smile I could feel tugging at the corners of my lips. As impossible as the idea of Bella and me being able to conceive a child was in the first place, it still didn't dampen the deep desire that we could. I couldn't describe the feelings that reality would elicit – if we could be normal together, human together, produce a life together. The little girl in the airport long ago came to mind, the sweet child who comforted me in my time of desperation.

Charlie's thoughts pulled me out of my brief reverie. _Thank God. _He exhaled forcefully with relief, running a hand down his face. "Oh. Sorry," he muttered. _But if that's not it, then what…_

"Apology accepted," Bella murmured, looking down at her feet. The silence in the room was deafening as Charlie and I both waited for Bella to explain. I had hoped that she would be the one to tell her father, that she would want to share our happy news, but as the tense quiet continued, it became increasingly obvious that I would have to be the one.

Bella opened and closed her mouth as her hand trembled in mine. She turned to me, her eyes wide and pleading. Her lip quivered as her eyes implored me to intercede. I wondered if her obvious distress was not only from the fear of admitting our engagement to her father, but also for the pain I may feel as a result of her apprehension to share the news. I smiled, reassuring her that her uncertainty would not dissuade my love for her in the slightest.

"Charlie," I said, turning to face her father. "I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing."

_Blessing? Choice? I don't think I like the sound of this…_

"We're getting married, Charlie," I continued. "I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and – by some miracle – she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

I pressed my lips together, watching as the full spectrum of emotions played across Charlie's face. Bella's heart was beating furiously and I could feel the vibrations travelling down my arm as she trembled, waiting for her father's reaction. His thoughts were surprisingly clear, almost dumbfounded. He had heard the words, but it was taking some time for their truth to register with him.

Charlie's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as his gaze fell on the ring that adorned Bella's hand. His thoughts became so strained, so jumbled, that I couldn't focus on a single coherent opinion. Shock, anger, uncertainty, disappointment – the emotions were nearly as varied as the changing color of his complexion. I glanced sideways at Bella, watching as she sat statue still, holding her breath.

Glancing between Bella and her father, I mentally chastised myself for not thinking to bring Jasper. His ability to calm would have been most useful in this situation. Perhaps I had been too optimistic in my ideal for how this moment would play out.

The tense silence continued, but I listened as one heart began to slow. Bella's was still beating staccato, but her father's had begun to return to a more acceptable rhythm. His thoughts were becoming clearer, still upset and understandably skeptical, but surprisingly accepting of the news he had received, as though he had expected it all along.

Of course, Bella was not privy to this and took her father's silence as a stark disapproval. She squeezed my hand and bit her lip nervously. The couch shifted as she began to stand and I tugged on her arm, keeping her by my side. "Give him a minute," I whispered to her.

Her knee bounced nervously as she waited for Charlie's reaction. She had begun to breathe again, out of necessity, but waited impatiently at my side for her father to say something…_anything_.

I listened intently as Charlie wrestled with his words, trying to come up with a reasonable reaction. He was furious, without a doubt, but concerned about how Bella would take his response. As she had made perfectly clear in the past, she was an adult and she would make her own choices. So then, how could he explain his dismay to her in a way that would not push her away from him? The one thing that terrified him most was the possibility of losing his daughter – he had lost her once and wasn't about to let that happen again.

His brow furrowed as he rested his chin on steepled fingers and his eyes shifted between the two of us. I felt a pang of guilt, knowing that I would be the one to cause his deepest fear to come into being. _What can I say? I hate that she made this decision so abruptly. What about Jacob? I had hoped…it doesn't matter. She's headstrong and stubborn and it doesn't matter what I say. Come on, Charlie, say something…be diplomatic. Be supportive...aw, heck…_

"Guess I'm not that surprised," he finally said. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough."

Bella sank back into the couch beside me and breathed a hesitant sigh of relief.

"You sure about this?" Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes at Bella. _You can change your mind._

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," she declared with a surprising amount of conviction. I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face.

_But…marriage? Now?_ "Getting married, though? What's the rush?" _Unless you really are pregnant._ His eyes flickered briefly to his shotgun hanging on the nearby wall. The old-fashioned notion of a shotgun wedding was presently in the forefront of his mind.

The rush, according to Bella, was her ridiculous concern with the growing disparity between our ages. I would be more than delighted to delay her change indefinitely, but that was no longer my decision. Bella's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to come up with a reasonable explanation for her change in opinion toward the institution of marriage.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie," I interceded. "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised."

_Moving in together? I don't like it, but…guess my hopes for a long engagement are doomed. _"Knew this was coming," he grumbled, shaking his head.

_ Wonder what Carlisle has to say about all this? Or what about…Renée? _The idea quickly took root – the opportunity for Charlie to play good cop while Renée laid down the law. He believed that Bella's mother, more than anyone, would be adamantly against the wedding. I could see a smile beginning to tug at the corners of Charlie's lips as he realized what awaited Bella when she told her mother the news.

Bella looked perplexed. "Dad?" she asked. She glanced from her father to me in hopes of garnering some information about his thoughts.

I could see the concept beginning to build in Charlie's mind and the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that if anyone could talk Bella out of marriage at such a young age, it was Renée. Charlie could orchestrate the end of our engagement without ever having to say a word against it.

"Ha!" he bellowed, grabbing his midsection as he began to laugh uncontrollably. "Ha, ha, ha!" _She has no clue what she's in for! Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that conversation…_

Bella tugged at my arm, raising her eyebrows as she silently asked me why her father was suddenly in hysterics. I tried my best not to laugh, but was finding it increasingly difficult to avoid.

"Okay, fine," Charlie chuckled. "Get married. But…"

"But what?" Bella fumed, clearly not amused by her father's display.

"But you have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renée! That's all yours!"

Bella's cheeks flushed furiously as her bottom lip quivered. She glowered at her father and stood, bringing me up with her. "I'm glad you think this is funny," she muttered as she pulled me up the stairs toward her room.

Charlie's laughter could still be heard one floor below us and I clapped my hand over my mouth as a small chuckle escaped. She turned, scowling at me. "You too?"

"Bella, love, if you could have heard his thoughts…" I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "He'll come around, just give him some time."

She huffed, sinking down onto her bed, and pulled her knees to her chest. "I expected him to be angry, disappointed, even furious, but to laugh? How can I expect anyone to take me seriously if my own father…"

"Shh," I soothed, sitting beside her and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. I love you and I want to make you my wife. If that's what you want too, then that's all that matters."

"I know. You're right," she whispered, nuzzling into my chest. She was silent for some time; I'm sure replaying the conversation over and over in her mind, trying to understand her father's reaction.

"Are you going to call your mother?" I asked.

She blew out a sharp breath. "Do I have a choice?" she muttered.

"You always have a choice."

"I need some time." Bella leaned back, reaching for my hand. "Do you mind if I speak to her alone?" she asked.

"Of course not."

Bella was very close to her mother and I was sure she was dreading this conversation more than any other. Her negative attitude toward marriage was a direct result of her mother's feelings on the subject. How could she not be terrified to tell her mother that she was choosing to ignore everything she had learned from her example?

I reached up a hand, cradling her cheek in my palm. She closed her eyes, leaning into my touch, and sighed as my lips briefly met hers. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked.

She shook her head. "There's no telling how she's going to react, but I can bet it isn't going to be pretty. I'd rather not subject you to that," she sighed.

"I'll return when Charlie's asleep," I whispered, kissing her lips once more before releasing her. She watched with a forlorn expression as I pulled the door closed behind me.

The door clicked, muffling the sounds from Bella's room. The noises from the floor below seemed to echo louder in my ears. Charlie's feet paced across the linoleum of the kitchen floor, his thoughts disjointed and uneasy.

His pacing halted as the stairs creaked under my feet, announcing my presence. He looked up as I came into view, his eyes appraising me as he craned his neck to see if Bella had followed. He leaned against the kitchen doorway, hands shoved in his pockets, brow furrowed, struggling to form his thoughts into words, determining whether to say anything at all.

_How did this happen? They're so young. She hasn't even started her life yet._ _Does he have any idea how he can support her? Have they even thought that far ahead?_

I paused at the foot of the stairs. "Have a good evening," I said before continuing to the front door.

_Hold up. _"Edward," he called after me.

I stopped and turned to face him.

His cheeks flushed as he continued to grapple with his thoughts, fighting his instinct to protect his daughter at all costs. _So many things I should say...he and I need to discuss this. What do his parents think? It's just so sudden…too young, too fast… _He raised his eyes to meet mine as he suppressed his thoughts. "Drive safe," he finally said.

I nodded and turned, continuing out the door.

_What's the matter with you, Charlie?_ he chastised himself. _He's just a kid – they're just kids – just put your foot down and tell them that this harebrained idea is ludicrous. They're too young to get married, too young to be attached._

His thoughts followed me to my car. He vacillated between banning me from the house again, trying to reason with Bella, and bargaining with my parents. But beneath all the shock and frustration, I could see that he understood my feelings. He felt the same way about Renée as I feel about Bella, or at least he believes he did, and just like me, he would have done anything to be with her.

The thing he needed to realize was that Bella is not her mother. Bella is more like Charlie, much more steadfast in her convictions. He knew in his heart that I loved his daughter – that I would take care of her, protect her. The problem that remained for him would be allowing himself to let her go so shortly after he got her back. I couldn't fault him for feeling that way. He had spent far too many years separated from his baby girl – to have her back in his life for such a short time, only to have her taken away by another man…_thank goodness I can't have a daughter. If Bella thinks her father is protective…_

I sat in my car for a moment, listening to Bella's conversation with her mother. From what I could gather, it seemed that it was going much better than Bella had anticipated. I smiled to myself as I started the ignition and pulled onto the wet pavement.

The darkening forest blurred past as I sped my way down the wooded back roads. My smile grew wider as realization set in. _I'm getting married!_ I never thought this would happen, but it was happening, and the flurry of activity before our impending nuptials had already begun. After all this time, after nearly a century of waiting, I found my soul mate and in two month's time, I would make her mine.

I pulled into the garage and made my way into the house, the excitement of our engagement still buzzing in the thoughts of my family members. I walked into the living room. Alice was sitting cross-legged on the floor, dozens of bridal magazines and catalogs spread out before her. Her mind was going a million miles an hour as she made decisions, waited to see the reaction those decisions would receive, and then either accepted or rejected them. Perhaps Alice should plan to appear older for our next move and start a career in event planning rather than repeating high school once again.

I stood over her, glancing at the images of flowers, dresses, suits, invitations, decorations, cakes, caterers – the list was endless. She looked up, glowing with excitement. She was in her element.

"Full steam ahead, I see," I smiled.

"Do you have any idea how many details go into a wedding, Edward?" she scoffed. "I have two months – _two months_! Thank goodness I had the foresight to at least order her dress ahead of time."

"I'm sure it will be beautiful," I assured her.

"Of course it will. It's a good thing I don't have to sleep," she smirked, turning her attention back to her mental checklist.

I shook my head, chuckling to myself, as I turned to find Jasper.

"It went well," Alice said, regaining my attention.

"What's that?"

"The conversation with her mother – it went well. I think Renée's more excited about the wedding than even I am." _If that's even possible…_

"I'm glad," I nodded. "Perhaps Renée can convince Charlie."

"Bella's mother is very insightful. She saw the connection, realized the depth of your feelings, maybe even before Bella did. She couldn't be happier."

"Having her mother's blessing will make it easier on Bella," I murmured. "The next months will be difficult for her, unless I can convince her to wait to…"

"Don't start that again," Alice huffed. "And you're right. Saying goodbye will be difficult, but that's her decision. She knows what she's doing."

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "But I can always hope."

Alice looked up at me, her eyes searching mine. _Hope_, she thought. _Everything will work out for the best…you'll see._

"Thanks, Alice," I ruffled her hair before turning to go.

_Charlie will come around…just give him some time._

I nodded and continued up the stairs to find my brother. I found Jasper and Carlisle hovering over the laptop in Carlisle's study. They both looked up as I walked in and lowered myself into the leather chair opposite the desk.

"Already on top of it," Jasper smirked.

I should have known that Alice would see my intentions and tell Jasper. With Bella soon becoming a member of the family and accepting, albeit begrudgingly, everything that I have, we needed to start the process of adding her name to our accounts. And if she was soon to make the change, it would be imperative for Jasper to have the proper documents ready for her just as he had for the rest of us.

"Thank you."

"She's a part of the family now," Carlisle beamed.

"Her credit card should arrive in less than a week. I'm having it sent here – I have a feeling Charlie would be less than pleased to see that piece of mail arriving at his house," Jasper said.

"Indeed," I nodded. "And I have to ease Bella into it gradually. I can't have her blindsided with something like this. It was difficult enough to convince her to agree to the concept of accepting what we have to offer – getting her to accept it in reality may prove a little more difficult."

"She'll come around," Carlisle smiled. "It may take some time, but she'll learn to accept it. Perhaps you can learn from each other." _I seem to recall you refusing on more than one occasion to accept a certain gift from her – let's call this a compromise._

Carlisle was right. I offered my wealth and Bella offered her soul and we were both equally reluctant to accept those gifts from one another. Our entire relationship was a delicate balance of give and take – a balance we would have to work to maintain.

I made my way back down the stairs where Alice and Esme were in deep conversation. They looked up as I approached.

"Renée should be calling in seven minutes and thirty-six seconds," Alice offered.

"Renée?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Well," Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella was too stunned and Renée was too excited to ask for our number when they spoke. She called a few minutes later and asked Charlie for the phone number. He, of course, assumed that she wanted to talk some sense into Carlisle and Esme…_maybe you too_.But she just wanted to talk wedding plans with Esme. Boy, was Charlie mad."

My jaw clenched. I shouldn't have been surprised that Charlie was upset, especially after he had been counting on Renée to derail our plans to marry. At least I could take comfort in the fact that Bella had one parent on her side. Charlie may have been unhappy, but it was unlikely he would do anything to hinder our plans, especially if Renée supported them.

"He'll adjust, sweetheart," Esme soothed. "It's understandable that he would be shocked by the news."

"I know," I nodded.

"In the meantime," she beamed. "We have a lot to do. We have a wedding to plan."

"And where are we? Have the whole thing planned yet, Alice?" I teased.

"Almost," she smirked. "It's the little details that will take some time, but the big decisions have been made."

"Such as?"

"Well, I know Bella doesn't want anything over the top, so Esme and I thought it would be best to have a more intimate wedding with family and friends. We'd like to host it here, if that's alright with Bella."

"I think she'll like that," I agreed.

"And it will be easier if we can control the environment – especially if we have any…_guests_…of our own."

I shivered at the thought of exposing Bella, or the town of Forks for that matter, to any more than the seven vampires that resided here. But I couldn't tell Alice or Esme not to invite our close friends – at least I hoped she would limit the guest list to _vegetarians_.

**A/N: One more chapter to go – the epilogue.**

**Thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers – you guys rock my world. Sorry it took a while to get this update completed – I've been struggling a bit with writer's block. Thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, who is already thinking way ahead to Breaking Dawn. And thanks to all the Drunk Thursday gals (you know who you are) for keeping me sane.**

**I'm excited about starting the next installment. I have set up a poll for the title in my profile. Please take a minute to vote! Thanks!**


	39. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I don't own any of the Twilight series' characters or stories. I borrowed the dialogue and storyline from Eclipse, but the rest is my own take on the story, as seen through Edward's eyes.**

Epilogue

Bella's delicate fingers curled around mine while she slept. I gently caressed the elegant digits, still unaccustomed to the feeling that came upon me when I saw my mother's ring sitting there. The joy I felt was indescribable and, if I allowed myself to selfishly admit it, I couldn't wait to make her mine in every possible way.

She sighed in her slumber, perfectly at ease, and I wished that I could keep her like this always. The weeks had passed in a flurry of activity, leaving Bella disconcerted as she struggled to deal with the whirlwind that was Alice.

Alice was pushing forward, full steam ahead, with wedding plans. She did her best to subdue her excitement for Bella's sake, but there was little that could be done to quell her enthusiasm. Even Jasper was too affected by the energized mood of the house to be an effective source of calm.

I tried in vain to shield Bella from the stresses of wedding details, but there was little I could do. Even in her dreams, she wasn't completely immune. Her nighttime murmurings were filled with a myriad of humiliations – tripping down the aisle, forgetting her vows, stepping on toes on the dance floor. As much as it pained me to see her so anxious, it was a far cry from where we were just a month ago. We no longer faced vengeful vampires and newborn armies – no, our biggest worry now was whether or not her guests and mine could commingle safely.

The wooden floorboards groaned as quiet footsteps approached. Long shadows crept under the door from the lighted hallway as Bella's father stood just outside. Just as he did every night before retiring, he stood outside her door, palm flush against the worn wood, as he imagined what his life would be like without her. He would miss her smile and her quiet companionship. He would miss the scents wafting from the kitchen as she prepared dinner and the feeling of warmth that she brought into his home.

He pressed his forehead to the door, envisioning a bare room on the other side, the emptiness he would feel when she was gone from him once again. She had filled a void when she came to live with him, but the familiar ache of loneliness was beginning to reappear. _My baby girl…getting married._

He sighed and his footsteps continued down the hall until they disappeared completely. I wished Bella could witness her father's sadness, to understand the emptiness he will feel when she disappears forever. Though, I doubt it would deter her from her present course. It would likely only serve to make their final goodbye that much more painful for the both of them.

For his part, Charlie was beginning to accept the idea that his daughter was getting married. Initially, he was furious, even more so when he discovered that Bella's mother – the one person he thought he could count on to put a damper on our impending nuptials – was elated with the news. His anger turned to disappointment and finally shifted to quiet resolve.

His begrudged blessing, however, didn't deter him from jumping to conclusions the evening that Bella fell asleep at our home. She had come to our house under the guise of wedding planning with Alice, and although Alice had a brief moment with Bella, I kept her to myself for the remainder of the evening. She was so content in my arms and my mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of the future, that I lost track of the hour and didn't wake her until the sun had already peeked over the horizon.

Charlie was less than thrilled with Bella's failure to return home that night and was fully prepared to ground her until the wedding, if not for the persuasive skills of my sister. Alice already had a better relationship with Charlie than I could ever hope to have and it took very little effort on her part to convince Charlie that it had all been an innocent mistake. If only he knew just how innocent our interludes really were – he was still fully expecting us to announce an accidental pregnancy. To my disappointment, he would be waiting a very long time to hear that news.

"Jacob," Bella murmured before nuzzling her face in the crook of her arm. She had been saying his name in her sleep more and more frequently since the night she cried in my arms. She wouldn't talk about him when she was awake, but it was clear that he was on her mind. As far as I knew, they had not spoken since she visited him after the battle. Both of their hearts had been broken that day and I expected it would be some time before they could heal.

When Alice presented Bella with the guest list, Bella utilized her veto power and crossed Jacob's name off, insisting that he wouldn't come. She had been adamant about not inviting him, but I could see in her eyes that she hated the fact that she wouldn't be able to share her special day with her best friend. She would never openly admit it, but her nightly somniloquy gave away her true feelings.

"Jacob, please," she whispered again. It broke my heart to see her in such distress over her friend. I bit the inside of my cheek, struggling with the idea that was beginning to take root in my mind. She may be upset with me, but she would be more upset with herself if I didn't intervene. Bella was too stubborn to change her mind, but I knew she would later on regret it if Jacob wasn't there, if she didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

I gently eased myself off the bed and leaned down, pressing my lips to her forehead, before leaping from the open window to the ground below. When I arrived back at the house, Alice and Esme were sitting at the dining room table, surrounded by stacks of heavy, ivory paper adorned with elegant script. They were chatting happily as Alice placed the invitations into envelopes and Esme addressed them in graceful calligraphy.

Esme looked up and smiled as I entered the room, but Alice scowled as she looked up from her work. "I know what you're planning," she accused, narrowing her eyes at me.

Esme turned to Alice and looked back at me, confusion altering her expression. "Edward?" she asked.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Alice murmured.

"I'll take full responsibility," I promised. "Please, Alice. It's important."

"Will one of you _please_ explain to me what's going on?" Esme exclaimed, throwing her hand in the air.

"Edward is going to invite Jacob," Alice hissed.

"Edward," Esme reproved. "Bella specifically said…"

"I know what she said," I cut her off, "but she's making a mistake. Bella will regret not having the chance to see him one last time, to say goodbye. If he decides not to come, that's on his conscience, but I can't allow her to lament what could have been if she had acted differently."

They exchanged glances and Alice pursed her lips as the bowed her head and nodded. She passed a single sheet of stationery across the table. I stared at the blank page, knowing that Jacob deserved some explanation, but unsure of what I could say. _Speak from the heart, Edward,_ Alice thought.

I nodded, picking up the piece of paper, and began climbing the stairs to my room. Once in the solitude of my own room, I put on some music to calm my nerves and sat at my desk, pen at the ready.

My eyes were fixed on the empty page. My pen hovered over the paper, eager to transcribe my thoughts, but I was unable to form them into words. What could I say? I was most certainly the last person Jacob would want to hear from – after all, it was I who stole away the heart of the woman he loved. But I felt the need to speak on Bella's behalf, to at least make a concerted effort toward peace.

I closed my eyes, the melodic notes of Chopin's nocturne washing over me, as I placed myself in Jacob's shoes. I tried to envision his reaction to my letter and to the invitation itself. The announcement of our wedding would be tantamount to pouring salt in his already painful wounds. More than anything else, Bella didn't want to hurt him any more than she already had – which was the reasoning she gave for leaving his name off of the guest list to begin with.

I imagined how I would feel if the roles had been reversed. If Jacob had managed to win her heart and it was I who had been left behind, I could only imagine the pain I would feel. But if I truly loved her, as Jacob claimed to, I would want her to be happy above all else and if she still desired my friendship, who would I be to deny her that? I would have wanted the opportunity to wish her my best and to tell her goodbye. As much as Bella wanted to shield him from any more pain, it was not fair to Jacob that she not at least offer him the choice.

_Tap, tap, tap._

My thoughts were disrupted by the rapping on my door and I turned to see Emmett leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as he strolled into the room and plopped himself down on my couch, leaning back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Since you're _Bella-less_ at the moment, I thought we could talk about your bachelor party," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and stifled a groan. "Now is not the best time. Besides, we have nearly six weeks until the wedding."

"You can never start planning too early…it's your bachelor party, man! And it's_ long_ overdue."

"I know, I know," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "We can discuss it later, but right now I'm in the middle of something."

"What'cha up to?" he asked, sitting up and gesturing to the still blank page in front of me.

"I'm writing a letter," I murmured.

_A letter…to who?_

"Jacob," I answered his silent question.

He arched an eyebrow. _Wolf-boy?_ "Why on earth would you be writing a letter to him? Did you forget he spent the last several months trying to steal your girl?"

I nodded.

He smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Okay, here's a letter for you: 'Dear Mutt, I win. Sincerely…"

"Emmett!"

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, holding up his palms in surrender. "It was just a suggestion. If you want to write him a letter, then by all means…"

"Well, I'm so glad I have your approval," I replied, my words dripping with sarcasm.

He shook his head and laughed. _Strange_. "Well, then, I'll leave you to it." He stood and began walking toward the door.

_But we will talk about that bachelor party…soon!_

I waved him off and focused my attention back on the letter. Thanks to Emmett's distraction, I was still at a loss for words. What could I say to Jacob? If I were him, what would I want to hear – or would I prefer the silence?  
I put my pen to paper and closed my eyes. Alice had told me to speak from the heart, and that was what I would do. I let my arm become an extension of my heart, a harbinger of my emotions. I could feel the flow of ink through the pen as it left its trail on the stiff parchment, etching my true sentiments in a very tangible way. The pen stopped its movement as just as the soothing classical piece ended. I opened my eyes and read the words.

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice._

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you – for her – for everything._

_Edward_

I leaned back in my chair and reread the letter. No matter what I said, it would offer little consolation to Jacob for the loss he had suffered on my behalf, but it was all I could give. I could only hope that he would believe me when I said that I was truly thankful to him. If it weren't for Jacob, Bella may not even…

I shook the thoughts from my head. I read and reread the letter a dozen times, wondering how Jacob would react, or if he would even read it. Perhaps he would take one look at the invitation and toss it away. That was his choice. At least, for my part, I could feel good knowing that he had a choice, that he had been given the option. My conscience would be clear – and so would Bella's.

The invitation and the letter would be more meaningful if they could be delivered by hand. The fleeting thought of delivering the message in person flew through my mind, but quickly exited as I realized the temporary truce was no longer in effect. Carlisle had made his last house call to check on Jacob's progress, and upon the news of his full recovery, Sam reinstated the treaty. The news wasn't surprising, as we had fully expected that the truce with the wolves to be provisional, but I could hear the disappointment in Carlisle's thoughts.

I folded the page, my words concealed within as I creased the center. So that my note wouldn't be missed among the pages of wedding information, I wrote Jacob's name on the back in bold letters. I laid my pen down and passed the note from hand to hand, struggling to determine if I was doing the right thing. Would Bella be upset with me? Would Jacob be upset with her?

My fingers strummed nervously against the paper as I descended the stairs. Alice arched an eyebrow as I sat opposite her and slid the note across the table. I could hear Esme in the next room, chatting with Carlisle about her most recent call from Renée.

Alice's small hand grasped the note and inserted it into an envelope, already addressed to the Black's. "Charlie would have been upset if his best friend wasn't invited to his only daughter's wedding," she offered.

"Will he…"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "Can't see him, remember?" She pressed her index finger to her temple. Of course she couldn't see how Jacob would react. _I just wish…_

"She will understand," Alice murmured.

"Will she?"

"Of course," she gave me a half-smile. "She won't admit it, but she wants him there. She may be upset at first, but she will understand."

"But what if – " I stammered, " – what if he decides not to come? Won't that make it worse?"

Alice tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought. "Wouldn't you be upset if your best friend refused to come to your wedding?"

I was marrying my best friend, but I could understand how Bella would feel. I would have been devastated if Alice or Carlisle had refused to be a part of my special day. What could I do to lessen the pain? Perhaps if another friend, some other member of the wolf pack came in Jacob's stead, it would help to diminish the hurt she would feel if Jacob didn't come.

"That's a good idea," Alice offered, already addressing another envelope as the decision formed in my mind. "Seth will come," she nodded.

"He's a good kid," I smiled. Seth, more than any other member of the wolf pack, seemed to be willing to accept us for who we are rather than being blinded by what we are.

Perhaps he was naïve, but it was encouraging to know that we had earned the trust of at least one Quileute. And maybe, just maybe, if another pack member was in attendance, it would encourage Jacob to show up, knowing that he would have a friend there to lean on.

I ran my fingers through my hair, staring at the stacks of envelopes lining the center of the table. I wondered how many would come, how many invitations were being sent out of obligation or courtesy. I certainly hoped that…

"I have to send one to them," Alice interrupted my train of thought. "I'm certain they won't come, but it's important to show them that we're moving forward with the plan."

I nodded in silent thanks, relieved that the invitation addressed to Volterra would surely be declined. I prayed that the invitation alone would be enough to delay any further inquiry from Caius. No matter what promises I made to Bella regarding her mortality, I never promised to give up the hope that she would change her mind.

What about the other invitations? How many were going to humans and how many were not? I wondered how concerned Bella would be about the possibility of other vampires coming to Forks. Admittedly, I was a little concerned about the Denali clan myself. After their refusal to help us with the newborns, I had nearly told Alice to strike their name from the guest list, but Esme wouldn't hear of it.

I wondered how Bella would feel about meeting Tanya. I hoped that she wouldn't be intimidated. I cringed, remembering how Tanya had acted upon our last meeting. Even in my despair, she still had no qualms about making her intentions toward me known.

"Will you stop worrying about that?" Alice exclaimed. _They're invited – we've already discussed this._

I rose from my chair. "I know, but can you blame me? If Rosalie hadn't filled her head with…"

"Filled whose head with what?" Rosalie asked as she stepped up behind me.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You told Bella about Tanya, so naturally, Edward's worried about how she'll feel when they meet at the wedding."

"Hmm," Rosalie tapped her chin, an evil glint in her eyes, "worried about a potential catfight? Is Bella a little jealous?"

"She has no need to be," I said firmly.

"Exactly," Alice smiled. "Then there should be no reason to rethink their invitation."

Rosalie arched an eyebrow as Alice crossed her arms and leaned back with a satisfied grin on her face. I should know better than to dwell on these things in the same room with Alice. At the slightest manifestation of an idea or conclusion, she would see the results of that errant thought, regardless of how seriously considered it was.

"I'm going back to Bella," I sighed, having no desire to endure an inquisition by my sisters. I turned to leave, blocking out the thoughts that followed me.

I broke into a sprint as my feet stepped outside the doorway, eager to escape my family and even more eager to return to Bella. My task was nearly complete. The only thing remaining was the one thing I dreaded most. I had to tell Bella.

She was still fast asleep when I climbed through her bedroom window. Her sleep had not been peaceful, as evident by the way her legs tangled up in the sheets. I unwound the constricting fabric and let it flutter down over her. I climbed into the bed and she eased back into me, sighing as my arms wrapped around her.

Everything felt right when I had Bella in my arms. It didn't matter what concerns were on my mind or what tasks lay ahead, all that mattered was the connection we shared and the steady hum of electricity that flowed between us. Would that surreal sensation exist after her change? Or would it increase in intensity?

I began to imagine what life would be like after Bella became one of us. As much as I wanted more for her, I was eager to see the changes that would take place. I wanted to be there for every new experience, to see her face light up with each new discovery as she soaked up the world with heightened senses. Would I still feel the same need to protect her when she became much less fragile? Or would that sense be heightened as well?

But more than her evolution – physical and otherwise – the one question I wanted to know above all others was how the change would affect her silent mind. Would the affects of the venom dissolve whatever blocks were erected in her consciousness? Would I finally be able to hear her thoughts, to know her hopes and dreams, to understand her on a deeper level than I ever imagined I could?

I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what that would feel like – to experience the complexity and beauty of her mind – to be an observer of her thoughts rather than merely reacting to her spoken words. But then, even as greedy as I was to have the opportunity to see into her mind, there was still a part of me that hoped that part of her would not change. If it did, it would only make her vulnerable to the powers of vampires like Aro and Jane. I would eagerly sacrifice any pleasure I would feel if it meant keeping her safe.

I wrapped my arms more tightly around her, trying instead to envision what our life could be like if she postponed her change, if our enrollment in Dartmouth weren't merely a clever ruse to disguise the true nature of our new life together.

I could see Bella in our new house, helping me to make it into a home. I could see her blossoming in the educational environment that Dartmouth offered. I could see her growing, maturing, becoming the woman she was destined to be. I nuzzled my face in her hair, pressing a light kiss to the back of her neck. How I wished my hopes for her would come true.

I reached for her hand, wrapping it in mine, once again committing to memory the softness of her touch, the warmth of her skin. The diamonds sparkled in the moonlight as I absently spun the ring on her finger. It didn't matter how much she changed because she would always be Bella – perfectly imperfect, utterly amazing, and by some miracle – completely mine.

The End

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts, favorites, tweets, PMs, and overall support. I could not have completed this story without you. Special thanks to my beta, NellyBear85, your help has been invaluable. And thanks also to misticbutterfly for her amazing input and support.**

**This ending is bittersweet for me. I'm sad to see this story come to an end, but on the other hand, very excited to start the next installment. Thank you to everyone who voted in the poll. The title of the next installment, Breaking Dawn from Edward's POV, will be Beyond Dusk. **

**Beyond Dusk was voted #1 by you and I couldn't be happier with the title – it was my personal favorite and here's why. First off, I wanted to keep with the celestial theme of the titles. But more importantly, if you take the story of Breaking Dawn from Edward's perspective, he sees the taking of Bella's soul essentially as ending her life (Dusk). The story is about him discovering what is Beyond that. I know that a lot of you liked the word Destiny, but the word Dusk embodies the darker sense of the story, where the word Destiny implies hope. Granted, we know how the story ends and that there IS hope, but Edward doesn't know that…at least not at first.**

**Thanks again for everything – you guys continually rock my world! I hope that you'll continue to follow with me on this journey. I will be taking a little time off to edit and revise Eternal Equinox and also to do some preparation and research before starting Beyond Dusk. If you haven't already, add me to your author alert and you will get a notification when the next story is posted. But I will come back here and post a new message once Beyond Dusk begins.**

**Until then….**


	40. Announcement

The day has finally arrived! After a much needed break and a few curve balls thrown into my life, the first chapter of Beyond Dusk has been posted. Thank you all so much for your continued support, your well-wishes, and subscriptions. Enjoy!

Without further adieu…. .net/s/6585160/1/


	41. The Vampies

First of all, I want to thank all of you amazing readers, followers, and reviewers for supporting me on this journey. Some of you have been following along since the beginning and some are just now finding me among the thousands of fanfic stories.

I am very excited to report that Eternal Equinox has been nominated in two categories for The Vampies fanfic awards. It's up for Bloody Brilliant (Best Overall) and Just Like Stephenie Used to Make (Best Canon). Thank you so much to those of you who nominated me.

I love to write, but I was a reader first, so please take a moment to support the writers and vote for your favorites: www (dot) twificpics (dot) com /vampawards


End file.
